Harry Potter: Return of the Death Walker
by WhiteDevilMGN
Summary: After a thousand Years of death and isolation Harry Potter will perform a ritual on his search of peace and slumber only to return back to when it all began. With knowledge and experience no ten year old should possess and his memories in a jumble Harry must ready himself and the world for the War that is to come. Further plot to be detailed inside. Lemon Multi:Harry
1. Chapter 1 :: Prologue The End of a Life

This story has quite a history. First, my life has left me kinda tasked with finding time to write. Then I found this story covered in dust from back when I read my first HP book: Goblet of Fire, yeah, that's right, I'm one of those suckers who didn't jump on the JK bandwagon when it first started up, sue me. Books were the bane of my existence back then and still are. Anyway, this story, as badly written all those years ago as it was, did not age well but I'd got the story stuck in my head and so I decided to focus on getting it out of my system. I don't plan on dropping Fox and Vixen but to be honest between the Writers Block, getting the chapter written the way I wanted it to turn out, and finding time to do so, with this story constantly popping in my head I finally said 'screw it'. Hopefully you readers out there will enjoy it and hopefully, I can turn it into something more enjoyable to read then some ninth-graders fantasy.

So, to begin a brief synopsis. After the story of Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort, the world goes on into the next generation. However, the world turned to hell as Harry Potter finds himself alone and immortal in the future of his own making. Nearly a thousand years later and years of suffering Harry finally achieves his goal of creating a ritual that can kill him. When that ritual fails, however, Harry, with a new-found resolve to live, will use everything at his disposal to stop his future from happening again, while devoting himself to everything he loved. With a knowledge of magic a thousand years in the making and experience forged over years of combat, Harry, in the weak body of his youth must build himself, and those around him, up in preparation for the war to come. This time, Harry will devote himself to protecting the world of Magic and the lives and happiness of those he loves.

Relationships: Harry/Hermione/Ginny (for sure)

Possible Romances:

Nymphadora Tonks

Fleur Delacour

Gabbi Delacour

Daphne Greengrass

Astoria Greengrass

Susan Bones

Possibly others as I write it out. So yes, this is a multi-relationship HP story. Call it a harem if you want. In short, Harry will have at minimum two girls, and multiple encounters. Possible a few one-offs.

Key things of note in this story: So, before you start calling Gary Stu/Mary Sue or whatnot, keep these notes in mind as some things may not be written in the future.

Harry Potter will be overpowered in comparison to those around him. For most of the characters in the story, none of them have lived as long as this Harry has. Harry has essentially 1000 years' worth of combat experience and exposure to magic. While he has forgotten most of the spells he learned in life, magic in this story is 80% intent, 19% 'magic' and 1% wand/hand waving. For someone as determined as Harry, a great deal of his actions will be subjective to his will. I'm not changing this since a) I think the notion is cool as hell b) at its heart it's written (book 1 anyway) by my 9th grade self c) a lot of the stuff Harry does seems to be plot armour related and as I hate generic plot armour, I'd rather it be solved by subconscious magic plot convenience. Don't like it well too bad, I suck at writing and I'm trying to improve, bite me.

Secondly: WARNING: Magic is will, life, and power. The strength of magic is decided at birth, but its growth is determined by its use and exposure. The more magic is used the stronger it becomes and because magic is the lifeblood of a wizard or witch that will mean love and the act of love have strong connections to magic. Yes, this will be lemony, although for the first book it will be fluffy seeing the age limit. If you don't like that stop here and don't read. Some scenes will involve those of under-age; however, this is under modern-day notions. Back in the day entering puberty meant you were an adult. In Japan, once you turned 13 you were considered of Age. In medieval times some got married as young as ten and even nine. In my own experiences I witness kids even younger than that exploring their sexuality so again, WARNING, there will be lemons and fluff as the characters explore and react to their magic. If that is smut to you, again call it whatever you like, note there will be actions that some people take offence to.

A great many details originate from the first book so instead of wasting away my life trying to rewrite it, I'll simply say I am making no money from this and all characters, plot, and scenes that originate from JK belong to JK. In the end, I left most of it to keep the familiarity with the original run through of Harry's experiences. These similarities, however, will split off well before Book 2 so either enjoy or ignore as I continue to reread and rework some of the old stuff here.

Now without further ado, I present my continuations of Harry Potter's journey in, Harry Potter and the Return of the Last Lord

Update:: Beta'd by Real Swede and Scottken

* * *

Book I :: Chapter 1 :: Prologue - The End of a Life

* * *

Seven soldiers scrambled through the trench-like paths of the crumbled highway. The once-great monolith of concrete now gave way to ash, soot, vine, and withered flora.

The soldiers, weary and tired, radiated panic through their actions as they rushed to their intended objective location. The cavities and tunnels of brick and mortar surrounding the highway forged by the collapsed and ancient towering skyscrapers of London provided plenty of cover for the rushing soldiers. The ash clouded skies and looming shadows of the ruins of the once marvellous city of London, aided them in their desire to remain hidden.

A single soldier's hand flew up, and the men behind him froze in place, statues beneath the rubble. Two signals were sent out through their headsets in the form of white noise. All seven stiffened further, a few risking their hearts to stop functioning. Not breathing, not even moving they remained still as even their sweat stopped out of fear. The sound of a large, massive bodied serpent slithering around them could be heard from the empty city as debris and rubble was pushed to make way for its imposing bulk.

A whisper came from the leader of the squad echoed through their headsets. A single word caused all six who heard it, to stiffen in life-ending dread.

"Basilisk."

The mighty serpent's shadow was within view, approaching them from their rear.

Carefully positioning themselves in a prone position amongst the rubble they kept their heads down lest they catch sight of the mighty creature's gaze of death. Should any one of them find themselves so unfortunate to spot its royal yellow eyes, their death would not alert the creature to the position of their squadmates by falling to the ground.

The echoes of the slithering serpent slowly made its way past them, inching along as if in search of something. No, someone; prey. In the seconds that past, the soldiers felt years of their lives draining from them. It was agonizingly slow, tauntingly so, drawing out the wait. It didn't take long before it became bloody apparent why it was taking so long.

Springing to life from the rubble the soldiers screamed out in frustration as one of their men became a victim of the serpent's bite. Rounding up its head the beast came crashing down on the soldier unlucky enough to have been spotted.

"Lieutenant!"

"Shite!"

"Quick! RPA's, hurry!" The commander shouted amidst the chaos that ensured. Mounting the rocket launcher-like cylinder to his shoulder two harpoon-like rods launched outward as the leader of the squad fired at the serpent using its shadow to aim.

Like a well-oiled death machine, the other soldiers fired their rockets as well. Six harpoons lined with rockets and steel wire fired out piercing the snake's skin with barbed carbon-based alloys along with the grounds behind them. With a flip of a second switch beneath the trigger, the steel cables roared as a motor within the launcher screamed out pulling the cables taught and pinning the serpent to the ground. Its movements inhibited, it flailed about violently with its tail in a mad attempt to break free. As its tail thrashed about,it caught two of the roaming soldiers in the chest, breaking the arm of one. The commander bit his tongue in frustration, three down, more than a third.

The commander noticed and quickly rushed to them cursing. Of course, the two who held the explosives needed to take down a basilisk would get knocked out. God forbid military procedure work for once he grumbled. 'It's simple' he thought sarcastically to himself 'Step one: pin it down so it can't look at you or reposition. Step two: use heavy tasers to temporarily stun it, immobilizing its bodily movements. Step three: force explosives into its mouth to kill it.' Three easy steps, it wasn't like his team was being assaulted by a god-damned giant serpent of death or anything.

The plan was off the seat of their pants anyway, so it wasn't going to go by procedure anyway. His squad unfortunately no longer had working tasers and the ones with any explosives strong enough to harm the damned serpent just fell victim to that fact they had none.

In his rush to rectify the situation, he missed the audible snap from the snake breaking the bindings that held it. Before he could tell what had hit him, he found himself flying through the air by his arm. His mind lacked the speed necessary to process what was happening and only his training kept him from opening his eyes. The pain was overwhelming but it told him he was alive, so there was no reason to open his eyes and tempt fate because of simple, or rather life-threatening, curiosity.

His arm burned as if sulfuric acid had been spilt into his bloodstream. From the sensation alone, the commander knew he was done for. It was well documented by many an unfortunate soldier. The serpent free of its bonds had its fang piercing his arm and now flung him around in the air as it writhed in fury.

Just as his arm felt like it would be ripped off, a sudden crowing of a rooster echoed around them reverberating off the stone and mortar. Just as suddenly as it had begun its attack, the massive beast fell flat dead, motionless and devoid of magic; the sound of morning depriving it of life.

The adrenaline pumped angrily in his veins, his mind still reeling in confusion. 'What was that sound? Did it kill the beast? How?' His mind remained muddled by adrenaline. Pulling his arm out from the massive fang he began to search around to see where the rooster's cry originated from.

"Close your eyes. Even dead a basilisk's eyes can still petrify." A sharp but gentle voice commanded.

Doing as the voice said the men kept their eyes closed as someone moved into action, unseen by them.

"Accio"

The commander's eyes tightened at the command as it meant one thing. The stranger was a wizard. This was not a good thing. Opening his eyes could mean instant death, keeping them shut meant he would be unable to retaliate. Unlike the shadow of a giant snake, a wizard's was much smaller and harder to follow.

"It's now safe to open your eyes." the voice said. Cautiously the commander opened his eyes. Seeing it was safe, a kick of the wireless signalled to his men. At the confirmation, the remaining soldiers opened their eyes and gazed towards the mysterious man. He looked young, too young for his apparent voice. No older than 30, yet his voice sounded aged and ragged. The voice of an experienced general. A black cloak draped over him covering most of his features. No wand visible, and a single large black bird of prey roosting on his shoulder. The commander knew nothing of this man, which did not bode well for him. The more mysterious and unarmed a wizard appeared the more likely they were beyond the skill of a single squad to contend with. Tension bled into the rest of his body. His squad was wiped from their ordeals and moral low enough you could call foul.

Shifting his head, the cloaked figure turned slightly to the bird on his shoulder. "Sirius, will you?" he requested.

The melodious soul touching song of a phoenix cried out, as it took flight over towards the fang pierced soldier. Tears dropped from its coal-black eyes, landing achingly on his open wound. As it tended to his injuries the commander managed to get a close up look at the majestic bird of prey.

Its feathers were black as soot and its appearance seemed somewhat aged. Looking down at his arm the soldier noticed the pain receding and his wound healing. The tears were without a doubt those of a phoenix, however, its grim nature and appearance that reeked of death and mourning, betrayed the nature of the species. A bird that symbolises fire, life, and immortality, this creature, aside from its nurturing behaviour and song, did not carry that impression.

The bird then flew off to the two still downed from the snake's tail swipe; clearly to tend to his fallen brothers.

The wizard made his way towards the commander. "Commander Dudley Graves?" the hooded man asked. With a nod of confirmation, the wizard pulled back his cloak revealing shocking apparel. The man was decked to the brim in military wear, a more modern SA99 assault rifle. A ninth-generation version of their own crappy SA80's which were almost a millennium out-of-date. The uniform was that of a previous generation special forces advance recon troop. Advanced nano-weave carbon thread, self-patching fibre mesh, and in all likelihood, enchanted and modified beyond his wildest imagination. The gear of an elite soldier. Within the folds of his cloak appeared to be numerous vials, each held in miniature pockets that lined the interior of his cloak, potions most likely. He also noticed a first aid pouch on his belt along with spare ammo which seemed to have some kind of rune matrix engraved on each bullet. From underneath his hood, the man's face revealed to have several scars that had healed clearly with time. A broken pair of goggles which once pulled up from his face covered what appeared to be a lightning-shaped scar.

The man whose emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle and pierce his soul confirmed the assumptions that had begun to sprout in his mind. "I am Harry James Potter, Lieutenant-General of the Britain Special Forces Advance Recon Force as well as the last member of the Royal Marines WAS-909. I was of the assumption your squad wasn't going to make it here Commander."

Lifting himself, he was shocked but regained his composure. "WAS-909, wasn't that the Wizarding Assault Suppression Force that was whipped out eight years ago?"

Harry nodded, "Yes it was. Two of us survived the troop's assault on the dark wizard but the commander had succumbed to his injuries from a particularly vicious mental assault. I am the only remaining member of the squad."

Gesturing towards the outskirts of the city he pointed, "Where we need to be is over that way. Grab your five and get moving, we won't be safe here for long."

"Five?" Commander Graves quickly asked.

Not turning around Harry muttered within earshot, "Phoenix tears don't bring back the dead. Nor those who suffer a twisted neck. If I were you, I'd quickly end her misery. There are worse fates out here than death, especially concerning magic."

Just as Harry had said, Graves was greeted with the fact he had lost two more of his men. The first was dead the moment his torso was eaten by the snake, while the last woman of his platoon of 38 was suffering a crushed windpipe as her head looked violently out of place. With pleading eyes, Graves brought her peace before moving after the wizard. The shot rang a bit too loudly in his head, melding with the echoes of the previous six he had had the displeasure of sounding.

Several miles outside of the city they found a lone ship, its anchor stuck in the ground separated from its mother ship after years of neglect and rust. Placing his hand on the large steel anchor, Harry told the remaining five to do the same. Seconds later all six felt like hooks were pulling them from behind their navel, spinning them around and around they landed on the muddy ground with a splat. A nanosecond later the sensation hit his team again and did so four more times before they landed in a massive hole in what appeared to be a barren wasteland.

As the soldiers tried to gather their lunches, and not puke from the experience, one of Graves' men shouted with his gun drawn.

"Damn Magic!"

Reacting quickly Graves stepped between the gun and wizard. "Stand down Sub-Lieutenant, Shoot him and our missions a bust. Everyone who died will have done so in vain."

"What!? You mean this arse is the contact. This damn... Magic!" the Sub venomously spat out.

"Yes, he is. Now stand down!" Graves ordered bringing his gun up to par with the furious Sub-Lieutenant.

Placating his rage, the young man put his gun down. Letting out a sigh of relief Commander Graves turned to Harry. "The Vice-Admiral stated our mission was to meet up with you and defend you while you completed some kind of mission. That was supposed to be with a platoon of 38 soldiers. However, as you can see you have only five to work with. Upon contact, as acting-leader of this squad, I am to hand over command authority over to you."

Harry nodded in understanding, "That makes things easier actually. This way; follow me. Best get out of sight before the Dark Lord's forces sense us or the United Nations' Inquisition Squad satellites spot us. Follow me, I'll brief you when we're secure."

The gathering of six made their way north. A few minutes passed as they trudged their way through a barren land of soot, ash, and rubble. The only semblance of life were a few trees that sprinkled the land. They stood twisted and warped, leaning uniformly away from what was, clearly, a massive shock wave that struck them without remorse. They stood a twisted petrified a whitish-grey, glassy like amber and numerous enough that two hands were all one would need to count their numbers. Eventually after a few minutes passed Harry bent down and pulled back a dirt and ash coloured blanket that blended perfectly into the ground. Removing the blanket revealed a large trunk half-buried in the dead soil.

It was old, rugged and was so faded in colour that it gave the impression that a strong wind would cause it to decay into dust. With a short kick, the trunk responded like a trained puppy, opening itself abruptly and violently. Harry ordered them all to get in. With no shortage of arguments coming from the others, Graves ordered them to do as he said. Between their confusion, fear, and pride their commander's orders finally sunk in and their training kicked in with it. Reluctantly all four entered, with Graves just behind them, with Harry taking up the rear.

Graves had seen many things in his military career. The most shocking act of magic he ever witnessed was a single mage turning all the guns of the contingent he fought with into toucans. But this was something else. While that had left him speechless in shock, this trunk left him speechless in awe.

The suitcase was massive internally and brought to mind a blue telephone box that a few nerds he knew refused to shut up about.

It was filled to the brim with supplies, weapons, and what he could only assume were numerous potions and magical artefacts. Several doors stared inwards at him as he stood, amazed, in the centre of a round room. The words Dorm, Mess, Green, Prison, Medical, Storage, M. Storage, Ritual, and Memory were etched into each door respectively and left him contemplating whether they held actual rooms, or were some sort of gateway to other locations. Amid his shock, Harry descended the stairs and joined the five, drawing Graves out of his mental state. Graves watched as Harry made his way over to the door that said Ritual on it. When he had opened it a single hand gesture directed the five inwards after him.

They were greeted with a room that looked like the modern remains of ancient Egypt. Hieroglyphs and symbols covered every inch of the walls, Runes and markings of all kinds interlaced the solid graphite walls which reflected themselves all around them like a room of mirrors. In the centre was a multi-ringed circle where no markings were present.

"This is a magic circle for a ritual of my creation. It is designed to allow me to send my current self back in time to the point where my magic first came alive within me, most likely at the time of my first bout of accidental magic." Harry explained. The five gazed at him, completely flabbergasted. Ignoring them he continued, "For the remainder of the 45 days this ritual requires, I will need to sit within that circle as it slowly eats away my existence to send me back. During that time, I will not need to eat, drink or sleep. I won't even need to breathe. However, the ritual circle will be left vulnerable as I won't be able to defend it. If the dark forces learn of this ritual and disrupt it, well... you're on your own." he finished morbidly.

Sitting down in the circle the entire array sprang to life with an eerie green glow. Looking back up to them from his cross-legged pose Harry asked, "Any questions?"

Harry Potter had left them dumbstruck. The man had simply proceeded with his objective regardless of their wants, wishes or orders. Graves was the first to regain some semblance of logical thought.

"So, you're just going to sit there while we guard you? Really? That's what we all nearly died for; what so many others died for?"

Harry was surprised at how little malice lay within the man's voice. His question wasn't accusative, simply cautious, inquisitive.

Harry shook his head in an honest response. "No. You all nearly died because you followed, in faith, the orders of your superiors who believed my words. Those generals and commanders thought that staking your lives on my mission was worth the cost and risk, believing that I could bring, hopefully, an end to this chaotic world."

The soldiers behind Graves cried out angrily at Harry's clear dismissal of their lives as well as the absurdity of what he was saying. Logic be damned, hatred rapt their words like flames to a log. Harry in his old age didn't care nor did it appear Graves cared either. Harry smirked at this as he listened to Graves who ended up directing the questions instead of his men.

The man clearly understood what it meant to join the military as a soldier; when you join, you no longer matter. What does matter are your orders and those standing behind and beside you. In their world, you had to trust the orders from above. Knowing too much got men killed, disobeying orders got men killed, fighting magic got men killed. However not fighting magic would mean everyone would die. When they enlisted, they did so knowing that their sacrifice was so that many more wouldn't die. This was not a world where socialism or ideals such as democracy could thrive. Time killed men. Debating took time, thinking took time, sharing took time. If anyone asked Graves, he would have admitted he had no idea how humanity was still alive. The world was hell and they let good men die so everyone else had a few seconds more to live. God, he hated this world.

"Why? From the outside, unless your enemies knew ahead of time where to look, no one would be able to find you here. So why have we come, why are we even needed?" Graves asked.

"Simple, you're not." Harry answered gesturing to the room, "While like this the circle is defenceless. If attacked the ritual would fail and vanish. My goal unachieved and the lot of you left to die at the hands of our attackers. The best chance of success requires that on the slim chance I am found that the circle is protected. You and your men are nothing more than a safeguard against the smallest of odds. Something your superiors and I agreed on. Originally, I wanted your team to create a diversion during this time elsewhere, drawing the attention of undesirables away from here. Your superiors, however, decided it was better to use a small force to guard me while I attempt my goals and not risk a large contingent on a suicide mission that had no direct means of defending me."

Graves glare tightened somewhat upon Harry. When his stern gaze was met with Harry's aloof one he asked cautiously, "And what is your goal?"

A chill filled the room Harry's magical aura flowed outward from him. The air, turned heavy and feeling thick and slimy like a cracked egg yolk, enveloped them and the room sparking no shortage of uneasiness among the occupants. It was a twisted and near sickening feeling that left Graves unnerved, sweating till the moisture perforated his thick uniform. Quickly his unease turned to fear as he saw the look of the wizard in front of him. Harry Potter, upon whose face appeared the gaze of a man seemingly possessed. Possessing a blissful smile like one who could see a long out of reach dream. A dream long since twisted with age.

"I... I wish to die."

Graves felt a twitch of pity within his soul. The look on Harry's face as he gazed up at him was one of blissful relief. The kind of face only someone who had suffered great torment and loss over and over again. The look of someone who never knew a good thing in his life. The look that only someone who had given up on all that life could have. He had seen it time and time again within the military. Soldiers who returned from missions and who had lost loved ones or comrades time and again in front of them carried the same blissful look when they passed away, usually from injuries they sustained in combat or from mental decay.

However, the feeling of unease he felt didn't fit in with what he knew. And it was shortly realized that he was unlikely to get an answer to that mystery either. By the time Graves broke out of his stupor, Harry was lost within a daze, even stranger still he was like a phantom, no longer solid, none of them could touch him. With nothing left to learn of gain from remaining in the glowing room, the soldiers who had lost so much to reach this point retired for the night.

As Graves fell asleep the last thought he had, aside from the conundrum that was Harry Potter, was what would happen after those 45 days had passed?

Two days would pass for Graves and his men before Harry seemed to regain awareness of his surroundings. Where before his sub-physical appearance was solid, his form had shifted to a more transparent one. While not pale white, his appearance was not unlike some of the ghosts Graves had encountered during his missions for the military.

During this time Graves conversed and associated with Harry for both himself and his men as a makeshift representative. Since his men hated magic to their core having experienced its hell countless times, he was the only suitable option having no real hatred for it himself. Though he did remind himself constantly that this was a mission and Mr Potter was their objective they needed to defend.

It was strange both Commander Graves and Harry. For Graves himself, he felt oddly drawn to the mystery of Harry Potter. Like so many before him, he was captivated by the majestic wonder that was magic. Harry's feelings on the other hand towards Graves were more along the lines of curiosity born of amusement. In all likelihood, it was something more but neither knew what exactly. Harry hadn't encountered a Natural that didn't despise him simply for being a wizard in such a long time that one could even call it a mythical concept for him.

As a reward or maybe as a means to simply pass the time, Harry took to the company of the young man with answers to almost every question he had asked of him. In all honesty, Harry himself wasn't sure of the reason and to be frank as he faded away, he didn't care.

During these discussions, the commander learned many things about Harry Potter. His knowledge regarding magic, his experiences, and most notably his history. A connection he made himself to which Harry seemed to not even realize about himself.

On the fifth day, Graves leant against the open door to the ritual room, just as he did the day before. He watched Harry as he sat calmly in the circle reading from what could only be considered a classic example of a grimoire. As he wondered where Harry had procured the text, having been unable or willing to leave the circle, Graves gazed, transfixing on the few details he could pick up.

The book appeared to be made of some kind of living skin, pale and hard as if it were iron the flesh like surface seemed almost alive, even pulsating. Its bindings and borders shone a brilliant golden red and as time went on shifted towards different colours. First a silvery green, then a bluish bronze to a yellow with a hint of black, before finally returning to its original goldish red. Both its front and back were bland and empty but every so often symbols would appear and take form almost becoming clear enough to identify before fading away like a ship upon rolling waves under a blanket of mist.

"What exactly is that? I mean, I know it's a book, but it just seems... off." Graves asked, no longer worrying over how to interact with Harry. To his mild amusement, Harry smiled and, like always, answered in his usual vague but clear way.

"This isn't so much a book to read as a book to remember. It's incomplete, so I'm filling in its last pages. Well, I guess you can say I'm writing in it."

"Writing in it?" Graves asked curiously. There was no pen or utensil present so how could he be writing? Harry chuckled at his confusion, although Graves knew he was doing it on purpose. When a question was asked Harry intentionally gave vague statements. It seemed like something Graves' old instructors would do. Leave an answer vague enough and it forced the asker to start thinking.

"Yes," Harry reconfirmed, "Although it's not a book you fill in with ink mind you. It's more of a mental exercise." Holding it up before Graves Harry looked at the tomb with a sliver of pride and pain. "See this artefact is one of four that myself and my friends made together. While they died before it was finished, I have been working on it ever since and have never stopped working on it."

Harry's emerald starry eyes quickly lost their sparkle, the slight glow that shone from behind them as he spoke of the tomb turned hollow and grim, dim to shine and shallow in hue.

"Even now I keep it on my person in hopes that I may by some miracle bring it with me, incomplete as it is."

"How is it incomplete?" Graves asked knowing if he kept playing twenty questions, he'd eventually gain all the answers he wanted.

It was no different than when Harry first became aware again that morning. Through several hours of questions, Graves learned of Harry Potter's intentions as well as why the brass, who unanimously hated wizards agreed to help him. Even at the expense of good soldiers.

Harry's goal was to send his existence back in time to when he was born. The risky gambit involved no shortage of dangerous magic and black rituals that in any small part were lethal to the average mortal wizard; guaranteed death to any Natural. If it worked Harry would be able to send himself back in time with his memories and experiences into his youthful self at the time he was born.

No one knew if this would work, of course, and even Harry stated it was unlikely he would retain his memories over that vast distance of time let alone his life. It was highly improbable the ritual would be successful. The more likely outcome being Harry Potter would splice himself, his very existence, across time and space. He would vanish from the world. Simply fading away into nothingness never to be seen, heard, or even thought of again.

In that case, it made perfect sense why his superiors in the military agreed to 'aid' Harry in his objective. It was a win-win for the military to assist him. After all, an immortal former Dark Lord who brought about nearly nine decades of death to wizards and naturals alike willingly vanquishing himself out of existence was a gift horse none of them would give a second thought to. On the off chance he succeeded in his task, well, no one would regret the end of such a cruel world. Such was the fear and worry the man sparked within the world and the hell they all lived in.

Even Graves found it hard to believe at times. Not just the fact the military agreed to this insane plan but that this aloof man was the nightmare that haunted the world for the last five centuries as The Hollow Lord of Death, known worldly as the Walking Death. Graves would never have imagined this man was that...that thing.

That thing from the annals of history that had been described as a man haunted, cursed and possessed. A man that waded across hallowed grounds seeking death and leaving a trail of it behind him. His name was given both due to the number of corpses left in his wake as well as the impossible immortality that he possessed. Wizards and Naturals alike feared to face him as none who crossed him even came out of the encounter alive. The keyword being crossed. Those who were cowardly and fled left behind documentation, miles long, on the destructive potential of the wandering wizard and how avoiding him at all cost saved them from an early grave.

In comparison to the current Dark Lord – more commonly called by its contemporaries as the Bright Lord – who sought out to wipe all those who opposed his views of justice on his path for the greater good, Harry Potter sought out only his objective, ignoring everyone else in the possess, neither engaging or actively seeking out the death of others. So long as you avoided confronting him, you'd likely live. In a way, there was a mutual contract between him and those around him. Let him do as he wishes, and he'll leave you alone. However, knowing what was 'avoiding him' was an enigma which cost many their lives.

Looking at Harry, Commander Graves found it difficult to believe that the man who was so much like an aloof professor was the same person as the man known as the Walking Death.

"This book... no, this grimoire, it is a memento from my closest friend." Harry continued speaking up and returning Graves' mind to the book in question. "She was a bookworm who couldn't stay out of my business and who loved learning more than anyone, well anything else," Harry replied with a look of utter pain and longing. Graves was shocked when Harry's expression quickly gave way to utter rage before just as quickly shifted towards a look of pain. Graves knew there was more to this line then Harry was willing to let on but didn't speak. Some instinct within him warned him to say nothing on the subject.

Harry smirked almost knowingly at Graves as he continued with but a second of hesitation in sweet recollection. "This was the fruition of her – no, rather our labours. A book that is a library, a tome that teaches as easily as one should write in it. A book capable of recording all that is true as well as the lies that are given. The last piece to its completion is the knowledge that will fill it and an audience willing to learn from it."

Harry smiled. "But that's not what you really wanted to know. It's something else isn't it?" Harry knowingly stated with a slightly mocking gaze. Graves was confused by what he meant, curious about the book he was reading and how he got it. It was the look that pierced his very soul that told him, somehow, Harry knew the one question that lingered in his mind.

"You want to know: am I the real deal?" Harry stated shifting his pointer finger from Graves, to his face, then pushing his thumb towards his chest.

Graves knew it was a rhetorical question at this point. Graves did not doubt that Legilimency was at play since that was exactly what he wanted to know, the question that itched and plagued the back of his mind. "Are you?" Graves asked without restraint now that caution was now of secondary concern.

With a feral grin, Harry answered, "There has always only been one Harry Potter."

Graves paused for a moment to study the wording of Harry's answer. Until now he didn't want to assume but as a history buff or nerd to some, the possibility did stick in his mind. All this magic, the tome, the skill and resources, plus the fact that this man was at least for a time the Walking Death meant that possibility was there.

If he lived as that nightmare for nearly 27 generations, then the possibility of him having lived longer was also real.

It didn't take him long to recognize the implications. Records of the Walking Death were well documented. He appeared as if from nowhere seven hundred years ago and again disappeared two hundred years ago. His reign of terror was still felt to that day. Yet throughout history – according to military records – ever since the late 20th century, the name Harry Potter had appeared time and time again throughout all the major events and incidences of the ages.

The first Harry Potter died in late December of 2097, having lived a fulfilling 117 years according to wizard testimony. However, if there was only one Harry Potter as this man was implying than that would mean – "you never died at the end of the 21st century, for all these years you've been –" Graves concluded.

"Well over a thousand years old based on records if not older still, yes," Harry said, finishing the thought.

Relaxing backwards in the air, Harry seemed to float as he nonchalantly muttered aloud, "It's truly a wonder how I didn't lose my mind when everything I love and care for died around me back then. Then again I don't remember much of back then not to mention the events from the past few hundred years."

Graves was caught completely flatfooted. In front of him was – if what he said was true – the Harry James Potter. The man who killed Tom Marvolo Riddle, lead the diplomatic assembly for the peaceful integration of Magicals and Naturals when the Statute of Secrecy came crashing down, educated Naturals on how to combat Magicals, the allied wizard who fought against the Bright Lord more times than anyone could count, and who became known as the Walking Death after vanishing for a century.

"Well, this certainly explains a lot." Graves uttered out finally realizing the full story behind his present mission. It wasn't to simply defend the object or last-ditch attempt effort. This was a send-off. Harry Potter, the sole wizard who – while no Natural would admit to it – saved and made it possible for Naturals to survive against the hell that was Earth. Without his aid and support, the fight against both the dark wizards and dangerous magical creatures that corrupted the world would have left them with a smashing one-sided extinction on their hands.

"This is why the brass sent you some support, a sign of respect and a message of farewell. Before you fade from existence." Grave concluded.

Harry chuckled at this as he retorted, "Maybe. Though if this ritual works my memories and self will essentially reincarnate in full into my past self. Ending with history itself changing one way or another. Who knows really? Perhaps they believe I'm trying to save the world. Really all I want, is for it all to end."

Graves nodded at this as he looked around the entire trunk that was now being called by his men "Death's Suitcase". It was funny to him. Once they learned that Harry was the Walking Death, they made it their mission to guard Harry Potter as physically far away from him as possible. This usually meant they were within the numerous rooms, exploring, or standing prone against the trunk's staircase as inconspicuous as possible. Between his curiosity and having to watch his men, Graves thought he was doing a good job juggling the two wishes.

"So, what will you do if you do manage to get sent back?"

Harry paused and thought about that for a second. His goal was to die. He was banking on the fact that the ritual he had come up with had the highest chance of him ceasing to exist. To say this was a ritual to send someone back in time was wholly inaccurate. The ritual was a method of destroying one's self completely from reality with a microscopic chance of having one's existence rooting itself to their person at or during a previous point in their life most likely at their weakest and most magical point. In theory, Harry assumed that would be his childhood during his first bout of accidental magic.

If the ritual succeeded; Body, Mind, and Soul, even the person's very magic would be completely erased, torn and shredded into the void. Not even the Veil under the ministry could replicate such a finality. Such was the torment of living for the current Harry Potter. Having lost all the love of his life, helplessly watching his world crumble and burn around him, and being completely powerless to stop all of it from happening, tormented him to the point of literal madness. Not even the pain he suffered during his early years could compare to the agony of being helpless as he watched everything be stolen from him by both war and time. At some point, it broke him leaving a dry patch in his memories where he simply faded into his mind. A time that led to him being called the Walking Death.

He wanted to die and to no longer suffer. So, then, what if... what if he was sent back. No, if anything his memories and magic would be sent back, not his physical self. But even so; if he was sent back, would that be a failure? What would he do? As he asked himself this his mind recalled all the good things he'd had in his life.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Sirius. A true smile lit up his face as their faces echoed with his thoughts. He recalled all of them, every last one of them. All those important to him and all who he had lost. But what affected him most of all was the memory of Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny and Hermione were the women he had loved. Funny how they both realized this in the latter years of their lifespans; long after the opportunity to make the most of it was lost. Ginny's memory quickly left Harry's heart-stricken in pain once more as he recalled their past.

Ginny had been killed just as the two lovers finally come to open up to each other. It was at this time the Light became a blight and triggered the darkest years of his, no, their lives.

The Muggle Awakening War. The bloody war that occurred when the Statute of Secrecy crumbled to dust, not 30 years after they graduated. It started as a small insignificant event that wizarding kind ignited quickly into an inferno. And the price was Ginny, who became one of the first casualties of the Light's war.

Making the reality even harder to swallow was Ron's betrayal of Hermione. In the wizarding world's quest to restore order and submit dominance over the situation, Ron had willingly sacrificed her family to the chaos to save himself and further the beliefs he held. In hindsight, it should have been obvious that would have happened, really. Ron had always been a bigot, but his betrayal had hurt both of them greatly. Ron had been the first to side with the Bright Lord, back then and in hindsight might very well have been the second causality of the war for Harry.

A tear trickled down Harry's face. He wasn't surprised by its presence on his cheek. He knew he had no more tears for the bastard who broke Hermione's heart, and his trust. No, he knew why he had shed a tear. It was the memory of Hermione and Ginny.

With his emotions once more wrangled back under his control, Harry looked up to realize that the soldier was no longer standing there. How long had he been in thought? How long had he zoned out into the sweet and tempting touch of long-lost memories? Left to his thoughts he found himself trapped in the endless loop so many had fallen into. That single question.

"What if?"

Graves awoke the next morning feeling slightly off. His entire world felt strange almost lopsided. Leaning off his makeshift bunk he made his way into the main room. He had left Harry Potter to his thoughts after realizing he was unlikely to regain his surroundings after calling out to him and waiting for five hours. Looking at the door, he realized that time was acting funky. To him, it had only been six days but judging from his watch they had already passed day eighteen and only twenty-seven remained.

Pushing that question to the side Graves refocused himself. Something strange was happening to the perception of time, but in the end, it didn't matter. If time was shortening, then they had less time to worry over their mission. On the other hand, bringing it up to his men would only cause problems. Looking down at his watch he stared as the minute-hand spun rapidly and then slowed before spinning up again. "If this is because of the ritual at least we know now that it will have some effect on time and space." He grumbled to himself.

Wondering where his squad was, he opened the door to the ritual room and was shocked to find that the black mirror-like room was gone. Even more to his displeasure and embarrassment, he found it had been replaced with a broom closet with two of his men inside. Well, it could have been argued that one of his men was inside, the other had just had her 'hidden' assets out to hang in his mouth.

With all involved flushing red, Graves slammed the door shut and pinched his brow. It wasn't against the rules or anything but very few people enjoy catching someone else getting laid. Not to mention hiding one's gender in the military wasn't uncommon, it still was a shock once it was found out. On the other hand, he was at least glad that should he return with his men, they could say that not all the women died on this mission.

Reaffirming the chaos of his thoughts and dispelling the images of the two with the creepy look Harry had given him earlier that week Graves opened the door once more.

This time he was greeted with the ritual room with Harry inside. Books of all sizes and several laptops were strewn about the room. The chaotic mess was something one would see in a library after a magnitude seven earthquake.

"What the hell?" Graves shouted in shock to which Harry who was currently floating in the air laughed.

"Morning to you as well."

"But this was... it just... what?" Graves managed to bumble out his shock, straining every muscle in his cheeks. Harry just laughed realizing what had just happened.

"This room is called the Ritual Room. It's modelled after a particular room at Hogwarts called, the Room of Requirement. While similar, the two are different but the premise is the same. Think of what you need or want, and the room will change to fit the need. Though this room of requirement has multiple rooms connected to one door so more than one person can use it at a time." Harry explained calmly.

"Unfortunately, this room can't create what I don't already have so the only things that can be accessed here are the items I already have. Thankfully for expansion charms, I own a great many things."

Returning to the spiral ring binder in his hands Harry continued his reading. A short study of the title left Graves more confused than before. From what he could tell it was a binder of economic stocks from the early 2000s.

"What's up with that?" Graves asked gesturing towards the binder. "I thought you had no interest in living?" Harry smiled, lifting it so it could be more easily read. "This? This is me making use of what time I have left on the small chance I fail."

"Huh?"

Harry chuckled at the soldier's response. "Yes, should I go back in time, I plan to make the most of my new chance at life. Everything that was stolen from me. Everything I lost. The happiness I was never able to achieve, I'll take it all back. While I might change this future, it will be because I failed and made the most of it."

Harry paused, seeming lost and thought before a twitch of pain and desire echoed from his tone.

"What you said, it really hit me. 'What if?'. If I do essentially reincarnate and go back in time. I intend to live as I wish, as I should have. While some things can't be changed and shouldn't be, at least I won't hold myself back. And maybe, just maybe, I'll be rid of this cursed fate and get to live my life with them, free, happy, and in love."

When he finished speaking, Harry was practically radiating magic. To Graves, it was like meeting a new man. As he stood there, the warm almost motherly embrace of his magic that saturated the room consumed and enraptured him. It was a feeling of love and safety he had long since lost and forgotten.

"So, your plan is just to live your life for yourself and do nothing to change the future?" Graves asked to which Harry merely shrugged.

"This future came about because I followed the path laid out for me. If I live in search of the happiness I want, then by doing that this future will change on its own. No point going out of my way to change what will or won't change regardless of my actions. Just by knowing more about magic I'd likely change this future anyway. Knowledge is power after all." Harry explained rationally.

Graves had to admit that his logic made sense. If he chose to live differently from before then their future would also be changed. If his actions didn't change anything then the status quo would remain. No real negative to be had.

"So, what's all this then?" Graves asked gesturing to the mountains of books littered around the pulsating room.

"Well, you got me thinking. If I do end up failing, I might as well be prepared for that eventuality." Harry stated, boredom reverberating with every syllable spoken. "While I don't recall almost anything from my early youth, I do know that I lacked three basic things back then. Freedom of movement, my use of magic, and access to my family legacy."

Turning another page Harry grumbled out a sigh. "Since most of the magical records were lost long ago, I'm stuck relying on the muggle records."

"Muggle?" Graves questioned.

Harry looked at him confused by his questioning look before realization hit him. "Sorry, forgot. Muggles were the term wizards and witches used to describe non-magicals. Essentially, the equivalent of the term Naturals used by the military and me. I always found it funny since wizards aren't unnatural, just different since we possess the ability to use magic. Still, I like it more since it's not as degrading." Harry chuckled out before shuffling his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Bloody 'ell. Hermione was always better at this researching stuff." Harry complained.

"What? You suck at research or something. What's the matter, don't like reading documents?" Graves cheekily sneered.

Harry merely laughed with a raised eyebrow, "No, sucking is what your subordinates were doing in here six hours ago."

This got the rise Harry was looking for as he laughed at the slight blush over the Commander before he explained, "No, the trouble I'm having is getting all the information I need without knowing the scope of what I can or will need to do."

"What do you mean?"

Harry shook his head at the man's question. "I don't remember." With a wispy expression, Harry gazed blankly up at the ceiling. Between the over six hundred years that he had managed to keep track of before the sky was shrouded in an impenetrable cloud of ash and the numerous pieces of magic he had performed to rid himself of his painful existence; Harry could not recall almost any of his youth. Sure, major events he could recall but they were long since faded to obscenity.

For example, Harry remembered something big, something depressing happened in his second year, but he could not recall what it was. Most of his memories of his time at Hogwarts were lost. Harry knew why but never liked to admit that it was a poor choice on his part. At one point a hundred years back, after awakening from what felt like a long nightmare, he tried to erase all the painful memories he had, so he would no longer suffer their presence. What he didn't take into account was his skill in both Occlumency and Legilimency. The result was that he lost all of the details regarding major events yet lost none of the painful feelings associated with them.

And so here he was now, performing a ritual that was the accumulation of all his attempts to die reading up on world's economy of the 20th century in preparation for living his life to the fullest. The stupidity of the situation was not lost to Harry in the slightest.

Picking up one of the binders Graves scanned inside it and was surprised to find it was well documented. Dates, Stocks, Exchanges, business models, and corporations that had come and gone throughout the first hundred or so years starting with 1981. This was something he could get a handle on.

"Yo, Walking Death." he retorted. Though he knew that the dig was a low blow considering what he now knew about Harry, he continued, ignoring his feral glare. "I have a request. Why don't we make a trade?"

Harry was coloured curious, "A trade?"

"Yeah, I'll help you out with this 'muggle' research and you'll teach me about magic." Graves explained.

"You want to learn about magic?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes. For better or worse, we hardly know or understand magic." Graves stated before turning sheepishly. "Besides it's been a personal curiosity of mine since I was young."

"I, for one, don't want to live my life being ignorant of that which I'm fighting. Besides teaching me might help you in your preparation for your zero-hour. At the very least you can focus on any of the magical aspects you'd need to brush up on." Graves continued explaining.

Harry paused but nodded in understanding. With hooded eyes, he muttered under his breath, "You can't truly know your art unless you have first taught it to another." Thinking about it there wasn't any reason not to teach him. If his ritual did kill him successfully then he'd be leaving the world in its hellish state. At least if he taught Graves about magic then Naturals would have a chance of defeating that bastard and his following. Plus, he did need all the help he could get both in data mining these books and someone to help pass the time. Looking up at Graves the first sign of a genuine smile graced Harry's features. "Alright, you have a deal."

And just like that the days quickly passed for Harry as the two quickly became well acquainted. The deal was well worth it as it forced Harry to even confront topics up until then he had never really touched. Arithmancy, Divination, Alchemy, Ancient Runes, and Rituals, although arguably he was well versed in the latter due to self-study, he never formally learned it. And while Harry was well versed in the linguistics of runecraft magic, he was woefully under-informed about its origins and the use of old magic. His talents lay in Modern Runes of his creation and those he reviewed privately.

And so, with mere hours to spare, and the 45 days nearly complete Harry had prepared himself for the final moments. The culmination of all his magic and will. It was during the final moments of the ritual that Harry realized something. He had lived nearly ten centuries and yet as far as he could recall these last forty-some days had left him with hope and a goal. A will to live another day. No longer did he view the ritual as a high probability of success but instead a ritual where he would have a slim chance of regaining what he had lost. Staring at his near-invisible hands he realized that for the first time in generations he felt the will to live, that life was better than death.

Turning to his newfound comrades, who had helped him and whom he had taught magic to; Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Graves in these final moments was caught off-guard. "What? Why are you thanking us?" he asked a shared sentiment from the rest of his comrades.

Harry felt a small smile betray his inner turmoil and it showed. "For giving me a reason to live. To hope I don't die." Harry was suddenly struck with a realization. "Actually, I hate you for that –" he laughed, " – now I have this fear of dying and I'm already too far in, thanks a lot," he stated mockingly with a jovial grin.

Graves joined in on his good nature laughter as the end finally came. He watched the first wizard he ever truly knew vanish slowly before him, the ritual finishing its task as it had started, not with a bang or great flare but instead in a whisper. Like a spectre, Harry started floating about like the ghost ten days earlier and Graves would be lying if he didn't feel sad as he watched Harry shift from a normal human to that of a ghost to whatever he was now. Now he was barely visible and might as well have been a voice in the air. The room glowed a calming black-white light.

In light of the melancholy mood, Graves held back his tears. He never had a friend, not really. The war prevented it but here, right now, he had made one in the most unlikely of places in the form of the most unlikely of individuals.

"Safe travels my friend." he said, "In the end, we never did need to save your precious circle," he said jokingly.

"To you as well." Harry returned as his consciousness began to feel like it was being pulled apart. And like that Harry found himself pulled into a vast void. His feet fully materialized beneath him stood on what appeared to be an ocean. Calm and tranquil the water was like a mirror that reflected the void above him and stretched out beyond the horizon. Looking back down he saw himself staring back at him.

"Dad?" Harry said aloud in wonder.

Taking a step forward he moved towards the doppelganger. With each step, the Harry lookalike too stepped forward. With each step, the doppelganger seemed to get younger and this fact was quickly picked up by Harry. Yet he couldn't stop, he felt a strong desire, a wish, a need to reach him. Ten steps he was an aged man, 15 steps a young man, 20 a teenager, 25 steps, a child. Only inches away from what was now an infant hovering just in front of him, Harry raised his hand to the infant, who mirrored in kind. Almost touching fingertips, the child was practically unborn, bathed in a glowing gentle light which hid its features if any were to be had.

As their fingertips touched Harry felt a similar sensation to that of a portkey activating. In that instant, he blinked and upon opening his eyes realized he no longer was staring at a glowing white light that looked like a baby. Instead, he now was gazing at himself with the appearance of a young teenage Harry somewhere during his fourth or fifth year. His doppelganger smiled and then the two slowly morphed into an identical glowing light that took the form of an infant. Harry felt the tug of his body shift and slowly gained the sense of touch back as he morphed into that younger form.

Harry stared at the mirror-like image of his present form and wondered what this was. What was happening? As his mind raced, he found it becoming sluggish. His eyes felt heavy. No longer able to control his own body, his eyes closed in search of slumber. Harry was swallowed by what felt like a warm liquid. It embraced and gently cradled his small form. In the warmth, Harry felt his consciousness fade from him slightly. In his last moments he thought to himself with a sleepy grin.

"I wonder, should I consider this a failure or a resounding success?"


	2. Chapter 2 :: Repression and Retaliation

To those of you who were looking forward to a quick post, Tadaaaa.

Previously: (will try to make a habit of this) Harry Potter know by the name The-boy-who-lived to many dead and known to many more as the Former Dark Lord The Walking Death, had lived undying for many years. With the aid of the Naturals, humans without magic, Harry performed a ritual the would fulfill his final goal in life, his own death. Tired of his immortal suffering in a hell made by the war between Magic and Naturals, Harry activated the ritual under the protection the several Natural soldiers sent by the surviving Natural's military to support him. When time came for his end the words and interactions with Commander Graves sparked a drive to live, a feeling long thought lost within Harry. In his final hours and unsure what the ritual would bring about for him, Harry completes with ritual after days of preparation for the best and worst outcome whichever one those were.

Beta'd by Scottken and Real Swede

* * *

Book I :: Chapter 2 :: Repression and Retaliation

* * *

"Up! Get up! Now"

Harry awoke with a start before silently bemoaning the start of a new day. His Aunt's energetic knocking rattling the hinges of the door that made up the entrance to his cupboard. Harry could practically see her gnarled knuckles within his inner mind as they clashed with the small door meant to store shoes behind.

"Up!" she screeched. Pulling his glasses onto his face, he placed his hand over his eyes just as his oh so charming cousin Dudley displaced the sawdust and cobwebs from the stairs over his head. Holding off a second for the plump boy to rush past the door, Harry silently made his way to the kitchen not uttering a word.

With her usual commanding screech, Harry made way to cook the bacon that was to be for his oh so special cousin's birthday by his aunt's command. With bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns and tea all on their way, the free time the family acquired from his labours was most pleasing for all, Harry included. While he worked, they left him alone to his thoughts and practices. Looking over his shoulder, straining his neck just a bit around the corner, Harry could see the Dursleys all huddled together, fawning over the large pig they called their son while he complained about the number of presents he had received for his birthday that year.

And what a ridiculous number of presents there were. Harry couldn't make out half the living room with them there. Seeing that they were preoccupied, Harry turned back to the bacon and for a moment let go of the spatula and pan. Closing his eyes for a moment, he focused on his centre and opened his eyes.

As warmth flowed outward from inside him, calming him, Harry let it fill up within him to the brim. From his toes and all the way to the digits of his hands, he let the warmth accumulate not letting it leave his body for even a moment. The feeling began to circulate as it remained contained and repressed within him. It wasn't easy being a wizard within the Dursleys' presence but exercises such as what he was doing at that moment made for a good reminder as to what he was.

Yes, Harry was not a freak, nor was he a failure. Harry was a wizard and he knew this from the moment he first became aware of who 'Harry' was. Though he wasn't normal either and he knew this. After all, he had magic, but everything seemed to come to him fair easier than most; like he had already done it before which was confusing to him.

Harry would experience sensations of déjà vu accompanied by sensations of positivity or negativity whenever he met, did, or experienced something new, magic included. Very quickly Harry learned to follow these gut feelings. It was through following these feelings that he found himself able to endure most of his hardships and trials until now.

A simple example was how at the first opportunity he had; Harry had bought some stock for a company called Apple. He knew though he didn't know how that the stock would be worth a great deal in the future. So far, he wasn't wrong. As it was, the stock itself was rising and oddly enough Harry felt he should leave it. Even as it fell every so often. He put more money into it raising the amount gambled in the company.

Naturally, he did everything quietly and without the Dursley's knowing. Had they known, not only would his treatment as freak become worse, but any money earned would be eaten by Dudley's gullet. Just knowing that he wasn't a freak allowed Harry to ignore most of their actions. Being called a freak was bad sure, inexcusable even, but it wasn't without merit. Sure he was different from them, they knew it, he knew it, it was just that it mattered to them but not himself. Just by knowing that he wasn't a freak was enough for Harry to maintain his sanity and his sense of self. Even if he wanted to retaliate, the merits of doing nothing outweighed the cons of reacting to their bigotry.

The family, except for Dudley, knew he was a wizard and the hatred that they possessed towards magic was firmly directed at Harry in its entirety. As such, much like with his investments, Harry practised in secret, usually by circulating his magic within himself.

However, since he knew of it, Harry had, at the same time, willingly suppressed his magic for fear of the repercussions. Thanks to that, no accidental magic ever occurred around him and meant his beatings were limited only to really bad days. Days that were long behind him now.

While they still blamed him for some things that they considered odd, such as misplacing of keys, which was something nobody could ever possibly do themselves, they left him alone. The Dursleys did limit the punishments and beatings he endured, thankfully, in favour of ignoring him for the most part. That wasn't to say they never did anything else, just that they preferred to ignore his quiet presence.

Harry turned an ear upward from his internal meditations to see Petunia fussing over Dudley crying. Correction, Harry though, fake crying. Between his Uncle's purple-faced glare and his cousin's complaints, Harry knew he was in for a long day.

On his way towards the zoo, Harry was able to guess what had happened as they dragged him along with them. Something must have happened to Mrs Figg, the neighbour who normally looked after Harry, which resulted in a change of plans for the Dursleys. After all, there was no way in God's grace they would ever bring him along to taint their special boy's special day.

As they pulled into the zoo, Harry was surprised at how his day was vastly better than many before considering the circumstances. Harry avoided interactions as much as possible, as he walked a fair distance behind the group; keeping quiet and as small a presence as possible. For all purposes, in public, Harry was a quiet attachment to the Dursleys. To anyone who really cared to look, it wouldn't seem like Harry was a part of the group. No, if anyone had cared to look, he would have looked like a lost child in the zoo.

But this suited Harry just fine. If he was ignored then he wasn't suffering and somewhere in his mind, he knew. He didn't know how or why, but he knew one day he would be free of the Dursleys. After all, if nothing else, he had magic and once far away enough to be safe from them he would find a place where Harry could be free to be Harry, magic and all. Until then, despite his horrible life, at least for today with a cursory glance here and there, he could enjoy a trip to the zoo.

"Make it move!"

Harry broke from his trance to see that they had wandered into the reptile exhibit. Dudley was complaining about how boring the exhibit was and that the large boa constrictor was doing nothing at all. Harry watched from a distance and couldn't help but overlay himself over the snake's existence. A lonely caged soul, who doesn't speak, who remains mocked and gazed at without respect as a caged object that is feared. A creature whose fangs had long since been culled.

Even as his Uncle banged on the glass in an attempt to spook it, Harry felt a form of fellowship with the snake while the overlap of the action reminded him of earlier that morning. After all, its situation was not much different from his own; almost identical in fact.

As the Dursleys moved away Harry was drawn to the snake and was overcome with a feeling of déjà vu. As he watched the snake, it was to Harry's surprise that the snake seemed to stare back at him. Suddenly a word escaped his mouth, drifted through his lips as if from a long-forgotten dream.

"Parselmouth." The word came out horse and dry from years of lacklustre use.

Harry's eyes shot open, his hand jetting over his mouth as a quick gaze around showed that he had not been heard.

The Dursleys successfully thought Harry was mute and for better or worse that was a good thing in Harry's opinion. It was interesting how if you knew someone couldn't talk, you were a lot less likely to speak to them in the first place. Sure, they hated him for being more abnormal, but then again it was a nice boon all things considered and not a lie Harry wanted to be exposed yet.

Returning his focus back to the snake he concentrated his thoughts and reached out to the snake.

"Can you understand me?" he asked through the only form of magic he had ever become proficient in, a magic he would later learn was an extension of the mind magics. Animo Oratio.

The Snake nodded its head earnestly. It could understand him. Harry's sense of déjà vu grew stronger and Harry wondered if this had happened before. It all felt so familiar and not in a good way. A sinking feeling was looming in the back of his mind and yet Harry's gut feeling was to push deeper still, to continue towards that ill-feeling.

"I'm sorry about them. They're not the best sort of people to be around." Harry apologised.

The snake nodded in understanding before gesturing its head at the two larger males waddling to look at a tan-ish scaly-looking lizard. Rolling its eyes its head jerked slightly in rhythmic successions. Harry grinned and held back a chuckle. He realised the snake was laughing at his cousin and uncle while mocking their movements.

"I know how you feel," Harry communicated with his thoughts standing perfectly still leaning slightly against the glass. "It gets really annoying after a while. Especially for you, I bet."

The snake nodded vigorously in agreement as it rose from its sleeping posture to hover at eye level with Harry. So focused on his conversation with the snake, Harry had no chance to brace himself as his much larger cousin tackled him to the ground in a rush to watch the active snake.

"DAD! COME QUICK. LOOK AT WHAT THE SNAKE'S DOING!" His shout rang loudly in Harry's rattled grey matter.

Against Dudley's massive portly mass Harry was sent skidding across the ground. The cold concrete surface unforgiving against Harry's exposed skin. Anger sparked only momentarily as he focused on the source of his pain. His eyes staring daggers up at his cousin. At that moment Harry realised his mistake, the second it happened. He had allowed his emotions to breathe freely for, what had to have been, the first time in years. That single moment was all his suppressed magic needed to break free. And that loose magic possessed both a target and an intent.

The glass making up the vivarium instantly lost its corporeal form. Harry watched with an expression of fear and shock as his cousin who had been standing a little too heavily against said glass fell headlong into the exhibit having lost his balance when its physical form vanished. Wet soaked and confused the portly boy stiffened straight as a stone rod in fear as the massive boa slithered over him and out of the cage it had lived its entire life in.

Gliding elegantly across the concrete the snake stopped for but only a second to stare at Harry. "Thanksss." it hissed out with a curt nod before continuing its way out, hissing at pedestrians as it made its way to freedom.

Looking back at Dudley, Harry spotted that the glass had returned after having calmed down and collected his own emotions. Harry would have grinned as he watched Petunia and Dudley panic in the realisation that the reptile hall now had a new exhibit. Only one thing stopped him and that was the sight of his uncle in all his putrid glory. Purple-faced, veins pumping and throbbing out of his skull. Harry did not dare to break eye contact with this enraged Uncle. As Harry looked up at him, he knew that if there was no good in the world then in the next few hours, he would likely perish under the weight of Vernon Dursleys hatred.

After being practically manhandled into the car and dragged into the house, Harry was thrown into his own cage and as his ears rang from the impact he suffered from hitting the wall, Harry could hear the lock to his cupboard clink shut. Not a word was exchanged. There wasn't a need. Harry knew what was coming. What exactly he couldn't say, but he knew what was coming.

Harry learned early on that any outward actions on his part would trigger the anger and brutality of his relatives. By staying quiet and unnoticed they tended to forget about him and leave Harry in relative peace. But the moment something happened, it was as if all those small events that would have happened otherwise come down upon his head with all the force and mercy of a guillotine that had not been sharpened in a millennium.

This time, however, Harry knew his punishment was not likely to be as gentle as his usual punishments.

Only twice had Harry ever been 'punished' for doing something magical. The first time was when he magically summoned a toy he wanted. A toy that Dudley had taken from him. The boy was selfish and wouldn't share and subconsciously Harry had magically summoned it into his hands even though his rational mind knew he did not want to do it. His Uncle then took it back and dragged Harry into the shed. Pinning Harry's 'sticky' fingers down with a wood clamp he began to whip him with his belt as a lesson to never steal while all the while relishing in his suffering as every so often you could hear Harry's knuckles pop from the press.

Harry had screamed in pain and begged for him to stop as each finger was subjected to the wood clamp in turn. At least he would have been screaming out had it not been for the sheet tied around his mouth, gagging any sound that was produced. In reality, all that came out was a very shrill muffled screech that peaked every so often.

Harry learned then and there that silence would bring him some peace and safety. With each sound that the fat tub of lard heard from Harry, the belt buckle would come down upon him harder than before. It was then that Harry became a mute to the world. After that day Harry never spoke to anyone else again. While he had to endure a few more punishments, eventually everyone, including the Dursleys, had come to believe that he was mute. Harry had come to understand his inability at the time to speak was due to his magic activating to protect him during the punishments. Now it was an act supported and maintained by his magic.

The second time he was 'punished' was when his aunt tried to put an end to the mess that was his hair. Shaving all but a fringe at the front she had left him in an embarrassing state but one he could tolerate. However, by the next morning, Harry had grown it all back.

Three times they tried shaving it however each time it would grow back to its usual messy state. It was during the third time that his uncle dragged him out of bed at midnight and into the kitchen and like a hawk waited, watched as Harry's hair grew back. Each time it became long enough to grasp the porky bastard mercilessly ripped said chunks out of his scalp with no remorse. Sometime during the repeated process Harry had fainted and awoke two nights later. Harry had no idea how he got out of that terrible situation, but he guessed that the family had just given up and got bored with trying to de-hair him. All the same, fainting from blood loss was surprisingly a pleasant way to get away from the pain and torment.

Harry, however, knew this third time would not be like the others. Later that night Harry tensed as the heavy footsteps of his uncle meticulously resonated through the wall as they inevitably approached him. The hinges of his door whispered almost mockingly as they reluctantly opened to reveal his guardian.

Uncle Vernon, a cold rage burning behind his beady eyes that haunted his nightmares, stood over his nearly eleven-year-old form. His fat sausage link fingers grabbing him without hesitation or kindness. He didn't resist as Vernon dragged him out into the shed. Knowing well what was about to happen Harry calmed his mind and created a small room in his thoughts. Harry had done this many times after he discovered he could one day after meditating. In the room of his mind, he could slip away from the mortal coil and hide inside his own thoughts, deaf to all that happened to him.

The golden-red decorated room was small but comfortable. Most importantly it inspired a feeling of confidence and safety. A large lion banner that was draped over the wall watched over him with pride and distinction. Snakes coiled round the bedposts towering form. An eagle statue jutted out over the door, watching vigilantly for any intruder while engravings of badgers marched and danced all along the lowest most reach of the room's walls depicting a time of festival and cheer with great friends. There inside that room, Harry hid within his own mind as his punishment began as the shed's door closed with a grim click.

Bound to the workbench in the shed, Harry's eyes regained their light as he pulled himself out from the room. Not knowing how long he had been inside that room he quickly took note at the sight of the sunlight leaking through the door to see it was daytime. He was stuck in here bound to the wood with his uncle's belts while his numb fingers, were held in place by Vernon's old and brand-new wood clamps. Harry could only guess how long he had been out but considering how stiff he felt Harry guessed it was five days at most. His stomach felt hollow and heavy as it pressed down on himself.

Had he been a normal boy he would have died from lack of hydration, but he wasn't. Harry wondered if this was what those monks did in ancient times to defy the laws of physics. Stories did say they fasted without food and water while meditating for days. While curious the situation was pressing as Harry had yet to see Vernon anywhere. Harry wondered if he had left for work, leaving him there for later. Harry knew this wasn't the end of his torment. As he closed his eyes to re-enter into his mentally safe meditations Harry heard Petunia muttering outside of the shack. Harry guessed she was once again tending to her garden; however, it was more accurate to say she was trying to save it.

"That stupid boy. Running off and causing us trouble again. He better come back soon, or he'll be in big trouble." she grumbled out having to take care of her plants herself due to his absence.

As Harry returned to the crimson room, he paced for a bit within it. Harry wondered if the women had any idea as to his current predicament. Then again, he had to wonder if she was even aware of the suffering he endured at the hands of her chubby husband. While she never helped him, at the same time she never did him wrong either. A stern glare, a sharp tongue here. However, Petunia not once actively went out of her way to harm him in any manner. Shaking his head, he felt it didn't matter. Laying down on the comfy four-poster bed Harry let gentle sleep embrace him as he dreamed.

It was stormy, Harry found himself within his cupboard under the stairs. The door opened and Harry found himself falling out of it into an old shack of some kind. Black rain fell all around him painting the ground around him red. Clouds above descended towards him, opening like one of those worms from Dune. Vile and putrid oil-like liquid dripped down onto him. When it made contact, Harry found he couldn't move as it slowly covered him as the clouds descended. As Harry's nightmare continued and just as Harry gave in to the black sludge, the room burst into light as the shack door fell. Gazing at the door Harry saw a mountain of a man silhouetted proudly in front of the light. With a gentle hand stretched towards him Harry found himself whisked away to safety and away from his suffering. The nightmare that felt too real to be such, turned into blissful dreamless sleep. Not too soon either as the writhing Harry stilled just in time as Vernon opened the locked shack.

Harry opened his eyes. He found himself in his cupboard again. He was unsure how much time had passed and for a moment wondered if he was dreaming again. Pulling up his shirt he saw that the injuries he had endured while still painful were at least visibly gone on his skin which hung loosely on his ribs. Putting his oversized brown shirt back down he wondered if Vernon had become bored of him again. Two taps reverberated through his door as he pondered this likely reason.

Two taps. Harry rolled his eyes. The fat man didn't get bored, he was just tired of eating bad food. Without their cook, he must have felt that the joy of punishing him wasn't worth punishing himself with his wife's cooking. Getting up and walking out Harry made his way into the kitchen despite the ache in his joints and whipped up breakfast as the Dursleys chatted in the background. Just another day as usual.

Oddly enough Dudley was nowhere to be seen. His cousin must have been bored out of his mind and out wreaking havoc somewhere else with Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon, his so-called gang.

With Harry Hunting season being over, what with said primary target missing, the group of stupid boys must have been off somewhere else. Most likely being noisy, bullying some poor schmuck, or vandalising the school to which Harry would likely be blamed for; again.

"Boy! Get the mail." Vernon's commanding voice demanded from the living room couch.

Harry stepped away from breakfast and picked up the mail that had just slid through the mail slot on the door. On his way back he shuffled through the mail before he suddenly felt his heart stop. His heartstrings were being pulled like rubber bands as something in his mind became incredibly active. His magic which he had noticed was becoming, recently, more difficult to control and repress was now gushing out with his thoughts like a leaking sieve. The only defence left that held the flow at bay was his own skin.

Harry felt his chest tighten and his breathing hitch, stuck in his chest. His heart was pounding, and it felt like he was having a panic attack without the panic. So engrossed was he that he didn't hear his uncle's demands as to his hold up.

Someone had sent him a letter. No one ever sent him anything. And yet it felt right, expected. Like this was supposed to happen. Yet the attack felt foreign, unexpected... wrong.

A large fist collided with his jaw as Vernon, having grown tired of waiting on the boy, backhanded him into the ground. Punishment for keeping him waiting Harry rationalised as he wondered what had just happened. All the same, it broke him from whatever kind of attack he was having, so silver lining Harry thought.

"Boy. When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it with the utmost –" Vernon growled out in an irritated manner before stopping as something caught his eye. A letter. A letter that he knew was to come and feared for nearly ten years that it would. Looking at Harry's letter and then back at Harry he ceased ranting and grabbed the mail before rushing off in a hurry, ignoring Harry completely.

His red face had shifted to a sickening shade of yellow that could only be matched by a traffic light or vomit. Apparently, he was incapable of going pale enough to be called white, but Harry suspected that yellow was the average man's pale for his uncle.

Harry sneaking a peek into the living room, curious as to what had caused such a distraught reaction from his Uncle. As he peeked, he saw Vernon and Petunia in a silent but heated discussion, fear in both their eyes. The pair's eyes looked up and spotting him. Petunia simply said in a thorny commanding tone, "Closet. Now." Harry made no argument.

Harry did as he was told and wasn't punished for the burnt breakfast that was produced by this series of events. Again, silver lining harry thought. On his back in the cramped cage, his life revolved around Harry wonder who had sent him the letter. Closing his eyes, he could see the letters on the front of the letter.

Mr H. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging Surrey

Why did the letter trigger an attack response in him and more importantly, who was out there that knew he lived in a cupboard under the stairs? That line alone meant that someone knew of what he was living through, right? Pondering these thoughts Harry drifted into sleep. He did not even care that he was once again locked up in his cage which was confirmed by the sound of the key to the cupboard turning within its keyhole.

Drifting into slumber curled up in his makeshift bed, Harry found himself standing in what appeared to be a sea of stars. Above his head, he corrected his observations as there was a mirrored lake which reflected the stars below him. It felt like he was floating but at the same time looked like he was standing on glass. It was like the sky under his feet was a floor yet all the same non-existent.

In the mirror-like lake above him, that was the sky, Harry could see himself standing on the water looking back at him through the lake-like sky. In the reflection above him, he stood on a lake of water, staring down he was floating in a void of stars. Whatever Harry found himself standing on – be it an invisible sea or galactic void – whatever it was, appeared to be quite stable and cold to the touch like the calm surface of a frozen lake.

Thoughts and questions racked his dreaming mind. What was this... what was he seeing... where was he?

The experience was surreal and following his gut, Harry jumped at the lake-mirror sky. While he expected to fall back down instead Harry drifted toward the lake as if there was no gravity to contain him. The moment he touched the lake, it's mirror-like surface shattered into thousands of sparkling bubbles, each one glowing and shimmering like priceless jewels, each the size of an average adult bowling ball. Harry had shut his eyes when the sky-like body of water shattered but upon opening his eyes, he saw... himself.

Harry was looking at himself yet not himself. He looked... It looked different. Yet he couldn't quite put his figure on what was different. It was like him but unexposed to magic or at least the knowledge of it. He just looked so... ignorant, pure, in pain yes but still pure.

Slightly fearful of what was happening, Harry stepped back a half step. However, the moment he did the dream ended. The galaxy of jewel-like bubbles burst and cracked apart like a cheap windowpane and Harry found himself falling into his small cupboard sweating. The transition was almost seamless and was disorienting and scary. Harry laid there breathing heavily his mind in a cheap panic. Questions of if he was still in a dream or awake weighed heavily on him. Staring at the stairs above him which made up his ceiling Harry couldn't tell when the dream ended, and reality began, and this scared him.

With a jolt, Harry shot up and realised that the trinkets he had collected inside his closet were floating.

Finding his centre and repressing his magic Harry ended the accidental magic and checked to make sure no one had seen him. Inside his closet, at midnight he was grateful that his relatives hadn't paid him a midnight visit.

Going back to sleep Harry shivered in panic. With the depths of his subconscious, he loved magic but after the most recent punishments, he was in no condition to love magic of any kind. Closing his mind, he knew he had to be more vigilant. Any more outbursts like before and Harry feared for his wellbeing. There had to be a limit to what he could survive, and Harry feared that limit would appear the next time. As slumber took hold and Harry dreamt, he remained unaware that such fear and rationality had placed a lock around his centre. A lock that had been placed atop another that was holding back a frightfully full river.

Waking up the next morning, Harry was greeted with the grumbles of his guardians near the front door. While he couldn't see much through the slots of his door, Harry could make out his uncle in a sleeping bag who had been waiting on the mail. In his hand was said mail. Three letters in green. Petunia conversing quietly enough that Harry couldn't hear much but he did hear Vernon drilling shut the mail slot and walking away with a confident and proud grin on his face. The remainder of Harry's day was uneventful and quiet as he remained locked in his cage.

The next day Harry heard the soft patter of letters bouncing off the wood that now blocked the mail slot. He closed his eyes, his head drooping as it didn't matter. Trapped in his cupboard he couldn't get them even if he wanted too. Later that day Harry listened as his letters, four this time were torn apart but a huffing and grumbling Vernon. Each rip tore at his heartstrings and yet brought a sense of relief. Ever since the first letter, Harry realised his control over his magic was weakening. It was flowing more freely and becoming more violent and savage. If things kept falling apart as they had been Harry felt something bad would happen and it would be impossible to fix.

These letters just so happened to be what he thought was the cause as they brought forth both hope and fear. Yet at the same time, every letter triggered within him a sensation of love and hate for his magic. Like a great adventure with both love and pain was just beyond the seal. A journey where despite everything, he was free. This conflicting nature had left Harry confused and uncertain. As night fell, another lock appeared as cracks formed.

The following day which had to have been Saturday since the milkman had arrived, Petunia was greeted with 24 letters all rolled up within the two dozen eggs she was given. Dudley who was racing out of the kitchen from his ranting father and with no shortage of fear and amazement in his words asked from the other side of Harry's cupboard door, "Who is so desperate to talk with you to do that?"

Harry wonder that himself.

Sunday was surprisingly a day of freedom for Harry. He was let out of his cupboard having been told that he was getting a break from being punished. Not likely Harry thought to himself. Harry knew that the real reason was that the post didn't come on Sundays and Vernon likely missed his servant's cooking. Harry scoffed at that thought mentally. Like Owls would care that it was Sunday.

Harry not missing a beat stopped to wonder why he thought owls would have anything to do with his mail or his release. Sure, there were owls on the Dursley's car when four letters arrived two days ago. He had heard them on the car all day after all and heard the family complaining about them, but what did that have to do with his post?

Despite looking sick and somewhat stressed Vernon looked pleased to Harry as he sat down for breakfast. "Love Sundays," he stated cheerfully as he could have meant every emotion in it. "After all, no work, no stress, and of course no post –"

His statement was cut off as a rumbling took hold over the living room. A single letter, soon followed by a swarm of letters, whizzed past their heads and around the room. In an instant, the entire room was filled like a full-on locust swarm with letters addressed to Harry Potter zooming about without a care. This moment broke something within Vernon.

"THAT'S IT!" he bellowed, "WE'RE GOING AWAY! FAR AWAY! WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US!"

Dudley cowering in the corner in his mother's arms in a right distraught state mumbled out, "Dad's gone mad, hasn't he?"

His mother didn't answer as she simply tightened her hug on her son. Vernon's wrath apparently terrified her to no end as well as her son.

That evening the family spent the entire day on the road fleeing from their cosy home at number four.

Through the entire trip, Harry was able to breathe easily. Both because Vernon was focused on driving and because unlike their usual trips the family had taken barely anything with them but a few clothes so at least this time around Harry wasn't buried under their luggage. Something, however, was scaring Harry and now trapped in the moving metal can that Vernon drove, Harry knew exactly what it was that sparked that fear. Vernon. The man was on a quiet warpath and wherever that path ended up was likely to be Harry's grave. The punishment this time was likely to be fatal, even if he was protected by his magic and had nothing to do with someone's letter sending fetish. Somehow Harry knew neither would protect him this time from what was likely to come.

Each night, they made quick stops as they fled from Harry's mail. However, even on the road, the letters seemed to haunt them relentlessly.

It was nearly Monday around midnight when they arrived at their destination. Rushing everyone in a hurry, Vernon corralled the family into a boat and shepherding them himself rowing them to what appeared to be an abandoned lighthouse. As storm clouds greeted them upon the horizon Harry felt nearly sick. The trip had been more stressful for him as the fear of his punishment upon their arrival loomed over his head.

Shoving everyone in Harry could feel the heat of Vernon's tightening grip on his shoulder. Once they all entered Vernon went off to drop the family's luggage upstairs. While he did that, Harry found a corner that felt safest and hid there near the fireplace, hoping to avoid what his instincts were telling him was about to happen.

The creaky shack did nothing for his nerves. The crunch and squeak of the old wet floorboards from above helped Harry track the nearest threat and left him in a rigid state of awareness. His magic was raging inside him along with his survival instincts, but Harry knew if he used magic, his death would only be that much worse.

He sat there huddled away as the second counted, then minutes passed, then hours. The Dursleys had gone to sleep, but Harry found himself desperate to stay awake. The Storm clouds in the distance shrieked out in aggressive and booming fury. A constant reminder to him that there was no escape; A constant reminder that there was no escape, only a matter of time.

It was about noon the next morning that the distant storm's approach struck the shack and Harry was too out of it to care. Earlier that morning, a sleep-deprived Harry had started to fight off his magic actively as it threatening to burst free against his will. Painfully so.

It was relentless and the more Harry struggled to hold it in the more he found he was losing his hold. With the thoughts of inflicting 'punishment' on Harry dancing like gumdrops in Vernon's mind, Harry started to panic. For hours he held off but eventually, he began to break. At some point, small oddities started to happen. They started small, unnoticed. The shack shuttered, the logs in the fireplace moved slightly, wood and glass alike creaked and groaned hauntingly even within the storm approaching crescendo.

Petunia and Dudley were cowering on the couch fearing the shack was haunted but Vernon had jumped to the - albeit right - conclusion that Harry was the culprit.

"BOY! You will stop that this instant!" Vernon commanded as he roamed towards the boy, towering over the struggling child.

Harry didn't hear him. Too busy was he trying to do just that, stopping is screaming magic, that he didn't even hear or notice Vernon approach. A load smack, pain, and a shriek from Petunia broke him from this concentration. Lying on the ground blood pooling from his head which had slammed heavily into the stone wall, Harry gazed up confused before gazing fearfully at the sight of Vernon. The moment he made eye contact thoughts of rage, fury, and anger flooded into Harry's mind. Through it, all only one thought was audible to him.

The boy is at fault, kill him.

Harry's instinct screamed at him to defend himself from Vernon, but Harry ignored it. Years of fearing the torture of using his magic visibly inhibited him. Harry tried to reign in his magic which was threatening to explode outward like a bomb to no avail. In pain, dazed, and with eyes blurred his vision, Harry curled up and focus as best he could on his centre. He endured as Vernon swung his beefy arms again and again at Harry. His bulky mass pinning Harry to the ground where he lay.

"Vernon, what are you doing!?" Petunia shouted before she too coward at the sight of the man's furry.

Not skipping a beat, lightning and darkness eclipsed the shack and Petunia and her son coward as the bestial instincts of Vernon took hold and fell upon the shrinking boy. Blow after blow fell upon Harry and with each one, the abnormality seemed to increase in number. The shack now shaking violently.

"I. TOLD. YOU. TO. STOP. BOY." the obese man demanded with each swing. Petunia was crying words out to her husband begging him to stop. Even afraid she could see the signs that he was making it worse. Something within her, like Harry, was screaming at her to stop him. And like Harry, she didn't act on them. A few seconds later she wished she had.

Vernon hesitated as he saw an oily-black, sandy, mist begin to be emitted from, no, as Harry's body transmuted itself into a dark and malicious mist-like cloud. The last thing any of them recalled was that of a greasy, deathly cry of pain that reverberated for miles and even into the ears of a large mountainous man who stood not but a half day's trip away from them.

Harry found himself no longer being assaulted by his magic nor his uncle. He was having that dream again. The same one the night his first letter came. Like before Harry leapt up to the mirror in the sky and just like before the water burst and Harry found himself surrounded by those warm and magical bubbles that sparkled like jewels.

Standing before himself he was afraid, but a need drove him forward. From apparently nowhere, Harry found his bravery and stared at himself expect to see the same Harry who felt different from him.

It was different. This time he wasn't looking at himself, not really anyway. In front of him was a version nearly five or six years younger. His childlike self smiled up at him as he floated up to eye level. The child was smiling but Harry could feel the storm of fear and pain behind their eyes. Taking a chance Harry reached out with his hand and felt fear. The fear that he would reject the him that held out his hand.

Harry reached out to touch the child, to embrace the scared yet smiling boy. When he stepped forward 'Harry' hesitated. The small boy flinched, afraid of bodily contact. The child stopped smiling and its scared inner emotions were now reflected outside as well as within. All the same, hesitantly its arms open, as if asking for a hug. It was a final show of faith before all hope was lost, the last chance or that's what Harry felt like it was. It looked like it to. The final act of faith before all hope was lost to a child long forgotten.

He acted. Harry too bore himself bare, dropping all guards against the smaller him. In a single movement filled with warmth and comfort, Harry hugged the boy sharing in its fear his own as well. Warmth flooded over him banishing the starry sky which he hadn't noticed before was now replaced by a black oily mist. The mist, filled with rage, made ready to suffocate and consume to two Harry's. Harry, too busy to notice this kept his eyes closed and was focused entirely on accepting the small weak child-like version of himself. Unaware due to his action of embracing this young child, a change occurred within and around him. A pressure unnoticed and unseen like gravity crushed the mist into not. By the time he opened his eyes the mist was crushed into the ground forming a black marble-like floor.

Harry's mind was a blur as thoughts not his own flooded into his mind. A voice spoke behind him and turning around he was greeted by a man who had long black hair and looked to be about fifty or forty years old.

"It's about time." The middle-aged man declared, glaring at him in exasperation. "Had you accepted our magic sooner; things would have ended up a whole lot cleaner."

Turning around Harry noticed the child was gone and turning back he saw himself exactly as he was, Eleven years old, weak, bloodied and bruised. Harry just stood there gaping, uncertain as to what to make of the situation. Stuttering he asked, "W-who... W-what are you?"

The doppelganger sighed, both in frustration and relief. "Well, that doesn't really matter since you already know –" pulling back his hair to reveal his forehead. There was no scare. Harry wondered why he expected to see a scar.

"Who and what I was no longer matters, as I am about to give everything I am to you. Now that you have accepted your magic and no longer fear it, I can, or I should say have, finally complete the ritual." The doppelganger stated as it began to fade away into a spectrum of rainbow coloured glowing particles.

"There has only ever been one Harry James Potter. Just consider this a gift from a 'you' who no longer exists. Don't hesitate as I did, letting life and everyone else direct me as to where to go. And don't wait for the next great adventure to be your first great adventure. Until then my last give is to clean up the mess, we, or rather I, made."

In a flash of light, he awoke unable to say anything and Harry found himself in a white room staring up at the ceiling.

The room was clean and filled with a strong scent of flowers and pungent herbs. The walls were white and far too clean to be comforting. It was out of place seeing as the walls he expected to be made of plasterboard were made from stone bricks. At the same time, they did not feel exceptionally out of place just unusually lazy or ancient, outdated even. A bed curtain red as rose surrounded and shielded Harry from the view of other patients.

Sitting up Harry looked around and basked in the sensation of nostalgia. Closing his eyes, he felt the multitude of magics flowing in the air and wrap around his worn-out body. It felt right, homey even.

With a calming breath, he tried to pull on his magic just like he would usually do and called to his magic. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he was able to summon forth his magic with just as much ease and grace as he did so long ago, or more accurately with just as much ease and grace that he would expect given the eleven-year gap in its use. Directing it as he did Harry watched as one of the roses by his bedside crystallise within the vase that held it. Harry's smile transformed into a grin with a similar easy as the rose's own transformation.

He remembered. Harry Potter had returned to the magical world.

xXxXx

Special thanks to: Darksnider05, kent-jenen, god of all, Princess Silverstar, and Haunton

"For their outspoken comments, encouragement and swift reviews. I look forward to hearing from many more of you in the near future. Here's to you guys. Seriously I doubt I'd have been motivated to unload this as quickly as I have without your simple show of interest. Hats off to you all.

Also, for now, Animo Oratio will remain undefined since there's plenty of evidence to hint at what form of magic it is. Good luck figuring it out; shouldn't be that hard; unless I am overestimating my own writing skills which wouldn't be the first time. Have fun.


	3. Chapter 3 :: Return to the Wizarding

I would like to reiterate that this is a story not intended for children. This is for mature adults, although I have never met anyone that can be considered mature yet in my life. Prudish or Victorian maybe but not mature. If I could I'd give this story an MA rating for those folks but nope I have to sit here reiterating that this is a story for Mature adults. If you are a teenager in the prime of your reckless youth know that I condone your actions of reading my work with a thumbs up as i do so. I do not support you actions, but that doesn't mean I can't approve of you actions that I can't stop. Again let me be as explicit as possible. Shit will get real in later parts, limbs will fly, bodies will clip, and curtains will be opened along with me uploading the wrong documents apparently. This warning will be added to the first chapter later when I get around to it but I won't be held responsible for your supposed innocence because you played the I didn't know card. First thats a lie, this is the internet and everyone knows what that's all about. Rule 34 people. Don't ruin this for other readers. Some people may like my story, they might hate it but want to see what's next. If you don't like it, go away. If you want to flag or troll, go away, the flags not the trolls, trolls are fun to watch. If you spot an error or typo, PLEASE tell me, checking my work is not a skill set that I'm particularly good at nor is it my cup of tea, or Dr. Thunder as the empty bottle inclines. If something has you confused tell me so I can reflect on it and avoid my writings from leaving explicit plot confusing.

No promise that i'll correct it immediately either. I got like another 250 pages left to go over and edit for your reading pleasure. And yes this is a long chapter, sorry not sorry.

xXxXx

Book I :: Chapter 3 :: Return to the Wizarding

He had succeeded or at least Harry had succeeded. Harry recalled everything – well, mostly everything. The strange feeling that had made up eleven years of his life was now gone. The hole that left him empty and confused for so many years was now gone.

Just like he had suspected, all of his experience, knowledge, and memories of which he possessed that made up the latter years of his life now filled that void that had long since resided within him. Harry felt himself filled up with hope at the notion that he could now become a wizard. A true wizard as he now knew what the letters sent to him were and where they hailed from. This had to be the best birthday present he had ever given to himself – ever.

It was an odd feeling though, like he had been in a deep haze on autopilot. Like he was split in two for eleven long years and was finally whole again. It was like waking from a dream not know if you had been asleep or awake the entire time, just moving on with life as usual. If any good came from those eleven years in which he had forgotten himself, it was that all those years allowed for his desire to life to be cultivated into a strong drive he had lost. The seed planted was now strong and growing ever-still.

"Ah Mister Potter, you're awake I see."

Harry head twitched towards the voice of an elderly woman who made her way towards him. When their eyes met Harry felt a surge of thoughts rush into him. His mind clashed and ached as a rampant torrent of thoughts assailed him. Remaining calm, Harry emptied his face of emotions and focused on gaining control over his magic finding the best he could do was cull it to a dull roar.

"Sluggish upon awakening, slight daze appearance upon first observation; to be expected. Appears to be suffering from headache and head injury, possible result of trauma from his magic running amok. Magic is calm and tranquil, that's good. He appears to be calm and comfortable, also good. No expression of panic, confusion, or fear, curious. Hasn't spoken a word nor made any response to healer presence. Could be quiet by nature or cautious, both possible. Result from abusive history; possible. Shell-shock also possible, should keep in consideration."

Her inner thoughts regarding his condition echoed in his head as he tried to reign in his mental magics. It took all but a second for Harry to realize that his mental magics were now a lot more powerful if he could hear their thoughts even with his mental barriers up.

The women pulled out her wand and waved it over Harry who made not to move in response. He felt comfortable around her, a little tense maybe but... okay. Certainly, it made it easier for him to not react on instinct to her drawing her wand.

He would even say he felt safe around her. A slight glow emanated from her wand several times as she waved it over his small stature. Harry not shifting his eyes from hers continued to listen in on her thoughts, curiosity overtaken his reasoning. He didn't want to pry or be intrusive but curiosity and a need to know why she felt familiar drove his actions.

"Confirmed, magic core is stable; Obscurus appears to have returned to a state of dormancy, should leave unprovoked for now. Appears to be heavily partitioned within magic core. Patient shows signs of trauma extending back years ago. Should be introduced to a mind healer to improve recovery. Numerous internal skeletal injuries noted as reported; bone mending drought treatment should be continued. Extremely malnourished; replenishing potions and balanced meals should be provided during treatment. Magic lock on his vocal cords still present, investigate cause later. When dealing with an Obscurial, speak warmly and gently so as to reinforce that they are safe. Avoid provoking emotional distress and emotional outbursts." she thought to herself unaware that Harry was listening too.

Harry recalled that bit of accidental magic when her thoughts went over his vocal cords. He had magically locked his vocal cords subconsciously when he was a kid. With that thought in his mind he agreed that in hindsight it was the best thing to do at the time though it likely left his cords underdeveloped. True, all the lock really did was prevent him for talking accidentally, but it did effectively make it easier to play the role of a mute. He could still talk, the magic just made it easier not too. A byproduct being a pair of woefully underused lungs.

"Mister Potter, I am Poppy Pomfrey, a healer. You can call me Madam Pomfrey. Do you remember who you are? Do you know where you are?" She asked warmly.

Harry nodded to the first but shook his head for the latter. The latter was technically a lie since Harry did have an idea as to where he was thanks to his newly acquired memories.

Even though it had been destroyed nearly a decade after the war began its historical importance was never lost to Harry. St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It looked pretty nice he thought to himself when he compared it to the radioactive landslide, he knew well enough.

How he got there exactly he didn't know. The last thing he could recall before his dream was himself trying to hold back his magic while Vernon beat him into the ground.

Vernon!

Harry's thoughts sparked a boiling fire in recollection and his magic flared violently as hate filled him. Years with the man flooded back to the forefront of Harry's mind.

Madam Pomfrey yelped in a surprised panic at the sudden burst of magic from Harry. Clearly worried that the Obscurus would awakening or appear she began trying to calm him down. The words of caution and attempts to calm him where lost to Harry, not to mention needless.

Harry quickly awoke to the same realization and calming himself down Harry reigned in his magic before looking at the Healer with an apologetic look.

Surprised at how quickly the boy regained control Madam Pomfrey continued to work her magic while making no word of reprimanding or praise as she was unsure what triggered Harry's response. Once she was done, she handed him a series of potions, all of which tasted horrible. As Poppy was about to leave Harry spotted a large mountainous man with a massive black beard standing just down the hall.

In front of the towering man were two others who appeared to be in a heated argument. It was slightly comical seeing the teary-eyed man so uncertain as to how to stop the twos argument. A rather severe looking women who was draped in deep emerald green robes was yelling at an older man in rather flamboyant and vibrant dress robes. The man had piercing sapphire lit blue eyes that stared at his opposition with a twinkling glow behind half-moon spectacles. The looked seemed empty, the kind of look some gave another that they were ignoring but hiding as they waited for their opposition to exhaust themselves.

Instantly Harry recognized them. Even though his recollection of them was broken and sparse he remembered enough to know who they were. God bless those old wizarding photos and chocolate cards. Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva Mcgonagall, and Albus Dumbledore. Harry felt like he was about to cry at the sight of the first two but Albus neutered that emotion posthaste. The first two had left him with a feeling of remorse, joy, sadness, and feelings of love and acceptance that no one had ever been able to instill in him before since the ritual. Albus however was a scorching burn mark – a scar – within his memories; A plague upon them.

With memories from his post life vibrant and vivid in his mind Harry could recall what Albus had done to him and what he had done to the world, as well as what he would become in the future.

The Bright Lord. The savor of magic kind as he ran it into the mud. A Dark Lord who was viewed as a Hero rather than a villain, all ignorant of the fact his reign led to a continuous hell.

The Wizard who brought about the end of the world and who single handedly brought the wizarding race to the brink of extinction. He was the worst and possible most evil Wizard in the history of the world, putting to shame all Dark Lords that came before him. Even Riddle was paltry in comparison to what the wise fool had become. Riddle, a killed a few hundred. Dumbledore, he led all of magic to ruin. This definition also didn't take into consideration the atrocities that his actions had sparked others to do and had done after the war. The world of ash, soot, and decay, that hell Harry lived immortally within, was crafted single handedly by this man's leadership.

In hindsight it was a funny feeling really; Knowing the fates or fate of people he himself only knew from old records and blood torn battlefields. In the end however that was all it was, information, knowledge. The ritual did not overwrite who Harry was, or maybe it did, honestly, he himself didn't know. Harry was Harry and asking which Harry he was like asking if the person he was five minutes ago was also Harry. Time itself was fickle and the ritual wasn't a form of time travel, not exactly. Harry Potter – the man who became known as the Walking Death – was not gone, just irrelevant. What mattered was who he would become and becoming the best wizard he could be was now a far more possible feat in comparison to before he had awakened.

Shouting from afar drew his attention back to the trio of old, older, and big. Looking up from his revelations Harry watched the elderly trio with mild entertainment while swallowing down the vile that was Dumbledore. That's right, just as he was not the Dark Lord synonymous with death, neither was this aged man the same Bright Lord that lead the world to hell. At least for now he wasn't, Harry hoped.

"An Obscurial Albus! He's an Obscurial. Merlin! How could you... I told you! I _warned_ you! I did nothing and I should have. They were the worst sort of muggles imaginable, I knew, and I told you, warned you! You can't hide this. The whole world will know. This is negligence of the worse kind Albus! And to the son of those two of all people..." Mcgonagall wailed horribly at the flamboyantly dressed Dumbledore. Even Harry could tell she was trying her best to contain herself from causing a public scene, failing miserably in the process all the same.

"Now Professor –" Albus started to interject.

Harry snickered. Judging from his face which now that he got a better look he could see more clearly, Harry guessed the man was still struggling with the fact he was now an Obscurial and worse that he could possibly be responsible for letting it happen.

In truth Albus was desperately trying to quell the situation while figuring out how to salvage his plans for the boy while hiding the controversial fact that could very likely be traced back to his meddling. It would do the boy no good if everyone knew, and certainly would do him no good. In fact, several individuals present would not come out pretty from the political shit-storm this situation would wrought.

Little did Dumbledore know, the Death Walker had plans that would make his life worse and Harry had every intention to put them into motion the moment he reached Gringotts.

"NO ABLUS!" Mcgonagall interjected. Her outburst carried well and caused several heads to turn towards the argument. Regaining her usual temperament which felt oddly colder than usual she continued in an iron tone, "I listened. Believed you; Believed that what you were doing was the right thing. Believing it was best for Mr. Potter. I disagreed but listened anyway. I thought we were doing Lily and James proud. 'They're the only family he has' – those were your own words Albus."

A finger pointed angrily at Harry while her eyes stared daggers into Albus's blue, "Harry James Potter, Albus, the boy you left with those...those... _things_! Those monsters have clearly caused him to suffer and this was the result. Those injuries are not cause by what constitutes family Albus. The Healers have found evidence of abuse, physical abuse Albus, that dates back years, maybe even his entire life. That doesn't even take into account what possible psychological abuse he could have been subjected to, no what abuse he did suffer as his magic state clearly confirms."

Harry for the briefest of moments wondered about that. Looking down at his arms Harry found it odd that he had so few scars. The number of beatings which could easily be called torture in most cases left vertically no scars considering the number of them and their brutality. The injuries that were skin deep were always gone the morning after he received them, and the worst injuries heal but remained visible as slight and mild scaring that was barely visible. With clothing those scars might as well not have existed, especially with his baggy clothing.

He always thought it as some form of magic, which it was, but it did make him wonder what kind of magic could hide such scars. With his knowledge of magic back in full Harry found it odd that he still knew nothing of this odd situation were wounds that existed would heal completely within a day yet ache as if they never had. A side-effect of the ritual perhaps? Unlikely. Perhaps a side-effect of the curse. No, the curse worked by rewriting causality, rendering wounds, even death mute, as though they never happened. Rare magic perhaps, certainly a possibility, but what kind and when was he exposed to it. Maybe a form of stasis magic triggered by the ritual or something else perhaps?

Questions for later he supposed. If the healers found nothing immediately wrong, then it could be held on a back burner for now to simmer in his head. That was definitely something Harry was glad about for sure. He hated it when people fussed over him with overt worry. Concern and caring love, okay he'd feel very uncomfortable around but would appreciate. Professional inquiry was annoying but respectful when done by intelligants. Harry wondered if that was even a word. Overt worry and showers of fake affection, well at least he'd have a wand again soon to deal with that. Apperating as he was now was not only risky but would also be difficult to explain away.

Looking back up Harry watched as Professor Mcgonagall redirecting her finger towards Albus as she continued her rant. "Family does not subject their own to such horrors Albus and I am ashamed that I bare partial responsibility for it. I let you take him. And that mistake is something I can never undo."

Harry missed the words Albus used in his defense. Professor Mcgonagall was there when he was left with the Dursely's. So outrage was she and so powerful was Harry's legilimency that Harry could visibly see the memory that sparked her outrage and feel the fury of emotions behind her.

While mere words could never undo the feeling of betrayal he would have felt at the person's responsible for his suffering, her feelings conveyed another story and trumped any self-righteousness he'd have felt. Harry's legilimency being far more powerful could communicate her every emotion with crystal clarity, every ounce of remorse to him, and like a sponge Harry bathed in the warm feeling those thoughts gave him. It had been the closest thing to motherly love he could ever recall feeling. Best of all those feelings were real. There was something to be said to that if after five hundred years of recalled memories she was the first, including the ten he just lived.

Looking back at the trio, Harry was surprised to see Mcgonagall being held back by Hagrid who was gentle holding her in place by the shoulders, trying to calm her down having picked her as the most likely to go wands in, with the argument. The healer that had been tending to him – who he now recalled vaguely as the healer of Hogwarts – had now taken the agitated Mcgonagall's place in lecturing all present. Reading he surface emotions Harry smiled in amusement as he felt her irritation over the disturbance the trio presented in the ward while also feeling conflicted as she so desperately desired to eat into Albus along with her fellow witch.

"Enough you three." She started, turning to stare sternly at Albus. "There is a reason Wizarding Law promotes Azkaban imprisonment in response to child abuse and endangerment. One doesn't just become an Obscurial by repressing their magic. This is a fact we know well Albus. There must be fear, a reason for hating one's own magic. This situation isn't simply mentally born or imagined. The boy has injuries, Albus. Scars, bruises and evidence of physical torment internally. He may look fine on the outside but internally the wounds run deep. Those did not come from a wand. They came from muggle means. The whole world will learn what his 'family' did to him Albus and not even you can stop the wizarding world from reacting to this. The prophet was already here this morning. By chance, if this story isn't out already at this very moment then you Albus have been blessed by the fates themselves."

"The boy is a hero to them, to the whole wizarding world. They won't sit idly by once this gets out and it will get out Albus Dumbledore. This wasn't just some lost nameless wizard who became an Obscurial, this is Harry James Potter, The-boy-who-lived. This is the child who put an end to the terror of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If you understand this than I suggest you leave now. The outcry from this will leave even you burdened for some time, assuming you still have your wand arm attached after the public finds you. Now if any of you wish to see the boy you will have to wait for a later time, he needs rest and judging from the short outburst of magic when he saw you," – giving a sharp glare at Dumbledore – "your presence will become a detriment to his recovery so I must restrict you from visiting my patient."

The elderly Healer's tone was informative but also final. It wasn't a debate and as a Healer her word was law. Albus gave a short glance towards Harry who made the attempt to look like he was trying to relax and fall asleep.

He didn't open his eyes until he heard the old man's robes rustle into the distant hallway. That was odd Harry thought to himself. The Dumbledore he knew, both old and older, struggled with letting others have their way. He was a man who needed a piece of everyone's pie to eat and the secrecy of them not seeing him eat it. Then again, his leaving might very well have been with the intention of securing the latter aspect of his personality. For now, he'd be careful just in case this aged wizard was what he suspected him to be.

Reopening his eyes, he could see Hagrid fidgeting uncomfortably as Minerva and Poppy whispered something in heated debate. When the two came to some form of an accord Minerva came over and sat herself in a chair next to his bed.

Harry had to wonder what Mcgonagall had said that convinced her to let her approach after she clearly said no one was to see him till later.

"Mr. Potter? I am Professor Minerva Mcgonagall one of the teachers who will be teaching you at Hogwarts." She explained sounding somewhat distant and indifferent. Harry felt himself want to grin at how out-of-place the notion of her trying to maintain a teacher and student relationship with him at this point. Especially after he had witnessed and felt the strong emotions, she had just unleashed upon Albus himself in regard to his health. It was also amusing she said will be as if it was naturally assumed, he'd be going to Hogwarts. While this did egg him a little in her defense, she wasn't wrong.

With a hoarse voice Harry replied, "Just Harry professor, and I'm sorry, but what's Hogwarts?"

He knew obviously what Hogwarts was, hell he had lived most of his life in that homely, devastated, torn down, and magically portent castle. But he figured it best to play along the notion he knew little about their world if anything at all about it for the time being. Technically he didn't and his memories didn't recall that far back into his youth. The only world of magic he truly knew was the world of death and decay.

Mcgonagall's eyes looked on in mildly hidden shock and those present where equally but more openly surprised that he could talk. Sharing a glance, they returned their attention with the same question on their minds.

"Okay Harry. Um... your muggle records and the Healers here determined that you couldn't talk because of some magic cast on you. How..."

Harry shook his head, "I can talk, I just choose not to. If I didn't talk then I was less likely to get into trouble and more likely to have shorter punishments if any. So, what's Hogwarts again?"

"Have you not read your letter?" Minerva asked pushing aside the urge to fish for details regarding his treatment. Harry shook his head.

"You wouldn't be referring to the ones that have been hounding my Aunt and Uncle for the last three to four days now? Those letters where all confiscated. I never got to read even one of them. They're also the reason we ended up in the middle of nowhere in an old shack. The most I got to see was the address and that they were for me."

"That be da reason why I was sent Professor," Hagrid pitched in interjecting his part into the conversation. "Dumbledore sent me to ah, give young Harry here his letter for Hogwarts."

"Um, sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked since technically he wasn't told who Hagrid was yet.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid, everyone does." The Giant of a man replied, smiling broadly.

"Hogwarts, again, what is Hogwarts?" Harry asked a little more firmly in irritation then he intended.

The uncomfortable expressions on Pomfrey's and Mcgonagall's faces were now present on Hagrid's face too. Harry guessed the man finally caught on to his lack of _informed_ knowledge regarding the school.

"Mr, sorry. Harry, did nobody tell you?" Mcgonagall slowly eased in not wishing to touch a subject that could very easily be delicate.

"You mean that I'm a wizard? No, but it wasn't hard to figure out that I was one. Between levitating my stuff and causing exhibit glass at a zoo to vanish accidentally it wasn't hard to figure out or at the least believe I was capable of magic. Though I could have just as easily been psychic but considering that anything related to magic was taboo within the Dursely's house it wasn't hard to figure out which category I was under." He explained. Looking at Pomfrey, "Plus considering you were using a wand like object on me earlier I'm pretty confident in my guess."

The three of them looked shocked at this. Hagrid being the one with the least self-control and lacking any form of filter asked, "Blimey Harry. Do you mean ter tell me, you know nothing abou' – about anything?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable with the topic but trying to convey it with good intentions.

Harry simply nodded, before he explained what little he did know. The only point he had to stop telling them his story of what he knew events to be as was when he explained that he was told his parents died in a car crash. Mcgonagall took exception to this a bit more vocally than Hagrid did – much to Harry's surprise and enjoyment.

"Of all the pig nosed, Merlin waving... ugh. I can't believe, the nerve. James and Lily? A car crash? James causing one is possible, but to have die by a car crash!? It's absurd, a cruel and outrageous... how dare they. It belittles everything they stood for. Their very lives... what they went through, what they were capable of!" Mcgonagall ranted. Harry just watch happily and reminded himself to ask about his parents later once they were done.

When she finally caught herself ranting, Mcgonagall regained her professionalism and instructed Hagrid to hand him his letter. While reading it, Harry felt warm inside as the first step to being himself was handed down to him. It only took eleven years, but this was the first step to him living, Hogwarts. Once he finished reading, Mcgonagall explained to him about the wizarding world and how he was a wizard who like many others was orphaned because of the civil war that ended a year after his birth. A war that ended with the death of the man most called You-Know-Who. As they talked, she explained how dark the times were, when people lived in constant fear of dark wizards. She did a decent job though she glanced over details such as the particulars of the political portion of the world and how magic itself greatly with the loss of many noteworthy family names during those times resulting in many children losing their families and wealth to the dark.

Looking at the time and realizing how late it was, Professor Mcgonagall informed him that she would return the next day to continue their discussion. Harry agreed it was getting pretty late and judging from the healer's angry glare directed into the air at no one in particular, was probably a good indication that now was a good time to postpone their conversation. With a final gesture, she presented to him a book call _Introduction to the Wizarding World_ before leaving. It was a rather large book that she said would make the time in the hospital more bearable. Thanking her for the gift Harry watched as Hagrid joined her just as the sweet temptress of sleep overtook him abruptly. No doubt the potions he was put on earlier that day where responsible for that.

The following morning after a dreamless slumber Harry awoke slightly stiff. His bones ached and it felt like hundreds of little needles where prickling his bones underneath his skin. Picking up the book Mcgonagall left him carefully as to not strain any of his wounds, Harry began to read it until the morning sun greeted him through the charmed windows. Sure, it was a quick gloss over, but it was informative.

Most of the book's contents matched what he could recall from memory, which was still a lingering and confusing notion in his mind. Hell, anything this close to bonafide time magic would be very confusing concept for an eleven-year-old boy who possessed the understanding and knowledge of an old man pushing ten millennia in years.

Everything from the government, muggle wizard relationships, to even magic schools and magic use was included and talked about within the book. The book however was far to fairytale-ish for him to have not shot up red warning flagx. Far too much was missing for an informative piece used to educate young muggle families preparing to enter and join their world.

There was no mention of the corruption the world possessed. Nothing existed on the differences in treatment between noble and nameless families, both social and legal. Nothing on how humans and demi-humans could be bought and sold like animals and in some cases like toys, which honestly wasn't a surprise. Then again, no mention was made and in some parts were flat out lies regarding magical creatures. Seriously, there are no XXXXX creatures in England, that was a blatant lie. It wasn't like there was a giant Basilisk under a school or anything, nope nothing wrong there. And what about the entire population of witches and wizards? Humans are a lifeform, creatures, aka living beings who possessed magic. And what was more dangerous than a self-righteous human with a wand. Harry shook his head, he'd have to keep that in mind for a later date. Perhaps when he had a cup of coffee or tea.

There was definitely a lot missing from the Book which wasn't even restricted to the present.

Hell, historically there was nothing on how the alliances of light and dark divided the country between their respective groups leaving no middle ground for for debates. Not a hint to enligthen them that dark wizards united and aided Hitler during World War II which was honesty a quote Harry hated. Dark wizards? What the hell was a Dark wizard, most wizards wore black robes all the damn time. Foul intentioned, misguided, cruel and inhuman, those were good adjectives to use.

The worst thing in Harry's opinion was the fact that muggleborn parents could lose control over their child's rights if they sent them to join the wizarding world. In some cases, each depending on the situation the parents may unknowingly and essentially sign away the children off to a magical guardian the moment they agreed to send them to Hogwarts or any magical school for that matter. It was unsurprisingly not present but still, it pissed Harry off. He should have expected it. It's not surprising really since such a fact would be a deal breaker for all but individuals such as the Dursley's. Harry agreed that some things shouldn't be stated but it left a acidic taste in his mouth as he swallowed this truth.

The book was clearly made for muggleborn families in order to tame them and direct their discussion to join the magical community. Sure, Harry remembered almost nothing about the wizarding world when it was functional society however there were plenty of documents and records within old wizarding houses that he conquered that told a very corrupt picture of the world. True, they could be false but judging from what the book stated and how it matched up perfectly with those records Harry was far more trusting of the grim and realistic notes of his past, in comparison to this 'Everything is Magic' propaganda.

Harry racked his head over that very likely possibility.

There were a few things in particular about this that Harry could easily fall into a rage over. If the corruption was as real as he thought it was then something had to be done. Between the two war parties of light and dark, the lack of international trade between magic communities, the negligent presence of an emergency response protocol in the event of an S.O.S breach or collapse... Harry let out a heavy sigh as he stopped making his mental list.

He had his work cut out for him. He'd have to figure out how to prepare for these eventualities since many of them led to the worst war to ever happen in history and the death of millions as well as the collapse of wizarding society. If nothing was done it was very likely he'd end up suffering again.

Preparations and changes needed to be made and Harry knew he'd have to figure out how to trigger them sooner rather than later. Of course, there were other problems he'd have to tackle if he wanted to really make a difference.

While he did consider how taboo and tasteless some of those topics could be it was understandable that the book didn't include them but Harry knew something needed to be done. While Dark families might support them and the Light avoided talking of them, Harry didn't think that said tastelessness was an excuse for their lack of attention and inclusion, let alone lack of leaving a hint that such foulness existed in the world.

The most shocking example being the relationship between a young witch or wizard's magic development and sex. A topic that was a real eye opener for Harry himself that explained a lot. That was an embarrassing topic for sure but turned invaluable when he tried to aid pockets of magic in reviving the lost lineage.

Much like with everything regarding puberty, a witch and wizard's magic core would respond in a similar manner to one's hormones. This was usually in the form of their magic's spiking uncontrollably or flaring unsuspectingly as it seeks equilibrium within their bodies.

This as Harry understood it caused an overflow of magic within a witch or wizard and effected already temperamental emotions and hormonal activity.

If left unchecked or cared for would result in many symptoms ranging from developing a strange quirk or simply losing control of one's magic. Out of character actions, uncontrollable desires, and worse physical harm to the child or teens in question was very possible in rare cases of those potent in magic. In some cases, it would even arrest the development or minds of the witch and or wizard in question. Which explained a lot for a Harry who at the time remembered his childhood at Hogwarts before he lost said memories.

The worst outcome resulted in a mental breakdown of one's rational thought due to the heightened need and sensations the witch or wizard would experience. In short, the witch or wizard would lose sense of their inhibitions and rationality.

Upon learning this tidbit of information, Harry had come to understand why even though sex was frowned upon by the staff, none of them seemed to do anything about it. Not to mention why a total of 314 broom closets existed within Hogwarts. Then again only 105 where known to the school's inhabitants, at least to his knowledge.

It was a ridiculous but then again who would believe that puberty was the main reason as to why Hogwarts was created in the first place.

Harry snickered at this thought. In all likelihood no one knew this fact. It did however explain the hypocrisy of the wizarding societies he had met. Every one of them subjecting themselves to Victorian culture while betraying it behind closed doors. What it didn't explain was if everyone knew of it, then why was Victorian culture held to so violently.

Staring at the ceiling Harry put away the drool of questions and problems he'd have to face and instead daydreamed about what incredible adventures and friends he would make at Hogwarts. Magic was unpredictable but friendships sparked two people to immediately came to mind. Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Of the people he could remember, it was only those two whom he could recall with almost perfect clarity. In comparison, the list of people to avoid was massive. Malfoy, Dumbledore, Ron and Molly Weasley, Fudge, Peter Pettagrew, Tom Riddle. The list was a problem child he'd like to tackle sooner rather than later. The problem was most of the names were fuzzy to his mind with no real reason or fact to base around. With the exception of Ron Weasely and Dumbledore, all the meaning those names had to Harry were vague association with negative intention born from the lingering feelings of his forgotten memories. Sure, it was a gut feeling but that was as trustworthy as his magic itself.

Sitting up in bed, Harry entered his mindscape to see Hogwarts not as it was but as his memories knew it to be. Old, damaged, and so magically fortified with sharpened teeth. It was the fort magic needed but never had. So magically potent and protected that nothing could get in or out without first dying seven times over.

In its library Harry made a mental list of things to do. His goals for his new life, seven pledges to himself.

Learn more about myself and my parents

It didn't matter before but now thanks to the memories pass on to him, Harry knew for a fact his parents loved him. They left him gold and, in all likelihood, a great deal more than he knew of as well. If nothing else Harry knew their will existed. In hindsight it made sense, after all if you're going to hide away because you're being hunted by a known crazed serial mass murder then you would logically leave a will behind just in case. That likely to exist will, his legacy, his family, Harry wanted to know everything about it and them. After all family was something he desired greatly in his past and now. It drove him to madness and to seek his own death, like hell he'd let something like living stop him from achieving it.

Practice, learn, and master as much magic as possible

Harry was a wizard. Whatever an Obscurus was, it was bad and came about from repressing his magic. No more of that, Harry told himself. He would embrace his magic and perform the best that he could. No longer would he need to fudge his scores for Dudley. Magic was almost all but a lost art when he performed his ritual. The only magics remaining limited to forbidden spells practiced by those who called themselves inner circle mages, and an assortment of forty given common spells. The Art of magic was lost, leaving only magic triggered by intent to be practically. No Harry would record and ensure that should he fail, Magic would be protected by both magical and mundane means. No matter what magic it was, so long as it exists, Harry would record and protect it. On his family name he'd ensure that magic was never lost to those of the future again. Plus, it be nice to have a library of books that filled an entire room. A small pet dream he should consider completing.

Have fun

What point is there in magic and having magic if he couldn't enjoy his life. Considering what the Obscurus felt like within him and everyone's reactions; He likely would never return to the Dursely's ever again. Should he have to, well, that was what these pledges were for. Time to start on a new leaf and forge his own fate. Harry Potter, wizard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And self-note, definitely make that private library.

Make money

Living off your parents is nice and all, but Harry earned his keep and most of his wealth was locked away until he would be of age. If he was to succeed, he need to do so with his own actions. It was a simple fact of principle. If possible, he would use what money he had left to start his own fortune. If there was one thing, he had to success at it was making a fortune. The wealthier a mage was the more access to better quality studies and magics they had. Plus, extra cash could make life more interesting for those he befriends. Nothing shouted fun like dodging a hundred fanged frizbee's flying all over the place.

Make friends and protect them

With the self-important and easy steps out of the way, the most important thing was to meet the people that he knew would make his life worth living. Keep an open mind as well as an open heart. And maybe curse a few along the way who wish to harm them. Harry chuckled mirthlessly at that last bit. There would be many such people if he got around to making waves and he just knew it to be a fact he'd end up with many enemies. He already knew what it would feel like to fail to protect them and he wouldn't every let that happen again. When the world took those he loved, he laid out a trail of death behind himself. This time, he'd ensure their corpses made bridges to their future.

Stop Dumbledore and Voldemort when and if it is needed

As in according to his third pledge, Harry resolved to have fun and enjoy his life. If the dark lords and so-called bright lords of the land wanted to hinder him from doing just that then he would act. He was not going to be their tool of war nor their messiah of salvation. If the world thought it could put a leash back on Harry Potter, it had another thing coming. Harry experienced the outcome such acts resulted in. Never again.

Never submit. Hold true to your principles and your pledges

Before he bowed to the common knowledge of the people and the world around him. Believing there was such things as Good and Bad magic, that there was no hope or future for him in a world without his loved ones. Harry would do what he believed was necessary, what he thought was right.

With this final edict Harry told himself he would never let another rule his life. His rights, his magic, his love, his fate, all of it was his to do with as he pleased along with all the consequences that come with such decisions.

If he couldn't live by these pledges, then he might as well be a tool born into the world only to appease its wishes. That was a way of life Harry didn't consider equated to living. The memories he had gained were those of a man who lost everything and bet it all on a slim hope and the very possible opportunity of dying. Harry had no desire to live the same sorrow filled life again – alone and empty.

Coming out of his mental trance Harry chuckled to himself. He was never one for strict rules or guidelines always they always seemed to be in someone else's favor and yet here he was making his own rules while condemned to a hospital bed. A decision that was literally world changing regardless of if he succeeded or not. At the very least he now had time and knowledge at his disposal to make it easier to break free from his fate. After all Dumbledore was sure to keep him on a short leash, or at least as short a leash as he could hope too.

As Harry watched the healer make her way to check on him, he realized that to make due his goals he'd first have to break out of this hospital and potions hell. A reminder made clearer as the platter she carried had a potion the eerily reminded him of skella-grow.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as thankfully it wasn't for him. For the most part he was fully healed and would be placed on a rather long prescription of nutrients potions that for all intense and purposes was an appetite enhancer. Potions that fixed malnutrition didn't exactly do wonders on the body nor fix malnutrition in the wizarding world. The next best thing for wizards to do was increase their appetite and eat their heart out.

A sad truth considering Muggles on the other hand had better treatments that for starters worked if only over a longer time period. St. Mungo's however was a magical hospital created by pureblooded wizards or at the very least wizards with strong blood lineages. They would more likely be caught with their knickers down and banished then perform barbaric muggle practices. Hell, it was even more likely that they would sooner say panties in contrast to nickers to in front of him. At least at the bare minimum they would perform the Natural's act of washing their hands.

Actually, Harry wasn't too sure about that one either. The only ones he had notice wash their hands where muggleborn, so that was still up in the air. He'd have to confirm and do something about that if the jury was out.

All in all, the hospital was keeping him around to see what they could do about his Obscurial nature. Normally he should be dead by now. The only other Obscurial to have survived after losing control was a young man named Credence Barebone or, so Harry had been told.

After a few days passed many healers having seen Harry's positive and lively disposition which left them curious as to how he could possibly be an Obscurial. Harry had met several experts over his incarceration including one rather awkward man named Newt Scamander. The old man looked surprisingly young for his age but then again that was a wizard for you. The lack of a beard was probably why he looked so young. Apparently, you didn't get a crazy beard until you hit your eighties.

After a extensive examination and odd conversation with Newt, Harry was deemed by him and several healers safe and not a hazard despite the curious bond present between the Obscurus and Harry. Oddly enough that very same bond which was an unknown prevented the extraction of the Obscurus from Harry's magic.

Harry found he liked the twitchy and uncomfortable around crowds' man. Passionate and easily-misunderstood where two words that came to mind when he thought of Newt Scamander, two words he could associate with himself too. In his spare free time in the ward while not under observation and undergoing tests Harry thought back to what Scamander had told him.

"It would seem Mr. Potter that the Obscurus within you has been trapped within you core. I have never seen something like this before. It's almost like you grew the Obscurus and it consumed your magic only for your magic to spontaneously grow rapidly in response and consume the Obscurus. I don't even know where your magic ends and the Obscurus begins, Mr. Potter. Fascinating really."

Harry reflected on those exact words that Mr. Scamander left him, after agreeing to be a guinea pig at a later date to investigate his unique condition. He had rejected his magical self if not for eleven years then for only brief time and this was the result. When he accepted it again, he had saved himself from the monster he had created. At least Harry assumed that was the situation. It wasn't an easy situation to break down what with anything being a possible variable.

Grimly but still willingly Harry felt his mind touch upon the Obscurus. It felt murky and slimy under his mental touch. "Guess that means you have to accept me too. I won't reject you just because you're a parasite so until I say otherwise, you're stuck with me till the end of my days." Harry muttered to himself and the Obscurus within as sleep took him once more. Scamander called the Obscurus a dark thing born of his magic. And while Harry was fine with that, he himself wasn't so sure. The Obscurus in a way was a child of his own making, born from his magic. To him, abandoning it without first coming to know it, was the same as abandoning an unplanned for baby. The differences were there but Harry knew all to well what it felt like to be unwanted. A fate he'd wish upon no one.

When morning came after Scamander's leave, Harry was discharged and was pleased to be greeted by Professor Mcgonagall upon his release, half expecting Albus to be there.

Just as she had promised she had visited him the next day after he awakened. And the next, and the day after that, all throughout his stay at the Hospital. Every day of the week he had been conscious and staying at the Hospital, the professor had showed up to talk and answer Harry's questions. Usually while carrying and performing her own work at the same time.

Despite her iron-clang-all-round-stern elderly appearance Harry could tell she was more of a fair familiar motherly type. Almost grandmotherly actually. That and from the short exposure of legilimency he quickly applied felt the pain and grief she endured having left him to his fate with the Dursely's. As he dove deeper Harry recognized an emotion which caused him to instantly pull out. He felt slightly ashamed for intruding on such private emotion having felt such a painful feeling before.

The loss of a family. That was something Harry would never touch on carelessly. Thankfully with his memories and the time in the hospital Harry had gained enough skill in occlumency to control his passive skill as a mind reader of others minds and hearts. Unlike when he awoke, he could now use his occlumency shields not just to protect himself but to prevent in his own talents from reading others. It did also help that he unknowingly built them up for nearly ten years of his life.

Following his soon to be professor, Harry watched as she stuck her wand out and summoned a triple decker vibrant purple bus which Harry was hesitant to get on. There was a twitch of excitement and warning eating at him at the sight of the vehicle that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Is something the matter Mr. Potter?" she asked him when he hesitated to join her on the bus.

"Um, no not really. It's just I got a bad feeling about riding on this bus." Harry replied honestly. His body was responding oddly to the strange bus and he had a bad feeling about riding it. It was a mix of fear and excitement similar to what one would feel as they approached a particularly aggressive roller coaster or in Harry's case a particularly exciting battlefield which was why he felt hesitant.

Mcgonagall smiled at him and reassured him. "You have good instincts Mr. Potter; however, I assure you it is perfectly safe enough to ride." she said with a slight gesture for him to join her.

Accepting her at her word Harry got on the bus, sitting down on one of the empty chairs that surrounded several dining tables. Just as they were about to move Harry had a sudden urge to take cover which he acted upon.

With a sudden jolt, the bus flew off and Harry watched himself being thrown right from his chair and onto the ground.

After thirty minutes Harry embarked with a foul mummer under his breath, something that the professor found amusing under her mask of professionalism. "Enough grumbling Mr. Potter, it wasn't that bad." the professor stated in exasperation as they walked into a pub call the Leaky Cauldron. Having arrived at their destination which consisted of a myriad of comedic falls, personal space invasions and one inappropriate accidental touch on Harry's part, the two conversed in response to the wild ride as the bag of said topics departure rang behind them.

Harry's complaints fell into a quieter muttering beneath his breath. To Mcgonagall's perspective it was equally adorable to her as it was humorous.

"You said it was perfectly safe." Harry griped.

"Well it is. Wizards and Witches travel via the Knight Bus all the time Mr. Potter." she reasserted.

"Sure, it is. Mind explaining this rug burn on my arse than Professor?" Harry countered.

"Mr. Potter I hope such language remains here and does not follow you to Hogwarts." she chided him with small smirk. He had as much fire in him as his mother did. "And to answer your question it is because you decided to fly out of your chair and slide across the floor at every single stop."

Grumbling as he rubbed his butt Harry noticed no shortage of amusement passing through her mind despite her reprimand tone.

Stopping just short of the doors to the Leaky Cauldron, she turned to ask Harry a question but noticing him covering the scar above his head recognized the answer to her question.

"Drop your hand Harry there is no need for that. Keep your head down and stay close to me." she commanded. Not waiting for a response, she pushed the door open and lead him swiftly and unobtrusively to the back of the pub. Facing a brick wall she waved her wand closing the door behind them. With an air of authority, she had quickly guided him through the pub without drawing attention to him. A fact Harry greatly appreciated. Considering how crowded it was Harry could only imagine how uncomfortable it would have been to have them all stare at his scar and himself. God forbid they do something worse.

"Watch carefully Mr. Potter, you will need to remember how to do this for when next you come here."

Harry nodded as he watched her tap several bricks and watched in greater excitement as the bricks began to move. Each brick moving backward and forward, folding inward and out as it gave way to reveal the entrance to a vast and bustling alleyway.

Watching his starry-eyed expression of wonder and hope Minerva whispered to him. "Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley."

Harry walked forward as the crowded cobblestone path directed the two of them towards the large and intimidating marble pillar lined stairs of Gringotts. Harry looked in awe at the vibrant and oddly protruding and angled shops as they passed them by.

Diagon Alley was nothing like the ruined ash burnt streets that decorated his memories.

Brooms, quills, owls, cats, robes, people, the alley was filled to burst with shops selling anything that he could ever need for his schooling experience and people more than willing to drop a few coins.

Down some of the more subtle paths Harry spotted the areas where one would be able to purchase further items that they would need in one's day to day lives such as furniture and less popular stores as he walked. Of course, there was Knockturn Ally where you could purchase the not so public friendly articles that one might desire. But as he recalled down there was a more lucrative venture, he wasn't quite ready to tackle just yet.

Passing shop after shop Harry was entranced at the sheer number of odds and ends that littered the store fronts and windows for display.

"It's a bit overwhelming," Harry muttered sticking close to Mcgonagall as she led him professionally. Diagon Ally was nothing like he remembered it as which was a good thing and a sight of great improvement without a doubt.

"Yes, it can be a bit much to take in the first time. It is however a good first impression though." She replied.

"Well considering the Obscurus inside of me, I'm guessing not everything is as magical as it appears." Harry replied which drew an odd look from the aged professor. Was it fear, he wondered. Her expression definitely had concern hidden within it.

"I'm not that ignorant Professor. Considering the family, I just came from and how I got there, not everything could be this perfect. My parents are dead after all. Plus, I'm not a big fan of remaining ignorant of the world I'm about to join." he explained lost in the beauty of the world around him now.

Mcgonagall simply nodded sadly apparently in agreement. Seeing her sad expression hidden behind her stern neutral features Harry added, "I'm not about to leave either. There's no going back to where I've come from. Plus, I don't want to go back."

She seemed to accept that as she visibly relaxed. Whatever worried here drained from her expression as they continued on. Entering Gringotts Harry was introduced to goblins for the first time. As in Literally seeing as they were an extinct race back in the day; one of the first to go.

The books and memories told him they existed, but his memories cut just short after their supposed extinction. He couldn't recall exactly what resulted in their race's extinction, but he vaguely recalled something to do with controlling the wizarding worlds money. They were a truly fascinating subject, rapt with mystery and intrigue. The language was particularly interesting and difficult to grasp, a challenge Harry had plenty of time to tackle during his attempts to recover and salvage magic in his life.

Stepping up to the teller Mcgonagall gave a brunt cough to gain the attention of a rather grumpy looking Goblin. Harry wondered if they looked angry all the time because of how they viewed humans or if it was because of how obsessed with their work they tended to be. God forbid they were just born grumpy. Then again it could have fallen on their genetic makeup, pugs didn't look too happy themselves based on appearance alone after all.

"Mr. Potter would like to make a withdraw." Mcgonagall said sharply.

"Oh?" the teller sneered as he gazed down at Harry.

Harry decided to add his own two bits in as well not backing away or hesitating.

"Yes sir, Mr. Potter would also like to know about any other possession, accounts, and or legacies that may have been left to him at the time of his parent's death."

If the teller was surprised by his words, he made no indication of it, unlike Mcgonagall who stood next to him, jaw slightly agape. The goblin gave a curt nod.

"Follow me then."

Following the goblin Harry apologized to Mcgonagall. "I'm sorry if this is out of the way. I just figured if it was a bank then they might have something in regard to my parents."

Mcgonagall simply nodded. "I wasn't going to say anything and while it is out of the way I can't say I'm not curious as to what Lily and James might have left for you. It is also your right to know so for now I shall remain a silent witness so long as you wish me present." she stated.

Looking at her Harry asked, "You were good friends with my parents, weren't you Professor?"

Mcgonagall answered solemnly, "They were some of my best students. And few could match the love they shared with each other and those around them."

Her answer sounded recited but the tears that threatened to leave her eyes told a completely different reasoning behind her distant tone. Smiling Harry nodded. "Thank you, professor."

Reaching a large golden embroidered bronze door, the goblin ushered them in to be greeted by a much older goblin. The goblin looked up at Harry and stared at him for a minute. "Wait here. Leave."

Confused for a moment Harry realized the last word was directed at Mcgonagall and not himself. Harry sat down as he watched the teller leave and made to close the door. Mcgonagall was about to sit down but the glare from the Older goblin gave her plenty of indication she was not welcome and was to leave. Seeing the predicament, he asked, "Sir Goblin, I am safe here, correct?"

"As safe as the gold within our vaults Lord Potter." it replied.

"I'll be fine Professor. The goblins won't harm me since I'm potential money, right?" he asked retorically with a cheeky grin. A similar grin appeared on the older goblin.

Mcgonagall wasn't entirely comfortable leaving him but the feral growl from the nearby guards at the door told her the teller's comment wasn't a request.

Mcgonagall pause continued along with her continued uncertainty. She couldn't leave Harry alone yet something in the boy's eye compelled her to trust him. It was the same confidence and understanding look that her boss showed so comfortingly. Nodding silently, she left closing the doors behind her.

With a sound thud the doors shut, and the older goblin chuckled slightly.

"Wandless Compulsion magic, Lord Potter. Impressive." The Goblin analyzed. Harry just smiled.

Harry turned to face the new goblin. He sat at the other side of the room from the doors at a large desk practical overflowing with towers made of nothing but paper. His buff and old appearance was that of a veteran warrior but being a goblin to Harry's eyes just made him look chubby like a right stuffed sack of potatoes.

"Nothing so fancy sir. Just a bit of accidental magic with some intent behind it." Harry answered as humbly as he could. This earned another sneer of respect from the goblin.

"My name is Ragnuk the Sixth, Lord Potter. I am the Vault Keeper for the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." the stout and old goblin stated.

"And I am Harry Potter as you already know. And naturally you are my families vault keeper seeing as you handle all of the single digit vaults in Gringotts, Lord Ragnuk." Harry had heard of Ragnuk before during his research on the extinct race. The goblin was recorded in documents as being the caretaker for the most important and wealthy of gold holders. The Potter fortune must have been quite exceptional if here was the family teller.

"I'm impressed – "Ragnuk replied with a sharp glint of caution, "How is it you came to know of such things." There was an edge in his words, but Harry wasn't intimidated. It wasn't known to many even within Gringotts that he managed all the single digit vaults. His firmness being a byproduct of the topic being a matter of security.

"There's a great deal that I know about. For example," Harry stated pulling out a piece of paper. "These stocks will grow to produce a vast wealth in the muggle world. On the back are businesses that will bring forth a mass of wealth within the wizarding world. I want your bank to divvy up, based on the percentages next to each named business, my currently accessible account's fortune and invest in those businesses and their stocks respectively." Harry said ignoring the question.

Ragnuk took the sheet of paper and raised an eyebrow at it. Harry wasn't surprised really since a few of the names on the list didn't exist yet and wouldn't for another few years. One such example was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes which as Harry could vaguely recall wouldn't be created until its founders dropped out of school. It wasn't easy retracing businesses back so many years but considering their eventual worth and value it was information well worth looking up. Money would be paramount in his drive to live and no shortage meant a constant flow of gold was needed. True he wasn't all that into gold himself, but it was necessary. Regardless of if Harry hated or loved wealth it didn't matter as it was necessary and if anyone was capable and willing to fulfill this request it was Gringotts. After all money to be made was something goblins wouldn't ignore.

"Interesting. A Seer are ye?"

Harry just grinned mischievously neither confirming or denying. Ragnuk let out a cruel laugh that scratched at Harry's ears. "Very well Mr. Potter I shall follow your instructions," he informed pocketing the slip of paper. If there were one thing goblins respected it was equal cunning, ability, and gold. Harry as of this moment now was all three in the goblin's eyes.

"Now you wish to know about your assets correct."

It wasn't a question, so Harry didn't answer which seemed to add to the goblins brightening mood. Handing over a sheet of parchment several centimeters thick. Harry read it and quickly identified it as a list of his family's assets, recognizing a few Potter artifacts written on it.

Everything was there. From businesses owned, to store investments, stocks to stockpiles, lands to land-shares, there was even several vaults listed with each having some regard to the Potter name. Everything was there. Including several points of interest to Harry.

"Ragnuk was it. Can you tell me who is it that withdrew money from my vaults?"

"That would be Dumbledore, Lord Potter. I have had several arguments regarding where those withdrawals have gone. Each time he has informed me the gold has been used for your wellbeing."

Harry snorted at this. "Haven't read the paper then have you."

Ragnuk's eye rose at this as a creepy smirk stretched across the desk. "You mean regarding the details of your family 'cruelly' beating you for being a wizard."

Harry face deadpanned. "Okay I guess you have heard."

"No Lord Potter I haven't, seeing as it hasn't been published in the paper as you put it."

Harry raised an eye at this. "Then how..." Harry began to ask but stopped. No that wasn't important. What was important was why hadn't the news gotten out. Sure, this worked for Harry since the less people who knew the better it was for him. However, this wasn't something that would not make headline news. Something was moving in the background and for good or ill Harry didn't like it.

"I have heard of your condition as Gringotts has ears everywhere. Now judging from you wording, you never received the gold withdrawn from your vaults?" he asked redirecting both Harry's thoughts and their conversation back towards money.

"No," Harry answered, "I haven't and while I doubt, we can fix what's been stolen I'd like to know if we can fix this leak before it gets worse."

"Your gold or your condition?" the goblin mockingly sneered with a laugh. "Your condition is all but forgotten or, so I've been told. As for your gold several options exist. However, seeing as you are now here and seeing as Dumbledore is officially by your wizarding law your magical guardian, I suggest this option."

Snapping his fingers, the parchment in Harry's hands fluttered to one of the last pages. Harry grinned at this and approved. "Lord Ragnuk, as the soon to be owner of the Vaults of the family of Potter I wish to pay you to add to my vaults a blood key that can only be opened with the flowing blood in my veins until such time that I turn eighteen."

Ragnuk grin turned malicious as he stated, "That is quite a dark and illegal request you've made Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Only on wizard owned land it is, right?" Harry asked smugly.

"That will be 113 galleons and 7 knuts Lord Potter for the upgrade and increased security to your vault." Ragnuk stated down right loving how his day was turning out. This young wizard was starting to grow on him and not because he was essentially allowing him to legally flip the bird at his fellow wizards but also as he took great value in protecting his wealth something any goblin would respect.

Harry returned the grin with equal ferocity, "89 galleons and 9 sickles, not a knut more."

Oh, this boy just got a whole lot better, Ragnuk thought to himself.

Ragnuk snear took a more feral grin. "113 and 7 knuts."

Harry smirked catching the slight slip up, "I can agree with that. 113 sickles and 7 knuts."

Ragnuk laughed out loud in a roaring gale of amusement. "Lord Potter this is the first time in nearly fifty years that someone has tried to swindle me at my word. And the second to succeed in doing so in my entire career I might add. Money lost on such an error is on me. Well played, I'll have to stay on my toes around you. Very well Lord Potter, 113 sickles and 7 knuts. Don't think I won't remember this steal you've brokered."

"Quiet the steal indeed. I think I will use the 106 galleons and six sickles I just saved to 'purchase' a show of faith that the goblin race will keep any manipulative long bearded wizards out and away from my vaults. Maybe even investigate quietly any other potential crimes aside from theft he might be involved in. You know as a show of my trust in your capabilities. Business is built on trust after all."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Ragnok stated with an evil grin. The goblin looked to be having the time of his life. "Is there anything else, Lord Potter." he asked, his words sounding almost pleading to Harry's ears.

Harry nodded, "Yes there is. I'd like to see my parents will if it exists."

Snapping his fingers in response, a single sheet of parchment fell in front of Harry, laid bare on the desk.

"Normally the will would be read by a trusted party a week after upon the time of death of the will's owner. That is usually the case unless an heir who is underage at the time of death as well as being the primary focus of said will be alive. In such cases the will would normally be locked away to be read upon your coming of age, that of 17 years, before it is read to you and the public. However, that is simply the norm. Very few young heirs ever bother to ask for it, foolish really." Ragnuk explained.

Harry nodded as he brought the will up to his eyes. All the while shunning the questions regarding the illogical nature of having a will locked away should the will's contents be focus primarily on the heir to said writers of will.

Then again magic society had a tendency of influencing the stability of logic and Harry had seen many contracts be warped or broken by coming into contact with magic.

Concluding his thoughts with that truth as his answer to why, Harry looked at the sheet and read the will left to him by his parents, holding back tears in his eyes.

_We, James Charlus Potter, and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans of able magic and body, claim this, our Final Will and Testament. So, mote it be._

_Harry, should you be reading this it means he got us and in spite of this we succeeded in protecting you. Know that your Mother and I are sorry that we could not live and have nothing but your legacy to leave to you. I know it's not much and could never replace how much we love you but it's a start._

Looking down a list was presented of what exactly was to be left to him.

_Upon the death of those aforementioned the following is to be left behind to the heir of the Potter Legacy, Harry James Potter. _

_Propert Ownership of the following are to be given to Harry James Potter on day of either Emancipation or upon his reading of this Will._

_Potter Manor – location unknown_

_Potter Cottage – Godric's Hollow, England (Damaged)_

_Potter Sandrose – La Rochelle, France_

_Chateau Potter – Nice, France_

_Potter Clan – Hokkaido, Japan_

_Potter Ranch – New York, United States_

Several other properties were listed all over the world but those had the informative term (seized) written over them or the word unknown scratch over them which Harry assumed had been written down as a note that the property was in an unknown condition and location. He made a mental note to ask about that at a later date.

_Property of Vaults within Gringotts and the contents within; for the following are to be given to the following respectively, so mote it be._

_Sirius Black :: 1039553 Galleons, is to be left._

_Note: make us proud godfather, look after Harry and make sure our little boy becomes a fine man. Oh, and don't corrupt him into a mini version of you. We'll be watching and we'll haunt you if you do._

_Remus Lupin :: 519776 Galleons, is to be left._

_Note: Remus – stuff it, Sirius – we're not letting you get out of this. Take the gold, grab a suit and live your life. Your furry problem isn't an excuse. Find a nice lady, open up the her and live a little. You're the smartest of all of us, except perhaps for my Lily. Sirius, you help him out._

Continuing reading several names Harry felt several were familiar but for the most part knew none of them. Longbottom, Bones, Dumbledore, Pettigrew, Lovegood, Mcgonagall, Moody. His parents were apparently well connected and while most of the names listed didn't strick a cord within his memories a few names felt familiar. Lovegood, Longbottom and Delacour in perticular felt familiar to him, easily rolling off his tongue. Interestingly enough several names had note next to them, a stipulation that should they, Lily and James Potter pass from this world, that Harry should be placed in their care.

What struck Harry as odd was the inclusion of certain names like Moody, who was an unknown to Harry and the lack of other names like Greengrass. Unlike whoever this Moody character was, The Potters were close buisness partners with the Greengrass family. While according to records the Potters functioned as an RnD department of business the Greengrass functioned as the business spearhead, splitting profits equally using the Green's resources and Potter name as best as possible. Their lack of presence in the will didn't strike Harry as natural.

And while Harry found the fact, he should never be with the Dursely's in the first place infuriating, he held his anger back in light of finishing reviewing his parents will. What really quelled his anger was the fact that his eyes spotted at the bottom of the long list of names his own name written out.

_Harry James Potter, heir to the house of Potter :: everything left over and all possession that our family possesses._

The note underneath went on about living responsible, finding a good girl, living a fullfilling life, performing well at school, as well as a few jabs at Sirius telling Harry to not fall for Sirius's devious machinations while living with him.

With every word read, Harry felt the love and devotion his parents had for his wellbeing, and the love that embodied their sacrifice. The same sacrifice that made him famous. The emotions inside felt like raging maelstrom. So much so that even as he read the will Harry didn't notice the sense of unease within him that the will's contents wrought.

Put down the will, Harry tempered himself and focused on one name in particular that had drawn a red flag too large to ignore even in his emotional deluge. Sirius Orion Black. His godfather.

Harry didn't know anything about the man. In fact, this was the first time he heard of the name. There was no record of it in business or in later documentations that he had read. His memories however hinted that this man was important, both historically and emotionally to Harry. His gut was ripping at him telling him that Sirius was important, very important to him personally. A great deal of love, guilt and pain was associated with the name Sirius Black and Harry knew he would have to learn more about him.

If he was his godfather, then that meant there was an easy solution to his problem regarding his guardians. Escaping permanently from the hold of Albus Dumbledore and the Dursley's may not be as difficult as Harry thought if Black could take custody over him. Then again that was assuming Sirius Black was the trusted man his parents seemed to imply he was in their will.

Then there was the fact that nowhere within the will did it mentioned that Harry was to be placed in the care of the Dursley's. Harry felt that was odd and strangely enough had to withhold the desire to strangle someone for this fact. At several points it mentioned families that should care for him if one or another was unavailable. Yet here he was having lived eleven years with that accursed family.

Looking at the end of the will four lines concluded the will. The witness of the will in particular caught Harry's attention.

_By signing this Final Will and Testament, we vow that all said here this day is true, honest, and upheld by the magics that bind us._

_James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

_Witness: Albus Percival Wilfric Brain Dumbledore_

_Gringotts Official Witness: Ragnok the sixth, Potter Family Vault Keeper (no longer)_

This final signing meant that Dumbledore, with written contract as evidence, willingly placing him with the Dursley's, with full knowledge that he should have been cared for by one of several other families of varying order of importance. This was potential evidence in Harry's favor should he seek to strip the old fart from his societal thrown.

If he could corrupt Albus's image and drag him and his name into the mud and away from positions of power than maybe he could prevent the Bright Lord from being born.

If he could collect further evidence of his machinations and lies, Harry knew he could pull Dumbledore from his throne of white lies and half-truths. Maybe even go so far as to remove him from his position where he ruled and manipulated his life. The problem with the will however was only the beginning and end were written in red, blood ink. This meant the only portions of the contract that couldn't be changed were those. In Court it could be argued the contents were changed removing any weight the document might hold. He needed more.

"Lord Ragnuk, A simple yes or no – "Harry cautiously asked preparing to request what no wizard should ever request from a goblin. Assistance without pay.

"As you know I have little access to my full wealth until I am of age. However, I wish to hire Gringotts to investigate with due discretion the potential manipulations of one Ablus Dumbledore. Would you be willing to lend me your abilities to find incriminating evidence against the man who has - if this will be written true - broken his pact as witness to Lily and James Potter?"

Ragnuk grim frown declared nothing and simply held out a hand. Handing over the will, Harry watched as Ragnuk scanned it and quickly picked up the first possible hint of incriminating evidence against Dumbledore.

Harry's words while harmless essential put into question the reliability and confidence of Gringotts itself. Speaking such words was essentially throwing dirt upon their name, something they would hold no problem over killing him for. Besmirching their name, of all goblins, was a death sentence.

Harry waited uneasily as Ragnuck reviewing the will once, then twice... three times over. Harry noticed as Ragnuk read the goblin's face scrunched up angrily twice and once in annoyance. If he had to guess the goblin picked up more potential incriminating details that Harry might have missed. That or something else that simply left a bad taste in the goblin's mouth.

Looking back at Harry he simply said, "You will pay upon your 17th year or when your wealth finds it capable of achieving such payments without effecting your businesses. A sign of trust in your potential as a business partner, Lord Potter." he said sharply, clearly holding back a desire to behead him and those around him for whatever he found, and Harry said.

Harry had somehow gambled and won big, now he just had to cement it. Harry picking through the goblins mind unnoticed added onto his deal. "Interest of 3% and an additional 100 galleons per piece of conclusive evidence that succeeds in court."

"5%" Ragnuk corrected picking up Harry's meaning.

"4% with an additional 3 galleons to the 100 galleons per piece of conclusive evidence that succeeds in court." Harry countered.

Ragnuk pondered that for a second, seemingly counting the potential value. "You are quite interesting for a wizard Lord Potter. And a shrewd business man. A goblin in wizards clothing I'd even venture. I can respect that. Very well. 4% with an additional 103 galleons for each piece of conclusive evidence used upon the day of trials. Is that all you wish to do this day?"

"Aside from forming a copy of that will, yes. For now, I shall visit my vault to collect what money remains after said extraction is made – "point towards the paper he had given Ragnuk which stuck out of his pocket, "– and be on my way."

"Very well Lord Potter, I shall see to your businesses." Ragnuk stated irritably. Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit. The books were right, goblins really did hate losing out on money. Whatever he took note of from the will must have been big if Harry wasn't banned or dead yet within Gringotts. That or Ragnuk was having too much fun working against Harry to care. Unlikely but possible.

Standing up to leave Harry stopped to add one more thing. "One last think Lord Ragnuk."

Begrudgingly the goblin turned his way, a lone eye staring daggers into Harry. If Goblins hated anything it was interrupting them from making money.

"May your vaults remain as every flowing your foe's open neck."

Ragnuk eyes shot open in dismay and in no shortage of positive appraisal. Both in equal measure. Harry had not spoken the words in English but rather instead in fluent gobbledegook. His irritation was lost to him as he gazed in stunned amusement at the human wizard before him.

"You truly are full of surprises Lord Potter." Ragnuk said aloud in his native tongue.

"Pleasure doing business, Lord Ragnuk. And it's just Harry to you." Harry said in gobbledegook as he opened and closed the large doors behind him leaving the room. If there was one thing Goblins admired, it was respect for their abilities and an acute promptness towards business, especially concerning money. And a certain fluency and respect towards their culture never hurt.

As he left Harry spotted Mcgonagall approaching him. She appeared to be in a slight disheveled state. Upon seeing him for all but a second Harry caught her shuffling a small package within her robes ensuring it remained out of sight. Although curious, Harry thought better then to ask what it was. Legilimency aside, something inside him told him it was better to leave it be.

Looking up at Mcgonagall Harry hesitantly said, "I think it went well." Looking down Harry saw a different goblin, neither Ragnuk nor the teller standing next to him. With a simple nodded at him the goblin said, "Follow me please." in a squeaky pitched squeaky voice.

As the three left a well-dressed solicitor walked into the same room Harry had just left. The man was well dress and sporting a dark violet blue suite that contrasted will with the goblins skin and the white halls of their bank. Spotting the feral grin on the face of Ragnuk, the man smiled politely.

"I must say you look like you just earned a million Galleons considering your expression, my friend. I feel sorry for the lad who just lost out."

Ragnuk merely grunted at this but it was a friendly acknowledgment for a goblin. "Just the opposite, Solicitor Tonks. I just came out of a meeting with a most interesting wizard and lost a hundred or so galleons out of the deal."

The solicitor in question was surprised that a goblin was happy after losing so much money. Instead of asking about it like the curious human he was, Tonks decided to leave his questions unanswered.

Lifting up his wrinkly hand Ragnuk handed a roll of parchment to the man. "Onto business, I'm taking you off your current case that we requested your services for. I have a more pressing task that requires your skills. Investigate this on your end. I believe we both would benefit from concluding this business as quietly as possible." Ragnuk said with a grin that would scare even Voldemort from beyond the grave.

When the the man left, Ragnuk looked back down at the will of Lily and James Potter. As he stared at it something ate at him as he sat in silence.

xXxXx

Many thanks to the reviews for pointing out the wee code problem for the last chapter. Greatly appreciated the heads up as I had no warning or knowledge of the problem till you popped it into my mail box, thxz again.


	4. Chapter 4 :: Encounters and Reunions

Previously: Upon awakening in the Hospital with no knowledge on how he got there Harry learns of what became of him. Realizing he was in the wizarding world Harry resolves himself to prevent his past from happening in the future. As he does so he journeys to Gringotts and begins to realize that something is amiss.

Relationships update: Harry/Hermione/Ginny (for sure)

Possible Romances:

N. Tonks

Fleur D.

Gabri D.

D. Greengrass

A. Greengrass

Susan Bones

Luna Lovegood (maybe, if I can do it justice)

Katie Bell

Here's the next chapter, it's a bit of filler but it has importance in the fine details. Have fun. Already starting the next Chapter and looking at the latter ones, they're gonna need a lot of rewriting. Not looking forward to that.

xXxXx

Book I :: Chapter 4 :: Encounters and Reunions

Harry walked out of Gringotts in high spirits which was odd considering he walked out of Gringotts Bank. They were famous after all for their spectacular customer service.

Despite this, Harry did come walking out with a bit more of confidence in his step. The first reason as to why was that he had learned a great deal from his parent's will which was now residing inside the left-hand pocket in his over-sized jeans. Sure, it was informative, but it also had sentimental value. It was the first thing he acquired that held a strong connection to his family.

The second was the entertaining show that he got to experience on his way to and from his vault. The sight of Professor Mcgonagall holding on for dear life and letting out an occasional scream during the more robust turns within the goblin's underground mine cart transit system was still leaving stitches in his sides. Harry on the other hand had fun watching her as adrenaline flooded his system with endorphins and took the ride with his hands flailing freely. It was a rush but more than anything it was freeing, invigorating for him.

With gold in hand and Mcgonagall requesting leave to settle down at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry waved her goodbye since he was sure he'd be fine on his own. In her defense he did accidentally speed up the cart by mistake with accidental magic so couldn't fault her for being too motion sick to continue. The Goblins while irritated at his use of magic said nothing about it since it did speed up his business. Time was worth every Galleon after all.

Walking down the alley Harry let the colors and magic filter through him. Everything was new, familiar, and amazing. With every moment something new flashed past him and ignited his imagination as to the potential applications that sight held. Every moment was filled with blistering life and Harry was loving every second of it. Looking down at the list of school requirements Harry quickly went about gathering all the necessities.

Three sets of plain black robes, a pointed hat (also black), protective gloves, and winter coat from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. A massive assortment of potion ingredients as well as a few off the shelf unofficial concoctions. He also acquired a potion cauldron, mortar and pestle, a complete potions 32 knife and utensils set from an assortment of stores including Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary. Everything he got was also silver coated to bring about the best out of every potion crafted. Harry even found an expensive maintenance kit which even supplied the means to reply the silver coating should it begin to fade was well as instructional guide to cleaning Master level equipment.

Along the same line of thinking Harry purchased a 77 box-set of silver glass crystal phials a telescope which he would later replace with a more modern day one, and brass scales which also would be replaced once Harry had access to a better measuring tool, along with a fully establish albeit hand me down rune crafting set.

His reasoning for going overboard on the potion supplies was simply logical. Most of his knowledge was combat oriented. Everything he knew strongly was focused and learned via combat. His experience in spell use found in combat, any history he knew was usually to further combat survival and potion making was essential. When on the run and in a world where the local store as across the lake or father, you needed to know how to fend for yourself and that meant you knew potions or died. Runes could be used to prevent harm sure, but potions were essential, and Harry had plenty of practice and practical work in that field. It would also make earning cash easier if he made some of the potions that had yet to be invented.

The most expensive purchase was his trunk. Inspired by his own experience and having the excuse of having seen Newt's Scamanders Trunk, Harry had bought his own expanded trunk. Rare and few in number, the purchase was not small by any means nor easy to weasel out of the shop keeper.

While internally smaller then Newt's own trunk, Harry's was still large enough to be considered a reasonably sized cottage home. It was internally about 750 square feet in size. Nowhere near the scale of his old suitcase but then again, that one hadn't been made yet. Something he'd tackle before his departure for school.

After he had done that Harry went to collect his books and, in the process, bought a few more books then he was required to get. He now had almost every school book given to students up to their fifth year and then some. Harry essentially bought himself a miniature library for his education and it wasn't a purchase he really regretted making even if they turned out to be useless. While not the smartest purchase Harry had a gut feeling it would come in handy to have a private library, lab, and bedroom at Hogwarts. Plus, if the books where hippogriff dung, at least he would not be caught with his pants down ahead of time. Instead of blindly trusting he'd simply make his own corrections from experience and research which was true or not.

Making his way to the end of his list Harry looked for the store that would grant him his second to last item on his list, his wand. Spotting a store that sold them Harry made his way inside.

Ollivanders didn't exactly stand out, but when you could read peoples thoughts in passing without realizing it you tended to pick up few things, such as its reputation and location along with a headache half way there. First chance he got Harry was going to invest in a pallet of Ibuprofen.

One blonde haired girl sounded positively giddy in her thoughts as Harry heard her as she left the store. A sharp contrast when compared to her cold steel blue cold eyes and white ethereal blonde hair. Her feature caught his attention due to the contrast in her thoughts. The girl looked like a porcelain doll, cold, unemotional. Yet the way she walked showed the actions of a shy girl and her thoughts spoke volumes of joy she held inside herself behind her mask of makeup and ball chilling glares.

Stepping aside and as passively as possible Harry avoided contact as he made room for the family of two to pass him. The send of chestnuts and strawberry's assaulted Harry's nostrils as they left. The smell brought to mind a pair he spotted at the ice cream shop further down. He wondered if they were related as he took in the sight of the store brimming with wands.

The store looked slightly musty and had a sign that declared it to be just as old as it looked.

Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Within the widow several wands where on display and one was even poised on a purple pillow for all to see. It seemed like a pointless endeavor poising it like so since the dusty window made the glass slightly hard to see through let alone possible to identify what lay beyond it at a glance.

Even so getting his wand was the most exciting and anticipated part of the trip and no creepy shop was going to hinder Harry's quest. Besides compared to a basilisk this shop, creepy as it was, was tame in comparison. Besides beyond this shop was the last stop he wished to journey to.

After this shop resided the most important partner he couldn't live without. His trusty white owl that meant so much to him. The closest friend that haunted Harry's dreams as he thought of Ginny and Hermione. Hedwig.

She was always there, lingering in the background of his thoughts. His magic sang as it neared her presence and the wash of joy he felt when he first spotted her at a glance screamed to him. But first he needed to gather his wand.

Still even as he had read the minds of those who had already entered the story none of their thoughts could have prepared Harry for what he felt.

The moment he entered the store it felt like every magic in the story. Every enchantment and every wand that filled the shelves seemed to descend in mass to the floor upon him as if bowing to his arrival, pressing in on him. It had been the oddest feeling by far for Harry to date. The sensation was almost teething with each passing second and it was starting to hurt.

With a growl Harry guttered out a single shout. "STOP!" and like that the sensation halted posthaste. Looking up Harry could still feel the magics pulling on him all vying for his attention. Harry could feel how pushy a lot of them where and resolved to avoid those wands as much as possible.

"Good afternoon." a soft voice spoke to him. Harry practically jumped in response and turned to get a look at the new presence. Before Harry spoke the man seemed to gain some form of realization and continued without his acknowledgment. "Ah yes, I've been expecting you, Mr. Potter."

Moving through the store he collect a few boxes from the shelves as he spoke without direction. "You have your mother's eyes. Ah, it feels like it was only yesterday she was buying her own wand. 10 and a 1/4 inches long, swishy, made of willow. Excellent for charms work. Your fathers on the other hand seemed to favor Transfiguration and a was a bit more powerful. Mahogany, eleven inches."

Pulling out a wand he handed it to Harry, "Try this" he encouraged him.

Grasping it Harry felt to eager pull of the wand and immediately put it down. Ollivander looked impressed and puzzled at the same time. Pulling out another wand he handed it to Harry.

The moment Harry grabbed it is vibrated eagerly before submitting itself to Harry's will. This too Harry put down. Ollivander smiled eagerly, his hand half way to ripping the wand from his hands yet too slow to reach it before Harry placed it down. "Most curious."

For what seemed to be an ongoing experiment, wand after wand Harry rejected them as none seemed to match and agree with him. Each wand felt like it either wished to serve him or feast off of him. A few odd ones seemed to even die upon contact with his magic. Ollivander seemed to be having the time of his life were as Harry was becoming bored. While the magic flowing through the wands was responsive, it felt dead and almost sluggish to his touch.

Ollivander continued talking to himself as he informed Harry about the unique properties of wandlore in passing. From how each wood reacted and was important to the wand and its relationship with the wand core. At last Ollivander brought forth a wand that as he described it was as an "unusual combination".

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Grabbing it Harry instantly felt a warm sensation in his arm as an accord was made between the magic in the wand and the magic of his core. Harry all but ignored the shouts of jubilation from Olivander as golden sparks rose out form the wand.

"This one's not right either." Harry said causing Ollivander to turn in confusion. By all rights the wand was the correct type, perfect for the boy to Ollivander's eyes.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked with an air of curiosity.

Placing it down Harry replied, "It felt more like an agreement to work together rather than feeling like a lifelong partner. Like the wand has a wish to achieve and joined with me as a willing partner till the time comes that its wish is full-filled."

"Curious... most curious. That could explain a great deal." Olivander muttered.

"It does sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, since it is most curious that the brother of that wand – "he declared as he pointed to Harry's forehead, "– gave you that scar."

Stepping back Harry looked at the wand from a distance. "Sir if possible, I will purchase this wand and come back at a later date."

"Oh, and why is that Mr. Potter." the old man asked inquisitively, positively glowing with excitement.

"When I walked in here, every wand felt like it submitted to me. None felt like... I don't know, a partner. I don't think my wand has been made yet sir. I think."

"Curious," was all Ollivander stated in response. There was an intrigued smile on his face. Rapping the Holly wand in its box and packaging it for Harry he continued to mutter that same word over in over again. Upon handing it to Harry he kept a firm grip on it as he looked into his emerald green eyes.

"I remember every wand I've ever made Mr. Potter. And to this day I have never had a customer leave displeased with their wand. However never have I had a customer who could sense the magics of their wand or others. Return next year and we shall find you your wand Mr. Potter."

Nodding Harry left having not needed to leave a knut behind. The man would accept not pay until his pride was restored and Harry a pleased costumer. As he left Ollivander shouted.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. While that one has chosen you, I look forward to a wand Fate dictates to be yours, an equal."

Harry too tempted to not investigate why he would say that dropped his mental barriers and focused on Ollivander, allowing his thoughts to flood his own.

"The wands submitted to him, hmmm. Harry Potter. To have such a strong connection to magic as that and to feel it. It is very likely... yes. His wand hasn't been made yet, he says. Well then... What will you do now my old friend?"

Harry re-applied his occlumency barriers while rubbing his head. The range of thoughts he was pulling in was too much for Harry even while focusing on one individual. The last thing he needed was a migraine let alone the thoughts of hundreds of witches and wizards in his head.

Leaving the creepy man who Harry was certain could read his mind or something, crossed the street to find his last article. With a smile Harry entered Eeylops Owl Emporium and walked straight up to a beautiful snow-white owl.

"Hey beautiful." Harry said as the owl chirped pleasantly in response. As he stared, he smiled happily. "Welcome back Hedwig." he thought to himself.

The remainder of the month proceeded smoothly all things considered. Mcgonagall had stopped by several times to check up on him while he resided within the Leaky Cauldron, incognito of course. Most of his time was spent refreshing and comparing the magic in his memories to the magic described by his text books. The discrepancies between the two were numerous.

Hell, if Harry didn't know any better, he would have guessed that the wizards themselves where trying to make themselves weaker. Many descriptions in charms made the spells to be simpler than they really were. The result being nothing or simple failure on the casters part.

Transfiguration made no mention of focusing on a solid image beforehand and think through how the transformation should be carried out. This would make transfiguration a much more complicated task then it should have been.

The worst of all was Potions. A great many of the instructions where just plain right false and counterproductive. Harry's experience with making potions in the future demanded they be made quickly and of the highest quality with the lowest of quantity ingredients.

To put it bluntly Harry could make a better potion, with half the ingredients, in half the time, at a quarter the cost using his own knowledge then by following the textbook's methods. This wasn't about his ego, it was simple fact.

This fact was vexing to such a degree that Harry felt compelled to correct and write down everything he knew into his potions book. This habit quickly spilled over into his other subjects. It was while doing this that he started wondering about writing his own book.

Half the time he was reading Harry found it eased his frustrations to work on his expanded trunk. Unfortunately, this meant that Harry did a little too much work on the already magical luggage. The trunk was now practically an Indian Jones approved bomb shelter. Unplotable charmed runic lining, full molecular binding rune array that functioned when closed, a magic recognition enchantment array. The trunk which was expensive when he bought it was now priceless in contrast to anything else. Half way into the month of August Harry had to shelter his trunk away lest his constant need for stress relief turned it into something else.

It was after doing so he redirected his attention towards the mind magics he possessed. Thinking in regards to his vast skill in occlumency and legilimency Harry decided to make his own text regarding the art upon realizing how few comprehensive books there were on the subject. In fact, he could probably do the same for explaining and teaching about parseltongue, the language of snakes, and parselmouth, the skill to speak their language. Being both he could explain a great deal about it as well as the mythos regarding snakes and serpents in general and their true nature.

It was then that Harry realized that aside from basic skills and spells he carried a vast knowledge that was either ignored, unknown, or was vastly misunderstood within him. Deciding to write about all that he knew would be too time consuming, so he voted to writing one book at a time, at least for now. At least until he felt like writing more. The first he decided to write was about parseltongue and parselmouth's. Making use of several sheets of parchment Harry spent most of his days writing out a manuscript for his work. The task quickly became his go to form of stress relief.

When he wasn't writing he was mostly reading and practicing potions since he couldn't cast magic Properly. Strangely enough his magic was acted strangely the first time he tried casting a simply spell.

Subconsciously Harry realized that his magic was highly volatile and disturbed. So instead of practicing there, Harry decided to figure out why once his magic was acting unruly after he reached the safety of Hogwarts.

Merlin, he wanted to go already and yet the days never seemed to past fast enough. But now, at the end of the month, the day had arrived. Harry sat at his desk writing, his trunk packed, and all was ready for him to leave. The only problem being he had to wait for the scheduled time.

Landing on his shoulder Hedwig nipped at his ear in greeting drawing his attention back to reality and away from his writing.

"Heya girl." Harry said greeted her, brushing her feathers affectionately. "Tell me, should I sent you ahead of me to Hogwarts and bring your cage or do you want to come with me on the train?"

Harry understood Hedwig was a loyal and free spirit. She didn't like being stuck in a cage all the time and so he left her free whenever he could. The result ended up with him leaving it up to her to decide how she spent her time. Swooping over to the cage Hedwig landed inside and hooted excitedly. Smiling Harry closed her cage and thanked her. Having a friend with you when traveling was always better than going alone.

He knew she was joining him because he would feel lonely without her, a fact he appreciated greatly. In the month that passed she had become his closest companion and most helpful assistant. Even catching all the rats that scurried around the Cauldron.

Looking at the time Harry nodded. He couldn't wait any longer. If he had to wait, he'd wait at Kings Cross if not on the Express itself. Looking down at his ticket for the thousandth time Harry read it eagerly.

Platform 9¾, Kings Cross Station.

Made as much sense as anything really. Grabbing his things, he contemplated how he was going to find it but stopped pondering when the answer appeared to be waiting for him.

"Professor Mcgonagall, I wasn't expecting to see you until later today." Harry said.

The Professor was wearing her official garment that she wore as a Professor. A greeenish black silk Robe and wizarding pointy tip hat which she wore slightly to one side. Smiling at Harry she gestured for him to join her.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, I was expecting you a little bit later, but I expected this. Your mother was equally eager on her first day as well."

"You brought my mother to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, accepting a glass of water that was placed in front of him by Tom the barkeep.

"No, not exactly." Mcgonagall answered sipping her coffee. "Like I am going to do with you I guided her towards the Hogwarts express. Normally I don't do this but every so often we have a late coming who barely makes the deadline and isn't told how to find the platform. I am assuming you haven't been told how to find the station, correct."

Harry nodded. "Then if you would allow it, I shall guide you towards the platform so you may begin your learning experience." Mcgonagall preened. Harry smiled grew as he nodded is response.

Mimicking her as she stood up Harry followed suite. As eager as he was to go the feeling of dread upon seeing the Knight Bus as it popped into existence in front of them quickly turned his feelings inside out. Needing the distraction and feeling almost compelled to ask Harry let loose the question that had been on his mind.

"You don't do this normally do you professor? Taking students to the platform."

Mcgonagall paused for a moment before she answered. "Think of it as trying to make amends for leaving you with those monsters for all those years ago. If not that then think of it as an old lady trying to prevent the offspring of Hogwarts most notorious prankster from making her life any more hectic by earning his favor."

Grinning back Harry retorted, "You're not that old, Lady Mcgonagall."

Smiling at him she nodded once. "Thank you for that notion, Mr. Potter."

Stepping on the bus Harry asked one more question. "Professor, you're the head of Gryffindor house. Does that mean if I'm sorted into another house, we won't be able to talk like this?"

Mcgonagall looked at the boy carefully before she replied. A look of compounding emotions fluttered behind her eyes and within her thoughts. "I think should you keep up with your classes we can arrange something. While it would be a shame for my house to lose you Harry, I believe you would be a boon wherever you find yourself. Certainly, there shouldn't be any reason to prevent such private confidence to be sure."

Harry nodded but couldn't help but grin like a mad man. Despite her outwardly appearance, Mcgonagall felt just like a stern and likable grandmother to him. Coming off as a strict woman but privately was like a loving doting parent who enjoyed watching her children grow and develop. The role of teacher was perfect for her in that regard. Although the fact she liked certain students more than others did show she possessed a sprinkle of favoritism.

It was not even an hour later that Harry and Mcgonagall found themselves at King's Cross Station. So early in the morning it was that the sun barely had risen to greet them over the horizon. Yet even so in that early morning period the station was in full swing, bustling with muggles rushing towards their destinations and careers. Following Mcgonagall, not missing a beat, Harry allowed her to guide him silently to the platform. With a subtle twitch of her hand Harry felt a rush of magic bush past him.

"Mr. Potter, it is here that we part ways." Mcgonagall explained to him. Pointing towards the support column between platforms 9 and 10 she continued, "To get onto the platform you simply run through that column. I will be standing here so as to make sure you have no problems." She paused for a moment as she picked out her next words carefully. "Take care Harry."

Harry bowed slightly and nodded. "Thank you, Minnie." Harry said drawing a blush from the Professor. Laughing he rushed through the barrier. "See you at school Professor!" He called out as he passed through without trouble leaving behind a slightly disheveled witch.

"That boy is just like his Father." she muttered in exasperation. No one had called her Minnie like that since James and Lily's death and the joking tone warmed her heart. Picturing in her mind all the trouble such a boy that could make her blush would cause during his tenure at Hogwarts she let her features relax. It was like she would be teaching both James and Lily together. Yes, she would do her part and make them proud, just as she knew he would make them proud.

Smiling proudly, she walked away feeling as if she had just watched her own child rush off excitedly to their first day of school. When none where looking she vanished with a slight pop and only a rush of air left behind to signal her departure.

Harry passed through the barrier and upon nearly falling over on the other side was greeted by a large coal driven locomotive. Brilliantly red and vibrant the whole area seemed to shine with a soft golden hue. With the sun's rays creeping through the treated glass ceiling that made up the platform the whole scene was warm, inviting. It also made it seem later then it actually was. Outside the sun was just barely over the sea yet here it might as well have been eleven in the morning. Harry would even call it heavenly but that was probably due to where he had come from.

Gathering his courage Harry swallowed as it hit him. He was free.

"One small step for man." Harry muttered dragging his trunk with him and climbing aboard the nearly uninhabitable train. The train was empty with the exception of the ground crew and a few early riser students such as himself. Those students however didn't stay on the train long as they dropped their possessions and returned to stay with their families for a bit longer on the station.

Harry felt his stomach lurch as he watched as a girl about his age with bushy brown hair hugged her mother and father goodbye. Tearing his eyes away he opened his trunk and pulled out his wand and the Standard Book of Spells. Ignoring the tightness in his chest as the scene played over and over in his mind with one minor male difference, he flipped to chapter six and proceeded to practice.

"Alohomora" Harry declared confidently. The latch on Hedwig's cage unlatched itself and her door flew open. Taking flight, she landed next to his, pruning and stretching her winds. Letting the sight of her free flying spirit warm his heartstrings, Harry carried on to practice some of the other spells in the books he didn't have problems with.

Pulling the shades down to block off light that might attract attention of others Harry moved onto the next spell.

"Lumos."

A small blip shone at the tip of his wand before vanishing. Harry frowned at this.

"Lumos."

Again, a small blip of light glowed momentarily. Harry brushed over the book to review its contents. Everything was there. When he practiced earlier – only to be lectured by Professor Mcgonagall for not knowing the rules regarding underage magic – he had no problems learning the earlier spells within the book. The Softening, Severing, Fire-Making, and Unlocking charms all came naturally. Best of all, they were new to him. Basic they might have been, in the world of ash and war they had been forgotten and lost to time.

The magic just seemed to flow naturally. Well actually that wasn't true. Harry noticed on several occasions that his magic would sporadically stop working but he figured that was due to his body's inexperience.

He knew however that he was casting the Wand-Lighting Charm properly. It was a default illumination spell and was the foundation for six others. He had used it many times upon learning it. His body and magic felt the familiarity of the spell, but for some reason a successful and consistent cast eluded him as he sat on the train.

"Lumos!" Harry shouted his frustration getting the better of him.

Harry cried out as a beaming supernova shone out the tip of his wand. Flinching backwards away from the light he banged his head against the wall skewing his glasses slightly as he fell to the floor.

His wand all but forgotten, Harry rolled around clutching his eyes. Hedwig perching up atop the rack screeching in annoyance at his mistake.

"Merlin's beard that bloody hurt." Harry griped, readjusting his glasses. Picking up his wand he braced himself this time and casted the spell once more.

"Lumos." He stated firmly.

A perfect lumos formed in front of him. Bright, illuminating and in no way blinding.

That was strange.

Letting the magic fade from the spell Harry was left to ponder why. Deciding against casting lumos again, lest he blind himself permanently. Harry went on to practice circulating his magical core a task that was much safer, and he possessed nearly ten youthful years of practice in. It was the only form of magic Harry could get away with around muggles after all since it didn't actively use magic. It was more of a magical exercise then a spell and was easily confused with mediation or even breathing exercises.

As for the spell casting Harry for now chalked it up to him simply being rusty. If had been years since he practiced properly after all. Sitting comfortably in the cabin Harry drew himself into his inner mind. He drew a circle around himself. Thin and light blue within his mind. In front of himself Harry collected all his internal magic and focused it into a ball and placed it on the ring.

Maintaining that image within his mind, Harry focused on the image of the ball rolling clockwise along the ring. A simple task. Raising the difficulty Harry caused it to corkscrew along the ring, rotating it around and around its orbit. Finally, seeing no difficulties yet, Harry merged the sphere with the ring and allowed the ring to vanish.

As if hoola-hooping without moving his hips Harry mentally controlled the image and let the magic inside him move in sync with the image. Harry basked in the tingling sensation of his magic flowing endlessly through his body.

It was a simple task but would develop amazing results. The exercise was a simple yet effective means of exercising once magic. Like any muscle, when used repeatedly it would grow stronger. Magic was no different and unknowingly Harry had been doing that ever before he had acquired is past memories. The results had already spoken for themselves. Between his practice and whatever the ritual had done, Harry's magic was already a league in and of itself. Not really a good thing all considered.

Picking up what he considered to be the best part of this training method, Harry began to read one of his potion's books, reviewing his notes within it. Harry internally grinned as he read. The best part of this mental exercise was once it started going you could leave it be so long as you didn't perform other magic or perform something that required intense concentration. Doing so strengthened one's connection to magic as well as the magic itself. Since nothing felt out of place Harry just read assuming he needed his body to get use to casting magic with a wand. Perhaps there was some kind of method the professors taught that would aid him.

As Harry read up on his potions, he noticed that a lot of people where gathering outside, and the train's halls were becoming noisy. Re-opening the blinds and cleaning up his stuff Harry readied himself. After years alone, Harry was both looking forward and hesitant to engage with others of his own age group. There was a bit of risk considering how much he knew in comparison to them plus he wasn't really sure if he could mingle with his own peers. As he moved about cleaning up, he bumped one of his books off the train seat. Spotting it out of the corner of his eye with a blur of motion Harry shot his arm out like lightning catching it in a squatting position his hand stead as a rock. Letting out a sigh Harry relaxed his tense body and stood up putting the caught that was about to fall back on his seat.

In his absentmindness Harry was unaware of the foreign presence in his cabin until after he tried to place down his book. A large toad was sitting on his chair and was croaking passively even as the book in question sat heavily on its head.

Harry's wand was already in hand and aimed at the sudden appearance of the amphibian. Taking note he shot a sticking charm to the toad as it made to jump away. Harry wasn't unobservant, he should have spotted the thing long before it even got close to him, yet there it was sitting there unnoticed until he placed his book on it.

"How did I miss that?" Harry wondered as he recast the sticking charm on the amphibian leaving it to sing away on the bench by the window. "Must be someone's pet. Maybe someone put magic on it so it would be noticed?" Harry wondered.

Peering outside the window Harry noticed that most of the students had arrived and were already on the train.

"Excuse me?" a bossy-like voice called to him.

Turning to great the voice Harry was greeted with the bushy haired girl he had seen hugging her parents earlier.

"Do you mind if I sit in here or is this cabin full?" she asked.

"Not at all." Harry informed absentmindedly. He hadn't yet taken note of who he was talking to yet. She was ten years younger than the women from his memories after all, but it was starting to click.

Smiling confidently, she practically bounced into the cabin and sat herself down onto the bench. Noticing his Trunk with him on the train Harry watched as she couldn't help herself.

"Why did you bring your trunk onto the train. You are supposed to put it in the back where everyone else are. It's the rules." she stated.

"Actually, it's not. It's an option most take and the reason why I didn't is so I can practice and read up on our texts." Harry explained. The girl seemed rather bossy to him. No, if anything she seemed like a stickler for rules, he corrected himself. She seemed pleasant enough though, and most importantly seemed like a nice girl. She also looked familiar to him and that familiarity was eating at him.

Seeing she was about to retort against his comment Harry continued, interrupting her verbal advance. "So, what's your name again? I'm Harry."

She was caught off guard by this but quickly recovered, "Oh-right, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Harry's eye's shot open in realization. This was why she felt familiar. Harry felt like he was on cloud nine. He had found her, the person he had fallen in love with. One of them anyway. To his surprise she had found him on the train. To the world it was mere chance, but for Harry he knew better. There was no such thing as chance in the world, only necessity. All things happened for a reason even in the world of magic, no, especially so with magic.

"Can you stop that, it's not that unusual of a name and it's not that uncommon of a name." Hermione spat out, clearly irritated at his reaction to her name.

Gathering himself Harry bowed and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be shocked like that. Your name just reminded me of someone." Lifting his head, he tried to recover the conversation as best he could. "Your name, it wouldn't be in reference to Shakespeare would it?"

"It is," She replied happily. "My dad is an avid fan of Shakespeare's works. Mum too for that matter."

"The lovely wife of King Leontes and the doting mother unfairly accused of cheating from The Winter's Tale. Is it wrong of me to think that you don't seem like the type to cheat at anything?" Harry chuckled out joyfully.

He watched as she smirked slightly at this, "No, it's not. Cheating is wrong after all. If you need to cheat, then that means you lack the knowledge to succeed. I've never cheated in my life and I never plan too."

The last comment was spoken with a bit too much bite in Harry's mind but filed it away as he smirked, "Someone's not modest at all. I'm assuming that's your subtle way of telling me your really smart."

Her response wasn't what he expected. Instead of responding confidently she flinched, visibly. Her response was also hesitant, cautious even. "I wouldn't say that. I have practiced a little magic and I haven't had any trouble casting a spell yet..." She said each word slow and glazed over thick with caution.

"Really? That's amazing." Harry replied, trying to pull her out of her worries. He remembered her constant fear of failing but this seemed different. Pulling out his wand Harry pointed it at Hedwig's cage.

"Colloportus!"

Instantly the cage door swung close and the latch turned and locked itself.

Hermione back at him in surprise, "You've read you text books already."

"Only up to chapter seven. Lumos has been giving me a bit of trouble." Harry replied. "Is it that surprising I've read ahead?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "No. It's just I never met someone else who did that. Normally people just look at me oddly because I read ahead. Call me stuff like bookworm, and know-it-all."

"I wish I knew it all" Harry joked eliciting a laugh from the girl. "Come on Hermione – "he said gesturing to the locked cage "– you won't receive any such ignorant retorts from me for showing off. I'm assuming you've read ahead too, right?"

Smiling she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the cage. "Alohomora"

The cage instantly opened up once more, the locking charm countered. Smiling at her Harry winked at her and in a teasing nature critiqued her. "Nicely done Ms. Granger. However, your hand was too steady, your voice too confident, and you couldn't help but do it perfectly could you."

As he mimicked a deep comedic tone, Hermione laughed vibrantly and without worry. Smiling Harry joined her laughter in response to his own joke and the two laughed together. Hermione was the first to catch her breath. Spotting his glasses, she gave him a focused glance.

Harry noticing this stiffened at her drawn wand. He was struggling to resist his combat instincts from snatching her wand and snapping it. After years of fighting his instincts seemed to also have been carried over along with his magic which would not help him if he attacked his peers as a result. His focus on her wand and himself was so intense that he failed to see her calm expression nor hear the spell she declared.

"Oculus Reparo."

Harry snapped out of it in time to witness his glasses mend themselves. Pulling them off his nose Harry analyzed the repairs. In hindsight there was no need. It was Hermione's spell work. Flawless, perfect, and as good as new if not better.

"Standard Book of spells Chapter 8, the Mending Charm" Hermione informed confidently.

"Brilliant," Harry whispered as he stared at his glasses. He pulled away is gaze from his inspections to stare directly into her amber brown eyes. His gaze was intense and passionate. Hermione shifted nervously under his stare. "Is everything you put your mind too come out perfect or is that just when you want to impress?"

Hermione blushed at his words shaking her head slightly. "I'm not perfect. I just try my best and love learning new things." Her words came out as an almost silent mumble. Harry just shook his head.

"Well you have a perfect wand for that."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Pointing at her wand he listed off its features. "Wandlore. Looks to be just short of 11 inches, most like 10¾ inches, Vine Wood and if I had to guess, dragon heartstrings core – "

Hermione jaw practically made a dent in the floor as she gazed gob smacked at Harry's near perfect assessment of her wand. His grin grew almost cheekily as he continued.

"– and judging from your reaction I guessed the core currently. You can learn a lot about a wizard or witch by simply looking and knowing what wand they use." Leaning back harry relaxed into his seat as he focused on recalling everything, he remembered about making wands from Wands and Lore, a Fashioners Fancy, one of the books he got from Diagon Alley.

"According to wandlore, Vine wood wands are amongst the less common types. They attract themselves to witches and wizards who possess deep or hidden personalities. Dragon heartstrings produce powerful wands which can perform even the most flamboyant spells. These cores tend to lean towards witches and wizards who learn more easily. And your wand is a slighter under the average of wand lengths."

Staring deeply into her eyes, granting her all his attention and focus Harry watch her shuffle uncomfortably under his investigative and piercing gaze. "If I am to go by your wand, You Hermione are a deep and complex woman, with a great character and desires to learn and succeed. Capable at achieving anything you set your mind too you tend to be ridged once you have made up your mind. Your wands shorter length leads me to believe you have doubts within yourself. Fears deep inside you don't admit too. And despite those worries and fears you will achieve success because just like your core and wood type, you Hermione are a powerful witch who – like your wood type indicates – are a rare and special individual who will go farther than any of your peers."

Hermione felt tears threaten to vacate her tear ducts. She had never had anyone tell her so passionately that she mattered or was worth so much. Nor had anyone touch upon her own doubts so accurately and not be mocked for them. What she though was just a continuation of showing off their knowledge turned into the happiest moment of her life.

Harry's cocky smile relaxed into one a bit softer and more caring. It warmed him inside to see the joy welling up being her amber eyes. Sure he was pulling wand crafting figures he had learned just a few days ago out of his arse, but even so it seemed to help were it was needed. Now he had to actually learn it if not only to back up his speech just then. Still he felt it would be worth it if she smiled like this more often.

"It's only a guess really. But I'm sure you'll do great."

"But what if I mess up. What if I fail?" Hermione uttered in self-doubt. Her fear of failure appearing for the first time.

"Then you get back up a try again. In the ever so unlikely case that you fail which I think is highly unlikely." Harry reassured her.

At that moment a stout portly boy with a great amount of baby fat on him. Completely winded he and in a weak voice interrupted their moment. "E-excuse me. Have either of you seen a toad?"

Hermione trying to hide the tears she nearly shed at Harry's words as she shook her head, her mouth clamped shut. Her bushy brown hair hiding her softened eyes. Harry on the other hand nearly lost one of his eyebrows to his hair with how quickly it rose out of sight.

Pointing at the toad he had spelled to the bench he asked, "This toad?"

Hermione nearly shrieked in surprise. How had she not noticed the croaking frog up until just then.

"Trevor!" The round-faced boy shouted before tripping over his shoes face-first into the cabin. "I'm okay."

Harry had to hold back a chuckle. The trip and subsequent fall were performed flawless to the point he could have aired it on comedy central. However, he swallowed his humor and observation as it would have been very rude to the poor lad to laugh at him.

Handing over the toad, Harry waved goodbye to the boy and watched Hermione. The girl was in deep thought and nibbling on her lower lip. There was something attractive about it but Harry for the life of him didn't know what or why he considered it so. Reading her thoughts, he took pity on her.

"Hermione don't think too much about it. I'm guessing someone put a spell that prevented detection on the toad which only broke if you looked directly at it. I only spotted it early on when I put down one of my books by accident earlier."

Understanding washed over her but she then started to bite her lip again. Harry wondered why his future self – younger self he corrected – was so attracted to that habit. Better question why did he find it so attractive.

Instead of bothering her from pondering the implications of why such a spell was placed on the toad, Harry opened up his Potions text and contained to add corrections to the text as well as notes. Grinning over the book at Hermione Harry smiled. Even though this was his first time meeting her, it felt to him like she had always been across from him like this.

But it did leave him wondering. Was this really a first meeting or was it a reunion. This left another question in Harry's mind. What exactly did the ritual achieve? Was this his second life or was it a continuation of his first. And maybe more importantly, did he actually survive the ritual or not? If he did that meant he was young again. If he didn't then did he die and get sent back?

Exactly which Harry Potter was he?

xXxXx

And with Harry questioning which Potter he is, I go to re-write anew.

Hope this chapter was to your enjoyment, give me a shout if you liked it. Careful with your dislikes though, you never know were a snowflake might be. =P

Oh, and before anyone starts asking how Harry remembers Hedwig, hold your comments. There's a reason not spoken yet that Harry hasn't realized yet. It's also the reason why he hasn't noticed too. But yeah, hold the comments there is a reason. Let's just call it a bleeding effect for now and see if anyone calls it. Till next time. Next stop the Sorting Hat.

P.S. The next chapter will have your name listed in the credits if you successfully call which house Harry's gets sorted in before posting. Just put the house name in a review with you user name or alias and tadaaa. Good luck. Also, those without names, just put something in the comment that I can use. Special thanks to Guest doesn't quite roll of the tongue.

P.S.S had a bit of trouble with the formatting again, that damn code issue popped up again and I caught it this time. Not sure if everything is spaced out like its suppose to be so if you catch something I didn't please tell me so I can fix it. Also did a quick glance over the next chapter and boy is it a doozy to re-write, there's a lot there I need to alter so wish me luck.


	5. Chapter 5 :: The Sorting

Well that was a lot easier to correct then I predicted. Here I thought this one was going to be long and hard as… well… I'll let your imaginations fill that one in. Other topics include: More Characters and Hats. Have fun.

xXxXx

Book I :: Chapter 5 :: The Sorting

Harry sat quietly with his trunk next to him on the train seat growing accustomed to the unusual atmosphere between himself and Hermione. Hermione sitting across from him spent that last hour throwing out question after question at him without remorse. Harry had been under fire before, but this was both hysterical and ridiculous. The rate of fire she demonstrated with her words could put an uzi to shame, possibly even a minigun.

No one could possible say the girl didn't have a vivid imagination. Then again it depended on what you considered to be imagination. If it was the ability to create and envision a magical world inside your head with rainbows and unicorns, then no, Hermione was a flat as a brick… which was technically true both figuratively and literally. If imagination was views as a predictive, analytical model of possible events and possibilities taking into account even randomness that was acquainted with magic, then yes, Hermione had a VERY vivid imagination.

Harry finally took a breath and gave a quick but sharp whistle that shot Hermione a good inch into the air in surprise. Harry gave her a calming mirth filled smile glad to see he got her attention.

"Take a breath Hermione. It's no use getting worked up before anything's started." With those words finally said, Harry waited for the subsequent panic that her imagination was going to ring up again. No sooner did she speak then his predication came true, much to his amusement.

"I can't, I mean we don't know right. What if other students mess up our homework? What if we can't hand it in because someone jinxed it? I mean what's to stop them from casting spells at us? What if we get injured? What if –"

"Hermione!" Harry shouted causing her to stop rambling - again. Sighing he closed his text book. "In order. No, we can't know; we deal with it; we use a counter spell; the professors and our wands; we go to the resident healer. Please hold the question to a minimum of 4, even my memory isn't that good."

Hermione went pink in response seeing how over the top she was. Despite what others might have thought the girl was very self-conscious. She knew she had flaws and instead of getting bogged down by them focused on her perks. This unfortunately resulted in her ignoring said flaws to let them fester and loom over her mockingly. Not a good thing for someone as driven as her to be better.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just –"

But she stopped talking. Harry with a finger over her lips smiled. "We'll figure out what to do, okay Hermione. You will do brilliant and if either of us struggle we'll meet up to fix the problem." As he removed his finger from his lips, the cherry red blush she had strengthened as she realized what he had done. Harry also blushed slightly at this. She was just too cute. How could anyone hate such a girl. Sure, if you only looked at the surface yeah, she was a bossy, follow the rules, stick in the mud. But that layer was oh so thin, if a bit numerous.

Right now, he could see her for who she was. A shy girl, entering an unknown environment where she lacks the knowledge to be confident about herself. Having no friends, no family nearby, she turns to the only familiar thing that lets her feel comfortable, books and her knowledge. Her love of learning and reading directs her to try to be helpful and inquisitive. Unfortunately, along with her under par social skills and awareness she unfortunately comes off as bossy and uncaring, even smug.

Oh, how wrong those people were. To Harry anyway there was nothing more enjoyable then watching this unconfutable girl struggle under his gaze while trying to retain her sense of familiarity. Sure, she was failing which resulted in a fun game of panicked twenty questions but hey, who ever said anyone was perfect. Certainly not Harry, who was oddly unconfutable himself being nearly ten times older then Dumbledore and flirting with his twelve-year-old crush in an eleven-year-old body. Yeah, that's a thing. Well on the plus side, at least she was uncomfortable enough to miss him reading her fifth question before she asked it.

"But what if we end up in different houses –" Hermione began to ask, but once again was cut short by Harry's response.

"We'll still help each other. If my house has a problem with me being with you then they can sod off and kiss a Lethifold."

"A what?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned sinisterly. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, 4th year edition, Chapter 14, under the XXXXX dangerous beasts' category" Harry explained waiting for the outcry he knew was to come.

3...2...1... he counted down and~.

"HARRY! That just...just...so –" Hermione stuttered out, incredulous that Harry could say something so... so... barbaric.

"I'm just saying." Harry mumbled. He slouched over folding his hands. Green eyes glazed into Amber and Hermione stopped, finding herself once again outside her comfort zone. Who could blame her; those emerald green eyes were famous for swallowing the hearts of women, or at least were according to his bibliography.

Harry for once however was trying to swallow her heart with them, gazing meaningfully into hers with as much compassion as he could muster. "Hermione you're the first person I've ever been able to have a real conversation with. Someone my own age who sees just me. With you I'm not a freak. I'm not something all powerful. I'm not the boy-who-lived. I'm just Harry."

Looking up directly into his eyes, no longer trying to avoid them, all Hermione could see was the tears that no longer existed. Tears long lost from years of suffering and loneliness which threaten to fall within his eyes. While she herself didn't realize this, to her the site screamed to her even as she knew not what the gaze was. The look that screamed out pain, sorrow, joy, and happiness contradicted everything she understood about facial expressions, simply registering as unknown in her mind. Something that was tantalizing to her always curious mind.

"I won't give that up." he said morbidly. "At least... not unless you want me to."

Hermione was about to respond but both were interrupted as the door to their compartment slid open. There within the frame stood a red-haired boy who apparently lacking any tack. His lanky body was draped in patch worked second hand clothing and a in his left hand a rather plump and stupid looking rat. The boy seemed uncertain under their stares but upon seeing Harry a lightbulb went off and he stood a bit more rigid in his uncertainty. A physical response that did not fall below Harry's notice and of which rubbed him all the wrong ways. The worst part was Harry felt bonded to the boy because he resembled Ginny so much, only male… and unkept… and holding a rat… and not awesome… and not hot… and, ok Harry already disliked him. Bad enough he interrupted him and Hermione's moment, rudely at that, but he also reminded him of Ginny and that was not a comfortable thing. Harry was straight, he liked girls and his feelings for them over lapping this twig was not a comforting thought, quite the opposite in fact.

"Sorry, um... Mind if I join you? Everyone else 's full." Harry held his tongue at this. Who needed mind reading when you openly fib like that? Hogwarts was built to hold thousands and even if enrollment rates were on the decline the train was built well over a hundred years ago. No room, please, the train was capable of holding nearly five times as many students as it was currently.

Either taking their silence as a yes or ignoring them completely the flaming red-haired boy walked in sitting next to Hermione. And like that her softened expression that she had acquired sharpened to a point and hardened as she tried to distance herself from the rude boy.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

Harry glanced at Hermione as she too appeared put off by the Weasley. Turning to him she curtly said, "Hermione Granger," with as blunt and polite reply as she could muster.

He turned to face Harry who made certain his head was angled just right so that his forehead was facing away from the boy. The last thing Harry wanted was to deal with him and this boy screamed of those schmucks that would love to bask in his fame. "Harry" he finally said curtly. Between the feeling of disgust and hate, along with that horrid first impression Harry still tried to restrain his bias.

After all, Hermione wasn't the same women he knew, she was a young girl with no experience in socializing with others. There was no reason for him to point his own bias feelings towards him like a cloaked dagger. All the same, holding his tongue and not acting on his instinct that screamed at him to gut the boy like a pig was horrifyingly difficult. Hell, Harry felt he'd have an easier time not yelling at a man pointing a gun at him to remove his finger from the trigger.

Similarly, to himself Hermione found herself equally confused and conflicted. Unlike Harry's struggling to reign in his instincts in regards to Ron Weasley, she was left confused by the change in demeanor in her new found friend. She looked at him, left puzzled by his sudden change of attitude and made her to ask what was wrong. Up until now he was supportive and polite. He had been forward, and honest with her, yet now it almost felt like he was forcing himself to lie through his teeth.

"Harry... wait... you're Harry Potter." Ron shouted in excitement clearly pleased to be sitting with Harry after a moment of thought on his part. Hermione was all but forgotten to him and his subsequent action showed that to him she didn't matter. Inching forward he pushed himself forward to continue the nonexistent conversation with Harry.

"So is it true, do you have the... well you know. Scar."

And there it was. Harry let out the sigh of exasperation he had been holding in. Well it wasn't like he'd be able to keep it hidden for long, and it really it was amazing he kept his identity hidden this long considering how packed Diagon Alley was. Lifting his bangs away, wanting to get it over with, Harry revealing the lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead, the mark of his own weakness and sacrifice of his parents.

"Wicked!" Ron muttered out in both awe and shock, mesmerized by the bloody thing. An action that did not make it easier for Harry to warm up to the boy.

Harry half ignored Ron's expression of amazement. Like a chant he kept telling himself to give the boy some doubt. He was what, eleven, most likely grew up with stories of his grandeur and was sitting in front of someone famous. To the wizarding world it was like if the queen's son was sitting in front of you. What eleven-year-old lad wouldn't be excited. Plus, the nature of his story was fantasized and marketed without remorse for the dead. Harry knew the boy deserved some leeway.

Maybe given a chance, the boy could change and achieve his own greatness. Sure, such thoughts entered Harry's mind when Ron appeared in the doorway which stayed his hand, but so too did the memories of half empty deceased amber brown eyes. Brown and pained, peering into his own, a dark reminder of what could be.

No, for now he had time. Those memories wouldn't happened for a long time. Nothing would stop Harry from preventing that night from repeating. Harry shut his eyes violently, unaware of the scene he was quietly producing within the compartment.

Harry shunned the memory, forcing himself to not act rashly, to no try and manipulate the fates of others. He would not become that man, the monster he so hated and despised. Vibrant purple robes and a stout noisy nosy mother, standing within a cluttered homey dining room. Plans to guide a young wizard towards his fate and her son. Plans to morph a young girl to potion him, to force him into following her. Blue eyes staring uncaringly, only excitedly at the notion of becoming famous with the so-called lad.

Harry didn't even try to view it on purpose. While he might not be able to read the mind of Albus Dumbledore without being caught, an eleven-year-old Ron Weasley's mind; Child's play and damning as hell.

Whatever hope Harry could have had regarding his forgotten and old friendship was gone when the boy muttered the words 'okay' to Dumbledore. Regardless of if the boy understood what he was doing or was a loyal ignorant puppy wielded by Dumbledore it didn't matter. His mind was open and was the key that locked any chance of redemption in Harry's kinship.

While Ron stared enviously at Harry's forehead, Hermione had been watching his eyes, Harry's eyes. While she did look at his scar at first, as much like Ron she was fascinated at meeting a famous individual her own age in person, but Harry's eyes quickly drew her attention faster then she could say why.

Hollow. His eyes where hollow. No light, hope, love, nothing. No, there was something there, hidden. Something deep and well masked. Hate, no it wasn't hatred. Hermione couldn't tell what it was. However, she knew it was not a happy or pleasant feeling. Not in any stretch or manner.

The rest of the trip remained dreadfully uncomfortable for the two as Harry shut them both out. It wasn't until about the half way point to Hogwarts – about 3 to 4 hours in – that Harry stood up having had enough of the situation. Hermione and Ron caught off guard by his sudden action watched curiously as Harry stuffed his things back into the trunk beside him.

Ron the entire time was a nonstop chatter box. Even as the two wanted nothing to do with him, the boy would not stop chatting. If it wasn't Quidditch, it was Chess. If it wasn't Chess, it was Quidditch. Hermione was to Harry's pride, doing her best to not swat the annoying red gnat, giving polite and curt answers that were both passive and reusable. However even after a thousand years of experience, experience filled with patience and waiting couldn't help Harry last one more second around the boy. His temper was boiling and his patience exhausted.

If Harry had to hear one more line about the Chudley Cannons from Ron as he talked away, Harry swore he would zap Ron off the train leaving not even ash for evidence. Hell, he'd probably grab the ginger and chuck him like the unsophisticated swine that he was.

Much more maturely and wisely Harry picked the other option. With his trunk opened and his things dropped inside Harry activated the stick and material bonding arrays on his trunk and plopped himself inside and down. With his decent inside Hermione and Ron watched dumbfounded as the lid swung itself shut with a simmering glow around the ridge between the lid and trunk. As the stared a metal rectangle nearly the fill length on the trunk appeared almost materializing from thin are at the point where lid and trunk met. The rectangle like piece split in tween and two eye-like structures turned pulling the pieces back together, clicking with an sharp ping when the two halves met.

When they met the irises of silver turned rapidly. Like silver dials they turned twice, first clockwise and then counter-clockwise before the pupil like portion snapping outward, protruding like nipples before sinking inward with an audible click. The gob smacked gazes of his audience Stared blankly at the trunk, waiting to see if something else would happen. When nothing happened or indicated further magic, the first of the two finally spoke.

"Bloody hell. Did you see that?" Ron shouted, not caring for volume or mannerisms.

Hermione for all she knew, was still new to the world of magic and had never heard of such a thing being possible. She was left captivated by what had happened before her, question popping like kernels in her mind. How did Harry fit inside? What was the magic he used? Was it enchanted? What was the light she saw when the lid closed?

Once again Harry Potter had caught her off guard and yet again, she couldn't help but want to know more. If there was one thing, she hated about the situation more so then not knowing what had just happened in front of her, it was that Harry had left her to sit with this rude, ill-mannered boy that was now trying to open up Harry's trunk.

She however, couldn't blame him. Somewhere deep inside she knew, Harry had reached his limit in regard to the boy. At least the red-haired boy was ignoring her and focusing on Harry or at least his trunk and while she wanted to chastise him for trying to invade someone else's property she saw it was a moot point as the boy clearly lacked the means to open the trunk which remained firmly shut.

For the remainder of the trip she simply read Hogwarts a History, her go to reading as she tried to calm herself while in the presence of the boy. She entertained leaving the carriage but at the same time wanted to stay, just in case Harry popped back out. She had so many questions and Harry was nice to her even as she bombarded him with said questions. Between the air of mystery and maturity, and his astonishing patience with her, well it was no wonder she was willing to wait for him to come out.

For now, she resigned herself to a bit of light reading before they reach the actual school. Much too her pleasure Ron had remained quiet. Clearly the boy was more interested in Harry then her which suited her just fine. Well it wasn't quiet per say, as the ruckus he made as he tried to get into Harry's trunk was quite loud, it was still quieter then before when he was talking. She really wanted to berate him for trying to break into someone else's stuff but thankfully she managed to keep herself quiet. Someone deep inside she did also want to see if the boy could open it but even she didn't realize that.

Before she could change her mind however she watched with intrigue as the longer he went at it the more his hair changed, growing longer and longer. It was at the point it started to turn gray. It wasn't until the boy's hair was well past his eyes that the boy took notice – a little too late in fact – that something was wrong.

Screaming out of the cabin Hermione held back her glee as the short 'old man' left their cabin with his hair now doing a remarkable impression of a Broadway display. With a swish of her wand she locked to cabin shut hoping to not have visitors again, even as the flashing and red and green shimmered down that cabin halls.

She tried to tell Harry the annoyance was gone but all she could think of doing was knocking and clearly, he couldn't tell the difference between her knocking and Ron's attempts at personal invasion. Quietly she went back to reading, feeling more vexed then she really should have. Harry was pleasant to be around and had only good words to say to her. She never had anyone like that say anything like he did and really mean it. That last thing she wanted was to give the impression she was invasive and rude like Ron Weasley.

So instead she sat quietly back in her comfort zone, her mind still amiss with thoughts of the black-haired boy. Even as she read, his words played back inside her head and that's what really got to her. Harry meant what he said. The worse part was that they were having fun and enjoying each other's company up until the boy arrived. And Hermione really wished the boy never came. For the first time another boy made her wish anther hadn't bothered them. She had never felt such desires before. Being a loner and outcast, she never had a friend to feel repulsed at another other than their behaviors.

Thinking back on it, Hermione wondered why Harry seemed to like her company. All she did was bombard him with questions and act snobbishly. Yet he happily answered each one as best he could and with a smile of amusement.

The punch line even was that he was the Harry Potter. She had read all about him and he was nothing like the stories said. Sure, he was confidence, capable, and powerful. But aside from capable he didn't really fit into those words, into the stories she read.

Capable maybe if what he displayed was anything to go by. Powerful? Harry was thin and if colored brown could literally be disguised as a twig. Confident, possibly. Certain most assuredly. He contradicted most of what she knew about him to be true. And that left her with an enigma. Sure, it was possible the stories weren't wrong, but it didn't seem to fit. If anything, the confidence or maturity he presented wasn't done justice in her opinion.

He was an enigma to her. So great of an enigma that Hermione didn't take notice that a blonde-haired boy with a sharp nose and arrogant frown pass by their cabin four times, searching for someone.

It was about three hours later that the whistle blew to announce their arrival to Hogsmeade station. Even as Hermione was left wondering where the time flew did, she found herself in a bit of a problem.

Unsure if Harry knew what time it was, she made to knock vigorously on Harry's trunk. Raping her knuckles twice on the lid, she watched in surprise as the lid's locks twisted violently and the lid popped open to revealing Harry.

"Harry! We're almost at the station you need to get into your –"

"Robes?" Harry finished with a shit-eating grin. Pulling himself out of the trunk Hermione was speechless. Fully robed and ready Harry closed the lid on his trunk and turned to Hermione.

"Shall we head off?" he asked. Hermione relaxed a bit at his smile. He seemed to be back to his normal self, all the frustration and hollowness gone from his eyes. Hermione nodded eagerly stunned helplessly in his gaze. Her mind was racing vigorously to solve her newest puzzle even as her emotions told her to simply shut up, nod, and walk with him as he dragged his trunk behind him.

Walking off the train the two were forced to meld into the crowd of students. Something that caused both to blush as Harry's arm was shoved into her nonexistent chest twice. Internally Hermione shoved it off as just being in a crowd, while Harry screamed in thanks that she was still twelve and not fifteen yet.

"First Years!" A gruff shout rang out above them.

Straining their necks over the crowd the two spotted the grounds keeper of Hogwarts. A sight that was surprising for Hermione and welcoming to Harry. The man might have his faults but to Harry Hagrid was special. Some might call Harry out, saying he was considering Hagrid simple idiot, but there was a calm tranquility to the mountainous man's mind. It was simple and cheerful. And while not the brightest lightbulb Harry had experienced, it was a dim light that was both warm and refreshing. With him Harry could be Harry and not have to worry about back stabbing plans or conniving plots. He was simply Hagrid.

"Hiya Hagrid." Harry shouted greeting the mand eagerly and warmly.

Hagrid looked down and practically beamed at the sight of Harry. "Well hello Harry. Glad to see you up 'n 'bout. How've ya been since Mungo's? Professor Mcgonagall said ye doing well."

"Can't complain," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulder unhindered by his trunk, "Hopefully the beds at Hogwarts are better." Even as they talked Harry felt a tug at his trunk with his magic and willingly let his trunk go. A second later it was gone, in the care and safety of the hidden residence of Hogwarts.

A bellowing chuckle floated out of Hagrid in grate spoonsfuls of mirth, roaring over the crowd. "No worries their 'Arry. No doubt, ya find it entertaining."

Turning serious again Hagrid nodded as he brought his attention back to the gathering crowd of students, "Right. Follow me you two." He said plainly before raising his lantern once more and shouting.

"Firs' Years, this way. Don' be shy Firs' Years, this way."

All of the first years had been gathered within ten minutes and made their way down to a great lake. For most they were unsure as to were they were going, following mindlessly with consideration. However, Harry was excited. He knew were they were and what their likely point of entry would be. This was likely to be something special and Harry was eating away at it with anticipation.

"So, are you really?" Hermione whispered drawing his attention towards her.

"Really what?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter. I read all about you. You're talked about in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. You're even in Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

Harry was in awe that he was in so many books though all things considered he shouldn't have been. Considering what he had read, the death of Voldemort was a big deal. Sure, he bought out what felt like half the books in Diagon Alley, but his focus was more on becoming a great wizard not a librarian. He wasn't really sure what exactly he had in his possession anymore. History books kind of fell to the side, replaced by spell books and potion texts. Since most of his history knowledge would really come into play twenty years from now, and the past couldn't be changed all that much, Harry had thought playing the muggle raised kid would allow him more time to read up on magic instead of history. What he did read only reinforced this decision seeing as there was no evidence to support some of the claims made and Harry had no time for false histories.

Harry's silence was somewhat unnerving, but Hermione soldiered on. "You're famous of course and are certain to be a great wizard. You're probably be sorted into Gryffindor, I hear it's great. Dumbledore was in Gryffindor too."

"Yeah he certainly was" Harry thought darkly.

"I mean I don't think being in Ravenclaw would be bad, but from what I heard..."

"You'll be fine wherever you're sorted. Just do one thing for me." Harry whispered back.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Don't blindly trust those above you too much. Especially Dumbledore." Harry warned her.

Hagrid's booming voice interrupted them hindering Hermione from asking him what he meant. Before they had realized it the group had made it to the lake shore, were a series of boats greeted and waited for them eagerly.

"Into the boats all ya. No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid direct as he took to sitting in on of the boats himself. With his massive bulk there was only room for him and since they were magically charmed, he need only keep an eye out to make sure the students were all in the boats present.

Rushing forward Harry made for the furthest boat. Turning around he realized Hermione had followed after him. "Guess that's a good sign." He thought to himself. While he wanted to drag her with him, he wasn't going to force her to follow him. It was nice however to see she was interested in him enough to follow him to the distant boat.

Presenting her his hand he helped her into the boat and sat next to her, a sign that he wasn't running away from her. Her hand felt soft and warm in his. It was the first time in centuries since he held another's hand in his own and the first time another had accepted his own without pulling on it. It felt nice.

Harry sat quietly next to the girl unaware of what was happening. He sat there blushing next to Hermione who too was shedding crimson after realizing the polite and noble gesture he performed, her question forgotten to her in her unease. Neither noticed when Hagrid jab his own boat with his umbrella nor did either notice for some time that their boat and the two additional passengers were in motion on the lake surface.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called out as he guided the boats over the lake, leading them as the floated merrily. Turning around the corner, as a rock masa cleared away, the boats floated into the vast and open great lake. The sights directed Harry to look up his eyes welling up as he stared in awe at the nocturnal view of Hogwarts.

The Great castle stood upon the cliff face overlooking the Lake. Magic, fire, light illuminated and radiant the entire structure with a radiant power. The massive structure inspired awe and one could actually feel a warm and accepting sensation of the school's presence flowing through them. A sign of Hogwart's acceptance and welcoming hospitality, lost to all but a lone few. Harry being one of those few.

"I'm home." Harry thought his eyes moist with overwhelming joy. The sight of a fully formed and dominating castle brought no shortage of happiness to him. How many years did he live in those ruins. For half his life it felt like he owed his sanity and magic to each lump of stone that stood on that hill overlooking the lake. How often did the spirit of Hogwarts protect, aid, and serve him in his times of need during the war and after the fall. It stood proud, and injured mess, and still acted as the protector of magic. Even as he returned form the dark it welcomed him eagerly. Yes, Harry was truly home, for no other place was more home to him then here.

The gathering of first years stared in a mindless gaggle as the boats docked within a shallow cave underneath the castle. Pulling themselves out they followed Hagrid whispering amongst themselves as they made the rest of the journey. Their talk was all but the sight and wonder they had just seen. A rite of passage for all who enter as the ascended upward to the castle gates. At the main gate Hagrid raised his fist and knocked three times.

The Enormous gates of wood and iron opened wide to great the timid first years, it's welcome ruined only by the stern-faced professor that greeted them.

"Here ar' the Firs' Years Professor Mcgonagall." said Hagrid chipperly. Clearly proud of his task finishing without incident. Harry couldn't blame him, the right of passage was important, and Harry had to admit, Hagrid was the right man for the job. It would have been so mundane if someone like Mcgonagall did it. Instead of the shock and awe that the giant man brought it wouldn't have been as amazing if Mcgonagall performed it.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take it from here." She said curtly, the stern tone ringing like the stone of the walls.

With not but a glance her glare was all the instruction the students needed to know what to do. Following after her like mindless baby chicks the first years followed her as she guided them through the hall and up a marble staircase. The Stone braziers which stood along the walls illuminated the halls and cast a warmth on them as they passed.

Harry looked around and felt his heart weep in joy, sorry, and nostalgia. He had walked these very halls so often that they had become second nature to him. Every nook, every cranny, every secret within the castle was his to bare, both in comfort and in war. It was even better then he imagined it since it wasn't in ruins like he had known them to be. Each hall was made of proud solid stone, uniform and tidy.

However, as they walked something felt off to Harry. The warmth he recalled felt from those ancient ruins was sluggish, toned out. Like music crafted by one who couldn't hear, its touch felt muted, the magic that enveloped the devastated school muted and gone.

Even destroyed the school had sang with magic, its protections burning like a maddening passion. Yet as he walked it was gone. It was almost suffocating how empty the school felt. It wasn't destroyed or in ruins, yet its heart felt eerily gone.

As he pondered if something had changed or if the school was hesitant to accept him – it wasn't until Mcgonagall spoke up that he became aware that they had arrived.

"Now then," she spoke aloud, her tone crisp, firm and directly to all of them. "When you pass through these doors you will be sorted into your houses. These houses will be like your family. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While in your house, your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. I hope to whatever house you are sorted into, that each of you will be an asset to the house that welcomes you." Her dialog was curt, frank and if Harry was honest demoralizing. It kind of took away the desire to win the cup if spoken aloud with air of triumph or wonder. It was like saying the national anthem without singing it. It didn't really ring with any sort of worth or pride.

Turning around and passing through the doors she spoke over her shoulder as emerald robes road behind her, "Wait here." Was all she said yet full of warning were her words as she left.

The silence that remained in her void was palatable. Harry couldn't help but join his fellow first years in feeling tense. Mcgonagall really knew how to leave an impression to be sure. Even he would had lived through war felt intimidated by the air she left behind which was darn impressive. Harry looked around and could tell not a single student had been left unintimated by her speech. One however seemed to have ignored the professor and was unaffected.

"So it's true then." the slimy voice spoke from beyond his pointed nose. Everyone turned their heads to see a snobbish and proud boy speaking in front of them, his body leaning lazily and arrogantly against a brazier. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The first words to come to Harry's mind could be summarized as 'Bloody hell, again?'. First Ron and now another brat more arrogant than thou. At least he knew ahead of time that his legacy wasn't going to leave him alone, even if technically it wasn't his. Then again it kind was but still, the whole, Harry Potter's a thing, was getting old real quick and he had only encountered it twice so far.

Harry watched as everyone turned to each other muttering in awe and amazement as questions as to which one amongst them was the famous hero of the wizarding world. The blond greasy haired boy stepped forward and gazed at Harry, standing in front of him, drawing all eyes onto them.

"You'll find that some wizarding families are better than others." he sneered. Hold out his hand he smirked mentally mocking all those families he viewed as lesser then him. "I can help you there."

"You know my name, yet I haven't gotten yours." Harry said flatly. The name of Malfoy ringing in the boy's head dredging up a foul smell in his own mind. All the harm his decedent had done flash through Harry's mind. But so too like he did with Ron Harry culled his desire to stereotype rashly and play it safe. He would not trigger a response or burn bridges if he could avoid it. After all there was many things wrong with the world, and who was Harry to say that nothing could be changed for the better. After all, since when had mass murder ever done the world any service. No mass genocide was not a solution nor would it be Harry's.

The blond prick all the same eyed Harry with suspicion before finally conceding. "Draco." he said coldly, "Draco Malfoy."

"Dragon and bad faith." Harry said speaking aloud the translation of Draco's name. Harry kept up his poker face but allowed himself to revel in the look of irritation on Draco's face. Even if he wasn't going to burn bridges something about that look made Harry oh so pleased with himself. An odd notion considering.

Resisting the temptation to say anything more Harry called upon his skills in occlumency. Quelling his mind and shutting off all connections to the outside he resisted every instinct to pound reality into the arrogant git who was clearly playing with a deck lacking a few cards short of reality. Even without his mental talents Harry could read the boy as both prideful and arrogant, neither of which was earned.

The Draco before him was nothing like the Malfoy he knew. That man had a scarred past but was proud of who he was and just as capable if not cruel. He earned his respect, and many respected him for what he achieved and stood for, Harry included, even as he bludgeoned the mand into the ground. He embodied the purebloods ideology and even if Harry didn't agree with the man, Harry could respect that the man was a man of action in a time of war and hesitation. The boy in front of him could only be called the sum of the bad purebloods represented, hold not even a drop of wax that was the candle of his descendent.

Looking at the boy Harry kept his gaze inquisitive; making sure it looked like he was thinking. Stalling, that's what Harry was really after. All he had to do was stall long enough for –

The doors swung open and Mcgonagall stood before them. Harry let out a mental sigh, bullet dodged. He really didn't want to have to deal with this. A quick glare and motion for Draco to move routed him back in line with the rest of them.

– Mcgonagall's return. "Thanks a million Minnie," Harry whispered to himself.

"All of you, we are ready." Mcgonagall declared.

Two by two they followed the professor into the great hall and boy did it deserve a better description than that. Staring at the ceiling one couldn't quiet tell where the sky began, and the roof ended. Its majesty and mystic, enchanting and awe inspiring.

Enchanted just as it was before the star filled cloudy sky was cast up above their heads. A litany of candles floated about their heads, leaving not a single corner of the hall un-lit, its charmed wax un-afflicted by the flames above them. Harry listened in as Hermione told another student about the ceiling. He also noticed how she failed to mention the non-melting candle enchantments hanging by the thousands over their heads. Harry wondered why no one was asking about that, especially the muggleborns. Wax did melt naturally after all.

It would after all been very unpleasant for all of them without the enchantments. Hundreds of candles dripping wax over the great hall. Not fun although watching Draco, Dumbledore, and Ron suffer the burning wax might make it worthwhile, Harry quietly thought as he smirked to himself at his imagination. In all seriousness he wondered to himself were his loathing regarding those two stemmed from. He already had ample fire revolving around Dumbledore, yet Harry just couldn't stem the loathing his subconscious conjured around the other two.

Ignoring the singing hat that now sat on the stool in front of him, Harry decided to distract his thoughts of loathing with thoughts of all the places he would want to check out at the first chance he got. The school still felt off to him, so Harry diffidently wanted to check on its core at some point. As soon as possible really. If something happened to the heart of Hogwarts, then it couldn't really be called the safest place in Europe. Plus, it left him uncomfortable that something bad had happened to it, that left her in this stated of… emptiness. Now that he was back, he wouldn't stand for a Hogwarts that wasn't at her fullest.

The disaster that he vaguely recalled as the Battle for Hogwarts after the second wizarding war against Voldemort proved this fact. Or was it during? Regardless the school needed magic and the empty void would certainly not do.

After making sure the school's heart was 'alive' and well, Harry decided he would check on the come-and-go room. Afterwards he decided he'd re-enter the room and check out the Room of Hidden Things. First because it would be useful and the second to see if he could collect some items to fill up his trunk. The items within it had at some point been destroyed by what Harry suspected was fiendfire and what few items remained were priceless. Harry could only imagine what treasures he could salvage from the room where ownership was all but abandoned to its contents.

"Harry Potter"

Harry looked up at Mcgonagall who stood ready to put the Sorting Hat upon his head. Stepping up the few steps to the stool, Harry sat himself down and felt the hat slide upon his head.

Not caring where he really ended up Harry left the hat to do as it pleased. Glancing around at the students sitting down as discreetly as possible Harry looked for faces that seemed familiar. An act made easier by the brim of the hat covering most of his face.

It didn't take him long to spot several individuals that made is subconscious twinge. The first was a pair of red-heads, twins from the looks of it. Then there was a pink haired Hufflepuff who was staring intently at him. Next to her was a boy who looked to be a little younger then, somewhere between three or four years. Seeing him made Harry sad for some reason. His heart lurching upon the sight of the young man.

The Ravenclaw table felt empty for some reason, like someone was missing from it. Glancing at the Slytherin and Gryffindor's tables Harry felt a great deal of familiarity but aside from the twins none of them really stuck out to him. Well at least not to his memory anyway. Several individuals struck him in a multitude of ways. Some seemed like trouble while others friendly.

No longer looking for familiar faces or feelings Harry was free to notice the odd atmosphere enveloping the great hall. The hat firmly upon his head was surprisingly quiet. Mcgonagall impatiently tapped her finger. The whole of the hall was in joint whispers. Turning to look over his shoulder the whole of the teachers table where in joint discussions by means of heavy whispering.

Turning to Professor Mcgonagall Harry asked, "Isn't the hat supposed to do something to me or something?"

Mcgonagall nodded absentmindedly, too lost in thought to register his question. Focusing his thoughts outward Harry nearly jumped as the Hat sprang to life.

"Ha! That explains a lot. In my many years at Hogwarts never has a mind been so closed off that I can't reach into it. Now then Mr. Potter, lets finally get this started, shall we?" that hat said aloud springing to life quiet energetically.

Harry felt the hat dive into his mind. However interestingly enough Harry could feel that it was sweeping over him. That was interesting to Harry because it wasn't reading his memories and invading his past, instead it was like the hat was gazing over at him in a great ark, vague but encompassing. "Interesting, very interesting. This is our first meeting, your first sorting. And yet you know a great many things. Yes, many things but that is not who you are."

It dove deeper, deep into the recesses of Harry's mind flooding over his consciousness like a milky film or mist. "Hmmm, not a bad mind, oh a vast intellect indeed. A thirst, and determination to live your life to the fullest. Smart. Cunning. You've faced many questions in your life, trials, and yet you came out on top. Courageous as well as willful. And Loyal oh yes. You are loyal and motivated, obsessed some could say. Oh, Difficult, you are difficult. Where, were to put you?" the Had listed off and inquired.

Fifteen minutes past as the hat settled into shifting back and forth on Harry's head at time risking falling off his head. Mcgonagall concerned for what was taking so long looked to Albus for what to do.

Nodding towards the hat, Mcgonagall in turn looked at it and unsure of what to ask resolving to simple ask, "Well? Where shall we put Mr. Potter?"

The hat responded, but not directly at her. It spoke aloud as if to voice its troubles. "Difficult, very difficult." It said aloud for all those within the hall to hear. "Not a bad mind, no. Capable and willing to learn. Loyal. Oh, I've not seen loyalty so fierce that it could melt iron in a longtime. And brave. Willing to stand up against all adversity... And a thirst. A desire – to prove himself. Cunning when willing, intelligence beyond scope, bravery above his years, and loyal forged in cast iron."

Everyone listened intently, each wanting to know where the legendary Harry Potter would end up. A few listened in since this was the first time, they had heard the hat talk aside from shouting a house's name. None knew what to make of this. None had ever heard the hat voice openly the troubles it endured when sorting. History was in the making for the first time ever and it left all at the edge of their seats. Worse still it was Harry Potter. From the hats words everyone was on the edge of their seats as the hat seemed torn between with of the four houses to put Harry in.

"Well Harry, there is no one place I can put you." That hat whispered to him within his mind. "Dumbledore has at one point asked me to place you in Gryffindor however I leave the choice up to you." The hat conveyed to Harry, relinquishing the choice to him. "While I can't read your mind, your magic speaks loudly Harry. Your magic has experienced the sorting before. How this is I could not say. However, you have experienced trails before, this I can tell, and any house is worth of accepting you. Your goals are world changing and massive, you task daunting and danger ridden. Your need for knowledge and loyalty to those with you, all of these traits screams out in great volume of your character. Any house would serve you well, but most of all I sense a need for choice and to this I give over to you. You need only say it, the house that whispers in the back reaches of your mind. Sing it and I shall place you there."

Thinking for a moment Harry decided it didn't matter which house he was in. All of them had people he might like and many that he felt he wouldn't like. Hermione was the only one important to him, but he wasn't sure if that justified which house to be in. That and the fact that she didn't go before him only left him more undecided. However, that wasn't entirely true. Harry knew what the core of each of the houses truly were and which his currently life demanded he join. His actions, his needs, all of them, Harry knew but hesitated on his answer.

"Place me where Dumbledore will hate me being most." Harry replied letting his memories of the man reinforce his resolve. Oh yes, he knew were he was needed. And Harry knew it would be a struggle to be sure.

"Hmmmm, I suppose, no, ah, I see. I thank you for the semblance of it being my duty Mr. Potter. I can see you doing well. Yes, better be... SLYTHERIN!" the hat pronounced confidently is shout ringing bracingly in the air.

Cheers cried out from the Slytherin table as Harry got off the stool to join them. He didn't really care at first when he considered the hat's words within his mind, but he agreed all the same. Much of what he wanted in life fell in line with that house and Harry knew of the reputation Slytherin had. Oh, a basilisk among snakes, he would definitely have his work cut out for him. At the same time, he'd be right at home, behind enemy lines at the ready. However, the look on Dumbledore's face cemented his sorting. Oh, yes. Slytherin was a good choice.

"Harry Potter." The hat cried out from within Mcgonagall's grasp. Its outburst causing many of the students to quiet and turn in shock at the surprise outburst. Turning around Harry looked at the hat. "You'll do well in Slytherin. However, there are many mysteries around you, one of which calls out to me to respond. Reach deep within me an' claim what is rightfully yours."

Confused Harry returned to the hat as it commanded Mcgonagall to hand itself over to Harry. Fulfilling its request, she handed Harry the hat equally confused and perplexed herself. Between the hat stall, its outburst while sorting, and now, she was right out of her comfort zone. Her expression masking the sad look on her face at the lost prospect of Harry joining her house even as she hoped to have him under her wing.

Silently she watched as Harry flipped the hat upside-down and put his hand inside, reached into the void beneath.

At first nothing happened but then as his elbow started to enter it Harry felt something metallic brush his knuckles and with a firm hand grasped the object within. Pulling it out elicited shouts of dismay and mystification. Outcry burst most loudly from the confused Slytherin's and dumbstruck Gryffindor's. The Ravenclaw's were left perplexed and instantly fell into joint debate and theorizing as to how while the Hufflepuff's stared in awe. The Head Table was left dead in disbelief and confusion. Stunned into inaction at the sight before them.

In his hand was a silver sword bejeweled with many gems and a large egg sized ruby as its center piece on the hilt. The name Gryffindor was etched within the blade itself. The Sword of Gryffindor long lost now laid in Harry Potter's hand.

"As magic demanded I return what is rightfully yours. May this display also make your life easier within your new house. Also, your second right can be found in a place were lost things are found. The voice of this place can say no more." The hat said before settling down once more in waiting. Not sure what to do with the sword Harry returned it inside of the hat and let go of it. He'd have to make a place for it in his trunk later. Holding onto it here would only land it in another's hands. And so once more the Sword was returned to the bowls of the hat, were it would lay in wait for Harry's call.

Looking at the dumbstruck professors and receiving no direction to do anything else, Harry – with all the eyes of Hogwarts on him – went and sat back down at the Slytherin table.

Twenty-three minutes. A hat stall record for sure. His sorting had sparked a mutiny of discussions around him. Sticking to himself and his thoughts Harry contemplated his placement in Slytherin while trying his best not to think too much about all the attention he was going to receive.

Kind of like having buyer's remorse, he wondered if he should have pushed for Gryffindor or one of the other houses. Like the hat said he could enter any one of them if he wanted too. Looking up he watched Hermione proceed to be sorted. For whatever reason they just had to do the sorting in alphabetical order backwards. His choice would have been so much easier if it had been. Especially know that he knew he could have picked his damn house.

After about four minutes after running up to the stool and jamming the hat on her head eagerly the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" A call that Harry noticed she seemed conflicted about.

Clapping along with the Gryffindors, Harry ignored the fact he was the only one clapping within his own house. He didn't care. He knew she'd do well in Gryffindor, both under Mcgonagall's tutelage and their protection. It was no Hufflepuff house, but chivalry was a good second to loyalty.

The feast that followed the sorting revealed several things to Harry. First, that he could feel the tension that existed within the house of Slytherin. Like a fish out of water the entire house could tell he was different and subtly showed it. Siting well outside arms reach, avoiding eye contact while gazing cautiously at him with suspicion and curiosity. It was clear that they were not used to entities that pushed their expectations and Harry had shattered them without even trying. Something he felt was funny since he looked forward to their responses when he tried actively to do so.

The second was the Professor in charge of Slytherin. Professor Snape. The man sparked feelings of great pride, loyalty, and respect. A lot of respect. And yet the main confused Harry as a result as he contrasted everything he felt. His looks, posture, glare, everything contrasted the man as the exact opposite. Broody, Dark, and Harry swore he could feel him trying to probe his mind several times only to be rebuffed. A suspicion on his part but it didn't lead to him feeling respect for the man, only suspicion.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of this but thought it better to focus on the more persistent git rambling beside him.

"It is only proper really." Draco stated between mouthfuls of biscuits. "Slytherin is after all the greatest of the houses. It is the purest house in all of this dump of a school."

Harry only nodded in agreement at that last statement. Unbeknownst to everyone there, Draco was right if under a misguided premise. He wasn't entirely wrong about magic and its connection with purity, if you could call it that. If anything, he was speaking out of his ass, glorifying the connection between magic and blood lineages, while ignoring the decline by excessive inbreeding within said lineages. And while Harry hand many suspicions that his views were accurate, the past simply lacked the evidence to prove his theories.

Likewise, Draco's comment on the school's purity wasn't wrong either. Though he himself likely didn't realize it. The school was lack luster to Harry's eye and touch. Filled to the brim with magic, yet it stale and untouched to it all. Rather than the magic present being a part of the school it was glorified lipstick on a majestic pig. Mind you Hogwarts was too wonderous to be any kind of pig to Harry. For all purposes the school was asleep and that confused Harry to no end seeing no clear answer as to why this could be. The longer he was inside the school the more he was sure something was terribly wrong with the school at its core.

"I still can't believe that they allowed someone like the Weasley's into the school. When my father hears about this" – six harry counted – "he'll have Dumbledore thrown to the rag." he declared to those around him.

Turning to Harry who was absentmindedly watching Hermione, Darco scoffed as he found Harry's target of attention. "Can you believe it. Letting someone like her in. It's repulsive." Draco declared.

"I say, once my father hears about this, he'll have them gone faster than they can realize what happened. It's a shame what has been done to this place with that foul of a headmaster at the helm."

Harry grumbled as he looked at Draco. "Mr Malfoy, as riveting as you might think your topics are, I fear your owl will be incapable of lifting up such a hefty letter." Harry said with no shortage of annoyance in his voice. "I'm sure if you managed to charm it properly, you're letter I fear would be so full of complaints that even with magic your owl wouldn't be able to fly with such a heavy burden."

His statement caused Draco to flush red and those who were still listening laughed most loudly at his expense.

"Watch it Potter. When my father hears about this" –seven... – "you'll rue the day you mocked me. You're just the boy who survived you due." Draco growled.

"And a trophy that shall forever be out of your reach, Malfoy." Harry countered in boredom, lazily fulling his cup with more pumpkin juice. A silent charm for poison detection cast upon it stealthily, "Clean," Harry muttered passively, "that's good at least", Harry thought as he drank its contents.

"Watch it Potter," A deep rage burning behind Draco's voice. "Or I'll show you what I meant when I said some wizarding families are better than others."

Harry just nodded in passing attention. "I'll take that under consideration as the Lord imperative to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Malfoy," he stated with a sneer," Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy."

To all listening the statement was a clear jab. A declaration that Malfoy was not Harry's equal. All remained silent at the blatant taunt within the table. Tensions where high within the silent eating's even as Harry continued.

"If I knew you represented said better's Malfoy than I would think that the hat was right," Harry said thinking of the Sword of Gryffindor he had just held. "I would have done better in Gryffindor if all of Slytherin is like you."

Harry watched Draco's eye brow twitch as Harry smirked. The look of the other students down the table felt torn between hating Harry and spelling Malfoy. They certainly did not like what Harry was say but at the same time they didn't want to passively accept Malfoy as their representative seeing as many thought of themselves as far superior. Harry whispered for only those near to hear, a means of persuading them to think otherwise. "Only whining little gits cry to daddy when something doesn't go the way they want it to. Certainly not cunning individuals."

Draco flew into a rage and was about to attack Harry but several Slytherin prefects intervened. Without even glancing at the commotion Harry continued eating. This wasn't so bad. Sending a glance up and down the table he smiled, A Basilisk among snakes. A traitor amongst traitors. So, what if he didn't fight to enter Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. He was already one at heart. No, he signed up for Hogwarts, not Slytherin, and he would make the best of it. The school already had many to represent the core hearts of the other three houses. Now for the first time in years, Slytherin had its first to represent its values.

Even if that meant dragging his house through the gutter to where it truly belonged Harry would turn Slytherin back into the house it was supposed to be.

xXxXx

Yep that's right, congrats to these fine fellows for calling it.

wiccanjs1984

DragonGodSmith3000

These two are the lucky winners as of 1:58 am EST when I posted this. If you posted a guess after this time, I'll check your review stamp and will shoe horn you in with them when I wake up. Otherwise, nice guessing you two.

Now most of you weren't wrong. My reasoning is as such. Harry's goal is essential to live with the women he loves and to stop a war from beginning or at least change how it came to become a disaster. And while not many details regarding said war have been revealed (yet) Harry is essentially changing all of reality with his goals. If that's not ambitious I don't know what is. Plus, my own views on the four houses is a little bit different in contrast to what the cannon says they are which is kind of washy at best at times.

I mean, if Slytherin was the house of the cunning, how the hell did Malfoy get in. He's so Gryffindor it's ridiculous. (brash not bold, I'm not saying he should be in Gryffindor at all. The first movie showed all of us how brave the git is, spectacular acting Tom Felton you really brought the git to life for us)

No like most things in life, Slytherin house im my head has been warped by ideas over the ages, its true heart lost or forgotten to time. For the most part I agree with the hat's sorting, and nothing in the books (that I can remember) hinted at it being a pointless task. It even allowed Harry to choose which house he wanted to be when he didn't want Slytherin. That leads me to believe the founders truly cared about the opinions of their students. Why else give the hat the free will to let them decide if he is stuck on a decision.

So, with that, I leave you all with this question, what is the heart of Slytherin House. What concept or personality trait possesses all three of Cunning, Ambition, and Resourcefulness? What is the trait that almost every Slytherin (yes even in other fandoms) have in common? I'm my head I have a single word (two-word phrase) that they all have. Have fun with that. Those of you who've read Daphne fandoms should have an easier time with it since a lot of them brush up against this concept. Give me a shout out in the reviews what you think It could be. I love hearing them

And yes as a final note; At the end there, I did hint towards a connection between blood and magic, something I'm gonna have fun both fleshing out in story and pulling my hair out over trying to do right.

Next Chapter Harry explores and tackles the source of his unease. The M rating really comes into play too, much to Harry's annoyance and amusement.


	6. Chapter 6 :: As Hogwarts Sleeps

**Final Warning**, here lies the first of many lemons/smut/and other mature goodness no suited for young audiences.

If you read this or let someone else read it, that's your beef. This is written for the enjoyment of others. You don't like it, go away. If you are enjoying, please enjoy this work to its fullest. If you read it and enjoy it, thumbs up to you.

And before you ask, no there is no A/N warning you of when its starting. A) there is plenty of heads up, and B) I'm avoiding adding A/N as much as possible for this story. This scene was and experiment on my part to ease the reader in, as many more situations will come to pass later on.

Now without further adieu, please enjoy Chapter 6 of Harry Potter: Return of the Death Walker in all of its glory.

xXxXx

Book I :: Chapter 6 :: As Hogwarts Sleeps

Harry woke up early the next morning his arms and legs stiff unused to sleeping comfortably in a soft bed. Even the beds at the Cauldron were less comfortable then these. So conflicted, unsure if he had a good night sleep or a bad one, Harry pulled himself out of bed. Turning to the door of his dorm room, Harry's eyes hardened when he noticed that someone or someone's had tripped his runic protections. The rune marking, painted onto the wall was a deep pink color. Damn, Harry thought. Pink was a shad just shy of red, whoever it was who tired to get in put in a whole lot of effort in if they didn't use any offensive magics to break in.

Getting up Harry looked around. That charmed windows showed it was very early, maybe four if not five in the morning. The sun didn't even hint at a presence upon the horizon. Getting dressed too eager and curious for his own good Harry decided to get the annoying jobs done with first.

Passing his hand over the glowing rune, Harry reset it, its bright glow not damped to a rustic black, no different from ordinary ink. Checking the door, it showed that whoever tried to get in definitely had thrown some weight around and some possessed some real firepower. Considering Harry had placed a series of reinforcement runes to strength the door along with a molecular bonding array to turn the door and wall into a single molecular structure, whoever attempted to break in was definitely determined.

Harry knew he ruffled some feathers upon his arrival but this, he wasn't expecting this. It's a good thing the door held because Harry certainly didn't expect such an aggressive response from his first day. Harry had to consider sleeping in his trunk form now on. Not even his first day and he was considering counter plans and ploys should he find himself under attack. He'd definitely would have to strengthen his protections, perhaps establishing some misdirection arrays or an s.e.p. rune layout. If he was really considering his options Harry knew three of four blood runes would be a sure fired method of defense since anything capable of breaking those would alert the whole school to his predicament.

Considering that at best they used simple redactor curses and brute strength the culprit or culprits didn't want to cause a massive scene. If that was an accurate guess on Harry's part, he'd certainly use it to his advantage – that weakness.

But that was for when he returned later. For now, it was glorious first day, and Harry already had two missions on his mind.

Even as Harry mulled over the options in his head, he played with his robes and cloaked himself in the standard Hogwarts black, his emerald emblem shining proudly on his chest. Like he considered the night before, Harry decided to visit the heart of Hogwarts and the come-and-go room.

However, unlike his decision last night Harry changed his mind on the order of the visits. There was no guarantee that the Core sanctuary was in the same location as he understood it to be. At least if the come-and-go room was in the same place, Harry would at least have the confidence or some evidence that it was were he thought it was.

Leaving the Slytherin dungeon behind him Harry went about exploring before he would head down to the great hall to acquire his schedule. Nostalgia levitating him forward with each step.

It was funny now that he thought of it. The Slytherin Dungeon was unceremoniously dubbed the snake pit by the students, and yet the green and silver motif inspired a regal yet plan environment. The last thing Harry thought when he saw it was Snake Pit. Clearly it was a reference to the inhabitants, many of which had given him the evil eye the night before. Some to greater effect then others.

Traversing down the halls Harry basked in the feeling of nostalgia around him. Everything was the same, exactly like his memories recalled. Even in the places were entire walls were missing, the school was exactly like he envisioned it to be. From the finest detail such as the hidden broom closet on the fifth floor underneath the eighteenth-floor tile past the painting of a dragon's nest to the backwards Brazier on the sixth-floor hallway, everything was as he had remembered. That particular broom closet was quiet a relief as it could serve as a very useful hide away. It also served that other use well, should any inhabitant not want to snog sanding up right like a regular broom closet would require. Technically it was more like a trap door, but it was a broom closet just in the floor rather than in a wall.

That was the common sense of the magical world he guessed, then again, this was Hogwarts who said something needed to make sense to be useful or amazing.

Harry, merrily proceeding up to the seventh floor till he stood next to the large tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy in mid dance, as he tried to teach trolls to dance the ballet. Walked towards the empty wall directly across from it, down the hall way Harry felt his step quicken ever so slightly, eagerness and excitement caring his feet forward. Pacing back and forth three times Harry let loose a grin as the door he was hoping to find appeared, the thought of Gryffindor Common Room echoing in his mind.

Entering Harry was greeted with an accurate replica of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was overjoyed that the come-and-go room still worked and existed as he knew it to. Quickly Harry left the room as he recalled what the sorting hat had told him.

"...your second right can be found in a place were lost things are found."

The Room of Hidden Things.

Harry had already planned to enter the room to see if he could acquire anything that might benefit him in the long run. Entering inside Harry felt his jaw drop as after pacing thrice, the contents inside the room had transformed into a vast mountain of things lost through the ages. Hills of artifacts, book, robes, cloths, metals, and devices littered the room, all of which was devoid of an owner till someone entered to claim ownership of it. There was even some gold laying hither and yonder on the rugged stone floor between the mighty pillars of stone that carried the room up.

This was a stark contrast to the room Harry remembered from before, but nowhere in his imagination or expectations did he suspect it to be anywhere near as full as this. Previously yeah, the room was mostly empty with the exception of a little soot and ash here and there. Now the room that once looked like it had been torched by the Military's 908th H.T.T. - a side division of the infamous Witch Hunter's Division during the war's darker days – was stock full to the brim as if created by a hoarder with far too much access to goods and sticky fingers.

Closing the door behind him Harry went about scanning the room, weary of traps, wards, and hostility. When nothing caught his eye or paranoia, he shifted his gaze in search of potential treasures of value. With a few cursory glances he had already spotted several items of great interest to him. The problem regarding them was how he would go about subtly getting his trunk up here without getting spotted by the teachers, students, ghosts, and portraits. Technically anyone for that matter.

Thinking back to the Cloak of Invisibility he once owned Harry wondered if he could find it within the room if he looked heard enough. He never did figure out how he came to acquire it or when. Having it would make the task so much easier but seeing as he apparently acquired it during his youth, he had no recollection as to where he it could be found.

"Guess I'll have to make do with what I have," Harry muttered resigning himself to figure it out later, pushing the pointless thought clear from his mind. Instead Harry decided to prepare himself for when he would come up here with his trunk.

For the next hour or so Harry made an effort to clear away a multitude of items from the room and place them in an open section he had made in an orderly fashion. Pieces of items from here and there, laid about in an impressive mound. Trinkets, parchment, assortment of quills, rune carving kits, magic gizmos, preserved ingredients, metal and enchanted utensils, vials, cauldrons, a wand cleaner kit, and several other goodies lay sprawled out before him. To the corner was nearly give dozen books, each ranging from new, to old, to most ancient. Of these five dozen Harry collected and placed as they were of moderate interest or otherwise too aged to be used. At least for the moment. It was a nice haul and would have to be gathered slowly over time. But that was for another day.

Moving onto books, Harry walked around and went about seeking tombs, journals, and any writings that would hold significant importance to him. As he went Harry picked up several limited editions and original copies of tomes and journals which were both rare and informative. All of his required school books were also here along with those he would need for the next three years of his schooling career. But none of that paled in comparison to what Harry had found during his salvaging. What really got Harry excited was the books he found buried deep in the mountains of the room.

_The Standard Book of Rituals First Edition_, _Mark of an Impurities_ by Bolus Road, the nameless journal written by Cloud Reed, _Blood and Alchemy_ and _Blood Brothers_ by Al and Ed Howseph, _Souls, Death, and Living_ by Ivan Faust, _Artifacts of Crafting_ by Yang Ching, and the last one being a nameless tomb the size of Dumbledore's bearded housing page after page of records regarding blood lineage and the status of each member in said families.

These books had been thought lost to the world to Harry's surprise had been laying here underneath piles of lost junk simply gathering dust. It was almost criminal to Harry. Even worse was how half of them would be considered illegal since their contents contradicted the lies the ministry promoted. The most primary example being _Blood Brothers_ and _Souls, Death, and Living._ Any book that talked about necromancy, of the likes that Tom performed, knew nothing about the art. This… this book that Harry held, told and taught the true art of necromancy both in its good and its bad. Within it asked the real questions of what is the soul to magic, what is death, and most importantly to magic, what is living. Harry couldn't hold his excitement at finding a living breathing bonded book that he had assumed was lost to time, only spoken of in vague whispers. Not only that it was a priceless relic, written by one of the most notorious sorcerers of all time. The Boneyard sorcerer, Faust the Zeneth, the first mage to come closest to understanding the connection between, life, magic, and the human soul.

In contrast _The Standard Book of Rituals First Edition_, was a lengthy tome that spoke in depth about the art of rituals and ceremonial magics, a field Harry had come to tinker and excel in. Even as he considered himself a novice, he knew his knowledge was above par of other wizards in his age. Harry looked forward to making full use and an intense study of this book later to further his knowledge of the arts. While it wasn't awe inspiring like Faust's tome, it was a very rare subject. Similarly, _Artifacts of Crafting_ by Yang Ching, simply educated one on the fine art of creating magical artifacts. Neat and definitely useful for later when Harry started experimenting.

_Mark of an Impurities_ by Bolus Road, that was a curious one. It apparently, after a quick skim, spoke about body magics, and how one could utilize magic and runes to create, establish, and prep one's skin with a magic spell in the same way one might make a tattoo. Further it appeared that some of the magics written within spoke of intense blood rituals used to create artificial familiars. This was something that peaked Harry's interests slightly.

_Blood and Alchemy_ and _Blood Brothers_ by Al and Ed Howseph, were two lost tomes that went in depth about the ancient art of Alchemy and its ties to blood magic as well as the story of the two siblings and their journey into alchemy. This book from what Harry understood could very likely be the last of its kind, nearly priceless in cost, and immeasurable in value.

However, unlike these long and or large books on magic, the most valuable and eye catching was the small handheld notebook, journal without a name other then the inscribed owners name. Cloud Reed. Oh, if this was what Harry thought it was, he was going to have fun once he managed to gain a handle on his magic. Sure, he knew he'd probable not even come close to replicating the man's magic, but that sure as hell wasn't going to stop Harry from trying.

Gazing at the vast collection he had acquired and figuring it was approaching the time to break his fast Harry nodded proudly at his efforts. "Well at least I'm set for now until my fourth year. At least I won't have to worry about purchasing books for the next few years unless some new book come out or something catches my eye." Harry said to himself.

Just as Harry was about to leave, a shiver ran down his shoulder. It wasn't a shiver from the cold morning air however. No, no this was something else, like a hand reaching out in pleading. It was a sensation Harry had felt before, a gut feeling that something important was nearby.

Turning to his left Harry walked down the side of the room weaving past several mountains of items and several piles of furniture. His feet carried him towards a half-covered desk where inside whatever his magic was reaching out for lay dormant inside. Within the rich dark wood desk, Harry felt his magic calling him to retrieve it. Opening the drawer up revealed to him a lonely silver lined green book with the Slytherin emblem waxed onto it.

Picking it up Harry read note forcibly shoved into the cover page. His curiosity taking hold as he sought the answer as to why his magic reached out towards this lone book of all things. Curious as to how, a small book with no magic signature or signs of magic enchanted on it was capable of calling him.

As he read Harry realized that it wasn't his magic that called to it or otherwise, no if anything this was an act of necessity. Some would even say the will of Fate. But Harry knew otherwise. There was no reason as to why, it simply was. Life was never dictated by fate or chance, only necessity. And here in this room, the magic of one long forgotten had sought out his hand. It simply was. Harry didn't need to understand it, nor did he need to demand it.

"_I hope to you who reads this are a faithful member of my family. A member who wishes the best for our people and seeks more then what we currently have. Here lies my story, the last bastion against the tales spun by my enemies. My history that will undoubtedly be warped by my foes who fear me, curse me, and would rather see my legacy used in their favor. This is my story and I hope to whomever you are, you return to the world the dream we wished for. To my brothers and sister, forgive me for not having the faith nor patience to stay beside you in these brighter days._

_-Salazar Slytherin"_

Harry just looked in amazement at what he had found. He turned a few pages to be certain. There wasn't a doubt.

"Slytherin's Journal." Harry whispered out, the words let loose before he could even register what he was saying.

Observing the book Harry could sense no magic within it solidifying his expectations and initial observations. To all who looked, it was more muggle than magical in nature. Even the book mark and ink were bland and common at least for the time it was made.

The words and nature of his writing seemed so unlike the legend regarding Salazar that to Harry it seemed almost unreal. The only reason Harry knew this was his journal was that harry recognized his writing. He had found several letters penned by the man official and while back then he had no context now they served a different value. In his hand was the genuine article. And it served to conclude that his suspicions had greater merit then he believed them to have.

With a moment's hesitation his hand shaking slightly Harry pocketed the journal and rush out of the Room of Hidden Things.

Dodging Argus Filch's patrol, Harry ran to the Great Hall not even stopping for air. Entering Harry was greeted with a brilliant view. Emptiness. No one was there yet and that suited Harry just fine. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table he set about to read unaware of his habit kicking in. It didn't matter. So focused was he at having Slytherin's Journal in his hands that the rest of the world died to him. The implications of what could be written within it indescribable in their importance to the magical world. This was knowledge lost to even this time. This wasn't like the spell knowledge lost to the war, this was knowledge lost to the here and now.

Harry couldn't wait.

Turning a few pages Harry tested the waters of the journal. Much to his original observations the journal was just that, a journal. Some might call it a diary, others an auto-biography. But what it wasn't was magical. It was all but normal with the exception of its value. And this Harry found made it all the more magical.

Harry quietly began reading.

"_Mid Summer, day unknown._

_We have been on the run for what has felt like months. The leaves are finally changing color and my family fears that winter will strike us before the next village becomes reachable. Our countrymen are ruthless in their pursuit as is our lingering anxieties. My sister complained about her feet hurting but mother ignored her. I watched as she pulled on her arm forcing her to continue. I didn't stop here. I understood. My dearest parents would drag us through the mud if it meant we lived through this nightmare._

_Father has left ahead. With Winter fast approaching Father has gone ahead to gather a means across the strait. He hasn't returned. I ask mother when he will return. She ignores me. She's afraid. I can tell. We all are. She doesn't answer my query. My sister huddles closer to me and I hold her close, I hope she feels better under my arm. She doesn't shiver even as the cold hits me. When will Father return."_

Harry tuned the page.

"_The Lady Luck has graciously blessed us with hope. A non-magical family welcomed us in just before the fall leaves vacated their limbs. Shelter for the first time in months. I slept in a warm bed for the first time in two seasons. We can't stay for long mother said. It was nice sleeping warm for a change. My sister refused to leave my bed, I couldn't blame her. That evening our countrymen bang on our host's door. They were closer than we thought, and I held my sister throughout the ordeal. She shivered in my arms but stayed quiet. She was a good girl. The family sheltered us and drove them away hiding us under the floor boards. I remember telling my sister that we were safe while thinking to myself, for now. I bowed in appreciation to our hosts just as my Father taught me. The family's youngest kissed me in response. She said I was cute. It was embarrassing and I retorted that I was handsome. She laughed. Her lips were soft and nice. I slept well in their hospitality for a second night, warmer then I was the first."_

Harry closed the journal. Salazar Slytherin, promoter of purebloods and cultivator of villains thanking a muggle family and enjoyed a kiss from a muggle girl. If pigs could fly, Harry though. Looking up at the floating candles he realized that that was entirely possible however, he'd need a different phrase to use for that.

"Hey George, lookie here." A red-haired teen stated loudly.

Looking up Harry noticed that the hall was filling up with students seeking to break their morning fast. Many within the hall where starring at him like they had seen a whale materialize where he sat. After the previous night's happenings, he couldn't blame them. Didn't mean Harry felt comfortable under their stares.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" A second red head joined in from behind the first.

"Could you perchance be referring to the slimy Slytherin sitting at our table?" The first replied.

"Yes I am." the second confirmed.

"Then I do believe your eyes are fine and working, dear brother of mine." the second added.

Can I help you Mr. Fred Weasley?" Harry said staring at Fred before turning to the other, "Mr. George Weasley?"

"Indeed, we do." Fred said a little hesitant for a second, caught flat footed at being identified correctly. He appeared to have recovered his footing as he talked.

"We sit there you see." George continued.

"And we are quite interested in..."

"Having a bite where we usually sit." The two continued, George finishing Fred's statement.

Harry nodded and scooched down a bit to so the two could sit where he previously had.

Fred and George looked at each other then sat down never taking an eye off Harry. Harry couldn't tell if they were curious or intrigued but neither was he going to risk mind delving if he could help it. Especially with so many people already present. Harry didn't need a headache this early on his first day.

Peeking a glance Harry sighed irritably, "If you keep staring at me like that, I might worry your drooling will invoke jealousy from your food."

This caused a moment's hesitation for Fred and George before the two burst out laughing.

"Can you believe it my Handsome twin, a Slytherin with a sense of humor."

"Nay, I find it hard to believe, my handsomer twin."

The two turned to looked at Harry.

"So tell us..."

"Our serpentine guest..."

"What brings you..."

"To our humble table?" The twins stated in stereo together.

Harry felt so nostalgic listening to the two he couldn't help but let his annoyance slip away from him.

"Well like most here, I'm eager to have some breakfast and enjoy a bit of reading. Since there are no rules stating I have to sit anywhere except during formal events I just found a comfortable place to sit and here I am." Harry explained. In all honesty I just sat there on a whim, his legs caring him there as if they had done so for years.

"It is unusual for another house to sit at a different house's table." Fred stated.

"True, true, oh brother of mine." George agreed.

"Well in that case I shall add onto my reasons the additional goals of causing trouble and being a public nuisance to my agenda for breakfast this morning." Harry said with a shit-eating grin.

This caused the twins to roar with laughter again and perform an act that shocked everyone in the room wide awake. Slapping Harry on the back the two went back and forth with praise at the discovery of a fellow prankster. Shortly there-after Lee Jordan joined them, a little surprised that a Slytherin was chatting it up at the Gryffindor Table. More so at that the jovial mood which was the crowning centerpiece of attraction for that morning's dining experience.

"You do know that all the tables are the same and owned jointly by Hogwarts. It's not owned by the House's." Harry told him having skimmed her surface thoughts.

"Did you just read my mind?" Jorden asked.

"No, just your face." Harry lied sticking his tongue out, inciting a roaring applause from Fred and George.

Being the good sport that he was Lee joined Fred and George in their laughter, despite the visible reservation on his surface thoughts. His politeness however was not shared by all.

"What the hell is a bloody Slytherin doing sitting at our table!?"

The laughter died down as if shot between the eyes. Everyone turned to see Ron Weasley storming towards them from the entrance of the Great hall.

I really don't want to deal with him, Harry thought. He didn't need to read the Weasley's mind to know what his deal was. Righteous fury was written all over his face.

Opening his mouth to demand and answer again, Harry picked up his book and turned to leave. Surprisingly both twins put their hands-on Harry, gesturing for him to stay put.

"What our dear little ickle-Harrykins does isn't really your business dearest brother." George said.

"But if you must know, he was sitting down with us for a spot of breakfast before you woke up." Fred continued.

"And in general, being a public nuisance for breaking the norm." George added.

"True, and all in all being a very sociable sport for a firstie Slytherin." Fred said with a nod.

"Or so you would be able to tell if your eyes worked half as well as you mouth." George insulted glaring at his younger brother.

"Or stomach."

"Or arse."

"Brain maybe?"

"he doesn't have one."

"You mean he doesn't use one, dear Forge."

"That's an assumption my dear Gred"

Ron looked ready to explode when Harry got up. He really didn't need this. It was bad enough that Ron was being, well Ron, but the commotion was calling the attention of everyone in the Great Hall that wasn't already over his presence. The prior was a headache, but the stares and mutterings we starting to make him very uncomfortable. It was far to similar to his undercover ops behind enemy lines. Something that was putting him way to on edge for his liking.

Even as they turned to stop him Harry shrugged of Fred and George's attempts looking at them with sadder eyes then he realized he possessed. Pain and hurt, marks and scares emanating from deep within his gaze. Memories of loneliness and betrayals, the lingering emotions of a strong friendship bleeding out from his subconscious as he glanced at them while focused on Ron. The feeling their blossoming kinship held felt lost, any chance gone before they started chatting together.

"It's fine you two. Need to head over to pick up my schedule anyway." Harry stated, excusing himself from their presence. Memories of how Dudley troubled his classmates in elementary school to prevent him from making friends eclipsing the present scene before him. Harry pondered why that never seemed to bother him before but now the thought of being unable to befriend the twins hurt so much. Before it was unimportant, yet this felt like his heart was being torn in three.

As Harry left the brothers and sat down with the other Slytherin's, Harry could hear the two slaps echo behind him and Ron's vocalized outrage and opinions about Slytherin's rang quite loudly in the hall.

Harry sat down and no sooner than he did his schedule appeared before him. Grabbing it Harry left, wasting no time to alleviate the Great Hall of his presence. He could still feel the stares of everyone in the Great Hall as he fled. The Hall was at compacity now. If any more eyes were on him Harry thought, he'd have to consider placing a restraining order on the school itself. Even if they were ignorant of what he could do it still felt like they all wanted him to hex the into oblivion.

Walking through the halls Harry tried his best to ignore the whispers that passed him by.

"Did you see his face?"

"Who cares, that's the scar right."

"He's not as handsome as the books say he is."

"Yeah, but he's actually kinda cute."

Harry could not be more uncomfortable at that moment than he already was.

"Do you think he's hung like the books say?"

Harry's stomach lurched. He had spoken too soon. Looking at his schedule for his classes Harry instantly turned on the spot and returned to the Snake Pit his feet carrying him far faster than he intended them too. Opened up his trunk once he entered his form room Harry climbed in having made his decision.

He wasn't going to leave his trunk until his classes where due. For that matter he was going to avoid unnecessary attention if he could avoid it. Glancing at his notes and edited textbooks Harry figured it best that he not show or leave them on display for anyone to see as well.

Picking up his required books Harry placed them in his satchel for easy carriage and added a few auto dicta quills to his supplies. Looking at the time he got out of his trunk. Sure, he had a bit of time but after placing a few runes around his dorm he'd decide it would by then be a good time to head for his first classes of the term, Charms. This would in turn be followed by Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA for short. A nice half full day.

Peeking out of his trunk Harry took great pleasure in being the only one present even as he went to work marking up and engraving runes around the room. One of the few perks that Slytherins had over the other houses. Private rooms. Peace and quiet seemed to be a luxury at Hogwarts and one Harry would greatly appreciate every chance he acquired it. And sure, while the room was his alone, considering his findings that morning he'd have to be careful. Once he was done apply two new sets of wards and making sure the lid of his trunk was closed Harry went and opened his door his destination the charms hall of Hogwarts. The moment he did open the door however he heard a strange noise coming up from the common room.

"Great." Harry muttered, "So much for avoiding people."

It was a bit of a stretch he thought, trying to avoid interacting with people in a school chock full of children.

Proceeded slowly up the stairs to the common room, the closer Harry got the easier it was to make out what the noise was. On top of not wanting to deal with his fellow snakes, Harry knew to avoid getting involved with strange noises since it became increasingly clear what the cause of said noises was. That still did nothing to stop Harry's pubescent form from being drawn to them.

By the time he had reached a vantage point to see what was happening it didn't take a genius to know what the cause was. The noise or he should say moans were coming from two girls on a chair in the corner of the semi-empty common room.

Harry looked at them from afar and out of sight. This was the first time he had seen it since well, the last time was a long time ago. He knew all about sex and the like from his memories, but this was the first time he actually seen it first hand in quite a while. So much so it felt like a foreign concept. The fact he was still only eleven, nearly a thousand-years old, and magically active rattled soundlessly in his brain overshadowed by his magic's agitated state, his hormones jumping the gun early, and his rational centers taking a vacation early.

Harry paused at that point leg locked in place. Okay, three hundred and eleven years give or take he was within a dry spell. It wasn't like it would hurt anyone to observe something he'd hadn't seen in years, right? Learning experience and who knew were it could come in handy. By this point Harry's mind was shut down, his magic and instincts taking over completely. Thankfully those instincts were of the surviving type and not the seeding kind.

Manners told Harry that politely and quietly leaving was the proper thing to do. However, being an eleven-year-old boy, coming on one thousand, with an increasingly demanding magic flow, Harry's curiosity won over. Oddly enough as he watched Harry noted that he didn't feel the difference between knowing about sex and witnessing it as he watched from the shadows. As Harry watched quietly, he wondered why this was since he technically was experiencing this for the first time.

The two girls where almost completely starkers, sitting in a corner hidden from any would be observers who returned to the common room, only their stockings and foot wear remaining present. The spongy couch was overshadowed by the standing older girl, he hair held aloft in a staggered mess. She appeared to be either sixth or seventh year, and as she hung her neck over her other as drank up and groped said partner deeper into the couch, pushing her deeper in with each action she made.

The younger girl, likely a second year considering the lack of development on her body, was being held vertically on her back, her legs opened wide and rapped around the older Slytherin's neck as said Slytherin loomed over her. Her back scrunched deep into the couch and her petit stomach laid bare to the common room air as she hung tightly upside-down by her legs.

Like a cat lapping up milk, the older girl ate the girl's clean curtains out even as she enticed stimulating moans of pleasure with each stroke of her tongue from the young girl. With long meticulous strokes she traced her tongue through her velvet lips spreading them open slightly as she rolled her tongue between them. Each time closing halfheartedly with the tongue's departure, eager for its return. The girl shivered and squirmed under the tongue's menstruations, coating it with voluptuously quantities of her own honey as if to coax it to return. With each touch made to her dripping wet pussy, the sensation of her lips parting open and closed increased gradually with each passing against her wishes. Each time sending oh so pleasurable shivers up her body.

Harry could see the younger brunet's dripping cunt twitched eagerly as the older blond's tongue explored the creases again and again, over and over. Her tong spinning tantalizingly to the left fold and then teasing the right upon its return. Tending to each of the folds as a dedicated explore might, she methodically teased the girl's folds slowly and deliberately. Slipping her tongue between them, tasting her dripping heat before clasping her lips on the folds and sucking on them lightly. Harry watched as the older girl took meticulous care in drawing out the young girl's pleasure.

The girl shook violently with each time her lips were treaded with suckling care.

The brunet bucked suddenly each time, as if violently trying to escape the almost painful teasing. But oh, she wanted none of that.

"Oh Merlin, YES! Hmmm..." The younger cried out, loving ever second the blonde's tongue pressed against her fold. "Keep going. Keep going, right there-aaaaah." She shouted as the tongue parter her open again, dragging her juices coating her untouched folds deeper within.

Holding the brunet's legs firmly against her neck and shoulders, solidly in place, the blond grinned mercilessly as she lapped the girl juices, eliciting two more eager thrusts from the girl's pelvis before pulling away.

"No!" she cried out shivering at the touch of air the stimulated her vacated mouth. Her legs twitched, fighting against the hold trying to pull her in. Desperate to reach the orgasm that she was on the verge of reaching.

"Don't stop. Please." She begged, her love juices tripping down her navel from her elevated pussy. Her voice singing sweetly with the same eagerness of her wet core. The soft glint of liquid and delectable pink was a tantalizing sight to be seen. The look of hunger and vulnerable to Harry was almost delectable. Harry could see the glistening fluid upon the girl's skin, coating her despite her lack of awareness. She was soaked, and desperate for release. Harry felt warm, his chest tightening at the sight, an eagerness within his core that felt foreign to him yet familiar.

The blonde grinned and in a sultry voice whispered aloud teasingly, "And how will you reward me for making you cum? What will you do to make it up to me for bringing your body to orgasm, Hard!" The last word was emphasized by a quick flick of her finger which she dragged around the girls exposed pussy flicking up just short of her exposed clit.

Her body shivered with a visibly chill of anticipation and desire. Desire and anticipation all rolled up in one. "Anything..." she whispered pushing herself down towards the lingering finger just out of reach of her clit.

"What will you do?" She asked again.

"Anything!" the girl shouted. "I'll fuck you pussy, I'll eat it, I'll suck on it, Anything. Please let me cum!"

With practiced accuracy the blonde stuck her tongue out and slowly dragged it over her wet drapes and reaching her clit pressed her lips around it sucking it up. The girls body went ridge as her body convulsed in surprise and pleasure. The slow sucking of her button shot the girl rigid with pleasure. Her heart screaming as she felt her cum welling up inside readying to gush out.

Not giving her a chance to recover or brace herself, Harry watched as the girl shoved a finger into the girl's cunt, pumping hard while sucking clit between her lush lips. The intrusion unexpected and unwelcome produced immediate results.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! cumming, cumming, cumming, cumming, cummming. I-I'm uh, I'm aaaaah Cu-Cumming!"

The girl cried out, hips bucking violently even as she struggled to breath out in the midst of her world-shattering orgasm.

She came violently and holding her in place the blonde placed her mouth over her folds and lapped up her orgasm with large licks of her tongue. Her mouth secreting loud sucking and slurping noised as she drained out all of the sweet nectar that was produced. Dragging out the sensation in her post orgasmic shudder she continued to eat her even as she slowly vibrated out of her orgasm. Drenched in her fluids the blonde smiled as she continued to tease her partner with her tongue.

Riding her orgasm, the brunette fell limp in her arms. Her head was left dangling between the girl's legs and off the chair as he body slumped weakly off the cushion slightly. Her face was the poster child of pure ecstasy.

The blond pulled back, licking a shimmering remains into her mouth off her lips. "That's my girl," the blonde said as she continued to lick away the traces of the girls pleasure from around her mouth. She hummed eagerly into the taste as she savored the sweet flavor of the ripe girl.

"You like being exposed and vulnerable don't you." The lady asked even as she expected no response. The girl was left mindlessly riding out the waves of orgasmic bliss, to disoriented to care.

Holding onto the girl lovingly the blonde carefully laid the small girl down from he bent position. Harry watched as the blonde slowly brought the girl's legs down into the floor as her body followed suite, flowing off the chair like a satin sheet. The girl now laid almost sprawled out on the floor, her back against the chair while her head rested lazily yet comfortably on the chair's soft cushion. Her legs trembling as they glistened in the morning light, reflecting off her drenched milky white thighs the were drenched in her own pleasure.

With her head arched back, resting in the soft cushion of the chair, the young lass came down from her organic high only to be greeted by the welcoming sight of the velvety entrance of the women who had just pleasured her. Her amber skin contrasting the vibrant pink that peeked through her parted moist lips.

"Now..." she drawled out seductively, straddling the head of the exhausted witch, her legs on either side of her petite form. "I believe 'Anything' is in order."

The girl wasted no time and ate out the blonde who moaned and hummed in pleasure as her brunette's tongue licked her pussy and thighs in wide arching circles. Biting her lip she bent her knees further apart straddling the girl further to allowing her greater access to her cunny. In doing so the women's lips were pressed firmly down onto the girl's face. With ample room to act under the delicious pressure the girl cupped her mouth eagerly as she forced her crushed tongue to dance insider her mistress. Savoring the women's taste the young girl licked meticulously dragging her tongue across her seniors' inner walls in a rough imitation she had been subjected to.

"Hmm yes that's it. Mmmm... tease my clit~ahhh, yes, like that with your lips. Suck much aahh, yes like that. Stick your tongue deep inside me and make me cum. Yes, like that mmmmm."

Squatting down even more, the blonde pressed her snatch into the girls face even further, her juices flowing more freely as she basked in the sensation, coating the girls face with excess of her flooding core. Her pussy dripping ceaselessly onto the girl's face, soaking her copper brown bangs even as her tongue sucked the delicious nectar into her tiny mouth. Long slurping sounds echoed in the common room as the girl drank at the honey pot as if it was the most delicious thing imaginable.

"Ahhhh!" The blonde cried out. "Right there YES!"

She twitched as two hands rapped around her legs grabbing two lush handfuls of her abundant arse. Pulling her closer the brunette grew more daring and using her tongue she stuck it as far into the honey filled depths as she could, twitching her tongue to spreed out as wide as possible deep inside of her.

The blonde cried out in surprise and pleasure at the sudden growth of the serpent inside her. She was loving every minute of it, her body humming quietly in a cold pleasure. Sweating now, her eyes fluttered open and closed several times as she focused on the small tongue inside her as it grew bigger and smaller with each flexing, enjoying the teasing pressure of her inner walls being forced open and closed against her will. Tracing the pleasure down her body towards the feathery touch of the girl within her core, she felt and focus on her body as the trembling of pleasure began to build her orgasm up inside her loins.

"Yes… yes, yes, yes, yes, like that! Keep going. Harder, fuck me harder. Lick me out, please, just like that." She moaned out in lustrous tones.

She was close, building to her own climax. Her legs twitched, her arse shaking seductively with a cherry peach hue, sweat permeating over here whole body. The coming orgasm showed on her lopsided grin as her eyes rolled lightly.

"You taste so good." Her partner hummed in inaudibly.

She was oblivious to the signs the brunette continued to show as she smothered her partner's pussy with serpent like dexterity. Her tongue flexing and dragging her coming hole, vibrating and sending shivers through her as she forced the blonde closer and closer to heaven. Etching out and marking each crevice of her pussy, lapping it into memory, the brunette forced her tongue into deeper and more sensational explorations until she received the limit and received a face full of fuzz. The blonde buzzed slightly as her nose tickled her fuzz, her face unable to delve any further.

She was as deep as she could get, and the girls eyes rolled back.

Blonde hair blushed deeply at the feeling of her against her skin. Able to hear the girl taking deep breaths out of her pussy released through her nose sent her body flush and trembling in both embarrassment and pleasure. Her mouth moaned and hummed happily send sparks of pleasure down her spine. Her pussy felt so full with her tongue fully capped inside, stretching her wide.

Taking in her smutty scent, the brunette let out her breath deep inside her belly, moaning in pleasure as her own pussy ached and twitched. The girls snatch quivered in response as the foreign air tickled inside her. Her breath teasing her sensitive quim triggered the final push.

"I'm almos~ahh, there. Please tease my clit. Make me cum. Rub my slutty clit. MAKE ME CUM!" She cried, so close to the end.

Dragging her tongue deliberately against the walls of the girl's quim, the brunette pulled up her hand flicking her palm sharply into the girl's clit. The pressure was instantaneous.

"Cumming! Ohh-merilin-yessss, I'm Cumming!"

The sudden and unexpected shock sent a burst of pleasure rushed through the girl and before she could recover, she came spectacularly as the girl slammed her mouth around her shivering clit sucking it eagerly along with her pussy.

"Oh SHIT! No more, aahhh I'm, FUCCK, I'm cummming! I'm still coming!" The blonde cried out, releasing A flood love juices into the girl's maw and all over her face. Her gushing juices flooding over the rim of the brunette's plastered lips sneaking around her enclosure, dripped slowly down the girl's chin. She however didn't care as she hummed and slurped up wave after wave of cum with open abandon, eager to drink it all.

"Oh fuck," the blonde said weakly, "I'm s-still cumming."

Harry watched silently his body tense in awestruck wonder. His body stiff and hot. He watched silently as he witnessed the girl swallow wave after wave of pleasure which triggered a resurgence within her own loins.

The brunette closing her eyes as she was swallowed again into mindless bliss as she came a second time. Her legs trembled against the floor, her body dripping in sweat as her moist cunt soaked the dungeon floor. Harry could see her juices glisten as they flowed out from her pussy even as she swallowed and devoted her mouth to her partner.

"Cumming, Cumming." The blonde chanted in a whisper over and over again, stuck in the lull of orgasmic bliss.

Riding their high together they eventually collapsed into a mindless heap the blonde no longer able to support herself slid down onto her brunette as they fell onto each other. The soft and warm exposed skin, sticking lovingly to each other's. They let out heavy panting breaths, gulping in vast reservoirs of air as they floated in each other's presence. The crushing weight of the blonde caused small squirts of liquid to seep out of the brunette's twat, sending her eyes fluttering in response. Their magic twirling around them in glee.

Spotting both a break in their actions, and a chance to evict the premises, Harry breaking free from his daze, shuffled around the furniture and managed to sneak past them undetected as their minds basked in the afterglow.

He heard the two yelps of surprise when the passage way out of the common room closed behind him, but it didn't matter. He was long gone, and they knew not who was there. Thankfully Harry wasn't a gossip whore, so the nameless two wouldn't be exposed this day at least.

They didn't see him and thankfully they never would. Looking at the time on his watch Harry ran to make it in time for his first class. His mind running on an adrenaline high. Thinking back on what he saw he imagined the two being replaced by Hermione and Ginny the loves of his life, eating each other out as he watched on.

The thought was enticing and erotic, but Harry stopped for a moment. He could feel his body reacting to the image and this was strange for him. He was eleven, his body shouldn't have been responding as it was, at least not yet. Now that he focused on it, he noticed his magic was reacting strangely, both now and earlier. It was more active and was both agitated but also calmer.

Harry wondered why but wasn't left with any time to ponder this odd response to his voyeur experience. He had to get to class.

Running down to corridors and turned the corner Harry tapped three bricks on the wall to reveal a secret passage that lead straight to the charm's corridor.

His mind was a blur as he made it in time and sat through the class. The class itself was a basic overview about charms and an introductory on the spells they would learn next class. No reason for Harry to pay attention thankfully not that he was able to anyway.

Harry's research into magic and Hogwarts told him that Hogwarts was a place of sexual activity behind the scenes even if it was publicly acknowledged. Logically Harry knew that this wasn't normal by muggle standards. But for wizards it was an important aspect of growing up and was completely natural for a wizard and witch. Even if it was a natural aspect, he apparently had been devoid of in his life. In the muggle world a twelve-year-old going at it with a sixteen or seventeen-year-old would be abnormal, illegal even. For the wizarding world it wasn't abnormal, just frowned upon or ignored if made public.

Harry's physical attraction and response to it however wasn't normal by magical standards even or so Harry himself believed. He was too young to respond like he did and yet there was much of his situation he knew nothing about.

In the back of his mind, something told Harry there was more to it. Harry knew something was wrong, he could feel it. He was eleven yet it felt like he was fighting hormones he wouldn't have until a year or two later. What's more his magic was a right calm mess which was strange in of itself. Internally it felt like he was wading through a massive and powerful free-flowing current rather than a smooth river like it usually was. Stranger still it wasn't a typhoon of action or energy, just a really strong current.

His magic was active, near violently so.

"Good thing we aren't practicing spells today." Harry muttered to himself. He didn't think it was a good idea to cast magic with how riled up he was. His magic felt like it would burst outward if he tried using it, even as he sat still.

Pushing this out of his mind again Harry left class and made his way to his next class which was with Professor Mcgonagall. Transfiguration. He had been looking forward to it for some time but now found himself distracted by his own body.

Rushing into the class he quietly sat down and ignored the whispered remakes about "fake Slytherin" and "pulled out the sword". None of that even register to him. Much to his pleasure Mcgonagall was strict but fair with the class. She took no silly business without dispensing proper reappraisals in respond. Her attitude made the whispers disappear as quickly as they appeared.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous forms of magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she stated loud and clearly, "Any messing around in this class and you will be expunged from my presence and you will not return. You have been warned."

The Defense against the Dark Arts class was almost the exact opposite of Mcgonagall's stern confident atmosphere. The stuttering mess that was Quirell, despite having a solid foundation in the subject, gave many the false impression that the subject was easy to master, and could do as they pleased so long as they didn't get caught.

Based on his teaching method it might as well have been a waste of time. DADA was a major disappointment for Harry. Out of all the classes he would take, Defense Against the Dark Arts was a class he had the highest expectations of. The matter was naturally made worse as it was a subject that he excelled at, with years of experience in. His years of experience in its application first hand from his last life which was carried over along with his memories and magic had Harry throbbing with excitement to experience something her himself never encountered.

He excelled at it both naturally and magically. Even before picking up his wand Harry could feel how natural it felt, how his body would pick up or respond to an unknown situation. His habits which he still carried with him to this day were even problematic at times in this era of peace.

The only think holding him back was his lack luster physically form which could and would not be able to keep up with what he was once capable of. This was something neither his memories nor magic would be able to return to him. Only hard work would ensure his old physique.

Walking through the hall at the end of class Harry wondered what he was going to do. Unsure what to do Harry chose to wonder and explore the castle. Simply basking in the nostalgia in an attempt to quell his mental faculties.

It worked to a point.

Everything was new and fresh, and a welcome distraction. Each stone and hall were well and complete, unlike the one from his memories. Taking into his morning walk, Harry was confident that even the layout was practically identical. Years of war and battles had left Hogwarts a scared shell of its former glory but the ancient magics and spells add to its self, remained. While the old school might have been in ruin the overall structure hadn't change just as its importance to Harry hadn't.

It had been his place of solitude, his place of safety for years. Centuries even. After so many years had passed there was no secret within Hogwarts that Harry did not know. Even with it in its ruined state its secrets we're laid bare to him.

An example being the location and shape of the heart that took residence within its halls. The core that supported and protected all students from harm, the very keystone of the school itself and its ancient and noble protections. Only Harry knew of its location with only six others being privy'd to its whereabouts as well.

Then there was the Chamber of Secrets, which Harry had spent sixty years searching for. It was kind of funny how it also wasn't very secret. There were several military officials in his last life that knew of the chamber and avoided it, yet even then it wasn't a well-kept secret. No surprise considering what roosted within its damp waterfall decorated chambers.

Harry thought about that as well. The chamber never did appear on the Marauders Map. Harry made a note to himself if he ever found the map again that he would add the chamber on to it as well as some of the lesser known passages.

Finding himself at the moving staircases Harry grinned as he made his way down. Stair by stair he directed himself towards his goal. Even in torment Harry was well trained to complete his objective no matter what.

Harry grinned confidently even as he stared down into the abyss. The staircase was enchanted to appear bottomless and oh how it looked convincing.

Everyone believed it was bottomless and while true it was charmed to prevent people from falling into it the truth was it had bottom. It was just enchanted so that you could never truly reach the bottom. That is unless you know how to reach it. Harry smirked as he gazed deepened into the darkness.

The come-and-go room was just the same as always. The layout was the same, every brick was the same only cleaner. Harry had no doubts as to what dwelled within that abyss nor the way into the abyss.

Reaching the third floor, left wing corridor Harry turned around and waited for the staircase to move and leave an open path. Normally when the staircases moved a railing would be added or removed during the process.

The only place it didn't was on the third-floor left wing side. A notice-me-not spell engraved within the stone prevented anyone from noticing this truth. Stepping forward Harry swan dived off the edge just as said stairs moved out of the way. All eyes unaware of him, effect by the secrets magical pull.

This was the secret entrance to Hogwarts's greatest treasure. The heart of the school. Hogwarts herself.

Free falling Harry let the magics of the school catch him and let it gently grab and slowly place him down on the floor of the abyss. Looking around in the darkness Harry smiled. This was as deep as one could go within Hogwarts without actually leaving the protective wards. In a manner of minutes, he had traveled nearly as far as it took to reach Hogsmeade Station.

In the center of the darkness a lone light shined. A small sphere no wider then a football was long, just floating there lonely and lazily about five feet from the ground. The sphere was transparent, a shimmering jewel of light, gentle and embarrassing. Even as he closed in on it, the light hummed with a gentle glow.

Inside was a small fairy like creature, no taller than three inches in height and taunting a flawless hourglass figure. The silver fairy-like entity had four wings that looked almost withered and sickly sprouting from her featureless yet flawless body. A gentle blue glow hummed around her weakly sustained only by the sphere around her.

Harry felt tears fall painfully down his face, tears he didn't know he still had. His heart cried out in pain at what he saw, for this was the manifestation of Hogwarts, her will and magic given form, a direct parallel to the school's health and power. It was this that made Hogwarts different from every other school, from any other castle with magic. It was this entity, this consciousness of magic made real that meant the world to so many who entered here and why so many misfortunes befell her.

Harry remembered how she flew daintily, glowing brilliantly in a sphere of magic that radiated out from her, happily without care. Her wings stretching out beyond her magic protections as she sought out to guide those that welcomed her aid.

Harry just stood looking painfully at her, weak and trapped form.

"Ad gratiam dei. How could this have happened?" Harry tearfully asked.

His hands passed through the orb that surrounded her and he was able to gently remove her from it. She was cold to the touch; the glow gave off no heat at all, any warmth a chilly void. Harry looked up and around him. What had caused this to happen. Was the school always like this? What changed to allow this to happen. Even as a ruined mess, the school's heart was full of life and power. Now it was the exact opposite, the school was whole but dead inside.

The school was filled with powerful magic, yet Hogwarts itself felt empty to him. Now within his hand was the answer as to why it felt so... soulless. Hogwarts was suffering and now he was left wondering as to the reason why. What caused, what could have brought such painful, such harm to the most magically prominent school in the world?

Looking down in his hands he placed the weak fairy inside his inner pocket. His body heat seemed to be helping her condition and his radiant magic would help speed her recover. Her silvery skin, sickeningly pale, seemed to glow ever so brighter if but for a moment when his magic fed into her from his own thin frame. Returning to the floating orb he had retrieved her from Harry noticed how artificial it looked.

Whatever it was it was not helping in her recovery. In the mere moments of contact even Harry could tell that a large difference was made. Whatever it was, it was apart of Hogwarts, yet not a part of her.

He had to do something. It wasn't right. Something had brought great harm to Hogwarts and worse had weakened her and her protections.

Walking over to the wall of the open chamber, Harry spoke the password to enter the Slytherin's Snake Pit and just like that an archway appeared, materialized from stone and dark, providing access to Slytherin's common room. At least the means of leaving still worked Harry thought. He remembered doing the same thing with the Gryffindor Password for their common room but had not tried it for the dungeons before.

Returning to his room Harry descended into his trunk and placed the Fairy into a makeshift small bed. Seeing that which represented his very home slump soundly into sleep, her from rising and falling rhythmically eased his worries.

His own presence seemed to do wonders, and once she had recovered enough would certainly gain greater strength in the presence of her students.

No matter what, Harry wouldn't leave her alone to suffer without protection. As he watched the pixie sleep, he tended to his books. Whatever caused Hogwarts herself to regress to such a pitiful state Harry would not allow it to continue.

xXxXx

And with that, Chapter 6 is done. With this chapter in particular, please give your honest opinions and feelings. This was my first lemon/smut written, and it is a bit old. I'm both curious and interested to hear what you all thought about it.


	7. Chapter 7 :: Potions and Flying

Previously: Harry partook in the joys of Hogwarts and the room of requirement. After encountering the Weasley Twins, Harry's high collapsed into a spiral of frustration and anger. After 'spying' on two lady Slytherins in the common room Harry felt his magic waver and to further worsen his day Harry came face to face with the weakened form of Hogwarts.

xXxXx

Book I :: Chapter 7 :: Potions and Flying

Harry sat cross-legged that Sunday evening within his trunk significantly peeved. The interior of his trunk was pretty empty. It was a rectangular room with three doors no larger than a king-sized bed and no higher than ten feet high. A roped ladder dangled limply from the ceiling were a trunk sized trap door was clearly visible in the ceiling. Harry was sitting comfortably as he organized his books in odd geometric structures, constructing with them like they were building blocks.

His mind wasn't behind the action at all though. His focus was on watching a shimmering glowing wisp zoom around and through the books he was using to make a miniature castle for the entity to play in. In the first month since he had arrived everything in his opinion gone far worse than he would have liked.

Harry had learned that his magic was outrageously unpredictable and only presented a larger problem since practical magic, the casting aspect of his class load, was planned to begin the next week.

His fellow Slytherin's had essentially fallen in line behind Draco Malfoy and thus almost his entire year was out for him, no surprise there. That was to be expect what with the background of his family and the fear that could almost be tasted within the house. Harry for the life of him couldn't figure out why that was though, and that bugged him. The 'attacks' on his door stopped a week after his arrival which matched in line with his application of more… combat focused defensive runes around his dorm. If the shiner on Crabbe the next morning said anything, then he was at least one of the individuals that took to his door like a lover.

Interestingly enough, it was after said week that his fellow first years aside from Malfoy and crew, also took a very firm stance to avoid interactions with him.

While this wasn't a big deal for him, what with the number of introductory courses coming to a close meant to ease students into Hogwarts, this would become a problem once they took up classes like Herbology and potions in the next coming of days. Classes that had you partner up with another. What really bothered him was the hostility born over the first week. That had Harry's intuition in heated speculation. Harry didn't believe in coincidence. Their actions to him and the assault on his door ending were linked. How or why he didn't know and that he didn't like. And while he could read their minds with ease, Harry refused to do so. He already regretted and hated his lack of focus and doing so until now as it was. It was a sign of weakness in his own skills, something he couldn't allow and was a mark of shame for him, even if it was useful. And even if he did, the only thing he could learn was thoughts passing through a person's mind at that moment. Just like the thoughts of those who passed him in the halls, or how Ron Weasley remembered his meeting with Dumbledore about Harry when he saw him, or even those thoughts revolving the wand maker when said individuals were coming from Ollivanders. Sure, his legilimency could read their minds, but passively Harry could only read their thoughts if and only when he willed it or let his barriers slip, the latter of which usually involved a painful headache afterwards.

As for the rest of his house mates who weren't classmates distancing themselves from him, there were also a large group, mostly older, more experienced, and in Slytherin that were becoming more miffed at Harry with each coming day. Not that he cared really, as far as Harry was concerned their reaction was expected even if it didn't manifest from his active decisions.

Their chagrin and agitation were entertaining as well as predictable. After all several times said house members tried to corner him in an abandoned corridor and failed. Other times they were trying to spy on him only for him to disappear, and at other times they made a short insult expecting a retort they could make use of or for him to draw his wand only for Harry to laugh at them and in turn get punished themselves. There was no weakness in Harry's defense both socially and physically and it was clearly pissing them off.

One of the perks of knowing the layout of Hogwarts's and her secret passages made their attempts impossible. The beauty of it was that it worked in Harry's favor and thus why he didn't do anything about it. The Hogwarts rumor network was already spinning tales of Harry being a powerful and mysterious wizard who even the upper years couldn't touch. Talk that really hurt their supposed reputations. Harry the Untouchable. Harry chuckled at that as it wasn't even close to true. He did have several close calls, and should he have to draw his wand, Harry knew they'd know just how untouchable he was.

What really troubled him was the fact he was unable to speak with Hermione that entire month. After Ron Weasley's outburst in the great Hall on their first day it seemed most if not all of Gryffindor house had turned on her. Harry wasn't sure what was happening but what he did know was she made to speak with him several times only to be called out to by some upper year Gryffindor. After the first week she all but avoided him. A month later it seemed that most of her house was ignoring her, specifically those of her own age group. She looked incredibly sad and alone and aside from Fred and George who rarely talked with her, Hermione had no one around her. Trying to rectify this Harry made several attempts only for her to politely, mind you curtly, turn him down.

Anytime he was making progress however either Ron and his posy intervened and prevented him from talking with her driving either him or Hermione away. While the previous week showed a change in the house which seemed to re-accept her and she herself began to actively avoid him, Harry couldn't help but suspect that the isolation was worse now more than ever. Her actions seemed to confirm this as much against her nature Harry found her going so far as to give him wary and cautious glares whenever he attempted to approach.

Several times he felt tempted to read her thoughts to find out what was wrong, but he knew doing so was an invasion of her privacy and his respect for her wouldn't allow him to do it without her consent or his own incompetence. For someone like Draco he wouldn't hesitate to read him like a book, enemy action demanded that information was to be known, and Malfoy made no quiet effort to show his dislike of Harry Potter. Hermione on the other hand, at least she was within his line of sight. He would watch over her from afar for now, his first friend as well as an long lost love, would be under his protection and he'd be there when she needed him, when she wanted him.

It was still a contrasting feeling to him. Wanting to befriend the same person that he had loved. Harry wasn't looking for love with her, not yet anyway, but he did miss the atmosphere they had enjoyed on the train.

Sighing into the air Harry got up to make his way to his scheduled detention. As he walked to the Hospital Wing to clean all of the equipment. Harry had to admit his month was all that bad. He did have problems, but they were small in his eyes. Things could have been a lot worse. Slytherin's, small time, Hermione, an issue to keep an eye on, Him leaving Snape comatose, yeah… that was his beef.

Thinking back on it this was probably the best possible outcome that could have happened. All the same as Harry thought back on it, he wondered if things could have gone differently.

– First Potions Class, several days earlier–

Harry walked into the dungeon and spotting an open bench. He sat down on the cold hardwood, as he made a quick gaze of his surroundings. The room was enclosed, stone walled, and warded. The only exit was behind him and there were four points in the room that were obstructed form Harry's line of sight, The wall and doors behind him, behind the instructors desk, a blackboard created a large blind spot to his front left, and the cabinet to the far right of the room hid the right corner from his view. The number of blind spots did nothing to easy Harry's tensions in being in a room with one exit. As he waited for the rest of Slytherin and Gryffindor to gather for their first Potions lesson Harry pulled out Slytherin's Diary in an attempt to ease his consciousness and paranoia.

While he waited, he read, and as he read Harry felt himself loosen up just slightly, the dreary dungeon evicted as he did so from his mind. Slytherin was fascinating and nothing like what he had known or heard. The man had a deep love and acceptance of the world as well as an even deeper love for family. Harry was also coming to understand as he read, that Slytherin, the house not the man, was greatly misunderstood, especially by its inhabitants. Harry turned another page.

_March 12_

_Maria and her family awoke early this morning, restless and irritable. They seemed to take it out on me, having me fetch water for them, and ordering me to scrub the kettle. I couldn't blame them, rather I understood why. Because of myself and my family they were forced to flee from their safe and peaceful home. I blame myself but Maria still reassures me that it was gonna happen anyway._

_She's right though I don't want to admit it. It felt oddly comforting to hold the blame. It was awful, but it meant only one of us suffered as much. I was okay with that. I wanted that, less suffering. In the end I have to admit, Maria was right, it wasn't our fault, it was inevitable._

_The pursuers don't care if you can perform magic or not. Just thinking you can was enough for them and all they really cared about. Maria joked that if you stared at them incorrectly, they would hunt you regardless of magical ability. The joke was more fact then either of us would have liked to admit. The mood grew dark after she said it. There was also the fact that Marie's little sister, just happens to be able to use magic as well, something that again meant nothing to the pursuers. They likely didn't even know but it certainly would dissuade them. That thinking scares me. What would they do if they knew? The images of what they would do to her haunted me for nights. They haunted Maria's as well, something she tried to hide._

_Around luncheon today I continued to teach Adela how to use her magic. Maria watches, a smile on her face. No sign of anyone nearby, no signs of the pursuers. It is a good day. Maria hugs me as she thanks me for teaching her sister. She gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I can feel my face flush slightly._

_It was a very good day._

The sounds of footsteps triggered Harry as they sounded from behind him. Closing the diary Harry watched as the rest of the class filed in a trickle at a time. Spotting Hermione Harry noticed she seemed down and even more distant from her house. She didn't even spare him a glance. She looked mad at him, though Harry hadn't a clue as to why. The rest of Gryffindor seemed to be equally upset with her as she seemed with him.

Looking around the classroom the entire class could be cut cleanly in half, the division of the houses blatantly apparent. Gryffindor's on the right, Slytherin on the left. Even Harry who was distanced from his own housemates, having arrived first, apparently dictated to the rest of them that today, the left was their side. The first sign of unity with him aside from the green on their robes. Harry would have laughed if the room wasn't keeping him on edge.

When the rest of the class had their potion's equipment set, as if staged, the doors to the classroom burst open again Harry felt everyone jump. He himself had gotten lucky as instead of reaching for his wand, his instincts shot his hand down for his revolver, which thankfully he didn't have. Berating himself Harry turning slightly, meticulously slowly, to eye Professor Snape glided down into the room. The man radiated hostility, the last thing Harry needed right now.

In a cold, almost slimily dreary voice he practically whispered to the class in a mock groan, every syllable degrading and mocking. Despite this the entire class was silent and clung to each word.

"Put your wands away." Snape began, trailing out his words with a brisk pause. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. I doubt any of you ignorant children can understand the subtle and powerful nature that is the majestic art of potions making. I guarantee you ingrates within here will think yourselves above such a subject and believe the is no magic needed within this art."

His words held no warmth and there was a subtle cruelty that didn't feel subtle at all. His eyes black as coal and reminded one of a dark tunnel that swallowed the class into his tempo. Harry however was thankful, as at least three students, all unfortunately Slytherin, spotted the hypocrisy of no wands, followed by the comment of there is magic involved.

"I can teach you how to heal the impossible. Teach you the means of preserving life after death. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death. However, I am sure most of you will not put in the effort nor respect to do such things and not even potions can save you from your own stupidity."

Swinging around her glared straight into Harry's eyes and shouted, "Potter!" Harry bit his tongue to stay his response. The taste of iron coating his mouth left a bitter but welcome reminder that helped focus his actions.

The class on the other hand jumped and Harry had to praise the blonde haired Slytherin girl next to him. To her credit she made no motion of surprise or unease and kept an emotionless mask on her face the entire time. She didn't even seem phased as Snape towered over them, something that impressed Harry.

"Harry Potter," Snape drawled out. "Our. New. Celebrity."

His stare hardened and his voice rose. "Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up, tense and eager. An action that was equally ignored by Snape with equivalent ease, the man who's focus instead was directed at Harry with such intensity and animosity that it left Harry worried that his robes would end up combusting spontaneously.

Unlike Hermione, Harry hadn't a clue to the answer. He knew that asphodel was usually used in curing snake bites and could when infused with wormwood was used for harmful agents, such as poisons. The problem was that wasn't all it could do. Depending on what it was combined with that particular combination could be used in fourteen different potions and three elixirs. Wanting to avoid further confrontations, Harry decided that the best answer was to give the man the answer he wanted.

"I don't know, sir." Harry lied, allowing Snape to have the win he clearly wanted.

Snape sneered still ignoring Hermione's hand. "Tsk. Tsk. Clearly fame isn't everything, is it. Another one. Mr. Potter, where would you look if I told you to procure me a bezoar?"

Harry smirked at this and opened his ingredients box. Pointing at the small round stone on the top he said, "My ingredients chest, sir." Harry lifting the bezoar for all to see. "That's one for me," Harry thought "Your move Professor".

The Gryffindor's were desperately stifling their laughter. A flare of hatred burst to life in Snape's eyes which turned to bare directly on those suffocating on their laughter.

"Five points from Slytherin, for your cheek Potter." Snape growled out, his voice expressing conflicting feelings even as he detracted the points. Snape slowly drew his eyes back onto Harry's. The show of conflicting thoughts turning to malice of greater intensity as those black holes turned back unto Harry's green. Even under this cruelty why did Harry feel respect and admiration for this man. In the last five minutes, he had given Harry more reasons to hate him then even Malfoy had. Considering the last month that was impressive.

Collecting his outwardly disapproval he asked, "Then how about this. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?

Hermione's hand shot up for a third time.

"I believe they are the same plant sir."

Snape's sneer returned, the cheek that was present banished as if by a wand.

"It appears you have taken the initiative in Herbology. Let's try another Potion question. What is the first step that results in many failings to produce a functioning Polyjuice Potion?"

Now this was a question Harry _knew_ the answer, a clear concise answer. Something that finally irked Harry. It removed any doubt, Snape was fishing to embarrass him. First with questions a first year should have no knowledge about, and now with a question even a journeymen practitioner would struggle with. If evidence was needed one need not look further then Hermione Granger who for the first time didn't raise her hand and instead took a scrunch facial expression of deep thought, eyes down and pointed hard at her desk.

"The first step resulting in failure varies, Sir. Polyjuice is complex and easily botched. 80% of the time it's botched by using fluxweed not picked on a full moon. 12% statistically speaking its failure to place exactly 3 measures of fluxweed and the remaining 8% comprises several other careless mistakes, the more common being corrupting the potion with foreign contaminants. The answer, to the best that anyone can give, is in the act of collecting the ingredients, is where most fail sir. This is the answer to your question that one could possibly encounter in their search for a Mastery in Potions and something no normal first year would know." Harry retorted glaring at Snape. He made no effort to hide his disdain for the Professor this time. Irritation, frustration, and insulted, Harry's own self-control was further diminished by his confusion of why he subconsciously respects a man who by all appearances should be given none.

Harry wondered why his other self-held such respect for the man. The man in the first few minutes had demonstrated a lack of care and respect for those he should be guiding in his subject, a blatant bias and hatred for a student upon their first meeting, and a clear desire to humiliate a novice that to his knowledge was twenty years his lesser, even at the expense of the other students. They only had seven years to learn potions, those that struggled would only have five, and here this man wasted several minutes of their lives on some hatred that came from almost nowhere. Despite his subconscious views for the first time in his return Harry disregarded his instincts and directed his own hatred back.

Everything went to hell a second later. Snape glared at Harry to which he returned with equal force.

"5 points from Slytherin!" the words left his lips with greater ease then before, no longer biting or restrained. "You Mr. Potter, are a novice. Just like your father you appear to face Potions with the same disrespect towards your betters as he."

His words were lost on Harry. Harry was instead distracted by the feeling of a slimy tendril inching deeper into his mind, pressing firmly against his barriers, delving deeper still.

Harry's eyes had gone wide with shocked realization.

"Legilimency!" Harry realized. Instantly Harry's calm anger, exploded into a furnace fury. This fury was not born of the illegal act however. Harry could repel the intrusion as easily as breathing. A scene of learned amber eyes and blazing red hairy lay just beyond the tip of the tendril's reach. A treasured scene. A scene kept pure and precious, neither happy nor joyful, but more powerful than any other to Harry. Amber eyes resting on his shoulder telling him that she too cared. A scene where they, together, remembered the women with flaming red hair. A treasure, untouched, unpolluted, and on the verge of being violated. A scene that Dementor's told to their kin for generations. A scene that brought forth a power that instilled pain and suffering that forced their retreat time and time again. Eyes greener then a killing curse blazed and scorched back into Black. He dared…

"HOW DARE YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" Harry all but yelled in cold fury that demanded death. How dare he touch… try to defile that moment that was so precious. Rage blazed through his emerald eyes. Inside his mind Harry called upon all his mental barriers and forced them to converge on the intruder. Reaching out Harry mercilessly grabbed the source of the tendril, Snape, and pulled. Taking hold of the tendril Harry had ripped control from the man and pulling him into his mind. Even without speaking the words, the result was no different from a Legilimens spell. With no ounce of concern Harry felt Snape crash headlong into his defenses with greater force then Snape could possibly be prepared for.

The result was visually violent. Snape's mental self was ripped asunder under the weight of Harry's mental barriers. All of his magic converged and ling a mill press, crushed, shredded and ground the man into dust under its weight. The man's body shook, shivering silently under the result. The man wasn't prepared by any means.

To the rest of the class Snape appeared to become visibly dumber while standing. No sooner did Harry yell, Snape stumbled slightly before a prominent nose bleed appeared. A second latter the man collapsed on the floor, curling up into a ball in phantom pain as Harry threw the man from his mind. What felt like a minute within Harry's mind, was only seconds long to everyone else.

The class was speechless, confused, and stunned.

Not taking a second glance Harry grabbed his bag and ingredients box and left the classroom. He'd pick up is Cauldron and other utensils later. Harry had to prepare for the fallout and knew Albus as Headmaster would be involved. Harry needed to prepare himself, both mentally and physically.

That event was the talk of the school and made Harry an unsung hero to the rest of the students, his house excluded. Fred and George practically worshipping him even as they retold his tale incorrectly for the twentieth time. At the same time, he was worshiped quietly Harry was subtly feared by his fellow students. Something Harry didn't want.

Ever since the event Snape had been a resident of Saint Mongo's mental ward. So great was the damage Harry's retaliation was that Madam Pomfrey admitted she couldn't do anything to heal him. The rumors that Snape performed Legilmency caused quite a stir.

Interestingly enough, Harry wasn't charged with attacking a Professor. Apparently using Legilmency on a student was a criminal offense and not just spoken about as being a crime. Apparently, the damage done to Snape was so clearly identified as the result of a mental retaliation, a byproduct of Harry dragging the man headlong into his barriers, was so violent that it left no evidence to any contrary.

Unfortunately, Snape had dodged the law thanks to Dumbledore. Harry heard that Dumbledore covered for the man saying it was a practiced bout between himself and the man as he prepared himself with facing Harry alone. If rumor was to be held true, his father and Snape were mortal enemies who hated each other. That didn't matter to Harry at the time thought. It didn't matter to Harry. The man got away legal but not scot free, Harry had left him message loud and clear to everyone. If the man touched his mind again, Harry swore he'd trap the man inside his mind and leave his body to catch up with his rotting hair. That thought might have been a result of his own anger, but Harry truly felt the response was well deserved should he reappear.

The fact that Harry had repelled Snape however revealed to everyone that Harry was what they considered a natural Occlumens. Technically Harry was naturally gifted in the skill, but more accurately he had nearly 10 years of developing the skill unintentionally on top of all the near one thousand years prior to those that made him a grandmaster at the art. However, his lack of control over that experience and skill did give the impression that Harry was a natural unseen before in the wizarding world.

It might have been this revelation or something else, but whatever the cause Harry was left under the suspicion that it was the reason that at no point during the whole appear did Albus Dumbledore, approach or summon Harry to reprimand him. That or the man was to busy putting out the fires necessary to save his potions master.

In the end everyone was of the believe that Harry was a prodigy at mind magics, a natural, and Harry didn't bother to correct anyone about it. The milk was dropped, the spell was cast, no point crying over either. Leaving everyone to believe he was a gifted natural just worked out better, and changing it was too much trouble. If anything, it would make Dumbledore think twice before entering his mind and that benefited Harry just fine.

What was irritating was he was still punished for defending himself against the professor. On the bright side it was a detention that resulted in helping the school healer, Madam Pomfrey. Something Harry was completely okay with.

What Harry wasn't okay with was the fact Snape was to return to teaching tomorrow, the next day. A fact Harry was dreading even as he walked down the halls to the hospital wing. Yup Snape would return just in time for Tuesday morning, right before his scheduled potions class. Even worse was that that harry was sure event solidified him in Hermione's book as someone dangerous and a villain to avoid actively and glare at angrily whenever close enough. Merlin, he missed her. The worst of it all, is he had no one to talk to about any of it.

Literally he was alone, the only soul who knew of the fate they all shared, and worse, the fate of their grandchildren who were yet to be born. None of them endured the same experiences and suffering he did. None who could berate him for his actions, because none of them had the knowledge to do so. There wasn't anyone to anchor him, to provide him guidance. Perhaps he had already changed everything, maybe he hadn't. In the end did it even matter, was their any hope for a better future.

The doubts Harry had, resurfaced again, and once more Harry stomped them down even as he himself questioned his own validity. The attack on his professor, that was not the act of a child, but of a skilled wizard. Again, Harry had to ask, was he Harry Potter of the future, or the past?

Walking into Pomfrey's office she provided him with a welcomed distraction as she directed him towards the important task of cleaning all the beakers and vials, she had on hand that weren't in use. Starting immediately with welcome abandon, Harry started cleaning them and after two hours had passed had finished his task with his mind focused on his next class and the fears, he possessed repressed once more in the recesses of his mind.

oOoOoOoOo

Minerva McGonagall was tightly round up that evening. News of Snape's return to Hogwarts with nothing more than a slap on the wrist by the Headmaster and this infuriated her to no end. It also was apparent for all around her too that Snape had dodged the law and wasn't even being properly punished for it. For real, attacking another students mind, it was outrageous, a scandal for the ages. Worse was she had to accept it as for the best. Like with the rest of the teachers at Dumbledore's command, they had to keep the attack secret or risk having the reputation of Hogwarts crumbled. Hogwarts was important to all of them and having it closed was simply unthinkable. As much as she hated it, and as odd as it felt to her, they couldn't have Hogwarts close.

Relocating her center McGonagall simply reinforced her decision that she would keep an eye out and ensure that such a thing could never happen again. She would protect her students. Especially Lily and James's son.

Putting those thoughts aside, McGonagall reinforced her decision as she put it into active practiced as she guided one of her students that trailed behind her to the infirmary. A female student, if one had asked, who had been practicing in her fifth-year transfiguration homework. The poor girl trailing her professor had come to McGonagall earlier the evening having accidentally transfigured her arm into a horse's leg. While fearful of what her professor might say in regarding her homework and her botched at it she unknowingly caught McGonagall in self-reflection. Knowing she needed professional help, the girl bit to bullet just as McGonagall realized how distant she was with her own students. Instead of berating her student's carelessness coldly she had her explain what had happened and reiterated her mistakes as she guided her to the nurse after de-transfiguring her arm.

Instead of feeling worse the girl felt better about her failure and felt content beside McGonagall who had calmed her down and re-transfigured her arm. Her Professor's act of escorted her to Pomfrey's office was the proverbial cherry on the cake and in that evening made the women her favorite professor, even above Flitwick.

Reaching the hospital wing McGonagall and the girl saw Harry leaving and walking down the hall towards them.

"Mr. Potter, finished helping with Madam Pomfrey?" McGonagall asked politely albeit sharply.

Harry's smile towards her, sending a shiver down the fifth years spine as she looked at the young man. Thoughts of how handsome he'd be in five years scratching the back of her head. For McGonagall the smile had settled her restless mind and calmed her down more than any potion had all week.

"Yes Ma'am. Heading to Flying class with Madam Hooch now." Harry answered.

"Excellent. I hope your planning on excelling in your first flying lesson?" McGonagall commented, hinting at her own high expectations of him.

Smiling Harry grinned at her. "Well I'm certainly not planning on intentionally failing."

Bowing his head politely Harry passed them by with a swift walk and rushed off to class.

Walking into the ward, McGonagall guided the fifth year towards one of the beds. With a quick scan of her arm clarified her as completely healthy even as Pomfrey asked the girl if she felt any discomfort.

When she said no and that nothing felt off, Madam Pomfrey let her go. The girl left happier then she was before she failed, eager to give her homework and McGonagall's advice a try.

McGonagall was about to leave when she noticed the odd behavior her old friend was displaying. She was fidgety and overly interested in several empty beakers.

"Is something wrong Poppy?" she asked in concern.

Pomfrey shook her head. "Just curious. I just had Mr. Potter with me for his detention."

"Yes," McGonagall nodded. "I just passed him a moment ago. Is something the matter with him?"

"No, I just had him clean my beakers and vials just now."

McGonagall jaw nearly dropped at this. In all the years she knew Poppy, never or rather rarely did she ever let a student clean her equipment unless she was behind on their maintenance. If anything wasn't cleaned properly it could lead to harm to an unknowing student should the contents be corrupted by the improperly cleaned vials.

"You let him clean your equipment? Should I request my seventh years to transfigure wings onto pigs for the evening?" McGonagall joked.

Poppy laughed an earthly and warm laugh. "No, no. Mr. Potter is quite impressive. And very meticulous in his work. With a proper presentation I think he might even have him whip up some of the easier potions I need when I start to run low."

McGonagall stood stunned, this time letting her jaw fall loosely. "Surely you jest Poppy, he is a first year. He barely focuses in class as it is. Do you think he really is that capable that you'd risk your patients?" McGonagall asked.

"Never my patients. Surely you know better Minerva." Pomfrey retorted with a snort but then paused.

"No, but I watched Mr. Potter while he worked. He treats each vile with care and adapted his method of cleaning depending on what contents each vial held. A precision I have only seen dedicated or skill potions practitioner perform. Keep in mind, I never told him their contents. None of them were harmful but even so he recognized each vial's previous contents and cleaned them in the most effective matter possible. That's not something learned or taught here. Only after making several potions does one pick up that meticulous dedication and usually after a terrible mistake is made while making a difficult potion."

McGonagall listened carefully. Was Harry actually that skilled in potions. She recalled Lily having a similar fortitude in Potions, so it wasn't impossible, just unlikely. When would he had gotten the time to learn it? If he did possess the same aptitude as Lily did, she found herself wishing he'd show a similar interest in her own subject like his father did.

"Oh dear." Pomfrey muttered picking two books up, both of which rugged from use and splotched with ink. As she picked them up, she took note of the contents within one of them and stopped abruptly leaving both her thoughts and the book aloft.

"Is something the matter Poppy?"

Turning to McGonagall Poppy was about to answer but stopped short. She was transfixed with the open book in her hands.

"Poppy?" McGonagall asked again, a bit more concerned and curious this time.

Pomfrey turned a page, and then another, ignoring McGonagall and her growing concern. McGonagall was starting to worry for her friend, so much so that she failed to register the book in question, nor its name and title.

"Poppy!" McGonagall called firmly. When she receives no response, she summoned the book with her wand caught it in mid-air. This drew Poppy's attention to her, finally. Not feeling any dark magic from the book in her hand McGonagall focused on her friend.

"Are you okay. I feared this book might have charmed you." McGonagall explained.

"Well… you're not entirely wrong. It was… enlightening." Poppy voiced at no longer reading but thinking hard while staring at the floor. Her hand latching onto her arm as she thought.

"What do you mean?"

Pointing at the book Poppy gestured for her to read it. Looking down at the book McGonagall cautiously opened the book. It was a copy of Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. The required text for first year students' potions.

Opening it up McGonagall was left starstruck and dumbfounded by the numerous scribbles and notes that decorated the book. Instructions had been crossed out, rewritten. The Order of some recipes had even been rearranged. One potion was completely rewritten leaving none of the original steps behind, coming out with nearly half the steps it previously required with nots explaining why. On the margins where more tips, notes, observations, and even reminders when making the potions in question. This was not the work of an average student in potions but someone well versed and experienced in the art. Reading some of the notes she realized why Poppy had been so transfixed on the book. Turning the pages through the book she realized that the further in she read the fewer notes where present.

More amazing was that the notes declared some outrages things such as cutting brewing times or increasing effects or removing side effects. But most of all it showed a clear and solid understanding of each potion and their ingredients. All in the hand writing of one of her newest students.

"This..." McGonagall stumbled out recognizing the hand writing of the notes. "Mr. Potter's?"

Poppy nodded. "If I'm not mistaken so is this one as well."

Handing it to McGonagall she realized it was A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch. The same one he had with him, earlier that morning during Transfiguration. Opening it she found the same thing, thousands of scribbled notes but less numerous then in the potions book. Notes regarding proper transfiguration tips and trials. Contemplative reflections and speculations of transfiguration methods, notes of what manner of focus was most efficient, wand movement, streamlining experimentation results, the book was loaded. One note in particular explained in great detail what characteristics of a match stick a wizard should transfigure first and what traits to visualized thereafter to most efficiently transfigure a match stick into a sowing needle. Order of transfiguring characteristics, statistics regarding the success of certain visualizations when transfiguring, the results of practice, and questions regarding ease or difficult of different transfigurations practices done, it was more thorough than anything she had ever done herself.

Again, the comments and rewrites spoke leagues of understanding. What's more it showed a peak at how Harry could have possible wrote some of the things in his potions book. The boy was a data miner. Every detail, failure, and thought were written in the book's margins. Were as most students took her words as law, Harry took them and the results he experienced and learned from it all, comparing and contrasting them with equal respect.

The comments expressed his inquisitive minds nature and showed that he had an understanding of the text that bordered that of Mastery.

"What does this mean, Poppy?" McGonagall asked. She had no idea how to respond to this revelation. The boy was smart, possible even a prodigy unseen before. Regardless of if he knew the subject or was actively absorbing the subjects, he was already well past the understand of his year. His knowledge and speculations on the subjects might even rival her Hermione's knowledge on the texts. Where one specialized in the known, the other specialized in the unknown.

"I believe Mr. Potter's lack of attentiveness in your glass has less to do with interest and more to do with aptitude. At least in regard to theoretical magic if that book has anything to say."

So, these really do belong to –" McGonagall commented in understanding. Poppy nodded in response.

"Yes, these belong to Mr. Potter. They are not mine Minerva. It seems he forgot them when he rushed out to make it to his next class."

"Yes - I believe I should have a talk with Mr. Potter before his next class." McGonagall concluded. "Do you mind if I return Mr. Potters text books to him, Poppy?"

Smiling Poppy Pomfrey shooed her away with a smile after handing McGonagall the books. Her own mind reviewing some of the contents of his potions book. Earlier she had made the comment of having Harry make some of her more used potions. Now she was seriously considering testing him in that regard. It would be nice after all, regardless of how skilled Snape was, the man irked her to no end.

Following similar thoughts, McGonagall rushed down the stone halls with a sharp clap of her heels as she let one student rattle freely in her head. Walking towards the courtyard were Rolanda should be teaching an incoming object caught Minerva's eye through one of the windows. Just beyond the clear stained styled glass, she watched terrified and spellbound as Harry Potter flew headlong at the castle and just inches away before tucking and rolling out of danger, recovering inches away from the wall. It looked like he was holding something, and with a bit of strain on her eyes McGonagall made out the reflective shine of a small nearly invisible sphere in his hand.

"That boy is just like his parents" McGonagall huffed frustrated further both in pride and annoyance. Harry Potter, prodigy and troublemaker all rolled up in one. He wasn't Lily or James combined. He was worse. That boy was everything they were, only squared.

oOoOoOo

Harry glided down on his broom, Neville's remembrall firmly in hand, safe and undamaged. With a firm touchdown he walked back to the rest of the crowd. He wanted to glare holes into Draco but first thing first was returning Neville's gift from his gran.

"Here Hermione." Harry said handing it to her. "Can you give this back to Neville when you get the chance?"

She nodded quietly stunned and spellbound by what he had done. She appeared confused as to how to act and that confusion stayed her feet. For now, her reaction was secondary.

Turning on the spot wand in hand, Harry Potter flashed both teeth and wand at Malfoy.

"Let me make this perfectly clear Malfoy. Next time you decide to be a Gryffindor and blindly act without thinking, I won't be here to save you from the consequences."

Malfoy merely sneered and turned his nose up on his warning. "What the hell are you on about Potter?"

Ignorant as the day he was born Harry thought.

"What I'm saying is that you are a foolish idiot Malfoy. Do you even know what the consequences are for damaging let alone destroying the possessions of a Noble and Ancient House, much less the possession gifted to another by the Lady Longbottom. I just saved you arse from a world of hurt and political trouble you dumb as doors git. Now stop acting like a stereotyped Gryffindor."

Turning to glare at the rest of the Slytherin's Harry continued to rant, "And sitting back and passively allowing it to happen makes all of you accomplices. Don't think you'd have been spared when you could have stopped him" Harry said, pointing a finger at Malfoy.

Before he could say anything more a stern voice called his name. Dreading what was about to happen Harry resolved himself to his fate. More Detentions. At least he did the right thing in stopping Malfoy from stealing and destroying Neville's remembrall. It was a double win now that he actually put some thought behind his actions. He demonstrated he wasn't a right git to several Gryffindor's and shot down and proved Malfoy to be a complete idiot and a treat to their well being. Harry doubted the latter would be recognized for long though.

"Mr. Potter. Come with me." McGonagall said calmly as he approached.

"But Professor Harry was just – "Hermione interjected but was cut off by her favorite professor's stare.

"Later, Ms. Granger. Potter. Follow me."

Her order was final. Harry fell in line and walked with her as Draco's gang snickered at his suffering. A few Slytherin's however seemed to be contemplating Harry's words and where giving glances of doubt towards the self-proclaimed Slytherin king.

The journey was a short and quiet one, no dialog exchanged between the two of them. Walking inter her class room they continued into her office. Harry looked around and was fascinated by all the odd objects and structures around her office. Several animals he noticed were even perched in cages from the ceiling. Everything from matches, to needles, to pin cushions, to jars, cubs, tacks, and all assortment of random treasures decorated the walls, shelves, and tables. Many Papers, books and scrolls littered the wall and floor behind her neat and tidy desk which housed a small basket of biscuits. A black chalkboard in the back of the room appeared to be enchanted as the chalk floated and marked several intricate designs into the board.

"Sit Potter." There was no warmth in her voice. Harry knew he was in trouble or at least she was very frustrated or disappointed, possible all of the above. Was she going to expel him? The possibility was there. Hooch had said as such and he did disobey her. But this was McGonagall, she couldn't. She wouldn't, right. He hadn't even practiced casting magic in class yet. He hadn't even made it one year. He had survived attacking Snape he couldn't lose because of something like this. He couldn't be expelled, not form this, it was too much of an insult. He couldn't return to the Dursely's, to the mundane that scorned him so much as a kid. "Wait, what happened to them anyway?" Harry asked himself, startling his panicked mind and calming down surprisingly quick.

His stress and fear must have shown as well as McGonagall placed her basket of biscuits in front of him, edging it closer.

"Have a biscuit Harry."

Stumped and confused he reached for on and ate it slowly. It registered she said Harry, not Potter. At least he wasn't going to be crucified if that was what she was calling him.

"It's not potion'd Mr. Potter." McGonagall stated as she shuffled through some files. Pulling out a few sheets of parchment and mixing them together.

"Considering Madam Hooch was gone, she surely had to have told you that you shouldn't fly without supervision." McGonagall muttered while busing herself with her unknown task.

"None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come along, dear." Harry quoted, word for word what Hooch had said to them. His accent even matched which had McGonagall slip a small chuckle of approval.

Turning to stare Harry in the eyes, Harry shrunk a little in his chair under her gaze. It was not lost on him how her gaze upset him more than Snape's ever did. Her mouth twitched into a slight smile.

"Yes, that does sound exactly like Madam Hooch." she said as she placed several sheets in front of Harry.

"For now, your punishment is as follows. Complete these questions to the best of your ability. Some will and are far above your level." she stated handing him a quill. "Start"

It was a word of finality. Just as if he would take a test Harry flipped the parchment over.

#1: What is the most important thing to remember to do when Performing a transfiguration spell.

Harry wrote, "The mental image and process where you envision the end result and imagine the process step by step from object a to object b."

The questions where easy, and mostly theoretical but Harry had a feeling that a few were above his year's skill level. After about an hour had passed. Harry handed McGonagall the first three pieces of parchment. If she was pleased, she made no mention or motion of it.

#86: When vanishing an object what is the first and most important aspect to remember.

"Complexity and simplicity. An object with greater parts or functions require greater magic and contemplation to vanish than a simply object with no complexity."

Harry continued all the way. The numbers were out of order now and some of the questions where clearly beyond his grade level. Why were all his teachers now tasking him with performing and answer questions no first year could answer.

Harry paused for a second in thought just as he handed McGonagall the last sheet of paper, she had given him. Even though he could have lied about what he knew Harry felt doing so would be an injustice to McGonagall who he trusted as well as an injustice to magic which he swore never to reject again. Lying and not giving the test his all just felt wrong. Not to mention it would have contradicted several of his pledges. He had an understanding about magic that others lacked, particularly in regards to Potions, DADA, and Runes. Withholding that just felt wrong. Plus, Harry had to admit he was kind of having fun learning about questions he didn't know how to answer yet and trying anyway. As Harry thought this he started to wonder if that biscuit he had was drugged.

Looking up fearing McGonagall's response to his answer's Harry wondered if having one-thousand years of experience, self-taught or not, could be considered cheating or not. Then again, they were his answers, but Harry was still in doubt about it. One thought and doubt in particular, that one thought, was growing like a cancer and haunting him in the back of his mind.

"Well Mr. Potter. I think I should return these to you first." Handing Harry, the two textbooks he had left in the Hospital wing.

"My Textbooks? Oh... I forgot them in the Hospital Wing." Harry said realization hitting him and like that it clicked. "That explains the tests." Harry thought to himself.

"Yes, and the contents of your book make them very special."

Pausing for a moment McGonagall seemed to be collecting her thoughts and act Harry didn't disturb as he wasn't sure if this was good or bad for him. "Harry, I wish for you to be honest with me. Why do you not display the same level of skill in class that I have seen in your texts?"

Harry felt shame for the first time. Ever since he watched those two girls in the common room Harry had noticed and accepted that he was struggling with his magic and was not able to wield it properly. It was becoming difficult to manage and thanks to the Everyone vs Slytherin mindset, he had no friends to really talk to about it. In reality Harry didn't think the later would really have made a difference. Before he had no trouble with his magic, and it wasn't like he tried to cast magic for those first eleven years. Plus, he couldn't say, "I used to be magically stable then I took a ritual to my knee now my magics like Robert Williams on pogo sticks." One they'd probably not get the reference. Secondly, if Harry was honest with himself, he felt ashamed that his magic was troubling him, and he couldn't solve it himself.

Harry didn't want to admit it. Somewhere in his mind, the thought that he was an anomaly, a freak of nature case, haunted him, that his magic's instability was affecting him both mentally and physically was so different, haunted Harry even if he refused to admit it. It was a badge of shame and failure for Harry especially during practical application. Thanks to the Dursely's the reward for failure and over achieving had been beaten into him and Harry was torn between doing his best and hiding his all. Thus, Harry mulled over his problems privately and kept it to himself. It was what he was used to doing. Being that last wizard not casting spells at him, tended for reinforce self-study, and private introspection. If you had a problem, you solved it. In the end it wasn't all that different from the Dursley's teachings.

Still Harry knew he needed to say something. He needed to explain why. To get it off his chest and talk with someone. One of the few people who knew what he had become because of the Dursely's and could understand him was now asking for him to open himself to her. Harry knew he didn't know everything, that was why he was there. To learn… and maybe… now was the time to learn a new way. Harry parted his lips, unaware of how much time really passed by in silence.

"Well, my magic has been feeling off. It's, I don't know how to explain it well but, well its... um uncontrollable. Even spontaneous. When I practice magic sometimes the spells work and then they fail and I..." Harry monologue trying to word it just right.

"Your ashamed that you can't control it." McGonagall realized coming to understanding his reasons. "You're afraid that you might lose control again and end up hurting someone."

Harry nodded, that wasn't not true. "More shame really. I'm not repressing my magic since I know better. More than anyone really. It's just slightly unbearable at times. As for why I don't perform in my classes, well. I'm still working on breaking that habit."

"Habit, ?" McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, If I succeeded more than my cousin, I was punished for it. I know you wouldn't but I'm still trying to break it."

McGonagall nodded in understanding grinding her molars before speaking. "I understand Mr. Potter."

Pulling out a pass she wrote down on it a date and a time before handing it to Harry.

"With your permission Mr. Potter, I would like to inform Madam Pomfrey to have a chat with you in regards to your magic being 'uncontrollable'. Please meet with her on Monday after Charms classes. I believe she might be able to figure out why you are having difficulty with your magic."

Apprehensively Harry looked at her, that was on Halloween, that wasn't ominous at all. "She is bound to secrecy as you will be a patient Harry. You can trust her." McGonagall continued realizing his hesitation, she spoke in an attempt to ease his worries misunderstanding the cause of his concern. Staring at the sheet Harry nodded, taking it from her on silence.

"Good," she said before letting out a sigh. "Now tell me Harry why were you flying when you were told not to."

Harry smiled as he hadn't expected her to ask him for his side of the story. He had actually forgotten that was the reason he was even there. Harry went and explained what had happened. He told her how Neville had lost control and panicked on his broom, how he fell and dropped his remembrall. Malfoy picking it up and the Gryffindor's yelled at him to return it. How he confronted Malfoy and flew off after him when no one bothered to stop him.

"And then Mr. Malfoy threw it and you dove after it. Why?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, it just felt like the right thing to do. And Malfoy just rubs me the wrong way if I'm honest." Harry explained.

McGonagall could understand that, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, rubbed her the wrong way too.

"5 points from Slytherin Mr. Potter for disobeying a Professor." She said professionally before smiling "And ten points to Slytherin for standing up to your house's members in defense of another house's."

"Thank you, Professor."

Nodding McGonagall let out a sign and rubbed her head, cursing her luck.

"Everything okay, Professor?" Harry asked as he noticed the ridges forming under her hands.

Shaking her head, she grimaced. "Not completely, Harry, if I'm honest I just find it regrettable. It's just here is a student with such incredible natural talent for the role of Seeker, a position that the Gryffindor team needs filled, and you just had to be in Slytherin." She complained before catching herself and sucking in a deep breath.

"Forgive me Harry. I didn't mean to complain about your house nor should I have." she apologized. "That was unbecoming of me as a teacher."

"Its fine Professor, I don't really feel any of that House spirit in the Snake Pit. Besides its more fun going against my house." Harry laughed out.

McGonagall just signed out. He really was his father's son.

"By the way Professor, why can't you just have me join your house's team?" Harry asked.

"Because it is the Gryffindor Team, Harry."

"But that's just who you team represents right. I've overheard a bit about Quidditch and the teams from my classmates. Is there a rule stating team members must be from the House their team represents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry they... don't..." McGonagall stumbled out thinking about the rules regarding the teams. Pulling out a school handbook she skimmed through it and to her shock found out there where no rules stating that a team's members must be a part of their represented house. Looking up at Harry she was dumbfounded.

"You don't mind representing another house's team?" McGonagall asked cautiously not wanting to destroy the dream like hope that was now taking root before her.

"I'd like to think I'm supporting the calling of my House. Getting back and showing up Malfoy by getting caught then being accepted on another team just in time to beat them at their own game. Sounds down right Slytherin by their definition. However, to be honest I just want to fly again, and I doubt Snape would ever let me on the Slytherin Team." Harry informed a mad smile endearing his face.

"Very Cunning of you Mr. Potter" McGonagall teased.

Harry grinned widely. "My classmates usually say, 'How very Slytherin of you."

Following McGonagall, she guided him to the Professor Quirrell's classroom.

"Sorry Professor, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

A second later a fifth-year student, twig-like but muscular stood before them.

"Wood, as unusual as the situation might be, I think I have found you a Seeker." Mcgonagall said as she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. Harry smiled, oh Harry might not have been the vindictive type, but boy was Malfoy going to flip when he learned of this later.

xXxXx

How very Slytherin of you Harry, how very Slytherin indeed. This one was kind of short, but I hope you all enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8 :: A Troll Against Magic

At the advice of a reviewer, thank you David305, I am interested in anyone more grammar and/or spellcheck savvy then I too beta my writings. If anyone out there is interested in Beta testing this story, please PM me. With that said, Enjoy chapter 8.

xXxXx

Book I :: Chapter 8 :: A Troll against Magic

Harry and Oliver Wood stepped out into the vacant and open courtyard. Between them the two carried a large wooden chest. Beneath his hands Harry felt the box shake violently every so often which sparked a bit of curiosity and caution within him. At the same time, he rationalized that everything was fine since Wood appeared to simply ignore the frequent shaking because wasn't worried or because he was used to it. Whatever the reason it left Harry intrigued and curious as to its contents.

Sure, Harry assumed the contents were related to Quidditch all things considered, and yes, he assumed that the culprits for the shaking were two bludgers, but as with all things Harry didn't disregard caution just because of an assumption.

"I must admit Harry, on top of being the youngest Seeker in a century, I do believe you are the first Team member of a house team to have ever been from another House." Wood declared as he walked Harry down to the pitch.

"Are you complaining?" Harry asked to which Wood laughed.

"Not in the slightest. After seeing what you were capable of, I'm all for it. With you on the team, we're a sure win for the Cup. You better hope that we don't catch you sneaking our secrets to the Slytherin's team." Wood warned with a slight glint in his eye.

"Only when you're not looking" Harry teased which earned him a sharp glare from Wood. Harry was taken aback. The Scotsman who's big and burly presence gained a maniacal and down right sinister gaze the moment Harry made his joke. The commanding and respectable presence instantly vanished in place of one that promised a great deal of pain if Harry followed through with his joke.

"I'm joking. Sorry, bad joke I know." Harry quickly replied pulling away from the young man as far as the carried chest would allow him. Wood was great guy and all but apparently joking about Quidditch would result in playing with a landmine.

At Harry's word, Wood seemed to ease up a bit and calm down. "Let's keep it that way. None of our members know you're on the team yet and I'd hate to have to second guess McGonagall's opinion. I want to show them what you can do before they see who you are, so they are more accepting of this whole deal." He said while waving his free hand in the air passively. Damage control you know." Wood stated as they walked.

Harry nodded, keeping a firm grip on the Nimbus 2000 that McGonagall was kind enough to purchase for him. It was a welcome change to the old broom he had demonstrated his skills on the night before. Harry grinned at the looks on McGonagall and Wood's faces after he had landed on the ground. Flying was Harry's passion, even the bloody battlefields and dogfights he had endured on broomstick did nothing to diminish his love of flight. It was one of Harry's guilty pleasures. As blood and bodies fell from the sky, Harry couldn't stop his love from sneaking up on him. Even as spells, bullets, and missiles flew past him and be responded with in kind, Harry couldn't help but fall into a trance in the midst of flight.

As for the Nimbus 2000 McGonagall said that if he made the team, he wouldn't have to repay her for the purchased broom that she had made the night before.

Somehow, Harry felt like she was trying to bribe...er, motivate him to completely dominate the other teams, Slytherin in particular. Between the Professor, Wood, and the students in general Harry was starting to pick up that there was a considerably deep rivalry between the two houses. And considering how friendly his house was to him he had no quarrels doing just that. It worked out in his favor considering the nature of the rivalry was anything but healthy. If Harry was going to change the fate of his house and how they portrayed themselves, he was first going to have to make them an out. As it was the status quo was if you're not with us you're against us and that wasn't going to cut it. Harry had scene too many battles were needless suffering and death resulted because of a purely two-party system. Harry planned to make a third party within his house, one in which not being a cold-hearted child in fear of your classmates was allowed in Slytherin. This would be Harry's first declaration of war, a declaration that would fall flat if he didn't convince the team he was worthy to join.

Stepping onto the Quidditch field Wood told Harry to keep his hood over his head and try not to appear suspicious. Harry laughed at that seeing as his hood made him look suspicious regardless of what he tried to do. The two laughed and Harry had Oliver cast a misdirection spell on his hood, one that would make his face hidden from observers until the hood was removed. Harry also ended up casting a simple sticking charm to the interior so it would fall off accidentally while flying.

Throwing over the hood once he was done, Harry mounted his broom and leisurely relaxed in midair waiting for the signal to start his demonstration. Harry laid back on his broom his hands cupping his head from the hardwood of the broom handle. The rest of the team would be there soon but even, so the wait was taunting to him. He wanted to fly, to be freed. He was stuck waiting until the call was give and Harry had to bite down hard on his desire to fly. He had to hold out just long enough for Oliver to release his chain. Harry tried to focus on the tryout itself, repeating it in his head but was too simple to stimulate a distraction. The Snitch would be released, Wood shouts, Harry takes off, dodge the obstacles, bludgers and or other flyers Wood didn't specify, catch snitch, rinse and repeat, show off as much skill as possible. That last bit pretty much meant Harry was given free rule on how he flew and that was tantalizing to Harry. He wanted to let go…

Looking over at Wood, Harry waited passively on his broom. It didn't even feel like he was floating. His body felt completely at easy on his broom and in perfect control. If anything, it fell sluggish and a bit slow. Harry began to wonder, and a thought seemed that he could chew on gained traction in his mind. Did he somehow gain the muscle memory along with the memories of his future self, if so, how much of his memories were purely magically recalled and how many of them were physically recalled. Were his memories transferred in the form of magic or was his brain, his actual memories, transferred into this body by the ritual. The latter could explain a lot of what was happening to him plus it also opened another possibility. If the later was true, then not only did Harry regain his memories but in all likelihood, Harry retained all the skills and motions he gained from years of combat as well as his muscle memory in regard to flying.

Before he could explore this appetizing thought a whistle sounded and all thoughts died as Harry sprang into action. The leash was dropped, the chain freed, and Harry was already let loose.

oOoOoOo

"Not bad" one of the Weasley twins said.

"Is that a Nimbus 2000? Pretty nice broom." the other twin said. The both of them much like the rest of their team were in full Quidditch uniforms. Bright red stood out brightly in the overcast sky as the yellow interior lining hugged their owners tightly. Tan colored pants stood out from underneath the robes billowing tail end as their armored leather gauntlets and shin guards protected their extremities. Normally they wouldn't have dressed up like this, but Wood had ordered them to look their finest and meanest for the unveiling of this new team member. It sparked a lot of the team's members curiosity as not only did Wood call a mandatory emergency meeting but also refused to tell them who the secret potential member was.

"They look pretty small. A first year Wood?" Angelina Johnson asked. The tall dark-skinned witch stood proudly within her uniform as her chestnut eyes followed Harry's movements with an inquisitive glare. She had to raise her hand to her ponytail as the wind blowing at ground level kept flicking her back with its black locks.

"Who cares, look at that turn. At that speed the broom should have snapped in half." Alicia Spinnet shouted out impressed at the handling she was seeing. "Whoever's up there has to have some real experience on a broom."

"Forget that, Alicia, He's already caught the snitch." Fred stated mockingly as he turned to his fellow teammate. Alicia Spinnet's dark skin and similarly brown eyes were half way towards Fred, ready to mock him but stopped as she stared dumbfoundedly at the boy on the broom. She had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't losing it. It hadn't even been a minute since the whistle blow.

Alicia looked doubtful. "How? When!" she shouted.

"When he was dodging that bludger. Caught the snitch in mid turn." George clarified. "Thought he was doing a Sloth Grip Roll until I noticed his one and stretching forward behind the bugger. Look," he stated point towards Harry's hand. "Snitch is firmly in his hand.

"It hasn't even been a minute since he took off." Katie Bell said in disbelief. Her eyes much like the rest of the team didn't leave his small frame. Once he was at eye level Harry showed Oliver the snitched and when he nodded Harry let go. Fred and George bent themselves at odd angles as they attempted to see if they could identify who was under the hood.

Harry remained aloof of their shenanigans. Harry was still on his broom, firmly grasping it as his heart pounded in his chest. He was easing himself into it, slowly adapting to the limits of the broom beneath him. He had a solid idea as to the limits it had now. Harry felt his palms sweat as his anticipation of the next subsequent flight skyrocketed in him imagination. He was going to push it now. The broom still felt sluggish to him, slow and unresponsive to his whims, but Harry ignored these minor annoyances.

Releasing the snitched in front of them Harry sat their motionless, unmoving. His clammy hands firmly around the broom handle. Harry could feel his breath slowing as he focused on the goal, the small flash of gold in the sky. In the background somewhere a whistle sounded for a second time and Harry shot off the instant it sounded. From zero to one fifty harry stayed motionless, one with his broom as the mahogany handle split the sky apart. One-hundred feet, two-hundred, three hundred feet. When Harry hit four hundred feet from the ground he spun on a dime and dove straight down. The wind screeched voicelessly past Harry's ears, his eyes sharp and motionless. Even as he dove, in Harry's peripheral he spotted the speck of gold. Three hundred feet, he ignored the snitch. Two-hundred feet, Harry's heart slowed, his clammy palms no longer sweaty held firmly on the mahogany wood. Twenty feet, Harry leapt up and with his legs pushed down on the tail end. Two feet off the ground the tail of straight, neat twigs skimmed the wet with morning dew before shooting off into the sky once more. Harry's sights now firmly on the sputtering gold snitch that bobbled of near the goal posts. The sudden maneuver and control Harry displayed left Oliver practically drool with excitement.

The Gryffindor team had barely collected their jaws from the ground when Harry again caught the snitch as it sought to escape away from the crimson speeding bullet. It failed as Harry dove straight through the tallest goal post in a corkscrew spin, catching the snitch as it hovered just within in ring his hand missing the firm wooden frame of the goal by inches. The adrenaline pumping in Harry was now palpable. Harry's heart beating at a record high, his instincts refined and once again sharpened to a razors edge. Yes, this was the rush Harry longed for, a rush that battle alone could never bring him. That feeling of life and freedom, that risk and high he got from flying, this was it. How he missed this feeling.

Katie shrieked in a shrill voice of excitement. "Did you see that!?" she screamed as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She looked torn between terrified and thrilled, her eyes wide as dinner plates a sharp contrast to the eagerness in her step. "A single mishap and they'd have lost their arm."

"Kid has Merlin sized Quaffles, that's for sure." Fred declared as he held his brothers jaw closed. Both were hunched over in shock and Fred had to admit that the kid, whoever it was, at a solid pair.

Angelina looked at Wood, she wasn't as shocked or dumbfounded as the others but instead was looking at him with inquisitive eyes that didn't seem to believe what she saw. "Wood did you see the angle he flew at into the hoop?"

Wood nodded having noticing what she saw. "He flew as if he was avoiding a Keeper. If I was up there it would have been a perfectly executed evasion and catch. His assent angle and entry wouldn't have even blocked my line of sight too."

Angelina shook her head, "That's not something an amateur could pull off. Who is that up there? Gryffindor doesn't have anyone first years that good. They're not really an amateur, are they?" she asked skeptical of everything she had seen and heard so far.

Wood merely grinned. "Believe it or not he is. From what McGonagall has told me this is the second time that kid's been on a broom."

"WHAT!?" the entire team shouted. Every member stared at Wood in disbelief with the exception of Fred and George who were look at the new seeker as if he was Godric's gift to them. They couldn't believe what they just heard. If true, then the kid was insane. Never been on a broom and already capable of stunts like that. It was like trying to fish a minnow and stumbling on a whale.

"This kid is a genius." Fred shouted happily.

"A bloody natural he is." George agreed with equal enthusiasm.

"I guess you all agree then? He's on the team?" Wood asked. Everyone nodded. After what they had just witnessed anyone that skilled was an out right asset for the team. Even more so since they currently lacked a seeker.

"In that case, we have one more surprise for you." Wood told them. Blowing his whistle twice he summoned Harry down. Harry's eyes which were now laser locked with the snitch, awoke from their trance, his pupils dilating as he recognized the call. Turning curiously towards the group he wondered if something was wrong. Wood was waving at him with large circular movements and a thumbs up. Harry cursed a little under his breath. He was on the team. That was a good thing, but he wanted to fly around for a little longer. Lazily Harry slowed down and brought his broom into a slow decent. When he was a foot from the ground in front of them Harry kicked the broom out from him, so it spun in his hand onto his shoulder as his feet touch landed on the ground seamlessly. Their looks were priceless, and Harry held back a laugh, he'd have to kick that habit or at least tone it down a bit. Feet firmly planted in front of them Harry removed his hood and grinned madly as he greeted the rest of the team.

"Sup." The lack luster hand wave and shoulder mounted broom had left Oliver in stiches to the side.

The unveiling had left the entire team struck by stunners. Harry gave Wood a low five when he held out his hand. The twins where the first to regain a semblance of cognitive function upon seeing this. Their twisted and evil minds, which had years of experience quickly realized two things. First, they now had the best flyer the school had ever seen, and secondly…

"George?"

"Yes Fred."

"I believe we have just been pranked."

"I believe we've been more than pranked, dear brother."

The two grinned at each other. For the first time in existence the twins respected a Slytherin. In the castle Ron Weasley felt a shivered course down his spine.

As Wood proceeded to inform the team that their new secret weapon was to remain just that, a secret, he informed Harry he was good to go. As Harry made to leave Wood additionally informed him that he was on the team, free to go, and to keep his feet on the ground and as far from the sky as possible. As he left the pitch the added shout to remember that the walls had ears reached Harry and with a wave Harry gave his silent confirmation as he headed to his next class. Harry knew exactly what Wood meant even if Wood himself didn't know that half of it. The walls after all were not the only things at Hogwarts that had ears.

While the team remained standing on the field Harry changed and rushed back to his dormitory to get his books, broom in hand. Even as he rushed to make it in time, Harry was already missing the rush that his broom gave him. The sudden loss of adrenaline and danger left Harry feeling three times heaver then he actually was. He felt hollow inside and was eager for the next fix that his broom so deliciously guaranteed and delivered.

As he turned the corner Malfoy ran up from behind him and grabbed the broom from Harry's hands. On top of the withdrawn feeling, Harry was caught flatfooted as Malfoy caught Harry completely off guard. The two had not seen the other but in his adrenalin decline, Malfoy managed to acquire the initiative over Harry.

"Stealing a broom Potter? Ignorant fool," Malfoy mocked, his smile showing off his white teach which only made his sneer worse to look at. "They'll have you expelled for possession of a broom and stealing." Malfoy sneered a little too happily, turning on his heel and racing down the hall. It took Harry a micro second to register what happened but found his body sluggish to response. Even as Harry pushed him muscles to move, they for a moment locked up and limited his movements. He really had to get more excursive in his body was this far gone from what he wanted it to be.

Rushing down the hall after Malfoy, the blonde pounce upon spotting a Professor called out loudly to him the moment they turned the corner "Professor! I just caught Harry stealing a broom!" Draco shouted quickly before Harry could respond, each syllable ringing out with overjoyed tones.

Professor Flitwick, the diminutive professor that he was, having turned to corner jumped nearly a foot in shock at Malfoy's sudden and loud call. Looking up to see what the matter was he saw Malfoy and the broom and was about to ask again what happened until he spotted Harry not far behind. Upon see the broom the well-liked Professor quickly caught on to the actual situation.

Malfoy handed the broom to the Professor, his smile an inch from severing his face apart. "I caught Potter stealing this Broom Professor and-"

"Oh my! A Nimbus, Mr. Potter." The professor squeaked cutting Malfoy off in surprise. Malfoy was caught off guard this time as he stared blackly at the Professor in confusion. "You must have made quite an impression." the elfin professor squeaked. Both boys' where left befuddled but Harry realized the dwarfish professor had been informed.

"Um. Yes Professor. I guess I did."

The professor was practically beaming at Harry when he turned to look at Draco. "No worries, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter here has received permission to have_ his_ own broom. I hardly doubt Hogwarts could afford to own a Nimbus 2000 as it is." Handing the broom back to Harry he said with pride and confidence in his words, "I look forward to seeing your talents first hand Mr. Potter. Minerva was downright impressed if I heard her correctly."

Harry smiled, "You'll see it firsthand sir. It'll be the prank of the century I can tell you that." Harry said with no short measure of wit.

Rushing off Harry watched as Malfoy's faced went ashen red with rage. Envy etched into every orifice of his face. The boy looked like a bad potions victim which wasn't unusual given who taught the class. Internally Malfoy fumed at Potter's lack of punishment. That frustration grew more when he realized he had permission to own a broom. It was bad enough the boy was famous and had overshadowed his own sorting into Slytherin, something he was proud of, but had even upset the order within the house. Several of the seniors by influence of his father told him of the Slytherin tradition every Slytherin undertook, the right of passage if you will. He had been so eager to prove himself and potter ruined everything on his first night.

The disturbance Harry's door made and the fact he couldn't enter his targets room only mocked and ridiculed him in the eyes of his fellow snakes that stood in league with him. He succeeded in proving himself a leader the next night when he successfully led the charge again, but again the wards around Harry's door seemed to berate him as the lesser individual as they repelled the upper years with ease.

Sure, he completed the right, but Harry had proven to those involved that he was better then them with his protections. It was an act of defiance that left a stain on his name and that stain only grew to fester into a hatred. Then his chance came, falling right into his hands, and as if to mock him further his broom which first years weren't allowed to own was permitted for him and once again Harry was left the image of a untouchable while Malfoy stood a laughing stock in his mind.

Harry left Malfoy in his dust with his broom still in hand, uninterested and unknowing of the turmoil in Draco's mind. While he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Malfoy spreading rumors about his broom, he wasn't concerned that those rumors would expose his new position. After all no one would speculate that he was the Gryffindor's new Seeker. Even with the broom spoken freely within the rumor mill given the reputation of Slytherin and Gryffindor to anyone in the school it would be completely outlandish to think it was possible. Even McGonagall had to double check when he suggested he join her house's team.

Rounding the corner Harry bumped into Hermione. Swearing under his breath Harry wondered what was up with him. Twice he was caught off guard and twice he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, was in a rush." Harry apologized shaking his head as to bat away his micro concussion. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Hermione completely ruffled on the ground. Her skirt and shirt were askew, and her robe, while buckled, laid sprawled wide open at its ends. She lay there equally dazed and on the ground he was. A quick glance down showed a flash of fleshy pink under her skirt. Harry had to blink twice at that. "Huh?" he thought, a small smile returning to his face, "That liar, fifth year my foot."

Standing up Harry offered her his hand. For a few seconds she seemed confused, even hesitant, to accept it before she eventually made a decision and took it. Pulling her up when he let go Harry watched as she straightened herself out. Spotting his broom Harry picked it up and relaying his eyes with hers spotted a few of emotions cross her face. Regret, longing, remorse, and most prevalent suspicion and skepticism. Harry knew Hermione wasn't superstitious, but he could have sworn he saw a look of superstition as well.

To his surprise she turned her nose at him. "Is that your reward for breaking the rules?" She said with not measure of warmth in her voice of look. Harry gawked at her unsure what to say in response. His mind stuttered in shock. The imaged of several individuals of red and gold encircle her, his presence in the distance a look of intent in her eyes. The rumors of a how evil and manipulative Slytherins are echoed in her mind in repeated verse mimed by the nasally tones of Dean, Sheamus, Lavender, and Ron.

Rushing off she left a befuddled Harry standing alone in the corridor, not waiting for his answer. Harry stood still, his broom at his side. A smile slowly replaced the look of confusion on his face. So that's what it is.

oOoOoOo

Harry sluggishly dragged himself to his Charms class. His magic felt heavy, stagnant even that particular morning.

Between worrying over his magic, his desire to learn magic, his sudden tiredness after his recent exorcise practices, and this strange aching weight in his chest, Harry was being to feel crushed under the weight of his problems. More so because he had no answers as to how to solve them.

On the up side, it would soon be Monday and he would finally have some answers at least in regard to his magic. It did suck however. His meeting with Madam Pomfrey had to be postponed because as she put it 'reasons' had come up. Now Harry instead of having the meeting that Monday had to wait for Friday, tomorrow, the day after Halloween. Harry couldn't help but mocking wonder how that decision could possible not go wrong. Worse still on top of all these problems he now had to deal with regarding his magic was, on Halloween of all days, their first charms class involving casting magic. Once more, Harry thought, what could possibly go wrong?

Entering the miniature amphitheater like room Harry took a seat in the middle isle. The room was about half way filled, a shocker considering Harry's usual arrived first thanks to his knowledge of the school. Today was different and didn't help him in any way. Both emotionally, magically, and physically drained Harry wasn't up for much of anything.

As he sat down, he was surprised when the same girl from his Potions class last time – the blonde who sat next to him and didn't jump at Snape's comments – deliberately changed her seat to sit next to him. Glancing at her she didn't so much give him a glance. Harry really wasn't sure what to make of it but was pleased all the same.

Taking note of her body's posture and attitude he realized while she had the same cold and distant mask on, she herself was eager to sit next to him. Her pose shifted almost unnoticeably from one of caution to one of ease.

"Weird..." Harry thought. He hadn't expected anyone to open up to his camp so early. Especially not when he had yet to find a good time to emotionally shock them out of their status quo mindsets. Normally the Slytherin's either tried to bully him or simply ignored him, keeping their distance. And since Charms was a mixed class with all first year's present, it was an out of the ordinary situation. Normally he'd be with a raven or puff. For a Slytherin to willingly chose of their own will to sit with him, well that was a welcome sight for Harry.

A sudden ache in his chest reminded Harry to focus on his more pressing issue. Trying to calm himself down Harry focused on circulating his magic, first into his arm then his wand and back. It did wonders but not enough to ease the feeling. Harry wondered if his magic was just eager to be used.

They were going to learn their first charm in class today after months of theory and wand waving basics. Harry wondered if his current frustration was born of his strenuous exercises and his magic's eagerness to be put to use. It would explain why the pressure lessened when her performed with his wand. Looking around Harry could see the excited looks on everyone's faces. Neville looked like he was going to pee himself. The poor kid certainly didn't get a break that was for sure. Then there was that wand, the wand he used while he couldn't identify the core, just didn't seem like a match. Neville to Harry seemed more like a Cherry or English Oak. His current Apple just didn't match what his experience suggested. Then again, he was no expert and didn't know what core it held.

Unbeknownst to Harry while he focused on Neville, Hermione was staring at him with a look of confusion on her face. She had seen the look of pain on Harry's face when last they met, and she wondered if she had really hurt him with her words. Her house had convinced her that all Slytherins followed the dark path and told her not to associate with them. And much to their words, time and again Harry portrayed odd and suspicious behavior. While none of it was definitive or proved Harry as evil, Hermione still held suspicions which left her torn between her house and the closest thing to a friend she had. While she herself wasn't even sure if they were friends, second guessing his words on the train thanks to Dean's words to her, she also didn't want to lose a chance to be accepted by her house.

That naturally didn't work out for her as her old habits distanced everyone away from her. AS if to shoot herself in the foot further on top of distancing herself from Harry, Hermione's skeptical thoughts gained the evidence it desired when Harry attacked Professor Snape.

IT was then that everything went downhill. The last few weeks ostracized her even further as her nagging habit that popped up when she tried to help others, made them all hate her. Now because of her pride - or rather in self-reflection - her own foolishness she had possible, maybe even irreversible, ruined the one chance at having a friend in the school. Even as she regretted the decision to listen to her house mates, she wished for a chance to make everything right.

She was always a by the book's girl. The rules were there to keep people safe. She herself learned this first hand when as a child she disobeyed her mum and played with the dentist's chairs drill. While she didn't get seriously hurt, she cried a lot as her mum raced in and helped untangle the device form her hair.

Even if it always resulted in her being friendless, she didn't think that was wrong of her to be that way. No the rules weren't at fault, it was who she was. After all who would want to be friends with the know-it-all, bookworm, Hermione Granger. Don't be friends with her, she'll tell on you. Was it wrong that she liked to read books, books never got upset at her? Was it wrong she followed the rules or told on others? She didn't do it out of spite, she just didn't want to see anyone get hurt. When she looked at Harry, she realized that he had wanted to be her friend. There, not a few feet from her was someone who wanted to befriend that very same rule following, know it all, bookworm.

Thinking back on it she realized that Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor's might have been wrong, even if the books she had read regarding Slytherin's were true.

She had read how Slytherin's where almost always dark, cruel, cunning, and all-around evil snakes that would toy with you until you were of no use to them. As Ron Weasley had put it "There 'ant been a witch or wizard that didn't go bad that wasn't in Slytherin." and Hermione had believed it. The rivalry between the two houses didn't help her decisions much either as she had been avoiding Harry since it was frowned up associating with the Slytherin's. She didn't at the time think harry was a bad person back then, but she also didn't want to distance herself from her new house.

Now that it was possible too late, she was starting to have doubts. The look he gave her nearly a week ago was haunting her. Every time they made eye contact, she could see the self-doubt and sorrow in his eyes. Sometimes she swore it was a look of longing, that same kind she had when she was hoping they could be friends, but she knew that couldn't be the case.

Her thoughts where broken when two things happened. Harry suddenly clutched his chest in pain for a split second just as the Professor, Filius Flitwick rushed in and hopping on his books turned to them to begin the class.

Conjuring a feather in front of each of he began in his squeaky voice, "Now today I think you are all ready to start some practical magic." He continued after taking a small breather to clear his throat. "Now, one of a witch and wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, the ability to make objects fly. Now with me everyone, no wands, repeat after me. 'Wingardium Leviosa', come on now."

The entire class repeated after him. In the corner of her eye Hermione saw several objects shudder in the corners of the room. She did a double take, in confusion and when they weren't moving wondered if she had imagined it.

"Wonderful, again." The class did so. To Hermione's shock her feather and those of several others floated a cm before falling. She hadn't imagined it and she seemed to be the only one to notice. No, she thought spotting the silver hair girl next to Harry. She also was looking at her feather oddly.

"Excellent. Now I believe you are all ready for wands this time. Remember the wand motions from last week. Swish and flick, go on now." The cheery Professor said, is eyes glazing over each of them. Underneath his chuckling persona, the short Professor was confused at the sputtering movement of the feathers a second earlier.

With that bit of encouragement everyone except Harry began furiously trying to levitate their feathers.

Harry was hesitant, his gut was setting up red flags not to try the spell. His magic in contrast to the warnings contradicted the feeling loudly. It was almost too... eager in Harry's opinion. Instead he chose to watch Ron who was frantically shouting and waving his wand like a windmill in a gale. After it past by Hermione's eye three times the frustrated and irritated girl finally stepped in. Harry smiled and was thankfully to Hermione for intervened before he poked someone's eye out, namely her own.

"Stop, Stop. You're going to poke someone's eye out."

Harry smirked having thought the same thing himself.

"Besides you're saying it wrong. It's "It's Levi-o-sa not Levi-o-soar." She explained in exasperation.

"Well if you're so smart why don't you do it. Come on." Ron snarled egging her on.

Harry could only laugh at his ignorance. If he wanted to make Hermione a fool of herself asking her to perform a spell was the absolute wrong way to go about it. A more practical method would be to egg her into flying a broom around the school at full speed.

Harry watched as she made the movements flawlessly and floated her feather higher and higher into the air as Ron's self-esteem dropped lower and lower in equal measure.

"Oh well done, well done. Miss Granger's got it. Look Everyone." Flitwick applauded. Harry's mood suddenly plummeted however when he realized he had somehow caught Flitwick's attention.

"Come now Mr. Potter. You haven't even picked up your wand." he said eliciting turns from everyone. All of whom where now watching him intently.

"Shite" Harry thought. The Pressure of everyone's eyes pierced into him.

"Go on Potter, show us how skilled you are." Draco expressed with contempt.

Looking down he saw Hermione looking at him with expectations. Inhaling and against his better judgement Harry picking up his wand. It vibrated within his hand pulling his magic painfully through his arm. Glancing at Hermione he hesitated but raised his wand. Ignoring all his common sense, he wished to meet those expectations.

Gazing into his eyes Hermione caught his look. It almost like he was begging her for something. Almost... pleading. The floating objects, his chest, now his eyes. Hermione eyes shot open realizing that something must have been wrong.

She was a spell cast too slow in realizing it.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry said with a swish and flick. The feather, smoothly and calmly hovered fallowing Harry's wand point. Flitwick was stunned giddy. The little tyke bouncing on his heals. "Marvelous Mr. Potter. Marvelous. wonderful, absolutely wonderful." He said watching the feather float calmly, not so much wavering or falling without command to.

"Excellent Mr. Potter now see if you can bring it – Mr. Potter?" Flitwicks voiced turned to dreadful concern.

His sudden change in tone drew everyone's attention from the feathers back onto Harry. He was sweating, clearly in pain. Harry was breathing in short wisps, his arm shaking painfully. And suddenly he collapsed.

"Mr. Potter!" Flitwick shouted making to move towards Harry but in doing so began to float himself. The last thing Harry recalled was Flitwick's shout of concern before he passed out.

Harry awoke in the Nurses wing to a heated argument. His head pounding and the loud voices in the room did nothing to ease the rattling in his head. His eyes glazed over and spotted a clock. It was almost time for the Halloween feast and as Harry came too so too did the sound of rain reach his ears. Looking outside Harry felt it was quite fitting that it was raining outside, it reflected how his magic felt quite well, stormy and promoting a sharp pinging sensation inside him.

"Albus my answer is FINAL. The boy needs to go to St Mungo's. I don't have the qualification to deal with something like this. If it was a simple matter of magic backup, I could do something but he's not."

"Poppy surely you could –" Albus spoke in his benignant tone before the healer in question shouted at him.

"THE BOY HAS AN OBSCURUS WITHIN HIM ALBUS! There is no pretense for dealing with his condition. One wrong move and I could worsen his condition. Its already unlikely that he will awake within the week as it is. He needs proper treatment if any exists which he won't get here."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Harry asked drawing the attention of everyone there.

"Ah Harry, it is good to see you are up." Dumbledore declared.

Ignoring him, Harry looked to see who was there for him. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape as well as Madam Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore. The latter two along with Professor Flitwick quickly sprung to action, swarming around his bed, while the others seemed to cautiously eye Albus Dumbledore and Snape. McGonagall in particular seemed to be focused on burning a hole through Snape as he approached. He right hand, if Harry suspected correctly, was tightly gripping her wand under her robe's sleeve.

"Mr. Potter, it is good to see you awake." Flitwick said cheerfully.

"Sorry sir, um, how did I get here?" Harry asked. "I don't quiet remember yet. Heads pounding a but sir."

The Teachers explained to him what had happened. How is magic was backed up and in much a similar manner to accidental magic, overflowed and burst out from him at the first opportunity. This opportunity came when he cast the levitation charm.

Flitwick was now positively bouncing in both amazement and worry as McGonagall explained how his magic went out of control and levitated everyone and everything within the charm's room as he passed out. Once his magic had time settle, dropping the professor and apparently Neville to the floor, Flitwick explained how he levitated Harry to the Hospital wing after releasing the class early.

As the professor answered his question, Madam Pomfrey was busy trying to figure out the why. How Mr. Potter had recovered so quickly when he should have been out for a week by her estimates and why he didn't show any signs of Obscurus interference.

"Well it is good to see you are well again." Dumbledore stated to all, clearly pleased and relieved. Harry tried his best to not glance at the aged wizard. Harry didn't trust Dumbledore and he probably never would. The man had ideals and those ideals Harry would never follow if it led to the outcome he had seen.

"Not quiet Albus." Madam Pomfrey interjected. "Mr Potter is indeed safe now, however his magic is still quite restless. Mr. Potter I want you in my office after tonight's feast. There is a subject that we normally inform students of at the end of the year that you need to learn of posthaste."

McGonagall was flabbergasted. "Poppy, surely you don't mean... he's not even..."

"It doesn't matter, Professor McGonagall. It's only a few months early and his health comes first. If this happens again there's no telling what disaster could ensure next time. Imagine if this had happened during you class with a transfiguration spell. Yes, we normally we don't have to worry about this, by clearly Mr. Potter is an exception in many things."

Turning back to look at him Madam Pomfrey pointed to the door. "The Halloween feast begins in about an hour Mr. Potter. Make sure you eat a full meal, stay out of trouble, and NO magic until after I have had the chance to talk with you. And NO Albus this is not for debate."

Nodding in understanding Harry got up and got ready to leave. Glancing over his shoulder Harry caught Professor Snape's eye. The man quickly turned away, but for a brief moment Harry swore he saw a look of pain on his face. The kind of look one would receive upon recalling a painful memory.

Harry decided not to tempt fate. Whatever the reason Harry left a clear warning on the man to avoid his gaze. On his way to the Great Hall, Harry felt better than he had in the last week. The spring in his step was back, the chest pain was mildly present but otherwise no longer cumbersome, and his magic felt just as it was when he got on the train. Even as he walked, Harry started to wonder, if for one, he would have a Halloween that ended on a good note. Sure, he lost it in class, but no one got hurt and best of all, Harry now felt better than ever. As he walked into the great hall the sight of the Holiday decorations only served to raise his spirits.

The decorations for the evening feast were already in full swing and ready for the hospitable event. Aside from the winter holidays, Halloween was a special day in the wizarding world. The night of Hollow's Eve, the time when many magics gather and the spirits were most connected with the physical world. A time were magic both dark and potent were at its strongest.

For Harry, Halloween was always a holiday where something went wrong. Today Harry was hopeful that rest of the evening would be uneventful. I mean, what could possibly happen that was worse than nearly unleashing an obscurus onto his entire year during Charms class?

Sitting down in the Great Hall Harry listened to the school's rumor mill turn, even as hundreds of eyes stared him down.

"Did you hear, Harry lost control in charms"

"Yeah I hear that too. Threw everyone around."

"I heard he was so powerful he warped gravity so badly Flitwick had to call the headmaster to undo the magic."

Ignoring them Harry sighed and admired the decorations that littered the hall. Sure, it was Halloween themed, but this was the first time Harry had seen magic put to use in such a celebrative measure.

Hundreds of fantastically carved pumpkins lined the walls and buttresses of the hall. Underneath the tables Jack-o-lanterns grinned creepily underneath the seats that the students sat on. Bats flew up in the rafters as the grey cloudy sky hummed ominously overhead. The light rain dissipating in midair within the rafters. The Candles sharpened to fine points floating menacingly, pointed downward as if primed to skewer those below.

As the feast continued the coming darkness aided the tone and lighting of the Hall, as the room grew dimmer and dimmer till only the dark hall remained lit by the numerous candles that cast an malignant shadow upon those who entered.

Harry had to admit despite the morbid nature that holiday held for him wizards sure as hell knew how to decorate. The great hall really set the atmosphere for sure and the magic was without a doubt a welcome addition.

Looking around as the Feast began to move into full swing Harry notice Hermione was missing. Seeing the blonde girl who sat next to him Harry whispered, "I noticed Ms. Granger is missing. Did something happen to her when I... um."

"Started levitating the classroom?" the girl confirmed blandly.

"That's one way of putting it." Harry stated while he nodded.

"She wasn't harmed if that's what your concerned about."

Harry nodded again. Still worried about what might have happened to her. So long as she wasn't hurt then that was enough for him. "You didn't answer my question."

"You seem oddly interested in Ms. Granger." the girl said offhandedly.

Harry leered cautiously at her. "What's it to you?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Nothing. If you must know, I just overheard that Weasley fellow commenting about her being overly skilled for a muggleborn."

Harry nodded calming himself down. Slytherin's tended to be Pureblood supporters and disliked muggles 'corrupting' their world. Her statement was the closest thing to praise he had heard from a Pureblood to a muggleborn to date even if form what he understood it was very possible that she was misinformed. He'd need a little more time with that genealogy book he found to know for sure.

Harry managed to eat a sizable plate, despite the nagging worry in his head, before his worldly expectations collapsed around him.

At the moment the doors to the Great Hall burst open, Harry's heart turned cold and frozen. Only the pulse of war could be heard within his veins. Quirrell came rushing into the hall panting and eyes full of panic. His turban was a mess and his robes torn. "Troll!" he shouted.

"Troll in the dungeon!" He shouted again. The entire hall became deadly silent within the grim atmosphere. Harry's blood chilled as his eyes narrowed sharply, even more so then those few minutes he flew on his broom.

Clutching the teachers' desk as he ran into it out of breath Quirrell looked up and muttered, "Thought you aut to know." before he unceremoniously sank to the hard floor, out cold.

It took all of two seconds for brains present in the Great Hall to register what just happened before instant panic made itself know. Silverware and cutlery clattered loudly as it was dropped, pumpkin guts splattered outward as boot wear mercilessly trampled around in a mad fury to seek safety.

As students screamed and started to rush for the exit Dumbledore's booming voice quelled the heated moment.

"SILENCE!"

All stood perfectly still their attention directed towards the headmaster. The man's imposing form in front of the wooden throne cut a dashing and reliable figure. For a moment Harry saw the man everyone else saw. He saw a capable powerful wizard who protected all within his reach from harm. Regardless of house, Slytherin or Gryffindor he would stand tall and protect them.

"Prefects, lead your house to their dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." He instructed, his command clear and direct.

Judy like that everyone fell into line guided by their prefects the moved their way towards their respective houses. Order was established and all obeyed, except for Harry.

"Where do you think you're going?" The blonde girl asked him, grabbing his arm as harry made his way in the opposite direction from their dormitory.

"To find Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll." Harry whispered, pulling his arm free of her grip. Rushing off Harry didn't give the girl the chance to stop him. Harry flew down the halls, the portraits and armors a blew to his eye. When he made it to an empty corridor Harry called out loudly but calmly even as he continued to run, jumping up steps two at a time.

"Navi!"

From out of his pocket a small silvery blue fairy popped out and began to fly beside him. The small fairy like existence, looked sluggish and sleepy as the light from it ebbed and wavered slightly. Even so it flew ready to help.

The body was no longer visible now healthily surrounded in a bright blue and white glow. Only its wings which protruding out from the glowing sphere like radiance were visible. The physical form that was once a visible weak sickly dull color had vanished to be replaced with a fairy partially recovered having regained its strength. Apparently, it converted its physical form into magic to aid in its recovery, something that Harry didn't know about the small entity. It also appeared to be working as the glowing sphere bobbled up and down energetically if not a bit sleepily.

"I need to find Hermione. Can you take me to her?" Harry asked as he now ran down the stairs towards the dungeons searching for any sign of the brown-haired girl. The fairy did its imitation of a ball nodding happily and flew back the way he went.

"Shite, wrong way, of course." Harry swore.

Turning around he followed the will of Hogwarts all the way up to the second floor only stopping to hide when Snape of all people came rushing down the hall heading towards the third floor.

While curious Harry didn't care about Snape, he'd worry about the man later. First and foremost, Harry needed to find Hermione.

Reaching the second-floor girls bathroom Harry was greeted with a horrible sight; and smell. A twelve feet tall dull grey and equally ruff hide that was like a batch of lumbering boulders had made its way into the bathroom. Its club dragged along behind it and its basketball undersized head rolled back and forth. Its lumbering log like legs dragging as it went.

"Merlin's bloody beard!" Harry curse pulling out his wand. "I really hate Halloween." Even as he muttered under his breath, plans for how to avoid and counter the Troll rolled in his head.

Trolls were highly resistant to magic but susceptible to force. This meant that magic itself wasn't useless against it, however stunners and similar spells would be pretty much useless. Harry partially wished that it wasn't a Troll. A Gargoyle, Runespoor, even a Pamukkale Curlerker was preferable. At least then he could use Sectumsempra or Deca Seorsum. Nope he had to deal with a damn toll. At the very least he could avoid fighting it. The bathroom was a dead end, a blind spot with one entrance, and would make it easy to get past the creature unnoticed.

Hearing Hermione's scream Harry eyes widened, and he swore a slew of curses, any curse that came to mind. Pushing his feet to move faster braced himself for one of his worse fears coming to light. Storming into the bathroom, caring not for how loud or stealthily he did so, Harry spotted Hermione as the massive troll swung back it's club with the intent to kill her.

"Hermione get down!" Harry ordered as loudly as he could. As she did exactly as he said Harry had his wand raised and ready, aimed and firmly pointed straight at the Trolls back.

"Efflortis" Harry shouted firmly.

A blast of grey light flashed brightly from the tip of Harry's wand as distorted air shout out of it. The blast collided with the Troll's chest sending its colossal bulk flying into the wall with such force that the stones caved in under its form. As it was lifted from its feet, its body flew over Hermione's head missing her by mere inches. Not waiting for it to recover Harry rushed toward Hermione and pulled her up pulling her out of the way as the Troll slumped over and fell to the ground where she had been moments earlier.

Harry, with his hand still sheltering her brought his free hand to his chest. His lungs felt like they were being crushed and stretched all at one. "Shit." Harry groaned out. In the moment he forgot Pomfrey's warning not to use any magic. He turned to Hermione who looked at him and then the Troll in quick succession, clearly in confusion and panic. When her terrified eyes met with his Harry gave her a sharp frown and a simple order.

"Run." The word was spoken calmly without urgency, an undertone of weight and experience that would only be heard spoken by an experienced soldier painted red with blood.

Hermione nodded and with even realizing it herself was resolved to obey and listen to any order given by him. Together they hastily ran out of the bathroom and continued down the corridor never stopping. Harry, pulling her hand slightly as the fled for their lives, remained focused on gaining distance and out of sight. Hermione numb to any rational thought simply followed the hand that offered her safety.

A loud shattering crash roared behind them, the kind of sound the only a mudslide or avalanche of stone and rock could bring. Harry didn't turn to look. He already knew and recognized the sound with ease and foreboding concern. Hermione letting her curiosity getting the better of her turned around only to fall further into a panicked concern. Harry's warmth around her hand the only thing keeping her from outright panic.

The troll was right behind them. Enraged it had smashed apart the stone entrance to the bathroom. Its grunts garbled by the blood bubbling up in its mouth. It was clearly very unhappy and the moment its eyes glazed over their fleeing forms gained focus upon them. Even lumbering, in its rage, the beast was faster then two pre-teen children fleeing for their lives.

"It's gaining Harry! What do we do?" Hermione yelled in a shrill tone of panic that echoed in her voice. Harry didn't hear her though. He was too busy trying to figure out that exact question himself. Over and over he ran scenarios in his head. He lacked a sure fired spell that would ensure the troll was incapacitated. With no guarantee he'd risk leaving Hermione defenseless as he passed out. Trapping it? He had several spells but against the Troll's bulk and strength, again, no guarantee that it would work. Certainly nothing to slow it down. Blood magic, reckless and would require too much time. Runes, to time costly.

Unfortunately, Harry was unable to come up with a solution in time as the troll swung its club at them. Harry had spotted it in the corner of his hey and reacted faster than he could rationalize his actions. Pulling Hermione into his, Harry shielded her, forcing his magic to act in his defense, hardening his skin with reinforcement magic. Harry knew not which hurt more, forcing his magic to act inside his body, or the debris the club clubbed at them.

The swing had connected with one of the suits of armor sent it flying at the duo. While the club was miles away the first round missed them, Harry tumbled forward as Hermione's remained shielded beneath him. The second set of armor accompanied with stone hit home however. Harry lifting his head to confirm Hermione's wellbeing looked up even as his vision grew dark with the sight of blood. Hermione's blood. Panic, fear, desperation. Harry felt his emotions go haywire and both rage and wrath fueled into his magic like oil to an already raging bonfire.

Harry turned around for the briefest of moments no longer saw a troll. The troll was overshadowing him and Hermione and overlap with the image of Vernon standing over him. Rain hissed in his ears as stone shifted to rotting wood. The creak and strain of the stone under the Troll's feet, echoing the groan of wood under Vernon. Just like that, Harry saw black, a single desire echoed within the void. An order demanding absolute compliance from his magic… all of his magic.

Hermione watched a daze, her vision swimming slightly from the head wound she suffered. The sight of Harry morphing around her shook he awake as again adrenaline slammed into her sense demanding their compliant functionality. His body twitching violently as black oily dust-like mist floated around him. She watched helplessly as he exploded and, in a wailing shrill, watched as a monstrous mist flew head long into the Troll.

The Troll swung its club helplessly as it grunted in agonizing pain. The black tendrils in numberless quantity entrapping and ripping at its skin, mindlessly seeking any and every speck of flesh the monster had to lose. As the black mass enveloped it, it quickly overpowered it. Dragging the massive brute like a rag doll into the air, in a mindless rage the Obscurus dragged and raked the Troll across the stone walls, upon the ceiling, the floor, upon everything as it left a corkscrew trail of destruction in its wake. The glass windows exploded in pieces as the troll was whipped over them, statures shredded into fractured pieces littering the floors, and stone flew meters at a time in every which direction. When the mass had reached the entrance to the girl's bathroom, with a resounding castle shaking thud, it threw itself and the entire bodily mass of the troll into the room signaling an absolute and unavoidable fatality.

The stone wall and its small doorway was obliterated as the troll was thrust through it. Hermione watched as the black mass that was once Harry swarmed around the troll pinning it to the ground, tearing it apart like a single amalgamate of panthers would. A cloud of death it tore at the creature until the was no hint of life.

Eventually the troll stopped moving no longer any flesh connected enough to even twitch under the obscurus's assault and when it did cease the black mass rose. In rest it remained hovering over its victim. Now passive, Hermione watched it wearily, inching closer to it ever so slightly, drawn to it and curious as to what it was.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively.

The rest of the teachers drawn by the chaos emerged from the adjacent corridor. Collectively they gasped at the sight before them. A wounded girl, a deceased troll torn asunder against the crumbling wall, and an Obscurus, all portrayed within a portrait of completely destruction formed by the mess that was the hallway and bathroom. It was like the beginning of some bad joke.

In a gentle streaming cloud-like motion, the Obscurus folded itself around Hermione and slowly morphed back into a human shape. Hermione was shocked at the speed of the mist. The moment the teachers arrived it had traversed the entire theater of destruction and encircled her. Silent and harmlessly it rapt around her like a blanket.

The instructors tense and ready to defend the student. Several teachers, Poppy, Sprout, Snape all had their wands ready but were stopped as McGonagall held out her arm, preventing them from acting. Before they could voice any argument, it was clear why she did so as Harry James Potter began to reform in front of them.

His appearance was ragged and limp. Worn out, his face seemed drained of color with a greyish complexion. Silence ruled everyone present during the course of the transformation. It took nearly a minute to complete and as it went about the image of a monster surrounding Hermione was swiftly being replaced with the image of a conscious Harry encircling her, protecting her. A root of doubt and question took hold in three minds that stared. In the minds of Albus, Minerva, and Poppy. In turn they took root as concern, amazement, and consideration. Was Harry in control of his obscurus and more importantly could it be tamed?

Their silent stuttering remained even after Harry's reforming. Something Harry would be grateful for had he considered it.

Harry tired and groggy collapsed in Hermione's arms the moment he returned to normal. His magic spent and fatigue paying its toll, he laid there, limp as a rag. Looking up he managed to see into her amber brown eyes. Worry and confusion paramount in her expression. Aside from the trail of blood she was safe, and Harry let a smile cross his face, his eyes softening.

"You okay?" Harry asked weakly and out of breath. Hermione nodded speechlessly. Too many questions where running through her head to answer him properly. Harry seemed to relax at her answer.

"Good" he whispered before looking back at her. Her bushy hair was strewn all over her face. Her head injury was bleeding significantly but harry recognized an injury that looked worse than it was. Pomfrey would have her patched up before bed even tolled.

"I think I need more practice saving people. We're a mess." he said with a grin before passing out as his world shifted from eyes of brown to sleepy black.

xXxXx

For those interested Efflortis is a spell of my own imagination. It's a shock-wave spell that creates a repelling force that is directed out of the tip of one's want. Being on the receiving end is described as, being hit by a cement trunk filled to the brim with cement at highway speeds. The spell is a combination of efflo and fortis, Latin for blow and strong respectively.

Pamukkale Curlurker likewise is a dangerous creature of my own imagination that Harry encounter during his wandering years. It might make a return mention but in short is a large pill big like creature with two soft rounded pincers. While under water they are invisible to the naked eye and passive harmless creates. No matter how shallow the water is regardless of their size they can fit in it despite being the size of a small two-person car. If the water, they reside in vanishes or becomes too cold they will turn aggressive and use their pincers to suffocate their victim before either ringing them out to refill their liquid home or dragging the individual into the water to warm it up. Harry found them during his travels and unknowingly was the first to discover them since they rarely left their homes or bothered humans. Using the hot springs in the Pamukkale area Harry relocated three of these creatures as young babies after killing their parents which had been attacking military transports that passed by. He eventually named them after the specimens were relocated to a new home. After observing their behavior in the water where they would curl up and as if waiting for prey to arrive dangling their claws just below the surface Harry decided to name them. If the Ministry knew of them, they would be classified as a XXXX creature because there is a trick needed to kill one, technically two. Also, this is not all the information I have on them, I'm saving the rest for Luna as I'm trying to plot out her involvement.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll be taking a break this weekend and will start up chapter 9 on Monday, t'is going to be a doozy.

PS. Thank you Makkak for spotting that major error in this chap. Its fixed now.


	9. Chapter 9 :: MUK - 137

This chapter is long, sorry, blame KrisB-71854. This chapter was inspired by you mate. Keep it coming. Enjoy.

xXxXx

Book I :: Chapter 9 :: M.U.K. - 137

Harry awoke feeling lighter than he had felt in months. His body ached, but not the 'I just got the snot beaten out of me' kind of ache; it was more 'I just got a five-star massage' kind of ache.

Closing his eyes Harry felt the warmth of his magic. It was stirring within him in a smooth circular motion, tranquil and powerful it carried a weight like that of an unforgiving deep ocean. It felt like it was capable of crushing boulders under its weight, yet in contrast to its fury, felt complete calm upon the surface. Delving deeper into the sensation it felt invigorating, powerful, and vast.

This unfortunately left Harry in a state of varying confusion. First why did he somehow feeling better than he ever felt before and secondly, why was he in the hospital wing again?

Staring at the window the nocturnal greeting of luna met his gaze. His limbs were weak from lack of movement and although felt fresh also felt like lead. Whatever happened to him, land him there and whatever then was clearly happened some time ago. As he laid there wondering why he was there, he tried backtracking from what he did remember. God his head throbbed.

He recalled leaving the Hospital Wing after charms, walked around, and heading to the feast, a professor ran in and shouted-

And like that it all came back.

It was sudden; All the images of Halloween returned with unforgiving clarity and force to him. Harry remembered the Troll attacking Hermione and his body tensed. Realization forcing his clearly strained and opposing body upwards, wrenching itself and himself up from the bed.

His forward momentum was however halted by the firm elderly hand of the hall's proprietor. That firm hand shoved him back down, stilling his instincts both with its gentle touch and firm confidence.

Turning, Harry's eyes greeted the residential owner, Madam Pomfrey. She stared at him both disapprovingly and happily. It was both comforting and worrying at the same time.

"I see you are awake Mr. Potter." Her smile firmly present.

"Stay still." She ordered leaving no room to argue. Waving her wand about, Harry forced himself to calm down. Madam Pomfrey was here, both calm and collected. If Hermione was injured, then she would have been her focus instead of him.

On the other hand, if she was hurt, then she'd likely have been so hurt she'd need to be sent away to Saint Mungo's or worse into a casket. That sobering thought hurt more than he expected, like enduring seppuku all over again. In either case, there was nothing Harry could do to help Hermione.

"I distinctly remember telling you not to use magic until after you returned to see me. You walk out and tackle a Mountain Troll. Good grief. That's the last time I leave you unsupervised again." She said as her wand every now and again prodding him. A knowing, pessimistic smile down on him gently.

"I'll make curtain of that." She commented confidently, silently promising she'd be quite strict with him in the future. "Care to explain why you disobeyed my instructions?"

Slightly irritated at the incessant poking of her wand Harry sarcastically joked unwisely, "Well I wanted an excuse to come see our beautiful and talented nurse in action. I was out cold last time and I must say the rumors don't do you justice. The incessant probing is certainly to die for."

His reward was a particularly sharp jab to his rib cage that caused him to buck over in pain. Rubbing it Harry swore he saw a slight blush on the head nurse's face behind her exasperated expression. Harry wasn't sure if it was from his comment, a memory, or even if she was actually flustered.

"As much as I enjoy my work and receiving such praise Mr. Potter," she informed him ruly, "I must ask that you not go out of your way to see me by injuring yourself deliberately."

Harry mirthlessly retorted, "Then please don't ask why when you already know."

He was rewarded with another jab of her wand. "Such a mouth. Just like your father I suppose. He also thought himself a lady's man. Next time you tell me how to do my job Mr. Potter I'll leave you to suffer painfully."

"Like he wasn't already," Harry thought to himself rubbing his side. With no shortage of cheek Harry unwisely countered, "You wouldn't do that, you like me too much to leave me hanging."

His response was a gruff sigh from Madam Pomfrey, "Just like your father. For now, leave the cheek alone while I take care of you." Harry nodded as he laid back, his body now elevated by an assortment of pillows curtesy of Pomfrey's wand.

Harry smiled as he felt this. The women could be vexed six days till Sunday and she'd still prioritize the wellbeing of her patience.

As he relaxed Harry looked around and not seeing Hermione in one of the other beds let out collected sigh of relief. That was either a really good sign or a really bad one. While he was haunted by the possibility of the latter, the former brought him some ease. Something that Pomfrey herself seemed to have noticed too if her words were any indication.

"Yes, thankfully Ms. Granger's condition was less significant than yours. She stayed no longer than an hour under observation just to be safe. A simple head wound. She is well and fine, and you will be glad to know, not a patient at this time."

Harry visibly relaxed. He himself was unaware of how tense her condition was making him.

"You on the other hand," she snorted, "could have ended up far worse. Thankfully your outburst of magic and subsequent unleashing of your Obscurus has expunged your excess magic."

"Say what now?" Harry did a doubletake. Unleashing of his Obscurus, did he hear that right?

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Thankfully no one was… critically hurt." she said, giving him a firm eye indicating his current condition.

"Thankfully no one else with the exception of Ms. Granger saw your obscurus."

Pomfrey proceeded to explain to him the events of that hollow's eve and the events witness by the Professors upon their arrival.

It at first left a gaping hole in the story of the time from the time he blacked out to the point when the Troll was beaten. This hole was filled in based on the witness testimony of Hermione. She explained how she wasn't sure what happened but went to great lengths describing how Harry saved her, even when he transformed into that weird black mist.

Harry fell into thought at that. Aside from being shell-shocked, at first, Hermione apparently wasn't turned off or away from him because of what he was or more accurately possessed.

In all likely hood if he had to guess, she was likely in the library looking up what exactly his transformation was in a bid to either help or make a decision. Even more likely than that, Dumbledore would have already stepped in to contain that tidbit of information from spreading. Harry could easily see him informing her of the basic points of information while hiding the darker details. If he thought that would stem her curiosity, he clearly didn't know her very well.

With Hermione safety firmly recognized in his mind he recalled something Pomfrey had mentioned previously. Harry looked at her bewildered. "Excess Magic?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at him with a look that showed she expected him to be interested in that piece of information.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Magic build up as it's more commonly called. It's when magic builds within a witch or wizard as they go about living in life, usually under stress."

Taking a seat on the bed next to him, for the first time Harry saw the nurse take on a new profession, not one of medicine, but that of a professor, an educator.

"Did you know Mr. Potter, that magic growth is most prevalent during the ages of eleven and sixteen." She asked. Harry shook his head, this was the first he had heard of this.

Nodding she continued, "During puberty, magic growth is strongest during this time. It grows in tandem along with a witch of wizard's body. Magic grows throughout a wizard's life, but growth is most prevalent during this period of seven years."

"In many circles there is a vast debate within the medical field on if magic is more like a muscle within the body, or more similar to that of um… oh what do the muggles call them… bad-dairy, I think. Yes, yes I think that's what it was called."

She eyed him carefully making sure he was still listening. Naturally Harry was not like most witches or wizards his age. Harry hung on to every word which pleased the witch.

"Regardless of which it is, it has been proven that magic reacts in similar ways to both. Sometimes growing, other times storing. During puberty magic is most receptive to the witch or wizards' body and the trials you face as you grow. As a result when you expect something to happen, usually something stressful, say an exam, your magic will sometimes gather and be stored away like a muggle bad-dairy to be called upon later. In other cases, such as repeated exercise or use, similarly to a muscle, your magic will be used up creating a vacuum that your body will quickly try to fill up thus putting stress on your magic, increasing it. For now, remember that magic is gathered in order to prepare for and responded to an outside stimulus.

Harry had to hold back his laughter, he wasn't sure if he should interrupt her to inform and correct her that it was called a battery, not bad-dairy. He didn't get the chance to anyway as the air around them became more serious. With a flick of her wand the privacy curtains for his bead rolled around them, isolating them from being heard.

"Your very smart for your age Mr. Potter so I'm sure that you can figure out why we teach our students this far out of the public eye."

Harry didn't answer immediately. He had an idea but no evidence to back it up. Hogwarts's design seemed to employ and support 'it'.

"It wouldn't be because hormones also have an impact on our magic would it?"

Pomfrey smiled, pleased with his answer. "That is correct Mr. Potter, five points to Slytherin. Huh, I don't think I've ever given points out before now."

"I'm glad I can be your first Professor," Harry said with a sultry cheeky grin, "but can we focus on my lesson."

Pink rose up from her neck and Pomfrey had the humility to look embarrassed. "Oh, um yes." She stuttered out.

"As I was saying, during these years' things such as biology and societal stress influence the development of magic. These trials can sometimes be a very heavy influence in its development. In high stress or high demanding environments, magic grows and develops in response. To much stress present can sometimes, like a muscle, break it down instead of strengthening it. Needless to say, if done carefully the more challenges a wizard faces, the more a wizard's magic grows within them and the stronger they become. Keep in mind the magic itself doesn't actually change, merely your connection, the pull as it were. To be more easily able to draw upon magic is what it means to grow as a wizard. With me so far."

Harry nodded.

"Now during these years, I mentioned previously, a witch or wizard goes through puberty." She let off a low cough to clear her throat. "I assume you, being muggle raised, you know about this topic already."

Again, Harry nodded.

"Good," she stated looking slightly pleased.

"During this time, a great deal of stress, mentally and physically, is produced. As a result, magic tends to stockpile and grow during these times. This is why the first-year course load is so spread out and open at the first few months, so new witches and wizards can ease themselves into the stress and demands that will be expected of them. Naturally that means as puberty sets in and they develop a witch or wizard will more likely stockpile magic within them. When this happens sometimes it will lead to what is professionally addressed as M.U.K.-137; more publicly and commonly called Magic Build-up."

"M.U.K.-137 ma'am?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, M.U.K.-137. The condition was first recognized in a witch named Marica Uldwin Keldmitch, during the first world war. She was a patient in the 137-medical ward. The healer tending to her was the first to recognize officially the correlation between magic and stress.

Unfortunately, the name stuck as a result of the war. Being in a war-zone at the time, apparently there wasn't any time to waste on a proper terminology. Instead most of their discovery was written as plainly as possible. Regardless it was learned then that magic could and usually built up within a witch or wizard and cause multiple negative side effects when under heavy stress."

Madam Pomfrey paused to take a breather. Taking her wand, she summoned a pitcher with water in it and filled two glasses with it. Taking one herself she handed the other to Harry before continuing.

"The more you use magic the more it develops your core much like a muscle would. When you expect a problem to appear, your magic builds up in preparation. Keep in mind however that magic does both of these actions naturally. Even if a witch or wizard does nothing, they will subconsciously use magic as it flows within them. It is no different from breathing or one's heart beating, a witch or wizard simply does it."

"Is there a difference between M.U.K.-137 and accidental magic?" Harry asked.

While surprised Madam Pomfrey was pleased. "Yes, there is." She said putting her empty glass down. The pitcher magical refilling it on its own. "Accidental magic is different, but the causes are similar. I am glad you noticed that. As children, we are less attuned to magic. Instead of being bound by our intent, magic is bound to our impulses. This is why sometimes you will see cases where a blanket is shifted by a baby's magic. The baby feels cold and the magic responds to solve it. The same can happen even in later years when under extremely highly stressful situations. Sometimes a child will use magic unknowingly. During these youthful periods of accidental magic, magic hasn't had the chance to sync completely with the wizard or witch intent, usually resulting in unpredictable results that weren't intentional."

"Becoming an Obscurial; Is that what happens if M.U.K.-137 isn't taken care of?" Harry asked with a hint of concern.

Pomfrey was taken aback by this question recovered quickly to deny the implication. "No Mr. Potter, though I can see the confusion. M.U.K.-137 is a natural process. Remember it is no different from breathing, its natural. An Obscurus as you know is formed under very strict conditions. A wizard must be under immense stress for a very long period of time. They must identify their magic as the cause of that stress and for only a moment must reject that magic in order for an Obscurus to form. Yes, one can argue that magical back up is involved, but it is not the only thing. Obscurus, Mr. Potter, are formed under the most extreme of cases of hatred directed towards our gifts. Allowing those conditions to flourish is inexcusable and why I don't think I'll ever truly forgive Albus for allowing upon you." She stated soundly.

Taking a breath and a dip of water, Harry took his time digesting everything she told him.

Everything she said could explain why his magic was so unstable and chaotic. If he thought of his body like a dam, when he circulated his magic its volume from use would increase, as if filling up the damn. The result of that buildup came to a head when his life was at risk. Stress acted like a lid, building up pressure. When he later accepted his magic, and he hit puberty, it grew faster than he predicted it would.

The buildup became worse as his body became of age and the excitement and stress of school took hold. While he couldn't say his stress was heavy or unbearable, Harry did have a great many things to stress over. Small, yet numerous things, yes.

He didn't even need to think of the likely war looming over the horizon. Hermione alone was stressful enough to him. Plus, constantly and consciously maintaining his occlumency to prevent his mind from picking up and being raped by the thousand of random thoughts born of his fellow students; yeah that wasn't stress making material at all, he thought sarcastically.

"I follow you so far Professor Pomfrey," Harry said teasing a little bit, and didn't that ring nicely in her ear, "but, you mentioned side-effects if left unchecked. I assume that means there is a method to alleviate magic buildup and that there are consequences for not doing so."

"That is correct. There are consequences and methods of alleviation do exist. Now there are no books on this so listen carefully." She said warning him.

"Both a wizard's magic and body are interlinked, symbiotic. While the body is sometimes linked to magic, magic is always linked to the body. This of magic as thread and your body a spool.

"That pull you feel when using magic is like unspooling thread from that spindle. The spool can affect the threads movements, how it's stored or comes undone for example, but the thread cannot change the spool. Magic buildup is like when we allow that thread to grow unchecked. It can become entangled, unruly, in worse cases spill over the spool." She began explaining.

"On a side note, in some cases, when one focuses on their magic, they can feel it flowing within them. In my simile that flow can be thought of tracing and organizing the thread."

"Or likewise stimulating in cases, when one circulates magic internally around an image within their mind." Harry added to himself.

"Much like when a spool overflows or nots it becomes difficult to use, so too do problems occur when a wizard's magic builds up to much. These problems tend to be physical ailments that can't usually be distinguished. These can range from something as small as body aches and difficulty focusing to more disastrous results, like levitating people in your entire class." She sported with a humorous smirk. However, Harry wasn't laughing as the spool analogy had a darker implication, of what happens when the thread becomes too entangled.

"Or passing out and I'm guessing in extreme cases the loss of one's magic." He suggested morbidly.

This statement killed the smile on her face. With a somber atmosphere she nodded seriously. "Yes, Mr. Potter. You were lucky. For whatever reason your magic, even as backed up as it was, was surprisingly fluid. Normally there would be marks of stress or fatigue, but instead of a damn bursting your magic flushed out like a held breath desperate for release."

Harry internally thanked god for his mana circulation exercise. One of the culprits to his problem turned out to have possible saved his live. Using the analogy as a parallel, the circular exercise while increased the problem also organized the thread. When the pressure was released, the thread or magic as it were came undone with ease.

"As you experienced yourself, magic backup can be harmful to yourself and those around you. Thankfully your episode was triggered by a levitation spell. Another spell could have resulted in a far worse fate for those around you. Similarly, when you expelled that magic, you used up almost all of it. How you manage to draw thread from an empty spool is beyond me Mr. Potter."

Harry had to wonder how dry his well was. He didn't feel empty, not even back then. Was this a byproduct of the Obscurus? "So, this is just another part of being a wizard then." Harry merely stated.

"Yes."

Harry sighed as he considered this. "Why isn't something like this more widely know? Medical journals, magic customs, anything? I know I grew up as a na-muggle but should it be written or explained somewhere?"

"It was." She said, sparking Harry's look of curiosity.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "This is a bit of history so maybe Professor Binns could tell it better." She explained.

Harry held back the desire to scoff at that. Professor Binns, the ghost who taught wizarding history, was by far the second worse teacher of Hogwarts he had met, Snape taking first place for his… lack of teaching.

The morbid and bland spoken ghost only talked about goblin rebellions, and even those events historically filled with blood, gore, and deception, were transformed irreversible into boring and dull retellings in his class. An amazing feat really.

"Around the early 1830's two events were paramount to shaping Wizarding culture. The first was the unveiling of a cult of twenty-one witches that surrounded a wizard named Rudemoff Xixis who called themselves The Coven of Sixty-six. During this time a division existed between magic. This division was between the powerful families that had lived for centuries in England and witches and wizards immigrating into the country from around the world. England was at the pinnacle of the wizarding world back then and many magical individuals, both capable and powerful, were brought into England."

"Brought?" Harry quickly picked up; A red flag sprouting up faster then his broomstick was fast.

"Brought, not came… 1830… English expansionism, so that's it." Harry pieced together.

Unaware of Harry's thoughts Pomfrey carries on none the wiser. "The tensions grew between the Oldblood of England and the Newblood pouring in. Eventually a war broke out in England between them. At first the Oldblood were losing, at least up until the 1830's. You see, Xixis and his Coven used a particular form of magic to empower themselves and overpower the Oldblood families. It wasn't until the Coven's identity was found out and their subsequent collapse when an error in one of their practices occurred did the tide of the war turn in favor of Oldblood. Thus, without The Coven of Sixty-six, and their magic's supporting them, the Newblood lost, ending the war in the Oldblood's favor."

"In short it was a war between the native families and the foreigners coming in." Harry simplified. "A coup d'etat except with foreign families who wanted to do things their way."

"Blunt but not inaccurate." Promfrey agreed. "Needless to say, this war framed the Oldblood in a poor light. All their skills in magic, and they were inhibited during the war by a group of sixtysix witchs and a wizard. As they were losing and only won because their opposition did themselves in it wasn't inspiring historically wise. As a result, information on this is hard to come by as much of it was considered taboo. Back then being caught sharing the history of the conflict was usually followed by unlawful imprisonment and the seizing of family assets.

"I'm guessing your telling me this because the Coven's methods are similar to the methods used to alleviating magic buildup or backup." Harry asked.

"Yes, it is. You see Harry until then magic was a rather liberal thing. Most magics considered forbidden were not so, merely taboo, frowned upon. However, after this war, one form of magics was made almost made illegal. Sex Magic."

Harry nearly choked on his water, okay that was not what he was expecting.

"The Coven you see used magic to amplify their own magic abilities by sharing magic between each other through sexual activities. The Oldblood tried to make such magic forbidden but failed. This is were the second event comes in."

"Vagrancy Act 1824." Harry guessed correctly.

Madam Pomfrey just looked at him with an impressive look of shock. "We learned about it in muggle school." Harry explained. "Its not a far jump that they tried to use muggle law to get their way is it?"

"No it isn't, I'm just 're correct. That act caused a sudden shift in muggle society and in order to remain hidden, Wizarding society had to learn to mimic it. The Oldblood's used this to their advantage. By forcing wizards to follow the muggle laws and culture, they were able to establish a taboo on sex and succeeded were legally they failed. Sex magic was never made illegal amongst wizards, but wizarding society began to view sex in the same way as English muggles did. Soon it was taboo."

"Until the 1914's…" Harry speculated.

"Technically 1917, Mr. Potter, but yes you are correct. However, by that time, the culture created just shy of a century had taken root in wizarding society."

"Which results in sex being frowned upon publicly but underneath it all its actually practiced quiet freely." Harry concluded.

Madam Pomfrey nodded with a smile of acknowledgment. Standing up she fussed around with her uniform until it was presentable again as a nurse. The kind professor of medicine returned back to her actual profession.

"All of what I told you is usually told at the end of first year to the new students after exams." Promfrey explained. "However, you Mr. Potter are very powerful and have 'that' to deal with. To hell with what Albus thinks, I believe you need to know this for your health."

Holding up two fingers she said, "Magical buildup and all its folly can be taken care of by two methods."

"The first method is by using magic in a safe practical environment and taking breaks. This method usually works for when a wizard comes of age and doesn't usually suffer magic buildup very often."

She folded one of her fingers in, leaving the other clearly indicating the more important solution. One was second this one was primary.

"The latter is via performing sexual acts. Magic is more free-flowing and active in such activities as both your magic and physiology are effected. To date it is _the _method of treatment for magic buildup. While publicly we match are Victorian roots, it is no secret between the staff and your seniors that sexual acts are performed on a regular basis, especially by fifth and seventh-year students."

Harry remained quiet, soaking it all up like a sponge. Madam Pomfrey brought her hand down rested it on her uniform, shifting it into her other hand. "Do you have any questions?"

After a while Harry looked up and nodded. "Several. The first, Not all families believe this to be factual, do they? I'm assuming several pureblood families believe such things to be frowned upon and that its complete horse talk and rumor based.

"Yes, some families have made it a topic of taboo. My position however as a Medi-witch means I have a magic bound responsibility to enact and inform my patients of the best possible treatments known. While they would like me to say nothing, every year I inform students of this truth." Pomfrey answered before she paused to consider something. "Well, as often as I can. Sometimes it's put off or canceled because of some incident at Saint Mungo's so I shouldn't say every year. I'm the only healer here and am the only on qualified so its unfortunately a secondary concern job wise."

Harry accepted that as he nodded. "Essentially to maintain my health as I develop, I'll need to perform sexually in order to prevent magical buildup. This is allowed, but will result in punishments if every caught, spotted, or witnessed by a professor, adult, or student?"

"Yes and No. If public, it will get you detention, heavy punishment, and point deductions. If alone and not in a public venture were no one is around, the professors and prefects will most likely tell you to hurry up and move along. In Hogwarts unless it involves talking to me there is a strong, don't ask don't tell atmosphere, about it. Most that don't believe or suffer from magic buildup usually don't adhere to this principle though. Most being muggleborn."

"You mentioned puberty sped up the rate of buildup, not caused it. Does this mean magic buildup can be expected even after I graduate from Hogwarts?"

"It is a life long condition with magic. So long as you use magic and have stresses in life, magic buildup will be a thing. For some it's not a problem as it only appearing every so often. For others they stop acquiring buildup after puberty. For them I believe their married life satisfy their needs before it becomes a problem but that is speculation. There's currently no correlation between a wizard's strength or power and the rate they suffer magic buildup, but as the topic is taboo, it hasn't been studied heavily.

Albus I know hasn't suffered Magical buildup in years. However, I met this one poor child her suffered from it nearly every week and was quite magically… um pathetic I suppose."

Harry considered that for a moment. It was no wonder he was magically backed up. A ritual that forced his magic to revert into an eleven-year-old body, the stress born of wanting to correct and learn any and all magic that he could, and constant stress from focusing on keeping his occlumency up, it was a wonder he hadn't exploded.

That wasn't the only stress either. Now that he thought of it, she never said mental stress. Quidditch was quite stressful too. The stress he put on his body alone trying to fly like he wanted to, was sure as hell not quelling his magic. It also explained why nowhere was there a rune or enchantment that prevented sexual activities.

Hogwarts was made almost a thousand years ago. Well before the reform act. Harry had no evidence but, in all likelihood, sexual acts were encouraged between witches and wizards. There was no shortage of magical methods to prevent pregnancies.

Plus, if his speculations were true, magic protected families from genetic flaws born from incestual relationships… to a point. The Gaunt's if the genology book he found, if it was correct, were mentally fine if a bit corrupt and very Malfoy-ish for the six generations. After that… well whatever prevented the mental decay fell to pieces leaving the house in ruins.

Harry wondered if magic that flowed between families had some way of protecting the family from genetic ailments.

As far as he knew there were no wizarding families that fell victim to cancer or autism. In fact, none of them even seemed to be aware of such illnesses. Harry knew magic could be passed down through blood, but was that the only thing? Harry resolved to look into this further.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry asked looking back at her. "Just so I'm clear, same sex relations or actions will also relieve magic buildup, is that accurate?"

Madamn Pomfrey's face scrunched up at this. "Well someone's not bias." Harry teased.

"Now look here Mr. Potter." She began in a foul and harsh tone before she took a step back to calm down. "Understand Mr. Potter, it is strongly discouraged to engage with one of the same sex."

"Discouraged," Harry commented, "Not forbidden?"

"Forgive me Harry but I have to ask. Are-"

"I like witches ma'am. I'm not into guys. I'm simply asking a question regarding the topic." Harry interrupted firmly, not wanting a false rumor spread.

"I see." Pomfrey commented slowly. "Well, understand that it is, heavily frowned upon. A witch's witch, a witch who loves another witch are heavily looked upon with shame. S-sometimes they are called scarlet witches. Do not say that word Harry, it is a very cruel and insulting term to call a witch."

Taking a shaky breath she continued, "This goes further back, before even Hogwarts Mr. Potter. The wizarding world you see Harry is not a balanced ratio. It is roughly quarter male and three quarters female. Simply put it is more likely that a girl will be born then a boy. In the last three hundred years our people have been on the decline Harry. Between the world wars, and You-know-who, our population has dropped heavily. There are now more males then females, globally. Witches, Harry are expecting to be-"

"You called me Harry again." Harry interrupted.

"What?" Pomfrey asked in confusion.

"Just now, you called me Harry." She never did that.

She was caught flatfooted by his comment. Taking a second to collect herself she apologized.

"Forgive me Mr. Potter. As I was saying witches are expected to bare the heir to other families. It's not just our laws Harry, Magic is passed down to the males of a family. While a family's magic can continue down via a female child its ownership is only passable by a male heir.

Right now, there is a real fear that our society will go extinct Harry. All over the world. To be a… witch's witch means a witch isn't devoted to propagating or ensuring the continuation of magic. By not producing heirs, it ensures fewer heirs to magic are born. It's the same for a wizard's wizard Harry. Not producing heirs is considered shameful and is more heavily despised if said wizard is a last heir. To be either is wrong and is considered a mark of shame. A sign that you willingly promote the decay of magic.

Harry nodded in understanding. He didn't like it, but he understood why. Then suddenly it clicked.

"You're a witches witch…" his voice was soft and held no bite, but Madam Pomfrey stood still as if she had just stared into the eyes of a Basilisk. Harry spoke again, more confident as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"You like-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Pomfrey all but screamed in frantic denial. Harry felt his ears ring in agonizing pain. Her shout was loud enough that without the wall of cloth canceling out the sound from within, the whole school would have heard her.

Harry stared at her sharply, not budging. Neither budged and what felt like minutes passing was only a second long. The first to buckle was Pomfrey. Her voice all but turned into a whimper of shame.

"Don't say it." She repeated. Tears were now threatening to come out.

Harry nodded, but knew he had to say something. He considered the pros and cons and viewing the pros, Harry let go of his barriers and peaked into her mind.

"You're attracted to Professor McGonagall."

Harrys words held no accusations, but they tore down the Nurses defenses like rice paper.

"Minerva and I went to school together, we've endured so much, learned magic together." She said passively.

"She fell for someone else and you for her." Harry added. She nodded, weak and vulnerable.

Even a child, crying wolf could do great harm with the write words. Her life, her future, if she was publicly proclaimed a witch's witch there would be little evidence to dissuade the minds of the wizarding society. She would be shamed, crucified.

Harry reached Madam Pomfrey and placed his hand on hers. "I will never tell anyone your secret. I do not think any less of you Madam Pomfrey. Who you love is up to you and should only be up to you. This, what you feel, is between you and Professor McGonagall."

His soft-spoken words touch Pomfrey deeply. "Thank you, Mr. Potter." She rubbed the tears from her eyes as she spoke. "I'm sorry, I should be more professional here."

"I was the one who spoke out of turn Ma'am." Harry said gently.

Regaining her footing, Pomfrey turned back to Harry proudly again as if nothing happened.

"To answer your question, yes, so long as it is pleasurable to the individual, same sex interactions will alleviate magic buildup. I know many students experiment and cross wands so to speak. However, the stigma does exist strongly in the wizarding world. I've heard some muggle society's have been loosening up and becoming more accepting of such relationships, but keep in mind what I've told you today.

Harry shook his head in understanding. Pomfrey still appearing shaken. She hovered over his bedside table, seemingly unsure as were to go now.

Attempting to throw her a life raft, Harry tired to ask her another question that would change the subject.

"Ma'am, on a completely different topic, I was wondering if you could answer a few medical questions regarding Wiggenweld Potion."

She turned to look at him with a discerning eye. "Well after I learned about it in my text book I started thinking about how and why it was made the way it was. For example, instead of using gingreek root, the potion instructs have us to use lionfish spines. Gingreek root and lionfish spines hold similar properties, however wouldn't gingreek reduce the number of additional steps regarding flobberworm mucus?"

Pomfrey nodded, "It would, but it would also make the potion toxic to those with low blood pressure." Madam Pomfrey informed him."

"Even, if you change the ratio of gingreek root and lionfish spines to 2:3?" Harry countered.

The debate regarding Wiggenweld was quite successful in Harry's mind. By the coming of the rising sun their academic discussion of potions had both distracted Madam Pomfrey from her worries and had impressed her with his knowledge of potions and herbology.

Harry also learned a bit regarding potions as well, specifically that he could reduce the volatility of Wiggenweld potion by using a 2:7 ratio of gingreek and lion fish during its production; something he was looking forward to trying out later. He was also unfortunately given more homework in making and brining to her several vials of Boil Cure, a first-year potion he had yet to touch in class but had made several attempts at improving via experimentation during his free time in his trunk, usually in the middle of the night.

Freed from the Hospital wing, and currently loaded by the knowledge he had just learned, Harry made his way to the library. Entering Harry walked from isle to isle, row after row. Again, and again, Harry plucked one book and then another. With a stack a meter-high Harry found a remote table in the early morning and set the books apart.

Three piles were made. History, Genealogy, Potions. In his mind he had a few questions he wanted answered.

What was the general course of wizarding history? How did it effect or relate to the development of wizarding families and lineages? Lastly, he wanted to correct and compare his noted on Wiggenweld as well as the prior notes on the uses of gingreek root that he had written down previously. This was secondary.

Almost all the books stacked were on History and Genealogy. As Harry skimmed through them, checking and comparing records and statistics, he noticed several things of vital importance.

First Madam Pomfrey wasn't exactly wrong. According to the written texts, the wizarding population up until the last four hundred years was roughly a one to four ratio, 25% male and 75% female.

However, that was not based on birth but instead population. It was almost magically locked. At any given time until about four to five hundred years ago, the population was locked at one to four.

Harry noticed or rather identified that if the records were true, if the overall population didn't match that magical ratio, then there was a drastic shift in the births present. A prime example was noted around 14th and 15th century. A massive drop in female witches appeared all over Europe. No surprise really considering what happened then. What was surprising was according to the _Wizarding Records of Pureblood Families Around the World_, during that time, the birth of witches over wizards increased globally and the birth of male heirs became sporadic.

The only place globally that this wasn't the case was in England owned settlements and over in China.

Harry had to wander, was this an outlier or more cynically, was the demand for a male heir so great that they chose to forgo their daughters born?

That thought force Harry to swallow the buildup of vile in his mouth and trudge forward. Looking back further Harry tried to find the origin of certain families, but the book only went back as far as 300 AD.

Defeated Harry closed the books in front of him and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The books here most likely didn't go back that far. Most magics from that far back were ancient and only performable by the most powerful of individuals.

It was the age of gods, the time when magic was supreme.

It was an age of legends.

Harry should have known that information that far back wouldn't be sitting on a book shelf so easily accessible. It would be locked within a family home or sealed away in a vault with powerful magics.

It was what he did after all.

During the war he would travel around with cookbooks he made, cleverly designed and coded to appear like regular cook books, but in actuality hid the instructions and notes of his alchemical and potioneering knowledge.

With so little knowledge of spells and wandcraft left to the world, encryption and code cyphers were the next best thing for concealing that knowledge from hostile forces.

Looking at the clock Harry realized it was almost ten. If he waited too long, he'd have to deal with his fellow house mates in bulk.

Packing up Harry made his way back to his dormitory. Harry had to admit that it was a worthwhile learning experience. More importantly it gave him something to sink his teeth into.

Harry had to admit despite how backwards Wizarding society appeared there was almost always a reason why. Corruption, culture, or their very way of life, it was a necessity. There was always a reason for something, nothing was coincidental.

While Harry didn't agree with the social stigma behind homosexuality in the wizarding world, he understood why it existed. If what he found was true, and so far, no evidence proved otherwise, being a homosexual essentially constituted socially a betrayal of magic, an active willingness to not promote and propagate the next generation of magic.

He didn't agree with this since if a contract to breeding was made, one could easily donate themselves to give birth for another family. While not the best solution, it was a solution. This way it wouldn't be considered a betrayal. However, there were some things Harry didn't know yet. How magic for example effected the equation. Family, social bounds, public views, even emotions certainly had impacts as to the reason why.

All the same Harry knew now that homosexuality like heterosexuality acts could relieve magical buildup. While Harry himself was straight he could already see where a problem could arise.

Pleasure was needed, if it wasn't pleasurable, then magic wouldn't be released, the problem would remain unsolved.

"Being straight was tough as a partner is needed of from the opposite sex…" Harry considered to himself as he walked.

"That could also be an influence. On top of the Victorian culture and generally low male population, a straight man with magic buildup would need a female willing partner to join with.

Likewise, a straight female would need a male to elevated build up. In both cases homosexuals would not be interested in the fairer sex. Less partners to go around and Harry could easily see frustration and grudges becoming an issue. In this case, bisexuality was a plus for the witch or wizard. However sexual preference isn't a choice its who you are. And as women are nearly three times more likely to identify as bi, that left the male population limited. A woman was more likely to seek out another female rather than a male. In almost all cases the males got the short stick.

"Damn. Vicotira England really fucked this up…" Harry commented. Or perhaps it was magic at fault.

The whole thing left a sour taste in his mouth. Then again, he didn't have to like it. Harry never liked living eternally alone. He just had to live with it and find a solution that better solved the problem.

Entering the Slytherin Common room behind through the disguised stone corridor door, Harry paused in motion to his room as the lone couch in the corner of the room caught his eye. Pomfrey's reaction to his words slammed hard into the forefront of his brain. His eyes widening.

"Son of a natural's whore." Harry shouted eliciting at least two looks of confusion from his housemates within the room. Harry didn't notice them and simply flung his hand to his face.

He'd have to keep a look out now for the two he spotted earlier that year. If there was such a heavy taboo on same sex partnerships, Harry could only imagine what must be going through the minds of the two who partook in such relations and got caught by an unknown individual.

As Harry departed for his room, all he could do was try to remember who the two Slytherins were. He'd have to subtly give them word that he would keep their relationship secret. It also begged the question how deep that relationship was and exactly who was comforting who.

Entering into his trunk Harry pulled out several vials and started setting up his cauldron. The day after Halloween he had History of Magic. Deciding to skip, Harry focused on pulling out all his ingredients, some quills and parchment, and setting up his blast shield.

The makeshift bed sheet enchanted with blood and runic arrays to protect from nearly any blast hanged proudly from the ceiling even as acidic substances still ate through it like tinfoil.

Pulling a gas mask, he appropriated from the come-and-go room, Harry began to experiment with potion, Cure for Boils.

Pulling up the instructions he looked at the page for Cure for Boils within _Magical Drafts and Potions_. Page 72. The page was a yellowish tan and was as clean as the day he got it from Flourish and Blotts. With ink and quill in hand he was going to fix that.

"Okay then, following the traditional way first… here we go. Step one, warnings, let's see… ah there it is at the bottom, again. Cauldron must be taken off fire before adding quills. Cauldron will explode if coated with Bulbadox powder. That's good to know. Okay clean Cauldron and step one is, add six snake fangs to the motar."

That night after several experiments and close call explosions, Harry slept soundly for the first time in days. Even the aches from the earlier exposure of viciously sprouting boils on his leg didn't bother him in his sleep. Soon he would awake and be ready for whatever the magical world had to throw at him.

These were his lingering thoughts as he slept as beside him ten vials sat comfortably. Nine completely filled with a clean blue liquid that admitted a pink smoke within the enclosed vials.

How forgetful he was. Handle any magic the world had to throw at him. Sure, Harry could do that with a smile.

Unless that magic was the joys of Snape's Potions lessons, take two, return of the Potions Master.

Harry was not looking forward to the return of potions now that its cruel dictator had returned from being incapacitated. Even as he made his way to the Dungeons, Harry swore that if Snape even tried to enter his mind again - punishments be damned - he'd leave the man comatose.

Even as he thought that, several dark spells danced at the tip of his tongue just waiting to entertain the slimy git.

Sitting in the dungeons Harry kept an eye on Snape who hovered near the corner of the room.

The man threw inquisitive glances at Harry. A mix between glaring snarls and flashes of peaked curiosity. Once everyone sat down and all students were present the man began to roam around the room. Hovering over each student, lingering forebodingly each time, before standing over Harry.

Harry calmly held his hostility in check. As much as he earlier agreed to hexing the prick it Harry would only strike if provoked. Biting his tongue, he tempered his wand in favor of sharpening his mind.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems you do not have the standard pewter cauldron that was listed as 'required' for this class." Snape drawled out eyeing his cauldron with interest.

"That is correct, sir." Harry calmly retorted back even as internally he imagined his wand arm being severed right off. Not even two minutes into class and the man was already itching to pick a fight. However, anything short of physically hurting Hermione, or attempting to read his mind again; Harry resolved to at least act impassive.

"Tell me then, Mr. Potter. Did you think yourself more superior than everyone else when you chose to buy what was clearly not on your list? That it would be a good idea to flaunt your wealth with a silver lined cauldron and utensils?"

"No." Harry curtly stated even as his teeth ground against themselves like twin whetstones. "Silver lined cauldrons are preferred in potion making since they don't react with most potion ingredients and produce purer products as a result."

The slightest of smirks flickered on Snape's grim features. "You mustn't let fame cloud your decisions Mr. Potter. That cauldron is a hazard and won't last past your third potion."

Harry retorted sharply. He could take statements that were true, but that comment coming from a Potion's master was outright false. "It is good for a total of three hundred potions _Professor,_ so long as it is maintained!" he nearly shouted barely retaining his calm demeaner even as he invoked numerous stirs from his fellow classmates.

"5 points from Slytherin Potter for your outburst. Sit down." Snape ordered his sickening tone practically melting over the room. Just saying Harry's name seemed to give him indigestion.

Still fuming Harry sat down as Snape walked away. Turning he glared at the rest of them. "We'll? Why aren't you all writing that down!"

Everyone, Harry included, were stunned. None of them were sure what he meant by 'writing this down'. What was 'this' he spoke of?

As they did nothing Snape lectured down at them with a gaze that clearly was a look of upmost contempt. His eyes practically saying, what utter and useless morons you all are.

"Your standard pewter cauldrons will indeed allow you to make tolerable potions in my class. But no master would touch such things. Silver is non-reactive and magically repelling to certain potions and potion ingredients. Good for no more and no less than three brews, a Silver cauldron must have its silver coat reapplied to main the purity of any potion made within it. And like _all_ cauldrons must be cleaned after every use."

Quills sped furiously as Snape drawled on. Not even glancing at Harry he continued, "Ten points to Slytherin for _proper_ potions equipment."

This left Harry dumbstruck and confused. Did Snape just give him points? Not in a million years after that first dreaded encounter would Harry have assumed such a thing possible. The man gave every indication that he hated him. Then again, he also gave the impression that he swallowed a Sourpatch for ever point deduction he took from him.

"All of you open you texts to page 72." Waving his wand, the instructions appeared on the chalkboard for how to make the Cure for Boils draft. "Your potion is to be handed to me by the end of class, you have two hours." The last part his said with a scoff.

Not even looking to see if anyone obeyed him Snape perused the room overshadowing everyone's work.

Harry didn't even bother reading the instructions. He had already brewed this potion nearly fifty different ways the night before and had altered the recipe. It was so different that it might as well have been a different potion recipe. However, like the recipe, the potion was successful as his fully recovered leg proved the previous night.

Making his potion Harry mentally read the instructions along with his alterations.

Ignore the cauldron fire, it will not explode, ensure water moisture does not coat the cauldron's interion. Use a Spermwelt sponge to ensure a completely dry surface.

Recalling the original instruction Harry looked up at the board only as a mental reminder of the original.

_Part one, Add 6 powdered – via crushing – snake fangs in four measures and heat mixture to 250 for ten seconds, wave wand, leave brewing for 33-45 minutes._

Harry ignored this step. Lighting his cauldron, Harry waved his wand and broke off 8 measures of snake fangs crushing them into powder. He then mixed it into a solution one-part sodium chloride and three parts mercury resulting in a silvery gelatin like lump with white specks.

Making sure the gelatin was a transparent silver and that his wand was clearly visible when he looked through it, Harry moved it into his cauldron. Stir two minutes clockwise he then waved his wand and waited ten minutes as he read the originals next step.

_Part two, add four horned slugs._

Ignore that step. Use mortar and grind up porcupine quills. Experiment shows horned slug was used as a calming catalyst in preparation for Porcupine quills which also resulted in explosive results when on fire. Mixture of one-part salt and three-part mercury ensured similar calming effect and was only explosive when water made was introduced. That problem was solved with a spermwelt sponge during preparations.

_Take cauldron off heat before adding quills._

Once again, unnecessary. Keep on heat. Stir ten times clockwise. Then add 6 horned slugs after drying them out next to cauldron fire. Provides increased potency and ensures no allergic reactions to end product. Add powdered quills to mix, tap wand once, stir 5 times clockwise, then tap again twice for completion.

Tapping twice injecting magic. Apply higher quantity at first tap and ensure less magic is used on second tap. This will make the potion thicken up upon contact with boils making it easier to apply to wounds.

The result… a perfectly brewed Cure for boils complete with pink smoke rising from the cauldron along with a clean liquid blue color.

Unlike the textbooks, this batch would leave no slight burning sensation upon use and was resulted in nearly three times the product. Upon contact with boils the liquid potion would congeal into a creamy paste for ease of application further reducing amount needed for healing. Could be drunk or applied directly.

Bottling the potion in a silver crystal vial, Harry was about to hand it in before realizing Snape had been hovering over him. His eyes a mix of burning hatred and… impressed?

Looking around the entire class was looking at him. Snape eyes glaring down at him. "Mr. Potter. Do you think you are above following directions?"

Harry unsure if this was a jab at him or something else like last time answered, "No, sir."

"Then tell me what you think you were doing just now?"

"Following your instructions, sir." Harry replied cautiously.

"And when did I tell you to completely disregard the instruction placed on the board and within your text?" Snape asked.

"Roughly four seconds before you told us that our potion was due in two hours' time." Harry said casually as he started to have fun with their conversation.

The two glared at each other. For a time, sparks could be seen by the other students between their heated glares. Harry thought the man was debating whether to enter his mind or not but was shocked when he moved aside.

"Two points from Slytherin Mr. Potter for your cheek," he declared moving out of Harry's way, "and another ten points for completion of your potion and listening to instructions carefully."

Harry stood there for a moment and deciding against looking a gift horse in the mouth, placed his potion on Snape's desk. Returning to his seat Harry was about to store his remaining contents for Madam Pomfrey but Snape had beaten him too it.

"The remains of your potion shall be delivered to Madam Pomfrey myself Mr. Potter. I am sure you have no qualms about that." he stated as he walked past him. A wave of his wander found the contents of his cauldron banished into eight large jaws upon his desk.

So long as she did get it Harry had no issue with that. If he wanted to try to take credit for his work, that was fine, the nine vials in his pocket were going to reach her long before his cauldron's contents ever did. Pomfrey certainly would know who the maker was by the logic of first come first server.

Harry wisely and without a word began to clean the silver lining of his cauldron as well as the utensils he used to clean it. When Harry was done, he noticed that everyone who was on the last step of part one watched him maintain his equipment.

Packing it away Harry made to leave when Snape's voice drifted towards him. Not looking up from his desk he merely said, "2 points, Mr. Potter for proper dedication to your craft. Now stop disturbing the class and get out of my sight." He bit out.

Leaving the classroom Harry was left to wonder what the hell that was about. As he walked down the halls a voice called out to him.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing out of class?"

Turning around Harry politely greeted on of his favorite professors.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall, I just came from Potions ma'am."

"Classes aren't over for another hour and a half."

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied. He was starting to get what the other students were talking about when they described being interrogated by the Transfiguration Professor as soul crushing. She was intimidating as hell.

"I finished my work early and was let out. I was on my way to deliver a potion to Madam Pomfrey by her request."

McGonagall's eyes blinked twice as if to perform a doubletake her neck refused to perform.

"So, you're saying Professor Snape let you leave early?"

Harry nodded, "Yes ma'am, I finished early, and he told me to go."

McGonagall curtly nodded, "Come with me Potter." He did so, stepping in line with her. "Is there anything else you wish to add regarding your class?"

"Well as I said, I was heading to the Madam Pomfrey just now. She gave me an assignment to make six vials of Boil Cure and interestingly that was todays class subject. I have the six vials; however, I admit I am concerned. Snape said he would personally deliver my remaining potion to her and I wanted to both hand in her assignment as well as let her know that Snape intended to deliver to her my potion contents."

McGonagall stumbled in her step, turning to stare incredulously at Harry. "Is that true?"

Harry nodded trying his best to appear as honest as possible. He saw the smile grace her face as she accepted his word. "Ten points for Slytherin then Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up curiously. "You don't think I'm lying Professor and why ten points?"

"If you are Harry it is the most blatant and boldest lie, I have ever heard." She informed casually.

"Professor Snape would never give Pomfrey a potion that did not meet his standards which is borderline perfection. I'm sure you can see why saying that he is delivering your potion to her is such an outrages statement. For all those who know Professor Snape it is unthinkable that he would regard a student's work so highly."

Harry grinned at this, he couldn't help it. The sense of accomplishment was overwhelming. Not surprising, simply overwhelming. His knowledge was useful, hundreds of years of trial an error tended to help in that regard.

However, Harry had put in an all nightery experimenting to make a better version of Boil Cure. That he succeeded in a single night was both shocking and exhilarating for Harry. Harry didn't expect the potion itself to be so easy to make and identify.

The reaction and connotation between ingredients were easy to identify if you already knew how said ingredients reacted with each other. Again, hundreds of years of trial and error tended to make that almost stupidly easy. Had potions been utterly useless, he probably would never have tired. Unfortunately, or fortunately they were shit stupidly useful at healing wounds that would kill someone. Or, in Harry's case, heal wounds that were stupidly annoyingly painful and didn't kill him.

"If you keep up the good work, Mr. Potter I believe the you will go very far even under Professor Snape's... grueling conditions."

Harry snickered at this comment and walked into McGonagall's office behind her. As she closed the door she turned and asked quite casually. "Now, how are you handling the fact you will be required to release your magic periodically?"

Harry froze uncomfortably. "Ummm... I don't know really. Madam Pomfrey gave me the 'talk' but I guess I'm still rapping my head around it." he said using quotations on the word talk.

Walking into McGonagall's office Harry stood in front of her desk as she sat down. "I mean the fact that wizarding society understands and even excepts a certain amount of sex is still a little... unbelievable. I mean the culture I've seen contradicts heavily and if I'm honest I'm still left with questions such as why and how. Historically I mean. I mean I'm still reading up on the why but it's still... It's a lot for someone who's not even at the age of puberty yet." Harry tried to explain.

It was times like this that Harry really had to wonder if he was a shit ass smart child or a really, really, young old guy. Moments like this Harry felt like the former.

McGonagall nodded in understanding from her chair a little impressed at his maturity. "That is quite understandable. Forgive me for my lack of tack in asking. It is simply a matter of importance both for you and everyone else. And with the Quidditch match coming up it is important you understand what could happen if you don't manage your magic. Speaking of which, how are you feeling about being on the Gryffindor Team?" McGonagall asked.

"The picture of excellence. I'm actually looking forward to seeing the rest of my house's reactions on the pitch. Although, I think I might want to lie low for a while afterwards. Honestly I just want to fly freely again." Harry said. "Thank you again for letting me join the Gryffindor team, Professor. I never got to say that to you. Flying means a lot to me."

"I believe those are words I should be saying to you. I look forward to win the Quidditch Cup this year with your talents." McGonagall said with no shortage of hope hidden in her voice.

At that moment a knock sounded from the door and a young lady with pink hair dressed in Hufflepuff robes walked into the office.

"Wotcher Professor."

Smiling McGonagall greeted her in kind before returning to Harry.

"Harry this is –"

"Ms. Nympho Dora Tonks from Hufflepuff right?" Harry stated. The girl had caught his attention long ago, enough so for him to investigate her name. She could perform human transfiguration without a wand. Something both amazing and dangerous to him. Harry upon seeing it made a mental note to watch her and eavesdrop for her name.

Nymphodora Tonks at that exact moment tripped on her own feet in response to Harry's comment. Professor McGonagall lip tightened before she corrected him, clearly trying to not burst out laughing herself.

"Ms. Nymphadora Tonk, Mr. Potter. She is six years your senior – a seventh year Hufflepuff. Ms. Tonks this is Harry James Potter, your junior by six years."

Stumbling back up Tonks held out her hand. "Wotcher Harry," she stated and as she shook his hand gripped it tightly till circulation was threatened. "And if you ever call me that again I will hex you to oblivion.

Harry shook her hand ignoring her hostile grip. She was easily a foot taller than him and had a personality to match. Cheery, optimistic, and with her bubblegum colored she appeared to be very individualized person as far as first impressions where concerned. Getting back up she walked up to Harry and held out her hand.

"Call me Tonks. Don't ever call by my first name. I hate it." she said smiling sinisterly with no warmth behind it. Her hand grew tighter and tighter as she continued to squeeze Harry's after he took it. Evil grew behind her smile.

"Then I suggest you perform hex's you know that counters too. I'm quite used to repelling them," Harry said forcing her hand to his lips, planting a chaste kiss before saying as cheekily as possible, "My Lady Nympho"

Tonks's recklessly casting of a hex of unknown origin in response had Harry wisely leaping out of its way. He didn't know why but he felt an incredible desire to tease this woman to no end. Harry wondered why he also felt so vexed and at ease around her too.

"Ms. Tonks!" McGonagall shouted in utmost disapproval, evoking Tonks to at least look abashed. Points were lost and she glared at Harry who smiled innocently.

"I'm gonna get you kid." She grumbled and Harry smiled.

"Careful, I'm friends with the Weasley Twins." He whispered back.

"You're either really ballsy, powerful, or confident to say that at me with a straight face at me Harry."

"Which, you're name or being friends with the Twins. Plus, can't I be all three?" Harry asked cheekily. Both laughed together while McGonagall muttered under her breath, clearly frustrated and possibly regretting having these two meet. "It's like James all over again."

Harry thought it was the latter.

"Ms. Tonks. I assume you are here for your studies." McGonagall asked trying to reacquire control over the room.

"Yes, Professor, I need more practice with potions and am asking for a place to work. I want to make sure I get an Outstanding in my NEWT's so I can get accepted. My grades are okay for now but, I want to make sure –"

"I understand Ms. Tonks, however Potions is Professor Snape's field of expertise not mine." McGonagall stated much to Tonks distress.

"I know Professor it just... he isn't exactly the most...um, open Professor to extra lessons. Or to handing out rooms to practice in." Tonks stated conservatively. Harry nodded in agreement,

Snape wasn't one who many could get along with. He knew a lot of unlikeable people, several of which he decapitated in battle. Snape seemed to top most if not all of them. The man was just unlikable. Which vexed Harry as he had that damn gut feeling that seemed to praise the ground he walked on.

McGonagall thought about it and seeing Harry she wondered. "Mr. Potter, have you read any of the books regarding potions above your year?"

Tonks looked confused at the question. Harry was a first year, why ask him if he knew higher grade potions she wondered as Harry answered, "I've only read up the third year and have experimented up to half of the potions in my first-year text. I do have an understanding of some advance potions which I've succeeded in making though. I've made Polyjuice and Veritaserum and a few others."

Technically he could make both masterfully having recovered them from the vestige of time and had ample time to experiment with them. Both were incredibly useful.

McGonagall expression was a mixture of shocked disbelief and reassured confidence. "Mr. Potter do you think you are capable of studying Potions with Ms. Tonks?"

Harry tried not to laugh as Tonks looked at McGonagall's mouth as if a Runespoor had sprouted out of it.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to think I'm a fast learner." Harry stated modestly.

"Professor surely you don't think –" Tonks began to interject not believing Harry was up to. let alone capable enough, to work with her let alone help her. However, she was silenced by McGonagall's raised hand.

"It is only until I or you have found a better alternative. I am not dismissing your request only wishing to find a better solution. Just this morning Mr. Potter received a glowing, albeit indirect, recommendation from Professor Snape himself if word is to be believed."

She had also seen his notes but wasn't going to make any mention of them. Those notes within his text books showed a far greater understanding for the subject then even she possessed and hinted at a speed of understanding she'd never seen before. While she had her suspicions, she was currently convinced Harry like his mother was a potion's prodigy. He was a Potter after all.

"I would like you to give Mr. Potter a chance to see if he can help you. Even if he can't make the potions his insight into theory should help quite a bit." McGonagall said trying to both clarify and persuade Tonks into giving Harry a shot. That and she had a suspicion that Harry might prove to know more about potions then they believed was possible.

"Not only that-" she continued on, "-with Harry to keep an eye on your clumsiness, I can feel more secure about letting you work within one of the unused classrooms."

The last thing she wanted was to give Ms. Tonks, the Hufflepuff Weasley, unsupervised access to a classroom with potions. Yes, McGonagall believed her desire to improve her work was real but even so, her rep wasn't in her favor.

Turning to Harry she asked, "Mr. Potter would you be up to helping Ms. Tonks out?"

Harry nodded, "I'd like a week to read up on seventh year material and for that other thing I have going on Professor."

The professor nodded, "That should be fine Mr. Potter." Taking a slip out from her desk she wrote out a note and handed it to him. It was a permission slip for access to Seventh Year materials and access to the forbidden section of the library for two books, _The Alchemy of Change_ by Nicholas Flamel and _Complex and Dark Remidies _by Durk Rugbitt.

"Take this and please don't let my faith in you be misplaced Mr. Potter. I give you both permission to use one of the empty classroom on the fifth floor for your studies. Please inform me of which room you take over."

Taking the note Harry nodded. Before rushing out he grinned at Tonks, "Should I meet you in the Great Hall next week?"

Hesitantly Tonks said, "Maybe we should meet in front of the abandoned classrooms on the fifth floor. Maybe the one on the left after you get off of the moving staircases."

Harry nodded at the suggestion and rush out of the Office. It was nearly time for classes to end and Harry was eager to use this golden ticket to make the more exciting seventh year potions as well as access to the forbidden section itself.

It was nice that he now didn't have to sneak into the forbidden section like he thought he'd have to eventually to gain access to the books within. Now he legit reason and permission to access it. Sure, he'd likely have to sneak in again, but at least he'd be able to scout that section freely.

xXxXx

GOD DAMN IT ITS DONE. This chapter was practically re-written from the ground up. It sucked and now is a hundred times better. This chapter goes out to KrisB-71854, for sparking the inspiration of wizarding history and its impact on modern wizards and forcing me to suffer rewriting nearly 30 pages. Wands off to you mate. This chapter is dedicated to you. Also, you can blame its long as length on him. This was the shortest chapter to date. His inspiring words, he did it =P. KrisB-71854 you already know how much I loved that review of yours, thanks again. Love how this chapter rolls now.

Onto the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 :: Quidditch Action

This chapter contains smut, and descriptions not suited for minors, viewer discretion is advised. Enjoy.

xXxXx

Book I :: Chapter 10 :: Quidditch Action

The week that followed was by far the best week of Harry's life.

As he read Durk Rugbitt's Potions book, _Complex and Dark Remidies_ Harry gained a greater and deeper understanding of how potions were invented and created. Most of the recipes and topics within the book were considerably dangerous, even borderline dark.

However, each section was profound and complex. Attempting any potion within was risky and dangerous if not done with precise skill. Even better was how horrible designed each of these potions were. Each one seemed to disregard the effects of other ingredients meaning each recipe was either a time bomb or a Soufflé waiting to deflate and be wasted.

It just went to reinforce how much Professor Mcgonagall's trust his talent in potions.

Ironically after reading them Harry easily identified what elements, flora, and fauna to add to each potion to theoretically stabilize and produce a successful product. This was however at the expense of increasing the time spent making the potions, and the cost by adding additional ingredients.

That wasn't all though. Inside the texts were theory's many of which unconfirmed and would remain so for the next hundred years or so.

_Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage, – a copy he was given after he practically made an unbreakable vow with the librarian to purchase a replacement – was littered with notes much like Harry's _Magical Drafts and Potions_ Textbook. Theory's and false assumptions were blacked out and rewritten and sever drafts gave Harry inspiration that would make it possible to invent completely new potions. Polyjuice potion in particular gave him a brainstorm that left Harry speculating how best go about completing the potion he had speculated and theorized as possible.

Harry was overjoyed at how quickly the subject came to him. With his foreknowledge Harry's understanding of potions expanded beyond anything anyone else had ever scene. Them calling him a prodigy wasn't that inaccurate now that he considered how young he looked. However, Harry still felt uncomfortable thinking about it, was he an old man who killed a child, or was he a young child who stole from an old man.

It felt unfair somehow. He had memories of nearly centuries worth of experience. Experience fighting monsters that no average wizard would ever cross in three lifetimes. Knowledge and wisdom that most seventh years would never live to see. Yet here he was stuck in per-pubescence, in his first year at Hogwarts, developing in his head his own potions and contemplating implementing his skills through logical and practical experimentation to make them.

Looking at in perspective Harry was left with the sobering fact he wasn't even sure of who he was. And yet already he was making a mockery of wizards ages dead before him at their ignorance while at the same time showing up seventh years who spent their whole lives studying. If he considered himself a child, it was mocking. If he considered himself the old man then his was no different than Dumbledore in his eyes.

That thought Harry was terrified of. Was he manipulating others? Was he subconsciously manipulating Hermione? Harry knew she had been watching him previously that week. Back then he felt her frustration mounting in her gaze as she watched him afar constantly. Yet when he went to approach, she'd run off.

When that happened Harry considered cornering her in Hogwarts using his knowledge of the school's layout, he was forced to swallow his own vile as the thought of himself overlapped with the Old man's image. He wouldn't do that. He was different. He'd wait for Hermione, when she was ready to face him, she would. He wasn't a manipulator. He wasn't like Dumbledore.

"Was he really though?" a small thought whispered.

Eventually she approached and apologized. She had caught him after leaving the great hall and mouth wordlessly for a bit. Eventually she managed to splutter out. "I'm sorry. I know you said we'd be friends, but I wasn't. You got sorted… then I did… Ron said some stuff and I listened… and didn't give you a chance, and I did to you what everyone else did to me. I categorized you and stereotyped you even as I ignored who you really were. I'm sorry, I don't deserve your friendship but If you still-"

"Hermione!" Hermione shut up and looked at the kindest and most excepting green eyes she had ever seen. "Want to head with me to study up Potions?"

And like that, their relationship was established. With the biggest grin since she came to Hogwarts, Hermione spent the entire day arguing with him over his potion notes and texts. It brought out all of her flaws and Harry just smiled as she looked ashamed after trying a simple potion only to be proven wrong.

That day alone, didn't he manipulate her to approach him. He had spent those days avoiding secret passages so she could follow him. He waited for her approach, instantly forgave her then used his knowledge for force her to realize that books weren't the end all of be all of the universe. He even had her try making one of the potions to force this truth.

"Wasn't that the same thing?" Harry realized that his stress levels were rising quickly again. Breathing in and out he tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. He couldn't risk stressing himself out. He had yet to find someone to establish releasing his stress but wasn't sure how to quietly announce it.

Harry had spent years alone. He wasn't really skilled in talking with people. Spotting B.S. was easy. Honest, easy. Conveying his troubles that he posed because he was a thousand-year-old mental child with overly insane magic that build up regularly… yeah, he was screwed. He also couldn't get stressed because the quidditch match was that day, and his stress levels were certainly going to rise as he was left loose on the field.

Thinking of his other skillsets, the silver lining was that his Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and his Broom flying skills could be chalked up to being traits he inherited from his parents. But that again brought him back to who was he.

Looking up at the clock Harry packed up the books spread out before him and returned them to the shelves. As he walked out of the library, he spotted a large batch of bushy brown hair crouched over the table studying intently.

Sneaking up behind her he whispered, "You're late."

The scream she let out was loud as hell and to him, cute as hell too. Harry couldn't help but laugh as she battered him with her Edition of _Hogwarts a History_. That damned book was heavy.

"Damn it Harry! You scared me out of my robes." Hermione growled out, still hyperventilating from shock. A shit eating grin crossed Harry's face and Hermione glared at him and practically screamed; Don't even think about saying what you are thinking.

"Really? Wow. What other garments can I scare you out of?" Harry teased.

Hermione went bright neon with embarrassment. "Harry James Potter I will not be removing any such garments so get you perverted mind out of your pants."

"Can I at least pull out my wand for you, your looking a bit bothered by it."

The Weasley Twins would have been proud of her impersonation of their trademark color.

Harry chuckled at this, it was so nice and easy to talk to her. Even easier to rile up.

"First off, your assessment if true is wrong. My mind would be in your pants not mine," he countered drawing out a particularly cute shade of pink from Hermione, "and secondly I was actually referring to your lack of team spirit."

"Lack of Team spirit?" Hermione asked very confused.

"Yeah, The Quidditch match today, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. If we don't hurry, we'll miss it. You're coming right?" Harry asked as he guided Hermione down to breakfast with him. She didn't even seem to notice where they were going. She was just happy walking with him.

"Harry you know I'm not into flying on brooms and I'm not comfortable around others." she said shyly not used to admitting the glaring flaw she possessed. Harry had a particular knack at drawing them out.

"True, but even if you're not interested doesn't mean you can't stick by your house. Unlike mine, not all of Gryffindor is overtly against you. The Twin's love you"

"No, they love to tease me." She countered.

"True, but they still love you."

"Harry that's not –" Hermione got out before Harry stopped her by placing his lips next to her ear. Her face flushed and her body became as rigid as Percy Weasley's moral compass.

"Besides I want you to be there rooting for me." He whispered gently into her ear triggering a shiver down her spine. Hermione remained still and quiet, her brain completely shut down unsure as to how to respond to what had just happened.

Harry giggled at her response. Maybe he went too far but let it not be said that Harry Potter wasn't immature for his age or mental age. That was the beauty of the ritual that gave him his additional memories. He gained the memories, experience, and knowledge to bring these peaceful moments. It seemed that he could only feel himself when Hermione was around. Or, more precisely, forget the doubts that haunted him.

She was like a drug. While under its effects he was at peace. After it wore off, he was worse off than before he started.

"So? What do you say?" Harry asked as he continued to play with fire.

"Hermione's words stumbled inelegantly from her mouth. "I-um.. perhaps, I think. Sure..."

"Great." Harry said happily. "Make sure you're there to cheer for your team. There's a surprise I want you there to see."

You're manipulating her, a thought echoed in his mind. No, I'm not, he countered, unsure if it was denial or true.

Harry rushed off before Hermione could gather her thoughts and before his own thoughts could gather.

Hermione was left standing there at the entrance watching him rush off. Her was different from everyone she had ever met. He knew exactly what buttons to push to make her feel both loved and uncomfortably. He pushed her out of her comfort zone and into places she wanted to be but was too uncomfortable to enter on her own. She had a lot of flaws and traits she despised. Yet being around him made he feel okay to express and confront them. That no matter what she was, liked, or… did, he would except her.

Harry Potter was without a doubt the most difficult person she had ever dealt with. He was active, passionate, mysterious, and determined in his studies but unlike herself was open, and never backed down from a challenge. He also wasn't afraid to run away from a threat that could be avoided or was useless. He didn't get into schoolyard fights; he had too much respect for himself and his abilities. Unlike herself who would panic and hesitate he never seemed to do so, always going with the flow and cunningly avoiding danger when doing so.

To her, he wasn't like the other Slytherins. He was Slytherin, cunning, crafty, smart, but there was something else, something the rest didn't have that made him feel more Slytherin then all of them. And it wasn't cruel or coldhearted.

After all, all it took for him to forgive her was a simple apology and thank you. He hadn't even given her a chance to do it properly as she rambled on and on until he stopped her.

She had betrayed their sprouting friendship because he was sorted in Slytherin. She had listened to her fellow Gryffindors. She believed them when they convinced her that he was toying with her on the train, manipulating her for some nefarious reason. She had stared angrily at him, ignored and avoided him, actively turning on him.

And yet despite all that he was the one who ran for her. He was the one who realized she might be in danger. He was the only one who single handedly took on a troll to save her even if it exposed him. She had thought him a cruel person but was really a person who experienced and endured cruelty. He had a secret, and he didn't hesitate to reveal that secret to her to protect her. All that time he was worried about her and when she needed help, he saved her, without hesitation.

He was kind, nice, smart, brave, loyal, gifted, powerful and Hermione was left to wonder over it all. What was so great about her that someone as amazing and nice as him would want to interact with her. A bossy, know-it-all, bookworm like her. And every time that thought popped into her mind, his words from the train explained everything to her. He was with her because she was herself.

Coming down from her emotional high, Hermione made her way after Harry for breakfast when something curious struck her. What did he mean when he said he wanted her at the Quidditch match to root for him? He wasn't in Gryffindor.

oOoOoOo

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's Locker Room, fully dressed and padded for the game. He sat trembling violently, his leg restless and wild. The itch to fly was almost too great. Harry until then would never admit it, but honestly somewhere in his mind, he missed it.

The rush of danger, the adrenaline of flight. The incoming missiles and spells that would ensure instant death. Somewhere deep in his heart, Harry missed the rush of battle. The sting of the flight or fight reflex, and the risk of a single action determining life or death. Harry had lived on battlefields for so long it was now his place of comfort, a reassure and familiar place.

He never realized how much he missed it, and at the same time he hated how much he desired it. Until that moment Quidditch was just a way to fly. Now Harry knew it was more. It was both a form of stress and a relief to enter the pitch. Somehow Harry knew the moment he got out there, the moment the whistle blew, he wouldn't be Harry. He'd be himself. Old or young, Harry potter was a flyer and right now Harry needed that.

Neither confident nor overconfident Harry knew he could win. His body was ready. He had recently become accustomed to the Nimbus. He recalled experiencing flight time and time again; how he danced through war-zones dodging anti-air while laying down explosive fire from above. Quidditch had nothing on that but it was close, and Harry was ready to fly. Unfortunately, the match wasn't.

The rest of the team was watching Harry cautiously. It was unusual for a newbie to be so eager and all their thoughts and imaginations regarding Harry minus the twins swayed towards the nefarious. Wood worked up the courage to ask the reckless question on everyone's mind.

"You okay Harry. You seem eager?" Wood asked, his tone foreshadowing his more sinister worries regarding the new seeker.

Harry looked up still munching on his toast that he pilfered from the Great Hall during his fifteen second visit. For the first time Wood saw eyes reflect a drive to win equal to his own. Those eyes that sought victory and only victory.

Swallowing Harry shook his head. He couldn't blame them for being suspicious. It was out of character. It still did hurt a little, but he understood.

It was their first game and he was a complete unknown for them. They knew his allegiance was to the team, but a speck of doubt always lingered. And Harry acting like he was eager to kill the pitch certainly didn't stem tensions.

"Relax Wood, I said your team will win. Full points lead and all. Actually, when do you want me to catch the snitch?" Harry asked realizing the first game didn't really have a plan.

Wood thought for a moment wonder what to say. Somewhere in the back of his mind he feared that his plan would be transferred to the other team and they would lose. At the same time, he was confused because Harry talked as if he wasn't even going to lose sight of the snitch.

Before he could answer Harry smiled menacingly. "Be as bold and Gryffindor-ish as you want Wood. You name it, you'll get it. All I ask is you let me fly for as long as possible. Seriously, I need, to get off the ground."

At this Fred and George grind madly. Those two were the only ones without any doubt of Harry's intentions. "You heard the kid Wood. He guarantees he'll win us the game." one of the twins said.

"And we've all seen him fly before."

"He's our secret weapon..."

"Time to let him fly..."

"Off go the dogs of War!"

"Off go the dogs of War!"

At this point Wood didn't care which twin was saying what.

The two Twins sing now was just a headache. Thankfully Katie interjected stopping their praise.

"I'm pretty sure its Let loose the dogs of War." she corrected with a similar mirth.

To that the rest of the team joined in, much to woods irritation and amusement. The concern about Harry was gone although wood swore, he recognized Harry's symptoms. Hadn't he witnessed someone similar before on the team show a similar restlessness. What was it he had…" before he could recall the singing distracted him and he finally relented.

"Alright," Wood said taking a deep breath. "Harry, I want you to catch the snitch any time we have a hundred- and forty-point difference. The bigger the point gap the better."

The team shivered slightly at the mad grin on Harry's face. "Roger that" Harry said as his trembling increased. No longer was the desire to fly a mere itch. Harry was now desperate as his magical aura practically radiated out of him in continuous microbursts.

Fred and George were unaware of this change. As the exchanged quips.

"That bold wood."

"Impossible?"

"Likely"

"For Harry?"

"Unlikely."

The twins smiled.

The three chasers however felt a tingle spread through them along with a respective shiver. Wood then realized what the problem was. Standing up rallied them together. There wasn't time to talk about it, it was time for the match. Stepping out Harry slid his hood up so to remain secret until the last moment. As they entered the pitch out a few students strained their heads to catch a glimpse of the mysterious Seeker that was on the Gryffindor Team.

For days students had heard that a new Seeker made it onto the Gryffindor team, yet no one knew who it was. Today Harry was going to reveal that secret in the biggest prank Hogwarts had ever seen.

With his hood charmed to conceal his face and not to fall off, Harry presented himself proudly with the rest of the Gryffindor Team. With his Nimbus 2000 in hand Harry along with the rest of the team took mounted position and waited for the whistle to kick off into the sky.

Madam Hooch, standing in the middle of the field shouted to them, "Now I want a nice clean Game. From all of you." Harry swore her eyes lingered on Marcus Flint for more than the second needed.

No surprise, the fifth year who looked like a human troll was a cheat, a brute, and did a very poor job of hiding it. Just another person responsible for corrupting Slytherin Harry thought to himself. He might have a Slytherin's ambition, but he had none of its cunning and according to the diary he had none the man's love for family either.

With a sharp kick the chest opened and releasing the contained snitch and bludgers. Instantly they zoomed into the sky. With quaffle in hand she held it aloft. With a loud whistle blow Madam Hooch tossed the quaffle into the air. No later than she did so fourteen brooms followed by her own flew into the air, and the game began.

The moment he received the signal Harry shot straight into the air like a rocked at full throttle. Instantly the adrenaline kicked in and relieved him of all his worries. The speed he pulled shocked everyone as he climbed, and climbed, and continued climbing. To anyone looking it seemed like a novice seeker mistake but for Harry it was deliberate.

After two minutes of climbing Harry descended back down to the stadium flying at high speed towards the field. His eyes like an eagle's, no, sharper than that. They were drawn rapiers, focusing in on a precision strike as they sought out the single hint of the objective.

Those eyes that watched bullets soar treated the field like a war zone and instantly Harry saw everything.

As he descended Harry listened to the commentary from Lee Jordan as he went.

"And it seems the Gryffindor's new seeker as regained control over his brooms speed. Good thing too if he want's Gryffindor to win. Johnson catches, passes to Bell, Bell back to Johnson, Johnson shoots, it's a fake out, rebounds to Spinnet, she shoots, she scores. That's another ten points for Gryffindor. What an amazing gal. No longer will she be playing sideline after that performance. I wonder what other performances she can pull?"

"JORDON!"

"Sorry Professor just a little innuendo." Lee Jordon apologized to Professor McGonagall.

"Slytherin's take the quaffle, no Johnson steals – good girl – passes to Spinnet, returns it, passes to Bell fakes out Bletchley, passes to Spinnet, she scores, tens points to Gryffindor! Flint takes the quaffle, swerves pass Johnson, ducks a bludger, kicks Bells broom – Now that's dirty! Sorry Professor – Flint shoots, Wood blocks it, Bell charges down, passes to Jonson, she passes back, got a volley going, Bel shoots, SHE SCORES, ten more points to Gryffindor. Slytherin in possession again, there passing back and forth, Pucey passes to Flint, Flint shoots. Blocked by Wood, what a wonderful block that was."

As the quaffle made its way down the pitch again, Harry made his way over to Wood who had just recovered from using his broomsticks tail end to repel the quaffle.

Fully recovered Harry flew next to Wood. Wood glanced at him in dismay as if asking 'what are you doing?'. Harry moved closer to Wood and whispered into his ear, "Told you we'd win. Caring a Plumpton Pass. Whenever we get the most points, right?"

Flying off Harry left Wood with his jaw hanging. As Wood watched Harry zoom off his shock turned into overwhelming joy. For the briefest of moments, he saw the outline of the moving snitch within Harry's sleeve.

Now it wasn't even a match, it was how many points could they farm out of Slytherin. With the game now won, Harry could play and fly however he wanted without worries.

Harry after passing the 'I won' message to Wood, simply flew around however he felt like as the game progressed. For the most part Harry ignored the other players, dodging bludgers and speeding as fast as possible.

Every so often he would zoom forward in a straight line before swerving as if he spotted then lost the snitch. So accurate was his flying the even Jordon commented on him spotting the snitch only to lose it. This constant report seemed to agitate the opposing team as they become more aggressive in their plays. Harry could only guess that they were worried that he'd soon spot it again and catch it.

Harry didn't care though, he was having too much fun. The snitch was now stuck in his upper sleeve and there was no getting out of there.

While enjoying the moment it was still a game and Harry did want to win too. Flying on its own was good, participating in the chaos was even better.

So, on a few occasions he intervened.

The first intervention he dove in was when Flint had gotten fed up with Wood blocking all his attempts for points. Grabbing one of his beaters bats he swung it an launched a bludger towards and unsuspecting Wood.

Harry saw the sinister frown of Flints toothy sneer. Expecting trouble Harry swooped down and practically jumped off his broom. Dangling from his broom Harry with careful dexterity brought his feet up to meet the bludger.

The instant the bludger met his feel Harry moved back with it slowly applying the breaks to his broom while pumping magic into his legs to reinforce them. Arrested of its forward momentum for but a moment Harry trusting his legs out forced the blunger back and careening into Flints face.

While the Gryffindor's captain lost his jaw, the Slytherin captain lost his jaw and a few teeth as well. Harry watched satisfied as Flint fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. His toothy grin wasn't so toothy anymore. Numerous moans and boos sounded form the Slytherin side of the stadium. Numerous pained groans erupted from everyone else.

As he flew off Harry spotted Hermione in the stands. For a split second he lost his cheer at her disapproving glare, but that changed when he saw the slight smirk near the corner of her lips. His grin grew three times over as he reached cruising speed over the stands. She really was the smartest witch of her age.

The second time Harry jumped in was when the two remaining chasers surrounded Katie and tried to guide her into one of the many towers that held up the stands.

At the time the Slytherin Seeker was on his tail desperate to not let Harry get the snitch before him.

It was just another dogfight.

Performing a picture perfect wantsky faint if only for one small difference, Harry descended. At full speed he guided Terence Higgs into Ardrian Pucey – one of the Slytherin chasers - freeing Katie from their pining formation.

Harry consider the situation.

With two chaser's down and their seeker joining the pilled mess, the Gryffindor team was essentially assured victory. The best part was Flint, the Captain, the only one who could forfeit was knocked out cold.

Harry had to admit. Quidditch was more like dogfighting then he thought. Harry swore if the game got any more dangerous, he'd have a tough time pulling himself out before getting too invested.

Harry pulled back to watch the game play out. No longer needing to fake out another seeker he could calm down before he got too reckless and actually hurt someone, permanently. The game surprisingly did a amazing job of pulling out that one part of him he'd rather keep locked away.

After he had cooled off Harry rejoined the action, swooping down and added his own points to the score by batting the quaffle back through the hoops towards his fellow chasers which resulted in scoring twice.

It also resulted in the first timeout of the match.

Harry was confused by this since Flint was still out, but it turned out the call was made by Madam Hooch.

Apparently, no one knew if there was a rule against a seeker and chaser being within the goalposts and both scoring. No one knew if the play was a foul or not.

The Slytherin's argued that a Seeker couldn't score nor could they score after already scoring a point. The argument however was denied since the rules didn't say it couldn't be done. After all no one had done it before. Normally Seekers were focused on the snitch. Since the play was fair the Gryffindor chasers unknowingly made a new Quidditch tactic. About an hour after the game the Lion's would begin to call the maneuver the Lion's Pride Assault.

A tactful maneuver which had the Chaser score and the Seeker hit back the quaffle through the hoop for 20 points or until the quaffle was recovered by the other team. Since Slytherin only had the keeper and their one chaser that was unlikely.

"Johnson passes to Bell, dodges a bludger, dives, swoops around, Score, wait Seeker smacks it back, another – Spinnet catches throws to Bell, she throws, Bletchley dives to intercept, ten more points for total of seventy – wait, the Seeker kicks. Another ten points. That's eighty points for Gryffindor" Johnson screamed joyfully.

The division in the mood of the crowd was so clear you could cut it. The Gryffindor's where cheering and jumping with smiles threatening to beak their cheeks. The point score was practically divided. Slytherin had not gained a single point. Worse there was nothing the Slytherin team could do to stop it. The Slytherin's seemed to realize this and it reflected in the morbid atmosphere.

With three players down the score shot up to insane levels, the highest Hogwarts had ever seen. The game continued for an hour straight until the Gryffindor Team members starting to show their fatigue.

Wood deciding enough was enough caught Harry's eye. He made the decision to end the match.

Shooting off towards Madam Hooch, Harry revealed the punchline of the whole match just as the Slytherin Seeker began to regain consciousness right after their Captain Flint finally came too.

With a blow of her whistle and a shout of, "Gryffindor wins!", the match was over. The match had ended much to the confusion of everyone present, even his fellow Gryffindor teammates. None of them had seen the only Seeker catch the snitch. In fact, none had seen said snitch for the entire game. As Harry flew around the stadium with the snitch visible in his hand bursts of applause and confusion sounded throughout the stadium.

"I can't believe it! The Gryffindor Seeker has caught the snitch. How did he… wait, in his sleeve? A perfect Plumpton Pass!? When did they have a chance to pull that off?" Jordon cheered listening in as information passed between the Professors.

Landing next to Madam Hooch, Harry watched as the Slytherin Team approached to complain as the moans of loss and cheers of victory echoed around them. Glancing up at Madam Hooch Harry asked from beyond his hood, "Did McGonagall clear everything with you?"

The Professor of Flying gave a quick grin. Harry clearly had earned her respect with regards to his display of flying. The two waited as Madam Hooch met the disgruntled Slytherin's.

"That game was totally rigged.!" one Slytherin shouted.

"The Seeker can't score like a chaser!" another argued.

"Plumpton Pass!? Like hell a novice could pull that off! He must have cheated. Placed the thing in his jumper of something!"

Back and forth Madam Hooch met each complaint with the legal handbook supporting Harry. Finally, the question on everyone's mind came to the forefront.

"Well they must have cheated; their Seeker was too good to be a student. They're even hiding their face. We weren't even given a name, just Gryffindor's Seeker. They must be cheating since they couldn't find a proper replacement."

"I assure you," Harry said stepping up in his own defense, "I am most certainly a student. A first year in fact given permission to join a team and confirmation that I am and was legally allowed to join the Gryffindor Team."

"Then prove it!" Flint demanded.

"If you insist." Harry said as he removed his hood. What the crowd saw was a far cry from what they expected. If jaws had not been dropped before with his flying, his unveiling corrected that failure as many dropped and fumbled their jaws as they hit the floor."

Several Gryffindor's looked livid, and Harry swore he could see smoke streaming out of Malfoy's and Flints ears. His eyes gravitated to Hermione's. Neither shock or amazement lingered in her eyes, rather concern over the fuss around him and Madam Hooch seemed to concern her.

Harry grinned as he spoke loud enough for all on the field to hear. "Funny isn't it. If you had asked and I join your team as a seeker it'd be your victory. Shame too. All I wanted to do was have the freedom to fly. Instead, I had to get into trouble thanks to Malfoy and then go and ask Professor McGonagall if it was against the rules to join another house team. Low and behold, its completely fine to do so according to the rules. Turns out teams aren't house exclusive."

Nearly every reasonably independent and intelligent Slytherin at that moment hated Marcus Flint and Malfoy. Too emotional to notice, they had fallen again for Harry's ploy. While technically not lying, Harry had deliberately worded it so that it was made to sound like the actions of Flint and Draco resulted in them losing. This naturally was despite the fact that Harry never bothered to ask to join and Malfoy - aside from being a git - played no real part in his joining.

Those that heard and where avid supporters of Quidditch, wanted their bodies. Looking over at the Slytherins Harry nudged one of the twins to look at Malfoy. Harry shared a laugh with them. Draco Malfoy, who was bright purple with envy and ire, was completely oblivious and surrounded by several angry Slytherins who had heard Harry on the pitch.

As Harry mounted his broom, he paused right next to Flint for a moment. "You really dropped the Quaffle this time Flint." Harry said with a gentle smile as he flew off. Landing in the Gryffindors cheering box, Harry greeted Hermione and Hagrid who just so happened to be with her. The two greeting him with massive grins.

"So? Surprised?" Harry asked, adrenaline still pumping in his ear.

"Very." Hermione giggled out. "Did you have to be so violent?"

"Maybe… not. You can't say it wasn't entertaining?"

"Watch me." Hermione countered.

"Harry nodded at this. "Okay fine, but you can't say they didn't have it coming."

Hermione sighed. "Honestly." She gave him a massive smile, one he was happy to return.

Holding his hand out her gave her to Snitch that he was still holding. Its goldish silky wings flapped passively within her grip. "Snitch of the game." Harry declared causing her to pinken a little.

"Good show, ya put on 'Arry" Hagrid said beaming. "Quite the shock ya gave us. 'Ever knew other 'ouse members could join Gryffindor team. And dat was some 'mazing flyin to. Had us all on edge several times."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I never knew until I asked. Say Hagrid, do yeh mind if I come and visit sometime?"

"Blimey 'Arry o' course yeh can visit."

Harry smile matched Hagrid's in measure. He always did want to personally thank Hagrid for saving him from the Dursely's. He just never had the time to do so. He also wanted to ask about what happened to them after he was recovered.

Hopping back on his broom Harry glided back down to the pitch to rejoin the Gryffindor team. Harry was just in time to hear the tail end of the conversation between his teammates.

"Now I don't care what anyone else says about Potter. If we can keep Harry than by Merlin's bloody beard, we're gonna keep him." Oliver Wood declared. No way after Harry's performance was, he going to lose the best god damn seeker he'd ever seen. Slytherin housed or not.

"Relax Wood, we got it covered..." George replied.

"anyone who tires..."

"will wish they hadn't...

"Messed with us." The twins stated together. Harry wondered if he should keep score of their tennis match conversations. He was already counting Malfoy's 'my daddy' comments.

"I'm more worried about what the other Gryffindors are gonna think about this." Katie wondered aloud.

"We'll deal with it. After that game they should be pretty tame. Now, showers everyone. After that game we all need it." Wood commanded leading them on.

"Um Wood, about that... we... um with our seeker... isn't that a problem?" Spinnet whispered. The who team wide eyed turned in unison at Harry.

"Um... if your referring to dealing with that magic and stress situation, I've already been lectured twice regarding it. Do your thing" Harry muttered shyly.

The twins grinned at each other while Alicia and Angelina shared a look. Making their way to the locker room showers Wood was beginning to grow more and more antsy the closer they got. Apparently, the guy became a mess after games. After working himself up into a frenzy it was no wonder, he became so antsy what with all that built up anxiety he placed on himself.

Katie Bell was also anxious, but Harry knew it was for a different reason then Wood's. What that was he didn't know. Just before reaching the shower room Oliver seemed to finally get over himself and asked Harry the question that had been on his mind.

"Harry, I know you're young and all, but I just need to be certain about... um... what do you know about..."

Harry knew it was coming but still it was annoying all the same.

"The second-floor corridor and the incident regarding the levitation charm in the charms classroom on Halloween; both were a result of my magic being backed up for at least a months' time. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Mcgonagall both informed me about the relationship between magic, puberty, stress, and that I need to be careful regarding high stress and high-tension activities. I know how magic buildup is managed and handled."

Harry's blush was now at maximum capacity on his face. Katie Bell had a blush of her own on her face. Her friends looking at her knowingly.

Fred and George were about to comment of how 'ickle little Harry was so cute' but stopped short when Harry glared at them angrily.

"Call me cute, I dare you."

The twin's blinked at each other before returning back to meet Harry's glare. "And should we dare?" The twins asked in sync.

Angelina crossed her arms, cross with the two twins. "Knock it off you two. He's eleven so of course this is embarrassing for him. He doesn't need your help making it worse."

However, Harry didn't register what Angelina had said. His magic flared in what some would call an aura and he stared daggers at the twins his inner adult taking over.

"Fred, George. You're awesome as hell and amazing beaters to boot, but if you tease me, I'll shove those bats so far up your arses that the next game we play we'll have to use the two of you to repel the bludgers while gripping the handles." Harry declared while his magic flaring violently.

Nearly everyone's eyes shot open at the amazing amount of hostility Harry was emanating. Harry himself was amazed himself. Harry knew he was always grumpy after a major battle but that was war. Who knew Quidditch brought out that same irritability?

Oliver chimed in, quickly attempting to calm the escalating situation. Being a fifth-year student and having been on the Quidditch team for so long, he had seen the symptoms and what to watch out for. It became very clear that Harry's magic was already backed up.

Aggressive responses under stress, increasing use of accidental magic, the uncontrolled explosive release of one's magic, agitation and irritability. Everything that would normally be considered generalized angsty teenage drama if not for the massive atmospheric mood shift and the glow behind Harry's eyes. Harry was easy to identify since he hadn't yet reached the age of angsty teen hormones and was magically powerful.

"That's enough out of you. We don't have all day. Since Harry knows what goes on in the lockers, we'll go about it as usual. If you're good use the showers on the left. If you have to manage your stress, then use the ones on the right."

Harry tore his eyes away from the twins and calmly proceeded to the showers on the left, all the while his magic flowing off of him in palpable waves. Oliver glanced at the girls and could see on their faces how potent his magic was. His stress was agitating them too. While Angelina and Alicia were able to hide their reaction to it, Katie Bell was another story. Wood watched as she rubbed her legs together as she walked and spotted how she twitched every so often as Harry made his way to the showers.

Harry might had been one hell of a Seeker, but it was beginning to look like he might end up being a high maintenance player as well.

While everyone else quietly made their way to the right showers, Oliver was wondering how to deal with his Seeker situation. He clearly needed release, but he couldn't exactly force anyone to aid him, certainly not the boy himself either.

Thankfully for him he didn't have to as he watched Angelina and Alicia pull Katie into a group huddle and whispered something to each other. After about three minutes Katie blushing madly left the shower changing room heading down towards the other showers where Harry was. Armed with only her towel and Gryffindor principles.

Turning to Fred and George he saw them grinning in their usual malicious prankster manner. "You know the rules you two," Oliver chastised, "What happens in the Locker Room stays in the Locker Room."

oOoOoOo

Harry removed his uniform and sweaty cloths. The red and gold trimming robes and padding clung to him passionately and in protest. They were completely drenched by sweat, but that was no surprise.

Riding a broom might not be considered very active task but Harry would call those people idiots.

Keeping a grip on one's broom, maintaining said balance on said broom, and pulling it in the direction you need to go in is not an easy physical feat. Anyone who said Quidditch wasn't very physically taxing clearly never batted away a 149-pound bludger with a drop kick or thrown a bowling ball size quaffle repeatedly through a hoop twenty paces away. The game as fun and passive as it was, was a very exhausting and fatigue inducing game.

It was like playing tennis, shot put, and lifting all in one sport.

Turning on the shower head Harry let the warm water cascade down his body.

He ached all over. Every one of his muscles screamed at him in retaliation for pulling off feats he technically wasn't ready to pull. Even if he was able to properly perform reinforcement magic like he used to be able to do, his body still would barely be holding itself together after enduring the g-forces he placed it under.

His body might remember completing all the stunts he pulled off but he himself wasn't physically ready to pull them off. With his adrenaline rush gone, and the excitement of the game over with his body was in open revolt and Harry was ready to collapse.

The only thing keeping him from collapsing was his own will and the agony he felt as his body protest vocally.

Placing his head against the tiled wall, Harry wondered why the Twin's thoughts agitated him as much as it did. Why was the thought that he was a 'cherry boy' such a trigger?

With Ginny at his side, they were quite active and producing five children well before the war began and Hermione even during her late years was quite willing and eager in his bed or rather outside of it.

And that was another thing. How was it he was able to recall this. Even after that incident, that choice, Harry could remember Ginny and Hermione, the sole memories he possessed of his past before his raise as a Dark Wizard. Even vague and fading they remained within his mind.

Yet as he thought on this, about Ginny and himself, Harry realized a change was happening that wasn't of his doing. His memories were becoming clearer, more pristine.

"Why." He asked himself. Why was he recalling events that he could vague recall more clearly? It shouldn't have been possible and some of them Harry couldn't recall ever being around for. "Why is it only my memories of Ginny?"

As Harry remained still, the water tracing down his taught body lines, continuously pondered and worried. Why was it Ginny and not Hermione? Surely being around Hermione, would memories of her be returning stronger? Why was it Ginny, the young girl who he had yet to see yet, returning in strength to his mind.

Harry paused his thoughts rattled in his head to a standstill.

Ginny.

Up until now Harry had not so much as talked or spoken to the young girl. Again, a flash of memories he thought long forgotten rushed through his mind.

As the thoughts of her flowed to the forefront of his mind his blood rushed to attention. Seeing himself at the ready, Harry in his frustration absentmindedly made a reminder to himself to write to her as soon as possible.

With a hand in travel to distract the root of his frustrations Harry froze in mid motion as the patter of footsteps halted his movements. Behind him, Harry could make out Katie Bell through the steam. She was flush red as she held up her towel loosely around her, just tightly enough to cover herself. A year older then he was, even behind the towel, she was clearly a developing beauty.

Harry just stood petrified with his jaw handing agape. He had not expected the youngest on the team to join him. Harry knew he was the youngest but special circumstances aside she was the youngest on the team, a second year.

In hindsight Harry realized it made sense.

She was a second year. Being the youngest on the team she like him didn't have anyone to manger her frustrations with. But that left Harry wondering why she was behind him, in the showers, with him.

A stupid question really, Harry rationalized. There were only two possible reasons.

"Looking to catch flies Harry?" Katie teased in an attempting to hide her embarrassment. That confirmed which of two possibilities she was there for. Harry smiled gently. Slowly it clicked into place. As the youngest and having only learned the lore at the end of her last year she would be drawn to the younger member that he was. They were similar and unfamiliar with what was expected, something both could appreciate.

Harry doing little better teased back replied, "Maybe. I wasn't expecting these showers to be so attractive. I thought the fun showers where on the right."

Katie's blush deepened at his compliment. At first his display of aggression towards the twins had her worried. She wanted to break the ice carefully and like a kluts approached him from behind and made a stupid joke. What she didn't expect but was relived for was his response that was equally clumsy.

"You think I'm attractive?" she asked. Figuring she might as well go all in or not at all she trudged forward through the steam.

Harry's eyes nearly popped out as she unknowingly loosened the grip of her towel revealing a round and voluptuous mound of flesh. Her perky nipple already at attention.

Harry allowed his eyes to drink in the newly exposed flesh. Her skin was a creamy white, held tought by her developed muscles, her breast now exposed, stayed firmly in place, bouncing slightly with the sway of her steps. Harry felt himself drawn inexplicable towards her gorgeous body. No matter what he did, he couldn't look away, his eyes drawn in to her form.

Her figure could be summarized as bold. Her developing muscles, her reward from constant practicing and effort, cut a proud yet gorgeous outline.

Yet behind that delectable body, Harry could see the subtleties it tried to keep hidden. revealed a hidden subtle vulnerability that she tried to hide.

Harry gulped loudly as he turned away shyly, confused. He felt like he was an outsider in his own body and at the same time was struggling with figuring out if he was a mature adult or growing kid. The fact his body was too young yet responded like he was fulling grown didn't help.

Looking down the fact he was already five inches at attention didn't help him either. When did he gain that? He was bloody eleven. A thousand years or not, physically he shouldn't be able to be this big.

Thankfully the fact he was eleven years old physically and she was thirteen made it easier for Harry to swallow. If they were three years older Harry was sure that he would be rock hard at how pretty and sexy she was despite his age. It was also easier to brush off and accept should he acknowledge himself as being eleven.

Harry tried to suppress the image of a sixteen-year-old Katie Bell that materialized in his head. Despite his chronological age, his experience, rationality, and reasoning, Harry was an adolescent boy in the prime of growth.

Harry found himself corned in between a desire to look at her and running away. Harry was good at avoiding and hiding from certain problems and interactions but being naked in the shower in front of the fit and supple form of Katie, even Harry was helplessly confused and uncertain of what to do. Subconsciously he knew what he wanted to do, and beneath the looming question that haunted him.

Trying to focus on anything else Harry found himself remembering the appearance of the much older Nymphodora Tonks. This didn't nothing to help Harry. Sucking in a sharp breath Harry recalling some of the rumors regarding her. Harry realized that he'd probably be having trouble avoiding certain subjects in the future, just as his he was struggling to avoid them now.

Sucking in a gulp of air, Harry refocused on Katie who was shyly inching closer. If he didn't nothing it would be an insult to her beauty and would be leaving her hung dry, himself too now that he thought about it.

"I'm guessing you're not here to simply shower." Harry asked hesitantly.

She nodded. Her pink blush growing even larger.

"The others are backed up magically right?"

She nodded.

"Are you?"

Katie hesitated, she didn't move. Eventually she shyly nodded the pink inching closer to red.

"Did Oliver or the others put you up to this, or tell you to help me?" Harry asked defensively. An image of Dudley egging students to shun and avoid him flashing in his mind.

"They convinced me too, but I chose to come in here." Katie answered firmly. There was a quiet resolve behind her tone.

As if to reinforce her resolve, she then dropped her towel.

No longer hiding her form, she boldly charged forward. She was close enough through the steam that Harry could make out all of her features.

Harry corrected himself. She wasn't a developing beauty. She was beautiful. Young yes, but she was pretty.

Her long dirty blonde hair was slightly disheveled from flying but it hung loosely over her shoulder. Draped over her shoulders, framing her face, her hair complemented the muscular and pale creamy skin that surrounded it. Blue eyes stared back foggily into reassured green. A slight blush of hope, hesitation and desire lingering behind both.

Her muscular body wasn't very pronounced. Many would say she lacked a girlish figure or the desired hourglass figure, but all Harry could see was the courage in her eyes and the beauty within her.

As his eyes trailed across her skin, he saw a budding woman in the beginning of her youth. Her breasts were cute and perky. They hung tightly to her chest and were rather on the small side. This size however fit well with her figure giving her a very symmetrical and competent appeal.

When she reached out to Harry, he froze up becoming tense. Memories of his childhood flooding and overwhelmed him. Apparently, his magic also responded as Katie could see the reflexive fear shudder and disturb the water and air around him. Droplets quivered momentarily as she reached for him hovering momentarily as if afraid to fall.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm not all that attractive." She said misunderstanding why he froze as he did.

"No!" Harry shouted on reflex. The false statement to his mind triggering an instinctual response from within. "No, it's not that. You're really pretty Katie. I'm... I'm just... I haven't gotten over it."

Katie looked over him in perplexed. "What do you mean? Over what?" she asked.

This time Harry looked up with uncertainty. He then remembered that his being an Obscurial somehow didn't make it into print. The public still didn't know. Harry wasn't sure what to do then but subconsciously spoke his heart's desire.

"You don't know right? About what happened to me or how I ended up in St. Mongo's this summer." he asked. Subconsciously Harry felt he could trust her like no one else, the feeling was familiar yet felt foreign to him. Still Harry wanted to give her something, a sign of faith like what she showed him moments earlier when she disrobed her towel. For this moment he'd show his Gryffindor's heart.

His response only seemed to make her more confused. Stepping closer to ask something her face shifted from befuddlement to ashen shock. Tears where beginning to fall down her face and Harry asked if he had done something wrong.

She shook her head and merely pointed as she wept harder. Looking down Harry was shocked. As he looked down at himself, he saw what she was pointing at. Him.

It was always a point of mystery for him. How had he gone through years of abuse and never once received a scar. There was never a sign or showing of his turmoil and yet now of all times, all over his body, lacerations, scars, burns, bruises, and rough patches paraded and marred Harry's flesh. As clear and as fresh as if the had been there all along.

Harry paled at the sight of it all. He had always passively ignored the lack of scars to maintain his sanity but now seeing the wounds on his body not only caught him off guard but also dumbfounded as well. Worse for him was the presence of Katie who saw the injuries he possessed.

It was plain to see how much damage there really was. Harry looked like a war-torn torture victim. How had he survived all those years?

Looking up Harry saw Katie on the ground crying, whimpering words of shock and concern. Stepping forward Harry keeled in front of her. He had to do something, anything. As he watched her cry his heart ached and he knew he couldn't leave her saddened. He had already seen so much sadness.

Surprise and shock from someone suddenly having scars was one thing but Harry began to realize that Katie seemed to be having a breakdown of some kind.

She looked like how he felt. On the verge of loosing herself to questions and shock.

"Is it disgusting to look at?" Harry asked in an attempt to calm her and force himself to remain calm. Shaking her head violently she made it quite clear she didn't think them as such.

"How? How did you... when?" she stammered out between whimpers. Harry stared into eyes that seemed to recognize and understand the meaning behind his scars.

"Since I lived with my aunt and uncle. They hated and envied magic, so they took it out on me." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry." Katie moaned between sobs.

Harry lifted her arms up and rapped his beneath hers, hugging her. Katie froze for a moment before she returned it in kind. Falling into his embrace letting his warmth permeate through her she began to calm down.

"Thanks Katie, but it's not your fault. Besides I'm away from all that now." Harry said with a gentle yet forced smile. Somehow, he wasn't sure it was over yet. He still knew not what became of them.

Pulling away from each other the two frowned at the loss of warmth they produced together. See the look of the other the two laughed lightly at each other's disappointment.

"Is it wrong of me to want to hug you again?" Katie asked boldly.

Harry smiled at her boldness. Despite being clearly uncertain Katie charge ahead proudly. She really deserved to be in Gryffindor.

Not many would be brave enough to ask an abused child if they wanted physical contact or not. Or maybe it was ignorance, or perhaps selfishness that drove her. Most would either hug them out of sympathy or avoid touching them for fear of breaking them. However, Harry could tell she was asking for permission and hopping to share his pain and warmth. It was the look in her eye that told him so.

"I wouldn't mind more hugging, but I'm also will to provide for you as well." Harry said.

Kattie nodded in understanding. The two embraced each other as they stood underneath the hot water. Her body felt soft and smooth to his touch. Even as his body started to itch for more Harry quietly relaxed against it. For the moment he was content. Each of their bodies relaxed into the others embrace.

Harry felt like he was floating on air. It was a gentle and comforting feeling and all around welcoming. Her warmth was comforting, reassuring, and foreign to Harry's mind, yet no unwelcome. Far from it he realized it was something he longed for.

As they hugged Katie shuffled uncomfortable, restlessly.

Looking into Katie's eyes Harry could see the need for relief. They conveyed her need and he knew that she wasn't going to receive the relief she neede from a simple hug.

Stepping back from her Harry took the lead and guided her down until she was sitting on one of the shower benches that lined the inner most part of the open showers. As she sat, she looked at him with confusion and need.

"Thanks for that Katie, I needed that." he said standing back and taking in the sight of her. His eyes raked over her nakedness, a silent eagerness and desire radiating behind them. She shivered up under his gaze. She had never done it before. Anticipation, curiosity, eagerness and fear gripped her as she shivered under his gaze. His hard-emerald green eyes raked over her skin swallowing her modesty whole. She stiffened up and gripped the bench tightly, both fearing and wanting what his eyes promised her.

"Harry what are you–eek!" Katie gasped out in surprise at Harry's sudden touch. His hands held her down on the bench and rubbed her outer thighs gently.

"Harry I'm not sure... I mean, I am, but... you don't have to..." Katie stammered out trying best not panic or moan into his touch. His actions were bold but also passive. His hands partaking while asking for permission. The look in his eyes when he stared into hers was driving Katie's magic, instincts, wants and curiosity wild with desire.

His green eyes never left hers. They stared as if they were to only eyes in the world he could see. Like she was the only thing in his world that mattered.

She was only thirteen, but she knew right now she wanted his touch more than anything. Was she influence by his magic? Probably. Was she influence by her own magic? There was no doubt. Did she care? She didn't. Did she want more? Yes she did. All she wanted now was for him to ignore her and continue enticing her erotic side. She wanted him to introduce her to the world she knew nothing about, to the world of pleasure that she only learned about in passing.

To her great pleasure Harry did just that. Despite her shuffling response Harry traced his fingers up and over her tight thighs, dragging his fingers gingerly over her inner thigh and tracing a teasing finger around her nether lips. Her lips tingled under his menstruations and her clit shivered with anticipation.

She crumbled under his touch, her breath hot and coming out in heavy breaks.

She was feeling it and Harry knew this was what she needed. Harry bent down and planted a kiss along her inner thigh. Katie sucked in a breath at the brief peck. The momentary touch carried with it a spark that flew out through her body. She wanted more. She was afraid of how nice it felt, how much she was giving, and yet she wanted it so much. To know, to feel, to experience it all.

He continued his kisses along her legs adding another and another as he traveled up.

A kiss here, a kiss there, slowly inching upwards jumping from one thigh to the other. The anticipation was driving Katie dizzy with want.

Unable to keep her eyes open she slowly closed them as he inched upward towards the destination. She could feel it more strongly as she closed her eyes.

Her snatch was itching violently now, desperate for his touch. She was wet from the show and now under his touch she was wet and ready inside too. Even if she wasn't her body was ready for his intrusion into her most important place.

Moving her hand, she made to relive her need. The wait was unbearable, and she couldn't wait, but she was unable to as Harry grabbed her wrist. Looking at her with sultry eyes Harry shook his head. "No touching, I'm paying you back and if you do anything –" Harry said braking to lick each digit of her fingers provocatively. " – I'll stop." he teased.

Katie bit her lip but nodded, the provocative act set her imagination running and his promise to tantalizing to ignore.

He returned to her hand, licking around her digits. Harry dragged his tongue, licking each digit with affectionate care. He wrapped his lips around her every finger and sucked on it, eliciting light moans from Katie who was shivering in heaven. She struggled not to move gripping the bench with her hand. She didn't want him to stop and his commanding tone only made her hotter, her pussy wetter.

What she didn't know was Harry wasn't just cuirassing her body. He was carefully altering the flow of magic within her. Carefully applying a combination of circular practice and Acupuncture techniques.

When he finished with her right-hand Harry traced his lips and tongue up her arm before removing his lips form her naked form. He hovered over her chest and briefly stared up into her eyes before reapplying his lip on her left shoulder. For a brief moment he wanted him to suckle on her teat.

Katie arched her head away trying to distance herself from his teasing. her thighs clamping together rubbing in a hopeless attempt to stem the flooding tide from her cunt.

Harry continued unabated as he traced the same path down her left arm. Harry continued to place kisses down her arm until he greeted her left hand. Lifting it up from its death grip with the bench he began to give it his attention.

Katie's mind rolled ceaselessly from his teasing. His magic unknowingly flowing into her and amplifying his touch and her senses. Her mind created a storm of sensations and images of him applying that same touch and love to her wet cunt.

Repeating what he had done to her right hand, Harry sucked each digit before tracing his tongue along each finger. With each second of attention Katie felt her grip on sanity vanish as her imagination grew more vivid and desperate. She needed his touch. She wanted it. It promised a pleasure and joy she never felt before.

He treated her body as if it was a temple and Katie was loving every second of it. Her need however was growing faster and stronger and she desperately wanted it filled. She needed it filled. Her magic was becoming more active as she grew hornier. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed his touch. Not on her hands, arms or shoulders. She needed him to eat out her wet, moist, sticky cunt.

"Please Harry. I need it." Katie whimpered out, his tongue was hitting a sweat spot between her fingers which she imagined was her clit being rolled around by his skilled tongue.

Harry looked up into her closed eyes as she indulged in the pleasure she was feeling, in the images she was making. Harry grinned. She reminded him of Ginny. Like Ginny she was sensitive to his touch and crumbled apart from his fondling like chalk.

She dragged her free hand still wet from his lickings and with her fingers pried open he velvet lips. "Her Harry. I want you to touch me here."

Deciding to land the final blow, Harry dragged his tongue along her arm up to her ear where he nibbled on it drawing a loud and long whimper of pleasure from her lips. He was going to pull her down and down she would fall.

"Please Harry." she begged.

Whispering into her ear Harry asked, "What do you want? Tell me exactly what you want."

Katie bit her lower lip, tempted to answer. Rubbing her legs together to relieve her need she was brought out of her daze when Harry's push her legs apart with his knee.

Harry's form prevented her from moving her legs back. No longer eleven his form was a daunting and commanding force that loomed over her. Unable to relieve the pressure with her creamy thighs she opened up her eyes staring into warm, commanding young eyes. She withered under his gaze her lips trembling for more.

"I want you... my snatch." She muttered.

"You want what?" Harry teased, his voice sensual and hot on her ear.

"My snatch... I want you to touch me there, Harry." She requested, her voice quivering with need.

Harry inched closer sucking on the overly sensitive skin of her ear. He whispered, "Come on, that's not what it's called, nor what you want. Now... tell me what you want." His words played Katie like an instrument along with his magic's assistance. Every syllable drew out her torture and made her putty in her hands.

"Please Harry don't tease me." Katie moaned.

"I won't know what you want if you don't say it. _Loud_ and _clearly_." Harry said emphasizing the last two words. Katie broke under his teasing.

"My pussy, I want you to touch my soaking wet pussy and make me cum from your touch. I want my first orgasm to be because of you. Fuck me, finger me, anything, just make me cum Harry!" she all but screamed out in need.

Grinning Harry nipped her earlobe before slowly dragging his head down her body.

Katie's breath hitched at his bite. Watching him descend felt like an eternity. His hot breath laced with want, left a map of where he was heading, and Katie's need grew more with her anticipation.

'He's gonna do it, he's going to touch...' Katie thought as she followed his travels with closed eyes.

When Harry's breath reached her lower body, her body froze. He was there, and she dare not look. She needed his touch, but it was too embarrassing to look. She could feel him right there.

Harry Bloody Potter was soaking up her naked body, her pussy with his eyes. She was letting him look at her there. Worse she both wanted and willingly let him.

His breath was hot and rhythmic, burning against her exposed wet pussy. She waited tense with anticipation and when he hadn't move, she opened her eyes to see what was wrong.

The moment she did she was greeted with his own lustful eyes and she let out a shriek, throwing her head back upon meeting his eyes. His lips at that moment sucked down on her crotch. His tongue ravished her insides.

Harry traced his tongue around her folds while sucking on her. The vibrations it instilled tantalizing.

She shuddered violently as a micro orgasm hit her. He legs wiped around his head in an attempt to halt the overzealous attack on her snatch.

Instead she locked his head against her crotch leaving her move, vulnerable to his assault.

It felt so good, too good. The near endless bliss that had been building up was slowly trickling outward. Her toes curled inward as her legs tensed up. It felt too good.

She rolled her head as Harry licked up the outer folds of her pussy treating every inch with care. Purposefully dragging his tongue along ever nerve ending that was exposed.

"Yes! Oh Merlin, Yes! Eat me Harry. Don't stop. More Harry." She cried out.

Harry stopped and moved up abruptly. His fingers jetted into her pussy eliciting a startled and pleasurable screech from Katie. Twirling them around, between her thighs the danced inside her.

Harry's lips a second later made contact with her tit. His lavish tongue danced around his pink nipple as he sucked on it.

Katie gasped and shivered at the twin assault to her senses. She was horny and desperate to come. The young boy was no longer a boy but a man capable of bring her relief. Relief she both wanted and didn't want to come.

"I love it. It feels good. Keeping sucking on – ahh, my tits Harry." She wanted more. She was on the verge of loosing her mind. She always felt herself as being the dominate type, but here she was. Under his submissive touch experiencing on the verge, loving it.

His fingers suddenly trust deeper inside her and his thumb rubbed her clit. Catie gasped at the sudden assault as her poor clit was ruined from above and behind. Her eyes wide with shock. She couldn't tell which she liked more, having he clit assaulted like that, or the fact for the briefest of moments she loved the feeling of his fingers stretching her even wider at the base.

Harry twirled his fingers inside her. With a silent spell of wandless magic, Harry cast a vibration spell on his fingers and her clit. The result was dazzling. Her clit rubbed itself against his thumb and his fingers drove her vagina to spasm.

Her juices splashed around inside her as the seeped out, her eyes rolled up into her head leaving a vacant stare at the sky.

Caught off guard she was left breathless as she was racked with pleasure.

Kaite whimpered and shuddered as her back arched upward. He legs that once clung to his head were not locked around his back vibrating in time with his fingers.

"Harry I'm," she managed to groan out.

"let it come." Harry sweetly coaxed.

His thumb came down and brushed around her clit at the same time he sucked and liked her plump nipple.

The duel assault did it. Katie breathlessly screamed in silence as she came. Her cunt dripping in wetness and glistening from her juices. Her body shook in waves of pleasure ruptured out of her. Harry dragged his fingers out slowly prolonging her orgasmic high.

Katie laid on the bench in a puddle of her own juices, her breathing rugged and irregular. A bright smile plastered on her face. A jolted, a reverberating shock from cumming, hit her and Harry watched as a golden arch formed as she let go of her bladder.

Harry took in the sight and carefully cast a cleaning spell on her. He didn't expect to see a golden shower or perhaps it was a golden finally.

Liftin her still shuddering form Harry brought her down and into his arms. Small as they were, they held strength and warmth within them and as Katie came too, she found herself falling into the embrace.

She felt safe, cared for, and surprisingly loved. It was her first time doing anything remotely like this with another. She always planning for her first time to be with one of the older team members ever since she took that seminar at the end of her first year. Instead she got something she could never replicate with anyone else.

Relaxed in his embrace she was surprised when Harry spoke first.

"I take back what I said. I think we we're both were ready for that." He whispered into her ear.

Katie nodded. She had to agree. She wasn't expecting it for sure, but she most certainly was ready for it. She knew that in the future she would be thirsting for it and at that time she wondered if she be ready for it.

xXxXx

This is an early release with a modesty of review. I plan to re-post after I review it and edit. Sorry for the delay life happens. Hopefully the old man doesn't need a leg amputation. Please review Smut scene. I would like both the positive and critical feedback. Bland negative's will be ignored. Im tired, night everyone.


	11. Chapter 11 :: A Slytherin's Letter

Sorry for the late post, three things happened. First the old man's legs been getting worse. Second, I hit up a bit of inspiration and had to add a section to this story. Hopefully I nailed it. Third I just got Fire Emblem Three Houses, am totally absorbed into it, and find it hilarious how Harry Potter it feels like. Black Eagles for the win, they feel so Slytherin to me. I also support the Golden Deer, blessed with some of the best characters stat wise.

As a further bonus, the edit is complete. Many of your reviews match my own thoughts as I wrote this and special thanks to GreatEnder for post-beta checking for me. As I stuggled to rewrite the letter to better express what I was seeking from the story, our good friend at his suggest help me past the writers block I was having rewriting the scene. Turns out the solution was additional text, go figure. Thanks again GreatEnder, I feel this chapter with that small addition is better thanks to you. Thanks again.

Anyway, here's the story. Have fun.

xXxXx

Book I :: Chapter 11 :: A Slytherin's Letter

Harry closed his locker as he finished putting away his quidditch robe and gear. Looking over his shoulder he snuck a glance at his fellow teammate Katie Bell. She was still laying still on the bench completely at ease and fulfilled. The smile that practically radiated off of her made here even more attractive than before. Harry felt a grin soften his features.

He had to admit he wasn't really into the shy types himself and possessed a soft spot for those with confidence.

To say he had left her satisfied was an understatement as Katie Bell practically glowed in the afterglow of orgasming. Harry was sure she was still riding the pleasant waves generated by his magic still circling within her.

In hindsight Harry had to laugh. Before he was uncomfortable with having to engage in such relationships to sate his own magic. It just felt wrong, like using them as tools to release himself. Worse still he wasn't even in the midst of his magical growth but on the cusp of it starting. Who knew how bad it could get and how many women he'd need to deal with it?

Now however he was at ease with that fact he'd be leaving many other women just as satisfied. It wasn't give-and-take, but of mutual comfort and need.

As Harry remained still, he knew not everything was perfect.

"Those scars…" Harry muttered to himself. They were in fact not the scars of his past. No, they were all in the wrong places to be those wounds.

Harry pulled his hand from the locker and gazed at it as if it were transparent, the wounds themselves vivid in his mind.

Yes, those scars were from his current youth, the wounds acquired by living with his relatives.

But why had they appeared, why then in front of Katie.

Harry's eyes flickered with a realization. They appeared because it was Katie, Harry realized.

During the whole ordeal Harry had at some point stop hesitating and something loosened within him. A tight knot within him came undone, a knot he didn't even notice until he dropped his guard in front of Katie.

When he let go, magic that had been moving had stopped.

His gaze returned to Katie Bell. When he saw Katie, he knew why she was there… what they would be doing. He resigned and accepted it. Did he not want to lie to Katie? Did that mean he himself was still hiding?

Obviously, he was hiding. His capabilities, his talents, his magic… his past, he was hiding all of it.

As Harry got dressed the lack of scars weighed heavily on his mind. Why did they vanish again, and the question remained, why they were hidden in the first place? A better question was how did Harry hide them and what magic did he perform unknowingly to do so?

"Harry... about earlier, when I first saw you..." Katie began to ask cautiously behind him, drawing him to look upon her. She was still laying there, her arm lax against her forehead still reeling from the ordeal. Harry could tell what she was thinking about even without his mental talents.

"Before I answer that, I need to know. Did the Daily Prophet or any paper for that matter write an article about me some time around late July or August? Anything at all?"

Katie looked at Harry perplexed as she tried to think back that far. "No, not one that I can think of. The only story on you recently was after the sorting where they talked about how you were sorted into Slytherin."

She looked at him inquisitively in the eyes as she asked, "Why do you ask?"

"It's a sensitive subject and I don't want anyone to know of it." Harry replied, still confused as to how his condition hadn't been made public yet.

"Please Katie don't tell anyone about what you saw. Please." Harry asked. "I'm... I don't think I'm ready to say anything about it right now. I don't know why they're gone but... just please. Don't tell anyone." Harry asked. He wasn't pleading but there was a clear need in his voice.

Katie nodded in understanding. She also understood the need to hide painful wounds. Saying no more, vying for trust rather than answers Katie got up to get dressed. When the two finished getting dressed into their regular robes they silently nodded and left the locker room. As the two made their way out and off the quidditch fields, Harry was greeted by several incredibly excited Gryffindor's.

Hermione, Neville, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Eloise Midgen, Fay Dunbar, Susan Bones, and several others Harry didn't know the names of, had gathered around and where shouting, cheering, and asking questions in rapid response. A few from the other houses were also present but none of their number were more numerous than the entirety of Gryffindor House which surrounded them.

Upon seeing him they all started shouting questions at him. Harry unfortunately couldn't make out what any of them were shouting as they literally talked over each other. Neville taking a foot from Dean during their charge to get answers. Harry could only feel sorry for him, Neville had by far the worst luck he had ever seen, and none was even his own fault.

If left as they were Harry was worried, they swarm over him. Thankfully the Gryffindor Team had enough smarts to shield Harry from their stampede.

Once Oliver informed all of them that he would tell them how Harry Potter of Slytherin House made it onto Gryffindor's Quidditch Team did everyone calmed down enough for a smaller group to make their way to the castle while Oliver handled the larger crowd.

"You were amazing up there Harry. When did you catch the snitch? I don't think any of us saw you catch it." Neville Longbottom asked.

"That's not it Nev, Potter didn't catch the snitch he just presented it to Hooch." Dean corrected.

"I caught it about a minute after I took off. Scooped it up into my sleeve and left it there for the duration of the match." Harry answered ignoring Deans jab.

"No way!" Fay Dunbar a fellow first year and member of Gryffindor shouted. "You pulled off an _intentional_ Plumpton Pass? That's impossible. You're only a first year, how can you be that good?"

"Harry, I hope you don't mind me asking but, why did you join the Gryffindor team instead of the Slytherin team?" Neville asked cutting Harry's attention off of Dunbar.

Everyone looked at him eager to hear the answer, Dunbar including. An answer Harry was pleased to provide them and not because Neville pulled him away from returning Dunbar's unintended insult in kind.

"Professor McGonagall offered me the position when I brought up the possibility that there was no rule against it. Turns out teams aren't house restricted, at least on paper." Harry said plainly. Noticing the look of worry on their faces as well as the Team's face Harry continued.

"But if I had a personal reason it's because I don't like the current way Slytherin functions and is viewed."

Everyone looked surprised at this. Wondering why they were so surprised Harry almost missed the question Wood asked him when he caught up to them.

"What do you mean?" It was Hermione who asked, and Harry felt himself smile. He just couldn't help it.

"Well think about it. The Slytherin house is the house of those who value cunning and ambition above all else. Yet the current members treat it like it's the house of Pure-bloods, cheating, and power."

"Well isn't it?" Dean Thomas asked.

Harry glared at him and his words cut harshly and abruptly like a chisel. "It's not."

The coldness in his tone was only marked by the dark shadow in his eyes. "Salazar Slytherin created his house based on his own dream and desires. His dream back then was so outrageous that when he spoke to others about it many called him too ambitious and his dream a fantasy. Funny thing was he succeeded in his wish and Slytherin House was formed in respect of that achievement. His house is the house of dreams although no one has ever call it that."

"Man, your delusional."

Harry turned to look at Dean sharply. Dean recoiled and attempted to placate Harry. "What I mean is everyone knows that Slytherin betrayed the founders. His ambitions and hate were so deep that he's practically remembered for it. Even the hat says Slytherin is for the cunning and dark."

"One," Harry counted off, "The hat at no point in its entirety of existence, has ever called Slytherin dark."

Holding up a second finger, "Second, history is written by the victors. Rarely is anything as simple as this man was evil."

"Third, unlike you I own a document written personally by Salazar himself that paints a very different portrait to what the dogma you believe states."

And with four fingers at attention Harry finished off as he said, "And finally, regardless of which one is true, the idea that Slytherin is a house for those who dream bigger then anyone is far better then a house where backstabbing and cruelty is expected."

Harry had left them speechless, not because of his words but the coldness in his eyes that was slowly replaced by warmth.

As Harry continued toward the castle the rest found themselves following him.

Harry looked over his shoulder towards Dean. "I'm not lying either. Salazar wrote it himself in a journal."

Harry looked up at the Castle a far off look in his eyes.

"Slytherin once said, 'Within this house I will make you all coordinators. The guides to our future. You stand within the achievements we completed ourselves. Together we made Hogwarts and together was will teach and protect the next generation. We, your forbearers, did what none thought possible. You however from this day forward are as we once were. Today you are all snakes. Snakes who look up at the hawks in the sky and dream of flying yourselves.'"

They all looked at him stunned. Neville was the first to recover. "D-did he really say that?"

Harry looked at him and nodded. Neville withdrew into contemplation. He had never known this, and it was the first time he had ever heard it. Sure, Harry could have been lying but something in Harry's eyes, eyes that shown pride and confidence told him that he wasn't.

Neville however was one of the few to believe him. Most didn't seem to believe his words completely and several seemed slightly disturbed when he mentioned Salazar achieved his desires. For several awkward moments the group walked in hushed conversations.

"I still don't get how you ended up in Slytherin house. You'd make a far better Gryffindor." Pavarti Patil boldly declared breaking the silence.

The rest of her house gawked at her. "What?" she remarked confidently. "What other students do you know could pull off Quidditch moves like that. He even stood up to Snape. If that's not brave, I don't know what is." She said confidently or ignorantly, Harry wasn't sure."

"Well I don't think he should be a Gryffindor. Like Granger he's too smart for your house." A random Ravenclaw said speaking up."

"I don't know. Standing up to Snape sounds pretty stupid to me. Pretty sure that be Gryffindor worthy for sure." Another said.

Harry had to give the girl credit. Wither ignorant or disregarding the atmosphere, whatever the reason was she certainly showed her Gryffindor when she spoke up. Whatever the case she sure as hell knew how to spark a conversation.

Harry laughed as he turned to Pavarti to answer her. "That's easy. I value my dreams and ambitions over my own courage and bravery. That's why the sorting put me in Slytherin. It doesn't mean I wouldn't fit in another house."

"Take Hermione for example." Harry stated causing everyone to stare at the girl in question, "Smartest witch of her age, smarter than any raven and yet she's a proud lioness. Why?"

Under everyone's stares Hermione both blushed and fumbled clumsily under the attention and flattery Harry had boldly declared and placed upon her. No one had ever said she was the smartest witch of her age to her. No one argued that she was smarter than most but as no one argued against him she realized that most did consider his words accurate. A few Ravens appeared to not like that statement but didn't vocalize it.

Everyone else present though thought about Harry's statement for a moment and for that instant the barriers regarding their houses and house divisions suddenly vanished.

Each of them for a moment asked what characteristics they possessed. Pouring a bit more fertilizer onto that seed of doubt Harry added. "No one would say she isn't smart. She is. But she's way braver then most of us, myself included. Muggleborn, she left behind the familiar muggle world and chose to enter ours. No friends, relations, connections, utterly alone with only her knowledge and wits she entered the unknown. If that's not Brave as fuck I don't know what is."

"Harry! Language." Hermione shouted.

"Isn't any less true." Harry stated with a smile.

The seed grew as Harry watched the students realized what he was getting at.

Harry watched as several of them started to ask themselves silent questions regarding what traits they possessed that they shared with the other houses. Some of them even wondered what the true nature of their house was, as was in the case for several Ravens and Badgers. Slowly some began to wonder if they Slytherin house was as bad as they originally thought.

"POTTER!"

The moment was utterly shattered as the voice of Slytherin shouted over their mutterings and thoughts as the group made their way into the main hall.

Harry and said friends turned to see Draco Malfoy's face contorted in fury, storming angrily towards them.

"Blood Traitor! You're no Slytherin and you dare hang around these riffraff shaming those who wear our color. I warned you Potter, some families are better than others and you've just announced to the whole school where your alliances lie. You better be ready for the consequences." Draco shouted.

Harry could spot that look a mile away. The boy was beyond words, righteous fury would be accurate however Harry always questioned anything considered righteous.

Draco's breath was ragged and his face a sour purple of anger. Harry spotted several bruises on both his face and arms.

Clearly Harry's display on the pitch and words against Malfoy had left him worse for wear. Malfoy's antics as far as Harry could tell served only two purposes. To vent his anger through loud obnoxious vocalizations and a desperate attempt to display his dominance and position within Slytherin as unquestionable.

"Are you done?" Harry asked, his tone exasperated and bored.

Everyone turned to Harry when he spoke. Within the main entrance several other students were gathering to see what all the racked was about. The atmosphere was almost palpable. Tensions and curiosity high, thick enough that a wand could part it.

"You seem to think I care what you think Malfoy. Or what anyone else thinks about me. I don't, so get lost. I've dealt with your kind all my life Draco and I still suffer the scars from it." Harry proudly declared. Katie inhaled sharply at the mention of the scars he had suffered, wondering who and what exactly Harry had endured.

"Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, I don't care. I'll make up my own damn mind as to who is worth being around. Each and every person here has either earned the respect I give them or, like you, the lack of respect I present. They don't have to like me. They don't have to trust me. But every one of them has shown respect in their own ways. Some of them slip and slide into their biases, but we're young."

Harry's eyes narrowed down like a hawk to Draco. "And Riffraff? Shamming?" Harry asked raising his arm dramatically to display the group of kids behind him. "This group alone possess talents far greater than most wizards and witches. Each of them carries gifts that honor the Hogwarts name. Gifts that will enter the world once they graduate."

Harry stared Malfoy dead in the eye as he spoke and to those viewing it almost looked like Harry was growing in size as Malfoy shrunk. Neither was changing shape, but Harry Potter certainly wasn't backing down.

"Oliver Wood, passionate and capable Keeper who loves the sport to death. Neville Longbottom, shy as hell, but is a bloody Merlin reborn at Herbology. Heir to the Longbottom name and more loyal to his friends and duty bound then any Hufflepuff. Fred and George Weasely, there isn't a student alive who doesn't fear the business end of one of their pranks. They stay true to themselves and pursue their dreams with ironclad boldness and subtlety. With tact that puts Slytherin's to shame their business sense is second to none. I honestly can't imagine anyone more deserving of being a Slytherin than them. Hermione Granger, The boldest and brightest witch of our age. There isn't a single spell that she can't master when she tries."

Oliver looked at Harry, honored filling is tearing eyes at the fact Harry thought so highly of him. Neville tried to hide himself uncomfortably from the praise directed towards him. In the back of his mind he bloomed at the fact someone thought he was capable. Fred and George were speechless but grinning madly. Hermione blush darkened and reach down her blouse, heat radiation off her face.

Everyone was surprised by Harry's speech, but this didn't hinder them from listening intently. The hall was beginning to fill up as students came out to investigate the racket. Many were interested and taking note of what Harry was saying.

Even a few Slytherin's present seemed open to what he was saying. Many were even looking at him intrigued while glancing at Draco with disapproval. None of this made it to Harry's eye.

"Shall I go on Malfoy? There's plenty more. Susan Bones, niece to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and blooming talent in charms. The Patil Twins, connections with numerous important family's within India and show talent for cloth crafting and enchantment weaving. Both are brave and intelligent. Seamus Finnigan, possesses an aptitude for pyrotechnics and looks to possess talent in the more fire based dark arts. A child who could one day make fire dance and even produce spells that would make black powder look tame. He could easily grow to be a well-known Auror or spell crafter. Hannah Abbott, capable in both Defense and Herbology. Ernest Macmillan, potential Auror and capable duelist. Terry Boot, skilled in Potions and Charms. Roger Davies, capable Quidditch Captain and potential leader. Eddie Carmichael capable in business and talented in mathematics, need I go on Malfoy." Harry declared his tempo rising as he went on.

Harry was practically overshadowing Malfoy, his magic ebbing off him increasing his dominating presence.

"As for me, I'm capable at Potions, possess a strong desire to achieve my dreams, and will not back down when those around me are threatened. A fast and skeptical learner I don't take things at face value and make my own choices." Harry practically growled.

"Now tell me what do _you_ offer the world. What makes Draco Malfoy great." Harry said with a vain of disgust.

"Tell me, what does average scores, bold without brains, zero cunning, whines to daddy, little git, Draco! Malfoy! Have that makes you worthwhile?" Harry asked leaving many jaws hanging precariously from their cheeks.

Draco was completely overshadowed, Harry's magic radiating painfully on him. Silently promising a painful future if he answered poorly. Instinctually he kept silent, but his silence was all the school needed to hear to know his answer.

"I'm proud to be considered a Slytherin. What I can't stand is how many of you aren't worthy to speak the name let alone carry his colors. Most of you are exactly like Draco here. Slytherin House is the house of ambition and cunning. Not the house of cheating and bigotry. All of you have at some point tried to corner me or catch me so as to apply your manipulative methods onto me. That's right, I've noticed." Harry stated as his gaze honed in on the few Slytherin's that made it a habit of shadow his steps were they could.

"Being spotted by your target and submitting to those with the loudest mouth is nether cunning or ambitious. Salazar must be crying in his grave. Every one of you snakes slithers on the ground content and not a single one of you seeks wings you do not have. You cling to your blood and your traditions unwilling to change or dream for the impossible. None of you seek the betterment of the world, none of you wish to add something that only dreamers could obtain. As far as I am concerned, I am the only real Slytherin of Hogwarts. I am willing to befriend those of skill, talent, and loyalty. I am willing to accept their flaws along with their gains. And I will not blindly hide behind blood or traditions for fear of facing my incompetence or ineptitude."

Harry's words echoed across the entire hall everyone person steadfast engaged and contemplative over his words.

Harry looked up at the school, his eyes looking at nothing in particular. The great entranceway seeming far off to his eye.

"Salazar along with three others created a school that eventually revolutionized how magic is learned. It inspired the creation of other great schools across the world. I have heard the rumors and seen the relics left behind by him and his comrades. I have seen how Slytherins tend to be ambitious, shrewd, cunning, and achievement-oriented. I have also seen them act loud, careful, considerate, silent, and cautious. How much of that is acquired, forced, or even demanded because of the preconceived ideas that make up my house? Rumor says Salazar left and hated muggles. That he promoted pure-blood ideology. I have seen nothing that proves this, only the word spread by those who hold a dogmatic view about Slytherin."

Ending his speech Harry glared at Malfoy. "You have no loyalty, don't value knowledge if it doesn't match your beliefs. Any truth that you don't like you reject. You're as brash as the stereotyped Gryffindor without the bravery to make it remotely justified. You lack even the smallest amount of cunning. Your ambitious aren't even your own. Just dreams forced down your throat by your parents. You have nothing to your name aside from your Father's blood inside you. If he's anything like you, then he is probably just as foul and sickening as you are." Harry calmly and barely spat out.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I won't let my house change what I am. I sought out answers instead of just drinking in what I was told. I have reason to doubt our history, that Salazar was as cruel and heartless as they say. Unless I find otherwise, I will follow the founder's words. I will be a serpent that within these halls, finds their wings. I will make my dreams come true, my aspirations reality."

Harry finally cut his speech with an air of finality. He wasn't persuading or questioning anymore. This was his definitive statement. Both a declaration of war, and rebellion. Harry potter would not bow to anyone or anything. You either sided with him, observed, or obstructed him, and the latter would not be wise.

The whole hall was stunned silent, entranced by the way Harry carried himself and took hold over each of their thoughts with his words. There was something almost magical, otherworldly about him. His words while just bland, carried a weight that none of them could place.

"Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment to make." Harry calmly said.

Brushing past Malfoy, Harry stormed up the main staircase with a confidence and air of belonging that everyone acknowledged. Entire rows of students parted from his path to make way for him. Seniors and Freshmen alike watched with respect. All of them watched as he made his way too where he was to meet up with Tonks. Harry left behind the entire school stunned, speechless, and shocked.

oOoOoOo

"Your late." Tonks said begrudgingly as Harry finally arrived fifteen minutes late.

As Harry closed the door to the abandoned class he tiredly meandered inside. "Sorry I'm late Nym-"

In the instant he was about to say her name, Tonks had her wand out and had cast an overpowered stinging curse at Harry over the cauldron she was setting up. In the instant she had her wand out, Harry already had his halfway drawn. When the spell was cast Harry had already flicked his wand up and swatting it back down, he parried the spell back at her.

The events that followed happened in quick succession. Tonks was hit by her own stinking curse in the chest, toppled over and flipped the cauldron onto her head and knocked over her entire setup. Beakers, books, everything toppled over and collapsed on top of her.

"-phadora. I got held up at the pitch and at the entrance." Harry calmly continued as if he hadn't just been attacked. Walking around the table he found Tonks groaning and complaining as she stood up. Rubbing her left tit even as the cauldron hung over her head.

"Blimey Harry what the hell was that?" Tonks asked a slight waver in her voice.

"Something I read in a book," Harry half lied, "If you can see a spell coming your way you can parry it if you get the timing right."

Offering her a hand Harry removed the cauldron from her head. "Really glad you took my advice." Harry said as he flipped the cauldron and sat it on the table.

Tonks hissed a bit as here stinging curse continued to leave her breast throbbing in pain. "What advice was that?"

Harry turned and smiled sweetly. "Not to use any curse you can't take."

Tonks blinked in as gears started to click into place within her head.

"Yeah, now that you mention it how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Block my curse while casting on at me?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't." Harry replied passively as he bent down to pick up the books and ingredients that littered the floor. "Mind helping pick some of this up?"

"What?" was all Tonks could say as she started picking some of the ingredients the had spilled over. "Then how did you not get stung, but I did?"

"Because I parried the spell back." Harry stated blandly. When he realized Tonks was no longer moving Harry turned to look at her. Her mouth was agape with awe.

"You mean to tell me you repelled my spell, a stinging charm, back at me?" she asked.

Harry shyly nodded slowly, a bit unsure why that was so impressive. "Well it wasn't that hard. If you know where the spell was shot from and recognize the spell its pretty easy. I knew the timing and how to perform the parry, so it was really easy."

"B-but that's like an advance duelist's skill." Tonks stated indignantly.

Harry looked at her in shock. "Really? Its not that hard to perform."

"Harry, not everyone can pull it off." Tonks stated in a reinforced tone.

"Well they should. I mean if you use your eyes to try to follow it, I mean yeah, I can see it being hard cause you'd be distracted, but if you follow the timing then it's really simple. The wand movement isn't hard either. It's even really easy to pick up" Harry explained.

Waving her wand Tonks levitated the rest of the junk on the floor back onto the table. Placing her wand down on the table she smiled evilly as she spoke. "Okay smart guy, prove it to me."

Harry nodded and walked over beside her. Taking out his wand he held it a low angle, forty-five degrees down. He took the position and Tonks realized he wanted her to watch and mimic him.

"Start with your wand down, when you flick it up invasion your magic swatting away a fly. If you practice this, you can get a feeling for what direction your swatting that fly away too."

Tonks took the position and let her imagine just he Harry suggested.

"Swing up ward sharply, let he magic burst out as you flick your wrist when you swat upwards. At that moment image a catcher's mitt as you swing up. When you swing down imagine your magic shooting forward as it throws the mitt and spell back toward the caster." Harry continued.

Tonks performed and was shocked to feel that what he was describing was relatively easy to do and even felt simple to perform. When she looked at Harry, she saw he was intently focused on his movements. His wand was stead, his eyes focused, not a part of him showed hesitation, only concentration.

"It's really just the intent behind your magic that parry's. In fact, it's more like playing catch only with magic. I mean I practiced with a shuttlecock since its pretty light and is easy to see. Helps get the timing down." Harry explained unaware of the smile forming on Tonks's lips as a sinister idea sprouted.

Tonks got a sinister grin as she turned her wand at Harry. With a flash of white light Tonks cast the stinging hex on Harry. Just as before Harry was quick to identify and turned, swatted the spell back at Tonks. In shocked surprise Tonks swatted her wand in reflex. To her surprise she succeeded in swatting the spell into the ceiling which shuttered slightly and caused a bit of dust to fall.

Tonks looked up in shock. Unknowingly she, on reflex, had deflected her own spell that Harry had parried a second time around. She looked at Harry in awe.

"See totally easy." Harry stated flatly as he pocketed is wand into his sleeve. "Now I'm guessing from the lack of a syllabus for seventh year potions that its mostly spent on NEWT practice?"

Tonks regaining her bearings, nodded, "Y-yeah. Seventh year you spend mostly in self practice making potions and in class learning how to harvest ingredients instead of making potions. The N.e.w.t. pretty much consists of making a random sixth year potion from memory."

Harry nodded and glanced at the equipment on the table. "So, I'm guessing your practicing Polyjuice right now?"

Tonks still enraptured by how easy, if accidental, it was to deflect Harry's parry just nodded before wondering how he knew what potion she was working on.

"Wait, how did you know I was making Polyjuice?" Tonks asked.

While holding several books in one hand Harry used the other to count off the list of reasons. "Fluxweed, knotgrass, leeches, bicorn horn, boomslang skin, lacewing flies… these ingredients are mainly used in conjunction with Polyjuice. The fact your using a copper cauldron pretty much cemented my guess. Polyjuice is the only potion that really benefits from a copper cauldron since it cuts down the time needed to brew."

"Color me impressed, looks like you've done your homework." Tonks stated confidently. "So, what else can you guess from what I got."

"Well your problem right now is that most of your ingredients aren't prepared yet." Harry stated.

Tonks looked at Harry as he picked up the knife on the table and grabbed the leeches held in a bottle. "Polyjuice works well, but foreign ingredients can easily effect the potion," Harry explained as he used the knife to gut one the leeches. With a careful slice and cut Harry graciously removed the crop and separated it from the leech's head and intestines.

Tonks was worried at first but was intrigued by what Harry was doing. "Leeches like any living thing eat so any foreign substances in the body can effect the potion. If you cut out the crop from the mouth and intestines you can increase the purity." Harry stated as he placed the finished leech off to the side and threw away the crop he just removed.

"Doesn't that effect he potion though?" Tonks asked having never heard such a thing.

"Not really. The important part of the Leech is the overall body. The stomach doesn't affect the potion very much except introducing foreign elements into the potion. It's the actual flesh you need."

Tonks nodded as she said nothing. She'd never heard of that before and wasn't about to jump up and call him on it. Professor McGonagall had nothing but praise for Harry saying he'd be helpful. However, she really couldn't believe what he was saying. He was a first year, right?

Pulling out another leech Harry pointed his knife at the bottle of knotgrass, "Can you wash that while I do this. Use warm water with soap to clean your hands then after you dry them wash each leaf and stem under warm water."

The commanding, confident tone settled it for Tonks. A part of her wanted to shout and say they were doing it her way, but the other side after seeing Harry was right about parrying magic wanted to see how knowledgeable he was in potions. The later won out with his tone and she was now way to curious to see how things played out.

Cleaning up the damn celery under warm water she turned her head and watch Harry. In the time it took to wash her hands he had finish gutting the leeches, effectively group up the lacewing flies, and started polishing off the bicorn horn until is shined.

Bringing back the knotgrass to him Harry smiled as he looked at her. His smile was alluring, and Tonks found herself thinking it was cute, even as she hit her toe on a stool and fumbled the knotgrass. As quick as lightning Harry had his wand drawn and levitating the knotgrass before it hit the ground.

Tonks caught herself before she hit the floor completely and panicked slightly at fumbling the grass. Her panic turned to surprise once more that evening as she watched Harry levitate the grass onto the table.

Harry chuckled as he settled it down and looked back at her. "Now I see why the professor wanted someone with you. This is gonna be interesting working with you isn't it."

Tonks felt herself grow flush with embarrassment and outrage. She was being mocked by a damn firstie. "So, what!? I'm clumsy. Not helpless."

Harry quickly apologized. "Sorry that came out wrong. I'm just saying that if your clumsiness happened to flip a bubbling cauldron it would be bad if you were all alone." Harry sated logically as he handed her the fluxweed. "Here can your dry these off with a clean towel or drying spell? Haven't found any magic method to do that yet."

Tonks waved her wand and soundlessly dried off the plant. "Thanks." Harry replied.

Tonks walked beside him, "Is this really necessary?"

Harry looked at her then paused to contemplate her question. "I guess not, but I've found that potions are a lot like cooking. Washing your hands and making sure nothing foreign get into your work tends to make it a lot better. Especially with potions. Its slight but I found it does make a difference. Although with potions it seems to make a bigger difference then with cooking. We could make it as we have it now, but it would probably be less forgiving if my potion experience has anything to say about it."

Harry nodded as he looked at his work, complete and ready. "I'm just trying to help. This is your potion so unless you want me to do any of the actual brewing, I'll just follow your lead."

True to his word Tonks had to admit it was really nice having Harry around. For a firstie, Harry was competent and more importantly had reflexes rivaling a cat's. When she when to pick up the knotgrass after putting in the leeches she nearly hit the cauldron over which harry causiously moved. When she nearly stumbled while stirring Harry had caught her and prevent her arm from adding an additional stir. She was also amazed at how much leeway the potion gave her. Normally an abnormality to the potion such as not enough knotgrass or a measure of fluxweed to small tended to cause odd colors or aromas to protrude form the bubbling grey gooey content.

While she wasn't positive the cause was because of Harry's preparations, the only abnormality that could cause such a change was because of his precautions. Harry also suggest the use of a time telling spell to make sure of accurate brew time for preparations of part two.

As the two talked it over Harry's questions regarding the potion also led to a lot of questions of her own. Before she knew it, she was actually enjoying Harry's company and the aid he provided. By the time they finished part one of the potion, Tonks found herself passing a great deal of time talking to Harry about his notes on potion making.

After the first two chapters of his first-year book on potion brewing, even Tonks had to admit that Harry knew his stuff.

As the cauldron bubbled a putrid grey muddy texture, for the remaining eighteen hours behind them until their next task with it, Tonks went over the notes he had made late into the night. His potions book left behind in her hands as she went over his notes, Harry having left moments earlier to return to his dorm.

Looking up from his book and at her near flawless Polyjuice potion she had to admit defeat. "I should thank professor McGonagall when I get the chance."

As she thought his Harry made his way down the stairs towards the dungeon. Without a note he had to be careful not to get caught out this late after hours. He spent way too much time explaining his altercations to his first-year potions to Tonks. Thankfully sneaking through the castle was way too easy for him, child's play really.

Just as he made his way towards the third floor a meow sounded to his left. Turning his head Harry nearly shat himself. Down the stairs he could hear Filch's desperate running as he heard almost simultaneously Peeves the poltergeist screaming, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Harry dashed behind one of the brazier's and as he did, he swore he saw Ron, Neville, and Hermione rush down the third corridor. As he hid Harry could hear Filch arguing with Peeves.

However, his mind was focused more on staying hidden and contemplating what the unusual trio was doing up this late at night. Before Harry could get much thought done Filch rushed past him and up the staircase pass Harry without so much as a glance.

Moments latter Harry could hear the trio running with all their might down the charm's hallway and past him up the changing staircase. Giving chase in concern Harry followed them carefully. Harry had seen the looks on their faces, the look a terror that only those running for their lives possessed. It was only when they finally made it to the seventh floor Gryffindor portrait that they stopped.

Harry was still a way off but managed to hear the butt end of the conversation.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron shouted between pants of lungsful of air.

"Who cares," Neville exclaimed, "pig snout, pig snout." It was after he said this the portrait opened and cut Harry off from their conversation.

The week that following Hogwarts was bombarded by talks concerning Harry's speech in the main entrance. The new trend around the school was talking about what other characteristics made up a house and what traits they shared with others. Subtlety all the houses were slowly becoming more accepting of other students and even proud that when they found someone in another house that proudly carried one of those traits.

Concerned Harry returned down the stairs to the third floor. Upon seeing the door Harry felt a strong compulsion on the door for individuals to both avoid and strongly approach which was counter intuitive. It wasn't hard to spot if one contemplated their actions. There was a big difference between natural curiosity and forced compulsion.

Putting that knowledge aside Harry opened the door, locked from the inside. Effortlessly opened on his part to a bit of wand work Harry was greeted with quite the sight on the other side. Staring at his was a massively large, two-story dog with six eyes, two on each of its three heads. Canines bared and with a yellowish hue. Saliva dripping and dangling down from its mouths. The thunderous growls from his maws told Harry all he needed to know. As it charged him Harry flicked out his want and firmly shouted, "Efflortis!"

The spell shot out like a cannon, three times the size of the one from his battle with the troll. The charging dog was hit squarely and slammed against the stone wall of the chamber behind it. The monstrous beast reared up to charge again but Harry casually stepped forward. Eyes never blinking, cold as ice, the massive beast made to charge again but a quick shout put that away.

"Efflortis" Another grey flash landed the dark against the wall. Slowly this time the dog crawled up and with a commanding shout Harry stopped and glared.

"Stay."

The monstrous beast hesitated but slowly sat down. Harry grinned, "Good boy."

Turning around to leave harry spotted at the floor the trap door that laid there. "Interesting." Harry muttered under his breath. Closing the door behind him and casting a locking charm Harry was about to use his magic to rip at the compulsion charm on the door but decided against it.

Heading back down the stairs once more Harry looked back. "What the hell is a Tribusos Hound doing in a school for children?" A few steps later Harry changed his question. "Right, better question, What the hell is a Tribusos Hound guarding at Hogwarts.

Harry chewed on that info for the rest of the night and much into that week. Even as a week passed and Harry had completed the Polyjuice potion with Tonks to its eventual completion, harry chewed on this question like a hound on a piece of meat.

The question led Harry to once again wonder how a Troll could break into Hogwarts. Why a troll was there to begin with and why a mountain troll of all things.

The school was the most magically protected location in all of Scotland or at least it was, but even in its currently weakened state was more then protected from a mountain troll. Plus, a mountain troll was no were near smart enough to break in without notice. Adding onto this fact, Mountain Trolls were nowhere near Hogwarts to begin with. They lived in mountains. The closes range to Hogwarts was on the other end of the Forbidden forest and well past Hogsmead, miles away.

This in turn let to him questioning why if the Troll was reported to be in the dungeon was Snape heading to the third floor. Not to mention directing the students to their dormitory's. The great hall was perfect place to shelter students from a troll in contrast to the dormitories. Especially since the Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's dormitories resided in the dungeons. Why send them out into danger?

Then there was the dog and the third-floor questions. What could that furry monster be guarding? Was Snape after it or something else? What else lied beyond that trapdoor? As Harry replayed the events of that night, he recalled Snape rushing down the hall. Was Snape after whatever was being guarded or was, he defending it? Was someone else after it? What was _it_?

On top of all these questions that simply led Harry in circles within his own mind, he had classes, extra potions with Tonks, Quidditch practice, his writings and several minor projects that required his attention. Not even counting the self-doubts and questions plaguing his own identity of who he was.

Despite the busy week Harry found himself grateful for Hagrid's invitation for tea that evening. It was a welcome distraction from the going ons that surrounded Harry. Knocking on the door Harry was greeted by Hagrid and his pet dog Fang the latter of rich barked loudly at his arrival.

"'Arry. Welcome. Comin Comin. Make yehself at 'ome 'Arry." Hagrid said in great bellowing pride.

Walking inside Harry was greeted by three other inhabitants. Neville, Hermione, and Ron. The Golden Trio of Gryffindor arguing.

"I'm telling you Snape's up to something." Ron declared adamantly.

"Professor Snape, Ronald, and that can't be true. He's a teacher." Hermione argued.

"That doesn't make him any less suspicious and don't call me Ronald." Ron argued.

Sneaking next to Neville Harry asked, "What's that all about?"

"Oh hiya Harry. They're arguing that Snape's been trying to get something on the third floor." Neville explained before covering his mouth embarrassingly.

"Relax Nev. I saw you three that night I already know and won't say anything." Harry whispered.

Harry really came to like Neville who intern like Harry.

After the speech he gave after the match, the shy boy seemed to grow a bit of a spine and had sought out Harry three times during the week. The two spent hours talking about the relationship between Herbology and Potions much to the librarian's annoyance. Irma Pince, said librarian, even had to run them out of the Library twice because their conversations risked running past curfew and disturbing her precious peace. Needless to say, the two were fast becoming good and loyal friends.

Likewise harry gained a trusted friend and Neville gained the acceptance and confidence no one seemed to give the boy.

"Yeah? Well, they've been arguing about that dog on the third floor for the last week." Neville explained to Harry.

"Who told yeh 'bout Fluffy?" Hagrid jumped in causing Neville to jump and the other members to turn towards Hagrid. As Harry observed him Hagrid appeared slightly unsettled that anyone knew about the dog.

"Fluffy?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"That thing has a name?" Ron asked throwing his two cents in.

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a greek fella I met in the pub las' year. Lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –"

"Yes?" Harry interrupted knowing full that if he continued Hagrid could get them into trouble or worse Hermione into trouble by knowing. Thankfully his interruption worked.

Realization hit Hagrid hard as he mumbled, "I shouldn' have said that."

"Look don't go askin 'round. That's top secret, that is." Hagrid concluded.

"But Snape's obviously up to something. Bet he's tryin to steal whatever its guarding." Ron insisted.

"Hogwash. Snape's one of the teachers protectin' the stone."

"Stone?" Hermione asked. Harry resisted the urge to slap his own forehead.

"I shouldn' have said that." Hagrid muttered. "Look, no mor' questions. Don't ask any mor' questions. What Fluffy's guarding is stricktly between Albus Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel.

"Nicolas Flamel?" Hermione asked. Harry had to suppress his laughter on top of his frustration, while noting to himself that Hagrid would sink plenty of ships in his life.

Harry watched apologetically as Hagrid paced within the small cabin rubbing his forehead. As kind heart and gentle a soul Hagrid was, he wasn't the type of person who could keep a secret for long. When Hagrid ran them out for asking too many questions Harry felt a little peeved at being deprived of his break with the gentle giant.

However, Harry couldn't blame him for it, seeing as they had unintentionally pried several apparently secret pieces of information. It also didn't take him long to piece together what was beyond the gate from what was spoken.

As Hermione was returning to the castle Harry watched as she bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. Neville and Ron beside her.

"So, who's Nicolas Flamel?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Neville stated.

"Hermione?" Ron asked assuming she knew who the man was.

Hermione looked up but quickly returned to biting her lip. "I've heard his name before, but I don't know from where." Harry could only curse knowing full well she'd stop at nothing to satisfy her curiosity. On the plus side he was in possession of the only book within the restricted section that talked about him so not everything was bad.

As for him, Harry walked behind them he was making his own connections. Nicolas Flamel, he was a famous alchemist. The book McGonagall suggested to him too read over about alchemy was written by the man himself. The guy knew his stuff and supposedly had live to be over 600 years old.

The 'stone' Hagrid said was guarded by a very dangerous three headed dog. He said what Fluffy was guarding was strictly between the headmaster and Flamel. Hagrid also said Snape was one of the teachers guarding said stone. This meant there were multiple defenses place by multiple teachers and that there was a trust between Albus and Flamel.

What stone was made by an Alchemist, worth so much that multiple masters of magic would craft multiple layers of protection to secure it.

"The philosopher's stone" Harry thought. Was it possible? Yes.

It was a stone, famous even among muggle culture. Said to create eternal life and change base metals into gold. If that wasn't worth protecting nothing was. Well except Hermione perhaps, Harry thought happily.

He wondered if he should tell her his thoughts. Sure, her not knowing could prevent her from charging in but even Hermione was smarter than your average Gryffindor. However, he decided against telling her upon seeing her bite her lip in deep thought. Seeing how intently the mystery had gripped her Harry though it be more fun to let her think it out. She always did like a good puzzle and she was attractive especially when in deep thought. So long as she didn't try to reach to stone, which would be the height of stupidity she'd be fine.

Harry stopped. There it was again. Thinking as if he already knew everything about her. Like she was his Hermione from back then. NO! He was Harry he hadn't walked the path of death like he did, no him, the other Harry. He wasn't the Harry who sent himself back, no his memories back. To himself, no, to Harry, not him. He was himself not that man. Wasn't he?

Harry growled out in frustration pushing down all his thoughts. Looking back at the hut that Hagrid made home Harry shook his head wracking his mind to figuring out what to do for the rest of the day. Anything to distract himself form his mental dissidence.

With his plans for afternoon tea dashed, Harry decided to make his way up to the Owlery. Greeting Hedwig, Harry pulled out a piece of paper form his bag and began writing his first letter to Ginny. He had put it off long enough and now was as good a time as any now that he needed a distraction.

He had intended to begin his relationship with her slowly. No, he wasn't trying to manipulate her into a relationship with him. He retold himself this over and over within his head, the voice within growing louder each day.

"Like what you're not doing with Hermione?" He asked himself. Harry banged his head against the stone-cold wall. Swimming in his own head, its contents spinning, Harry stopped thinking about it and just began writing.

_Dear Ms. Ginevra Weasley,_

_I know that you shouldn't read a letter from a complete stranger, but I was hoping to fix that over time. I am a student from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm even in the same year as your brother Ronald Weasley. Speaking of which compared to the twins he's a real git. Sorry, had to say it._

_I know you don't know me, but I was on the train and happened to over hear you talking with your family. I heard how you wanted to join your brothers, to be a part of the magic that we are currently learning and enjoying._

_I grew up with my muggle relatives. My parents died when I was but a year old. My relatives hated me. They hated magic. And they tried their best to keep me from learning about magic, from practicing it, from being me. But I knew I was a wizard, that I could do magic and for the longest time it was the sole thing that drove me, carried me. The one thing that kept me alive and driven through, well… everything._

_So, believe me when I know what it's like to long for the concept of freedom that magic taunts us with._

_When I saw you on the platform, I felt like I was looking at a younger me and it hurt. However, unlike me, you have parents and siblings that love and care for you. Remember no matter how much of a prat or pain they can be, always love your family. I never got the chance too after all._

_In the end I'm writing this to you to bring some of the magic that's here to you. To try and let you be a part of it. It's the first letter so I'll try to cover the basic stuff that's been going on._

_Potions is a real pain. The Professor is a total git and sneers at everyone. Some students can't concentrate and mess up because of him. He also reads out minds. How uncool is that. The two best teachers in my book are Professors Mcgonagall and Flitwich, our Transfigurations and Charms Professors respectively._

_They are really good at their lessons. We haven't done a lot of work regarding transfiguration, mostly charms work. So far as a first year we've learned how to levitate objects, unlock doors – though only three people that I know of can do that – the wand lighting spell and the softening charm. That last one is fun. You can do a lot with it._

_I cast it on one of the common room comfy chairs making it extra cushiony. The student that sat in it sank straight down and couldn't get out. Was good for a few laughs till the Professors fixed it. The locking charm is also fun. One of the Slytherin's named Draco Malfoy – real git that one – went to use the restroom. He didn't know but I cast a locking spell on all the doors to the stalls. The poor sap ended up desperate and was caught by another student trying to use the sink, gross. That was a week before the Troll incident._

_In case you missed the news regarding that, a Troll somehow found its way into the school. No one knows what really happened, but I know that I kinda stopped it. I only wanted to protect a friend of mine, but I wasn't powerful enough to save her. If it wasn't for my unique condition, I probably wouldn't be alive to write this to you.  
…_

_I've never told anyone this, so I hope you won't tell anyone but I'm an Obscurial. It means I have an Obscurus inside me. It's a type of magic based parasite that goes out of control once it matures._

_Thankfully I'm perfectly safe around the other students. Real lucky in that regard. Newt Scamander informed me that I have somehow captured my own mature Obscurus and in doing so, it is bound to my magic and for lack of a better term under my influence. So long as I don't suppress my magic anymore everyone is safe around me and I'm no harm to anyone. No worries there. Been there done that._

_It's hard sometimes dealing with the knowledge that I'm different. I've never been able to tell anyone this. Not even the Professors whom I trust wholeheartedly, although a few of them like McGonagall already know. In a way, keeping it secret is too much and I need to tell someone. I Can't explain why but I want to tell you. As to why I'm telling you, well, I chalk that up to the feeling in my gut that you're the person to know._

_I'd like to think that someone is you. I have too many secrets about myself that I can't tell anyone, and it weighs heavily on me. Things I like to do that some think I'm not ready for or can't handle. I'm far ahead of all my classes and yet I'm stuck dealing with them since my magic is so different. I'm happy to be around friends but it's so boring at times. Theory is so below me it's painful and practical is disappointing because my magic hasn't stabilized yet. It should be stable by next year but that doesn't help me now. Sure, I can cast spells now which for a special reason I couldn't do prior, but its not really the same._

_Listen to me ramble about myself. I'm sorry. I don't really know what you'd like to know or not._

_If you'd like to write to me, feel free to use my owl. She's smart and I'm sure you'd love her. If you don't wish to write back, then this will be my first and last letter to you, I guess._

_-__ Harry J. Potter_

As Harry looked it over Harry frowned and crumpled up the paper. He wrote it again, deciding that he really couldn't reveal who he was to too soon. It was to creepy and her rewrote it. Removing the entire section.

Upon finishing it again he read it but found it was too distant, random. He wanted to express his but as he wrote it again and again and again, he found himself struggling more and more.

A far time passed, and Harry found his hands speckled black by ink. A Stain for black across his brow showing the frustration he found within writing a simple letter.

"Damnit…" Harry growled out in frustration, "This shouldn't be so difficult."

Why couldn't he write a simple letter without it sounding freakish, broken, or out write creepy? Harry looked up at the ceiling…

Hedwig fluttered down an gave his head a sharp peck. Between a sharp groan of pain Harry turned his accusatory eyes towards his owl. She looked back at him clear, clear and calming yellow eyes. Her eyes were sharp and gentle. As he calmed himself and stroked her write feathers, he found his epiphany.

"Simple. Start simple." Harry muttered to himself. "I'm overthinking it. This is a letter to someone I want to befriend. Start simple.

Dipping his quill into the ink well Harry's words seemed to flow far more smoothly.

_Dear Ms. Ginevra Weasley,_

_Allow me to introduce myself as a complete stranger. My name is Harry Potter. I'm a student currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who's in the same year as your brother, Mr. Ronald B. Weasley._

_If I'm honest I feel a bit conflicted since he and I don't get along so writing to you like this feels about as strange to me as reading a stranger's letter is to you._

_I know you don't know me, but I was on the train and happened to over hear you talking with your family. I know we barely know each other, but when I listened to you, I felt something familiar._

_I grew up as a muggle so when I learned about magic all I wanted was to learn more about it and my heritage. Because of this the words you said that day on the platform has stayed with me all this time._

_If your willing to humble this misunderstood Slytherin and grant me the honor to be a writing corresponded with yours truly, I would be honored to part on to you a small part of our schooling experience._

_Sincerely, Harry James Potter. _

Staring down the letter appeared to be far more reasonable. Letting out a heavy sigh Harry put the letter into an envelope as went to give it to Hedwig.

As he reached her leg a thought came to him which brought an annoyed bark which caused Harry a brief pause of laughter.

"Sorry Hedwig. I know you've been patient. Give me one more second."

Harry himself wasn't sure were the thought came from but he, for whatever reason recalled his own personal writings. Since he had spent all this time writing he might as well consider adding one more letter.

_To the humble owners of Gringotts._

_And the valuable ally Ragnuk. I have a book of which I want to publish. For reasons that can not be spoken I find myself unable to publish it myself. This humble wizard wishes to ask if you are willing and capable to aid my in this plight._

_\- Harry James Potter_

Harry paused for a moment after writing his name on the parchment. After a moment's thought he cast a small flame from his wand and burned it. Rewriting it he wrote it word for word until the end. It was there he took the quill from the paper up to his hand. Plunging it into his finger harry drew blood from his finger onto the quill.

Rewriting his name Harry J. Potter, in brilliant crimson red. Putting the quill away Harry drew his wand towards the letter. With a sharp jab form his wand Harry whispered, "igazi loba futhi, Ragnuk"

The red letters glowed and rearranged themselves reforming themselves to read as…

_– Returner_

Harry stared almost impressed. The spell had worked better than he had expected. Glancing at his wand he could see why the simple tool was so respected and desired. Blood magic, one of the truest and oldest forms of magic which was resistant to act and difficult to cast flowed so easily and freely that it was a bit frightening. Only, a bit.

After folding the letter and sealing it he stood up and walked over to his loyal owl. Handing it to Hedwig he wished her safe travels and to stick near Ginny if she wished to write back upon receiving his letter.

With a bark that honestly sounded like a stereotypical hoot Harry watched his trusted friend fly off into the distance.

Leaving the Owlery Harry was stopped by several Slytherin's. Flint head of the Quidditch team was leading the pack and was sneering at Harry with daggers in his eyes.

"What do you want Flint?" Harry asked with barely hidden boredom.

"We want compensation, Potter." Flint said flatly.

"Wow, that was about as tactful as a knife. Compensation for what?" Harry retorted

"For your betrayal to the Slytherin cause and for costing us the match against Gryffindor." Flint declared.

"No." Harry said.

"What?" another Slytherin growled out.

"No." Harry repeated. "First I never swore fealty to Slytherin so I can't betray Slytherin. Secondly you guy lost against the Gryffindor team which I am a part of. Why, because I want to fly and don't want your ugly mugs near me."

Flint pulled out his wand in a rage. "POTTER!" he cried before his wand flew from his hand.

To Harry's surprise Professor Flitwick strolled in and was growling at Marcus Flint and company. Quickly Harry pocketed his own wand which was already halfway up to repel whatever spell Flint chose to cast.

"Mr. Flint. To attempt to attack at student in the halls. Disgraceful, a hundred points from Slytherin. And Mr. Bletchley and Ms. Bulstrode don't think I didn't see you go for your wands as well. Fifty points each. Now all of you be off. Mr. Potter a word."

Harry watched horde of snakes disperse down the hall and turned to the stout professor. "Thank you, Professor. I mean no disrespect, but you pretty scaring when your angry."

"That quite alright Mr. Potter and your quite welcome." Professor Flitwick said joyfully.

"You mentioned needing a word sir?" Harry asked.

"Not I Mr. Potter. Professor McGonagall has asked for your presence. Something regarding a Hufflepuff's extra lessons. However, after your little stunt with your wand I might want a word with you too some time." He replied giving Harry a raised eyebrow. The smoothness and easy at which Harry drew his wand did not go unobserved by him.

Looking at the time Harry's face blanched. "Shite, Thank you Professor. I forgot and didn't realize the time." Harry said as he ran off leaving behind a chuckling Professor in his wake.

Rushing into the abandoned classroom Harry apologized to the two witches that where present.

"Sorry Professor, Nymphy."

"MR. POTTER!" Mcgonagall shouted but became distracted by Nymphodora's laughing giggles.

"Wotcher Harry."

"Not much. Just getting harassed by my dorm mates again. Had a few fifth years this time." Harry replied before he turned to the Professor, "You may ask Professor Flitwick if you wish to hear more Professor."

"Well I'm just glad you weren't standing me up. I don't figure myself that kind of girl." Tonks declared jokingly. Harry nodded.

It still amazed him how quickly Tonks opened up to him after their second lesson. As soon as the potion was finished to perfection Tonks's respect and opinion rose swiftly. Even after his countless harassment revolving around her name which landed her several painful welts over the week. Much like a dog she realized that it was better to get revenge when he wasn't looking and not to use magic since he repelled each attempt expertly. Something else she respected greatly.

"Ms. Tonks." McGonagall said in outcry again. The two laughed at the well-hidden blush underneath the professor's cheeks and went over their studies with her seeing as she permitted their use of the room, meaning they were her responsibility. Wanting to see the progress made and checking to see if Harry was helpful to Tonk's studies, McGonagall requested him to join them and observe to see how it went.

To say it was anything short of a resounding success was an understatement. Nymphadora Tonks was no slouch at Potions, but as the Professor watched Harry study seventh year potions, she noticed several things.

The first was how knowledgeable Harry was in regarding advanced potions. There was a finite and concrete understanding of the fundamentals. For only a weeks' worth of study on seventh year content, which ranged from fourth to sixth year potions, Harry was more capable of studying and even producing higher grade potions than any year technically should.

The second was how quickly Nymphadora was able to better understand the tasks and what to look out for when making potions. The base line example potion Harry was making with her was an advanced potion to be sure, yet Harry had explained it in terms that made it seem like it was a simple amateur level potion. The small things like pre-preping the ingredients, cleaning, and caring for them was just one of the many things that she was impressed by.

While Harry might not have been able to fix Nymphadora's tenacity for clumsiness, the effect he had on her was clearly pronounced and productive. Knowledge he lacked Tonks provided and complexity that she lost he explained professionally. There were also the small moments where Harry would cover her and her clumsiness that saved her potion several times.

After the study session was over McGonagall asked Harry to wait for her in her Office. Nodding, Harry left the classroom and made his way to wait within her office. Along the way he was only pestered by Peeves once thankfully. The ghost was chasing students down with dripping wax from the excess candles from Halloween.

After waiting in her office for a few minutes, McGonagall returned. To his surprise she returned with a professor he had never met before. Harry had seen her at the staff table but never in a class before. She was tall and surprising young with wavy flowing dark brown hair. Her figure was hidden underneath very conservative burgundy colored robe. The multiple layered robe left little to the imagination but then again Harry had heard whispers of what lay underneath those satin folds.

"Mr. Potter, this is Professor Septima Vector. The two of use wish to test something." McGonagall said.

"A test ma'am?" Harry stated slightly surprised.

"Yes," Professor Vector interjected, "Professor McGonagall has informed me of your unique results from a placement test she had you take. She also informed me of the score you achieved and how it contradicts you're in class academic results. During her retelling it got me curious and so I decided to give a test myself to satisfy my curiosity."

Waving their wands, a desk and a piece of parchment was presented to Harry. "Mr. Potter if you're willing will you take this test, I'd be most grateful."

Deciding why the hell not Harry nodded in agreement. Sitting down he started completing the most confusing and spectacularly written gibberish he had ever seen. It reminded him of an IQ test mixed with math. Harry had to wonder if it was a wizarding equivalent of an IQ test.

Completing it he handed it to the Professors who read it intently.

Harry watched as they looked it over before hanging Harry another parchment. This one was much clearer and more precise then the last. Harry recognized it instantly from experience.

"A stunner spell?" Harry asked aloud, drawing odd looks from both Professors.

Before him in written ink was the Arithmacy formula for the stunner spell, Stupify. He noticed several spots were blank and missing key points of reference, numbers, and runes. Harry quickly filled it out as best he could and handed it back. While not an expert himself he recognized the array from his minimal experience reading about it and his, well, risky experimentation with runes.

There was silence as the two looked at each other in heated discussion. For a moment Professor McGonagall seemed hesitant, nodded, and told Harry that he was okay to return to his dorm. She handed him a pass and led him to the door.

Harry left both curious and confused. The day was just not going well for him he guessed.

xXxXx

Tribusos Canis or Three mouthed hound. I wanted a special name since Keroberos was Greek not Latin, and most of magic seems to be Latin in origin. So, in my mind the image seems to be Keroberos was the name given to it by muggles. I mean even Hippogriff is derived from both Greek and Italian words (hippos and grifo). Plus, I might be wrong but Latin is pretty much old Italian. Sure, a lot of Linguistic folks out there are going to call me on this but I really don't care.


	12. Chapter 12 :: Peaceful Turbulence

I finished the editing early, was a bit smaller then normal but this is part one to the conclusion of Harry's internal struggle. Have fun.

xXxXx

Book I :: Chapter 12 :: Peaceful Turbulence

For the first time in his life Harry was actually looking forward to the Holidays. Both because it was the first Christmas, he wouldn't be tormented by the Dursleys or an aerial bombing and also since it was a most welcome break.

Since his first quidditch match a number of amazing things happened. The first was his reply from Gringotts. Ragnuk surprisingly was quick to recognize the magic placed on his written name and was swift in his response using similar blood magic in his response. While unconventional he agreed to assist Harry so long as a manuscript was presented before him. If it was considered a profitable venture, he would help.

Harry wasn't sure if his writings and studies could be considered that profitable but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth at this stage in his life. Harry needed all the allies he could get and so far, he had gained the respect of one goblin at least which was something considering the distrust they had of wizards in general.

Say whatever one wanted about Professor Binns, the ghost for as boring and morbid as he certainly knew his subject; that being Goblin Rebellions.

The more Harry learned about it the more he came to wonder if the Goblin Rebellions were actually rebellions. The definition of a rebellion as he understood it was; an act of violent or open resistance to an established government or ruler.

And yet, the more Harry learned about Goblins himself the more things came into question. Even since the time of Hogwarts creation they possessed a King, a culture, a language, a currency, beliefs, legends, and stories all their own. The more he searched the less and less he found regarding their culture and ways.

The question that came to Harry after learning about the rebellions and the Goblin nation was, could a nation have a rebellion against another nation?

The answer Harry was coming to was no. According to the interpretation of rebellion, one could argue yes it was possible but the more harry thought about it the less sure he was it could be. This wasn't like the British colonies rebelling against the rule of their own monarch, nor was it like France forming rebellions during World War II.

The goblin rebellion was quickly becoming in Harry's mind, was not a rebellion, but a war. A war between two sovereign nations, each with their own ways and cultures. Neither one justified, neither one innocent of doing wrong to the other. In a lot of ways, it reminded Harry of England's interactions with other nations, china in particular.

And while Harry was curious to learn more about the specifics of the conflicts and distrust formed during years of tension Harry also found himself swamped by his own workload.

Two months into his school life and he was already recruited by Madam Pomfrey to make potions for her for an assortment of rewards. Points for Slytherin, a pass out of detentions – which usually involved detention with her making more potions and magic lessons, and room access to experiment in potion making; something Snape was resistant to give without seeing the results.

Similarly, worthy of mention was Harry's homework load. After his meeting with Professor McGonagall and Septima Vector several things happened.

The first was Harry's surprise was that Professor Vector wasn't a Professor. At least not a Hogwarts Professor. She was a correspondent for third party groups involved in advance magic complications and involvements. Otherwise a witch who specialized in Arithmancy and Runes who went around providing advice and knowledge wherever was requested.

Apparently, she was a student of Professor McGonagall who asked for her assistance in identifying Harry's understanding of the materials presented. In that regard it really was an IQ test he'd been given except it was testing Harry's comprehension of magic.

Up until then Harry had displayed to all his Professors two contradicting feats. Lackluster papers and a solid understanding of the material.

All of Harry's homework up to this point wasn't standard. Its wasn't genius, or perfect, it was as some would call half-assed. If taken at face value, it would portray Harry as an under-moderate student with a lackluster understanding of the subject.

This however was contradicted by Harry's vocal and displayed magic. Magic, he knew well was performed perfectly and magic he'd never seen before he'd have completed before an hour was up.

McGonagall portrayed him as the opposite of Hermione. Where she excelled at the written she struggled with the practical. Where Harry was lackluster in the written he excelled at its application.

The problem was his written work didn't match his application at all. The problem was that they didn't know, was Harry already had a certain understanding of the subject that they lacked and some of his knowledge contradicted what modern magic understood to be fact.

McGonagall realized that Harry's understanding of magic was different from the norm and so called her friend to shed some light on this enigma.

Like a beacon it lit up the anomaly brilliantly. Harry wasn't a genius. Harry was identified as a Magic Savant. Like everyone else he was a learned individual. Like everyone else he learned as they did but only through a different perspective.

After the test, Harry's grades spontaneously improved over the two months that followed.

Were before his grades fell around Poor and Acceptable, kept afloat only by his practicals, they now soared into the upper range of Exceeds Expectations and Outstanding. This became big news amongst the students who didn't know that on top of his practical and paper work Harry was being graded on the displays of helping his fellow classmates.

With the exception of Professor Binns and Snape, all his teachers who McGonagall most likely informed, began to grade his understanding of the material based on his ability to help the other students.

With this, the rest of the students took notice and started to ask the same question Harry had been asking himself for nearly four months, who was Harry Potter.

The rumors had begun to form around after his display of skill on the Quidditch Pitch. Rumors of his display of power during his levitation charm incident regained momentum. Some began to accurately speculate that Harry who had disappeared during Halloween was responsible for taking down the Troll.

Some thought Harry was a ghost and wasn't real because he kept disappearing around corners and stairwells that were apparently had no viable escape routes.

Others wondered if Harry was secretly being taught by Albus himself. Others speculated that Harry was taught by a dark master before arriving to Hogwarts.

This Rumors were numerous and ranged from rational to completely absurd. What was understood was that Harry was a different breed of Slytherin, one never before seen at Hogwarts. His words during his row with Malfoy in the great hall left two things as unquestionable facts. Harry Potter viewed himself as the only true Slytherin, and secondly, he was very aware of the other students around him.

This left him both very unpopular among the status-quo types, and an enigma that attracted everyone's attention. The more they tried to piece together who he was, the more mysterious he appeared.

The only relief from the mess was from the Twins, Hermione, Nymphy, Neville, the rest if the Quidditch team, and Ginny.

Nymphadora Tonks, in particular helped quell some of the misconceptions of him being a potions master. While knowledgeable, Harry wasn't all knowing. Sure, he knew potions no one else had made – yet – but his understanding was top notch. As a result of her efforts a few students had come to ask him questions about potion making which Harry was completely okay with providing.

It was however becoming a bit overwhelming as some started to crowd him at the same time. The twins helped out in those particular cases. The fact he was the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team also made him the only approachable Slytherin in the school which considering how 'mysterious' he currently was, said a lot of something.

While Gryffindor's were the only one's brave enough to approach him as a whole, very few students mustered the desire to talk with him. A fact which was completely understandable.

Overall, over the course of two months Harry had quickly become the center of attention and speculation around Hogwarts, much to his annoyance. Sure, he had no trouble avoiding them when he choose too, he knew every inch of Hogwarts like the back of his hand, it still was a bit aggravating when they muttered from afar even when it was pretty clear he would talk with anyone who approached with respect.

The stress it created was enormous, however Harry had one thing that would occasionally fly in and relieve his frustrations, Ginny.

To Harry's great delight, Ginny agreed to write to him, something that left him walking on air for most of the term.

Over two months the two quickly became friends through paper and shared secrets that no one else knew. It was usually small things like how she found her brothers annoying at times or how Harry would slip through a secret passage to make it to classes on time.

What they talked mostly about however revolved around magic and Hogwarts. They talked about the Professors, what classes they thought would be interesting, Minor events, the most active rumor going around, the going-ons regarding the school and her student, and occasionally how Quidditch practices went, which in most cases was brutal.

Harry was pleased when Ginny got a laugh at his retelling of Hogwart's first snow day of the year. Harry had told her how the twins had charmed a huge collection of snowballs to pummel the back of Quirrell's head. Something that according to her left her in stitches.

Her letter's told Harry a lot about Ginny. She was smart, intelligent, was quick witted, and surprisingly mature if her writing was to be interpreted as such. With each sent, Harry felt more and more conflicted as it became increasingly hard to differentiate Ginny from his Ginny. With Hermione it was easy, she was still young and nowhere near as confident or mature as the one he remembered. Based just on their letters however, Harry kept finding himself imagining his Ginny, slouched over a desk writing with a gentle smile, from wherever she was to him.

Eventually the holidays were right around the corner and Harry was at an impasse as for the first time since his return he was introduced with a concept he had nearly forgotten about. Something so important to the holidays it left him banging his head against the hard stone of the school. Gift giving.

What gift would he give Ginny? It hadn't even crossed his minds until the Twin had lazily asked him if he was excited for presents during the coming holidays. As soon as they mentioned that Harry was left quickly puzzling what to give to everyone he respected and considered as friends. The twins, Hermione, and Nymphadora were easy. The playful and pranking Twins and Tonks were easy to plan for. Harry had several potions the twins would love, each being not worthy to their pranking shenanigans.

Similarly, Tonks was becoming more and more active in teasing him with her body. Deciding payback was in order Harry had secretly ordered her a silver bullet he charmed to increase her sensitivity fivefold. Harry thought it would be a good tease in itself and a good reminder that making potions wasn't a good time to try and brush up and embarrass your partner.

Hermione likewise was easy. At first, he was going to give her a book but then he found something even better. Instead of a predictable book Harry got her magic puzzle box he found in the room of requirement. The box magically rearranged itself after each solution was found so it resolved a nearly infinite number of times. As for books, he planned to give her on of his own titles once he finished writing them.

The problem was Ginny, Harry wasn't sure exactly what to give her.

If he had a choice, he'd get her a broomstick, but he couldn't get to Diagon Ally until next summer at the earliest and there was no way he was gonna give her any of the crappy brooms within the room of requirement. Most were broken or busted up anyway.

He wished he had Hedwig so he could simply ask Ginny what she would like but his loyal girl was still tired from making back and forth deliveries to Ginny constantly. She might have been a determined girl but even she needs her beauty sleep.

"What's the matter Harry?"

Looking up from his thoughts Harry smiled as Hermione sat down next to him. "Nothing really, just trying to figure out what kinda gift a friend of mine would like for Christmas."

"Why don't you just ask them?"

Harry smiled as he shacked his head. "Can't. Hedwig is tired from round trips and she doesn't have an owl that we can use."

"Why don't you just send her a letter by some other means. Can't you use another owl."

"And suffer the wrath of Hedwig's jealousy. No way I could do that." Harry jokingly grumbled.

Hermione laughed slightly at that. Hedwig's jealousy was quickly becoming famous in the school after Harry used another owl to contact his mysterious penpal. She found it a little annoying that Harry still wouldn't tell her who it was. He simply teased her about being jealous which peeved her to no end.

Harry paused as he thought about that particular problem for a minute. Looking at the Quidditch field Harry was struck with inspiration. What if it wasn't an owl he sent.

Turning Harry kissed her cheek. "Mione you're a genius." he said as quickly as he dashed off towards the Quidditch pitch. Blinking out of her daze Hermione ran after him. "Harry, wait. What do you mean?"

Making his way into the storage hut, where the extra and busted Quidditch supplies where kept, Harry opened up a small draw and found exactly what he was looking for. Golden Snitches, all broken and unused. Several were just broken while others were missing parts.

"Harry what did I say? And what are you gonna do with those?" Hermione asked sternly.

Grinning madly Harry turned to her and replied, "Make a substitute Owl."

"A what?" Hermione repeated.

"A substitute. I'm gonna make a snitch that can deliver letters." Harry said.

Hermione eyes shot open before she glared at him with ample doubt. "And how exactly are you gonna do that?" she asked.

"If I fix up one of these snitch's I can place runes on it that would make it unnoticeable to muggles and make it possible to fly over long distances." Harry explained as an idea popped into his brain. He smiled as he showed her the inner empty shell that made up the snitch. "We can even place an enlargement charm or array within the interior so it can carry large parcels and letters."

Hermione listened with rapt attention. As he went more in depth into explaining that it was possible, it became more and more likely that he could make it happen. She was even eager to try some of the magic he was suggesting.

"You said 'we', what makes you think I'd help you?" Hermione asked slightly stubbornly.

"You don't want to?" Harry asked. Hermione bit her lower lip. She wanted to but at the same time she wasn't quite sure they should risk using runes they hadn't been taught yet. She paused and looked at Harry, he was watching her, not with eyes of expectation but earnest and waiting eyes. Eyes that wanted her to make the choice and would respect her choice. They were mature eyes...

She sighed in exasperation. She couldn't say no to Harry and if she was being honest with herself. She was genuinely interested and wanted to do it.

"Okay I'll help. But I want you to ask Professor Mcgonagall first before you take these." she said gesturing to the box of snitches. At the end of the day she still didn't want to break any rules.

Harry didn't have a problem with that. After all, one man's trash was another's treasure.

Permission was easily granted and over the course of a week Hermione and Harry charmed, bewitched, and fabricated a new snitched from the remains of the trash. Unbeknownst to Hermione Harry had slyly asked permission to use the broken snitches. While her request probably included the expectation of asking permission to perform rune magic on it, Harry wasn't about to reveal that secret quest yet.

At least not until he had a finished product. Between her brilliance and his knowledge, it wasn't a surprise that they finished their pet project just in time for the Holidays which loomed only days away.

The snitch was about the size of a tennis ball when they were almost done. Due to its size it had four silver wings attached to it instead of two all about twice the size of the originals. On top of being far faster than any snitch in existence, it was also an incredible marvel of wizardry.

Harry found he loved watching Hermione work. She was dedicated in her research and he found her wand work was far more delicate then he expected it to be.

The task of charming the metal was incredibly hard, and every time Hermione struggled with it, she would become even more stubborn in fixing the problem. Harry had laughed and found it adorable several times to which she slapped him playfully in irritation.

Interestingly enough Professor Flitwick joined in on their work twice and seemed greatly pleased and proud of their work each time he saw it. Between Harry's rune work and Hermione's charms the stout professor could be nothing but impressed. Upon its completion Hermione suggested they test it first to make sure it worked. First, they had it send messages to each other and then slowly increasing the distance after each test.

Their final test was to send a message to the stout Professor. From the pitch the snitch practically blinked out of existence and reached the Professor in record time. It was complete and a resounding success in Harry's eyes. Harry would have expected it to take longer to make but he'd already seen and dismantled a similar completed product before.

Harry knew it would work but wasn't sure the charms work was going to be successful. He wasn't quite sure how to go about it properly but leave it to Hermione to figure it out.

During the final dinner before the winter holidays Professor Flitwick awarded them fifty points each for remarkable craftsmanship and creativity on top of standing above inter-house relationships. Harry was gratefully that he didn't add points due to the fact they used multiple charms and spells far above their skill level. Not to mention the ancient runes that Harry used for most of its special features.

As a bonus the points given got Hermione a lot more positive attention within her house. Those fifty points raised their house's standing, managing to push past Ravenclaw and place Gryffindor into third place and just a few points shy of Hufflepuff who sat precariously in second place.

The evening afterwards was spent showing off the large snitch as it zoomed passively around. Fred and George asked for details on how they made it. Harry could see the gears turning in their head at its potential as a substitute 'owl'. Several Ravenclaws glared enviously at the two creators. Ron simply glared. Neville was the only person to ask why they made it to which Harry mischievously said, that the Weasley's would be the first to find out why over the Holidays.

Much to their confusion Harry was grateful when the Twins made a bet with Cedric Diggory that he couldn't catch Potter's custom-made snitch. A bet he was willing to take since Hufflepuff was now on edge with Gryffindor right behind them in the house cup.

Sitting up in the bleachers Harry watched as several members of the Quidditch teams chased after the ridiculously fast ball. The cold wind stung his face occasionally as a flier zoomed past them occasionally as they chasing after their snitch It was an hour into the promoted match that almost a quarter of the school descended onto the pitch. A quarter of the school watching and making bets on who would or would not catch it first or at all.

Sitting alone Harry let his thoughts drift and flow as images of Ginny chasing after a snitch overlapped with one of the students flying. He could see it so vividly, her fiery red hair flowing behind her, a broad smile plastered on his face as she embraced the rush that only flying could bring.

"Something on your mind?"

Harry turned to see Hermione. Her cheeks stung red by the cold wind as she made to sit next to him. Her chestnut hair bellowing in the wind was held at bay as her hand raised to hold it in place. The image of Hermione standing over the alps overshadowed the present girl before him.

Her hand keeping her hair at bay back then too. Her irritation showed of her face at how unruly her hair was when battered by the wind.

"Stop it." Harry shouted at himself mentally, "She's not her! They're different. We're different. You have to be you. If you think like that, you'll be just like him. That manipulative bastard."

Pulling out his wand Harry slowly and gently cast a sticking charm at her hair. When finished he reached for her hand and slowly pulled it away from her hair. She was surprised that her hair was still held in place. Seeing the questioning look on her face Harry chuckled. "Sticking charm."

She flushed with realization and turned back to watch the make shift game. Cedric had come close to catching the custom snitch but failed when it stopped hovering and zoomed past his ear. Harry wondered if they realized that he had set the snitch to its slowest setting so they could have a chance at even catching it let alone see it.

"So?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"So what?" Harry asked not looking at her.

"So~" Hermione exaggerated, "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing's troubling me."

Hermione scoffed. "You're a great wizard Harry, but a terrible liar." she said knowingly. "Somethings on your mind, it has been for a while now and the closer the holidays seem to get the more distant you seem to get."

She shuffled a bit close to him, both for his warmth and in concern. "I also know you don't lie unless you're worried about something. You go out of your way to not lie Harry so its easy to notice."

Harry sighed in surrender. Leave it to Hermione to know him best and when something was troubling him. She was right, the closer the holidays where approaching the more he realized something was wrong and the more he questioned himself. Questioning who was sitting right there where he sat.

Here he was, creating a gift for someone he had never even met and yet he knew so well. And that had gotten him thinking. Who was he really? Who was Harry Potter? Was he the boy who lived or the old man who wished to die? What was he really? Was he forcing his knowledge on others or simply Harry Potter living his life or living the continuation of his life after the ritual?

He also asked who they were as well. This question was made infinitely different by the girl who sat next to him. Yes, there were differences but as time went on Harry realized that the only difference was experience. At her core, Hermione was Hermione. She was she. The girl beside him was the same as the women he loved. The differences were there yes, her age, maturity, knowledge, and faults, but beyond all of those she was Hermione.

So, was he the same? Was it really his future self or his past self that sat where he was? Did he even actually gain them or simply remember them? Was he doomed to suffer that fate again or were those memories a gift to a self that would make his own fate? At first Harry believed the ritual that he recalled simply added his past memories to his past's own. But now Harry was having doubts. Questions that no one could answer. And no way to know how to answer them. The most predominant being that the ritual wasn't designed to be a post man it was designed to erase, to destroy.

It didn't make sense to him. How exactly did he recall everything, and more importantly why did he recall anything at all? He had one idea as to how, but then that question of his own identified scared him away from confirming it. Even if he did investigate that possibility, there was nothing in his possession that could help prove who he was.

In the end it really all boiled down to one question, "Did Harry Potter himself want to be with Hermione and Ginny of his own will? Or was it because he was influenced by the knowledge his past future presented him. Was it just a temptation given to a lonely boy who wanted to know love or was it a love her sought out by his own will? If he could answer that then Harry knew he'd know the answers to everything else about him. After all, a desire for love made up the core of who Harry was regardless of who it was.

Harry sagged visibly as the burden of this question haunted him. Hermione looked on with concern. "I'm sorry Hermione, I don't know how to tell you what's bothering me and honestly it's one of those things I have to figure out myself. Honestly I don't think I want to tell you in any case."

Hermione looked angry at first but then saw how vulnerable Harry looked. Even Harry for all his academic success, skill, and ability, struggled just like she did. He felt more human and closer to her at that moment then he ever did before.

"Tell me anyway?" Hermione said. Harry glanced at the stubborn look she had in her eyes. No way she was going to back off. Harry felt put off but then again that's just how Hermione was. At least how he knew her to be.

"I'm worried that what I want is not what I want. I mean, I'm not sure if want I chose to do is something I chose or if someone else made me chose."

Hermione looked Harry straight into his eyes. Her eyes were radiant and clear. Harry felt his doubts vanish as she spoke to him.

"Harry. I don't know why you're unsure of yourself and I can't give you the answer to your question. But if there's something you can believe in, it's that I chose to be your friend. Even if someone forced you to be my friend, I chose to accept it and I want to be your friend. You're an amazing person Harry and the first person to show patience with who I am. You saved me from that troll when everyone else either forgot or ignored me. Even when I ignored and distanced myself from you, you thought of me and came to help me. I never thanked you for that, so I'll say it now. Thank you for not giving up on me." she said. As she finished Harry couldn't help but feel warm as he watched her blush faintly from embarrassment. Similarly, he could feel himself letting go a little at her honesty.

Harry let his frown slip into a small grin. "Anytime." he whispered. The two sat quietly as Cedric once again missed the snitch for a third time. Harry sat contently as he wondered how much like bandits the twins would make out as once the game was called.

The next evening Harry watched everyone leave via the Hogwarts Express to enjoy the holidays with their loved ones. Hermione gave him one final hug and as he waved goodbye to her Harry realized that Christmas that year was going to feel emptier then it had ever felt before.

Very few stayed behind that year and thankfully at least for Harry many of them were from other houses. Slytherin on the other hand was almost completely empty with the exception of three Slytherins. With so few present, the halls left ample room for Harry's thoughts to wander. Similarly, it let up enough room for his legs to wander too.

It left him plenty of time to work on his writings, perform research, catch up on his papers, and most importantly fill up his potions stockpile. With so much free time Harry had plenty of time to prep and make plenty of usefully potions. Blood-replenishing, Skele-grow, veritaserum, to name a few. Several other potions included on that made a vapor that glowed in the presence of magic, a salve that closed most basic cuts, stamina replenisher, and a few others. It was however boring work and tedious.

Even as he concocted a few experimental potions, that were likely to explode, Harry still found himself missing Hermione's company.

In order to curb the feeling of loneliness that grew inside him, Harry spent most of his days leading up to Christmas exploring or gathering lost books from the room of lost things when he wasn't making or watching his collection of brewing cauldrons.

Harry, feeling emboldened one night even went so far as to levitate his trunk into the room and filled it with numerous items. The biggest of the haul included a very large Sneakoscope, a complete set of Standard Book of Spells grades two through seven, a Gryffindor Bed, and a Foe-Glass three feet in diameter. The biggest reward however was the discovery of a Runeforge.

Harry was stunned stiff in disbelief when he first saw the dining table sized Anvil just sitting their gathering dust like it was someone's lost shoe. At first, he was ready to shout out and rage at how criminal it was.

At first its intricate gold engravings and black-silver sheen made it look too new to be a legitimate Runeforge even with the layer of dust. However, after inspecting it closely Harry felt like he had been dunked in firewhisky.

A Runeforge was priceless. If used properly magics such as enchantments became significantly more feasible and powerful. Runes that could only be carved via stone could be applied onto delicate substances like cloth.

The reason why such things became possible was because any magic's placed on the forge were held in place and could be altered so long as they remain resting on the forge. The runes once carved into stone could literally have the magic peeled off and then placed onto another object once said object was applied. The forge could even expand and reveal existing enchantments in the shape of floating magic symbols in the air within its field of operations. As a magical device it was as priceless and invaluable as a Pensive if infinitely more useful.

Harry couldn't help but hug the damn thing once he cleaned it off. He missed having one of these when his old one was destroyed during a raid on the castle. The castle repelled them, but a stray tomahawk still managed to luckily for them destroy the one he had. After losing it Harry thought he'd never find another one again. It was like finding Merlin's staff and then having it blow up, what was the odds of getting another one.

"I wonder if it still works?"

Looking around Harry retrieved a stone tablet and a small glass bead. Sitting down he began to think aloud.

"Let's see... first carve a rune into the tablet, something large or complex..."

He held the glass bead before his eyes, the tablet sitting firmly in his lap. Deciding on simple and large he began to carve into the tablet a runic array for glowing rainbow. It was simple to carve and allowed a generous amount of leeway for mistakes.

The array was a simple rotation of runes. First an illumination rune fallowed by a color shifting rune. What would follow was an anchor rune to lock the new color as the default and then a refresh rune to start the process again. Last but not least was a magic gathering rune to recycle the magic used for greater efficiency.

Once carved it was about four inches in diameter in size. Far too big to fit on a small glass bead.

Placing it on the Anvil like device Harry tapped it with his hand and watched as the anvil pulsed with a subtle warmth under his fingertips. Harry smiled, it was still alive. "That's good..."

Tracing his hand over the stone tablet Harry slowly felt the glow of the carved rune and pulled his finger away. Like a peeled sticker Harry grinned madly as the simple array's form was separated from the stone. The magic floated listfully in the air under Harry's finger.

Dragging his finger over harry flicked his finger quickly separating it from the array. Ducking down, half expecting something to go wrong Harry paused before looking up. He smiled happily as the array simply floated were he left it, still completely active and functional.

Raising his hands Harry placed his palms on either side, envisioning an invisible bubble around it. Slowly he closed his hands together and watch as the array shrank along with the space between his palms. Harry could barely control his excitement. It was working, it was working perfectly. Reducing it to the size a tenth of a centimeter-long Harry drew it down and carefully placed the array onto the bead.

With a delicate precision Harry slowly applied it much as one would with anything of similar scale.

As soon as it was applied Harry removed the bead from the anvil. Holding it up to get a better look he could see the array, once carved from a large stone tablet the size of a sheet of paper, was now no larger than a centimeter on a glass bead. With a small tap of his wand the bead began to glow.

First red, then orange to yellow and so one. The whole visual spectrum.

It worked. A true functional Runeforge. Harry's mind raced with an assortment of ideas. There were so many things he could make now that he wouldn't be able to before.

"Now the question is how do I lift it into my Trunk?"

Sure, he could levitate the thing, but he sure as hell couldn't shrink it, at least not yet. Not that he would want too. Shrinking artifacts like this, or anything magical was risky and dangerous. At best you could destroy whatever it was you were shrinking, at worst, you could tamper and detonated the enchantments on the artifact.

Thankfully Harry didn't have to do either. Much like forcing a coach through a doorway Harry barely managed to squeeze the giant lump of stone into his trunk, a task that took an hour to manage but felt like an entire day's worth of effort on his part.

Collapsing down Harry slammed his head back in exhaustion. Resting his back against his trunk Harry let out a heavy sigh. "I think I need a break..." He sputtered out as he gasped for air.

The light of the twilight glinted through the glass windows the littered the distant walls, Harry slowly felt his eyes rest as he sat against his trunk.

Once fully rejuvenated Harry continued to pack forgotten objects into his trunk. Potions equipment, Cauldrons, Books, quills, paper, everything Harry could find that would be of use. He even managed to snag a few larger items like chairs and tables from the mountains of goods.

Looking around and realizing it was still mid-morning at the latest Harry made his way out of the room of requirement.

He decided to leave his trunk in the room for safe keeping and set off to the library to do some less physical work. While Harry himself wasn't keen about working in the library seeing as it was a public venue, it was the one place where Harry could fade into the background and not be noticed when he wanted to read or write.

Normally his trunk was his go-to private place for work but that was now a problem. With his trunk completely full it was the next best place. And while he could just as easily work within the room of requirement had he stayed he'd be too distracted to do anything productive, academic or relaxing.

Once he found a nice secluded place Harry sat down and began reading Slytherin's Journal. It didn't take long for him to fade into the background and for his focus to fall into the forgotten man's tale.

_I met again with my close friend, Godric. Once again, the young fool was charging after Persurers in a rage. However, this meeting was not a happy event._

_I saw that sight again, a sight that has become far too common for us. Another one, we lost another one. _

_Helga was clutching a young girl in her arms tears flooding down her cheeks. Raven stood over her morbid, cursing her own powerlessness. I was no better. I stood there feeling powerless. While they took no joy in their own powerlessness at least they were there, where as I was late again. My throat felt scorched. I'm not sure if it was hatred or the fact I ran as fast as I could._

_If not for Maria who held my hand and leaned against me, I know not what madness I would have performed as a result._

_The girl looked so quiet. Neither happy sad or afraid, she was just there. It almost looked like she was just resting her eyes._

_I found myself wondering, how? How many would die before the non-wizard communities would leave us alone. How much blood, would it take to sate their hunger, their hatred._

_These children, our children, were dying faster than we could produce them. We were many but even Godric the fool that he was could see that as things stood, we wouldn't last. We were doomed regardless of what we did. If we practiced magic, like this child, they would be killed without remorse. If we didn't, our children would be consumed by the black plagues within us._

_These where our children, our people's legacies._

_I felt my blood boil in rage, not only at the tragedy but my own ineptitude. We live in a world of magic and I can't save a single child before me. I found myself crying even as others watch nearby, but I couldn't care. Likely they wouldn't either._

_My saving grace was Maria who stood next to me. Through all these years she has stood by my side, a constant reminder that there were good in humans without magic._

_This war in England, the pursers from France, the barbarians from the north, none of them mattered. Magic didn't matter. The problem was I couldn't stop them. However, I swore I would protect the next one, and the ones after them._

_Yes, I would give them a chance._

_Looking up the hill at the ruined bastion overlooking the cold lake upon the hill I was reminded of an impossible idea. A though that had crossed my mind many a times. Impossible was no longer an excuse, I would see it done._

_When Godric returned from his hunt, I steeled myself and told them my plan. I told them my idea, my wish._

_To my and Maria's delight, they agreed. Together the four of us would achieve it. That fort would be our castle. Our bastion where we would defend magic from the war, from the bland, from the hatred of our kind._

"I'm telling you the truth, that bastard Snape is after it."

Harry was pulled away from Slytherin's journal as he looked up. To his surprise the voice belonged to Ron Weasley. To his right and left where _Seamus Finnigan_ and Dean Thomas respectively. Thankfully they didn't notice him and left him alone, too engrossed in their conversation.

"Why should we care?" Dean said uninterested.

"Dude it's _the_ stone. Here in the castle. We can make a fortune with it." Seamus declared clearly tempted by what _the_ stone could do.

"But that's stealing. Besides you already said its defended against thieves." Dean argued.

"None of that matters. Look I overhead Snape myself. The git is a Slytherin like all the rest, if not more so. He's planning on stealing it. We got to stop him." Ron said with his bravado on high.

"Stop him, how? He's a teacher. What do you want us to do, wave our wands at him?" Dean groaned out.

"Why not?" Seamus asked.

"You're missing the point," Ron continued. "Think about it. If Snape gets the stone, he can become immortal or worse."

"That's the last thing we need. An immortal potions professor to haunt us for the rest of our lives." Dean groaned out.

"Look, we don't even know if it is the stone. What makes you think that's what is being guarded?" Seamus asked.

Harry focused his hearing on them. He too was interested in finding out how they figured out what was being guarded. Ron move closer into a whisper just barely high enough for Harry to eavesdrop on, "Hermione figured it out. She said she found a book that talked about Nicholas Flamel."

Harry quickly shuffled through his bag before breathing a sigh of relief. At least he still had his book on the subject. Harry didn't think he could face Mcgonagall if he had lost it or worse Hermione took it. But that left the question of which book talked about it.

"So, what do we do?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing for now. Just be ready." Ron said. "This could be big for us. Stopping a Dark Lord in the making, we'd be famous." He spoke with a massive and dreamy grin. The other two fell in line though Harry could tell Dean had reservations but didn't voice them.

"That or get a bunch of house points." Seamus muttered. Harry could only look at him with a gaze that asked "seriously?".

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Hermione in regards to sticking to close to Ronald Weasely." Harry thought. "That kid's dreams of grandeur are gonna get her into trouble or worse hurt."

Picking up the diary, Harry left not wanting to be spotted by his least liked Weasely. Heading to his dorm Harry waltzed in and spotted the two other remaining Slytherins, excluding himself, studying in the corner.

"So, we add, Valerian. Right?... Tracy?" the blonde asked calling for her partners attention.

Harry turned and quickly recognized the Forgetfulness Potion they were attempting, he also noticed that they weren't prepared for making it either.

"Hold up Daph, ummm... I think, yes, two sprigs of Valerian." the black-haired witch concluded.

Seeing a disaster in the making Harry corrected the mistake happening underneath their nose.

"I wouldn't add that if I were you. You left it gently heating for over 20 seconds." Harry said in passing as he climbed the stairs. As Harry laid down on his unused bed, a loud pop was heard and the shriek of two girls came from beyond his room's door. Harry getting up looked outside his room with concern but shrugged his worries away deciding to sleep first and worry later.

Even if they ignored him, the forgetfulness potion wasn't that volatile. At worse they'd suffer something like pronounced acne or slight staining on their robes. Slowly he went back to his bed to sleep.

It was almost eight when Harry awoke. His body was shivering from the winter cold. The dormitory's stone chilled walls doing little to alleviate the struggles that winter brought to Hogwarts.

Harry hadn't really thought about the problem since he usually slept within his trunk or in the room or requirement, which reminded him he left the former in the latter.

Looking around his dorm room as he got up Harry had to admit that for any student who entered it, it would appear as if there was no resident. It pretty much looked like no one had even slept or lived here since term began, which wasn't technically wrong. The shelves where bare, the desk unused, and the bed was surprisingly dust free despite its lack of use. Harry really needed to consider spicing up the place.

Getting out of bed Harry walked down to the common room and making sure no one was around exited the snake pit. Using the secret passage that was around the corner Harry made it to the fifth floor and then proceeded to the seventh.

Once there Harry gathered his Trunk from the room of lost things and began to levitate it back to his dorm. Curfew be damned he wasn't going to freeze in his own room because of laziness.

And that wasn't even mentioning the valuables and commodities that he kept secretly inside.

The journey went well for the most part. On his way up Harry spotted and avoided Peeves who was using a grease can to pain the stairs dangerously slick. Taking a slight detour Harry avoided him and reached the room without a problem. It wasn't until Harry reached the fifth floor on his return that he stumbled into a legitimate problem. The ominous footsteps of Filch echoed down the hall and he was stuck in the one section that didn't have a readily available hiding place.

"Shite." Harry cursed.

Looking around Harry spotted an unused classroom and made his way inside. Placing his trunk down and jumping inside Harry threw the lid down and went to his newly acquired Foe-glass. The ghastly shape of Filch hissed within its mirror like surface. Silently Harry waited, Filch's form becoming clearer and clearer. After a few minutes the shape of Filch vanished and when the ghostly outline faded from view Harry breathed a breath of relief.

"Two cheers for magic." Harry muttered.

Climbing back out of his trunk Harry wondered if he should try to place a concealment charm on him and his trunk. Lifting his Trunk once again Harry turned around to make his way to the Dungeons again but stopped before he even began.

His charm ended and his trunk clashed loudly on the floor. Harry however ignored the loud noise and the potential damage to his trunk.

Harry didn't care nor notice, his eyes glued on the large wall size mirror that loomed quietly in the corner. Its golden frame and the elegant cursive words etched into the frame created a gentle shadow which called Harry towards its lonely corner.

"The Mirror of Erised" Harry whispered.

"Wait, why did I... is that what the mirror is called?" Harry asked himself.

Harry didn't know how he knew it was, but somewhere in some far-off memory Harry knew this was said Mirror. He held no memories of the mirror but somehow had knowledge of what it was. A familiarity at the bare minimum.

A mirror that shows what your deepest and most heartfelt desire was. As Harry approached the mirror, he felt incredibly nostalgic. A feeling that was quickly replaced by thoughts of looming doom and the warmth of flames. Harry shook off the feeling just as a voice that creepily demanded, 'the stone' echoed in his head.

"Why am I thinking of the Philosopher's Stone and who's voice is in my head?" Harry panicked aloud as he looked around the room. He didn't like this. Something was very wrong. Looking into the mirror Harry felt something was off, wrong.

He froze.

Harry froze in shock and disbelief.

Harry stared at himself within the mirror, but it wasn't reflecting him.

His reflection was grinning happily back at him and in its hand, a bright ruby red stone was held. When the reflection began to move Harry jumped as a loud harrumph called his attention.

Standing behind him in emerald green robes was Professor McGonagall. A hard glare was firmly leveled on Harry.

"And what are you doing out of bed Mister Potter?" she said with a stern voice. "It is well past Midnight and curfew."

"Sorry Professor. My trunk was missing, and I went to look for it. Most everything I have is in it and I was hoping to get some reading in before I went back to bed. I found it but hid in here when I heard Filch down the hall." Harry fibbed.

"Then please tell me why I see no trunk and you hiding in a classroom." she asked.

Harry pointed at his trunk which sat contently in her blind spot. "My trunk is there, and I heard Filch so I hid here since I knew I shouldn't be out at this hour. I was on my way back to my dorms but got distracted by this mirror. I um... well... I felt drawn to it, Professor."

"Be that as it may Harry, as you said you shouldn't be up this late. It is the holidays, so I'll be lenient. 10 points from Slytherin. No off to bed with you. I want you to go straight there, am I understood." She said much softer then Harry expect.

"Yes Professor." Harry said levitating his trunk and making his way down to his dormitory.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall called out. Harry turned to look at her sad eyes.

"I can understand the temptation the mirror can present but don't fall prey to its temptations. Do you understand?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't Professor, but I promise that I won't go looking for it without reason. Or past hours."

McGonagall hesitated but nodded with a gesture for him to go. She herself proceed back to her patrol as Harry left.

For his part wondered why she looked so sad as she stared momentarily at the door that housed the mirror beyond it. At the same time, he was happy she trusted him to return to his dorm all on his own and not to give him detention. He wondered if the current divide had anything to do with it.

Maybe she thought his house mates were bulling him by hiding his trunk, if so, Harry counted himself lucky.

Making his way into the Slytherin Dormitory Harry quietly levitated his Trunk back to his room. He really needed a better trunk to hold his stuff. Definitely a pet project for the summer. Harry wondered how long it would take to learn how to make something closer in size to Newt's suitcase.

Plopping his trunk down at the foot of his bed Harry crawled inside and descended to the new bed he acquired that morning. Flat on his face Harry slumped himself comfortable into the bed, breathed in the soothing scent of clean sheets as he relaxed, letting the bed suck him in gently. Comforting crimson wrapping around his body and Harry's body warmed the sheets and himself.

Harry's comfort was short lived as when he rolled over onto his back. A large lump of what felt like iron was jetting out from underneath him right around where his pants pocket was.

Harry shot out of bed to wrestle the unknown object from under him. He had suspected some random article had snuck its way into the sheets from the Room of Requirement. Sitting up Harry looked down to see what it was, but nothing was there. He realized it wasn't under his pants but... inside his pocket?

Patting his cloths, he felt something was in his pocket that shouldn't have been there.

He didn't place anything into his pocket so where did… Harry's eyes lit up.

"The mirror?" he wondered aloud to himself in a bare whisper.

Putting his Hand into his pocket Harry pulled out a fist sized ruby rose colored stone. Harry's eyes shot out as he stared at the rough edged and rugged ruby in his hand. His eyes widened in realization. In his pocket was the Philosopher's Stone.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Harry asked himself.

xXxXx

A reminder to all, the last chapter was re-edited to hopefully better convey the story so if you haven't read it, tell me what you think. If not, I shall take a breather and then begin working on chapter thirteen, my favorite number. Update will hopefully be done within the week unless I add a few stuffs.

I'd also like to say thank you to all who review, It really helps motivate me to keep going, several of you even gave me a fare amount of inspiration for the next year to look forward too. Until then I hope you continue to look forward to these quick releases, they won't last after Book I is done. Till next update or reply.


	13. Chapter 13 :: The Unseen

Book I :: Chapter 13 :: The Unseen

Harry stared mindlessly at the stone until his grandfather clock tolled. Harry glanced over briefly as rang low in melancholy, informing him that it was finally morning. As it rang, he waited silently as the sound rolled over him into silence.

He mindlessly rolled the stone in his hand in wonder. It looked and felt like the genuine article. Like he had read before, the stone was a deep blood red color. Its abrasive coal-like shape, jagged and rigged, glimmered beautifully against the prismatic river of colors shining from the jewel like glass bead on his night stand.

How many years did he spend investigating the stone? How many failed trials and errors to create the stone and from it, its antithesis? Why now, after finding a new drive to live did he finally acquire the legendary stone lost to the ages.

It was like some kind of cruel joke. A mockery to all his trials and tribulations.

"How did I even get the stone?" Harry asked aloud. Tossing it up into the air Harry caught it passively. It was in his pocket. His oversized jeans pocket.

Thinking back Harry retraced his steps. Did he acquire it from the Room of Requirement? No, that was unlikely. Even if it slipped into his pocket, he surely would have noticed it. Then again, he didn't notice it until he laid on it in his bed.

While pondering Harry thought back to how the mirror had shown him the stone in his possession.

"Was it the mirror? But it was only an artifact that reflects one's inner most desires..." Harry pondered aloud.

It couldn't be. He had no interest in the stone, no real desire for it. He didn't even get a good look into the mirror either. It didn't make any sense.

To say he was befuddled was like saying Ron Weasley ate three times his body mass in food. Still the question alone stumped him. He needed to know. How did he get it? Why was it in the school in the first place? Wasn't supposed to be underneath that trap door in the third-floor corridor?

Everything Harry knew told him that the stone was on the third floor underneath the trapped door guarded by Fluffy. That was the best place to put it… unless the protections weren't completed or something else was at work.

"Dumbledore…" Harry mumbled out. It was a possibility. The man he knew was a clever, manipulative bastard. However, what wasn't the point. Getting a Tribusos Canis of all things to guard a trap door meant that whoever placed it there was sure as hell determined to protect whatever lied within. If the stone should be anywhere, it should have been beyond that trap door. It should have been there for a long time too. The headmaster at the start of the term said none should enter unless they wished to face a painful death.

"… Then again, he never said not to go to the third-floor corridor…" Harry thought aloud. That pretty much meant the man intended people to go there. Was that a trap then? Was the dog and the trapdoor a ruse to trick someone?

Even so, it didn't make sense to Harry. Taming a Tribusos Canis was hard work, managing it even more so. That at least to his mind was far too much effort for a mere ruse and that wasn't even taking into consideration how many other 'protections' existed beyond the dog.

"Snape's one of the teachers protectin' the stone…" Harry said to himself. "One of… more than one teacher… multiple protections… and yet…"

And yet here it was shimmering in his hand, the very stone that was supposed to be protected.

If it was because of the Mirror, why would the Mirror of all things hold it on the fifth floor, two floors above where it should have resided. Thinking back Harry tried to recall if the mirror was always there but he didn't know if he had ever been in that particular classroom before.

"Hogwarts, you just have to be a massive castle don't you." Harry sarcastically complained.

Twirling it in his hand Harry could feel the warmth of the magic flowing within the magic gem like stone. "So… what do I do with you now?"

He could try to destroy it, but would that change anything? He could make use of it, but again it wasn't like he wanted anything to do with immortality to begin with. He could reverse engineer it and make his own. Not a bad idea but what would he do with said duplicate?

What would he do with his own stone? Transmute dirt into gold? Why bother. He already knew where the Hand of Midas resided, it was just a matter of getting to it. Money was a concern but making rare gems was a far more lucrative venture honestly.

With magic and a few runic arrays, he could easily produce and cultivate and sell high quality gems so cheap that even Harry Winston and Cartier would salivate with galleons in their eyes.

Sitting up Harry paced the stone on his writing desk he glared at it menacingly.

The stone was the pinnacle of alchemical knowledge and Harry now had that very stone. To someone like Harry who had search for such a thing, the stone was a great temptation not in what it could do but what it represented. Knowledge.

Harry had wealth and no need for gold. What gold he would need he could make on his own and should he truly need an absurd amount, he could easily acquire with a bit of tomb raiding.

As for eternal life, Harry already had that once already and lived the majority of his trying to end it. He could recall every attempt he had made to die and be reunited with his loved ones. Every painful ritual, every knife cut, every scar, spike, flame, burn, potion, blood ritual, and curse used in an attempt to end his own life.

Harry no longer feared death. What Harry feared was living, or more accurately living alone.

That primal fear of solitude that had haunted his future self. Eventually that accursed immortality would return in his later years and curse him again, if he didn't retain it.

No, if anything the stone was a godsend. Right now, Harry had no way of safely confirming his own mortality. With Ginny and Hermione alive again, Harry had reason to live. The question wasn't 'did he want to live', It was 'would he have to live and suffer alone again'.

Could he do it? Yes. Harry had plenty of experience and knowledge regarding the stone, just not the knowledge to make one.

If he did, then atop of the added knowledge of the stones existence and creation he could also have a means of securing their lives.

But should he? Closing his eyes Harry thought carefully. He thought, and thought until finally a thought gave rise to a single question, 'What do I have to lose from learning?'

At worse he actual succeeds in creating a Grand Elixir, at worse he creates a failed production. The sweet spot would be creating something that doesn't grant immortality but rather prolongs life and reduces the degradation of aging.

Creating an elixir that promotes or delays death would be better than any immortality elixir. After all an out was what he had been searching for his entire life.

Hearing a knock coming from the roof of his trunk Harry left the stone into his dresser. Climbing out and was surprised to see Hedwig in all her feathery glory looking quite peeved at him.

"Hey girl, looks like you had a long trip." Harry greeted picking her up and brushing out some of her ruffled feathers. The poor girl must have had quite a flight as she was considerably ruffled. Her beautiful feathers where a mess and all over the place, her head was slightly drooped, and most incriminating was her lack of retort. So tired was she that she simply slept within Harry's arms as he gently tried to brush out her ruffled feathers.

"Sleep well girl, you'll get all my bacon tomorrow morn' for this last week's jobs. Looking at her leg Harry pulled off her load and placed it on the desk within his dorm room. He was thankful that he wouldn't need to send the poor girl off again for so many messages at one.

The first was a letter from Ginny.

_Dear Harry_

_Sorry I haven't replied lately the gnomes in our garden have been particularly pesky. I tried your advice, you know the one about punting them. I think it worked, there seem to be less this time but they're a lot more cautious now than usual. _

_Can't wait for Ron to return, then I can dump this on him. I'm still looking forward to Hogwarts. Don't tell anyone else but I've been practicing magic myself without anyone finding out. I can't wait to show my brothers next year when I'm beating them out in tests and stuff._

_Speaking of brothers, the Twins sent a letter home to us. Sucks they got detention. Mom wants to know why but didn't say. Thanks for that by the way. I'm so glad told me it's because they pelted their teacher with snowballs. From what I've heard I don't really like Professor Quirrell that much. Call me crazy but something is off about him if he is a defense teacher with the temperament of a shaking leaf._

Harry wondered who told her about Quirrell. Did the twins tell her?

_Don't tell Ron but I'm really glad he isn't going to be here this Christmas. He's my brother and all but sometimes he can be such a prat. I mean he's just sooo immature at times. Once he's made up his mind that he hates something there's no changing it._

_Speaking of which, I'm sorry about that._

_You know what I mean being in Slytherin and all. He's probably said all kinds of things about you just cause you're in Slytherin. I mean come on, my whole family knows how much I wanted to go and the only person who's really given me the whole Hogwarts tour thing is you. By the way, do you regret being a Slytherin? I mean from what I've heard and what you've said being a Slytherin really sucks yet you always sound so proud that you're a Slytherin. Maybe I shouldn't ask but why is that?_

_Anyway, I'm really excited for Christmas this year. My family and I are visiting one of my brothers. He works with dragons and he's super cool. Hope your Christmas is just a cool, though being in the castle dungeons you'd probably want something warmer. Hey there's an idea I'll see if I can get mom to send you a sweater, merlin knows you could use it in the cold dungeons right._

_Anyway, I can't wait to hear from you soon. Knowing you, something interesting is bound to happen. At least that's if you take what Ron says as true. I mean letting a Troll into the school, come on. Anyway, Marry early Christmas._

_Sincerely Ginny_

_P.S. give Hedwig a break, she looked pretty tired from flying all the way here._

Harry reread the letter twice. Did Ginny always have a negative view about Ron and what was that about 'his owl'? How did Ginny know Hedwig was his owl let alone her name? She could have been a regular out from the owlery. Did she already know about the owlery? He couldn't recall telling her about it since he didn't really use it himself.

Before he could follow this train of thought, Hedwig's cry reminded him that he still had a very grumpy girl to take care of.

"Sorry Hedwig, I'm going, I'm going." Harry replied as Hedwig sleepily demanded breakfast.

Leaving his trunk Harry shivered at the crisp cold air as it touched his skin. Pulling himself out of his trunk Harry closed it quickly and made his way down into the common room. There Harry looked around to find that the inhabitants were long gone from the dormitory. Unwrapped paper from presents and gifts lay strewn about the room as the common room fire sucked away what little warmth was present in the dungeons.

"Can't believe how much I miss the warmth of the other common rooms." Harry muttered as a shiver shot through him.

Spotting a lone package sitting on a table to the side Harry was about to ignore it when he spotted something odd about it. The brown packaging was nothing to look at and poorly wrapped, although hastily rapped seemed more precise description. What stood out was the fact that Harry could have sworn his name was on it.

A closer look revealed it did. In elegant cursive the note read:

_To: Harry James Potter, _

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. I now return it to you. Use it well._

"This is a scam or trap if I've ever seen one." Harry stated blandly.

Staring blankly at the letter Harry passed it aside to look within the contents of the parcel.

Upon its unwrapping Harry pulled out a shining and almost silvery mahogany piece of cloth which upon closer inspection was actually a very oversized cloak. It looked eerily familiar. Harry looked at it intently for a moment before placing it down and waving his wand over it, casting what detection spells he knew.

"one, two, three... four... eleven..." Harry counted as with each draw of his wand relieved a glowing light on some point of the cloak. Three tracers, two markers, and six spells he couldn't identify other than one which was some kind of anchor. Two were relaying something, and three seemed to be placed with the purpose of disrupting something, but without knowing what the spells were, he couldn't identify what that something was.

Heading back into his trunk Harry went to one of his drawers and pulled out a large vial the size of one's hand. "Glad I took the time to brew these up." Harry muttered.

Within was a putrid gray liquid that when Harry uncorked released vivid purple smoke. Handing up the cloak Harry placed the vial underneath wafting it so the smoke passed over the cloak and all of its folds.

Within a matter of minutes on top of the eleven spots Harry had already found, another eight locations on the cloak started to turn purple as the smoke made contact with it.

"A total of nineteen forms of magic cast on this thing." Harry concluded re-corking and applying a sealing charm on the vial. Looking over the old looking cloak Harry wondered why someone would place so many spells on something they were returning to him. The first thought that popped into his mind was someone had cursed it and wanted to do him harm.

The first few spells he found however dissolved that suspicion. No, in all likelihood someone wanted to keep track of him when and if he chose to wear the cloak. The question was why? Why would someone give him an old cloak and expect him to wear it? What cloak would require nineteen different spells as a precaution to keep track of him, eight of which seemed more like concealment and anchor charms if his suspicions were correct.

His eyes shot wide as a stray idea crashed into his mind.

"No – it couldn't be." Harry shouted as he spit out the words in a single breath.

Deciding to take a leap of faith Harry placed the cloak on him and didn't see anything strange happen. Looking down Harry started to understand why someone would put so much effort in order to track it.

"An Invisibility Cloak." Harry thought aloud as he looked down and saw his body was gone. "No, it's MY Invisibility Cloak." Harry realized in a shout of amazement. This was the same cloak he had carried with him for years. It was one of the most powerful and well-made Invisibility Cloaks in the world.

No wonder someone put so much effort to track him. What it didn't explain was the need for nineteen damn spells, some of which were concealed with clearly great effort.

A simple invisibility cloak had plenty of easy counters to combat its use. Sound, smell, summoning charms, trace charms, disturbance detection charms, trap hexes, plenty of methods. Someone clearly went to a great wealth of effort to keep track of him.

Without the knowledge of how to make a Magic Clinging Potion, something he picked up and learned from some surviving Chinese wizards, Harry wouldn't have been able to know the existence of those concealed eight spells.

Removing them wouldn't be an issue since he now had a Runeforge but it did make Harry wonder. Now that he thought of it, he never did try to see if the cloak had any spells on it. He also lost the cloak before he found his last Runeforge. Harry's curiosity on if he could replicate the cloak died when he placed it onto the forge. The Kaleidoscope like pattern of its original magic was way beyond his current skill levels. He'd have to wait until he was in fourth or fifth year when his magic had time to develop before he even attempted something of this level.

For now, Harry went about meticulously removing each magic tracer, and spell placed on the cloak, all the while he wondered who gave it to him and why they went to such lengths to keep a tab on him.

A cloak of invisibility was indeed valuable but placing nineteen spells on it when only five spells would suffice was overkill, borderline obsessive.

'_Your father left this in my possession'_

"Dumbledore." Harry concluded. Dumbledore must have sent it to him. He was one of the last few individuals that had met with his parents before they were killed. It also felt like it would match his MO. Only Dumbledore – to Harry's knowledge anyway – would be so manipulative and cautious as to place so many spells on anyone's possession. Anything like his cloak which granted someone that much freedom just didn't mess with his obsessively controlling nature.

Completing the task of removing the last mark of foreign on the cloak Harry watched as its mahogany color faded away and left a diamond like shimmering silk cloak, white and thin like a paper-thin sheet of snow. It sparked and hummed softly with a warm and gentle magic.

His eyes shot wide at the sudden change. "Well… that just happened." He whispered aloud in stupefied shock.

Taking in the drastic change in its appearance Harry smiled. He didn't know why but he felt happy with the change. It felt, it just felt right.

Slinging it over himself again Harry was surprised at how light it was and how it clung to him without feeling intrusive. It didn't so much as drag and mysterious it seemed to fade as it reached his feet. Yet despite that when Harry looked in a mirror there was no indication of him being there.

Heading to the letter Harry picked it up. A small purple smug lay in the bottom left side of the note. Casting a removal charm Harry removed another tracer from the letter this time.

"Seriously Dumbledore... I'm gonna have to be careful around you if your putting tracers on object around me." Harry stated to himself. He didn't know why, but somehow, he drew Dumbledore's attention. So much for keeping under the radar.

"… Really Harry." He asked himself as several reasons popped into his head. "Your and Obscurus, disappear and reappear regularly throughout the castle, defeated a troll, and you already no he has some form of interest in you since he placed you with your relatives."

Harry decided to ignore his bout of stupidity and instead grabbed the newly liberated cloak from the Runeforge.

Deciding to take the cloak for a test drive, Harry made his way out of the dorm and traversed through the halls.

It was amazing. As Harry made his way down, he noticed several key features of the cloak. The first was that it felt weightless. If not for the dim shimmer of the cloth as he moved Harry doubted, he would be able to tell if he had it on or not. The second was that everyone in the hall seemed to avoid him unconsciously. Walking down Harry saw Ron rushing to the great hall to fill his gullet, and for no reason swerved to avoid Harry.

The only reason Harry knew Ron didn't see him was because there was a distinct lack of a scowl on Ron's face as he passed.

It was also soundless. Not so much as an echo of his own footsteps reverberated in the halls. Harry wondered how other senses were affected by the clock. Could his smell be detected while underneath it? If not, this might very well be the stealthiest cloak he'd ever seen.

"Now I feel annoyed that I didn't check this out back when I had it before." Harry grumbled, angrier at himself more than anything else. It was such a waste.

What about magic?

Harry thought about that for a moment. Did the cloak hide him from magic? He wished he had one of the seven All-Seeing-Eyes-of-the-Gods. Harry used to use the powerful Persian relics to detect the placement of runes and magic based traps back when the Muggle War was at its peak. Shame he didn't have one now. It would have been dead useful in finding out the limits of the cloak. Then again, he didn't know from where he got the one in the first place.

When Harry approached the Great Hall, he removed the cloak and folded it under his arm. In hindsight he wished he thought about bringing it into the most populated spot in the school a little more carefully before he arrived, but Hedwig's breakfast was more important to him as the girl justly deserved her reward.

Walking in Harry with the cloak hanging over his arm he quickly sat down, grabbed a few eggs and a slice of treacle tart, and proceeded to eat it quickly. A few people already there glanced at his arrival. As a few Gryffindor's left they gave him a 'Merry Christmas' before leaving.

Ever since the Quidditch match his acceptance within Gryffindor was a thing of legend. The first welcome Slytherin in Gryffindor.

"Then again," Harry thought as he spotted the twins arrival, "With friends like them it was only a matter of time before they gave him consideration."

Fred and George greeted Harry with great big smiles.

"Sup Harry." George greeted cheerily.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Fred declared happily.

Harry returned their wishes but sputtered into a fit of laughter as Ron glared at the twins associating with said Slytherin.

"Looks like your brother still doesn't like me." Harry confirmed once he had collected himself.

"Ignore the git Harry." Fred said.

"Wanker isn't worth it really." George continued.

"We know you're a cool chap." Fred added.

"True dear Brother,"

"Nothing like the other Snakes."

"By the way Harry,"

"Get anything good for Christmas?"

"Our Mom sent you a gift,"

"Probably a sweater,"

"Family tradition, it is." The Twins concluded as they went back and forth like a tennis match. George presented Harry with a package who's packaging was significantly better than what his cloak was wrapped in.

"Thanks George. Give Mrs. Weasley my regards." Harry said.

The twins looked at each other awkwardly.

"What the matter?" Harry asked noticing the change in expressions.

"Harry, bit off question this is but," Fred started.

"but can you tell us apart?" George continued.

Now it made sense. "Yeah," Harry confirmed pointing at them respectively, "You're Fred and you're George."

"How?" the twins began in sync.

"Secret." Harry stated smugly.

"Come off it Harrikins, how do you know?" Fred asked.

Harry pondered for a moment and thought about what the hell. "It's your magic. Everyone has their own magic and that's how I can tell."

"You can feel-"

"-our magic?"

The twins said in pairing.

Harry shrugged. "Sort of. Its more accurate to say I feel a slight difference when looking at the two of you. I say magic because it's honestly the only thing I can figure out. Don't really get it myself, but I get the same feeling on a much bigger scale when I'm around Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Fred, you remind me of Professor McGonagall and you George remind me of Flitwick a bit." Harry explained.

The twins looked at Harry and shrugged, looked back, and spoke in unison.

"Harry, chap, that's weird."

Harry smiled. "You're telling me."

Harry and the Twins looked up as the doors to the great hall opened as several people snickered around the hall.

"Yo, Harry, check out Greengrass and Davis." George chuckled out completely distracted by the scene entering the hall.

Both Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis had their hair in matted layers of blue and green and bed head that was impressively worse off than Harry's own crow's nest.

Harry watched along with the Twins as the two made their way to Professor Snape, reluctantly.

"Wonder what happened to those two?" Fred asked.

"Potions failure I bet." George guessed.

"Forgetfulness Potion" Harry said causing the twins to give him an appraising eye. "They were in the common room last night studying and they left the 2 drops of Lethe River Water to gently heat over 20 seconds."

"And their hair?" The twins asked in sync.

"No idea. Side effect of trying to clean up maybe?" Harry suggested.

"I can see that happening." George added as he compiled an assortment of biscuits to his plate.

"So, Harry, get anything good for Christmas?" Fred asked.

Harry shrugged, "I got one present thought I don't know exactly who it's from."

The twins looked at each other and George still holding a mouth full of eggs shrugged in a gesture for Fred to reply. "How do you not know who it's from?"

"The letter didn't say. Though if I had a guess, I'd say it was the headmaster who sent it."

Swallowing George coughed slightly to regain his wind. "Why would he send a gift to you?"

Harry smiled slyly. "It's not really a gift, more like he was returning it. Apparently, it was a cloak my dad owned."

"A cloak?" George asked with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of gift is a cloak?"

Harry laughed at this, "What kind of gift is a sweater."

As both of the twins shouted, "Hey!" in response, Harry couldn't help but laugh mirthfully. "Sorry, sorry. I'm joking. Though you have to see my it from my point of view."

Shrugging Fred agreed, "Yeah I see your point, but seriously the sweaters are a family tradition of sorts."

"Hey, maybe the cloak is something similar; Something passed down in your family." Fred suggested.

"Yeah, that be totally wicked." George agreed. "Mind if we see it?"

Harry looked at them with a contorted face of confusion. Looking down at the bench, Harry's cloak was stuck beneath George's bum. "Sure, but you're already sitting on it."

George eyes shot wide as if he suddenly felt the folded mass of said cloak beneath him. Shifting around he pulled out the silvery silk cloak his eyes wide. Harry observing carefully noticed that until he had pointed it out, George was completely oblivious to the item in question.

"George, not cool dude. Sitting on his family's heirloom like that." Fred teased with contained laughter.

"It wasn't on purpose, I swear… besides we don't know if it's an heirloom." George retorted before looking apologetically at Harry. "Seriously, sorry mate. I swear, I didn't even feel it until a second ago." He muttered handing it over to Harry. Harry just waved it off as he took the cloak from George.

"So, what kind of cloak is it?" George asked. Now that he had a better look, he realized it wasn't just any ordinary cloak.

Looking down Harry face turned hard. Holding his tongue his eyes were lost in contemplation.

"You okay there mate?" George asked.

"Either your thinking too hard or you seriously need to use the bathroom." Fred jokingly added receiving a playful shove from his brother.

"No, I'm fine… was just considering if I should or not…" Harry mumbled out. Sharpening his eyes at touch he looked at the twins. "How good are you at keeping a secret?"

The grins on their faces vanished.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" Fred said with a shake of his head and look of disapproval.

"All this time I thought you were smarter than that." George added.

"Indeed, brother of mine. How can you think that we-"

"-the resident pranksters of Hogwarts-"

"Could ever not be capable of holding a secret." The stated in unison after trading on and off in quips.

Harry's gaze remained firmed and the two recognized that this was a serious consideration.

Looking at each other they nodded. "We can keep a secret Harry." Fred stated confidently.

"Weasley honor." George stated proudly.

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow higher.

"Gryffindor's honor?" Fred suggested.

Harry shook his head, "How about on your ambition." Harry replied with a smirk.

"How do you-" George started to ask but stopped as Harry raised his finger.

"Nyphadora-don't-say-my-name-Tonks" Harry smugly stated.

"Figures she'd rat us out." George stated.

"She never did like that valentines prank we pulled on her last year after all." Fred contemplated.

"If your quite done?" Harry asked a smidge annoyed he stood up and looked over at the Slytherin's table.

Greengrass and Tracey were still there, a good sign since it meant the dorm was currently empty.

"Sorry Fred, George I promised Hedwig some bacon. Do you mind coming with me? There's something I want to ask you." Harry said with a sparkle of insanity in his eye. A gaze that Fred and George knew quite intimately as it was the look of someone plotting a plan, a look they had themselves before ever prank.

"Sure." Fred said realizing what was going on.

"Give us a second." George finished.

Harry picking up his cloak and his bacon and left the Great Hall. A moment later Fred and George had joined him, and Harry guided them to the Slytherin Dormitory.

"Wait seriously? Your bringing us into..." George whispered.

"Slytherin's dormitory?" Fred finished.

"Yeah, it's not against the rules to bring someone with you. Is that a problem?" Harry asked.

"Nope not a problem. Just wicked." They both declared with wild grins.

"You two have never been here before?" Harry asked in a bit of a surprise. "I'd figure you'd have snuck in at some point to prank someone at some point given their reputation."

"We've tried but…" George petered off to be finished by Fred.

"The bastards are a surprisingly tight-lipped bunch… unlike some of our roommates."

Harry nodded even as he read a little of their surface thoughts. Turned out this was their first time inside the Slytherin Common room but more importantly was the feeling of suspense and faith that emanated from them. Harry smiled warmly.

Trust was something he valued greatly, and Harry knew that he'd need allies in the future. But for right now Harry felt like he finally gained something more important. Friends that were loyal and trustworthy. Harry swore he'd make sure that he'd look out for them in the future.

They were funny when it was needed but could always turn it down a bit when in the presence of matters most grave. While Harry might want to keep most of himself hidden from the world, these two he felt would be life long friends and allies. In Harry's mind this was a good month overdue, but there was no better time than now when the house was all but vacant.

"Wow, it's a lot greener than I expected" Fred stated with a chuckle the sarcasm rolling off his lips. Harry rolled his eyes at the comment seeing as most of the common room was bland and gray.

"Just be quiet and follow me." Harry snapped. "I'm pretty sure no one's here and it's best if no one knows we, that means the two of you are here."

The twins mimicking a zipper closing over their lips and followed after Harry to his dorm room. Gesturing them inside he closed the door.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" George asked.

"Not that sneaking around the snake pit isn't fun on its own." Fred said grinning at his twin.

"I'm going to share with you two secrets of mine. Think of them as my Christmas presents to you." Harry explained. Opening his trunk Harry stepped inside and disappeared into its depths, leaving Fred and George gobsmacked outside.

"Get your arses moving and get in here…" Harry's voice demanded as it carried out into the room.

Moments later the two entered mimicking Harry. It was funny watching the two twins looking around speechless at the interior of Harry's trunk.

"Merlin's sagging balls Harry!" Fred explained.

"You have an expanded Trunk!?" George asked.

"Inspired and bought after seeing Newt Scamander's trunk." Harry explained.

"Wicked."

"Wicked."

"Sorry that there's so little space, haven't had the chance to clean up yet." Harry laughed. He really liked the twins and the fact they never seemed to take life too seriously. Surrounding them was more magic than one could find in any classroom with a few artifacts that were practically priceless and all they could mutter was, 'wicked'.

"In any case for my first secret," Harry began, drawing their attention. With a dramatic flourish of movement Harry wiped his cloak open and wrapped it around himself, vanishing before their eyes.

"Bloody hell is that…!?"

"I believe it is, dear brother."

The two gazed gob-smacked at Harry as his head reappeared from out of the cloak.

"Yup an invisibility cloak." Harry confirmed with a grin. "And if I had to guess it's not an ordinary one. I might be wrong, but I think it's a more powerful version of one with a notice-me-not charm powered on steroids and caffeine."

Handing the clock to George, Fred and Harry watched as he put it on and vanished completely. Interestingly enough Harry was shocked as he could still see the silver cloak covering George.

"I can't believe it, it really is an invisibility cloak." Fred cheered. "How'd you get it?"

Glimpsing at Fred it was clear that George was invisible to him, yet for Harry it looked like he was doing a poor imitation of a Halloween bed sheet cosplay of a ghost.

"Already told you it was a gift, remember the one I think Albus sent." Harry stated handing Fred the letter that came with it. "And I'm pretty sure it's not a normal one."

"Oh right… Sorry bout that. I'm just shocked. These are bloody rare they are."

"I know," Harry responded to George, "But something is different about this one."

"You already said that Harry." Fred chuckled out.

Harry sighed as he nodded, "I know, Fred."

"What makes you say that?" George asked popping his head out of the cloak. "I mean, what makes you think it's special?"

"Well for starters I could still see you even when you put on the cloak and secondly everyone seems to avoid me when I was wearing it. Even going so far as to swerve in an empty hallway for no reason." Harry explained. "You even sat on it and didn't notice it until I told you that you were.

The twins looked at the cloak like it was the most amazing and mysterious object they had ever seen. "That's not normal I'm guessing." Harry guessed to which they both agreed nodding with eager interest. Harry's cloak wasn't normal.

"Its not." George answered, "Most cloaks are simply invisibility. If it makes people avoid you, blimey that's some wicked high-level magic that is."

"Harry do you mind if we use your cloak once and awhile?" Fred asked tentatively. "I mean, we'll return it and everything but, with this we could do a lot a, um… stuff, you know."

"Sure, just ask and I'll lend it to you. In fact, I brought you here so I could tell you that I would lend it to you if you wanted to use it."

"Really?" George asked inquisitively while trying not to bounce on the balls of his feet.

The lending of an invisibility cloak especially a special one like Harry's was practically unheard of. Such objects were considered family heirlooms, even a family secret.

"That be awesome Harry."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't pick on people I like too much, or I'll take it back." Harry smirked slightly.

"You two minus Hermione and Tonks are pretty much my only friends here, so I wanted to get something for you. Wasn't able to find anything to give to you that you might like." Harry smirked out as the twins both tested and examined the cloak. "Plus, I kind of needed a second opinion about it. Don't know much about commonly owned cloaks and stuff plus I don't really have the knowledge of higher end magics that you guys might know."

"Leave it to us Harry," George stated.

"No sneaky cloak is going to pull the wool over our eyes." Fred reaffirmed.

Harry watched as the two eagerly went into some kind of investigatory mode as they folded and unfolded the cloak inspecting it closely.

Leaving them to their study Harry brought Hedwig her bacon before anything else could distract him. Placing it before her, Harry watched the peaceful heave of her chest rise and fall as gentle slumber entertained his closest companion. Harry sat down, feeling more tired than ever as he watched both the twins, toiling over the cloak, and Hedwig's comforting sleep.

"By the way, what was the second thing you wanted to show us?" Fred asked drawing Harry's attention back towards the twins.

"Oh right, I wanted to ask if you wanted a partnership of sorts." Harry said as he returned to look at his sleeping companion.

"Partnership?"

Harry nodded oblivious to the fact that both were now looking at him. "Yeah, I'm not an idiot you two. I've heard of some of the stunts you've pulled from the seniors. I've also heard tales of your abysmally passable grades." Harry stated with a knowing look. "Sorry, but I doubt someone able to sneak into Sprouts office in second year and place color changing spells on all her plants could possible be barely passing charms in their second year."

Fred and George looked at each other and sighed. "We really need to stop bragging to others about our successes."

"Too true."

Harry chuckled. "I may be a first year but I'm not an idiot. I'm pretty observant and listen carefully to what people say… and what they don't."

Gently patting Hedwig, he glanced at the Twins. "I don't have a lot of fun in my life and well, being around Tonks and you guys I can't help but want to have a bit more fun in life. I'm pretty good at acquiring ingredients plus I'm wicked at Potions."

"So, you want to play with the big boys Harry?" Fred teased with a smidge of arrogance born of both confidence and pride.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "In a way. I just want to take part and who knows, if you guys start going big, I'd be more than happy to help you guys along the way." Harry said cheerfully. "Heaven knows I don't get out of this trunk often enough and who knows, maybe you'll come up with some ploy that I can get behind and work off of."

Fred looked between his brother. "What do you think?"

George pulled his brother close with his arm over his shoulder in a two-man huddle. "Well he is supposedly really good at potions, and he's a treasure trove of inside information."

"True, true." Fred agreed as he reasoned out their decisions. Looking around he also added, "Not to mention he does have a nice collection of stuff here. Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors, most of this stuff I don't even recognize."

"Not to mention he does seem to know stuff we don't know about."

Fred nodded at George's contribution. "Think we can trust him?"

"Oh, dear brother, what kind of question is that?" George asked.

"A stupid one dear Brother." Fred replied with a grin.

Pulling away the two twins grinned maddeningly, "Alright Harry I think we can consider something of a partnership." Fred replied.

"However, you got to give us some insider info on Slytherin if you do." George.

Harry smiled with a slight nod. "Fine by me, although you do realize I consider myself the only real Slytherin in this school, right?"

The twins chuckled at this and nodded in understanding. "So long as you know. Now that all that's over with," Harry stated pointing towards a wooden box on the ground the size of a coffee table, "Look inside there and take what you could use. Need more space for new products anyway."

Curious the Twins went over and opened said box. Like a wooden cabinet it opened up with an assortment of draws that opened up to reveal more drawers and doors within. Inside the many compartments were potions. Hundreds of vials of potions hand brewed by Harry himself doing his free time studies. Each vial had a color strip around it with any assortment of colors within.

"Word to the wise, blue striped is safe and helpful, yellow is used with caution, red is harmful, black stripes means deadly. Have fun." Harry smirked as he saw the look of shock on the twins' faces.

"Bloody hell, Harry." Fred shout out in dismay.

"You've been holding out on us." George added in is two pints. "When did you manage to make these."

Harry shyly rubbed his head as he answered, "I've been rather bored this last week. I just kind of felt like doing it, so I just kept brewing new potions I learned or thought up."

"Blood hell," George whispered under his breath as he looked over all the potion vials within the box.

"Speaking of, why did you want to work with us in the first place. Don't get us wrong, we like working with a fellow prankster an all," Fred asked-

"But honestly we can't help but wonder why you're doing this. What's in it for you?" George finished. "By the way you got some dust on in your hair."

Harry chuckled aloud as he shook his head. "Besides making sure I'm on your good side and making sure Hermione and Tonks don't end up on the wrong end of your Pranks… just because I want too."

Turning to face a mirror Harry realized that George was right and a bit of fluff from Hedwig's stand somehow ended up in his hair.

George laughed at this, "So that's the great Harry Potter's desire huh. For some reason I thought it be grander."

Harry jerked forward... a though resting dangerously on his tongue at risk of toppling over.

Georges words playing in his head like a bad echo from a recorder. 'Harry Potter's desire'

George spotted Harry's frozen movement. "You alright there Harry? You kind of stiffened up."

Harry however was oblivious to the twins his mind racing.

"The mirror..." Harry croaked out. Fred and George looked curiously at Harry. "Something wrong Harry?"

But Harry didn't hear them. His mind racing over the possibility of an answer to his greatest question. The overbearing doubt that had hounded and haunted the recesses of his mind and deep in his heart. The single question that he had ignored and kept repressed ever since he met with Hermione on the train. Ever since she distances herself from him.

"Who was Harry Potter?"

The answer to such a question… was it really that simple?

Harry bolted from his station and ignoring the world around him tore through and out of his trunk.

He raced out of the dormitory and much like the seeker that he was sought out his objective with a reckless passion. So bold and careless was his want that he failed to notice the person he had knocked over as her flew down the fourth-floor corridor.

Reaching the door in question Harry flung the door open and saw the mirror draped and covered in a large cotton sheet. Charging forward Harry grabbed the canvas with both hands and flung it off.

With a hand still grasping the fabric tightly, Harry stared blankly at the mirror. His heart was racing, his chest forming great mountains and valleys with each breath. Sweat pooling along the rivets of his body as his lungs pound against him in desperate gulps of needed air. His old cousins over-sized clothing clinging to his body as he remained motionless.

In his hand the sheet that covered the mirror was gripped, shaking slightly in anticipation.

The mirror stood in all its foreboding glory, mocking him as it revealed nothing. Nothing was reflected with its empty form.

Stepping forward with a hesitant step Harry stared blankly at his reflection. Slowly as his fears rose his form shifted slightly within the mirror. His eleven-year-old self-blurred ever so slightly and did more so as he stepped closer towards the great artifact. Hope choked his throat as if a bezoar was lodged inside it.

With cautious and stiff legs Harry moved closer still, his legs dragging as if weighed by lead. There stating before him was reflected his one and deepest desire.

Harry felt all his strength give way from his legs. Like water without a glass Harry fell to the floor on his knees, a twisted smile warping his face. A slight chuckle passed his smiling lips before the impending collapse.

Snape shouted, "Mr. Potter. What do you think you're doing!"

After being ignored and nearly run over by Harry on the fourth floor the Professor's mood was almost as flammable as his oily hair. Harry sat there before the mirror immobile.

Indignation at being ignored the professor pressed forward with rising agitation.

"Mr. Potter fifty points from Slytherin for your arrogance and assaulting a..." Snape chided but halted upon seeing Harry's face.

Professor Snape was a man of many things. Pride, failures, cruelty, duty, dedication, but most of all he was a man rapt with grief. Grief could have been said to be what made up his drive to continue living, second only to revenge. So, for a man who had been haunted by his own grief for so many years the look upon Harry's face was one of the few that would give the nearly heartless man pause.

Relief. A crippling mad smile flaunting a form of insanity mixed with rationality that only those saved from insanity could bare. A smile that was more like a whimper of pain and tears then that of laughter.

Yes, it was a relief.

That was the only word that could describe Harry's expression as he broke out into tearful and mad laughter. Like a mad man Harry croaked and choked on himself as his strength left him.

Snape watched as Harry Potter, the son of the man he loathed and the woman he loved, laughed like a loon, tears balling form his eyes as he gazed emptily at the stone sky.

The man was left unsure what to do and for the first time in a long while, he was truly stumped as to what to do. A side of him was disgusted at the appearance of the boy, and yet on another side Snape couldn't help but find the sight of the boy enviable and equally terrifying.

xXxXx

This chapter took forever to get right. Also, I may or may not be distracted by this really fund game, Ancestors. Who knew apes were so much fun? In any case I tried really hard to get the flow right for this chapter so hats off were they're due. Next chapter the Conclusion to the Mirror and Harry's freedom from self-angst rationalization, mostly.


	14. Chapter 14 :: Mirrored Truths

Book I :: Chapter 14 :: Mirrored Truths

Harry awoke within the Hospital Wing, a calming and sleeping drought next to his bedside. A look towards the windows showed it was the middle of the night. Harry felt a slight bitter annoyance that waking up in the Wing was becoming a habit.

Tracing his hand over his cheek Harry could feel the raw flesh where his tears had saturated the skin leaving it red and puffy. Pulling the sheets off himself Harry walked out of the Hospital Wing like a mindless husk. Mindless however was the last thing Harry's mind was.

Slowly and almost fearful that it was a dream Harry wistfully returned to the mirror on the fifth floor. Stepping inside the room Harry saw the Mirror was now gone. His heart sank, leaving the room and returning to the hall.

Harry stood there uncertain of what to do. The empty halls of the school echoed the cold night wind's uncaring presence. Chilled and uncertain Harry felt his words drip off his lips unintentionally. An echo of a reminder from long ago.

"Help is always given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Looking up at the empty halls Harry cried out softly, "Please show me to the mirror..."

Seconds passed and nothing happened until a gentle rumbling could be heard down the hall. Turning around Harry saw Navi floating as a comforting blue glow. She flew down the hall waiting at the corners before whisking away to another hallway.

Following, Harry walking toward it with nothing but a thread of hope sustaining his rationality. Reaching the moving staircases Harry watched as the stairwell moved to meet his feet as he retracted the railing. Harry climbed the stairs. Up, then down. Down again, then right, leaving him standing firmly upon the third-floor left wing corridor. It was only a few meters away from the other door.

Once there a door handle budged rebelliously against its frame, standing tauntingly in front of Harry, ready to be opened. Harry grabbed the restless door as it seemed to rebel against its fingers feeling far harder to open then it should. Beneath his grip the handle quelled its movements and followed through with Harry's intent to enter.

Opening the door revealed the mirror standing alone within an empty stone chamber.

Harry felt tense again as the mirror shimmered tantalizingly in the moonlight. The stone walls and floor of the near empty room reflected the cold and cruel doubt that lingered inside Harry.

His body felt heavy as lead, bogged down as if caught in melted taffy. The distance between him and the mirror felt elongated even though it was a few feet away.

Pushing forward, ignoring his bodies plea to remain ignorant Harry pressed forward. Ever fearful that what he saw was a lie, that seeking the answer would come back to mock him eagerly, much like the rest of his life had till that point.

Standing before the Mirror for a third time Harry's reflection grinned back happily at him. With no tears to cry, his view was unhindered and strangely crisp with clarity. The image changed and grew as he drew closer and only once he was set right before the mirror to its image change fully.

Where an eleven-year-old Harry stood in the cold night, a lanky but muscular Harry who looked to be pushing thirty stood, proud and happy.

Within the mirror he stood tall with a small bundle swaddled within his hands. Next to him standing equally confident and similarly aged Hermione and Ginny on either side of him.

Hermione stood, an authoritarian figure that would put even McGonagall's reputation to shame, the image of a powerful and incorruptible Minister of Magic. Gentle, vibrant violet silk enchanted robes embraced her elegant and proud form, cutting a noble and imposing witch.

Her hair dressed back and caressing her left shoulder was groomed and tidy, no longer the bushy nest it was usually. Her teeth fix and her chest far fuller then her youthful counterpart, showed exactly how beautiful a woman she would become.

Ginny leaned on her broom, a heavily modified and fortified metallic Cleansweep. She was all grown up, just as he remembered and wore something Harry only made a few hundred years later for the Naturals he fought with.

While it didn't exist yet, she wore one of Harry's old battle cloaks. Black as midnight, it was woven out of a special spider silk forged and modified by alchemy and runic engravings.

Tough, durable, and almost impervious to magic, it was the magical equivalence of a level three bullet proof vest. Clearly filled to the brim with combat relics if the weighted look was anything to go by, Ginny cut an imposing figure that brought visions of a modern-day Athena to mind.

Her uniform reminded him of the WAS-909 uniform he himself wore in the military. She wore it much like a soldier, however unlike when he wore it, Ginny carried the black cloak as a witch trained in war.

Her petite chest and filled hourglass figure stood straight and tall even if it was slightly masked by the heavy mantle and cloak of her battle ware. Her brilliant crimson hair flowed down her shoulders on either side reminded Harry of silk woven flames. He could almost remember the feeling and the warmth those fiery red locks gave him between his fingers.

At first, he wondered why his innermost desire pictured her as a soldier but then he recalled how she was lost on the cusp of war. The memory while faded from both time and magic still held a solid image of a woman determined to crush anyone who'd harm her family.

Harry let his concerns slide as we looked back at the two women in the reflection.

The two stared at each other and then at Harry within the mirror. With great big grins plastered on their faces, they both took turns placing a gentle peck on Harry's cheek causing him to blush but smile as well. Placing an arm around Hermione, Harry returned Ginny's kiss and he let Hermione collapse gently into his side, her head resting lovingly on his shoulder.

Behind them Harry could see a shy boy behind Hermione, clearly a few years old, four or five, holding a book that was far larger than even Hogwarts: A History. Similarly, beside Ginny were two red headed twins of similar ages around four of five, were exchanging grins and snickers that reminded Harry eerily of Fred and George. They were both looked at the young boy behind Hermione and ever so often would double team and chase him around the feet of the tree adults.

But most importantly was the look in Harry's eye, the hollow look within his dark green eyes and glistened brightly like jewels when he stared at his loved ones. Those were his eyes. Not the eyes of a child lost nor the eyes of a man who sought after death with heartless abandon. Those were not the eyes of a child who gained knowledge, but the eyes of experience yet they were also not the eyes of the man he feared.

This was his true desire… The family he almost had, the children he could have had. Even in the foreground Harry could see the image of himself and Ginny, standing within a small picture frame with three children around them. Two boys, one girl. A reminder of his first family that Harry himself couldn't remember himself.

Harry sat down in front of the mirror. If he had tears, he would have bet his entire fortune that he would be crying at that very moment. He sat there half watching as his counterpart was shoved away by Hermione and Ginny who place a tender kiss on his lips. Pushing him back to return the favor to Hermione Harry watched as the three shared a moment together.

He was wrong. He didn't kill Harry Potter, replacing the child's mind. He didn't even erase all of his past returning himself to his youthful form. This was Harry Potter the man he wanted to become but failed to be. He failed but those feelings... they weren't a lie.

"It wasn't a lie." Harry choked out, simply sitting and gazing up at the mirror.

It was real, his desire to be with Hermione and Ginny. He wasn't lying to them or seeking out a long dead emotion. He wasn't lying to himself. No matter what became of him or what he went through with the ritual Harry now knew that everything he had done, everything he felt. These where _his_ feelings, _his_ emotions, _his_ wants, desires, and dreams.

He was Harry Potter.

He recalled the voice that he encounters the night he returned to the wizarding world. 'There was only one Harry Potter'.

How ironic that said doppelganger was partially responsible for his own self-doubt despite its words.

If his return to the past was just that and it was only his memories, then he wouldn't have seen the two of them within the mirror. Harry knew he'd more than likely be seeing his parents.

No, he saw Ginny and Hermione, his Ginny and Hermione. The dream that had haunted him for many years. A constant reminder of his own failings. The two women who raised him up from the ashes of pain and brought him happiness… who also triggered his darkest raising.

Harry sat their basking in this revelation for what felt like an hour. Sitting so still upon the cold stone Harry had lost feeling in his legs. He didn't care that he did. Watching the mirror play back his desire Harry felt a sense of salvation and hope drape over him. Despite the odd nature of his being, he was back and now had a second chance at living his dreams.

With his doubts ebbing away Harry was free to rationally think over the nature of his being there.

The ritual was designed to erase his existence, all of his being, both physical and magical.

The nature of his curse required it. As he understood it, Time and Space were like parallel lines, never intersecting and always interlocked. If living or existing was a line it would similarly exist as perpendicular to these two lines at a perfect ninety degrees. Move it down and both time and space and one could understand existence or experience.

His curse of immortality was worked along these lines by locking his being at various points. At the points of intersect Harry could be said to have been anchored to existence. The curse would warp these lines much like gravity would so they would overlap. Should his body be destroyed, the curse would warp his existence to a time where it wasn't and if his time was locked say by a spell or binding magic his special existence would shift to a point prior or later down the line. Trying to destroy both would simply have the curse bend both to such points before they were destroyed.

And inevitable loop of immortality and suffering.

The ritual to send him back was intent to make use of this nature. To warp the curse itself, himself, so far that his magic and his physical existence would go back so far that he would cease to exist. The curse having no point of time, space, or magic, to anchor onto would inevitably be broken and Harry himself dead… finally.

However, he didn't die, he was still alive. Anchored to his childhood self he was still alive. To the rest of the world he traveled back in time, but that wasn't accurate. He simply rewrote time as it stood. His ritual anchored his existence much like it would always do. Just instead of anchoring moments or seconds before his inevitable death, it anchored back to hundreds of years prior.

Harry could feel the need to laugh but kept it in. His goal was to die, and he came so close. What 990 year out of a thousand, only ten years short of death. He couldn't help but feel that life was mocking him that no matter what he did, he'd always fall short of his own demise.

It did however bring up a good question. Harry Potter received his curse sometime after he graduated Hogwarts or so he understood that to be the truth. Did that mean he was no longer immortal, or did the curse still lingers on him?

This question lingered but that thought of changing his grim future had Harry floating on air.

It didn't matter really. If he was immortal still, he'd simply have to share his immortality. He had the stone now so it would be a matter of time before his expertise in dying led him to perfecting his own stone. If he wasn't immortal, he could finally die like he always wanted too. No reason to rush it after surviving and returning after a thousand years.

So entranced and happy within his mind that Harry failed to notice Dumbledore standing within the doorway until he spoke, breaking him from his thoughts, "Back again Harry?"

Harry shot up wand pulled from his pocket, ready for an attack. His movements seamless and practiced from years of experience. The voice of his arch enemy alighting his adrenaline with fire and anger before he realized it himself. This was not the man he fought time and again all those years.

It always felt off, this aged man and the wizard that brought so much death to the world by his dogmatic teachings. They were similar yes, both in their appearance and ideals, but the biggest difference was the air around them. One screamed of death and decay, the one standing before him of wisdom and regret.

"You've left Poppy in a right state with your disappearance Harry," Dumbledore continued ignoring Harry's wand pointed right at him. "Her and might I add Professor Snape and two particular twins.

Harry felt a sheepish grin threatened to appear when he realized that he had left the twin inside his trunk earlier that day. "Guess they figured out how to get out." Harry thought.

"Sorry Sir." Harry muttered slowly lowering his wand but not once loosening his grip on it.

"I understand how enticing this mirror can be Harry, it is no matter. After visiting it so much I am sure by now you know what it does." Dumbledore said.

"It shows us nothing less than our deepest and most desperate desire." Harry said giving the mirror half a glance. When he looked back Harry saw that he had taken a little of the wind out of Dumbledore's sails and couldn't help but feel a spike of pride at it. The old wizard apparently had not expected Harry to have known how the mirror functioned.

"Then Harry you must understand that it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Many a man has wasted away in front of this mirror."

Harry gave a sad smile as he looked at the mirror, "I can believe that sir."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a critical eye. Harry showed no sign of longing for whatever the mirror showed him, nor did Harry seem to be looking at the mirror itself. What was he shown that left Harry so lost in thought in front of the mirror he wondered?

"Harry, perhaps you can fulfill an old man's curiosity." Dumbledore asked in his cheery and grandfatherly tone.

Harry gave a cautious eye at the man. The guarded look gave Dumbledore not but a moment of pause before he asked without hearing an answer, "Why have you returned to the mirror for a third time, Harry?"

"I wanted to know that what I saw was real." Harry answered with a dreamy expression. It was a look of hope.

Dumbledore let a frown appear as he warned, "Harry, whatever the mirror shows is not real. It is simply a reflection of your deepest wish. It does not foretell the future Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Perhaps that was the wrong way of putting it. I wanted to know what I saw the last time wasn't an illusion."

"An illusion?" Dumbledore asked intrigued.

"Yes, sir. A fear that has been haunting me since I got on the Express has loomed over most of my journey through this year. The mirror has proven my fears baseless. I wanted to make sure that what it showed me, wasn't something I made up myself in desperation. It may only be a reflection but that is still a reflection born of who I am."

Harry turned to face Dumbledore, "Not even you can call _my_ innermost desire false. Real or fake; this mirror has proven that my desires are real… that I am me."

Dumbledore looked at Harry through his half-mooned spectacles as his vibrant and sparkling purple robe dragged behind him.

"It's funny really," Harry continued with a relieved yet morbid sigh, "I made a vow to myself to pursue my desires, my wish, and I became afraid after a while that my wish wasn't my own. That I was under the sway of another again Professor."

"Again?" Dumbledore calmly said as his eyes widened at the implications that his knowledge created.

Harry continued on ignoring his question. "I was afraid that my wish wasn't my own. That my desires were a lie. However, this mirror, its magic showed me it wasn't. My wish, my desires, they are mine. I could only have acquired them if it was me who wished for it. While not my deepest wish, both were reflected in this mirror along with my deepest desire."

Yes, Harry thought to himself. This wasn't him traveling back in time but moving forward in time as he always had. There was, is, and will always be one Harry Potter.

Dumbledore however ignored this as he asked again, his mind racing, "Why would you believe that your wishes were not your own?"

Harry's smile vanished and a cold gripping frown scowled at the Headmaster. "You know full well Professor." Harry said with not, but a hint of sadness masked behind a cold and hateful tone.

"Most of my life my fate has been dictated for me. My choices and well being ignored so long as others benefited from it." Harry stated recalling how so long as the Dursley's could ignore the existence of magic it mattered not what happened to him.

"Harry, it does no one any good to dwell on doubt and the fears of control." Dumbledore said.

Harry froze, not a nerve fired within his boiling thoughts. He didn't just tell him what he thought he did. He did not just tell him not to worry about others manipulating his life. Harry looked at Dumbledore with clouded eyes as he continued.

"Your life has been filled with the loss of your parents, and now you may feel alone now but look around you Harry. You can find that you have made many friendships since you arrived, especially with the Weasley's twins and Ms. Granger." Albus continued.

Harry felt a cold a burning lump growing in the pit of his stomach as Dumbledore continued walking closer to Harry.

"Life has a tendency to throw us cruel and unforgiving fates, but the friendships we make, the people we love, they are things we make ourselves. So, Harry," Dumbledore continued as he placed a wrinkled hand on his shoulder, "Do not dwell on what misfortunes befall us and live looking forward to a brighter future."

Harry was shivering, his rage peeling off him with ripe indignation. Harry swung his arm smacking Dumbledore's hand off his shoulder.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked concerned as Harry stepped back his shoulder's quivering madly.

"Don't dwell, Professor? Are you telling me to forgive _and_ forget what they did to me?" Harry growled through gritted teeth.

"Vengeance and hate grants no one peace Harry." Dumbledore answered.

Harry bit his lip. "You didn't answer my question. Are you telling me that after everything they did, I should let everything go unpunished?"

"Harry, another lived similar to you fell down the path of vengeance seeking to bring justice on a world that had wronged him. Don't go down that path Harry. Nothing good will come of it." Dumbledore warned.

Harry still shaking with anger started laughing at Dumbledore. The aged wizard grew more worried and fearful watched as Harry seemed to descend into madness, before coming right back out of it.

"Sorry Professor, it's just funny. I had long since ignored what my relatives have done. So much so that I didn't care what became of them once I left. I even waited silently for death to free me from them. For good or ill, the moment I awoke in St. Mungo's I no longer cared what became of them. I was free of them." Harry said calmly staring at the floor.

Memories of all the pain and suffering flashed in Harry's mind but all of them felt dull, distant in the same manner that Harry viewed his relatives.

It was a reflection of Harry's first ten years. Those years felt bland, dim, almost grayed out. They were hollow and empty like that of a husk performing the motions but experiencing none of it. Like he wasn't completely there. Then again maybe he wasn't, Harry thought. His 'self' didn't stick until he turned into an Obscurus and awoke at St. Mungo's. It could explain why he didn't 'feel' anything during all those years.

They weren't a lie though. He did suffer and he did remember what they did. He wasn't lying either. In his heart of hearts, he didn't care about them. They could perish right in front of him and while sad at the death before him, Harry would feel no sadness for his uncle, aunt or cousin.

"No matter what they did, they never did it to me. My relatives hated magic. My aunt hated it for she lacked it. My uncle because it conflicted with his view of how the world worked. My cousin is the only one I could possibly care about because he simply mimicked what my aunt and uncle did, hate." Harry spoke coldly.

"Harry they can't be..." Albus started in an attempt to sway Harry's beliefs but was cut off by Harry when he continued.

"Blood isn't as trusting as you believe Professor. Family is something forged by love not blood. The Dursely's may have been of my blood but they're never considered me family." Harry stated coldly, his eyes staring into the depths of Albus's crystal blue. "and I can forgive them for it. I can understand. However, no child should go through what I did. All those nights of tasting iron in my mouth, the only thing that kept me going was dreams, DREAMS! Dreams where I went far away to another world where I could do amazing things."

Harry calmed himself and glared diffidently and proudly underneath the shadow of the man.

"Hogwarts is like a dream come true Professor. The Wizarding World for all its faults and bigotry is everything I could have hoped for. A release from the pain and suffering the Dursely's inflicted on me." Harry said nearly shouting. Confident and defying. In part he was lying, replacing his immortality with the name Dursley, however that change didn't change the feeling itself.

In the corner of his eye, Harry would have seen Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey hiding just beyond the door to the room, peering in. However, so focus was his ire directed at the source of his pain that Harry didn't.

"I'm an Obscurial Professor and you know why! Or do you ignore that inconvenient truth as well?" Harry asked rhetorically. His arm tense and his wand hot between his fingers.

Dumbledore looked confused at Harry's choice of words.

Harry grinned menacingly as he told another white lie, "I remember it Albus. That night. The night you ignored that one truth presented to you for your own purposes."

Raising his wand to eye level Harry pointed it directly at the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts. "They are the worst sort of Muggles imaginable." Harry quoted.

Dumbledore's eyes grew into full moons, each filled with shock and dismay. A gasp was uttered from the hall that both Harry and Albus noticed but ignored.

"I remember those words. The words Professor McGonagall said to you. At that time, she should have taken me from you and to somewhere safe, where I would have been loved. She didn't, and I forgive her for that. In the end she saved me and brought me to the world I had dreamed of for ten torturous years. She introduced me to my greatest wish."

The reunion with the people I loved.

"But you Albus, ignored those words. They didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were my relatives. Not that they could or would harm me. It didn't matter that my aunt was envious of magic and would take it out on me. Nor the fact that my Uncle hated anything that went against his beliefs!"

Harry let his wand drop back to his side, the weight of his shoulders visible for all to see.

"Harry you must forgive an old man's mistakes." Dumbledore wistfully asked, but Harry shook his head.

"I already have. But there are only so many second chances anyone can give Professor." Harry said shaking his head. Solemnly Harry spoke, "I did a lot of research since I entered this world. I have a house, a mansion apparently. Potter Manor the goblins called it, I think. The runes around that house are like many other ancient manors of ancient and noble houses. Those runes are some of the oldest and most powerful in existence. Some even predating laws the Ministry made making them illegal, allowed only due to a technicality that they were already there and couldn't be removed carelessly if at all."

"My parents had lived there. They knew that it was one of the safest places in the world. Not even You-Know-Who could have breached them quickly enough to have reached my parents. I know you convinced them to hide in Godric's Hollow. There was no other reason for them to hide there unless someone they trusted, someone of your notoriety advised them to perform such a stupid decision. A small house with almost no protections and certainly none that could compare to Potter Manor. Yet somehow you convinced them to leave a location that was as protected as Hogwarts for a small house in the middle of a small town."

Pointing his wand even more firmly at Albus Harry stared down the man who had, for ten years, controlled his life. "You are responsible for my parents DEATHS, ABLUS DUMBLEDORE! MY PARENTS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE HAD YOU LEFT THEM ALONE OR DIRECTED THEM TO HIDE WITHIN THEIR MANOR!" Harry shouted tears clearly absent from his burning yet tearing gaze. Harry once again let his wand drop to his side still firmly in hand.

"And I forgive you for that."

The words hung heavily in the air with a sickening silence.

Harry added it with an agonizing, grief-stricken vocalization. His words tearing at the hearts of those in the hallway just out of sight.

"I forgive you for guiding them to their deaths, regardless of why, I forgive you. I forgive you for not telling me about my heritage, I forgive you for never checking on my well-being when you left me with my relatives, I forgive you for dooming me to the fate of being an Obscurial, I forgive you for allowing something as dangerous as a Troll to even be close enough to threaten someone I hold dear. I forgive you Albus for all of these things." Harry finished his throat raw and sore but not finished.

"But I cannot forgive you Albus for standing there as if you are my grandfather. I can't forgive you for telling me to abandon my dreams that for so long has motivated me to live. The one thing that in my time desiring death, kept my alive and motivated to live. You took my parents, my childhood, and chance for a loving family. For leaving me with those who turned me into this, who tortured me and nearly made me fear my magic itself. I have forgiven you, Professor, many times. But I can't forgive you for nearly costing me my magic and standing there in the role of the man and woman who gave birth to me."

Killing green eyes flashed up as Albus as Harry spoke in a level but murderous tone. "You are not my family and you never will be. Don't even try to take their place in my heart. Their love, is nothing compared to you."

Harry let out a long sigh, his breath crisp and viable within the cold night air. A smile of relief now adorned Harry as years of pent up pain and frustration left him, his sense of self solidified and his goals realized. With indifferent eyes Harry looked at Albus Dumbledore. "I will take my leave now Professor. I should go back and take my punishment for leaving Madam Pomfrey's care without permission."

As he walked away Harry was certain now more than ever. While he wasn't sure if Albus Dumbledore was a good or bad presence in his current life, this man wasn't the one he knew all those years ago. There was a startling difference. Harry had asked himself before, why didn't he just kill the old man when he first met him. Aside from the problems that would arise, Harry now knew why he didn't.

This man wasn't the Bright Lord he knew. They might have the same bodies, similar philosophies, but there was a lingering lack of life in the one he knew. Harry always felt a sort of kinship with the Bright Lord, as someone who knew death intimately. This intimacy was something this old man lacked.

This man knew nothing of death.

Not waiting for an answer Harry briskly walked past a dumbfounded Albus without so much as a glance at him. Making it to the door Harry saw Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall both seemingly distracted, dealing with their own internal strife from what they had heard.

With a final utterance from Harry, Dumbledore stood briskly as Harry's final words drifted over his shoulder, "Never Again." With his parting breath Harry walked off, his steps lighter than they had ever felt before.

Yes, he swore to not let the loved ones in his life die like before. This time he would be ready. Time was on his side, and he would be ready.

Upon his return to the Hospital Wing, Harry sat quietly on his cot looking out at the snow glowing gently in the moon light's reflection as it fell. The landscape glowed, the small flakes twinkling like a small star as they fell. It was oddly morbid and beautiful to Harry. Pure white yet cold and silent. A white canvas with nothing to show, and everything it could become.

Swinging his left leg back under the sheets Harry curled up under the warm blankets. Harry reviewed what had happened within his head and, while mentally berating himself for revealing his distrust and dislike for the Headmaster, felt that it had gone pretty well all things considering.

Harry hadn't expected the two Professors to be outside nor did he know how long they were there but hopefully his outburst wouldn't cause too much of a rift to form between them.

"Maybe I should make some Acne Scrubbing Salve for Madam Pomfrey. Acne always seems to be a problem and the salve might make it up to her." Harry wondered aloud thinking of ways to make it up to the caring Healer.

"There will be no need for that Potter." Madam Pomfrey declared form the giant doors at the entrance.

Turning to apologized she raised a hand to quiet him. "But if you do have a salve that could solve the acne problem here, I won't be against some more adventurous students testing it. Under careful conditions and observations." she said.

Pointing at the two potions by his bedside she gave him two commands before leaving his presence. "Take that calming drought on the left then the dreamless sleep potion on the right. Take it now and get your rest. If you do you should be free to go by morning."

As he did as he was told, Harry watched as the Healer left for her office where she watched him finish his potions from within the doorway. Just as Harry's head hit his pillow again, he listened as she left him to sleep's gentle embrace.

"Sleep well Mr. Potter." Where the last but kind words that greeted him before the encompassing darkness swallowed him.

oOoOoOo

Further away, many miles from Hogwarts, on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon England was a magical dwelling that looked like many shacks stack on top of each other precariously. Going even further past that, five red and very fiery heads could be found sitting around a table and couch within a large tent.

They were the five remaining Weasley's; Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny Weasley. On the auspicious and joyous night of Christmas day, the mood was light, cheerful and happy.

Or it should have been if not for the odd worry hung in the air around as the family surrounded the youngest of the bunch. Molly and Arthur Weasley loomed over their youngest, fussing over her as she sobbed uncontrollably in her mother's arms. Her father exerting a comforting and protective presence over them both.

Charlie and Bill where hunched over a desk, overlooking and inspecting what they believed to be the cause of their sister's distress.

A larger than average sized golden snitch with four silvery wings lay passive on the table.

"It seems she has calmed down." Arthur said holding both his near panicking wife and still sobbing youngest. "Let's get her tucked in while the calming draught works its magic.

"Yes... yes I think that will do." Molly agreed as she lifted herself away from her daughter who still had tears running down her face as she wept in mid slumber. Charlie arose from his work to aid her trembling figure. Lifting Ginny into his arms Charlie carried his sister to one of the cots within the tent, Molly right behind him. As the three left Arthur walked to his eldest.

Sensing his father's presence Bill answered his father before he could ask, "Nothing Dad. No curse, no charms, nothing; there is absolutely nothing that should have caused Ginny to break down like that."

"So, the gift isn't dangerous?" Arthur asked with concern.

"Aside from being a rather large disposable object, its harmless." Bill replied biting his lip as something tickled his intrigue. "However,"

"What?" Arthur asked his concerns rising with the pause.

"It's just amazing. This Snitch is a real piece of work. It's obviously custom made but that's only on the surface level. Beneath the surface is an intricate pattern and array of basic runes that I've never seen before. The size of them is just barely possible and honestly, I don't know how the person who made it could carve them in without actually carving into the metal."

Arthur looked with interest as his son pointed out the smoothness and beauty of the enchantments and where they were applied. Arthur looked only more confused as his son dived deeper into rune and curse-breaker gibberish.

"Hold on, why is this so amazing. As far as I can tell these are just basic runes and enchantments." Arthur replied.

To which Bill agreed, "They are. What is amazing is how seamless and perfectly executed these runes and enchantments are placed. The placement is a bit rough showing inexperience in making them, most likely from a lack of understanding about Arithmancy, but the layout, the blueprint of their placement shows a masters worth of experience and confidence. It's quite amazing. Confusing but amazing"

"I don't care how amazing it is!" Molly Weasley shouted clearly peeved at her boy's response to the object she blamed for her daughter's break down. "I want to know why and how it hurt my girl."

"Mom, its harmless, nothing regarding the snitch could hurt anyone magical or otherwise." Bill informed. "Hell, if I showed this to my boss at Gringotts I swear they'd probably request hundreds to be made to improve the efficiency of their internal postal system.

"Then what happened, who sent us that thing in the first place!?" Molly shouted in outrage.

Bill laughed, "That's something I can answer."

Drawing forth a small letter that he retrieved from inside the snitch when Ginny started crying madly, he handed it to his mother.

_To: Ginny Weasley_

_This is a handmade snitch I... er... me and a friend made so that we can more easily send and receive our letters._

_I was kinda at a lost as to what kind of gift I should send you, until I remembered how we've been running Hedwig ragged over the season._

_It's magically charmed to respond only to you and the sender, or it will if you make the choice for it to do so. Just tap your wand on it and say your name then who you wish to send it to. I hope it brings a bit of magic to your holidays and that you are in well spirits._

_PS Hogwarts looks forward to having you within her halls. So do the rest of us here. Me as well. I look forward to meeting you in person. Merry Christmas Ginny._

_Sincerely, Harry J. Potter_

Molly eyes practically fell out of her head at the sight of his name. She knew Harry Potter was sending her daughter letters and knew the boy wasn't a threat of her or any of them. It was Harry Potter after all. She had heard how her youngest son had got on his bad side from her twins but even they spoke quite highly of him and how amazing he was at times.

Similarly, Ginny's life ever since he started sending her letters telling the little girl all about Hogwarts and the magic, he had experienced there was a welcome blessing to behold.

For Ginny who had been left behind and received few if any letters from her brothers, Harry gave her the feeling of being a part of Hogwarts even while she waited eagerly to join them.

From his letters even Molly thought that the man behind the quill was a kind and caring young man who saw a little of himself in Ginny. His letters always brought a much-needed smile to Ginny who had been down, especially during those months after her brothers left.

Ginny was always her precious little girl and rarely smiled as she did when she read letters from him. In fact, she was the quiet child of the house, only coming out of her shell occasionally for the Charlie, Arthur and herself. Molly always wondered why Ginny was reluctant around her as her smiles always seemed forced but at this point and ten years later it was a simple fact of nature. There was a rift of some kind between her daughter and herself.

A similar rift existed between Ginny and most of the family.

She loved the twins but, in their presence, she always grew silent of tearful. Ron's presence in her life always resulted in her quietly shutting down and avoiding her brother at all cost, something that was very strange to Molly.

Arthur simply rationalized that she was in a sibling rivalry with Ron, something that was common among siblings close in age. The twins likely pranked her like they did Ron. Instead of spiders whatever they did must simply cause her to tear up occasionally and that it wasn't a big deal.

While she did worry, she had to admit that Ginny always cried in the twin's presence when she was young and it did peter off in recent years, reduced to a light melancholy between her and them.

Ginny herself was a difficult girl to raise, quiet, prim proper and rebellious in manners that didn't cause problems to anyone she was very different then her brothers.

However, despite all this Molly loved her dearly.

But this fact only made her worry for her girl more as she seemed detached from the world.

For the first time in her life Ginny was smiling brilliantly and even hopeful of the future. Having seen the difference before and after, all her happiness from before seemed robotic. Mechanical at worst, automatic at best, her actions felt false in comparison.

The only true emotion she had ever shown properly was sadness and acceptance.

Looking down at the letters Molly had to wonder just what had caused such a change in her daughter. The letter was normal. The means of delivery was considerate and apparently safe. Everything she understood about Harry Potter was that he was a kind considerate boy.

Looking down at the letter she felt her grip tighten around the parchment as worry consumed her.

Ginny hadn't even read the letter when she broke into tears. She glared anxiously at the large snitch. She hadn't even touched the device before breaking down.

"Oh Ginny." Molly whispered painfully on the verge of tears herself. That night she would sleep away with the constant anxiety of not knowing what caused her daughter to break down into tears at the sight of the four-winged Snitch.

oOoOoOo

Edward 'Ted' Tonks was many things. An economic solicitor, a legal adviser, a loving husband, a doting father, a muggleborn wizard, and currently an enslaved employee of Gringotts.

Within his home in London, Ted Tonks sat uncomfortably in his chair with a headache. Before him was his desk overwhelmed with a camel's back worth of papers that threatened to collapse his desk under the strain.

When he was hired months ago for this job, Edward Tonks had a simple pile of papers to overlook. It was a simple job if not a strange one outside of his field of expertise.

Little did he know back then at the end of August, five months ago, when his talents were called upon by Gringotts that he would end up swamped under the wave of papers before him.

It was supposed to be like any other Gringotts job. Walk in, get told the job, talk with several purebloods, ignore the mockery about his blood status, get paid, get kicked out by Nookgut. Do the work given, report his findings, solicit, move on, and greet his wife, await the next job.

None of that happened however.

Walking in he was given the all-important task of tracing back several years – twelve to be exact – worth of records and find any and all discrepancies within the records and report the results.

Those twelve years unfortunately multiplied into twenty-three over the course of his investigations. Dammit he was a solicitor not secretary and yet here he was reviewing the work for legal and criminal offenses.

This was not something he would normally do as he was a solicitor by trade. He gave economic advice and more frequently as of late, legal advice to clients.

After all, with the end of the war and young heirs coming into their own, Ted found most problems he encountered were from young witches and wizards coming into inheritances that were legally grey if not outright dark. Several were muggleborn and knew little of wizarding law to boot. As such he was a unique case in the field of soliciting, being a hybrid of both economic adviser and legal aid.

However, two things made this job different. First Gringotts was paying nearly six times what he would normally be paid to do this job well. Considering the current economy in wizarding Britain this was too good to pass up. And so right on that spot, Ted accepted the job. Second, and to his befuddlement, was the acknowledgment from Ragnuk who informed him that there was unscrupulous activity regarding this particular customer's account.

This statement was the closest thing anyone could receive from a goblin essentially admitting to illegal practices of fraud from within the goblin run organization.

So naturally Edward Tonks was stupefied at the statement.

Who could blame him? Goblin's held a deep hatred and loathing for wizards. Finding them dishonorable, manipulative, and spiteful for a number of reasons. They themselves cared little for gold as it was simply a means of getting back at the one-sided treaties they were forced under after several rebellions on their end.

No, what they valued was their nation and self-pride. Goblins by traditions were smiths and proud of it. They were most proud when crafting and smelting new works. Goblins were a nationalist nation and if there was one thing they hated more than wizards, it was traitors. So, Ted was left contemplating if some wizard was stupid enough to try to warp the system, spell a goblin, or God forbit a goblin turned traitor and worked with a wizard.

All of the above left Ted fearful of a renewed rebellion between wizards and Goblins.

However, being the well respecting and respected man that he was, he graciously accepted the job and by graciously he meant that he took the job since it wasn't smart to turn down the request of a high-ranking goblin who basically stated he didn't trust other goblins to take care of the task.

And so, Tonks was willingly 'forced' into the task of investigating Harry Potter's statements and investments, wading through the papers upon papers, with the looming fear of renewed tensions escalating between Goblins and Wizards.

Ted sighed painfully as he stretched his neck out against the back of his recliner chair. After several months of investigation Ted now understand why the old goblin was reluctant to trust his fellow goblins with this investigation.

The old frog wasn't kidding about the records being fishy. Missing numbers, investments withdrawn, property location records erased, entire withdrawals disappearing into thin air, and stocks mysteriously being sold and bought without any papertrail to be found. Worse was how far back the limitless number of inconsistencies of a supposedly locked account seemed to go.

And to top it all off with a proverbial cherry, each action recorded was legally grey. Not illegal per se but each case came pretty damn close to being so both within goblin law and wizarding law.

As far as Ted could tell the trail went as far back as twenty years if not twenty-five years. The more Ted looked into this the more he realized something major was happening.

While almost all of the actions were legal, utilizing a loophole or law as a work around, the records detailed a systematic deconstruction of the Potter wealth and subsequent attempt to reallocate the control of said remaining wealth to other vaults or patrons, some of which remained unknown.

For the first ten or so years the inconsistencies were small, insignificant, and well hidden. Everything after the Potter family's deaths however were bold but cleverly disguised. Massive withdraws under the clause of stagnating wealth, whole investments being pulled by goblin accountants due to said businesses withdrawing from the market under suspicious reasons. The list of suspicious activities increased readily over the years and while no evidence existed to proclaim any illegal activity it all accumulated into a very checkered range of activity.

Ted looked unseeingly at his ceiling. This activity was suspicious but according to the papers so far it was all legal. Nothing could be done regarding it. This however left a bad taste in his mouth. Clearly someone powerful, who so far remained unnamed, was set on acquiring the Potter fortune.

Some of the papers led him to suspect that magic was used to hide some of the actions made and yet there was no evidence to prove or disprove that hypothesis of his.

And so, Ted was left to believe that someone, capable in magic and possessed powerful political ties within Gringotts and the Government was using their magic and/or influence to hide the numerous activities under their name. The problem was Ted had no evidence to prove this even though he had a name to work with, as much as he wanted to not believe that he was responsible.

"Any luck dear?"

Ted looked down from the mountain of work and his thoughts to smile at his wife. "No Ann, plenty of speculation but nothing consequential to pin it on someone." Ted said rubbing his shoulders.

Andromeda Tonks, the ex-black sheep of the Black family and the women who he loved more than anyone, with the exception of his daughter, stood proudly in the doorframe of his study. She walked around with a subtle appeal that hinted to his more primal nature. Walking behind his chair she lent him a few fingers to his stiff shoulders.

Ted leaned back into her as she leaned herself against the back of his head, her chin situated comfortably upon the crown of his head.

Ted swore to himself as her presence reminded him of how lucky he was. Lucky to not only have married such a loving and powerful witch but also that only a true Black could be so blessed with such ample cleavage.

"Ow!" Ted shouted as Andromeda pulled at his ear. "What was that for."

Andromeda gave him a firm glare. "Edward Tonks, you keep your mind out of the cauldron and you'll get to keep what's left of your ear."

Ted chuckled. Yup, this was the woman he loved and the leash that kept him grounded. As his daughter demonstrated daily, Tonks members were generally adventurous and tended to be slightly oblivious and free in their aloofness and clumsiness.

If Nymphadora got her looks from her mother, then her free spirit clearly came from him.

Looking back down at his work he sighed again. While Edward Tonks might not have been very adventurous himself, settling for a beautiful wife and standard job, he was occasionally reminded that paperwork wasn't really for him even if he was good at dealing with it.

Andromeda followed his line of sight and sighed along with him.

"So, still unable to find any connections?" Andromeda asked. Ted nodded.

"There's subjective evidence that a powerful witch or wizard, someone with high clearance or authority is dismantling the Potter legacy. Clearly something is going on, but it's all done above the books and anything they could be incriminating is suspiciously lost, not recorded, or black listed."

Ted let of a frustrated sigh.

"To pull this off without alerting anyone… They would need an immense amount of magic or political pull, probably both." Ted said to his wife.

He lifted up one of the sheets depicting several withdraws to show to her.

"See this, this kind of withdraw wouldn't have been possible unless it was made the exact moment the Wizengamot was in session for the inheritance crisis bill."

Andromeda looked it over herself as she added, "That bill that allowed close relatives or friends to open side vaults to better secure and store family wealth if all heirs are below age? The one that was legal for all of three hours before Longbottom rebutted it?"

Ted nodded, "Yeah, politics aside, it's a pretty cleaver withdraw. The bill is convoluted enough that the paperwork could easily be lost before the transaction and still legally allow the transaction without raising any eyebrows. Worse is, on the surface it would be completely legal even should the money vanish during said transactions."

"Legal theft, is it?" Andromeda guessed. Ted nodded.

"The thing is no one in the Ministry has this kind of sway and those that do, well their accounts are clean and accounted for," Ted answered lifting up several statement sheets including one for Amelia Bones.

"I'm amazed the goblins gave you these…" Andromeda said in honest shock.

Ted just sighed with a slight nod. "Well it just goes to show how big of a deal this is becoming." He explained. "The Goblins hate two things more than anything else, Manipulative Wizards and Traitors… two things this job are starting to reveal as both possible and likely to involve."

Andromeda nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean…" she muttered as she looked over a few other sheets. "Something is definitely fishy here and the ones responsible would need both political clout and inside help."

"Any guesses as to where all the kid's wealth could have vanished to?" Andromeda asked as she read the notes her husband had made on the side of several sheets identifying inconsistencies within the records.

Sadly, he shook his head in remorse. "None. It just vanishes, no records anywhere." Ted stated. "Most of the statements lacked a destination."

If Ted ignored the legal issue of everything being by the books, then the money's disappearance was the biggest concern. Money just didn't disappear, it had to have gone somewhere or at least appeared elsewhere, yet no sign of it was recorded.

Ted hoped that he could find something, anything, a pattern or reason for each action to determine where the money went. If a pattern existed, then it would clearly identify at worst an associate to who was responsible.

Ted knew he was grasping at straws. It was a miracle the Goblins had relented to give him copies of the wizarding worlds yearly wealth statements, even if he was under a magical oath of confidence. But he needed something, anything to make sense of what was causing the potter account to suddenly lose money.

All money was transferred through proper channels as if the goblins did so on behest of Harry Potter himself and almost all of it would mysteriously vanish into thin air, as if transmuted into the papers before him themselves.

None of this made any sense, the patterns of withdraws made no sense. Irregular, spontaneous, but always within legal boundaries or right when a new law pertaining to its legality was made.

The money wasn't the only strange thing either. The disappearance of Potter properties made no sense to him either.

According the to Goblin records the Potter estates went into lockdown, and all records of them were scratched from official records except for the deeds locked away in the Family Vaults.

This was fine in and of itself, however it was done clearly above the books and was recorded as requested by the Potter Lord himself, a year before their deaths. Similarly, other important records also were destroyed within that short time. If Ted didn't know any better, he would have even believed that the Lord Potter knew that someone was after their wealth and went about hiding it.

"… Or maybe they were hiding something that they knew someone was after…" Ted whispered to himself.

After their deaths the inconsistencies grew more apparent like clockwork.

Harry Potter was separated from the wizarding world. The Potter family was, for all purposes, gone. Money was taken out and then suddenly put back before suddenly vanishing from the vaults. Investments were stopped just before said withdraws then replaced at a loss along with the money taken so no one spotted a difference.

None of it made sense. If someone was after their wealth, why go through the effort of putting it back before simply having it vanish. By all rights according to the papers, Mr. Potter was making money via interest and investments, yet the money was vanishing. Despite constant gains, the Potter account was vanishing.

Looking at his coffee Ted drank the bitter brew, lost in thought. Staring across from his desk he stared at the eyes of his wife who was now busy helping him organize the papers strewn about his desk.

It was Christmas and here he was spending time with his wife working while his daughter continued her own work at Hogwarts. What he wouldn't give for a nice family holiday.

He sighed as he looked down at the family photo on his desk. Tonks was aggravating her mother by rapidly changing her appearance in the frame. Her hair waving this way and that in the frame. Her chest was mockingly changing shape much to Andromeda's chagrin and his mirth. And her eyes where changing color from then usual dark brown to... blue?

It clicked.

Ted got up slightly as he looked at the documents. It wasn't so much a eureka moment as it was a simple asking of, "what if?".

Was it really that simple? It couldn't be. The man wouldn't. But if it was done legally it would naturally fit that the legal guardian was responsible if not somehow involved. James always had strong connections with the man, but what was the motive?

He always played his cards close to his chest. Even during the war.

…The war… how did Albus fund his support for the war? What about Hogwarts for that matter?

"Dear?" Andromeda asked cautiously, concern written across her face.

If Ted looked at himself, he would think he'd become a ghost. Pale faced and slightly sweaty he sat back down and took a sip of coffee to calm his nerves. Anxiously he cautiously asked, "Annie..."

Andromeda faced focused. Ted only called her that when he was worried, she'd flip out or felt he was guilty of something.

"This is only an if... but what if Dumbledore is responsible?"

Andromeda shot up, "Edward Tonks! Are you accusing Albus of committing fraud! That is the most absurd, outrageous. The man is a hero, he stopped one war and fought a second to a standstill. The man is..."

"I know dear," Ted interjected, "But still, hypothetically, is it possible if he had a reason, not a good or bad one mind you, just a motive, could he pull it off?"

Andromeda sat down looking at the notes before her. The Black family brain working its magic before him. She thought back to everything she had read so far, the last month as she helped him look over the case, making connections and speculations at blistering speeds. As if to reconfirm some stray thought she looked over a few pages that left a bit of an odd impression on her.

As she looked over the parchment, the whole question of if Albus could, was becoming more obvious. Rank, authority, magic and legal access. The man had the publicity for everyone to ignore him as being liable, magically he was one of twelve in the nation who could cast magic without a goblin noticing, he had a somewhat legal claim over the Heir Potter, and was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and would have enough sway and headway to pull off some, if not all, of what they speculated was happening. It still left the question of where and why but could was clearly becoming more and more plausible.

She looked up at Ted and walked over to him. He was beginning to sweat a little more under her intense gaze. Leaning done she gave him a hot kiss that took his breath away.

"It's possible." she said bluntly her eyes cold. "I don't like it, but it is possible and does seem to fit."

Leaning down she gave and a deeper kiss breaking past his lips. After she took his breath away, she pulled back and smiled sultrily.

"I knew there was a reason a married a smarty pants like you." Andromeda said grabbing her near empty coffee cup. Walking away with a sway in her hips she held his cup. "I'll get us a fresh pot. Let's not leave this bezoar unturned. I want my Christmas present tonight and that means making progress for Ragnuk today."

Ted watched her swaying hips wave goodbye as he relaxed in his chair. God, he loved that women. His face turning serious again he looked down at his work.

If his guess was right... no, if he was right than Gringotts was not going to be happy at all. It would be bad enough that someone of such notoriety was responsible but at worse his report could literally be used to scapegoat a wizard which he was certain would lead to another rebellion. Something he was sure the Goblins would love since treason within was such a hated idea. Something humans and goblins had in common he guessed.

Leaning back a bit Ted sighed to himself with a slight smile as his wife returned with a fresh cup of coffee for them both. At the very least if he worked hard, he would get his own Christmas present.

xXxXx

Sorry this one is a bit late, but I got it roughly how I wanted it to turn out. A heads up, one of you finally volunteered to beta and this fine man has delivered a beta version of Chapter 1. It will be posted first shortly followed by this chapter so if you have a critical eye sent me a shout of what you think. Is it better? Easier to read? Is it bad? If the latter either shut up or volunteer yourself. This fine gentleman has honored me with his talents and unlike the rest who remind me that my grammar sucks, which I already know is true, he volunteered to do something about it.

In any case, give me your honest reviews and I hope you look forward to Chapter 15. Six more chapter till the end of year one. Wish me luck.

Or at least that's what I would have said on September 16th when I was going to post this. Instead it is my displeasure to inform you all that I was in the hospital on that day and was just released today with my new trusty friend, Mr. O2 generator. Please forgive this late update.


	15. Chapter 15 :: Worries

Sorry for the delay. Still recovering and working to get better. Good news, blood clot is gone, yay. Better news, I can breathe again without assist, yay. Bad news, struggling to get back into the swing of things. Anyway here's the next chapter. Have fun. Warning not beta'd yet, duh.

Book I :: Chapter 15 :: Worries

Harry awoke that morning feeling more refreshed than he could ever recall before. Sure, he was once again in the hospital wing and sure he was feeling a bit antsy and flustered for some reason but ignoring all that he felt for a lack of a better word, liberated.

The previous night he not only came to terms with 'which' Harry he was, he also got to vent a bit at the constant reminder of his past that was Albus Dumbledore. If the man was anything like the nightmare Harry had fought confronted times before Harry would have already disposed of the bastard, consequences be damned.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably in the bed as his body felt a slight surge of magic pulse through him in a slight burst of freedom. He was grateful for both being covered as it hid his current predicament and being a few physical years too young to sport a more significant hard on. Harry might have been physically eleven and while he was capable of sporting a more significant physique then an average eleven-year-old it was thankfully smaller then what his thousand-year-old form was accustomed too.

It was more of an annoyance for now, but it did cause Harry to wonder how bad it become once he hit puberty and entered adulthood in full swing. For another, why had he never experienced it before in his ten decades of living in hell? A thousand years of war, suffrage, solitude, and death and not once did he experience it.

It was awkward enough being an eleven-year-old with a hard on, but it was stranger to be an immortal adult with an almost perfect eternal youth and suffer not a drop of frustration. Even more so if magic was suppose to cause it.

Shifting his lazy gaze across the room he felt a sigh of annoyance slip from his lips.

Just what he needed, to having a hard on when those of the opposite sex laid just across the room was even worse. Noticing the green, he resisted the temptation to cup his face in growing annoyance. Slytherins, couldn't get any worse than that.

A quick assessment of the situation changed that as Harry realized the Twin's presence with Lavender Brown, the Gryffindor Gossip Queen, would be far worse.

"I swear you students need to be more careful in regard to potions. It's bad enough I had to treat the two of you yesterday but now your back here again. I don't know what Professor Snape is playing at but the next time you practice it better be in the presence of someone who knows what they're doing." Madam Pomfrey grumbled as she treated Harry's two dormmates Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass.

Turning around the aged healer spotted Harry's open eyes, "Ah Mr. Potter, good your awake. Stay put. I'll check up on you shortly. You had quite the mental... trail yesterday." she said cautiously picking her words from the air, pausing slightly in an attempt to pick the appropriate words to describe what she had learned about the night prior.

Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey went about dealing with her newer patience, confident that he was in good spirits and mind from the cursory glance given. In contrast, the two 'fellow patients' had several boils that were sprouting rainbow-colored stubs from their faces and exposed body parts. Tracy was the first to notice Harry was staring and blushed before growing indignant.

"Stop staring you pervert!" she growled before Harry averted his eyes blushing slightly. Daphne the emotionless ice queen that she was starting to be known as didn't seem to react at all to the situation. She just coldly and quietly stared icicles into his skull. Harry glanced at her and for the briefest of moments he swore she seemed to shrink inward on herself. If he didn't know any better, Harry would have thought that she was ashamed of her situation and being seen by him.

Glancing back towards Madam Pomfrey as she returned Harry asked, "Mishap with Cure for Boils?"

The two Slytherins looked away to hide their embarrassment and their surprised that Harry had guess currently.

Madam Pomfrey grinned slightly as she went to work applying a paste on their skin. "Very astute observation Mr. Potter. Yes, that would seem to be the cause."

"How did you!?" Tracy shouted, demanding to know how Harry could have known the potions that caused their medical dilemma. In truth she shouted in an attempt to hide her own embarrassment. It was humiliating to be seen like this. Once in the great hall was bad enough, fail the same potion again immediately after getting cured again, only compounded the feeling of embarrassment.

"Miss Davis. You are not to shout in here." Madam Pomfrey reprimanded giving a stern glare at the girl. As Davis shrunk under the gaze and backed off the Healer continued as she finished applying the salve.

"If you must know Mr. Potter is incredibly gifted in potions. I myself am not shocked at his ability to identify the cause of your plight."

Harry chuckled internally. Not so much gifted as possessing a few hundred years' worth of experience and spending plenty of free time contemplated potion reactions, Harry thought to himself.

"In fact, this salve I'm using was gifted to the school by Mr. Potter, delivered courtesy of Professor Snape. Speaking of which, thank you again Mr. Potter for making this. It has made my life much easier when dealing with you children, teenagers in particular."

"Anytime." Harry replied happily.

It didn't take long before Madam Pomfrey to came about and waved her wand at Harry. A frown creasing her face.

"Mr. Potter, really now?" she said.

Harry blushed heavily. "In my defense I was given a dreamless sleeping potion and I am eleven years old. This is not my doing."

"I know very well Mr. Potter the cause. Your magic is powerful and thanks to your other… _condition_, slightly chaotic. Remember Mr. Potter that your magic will and does have an effect on your person and when it grows may bridge out to affect others." Madam Pomfrey restated as she let out a sign, "During those times you must be careful. I'll have a potion ready in a moment to settle down your nerves as it were. I don't need you walking around as a walking magic disaster. Once you've taken it you will be free to go."

Bringing back a diluted calming drought, Harry took it from her and drank it down in one gulp. A warm gooey sensation filled Harry up as he put his cloak and cloths on. He wasn't sure if that was his minor problem or if the potion was working. If the latter Harry had to wonder if it was actually helping.

Just as he was about to leave Madam Pomfrey left him with some final words. "Keep in mind Mr. Potter that in terms of magic you are an early bloomer. Remember that you possess a very vast and unstable source of magic."

Harry understood what she meant and left with a single nod of assurance. He had a far larger magic reserve than most kids his age, his magic was maturing earlier than most, and he possessed an Obscurus that had merged and/or was suppressed with his magic. Not even Madam Pomfrey knew what would happen once he hit puberty and her words were a reminder of that. Once he hit puberty along with everyone else, his physical and mental response to his magic would be far less tame by comparison.

At least that is what they thought.

As Harry walked down the hall, he saw what he could only describe as the least invisible cloak he had ever seen. The irony was that it was an invisibility cloak a rank higher than other cloaks. Walking into an abandoned classroom and making sure no portraits where there Harry left the door open and then closed it as his guests walked in.

"Sup Fred, Mornin' George." Harry greeted as the twins removed his cloak from their person.

"Blimey Harry, you really can see us."

"We just got through making funny faces at Snape all morning..."

"Poor bugger didn't even notice us."

"Not even when we untied his shoes."

"Or made a hole in his pants."

"Or charmed his hair pink."

"Not even after we spiked his drink."

"True that George, he's gonna be in a right mood this evening once it kicks in."

"Or when he noticed his appearance."

That was news that brightened Harry's morning. "What did you hit him with?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing too special." Fred answered.

"Just something we've been working on."

"Should be interesting to see what happens."

"Speaking of interesting happenings."

"What happened to you?" they asked finally in unison giving Harry a reprieve from watching their vocal tennis match.

Harry looked at the twins before shrugging. "Sorry. I...uh, found the answer to something that has been weighing heavily on me for a while."

The twins shared a look. "Harry, you sure you're okay? Your acting a bit... well weird."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine, just relieved I guess."

With a distant smile Harry grabbed his cloak and smiled at the twins. "Come on. I didn't get lunch or dinner yesterday and I'm not going without breakfast."

With a swish of his cloak Harry vanished and watched as the twins attempted to follow after him to the great hall. Harry chased after them as they unknowingly lead the way. Taking a shortcut Harry beat them to the hall.

Once Harry had entered the hall, he placed the cloak underneath him as a cushion and started filling his plate with an assortment of eggs, bacon, crumpets, and pumpkin juice.

It wasn't long until Harry was joined by Fred and George who sat beside him.

It wasn't long for the oddness sparked by the night's events vanished and the twins chatted happily with Harry.

Harry listened intently as the Twins sharing some of their more successful pranks and Harry a few secrets regarding some Slytherins and a few potions ideas he was planning on making later.

As Harry listened to them, he found himself having fun hearing about the Twin's misdeeds and added his own suggestions to their plots. The Twins smiles twisted playfully into ones of scheming grins at some of their pranks Harry had brainstormed to them.

As for the secrets Harry gave them regarding a few of his classmate, however few there were, it was always given with confidence. Nothing was in depth or could be considered a skeleton from their closets but much of it was informative.

Draco's consistent maintenance of his hairdo using a heavy grease based gel or how you could always find Lucian Bole hiding on the sixth floor swinging a bat in the abandoned storage room in the eastern tower. Nothing as groundbreaking as what he could find out, but when it came to picking up patterns and useful information from basic observations and recollections, Harry had plenty to share. He almost laughed when they asked if he had been spying on students the entire time he was in the school.

It was all simple observations and memory.

While he didn't have anything remotely close to a perfect memory, he had a considerably good one for details. Little things that could keep you alive in a wasteland and whatnot. A receptive nose that picked up the distinct smell of grease or a keen eye for spotting human behaviors and habits was very useful to have both in war and out. Harry was well informed because he simply didn't ignore the small things everyone else forgot.

The sensation of someone's clothes when you bump into someone in the halls, while most world passively ignore that info, Harry would ask what said material was and ask himself if it was worth remembering. While in class, it was easy to simply spot who was good at what just by following their development and observing what skills they struggled with and what skills they didn't.

So, while the grease content of Draco Malfoy's hair products might not be seen as useful to anyone, once Harry mentioned how knowing that Draco used a particularly greasy hair jell would make it easier to prank him with a substance that was combustible and harmless to people, the Twins could do nothing but grin with glee.

All the while Harry was unconcerned with the twins knowing any of it.

After all he had an agreement with them. So long as they left the 'good' Slytherins be and not pick on any first or second years Harry would continue to supply them with twisted ideas and info regarding some of his crueler and haughtier classmates.

Two such examples being the individuals that walked in through the double doors of the great hall as he was contemplating that very agreement and how long until they broke it going after said greasy git.

Freed and cured of their ailments from earlier, Daphne and Tracy walked into the great hall, all composed and boil free with a slight glare of determination in his direction. At first Harry watched in curiosity as they stared at him. At first, he was but when they made their way towards him, a clear intent to confront him caused Harry to tense up a bit.

Their intentions aside the focused gaze with a tint of fear within their eyes reminded him too much of an assassin's. While he was sure they weren't assassins the gaze put him slightly on edge, a fact that was reflected in his own eyes.

Even as they walked firmly toward him, Harry and the Twins watched as Harry's gaze slowly whittled away at their resolve. Slowly the two girls stopped and just as quickly as they made to reach him Daphne turned away abruptly to avoided him. Tracey in tern while far more willing to push ahead was lost a good deal of resolve in whatever plan they both were following and turned to follow her close friend.

"What the hell was that about?" Fred asked to which Harry had to agree was very odd.

Harry shrugged, "No idea." he stated.

While still a bit worried by the way Harry shrugged and left it in the foreground of his mind for later. "For now I'll just keep my legilimency active when I'm alone." He thought to himself.

Returning to chatting with friends, fooling around, eating breakfast, plotting creative pranks and potions with the Twins; Harry went about enjoying his day. However like Harry came to expect from his life nothing ever remained peaceful or simple for very long.

Distracted by their conversation Harry failed to respond to the old owl swooping in from the rafters.

The sight of an owl descent from the heavens was a common enough occurrence that Harry simply recognized and ignored it arrival upon spotting it at a glance. A mistake on his part as the mass of grey feathers crash landed directly into his breakfast. The cheers of laughter that followed within the great hall soared as eggs splashed on Harry's face. With wand half drawn Harry calmed his jumpy nerves when he rationalized that it was just an owl, half drowning in eggs.

Whipping egg off his face and from his hair. Fred noticed two letters attached to the old bird and realized to whom the owl belonged to.

"Errol?" George asked in surprise. Fred was more curious as to the owl's luggage.

One was addressed to him and his brother and the other curiously was for Harry.

Handing the letter over to Harry, the egg free wizard began to read the letter while hiding his emotional turmoil as he read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_My name is Arthur Septimus Weasley. I am the father of Ginevra Molly Weasley. First off, I would like to thank you for all that you have done for my daughter. After her brothers had left for Hogwarts my dear girl was left in a right state. She has long since longed to go to Hogwarts and for some reason this year that longing was particularly strong. It was painful to watch how down and depressed my girl became during those beginning months._

_However, after receiving your letters she has become exceedingly happier, far happier than I have ever seen her before. She has always been a quiet and reserved child and has rarely shown great joy at anything in her life. In recent months your letters have brought joy that I never knew existed before and for that I thank you._

_However last afternoon she received a gift from you, a strange golden snitch, clearly modified, for Christmas. At first, she was ecstatic and joyful in the midst of the holidays, but then suddenly broke down into tears upon receiving your gift. Understand, I do not blame nor believe you have sought to harm my daughter. However, if you can think of any reason for why this happened – if any enchantments of magics on your gift could have caused this – please inform us as myself and my wife are worried over her sudden change._

_Sincerely Arthur Septimus Weasley._

Harry looked up with the same look of confusion and shock the Twins had.

"You've been sending letters to our sister and gifted her that Snitch you made?" they said together.

"I actually made it specifically as a gift for her." Harry corrected. He went on to explain why and when he started sending letters to Ginny and about how they had become pen pals of sorts.

"So, you didn't do anything to her?" Fred passively accused.

"Yes Fred Weasley. I spent the latter weeks of December making an evil golden snitch with Hermione, Flitwick, and Professor McGonagall's permission, to gift to your little sister so she would be mentally crippled. The same snitch mind you the two of you made a betting match out of with the other students." Harry sarcastically retorted.

Fred shrugged shamefully. "Right, sorry Harry."

Letting out a breath Harry stood up. "It's fine. Look I'm worried about Ginny, too. I'm going to write a letter back to your folks. Mind sending it with your owl?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good," George replied followed up by Fred saying, "We'll go write our letters to. Meet you in the Owlery."

Harry nodded and left, returning to this trunk his mind racing over any mistakes he could have made with his creation. None came to mind and even as he speculated what could have happened, he was forced to acknowledge that of the thirty some people who had touched and played with it, if something was wrong, they would have shown signs long before Ginny received it.

Something else was wrong and this left Harry worried.

Hedwig sat on her perch munching away at some of her snacks. The box of treats laying open and forgotten next to her perch. Harry pouted and smirked at her upon seeing the clever girl munching away at his own carelessness.

"Alright, fine. I passed out and didn't leave you anything to snack on. I went and got food and left the treats out for you to get into. My fault. My bad." Harry grumbled more to himself than her. Hedwig screeched in agreement leaving Harry exasperated. "Okay, okay..." he muttered before refocusing on his task. "Ginny, right. I Need to take care of her first. You're good with those treats?" Harry asked.

Hedwig looked up and hooted with a content nod. "Good." Harry smiled. "Then after I take care of Ginny, I'll take care of you sneaking into the goody box."

Harry could have sworn Hedwig hooted in indignation at him. "Yeah, yeah, that's still no reason to sneak into the cookie jar." Harry laughed.

Writing his letter Harry thought about Ginny. Her death overlapped his thoughts. Glanced at the red stone on his drawer he mentally reminded himself to make up his mind in regards of what to do with it.

Finished with his quill Harry picked up his response and grabbed his cloak. Making his way out of his trunk, Hedwig fluttered about trying to stick out her leg for him.

"Sorry Hedwig, not this one. I got something else for you to take care of today. I'll be back soon, so rest up." Harry said. Hedwig hooted in understanding and reapplied herself to her perch to continue eater her unearned treats. Harry left his spacious trunk shaking his head at Hedwig's antics.

Taking a step up towards the common room Harry froze as a rush of wordless thoughts brushed his legilimency.

Someone was in the common room and based on their surface thoughts, they didn't have his best intentions at heart.

For a minute he wondered if he should wait out whoever it was or instead sneak past them.

Choosing the latter since he was pressed for time Harry flung his Invisibility cloak over himself to avoid trouble.

With the silvery silk clutch firmly around him Harry made his way into the common room and found Daphne and Tracy waiting at the entrance to the boy's dormitories. The former was behind the corner and the latter was crouching behind one of the couches.

'An ambush? Really?' Harry thought, passing them completely unnoticed and leaving the snake pit. "This is why I should always travel with this cloak." He muttered to himself.

Harry didn't dwell on their presence as his letter was more important to him then trying to figure out why the two girls in questioned had attempted to ambush him.

Ginny came first. Though he was curious as to why the two girls were waiting for him. As he made his way down the stone halls he wondered if it had anything to do with him seeing them in the hospital wing. It didn't really make any sense but then again, he didn't have anything else to go off of.

They were definitely after him too. It had to be him, there was no one else in the dormitories. Why else wait in front of the boy's dormitory where the only male member of Slytherin resided during the holidays.

Making his way into the Owlery, Harry gave his letter to Fred. As the trio watched Errol fly off, making sure to watch and see if the old bird crashed into anything until said bird was out of view.

"Is there a reason you keep an Owl that prefers to kamikaze when delivering letters?" Harry asked for no real reason.

"Kami-what?" Fred and George asked?

"Nevermind." Harry grumbled leaving the Owlery. He forgot that few muggles his age had a clue as to what the word meant. What were the odds that a wizard would know?

Heading subconsciously to the library Harry's mind wandered blindly between what was wrong with Ginny and what was up with his roommates. Speculation unleashed his mind whipped back and forth as concern and suspicion waged war for his attention.

What happened to Ginny? Did they want to silence him? Was it his gift? No, perhaps they wanted something from him? Was there some mistakes in its enchantments that harmed her? Why ambush him now well into the holidays? Did someone tamper with it? Why not sooner? Was it even caused by any of these things? No, the trigger had to be their earlier encounter. He did however use ancient runes which he only had a semi-basic knowledge onto make it. "Perhaps it had something to do with the potion he made? Did he unintentionally harm her by using them?

In the back of his mind, that thought assaulted him mercilessly. That thought that he made a mistake and hurt Ginny worried him. At the forefront of his mind Harry knew that that wasn't it. If anything was wrong with the snitch someone would have noticed it. It would have affected someone long before her.

If something was wrong any of the students who played with it before he sent it would have suffered like Ginny did. None did. He and Hermione even had Professor Flitwick look at it on several times during his inspections. Even if he was wrong the professor would have noticed something was wrong and if they didn't it was because of magic Harry himself created himself or was very familiar with.

Finding a deserted corner in the back of the library Harry sat down and let his books fall out of his satchel.

From amongst the pile's chaos, Harry pulled as small notebook only a few inches in diameter and opened it quickly. Within were the few notes he made regarding the snitch he made with Hermione. Page after page he flipped through and after a quick cursory review let out a sigh of relief.

Nothing with pointed to any fault from the snitch's enchantments. The runes were basic and solid. Any chance of a mutation or failure wouldn't have made a difference. Without a formula to actively effect external objects it was impossible for the fault to be placed on their work.

Harry sighed as he closed the book. Whatever was wrong wasn't actively caused by the snitch.

"Well, no point in dwelling on this anymore."

Putting away his small notebook Harry swapped it out for another and started to study. Starting with charms. In Harry's last class with Flitwick the diminutive Professor was pleased to answer Harry's questions regarding how the Stature of Secrecy was preserved using magic.

Four spells caught Harry's attention during Flitwick's explanations. The Notice-me-not spell, Muggle-repelling Charm, the Memory Charm, and the Compulsion Charm.

The latter in particular caught his eye. Realizing it wasn't within his first-year book Harry got up and searched for another Charms book. Eventually Harry found it within a sixth-year book and came upon an interesting revolution.

The Compulsion Charm was a highly advanced mental magic that increased the chance of the spells designated target to do or perform an action. Unlike the Imperious the spell function was weaker nor absolute as it couldn't force a person to perform an action they would never perform in the given situation.

While this in itself wasn't of interest to Harry the fact the spell was explained and gone into great depth proved something to Harry. He had much to learn. Especially since this simple discover would help him in the future once he got out of Hogwarts that summer.

Until now Harry believed that to compel a person, he needed eye contact to enforce an action. It was what did to Professor McGonagall in Gringotts only now, according to the book in front of him he didn't need eye contact. At the same time Harry was skeptical as the book stated wand movement was required to perform the spell which Harry knew for a fact was false already.

Still it was exciting for him since this opened a few doors for Harry that he'd otherwise not be able to open. Even more so as Harry looked further down, if he could learn to use the Confundus Charm in conjunction with the Compulsion Charm he'd be able to spell his way through many closed doors, some quite literally.

Picking up another book Harry learned a great deal regarding the magics he did know and no shortage of questions regarding what wizards took to be truth. After a few hours Harry could no longer motivate himself to do any more work. Needing a break, he let out a sigh.

He wished to himself that Hermione was there. At least with her around it would make the reading more bearable. If there was one thing, one thing, she was better at than Ginny by leaps and bounds, it was distracting him from his usual boredom when it came to studying.

That and reading books.

Harry laughed to himself at that thought.

As he leaned back in his chair he thought back to the old days when he studied with her. Lulled into his memories he closed his eyes and let the memory wash over him even as a smile crept over his face.

Ginny laid next to him sprawled out on the floor. Fatigue drained from her sleeping pinkish cheeks after a long workout at Quidditch. Her family, Hermione, and someone else he couldn't quite visualize were throwing a party for him in celebration of his promotion in the DMLE and his 23rd birthday.

Hermione laughed lightly next to him after she planted his face into his cake. Everyone laughed as he chased her around. The nose awaking a sleeping Ginny who joined in by tripping him to help Hermione escape.

Memories of a happier time, Harry thought as the memory flashed forward to their foreboding future.

He laid kneeling on the ground, morning in grief, Hermione once again by his side, placed her hand on his shoulder in comforting acknowledgment as he mourned in front of Ginny's grave. Her own pain withheld deep inside her painfully for his own unknowing benefit.

A flash shifted his memory to him comforting her as they ran underneath the Channel seeking refuge in France. Tears falling painfully from her irritated eyes as they ran for safety. The memories continued to flash forward like a movie wheel.

Harry snuggling into her as they looked at the wedding photos of all their friends, embracing their lost happiness. Harry staring into amber eyes over a night lit candle dinner, watching as the cracks in her heart healed at seeing him on his knee. Rocking back and forth in a chair with her on his lap watching the summer sunset ebb out of view. Fleeing her home and loving her as she struggled with both her parent's death and betrayal. At last he stared into stone glazed amber eyes as his heart ached. His world fading to gray as all reasons to live began to vanish from it.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. When he regained self-awareness, Harry was once again left confused. In silence he sat in quite wonder for the umpteenth time, question why the memories of their adult lives were the only things that Harry could remember. Everything from that time was a misty haze, vague and confusing. Yet Ginny and Hermione, only they existed in his mind clean cut and clear like sparkling water. Both the good and bad times they existed in solid remembrance.

Even the memory of when he had found out that Ginny had doused him with love potion during their school days existed painfully sound within his mind.

That day in particular rang painfully in his memory of those days.

He could recall the look of anguish on her face as she admitted it and the distraught look she held as Harry left her crying on the floor. Every tear, ever hair he could remember. How her shoulders heaved and shook in time with her tearful gasps for air, how her hands clutched themselves tightly as if in an attempt to hold herself together showed a near flawless clarity.

He should have stayed with her back then, instead of leaving her to feel abandoned, but at the time he needed distance and he went to Hermione for help. That feeling of betrayal, the doubt regarding their love, even now Harry could remember how painful it was for him.

Love... yes. He knew how love potions worked and that they needed to be applied continuously to remain effective. Even if she did apply them every other day to keep him in love, he would have built an immunity to the potion years ago based on when she admitted to dousing him. After years of hindsight, it was clear that her love for him was just as real as his was for her.

The potion might have pushed them together but that was it.

Back then however he was frustrated and ignored the logic before him.

He loved Ginny and she him, but somehow the thought she had potion'd him cut deeper than it should have. He didn't care about the potion. He only cared that she lied and tried to manipulate his choice with it. But did she? Was that her attempt to obtain him or something else?

This was something Harry couldn't recall as that answered apparently lied back in his school days or within the broken mess after his graduation.

Between her depression and his frustration at the situation, their love wouldn't have recovered if not for Hermione's words to him. Harry felt a chuckle pass him as he remembers her words.

"Harry you have to talk to her about it. Let her tell you why and apologize for it. Ginny's not stupid, but girls in love do stupid things. Remember you and Cho? You were all kind of stupid then too." she said with a grin. Harry admitted that she was right just as she continued, "I know you love her. You'd break if she disappeared Harry. Ginny almost did when we say Hagrid carrying your body."

Harry didn't know who Cho was, but he recognized a Cho Chang in Ravenclaw, a second-year student if he recalled correctly. Harry wondered if there was a relation.

He continued to smile to himself. Her words that day save him and Ginny. They also were words she said while lying to herself though he didn't know that at the time.

She was right though. They did love each other. Now several hundred years later give or take – thanks to the Mirror or Erised – Harry knew that his love for them was still real and now with complete certainty his own. Thinking about Ginny and Hermione, Harry parked his thoughts and let his chair fall back onto all legs.

Thinking about this without talking to her was pointless.

They would meet again at worst next year. If he had planned for it, maybe he could plot a meeting some time during the summer. Until then he had to focus on what he could do. That meant his studies, his magic, and working out a means of making money to prepare him for future events.

Looking down with renewed determination Harry watched as it fell flat on his face as the forgotten boredom of reading stared back at him.

Face Planting into the book with a grown Harry grumbled, "I really wish you were here Hermione."

Getting back up Harry like the mature child that he was, did the immature thing and put away his self-made studies in lieu of more productive and enjoyable work.

Pulling out the stack of parchment within his sack, Harry grabbed his quill and began writing the finishing touches to his private pet project; his manuscript's final touches.

It was after all easier to finish something that was already almost finished. Besides it wasn't a complete waste of time. If he got it publish it was possible, he'd make a fair profit.

By the time he had finished the last dot of ink to the paper, it was well into the evening.

"That took longer than I expected..." Harry muttered, putting down his quill and looking at the final work's title.

_Of Snakes and Tongues: A Guide to Parseltongue and Parselmouth_

Harry looked over his work. It was a three-hundred and fifty-six page text detailing every truth regarding the language of snakes that Harry could remember and tell. And boy was there a lot to tell.

Everything from the language itself, how to speak it, the rituals to understand the language, those that could speak the language throughout history, their stories and legends, to the very nature and hierarchy of snakes in general, and their personalities as a species was written within this proto book. This of course was limited to knowledge of snakes Harry had met before as well as the texts he could research and find. Even so it was a well versed and informative guide unlike the dribble he had recently read within the library.

To top it off he even dabbled into the sexual benefits of the skill which while not necessary, Harry included anyway if only to tell them exactly how much they missed.

Harry had poured everything into it that he could think was relevant to understanding the basics of the unique magic. Looking at it, Harry couldn't help but swell up with pride. Since he entered Hogwarts, he hadn't really felt like he achieved anything. He was learning basic introductions of magic when he already knew so much.

But this, holding his own writing that he was going to publish. That was something else. It was amazing. He could feel the weight of his success. It was a milestone he could actually feel and see. To top it off, while a long shot, this parchment could maybe, maybe even break the prejudices others thought about it.

The belief that there was good and evil magic… Harry shuddered at the absurdity of that concept. It really was no surprise that so many couldn't wield wandless magic, with that belief.

It might be a long shot, but Harry hoped this work could at least remove some of the ignorance that plagued wizarding society.

Harry pulled the manuscript together and waved his wand three times before he levitated forth a hardback book. Setting them down he copied the manuscript word for word with a dicta quill.

As the magic quill strolled over the parchment Harry let himself relax lifting up a book so it would appear that he was reading.

Really, he was just working on his occlumency. Walking into his mind Harry touched down within the main hall of Hogwarts. A grin crossed his face as he made his way to where the school library would be. Walking inside the library was almost barren with the exception of a few books.

It made sense since most of Harry's life was a jumbled mess. Rather than crowding the shelves with his memories unorganized and chaotic, Harry stored them elsewhere within the school where they awaited to be organized into the proper shelves.

Strolling through each aisle Harry began to organize the books on the shelves.

As he strolled through each isle, a book would materialize in his hands and Harry would place it where he wanted it to belong. And thus, his organizations would begin.

Most of these memories were simple information or knowledge that he learned. If one wanted to find his old memories, they would have to go and look in a place with a little bit more red and gold. His most private memories however lay in the most secret of chambers within the mentally constructed school.

By the time Harry was finished organizing his memories it was nearing closing time within the real-life library and his new book lay before him completely finished.

There were two copies of the manuscript, the original manuscript, and a completed book version of said manuscript. Taking the book Harry walked through the library and placed the book on one of the shelves. Leaving it there for a student to find Harry walked out of the library with his satchel over his shoulder. If someone found it, perfect. If someone didn't then what better place to hide a book, then in a library.

Hiding under his cloak Harry raced back to this dorm room. Entering the Slytherin Common Room Harry was shocked to see both Daphne and Tracey still waiting in the common room. As Harry rushed by them the two jumped up to see who had arrived but couldn't see anyone enter. Leaving the two confused girls in his wake Harry went up to his trunk and opened it.

Once again, he had more important things to do than deal with them.

With a sharp whistle, Harry held out his arm as Hedwig flew out and landed on his arm. She nipped at him irritably which caused Harry to stroke her apologetically.

"I know girl. I took too long. I'll make it up to you I swear. Come on" He said moving over to the window once he was out of his trunk. Opening it, Harry shuddered as the cold nipped at him. Pulling out his manuscript Harry quickly wrote three short letters and with the two copies of his book attached to them. Rapping the letters and the documents together onto Hedwig's stretched out leg Harry carried her to the window with a gentle grin.

"Hope you slept well. This is gonna be a long flight. Take these letters to Ragnuk, Flourish and Blotts, and this one to Nicholas Flamel respectively. Make sure the manuscript reaches Ragnuk and that letter get to Flamel." Harry stated showing her both manuscripts. Hedwig gave a quick nip of pride and puffed out her chest feathers with pride. A confirmation that she would succeed.

Smiling Harry set her off with a flick of his arm after giving some final words of praise. "I know I can count on you. Especially with the letter for Flamel. If anyone can get it to him it's you."

With a confident bark, the snowy owl

Harry watched as his closet companion flew off and Harry decided to fall asleep for the night. Closing the lid to his trunk Harry locked it, descended, and curled up in his private room on the Gryffindor four poster bed. As sleep gentle brushed against him his final thoughts drifted over Ginny, hoping she was well.

oOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore paced within his office, completely ignoring the look of irritation from his familiar.

Plans that he had believed to be going well were not going as well as he had planned.

For ten years everything seemed to be well. Voldemort had been killed and the wizarding world was safe. Dumbledore however knew that the dark forces still existed and would be after the young wizard who had ended the Dark Lord's life. The prophecy which he didn't put much stock into back then now showed that the Dark Lord would somehow return. After all Harry was still very much alive.

Even if the prophecy was fulfilled, there were many who would still desire to see the boy dead.

Dumbledore couldn't have that happen. The boy was too important. If he died so much knowledge and magic would be lost. As the heir to the Potter fortune, so long as Harry lived, there was a chance.

However, being alive also had its risks. If Harry came of age, then once again that magic would be lost to a new Head of House. This meant on top of being the child who killed Voldemort who would have to face evil once again, the boy needed to be raised properly if Albus was to avoid the mistakes of the past.

Yes, while Harry himself didn't know it, he carried the keys to changing the world for the better. The same keys that Dumbledore needed to acquire to lead the people to the greater good.

Sending Harry off to his relatives was a stroke of both genius and luck. Thanks to the blood magic his mother placed on him he was thus protected from the wizarding world's influence. Using the blood magic runes and seals Dumbledore was able to bind Harry's magic to ensure that Harry would arrive in their world ignorant and pliable. Locked away, the boy wouldn't be polluted by the views of the wizarding world. It also ensured him that the Ministry's influence wouldn't be able to reach him either. No one for that matter would reach him. No one but him.

This freed Albus from his greatest worry back then, that Harry would fall into the pattern and beliefs that bound their world and suffocated their society.

But it was a thin line he knew it to be. While Harry living was a good thing since it didn't seal away the boys worth, it didn't mean all was well. If Albus could not finish his goal before the boys seventeenth birthday then nearly twenty years of work would fall to nothing.

And that damn prophecy only made matters more complicated.

Even so, so long as the boy lived, he would be protected and under his control.

Still there was risk.

Harry growing up as a muggleborn very likely raised ideas of the like that opposed Albus's.

Sure, Harry would also be dumbfounded and in awe of magic making him easier to mold and shape for the greater good, but in the long run those ideals would make it very difficult to bend the boy towards his intended goals. Potions might have been a solution, but that was now a riskier proposition then he imagined it being.

Some would say it was morally wrong, or even criminal to do what he was doing. He was essentially brainwashing the boy into his way of thinking even while abusing the power is guardianship over Harry provided.

Albus however argued that what he was doing was no different from what any other parent who raised a child in the magical world was doing.

Children grew up following their parent's ideals and while not always true for muggles this was almost always the case for wizards. The bones perspective on clean law, the Malfoy's and politics, the Weasley's and loyalty to the light, each was raised and brainwashed to follow their ideas.

Albus could not chance Harry Potter following the wrong path. Tom had done so before and Ablus's closest friend before him. Albus knew he was not wrong and would not let such a thing happen. He needed to take control so nothing wrong happened again. He needed control over Harry's future if his plans were to come to fruition. His plan had to be completed perfectly if the wizarding world was to enter a new age of acceptance and enlightenment.

However, everything went to hell just before Harry's eleventh birthday. No, in all likelihood it went south well before that. He had sent Hagrid, a loyal and devoted follower of the greater good to retrieve Harry. Unlike a Professor such as McGonagall who would properly answer and inform him of the magical world, Hagrid would not know to do that, thus once again making it easier for Albus to slowly mold Harry to the good, to make him more willing to abandon everything for the greater good.

What neither had expected was for the nightmare that Hagrid would find. After Hagrid had left, a peeved and irritated McGonagall had stormed into his office. She complained that she should have been sent, that Hagrid wouldn't know what to do, nor what to inform the boy who had been left in the muggle world for so long. She wasn't wrong, but that was not what Harry needed.

The sudden and panicked floo call from Hagrid had been the last thing either expect to hear and the last thing Albus needed to happen at that moment. Afterall, Harry Potter being found in critical condition and having no choice but to all treatment at St. Mungo's was not a part of the plan.

So, flustered with concern for his plan Albus didn't realize that he had left the floo open for McGonagall to follow him. And follow she did.

Lying in a bed, near dead from magic exhaustion, was Harry Potter. The boy was frail, malnourished, and still… absolutely still. The words that followed that day had been lost to him as Albus tried to figure out what had to be done to reform his shattering plans.

The Dursely's had been in critical condition. Critical but alive. Somehow, they had survived the Obscurus attack alive, both them and Harry. Yet their condition was still dangerously precarious, their lives going either way even with magic. As it stood, come time for Harry to return to their abode they would not be in a condition to take him in.

It was good fortune that Albus was able to find and fund a muggle hospital that was willing to take over their care and save their lives. Little did he know, so long as money changed hands any Hospital on principle would have taken them in and tried to save the family.

Under the scalpel of modern medicine, much to Albus's annoyance and relief, the Dursely's were saved and even more surprisingly, recovering from their magical wounds. As much as he'd like to deny it, letting muggles heal them turned out to be the right decision. If they were left to St. Mungo's they would have been watched over but left to heal naturally without magic. They might have lived but they certainly wouldn't have recovered in time for the following summer.

He found it sad really and wanted to deny the fact that where magic had failed, Muggles had succeeded, much to Albus's relief.

Paying for the whole thing Albus was almost grateful for St. Mungo's refusing to accept them as in muggle hands the family was finally returned to their home in the middle of October.

This meant the blood wards that both inhibited Harry's magic growth and hid his location from most of the wizarding world which would have fallen apart, were now strong again and would be ready for Harry next summer.

The other problem back then was that Harry's link to the wards was weakened by the ordeal and that knowledge of him being an Obscurial was floating around the hospital. At the hospital when the opportunity presented itself Albus had subtly evaluated the blood wards he placed on Harry when no one was looking.

They were a mess.

Shattered, broken, the wards were like crisscrossing shredded pieces of confetti. Runes and enchantments were miss matched, overlapping and all around impossible to repair. But on the plus side in that state no standard healer would have been able to determine the magic let alone identify it as blood magic or even as wards of any kind. Even better in the state they were in somehow by some miracle the protections and bindings were still in effect.

The binding was barely functional and while most of the bindings were torn to shreds, one still managed to hold strong if by a thread.

He was also unknowingly wrong in his assessment but still lucky. The healers there had detected the wards attached to Harry. Thankfully for Albus they mistakenly determined that the ward's magic was just residual magic Harry had produced while fighting his Obscurus into his control. In truth they had no idea and that was good for his plan.

The next crisis was even more problematic. Very problematic. Especially for someone like Albus who stood in the public mind. News that Harry Potter was an Obscurial would be devastating. As his magical guardian which – was illegally acquired – Harry being publicly announced as an Obscurial would cause people to look deeper into certain actions and events he didn't want anyone looking into.

For a brief time, Dumbledore feared the boy's fame would be the end of his plans. While it was not common knowledge that Albus had sent Harry to live in the muggle world, with enough interest anyone could learn it. As Harry's magical guardian he was responsible for Harry's health. Not only was this responsibility now clearly neglected if he was an Obscurial, if word got out an inquiry would realize that he was technically not Harry's magical guardian.

"Accursed goblins." Dumbledore mumbled. Albus usually would have kept well above the law or at least below without a paper trail if he could. However, the goblins even before the boy's birth had blocked his access to the Potter Vault. Every attempt to gain access to it depths was hindered at every point by them even back when James Potter was willingly giving out his wealth for the cause.

But money wasn't the issue. Helpful as that funding was Albus had no interest in the Potter gold, rather his needs lay elsewhere and without being Harry's Guardian the only hole by which to gain access within would have been sealed shut tight.

In the end it was essential that Harry Potter becoming an Obscurial was kept secret.

Should information get out he was mistreated so poorly and became an Obscurial... Dumbledore tightened his fists in frustration. No. He couldn't, wouldn't allow that to happen. His image must not be stained. No one could know, be allowed to know. If they learned about that then they would learn about his will, his guardianship, possibly everything if they looked hard enough.

The sheep would be too blind by their own ignorance to see his will as their salvation. The foolish who thought they knew best would resist and hinder his plans. In history the peasants always did and look at where they ended up. The Magical world was dying. Magic itself was dying.

Albus knew he could worm his way around the law. Albus knew however he wouldn't be so lucky with the goblins nor with some of his more valuable allies. Both were vital to his plans that they remain blind and complacent.

As luck would have it the Healer in charge who was tasked with healing Harry was keeping the news private and within a small crowd until Harry could tell them more of his condition and how it came about as his condition was very unique.

Dumbledore was able to _convince_ the healers that Harry Potter's return should be informed not with an air of negativity but with glee. News that he was an Obscurial would go poorly and bring despair to the community. The nudge that Harry's privacy and health was his own and not for anyone else to know had made the decision final and thankfully the Daily Prophet didn't learn of this fact; Albus made sure it never would either.

To finalize the decision Dumbledore cast subtle compulsion charms on all of them not to think or talk of Harry's condition and burned the evidence of his condition with a bit of magic manipulation. With that Dumbledore had salvaged a crumbling situation and the plan was at least back then somewhat on track.

In doing so, however, his attention was diverted. At first it didn't seem to matter but now it was becoming clear that all problems began from this point. While one crisis was averted, Professor McGonagall had met and had informed Harry of the wizarding world. At first her stout and professional nature left Dumbledore with only minor concern for Harry's malleability to his plans. He wouldn't be as dependent on him but would still be malleable and under his thumb.

However, it was now becoming clear that McGonagall had developed a soft spot for the boy and her disobedience to his wishes was becoming more and more frequent. She had always been someone with stubborn ideals and beliefs but with his record and her respect for him she usually conceded to his will.

He had compromised with her and let her leave to watch over him as Hagrid guided him to the train for his first day. It was important to the plan that this happen as Molly Weasley would be there, and introduce him to her son, Ron Weasley and their daughter who would be important later in the plan.

Hagrid and Molly were supposed to be the ones who introduced Harry to the magical world and set him on the right path. Hagrid his rescuer, Molly a motherly figure. The two would lead him to Ron who would become his first friend and warn him about the dark nest that was Slytherin. All of them leading him further into his camp, into his guidance.

McGonagall being around shouldn't have changed that.

It did however.

Instead she disobeyed him and brought Harry early per his wishes, missing the family all together. Now he was in Slytherin and at risk of going dark and surrounded by his enemies. By her action Harry was now in danger within the school and this risked him going dark or drawing forth a dark image of magic in general. Neither were good as Harry needed to want to be in the magical world. The plan couldn't afford him not returning.

Even so back then he couldn't fault her for anything really.

Back then McGonagall was simply acting in the manner of her post, but slowly she was doubting him and that worried him.

The fuss that Halloween over Harry when his Obscurus came out and saved both him and Hermione from the Troll was the most concerning as it was outright rebellious against him.

A rogue Obscurus was no laughing matter and concealing the whole affair was not easy. That week took quite a bit of wand work from him to get Minerva to shut up about why it was two students that solved their troll infestation that should never have happened. His allies needed to be loyal to him and she was becoming more troublesome the more she questioned him.

For now, he wasn't worried but later he might have to consider supplying a drink of hers with loyalty potion. While he'd rather not do that as loyalty potions were not perfect, if he needed to he would.

In a way it was a good thing that she questioned him. So long as she did it meant she was less likely to go dark as he could keep an eye on her rebellious thoughts. However, Albus did not need her interfering with the destiny of Harry Potter.

She of course couldn't have known the troll infestation was something he allowed in order to test Harry. If the girl got hurt, it wouldn't affect anything. In fact, it could be used to drive Harry closer to his side.

The whole event was probably the only good thing that went right since the boy's return. After all he passed and did survive. How it happened and the aftermath however didn't go as plan but was manageable. The boy now had experience and his actions showed he didn't hesitate to fight evil far greater than his ability to handle. The test showed the boy would face Voldemort if he needed too and that was good, very good.

With that conclusion made Albus proceed with his plan and had the mirror moved. Harry would prove his worth when the time came. The mirror would be shown to him so that when Harry found it again, he would know how to use it when the time came. And so, left alone with multiple compulsions directing Harry to it, Albus intended to use the mirror to remind Harry what he would be fighting for and inform him of how it worked to prevent evil from winning.

Albus had it all set and ready. His old mentor worried that someone was after the stone had lent him the stone under the belief that it would be protected under his watchful eye. What his old friend didn't know was that Albus had much greater plans for the stone aside from protecting it from evil. Win or lose it wouldn't matter. Even if someone got the stone it wouldn't matter. Even if that someone was Voldemort, the prophecy foretold of his fate. Even if he lost the stone and found it destroyed, that simply meant one less powerful famous wizard from inhibiting his vision.

While he would miss his friend surly Albus knew he would never join his side.

His friend aside, making sure Harry could break past the trials was something of a bit of a worry for Albus. The stone would be sealed behind many magical defenses, each tailored to one of the friends that Harry was to make. Friends of which unfortunately did not yet include Ron Weasley as of yet much to Dumbledore's vexation. However, that could be fixed in any number of ways.

For now, letting Harry find the mirror would be enough and soon the stone would be returned into the depths of the third floor corridor.

At worst Harry's _friends_ or someone of Albus's choosing would inform him of the stone being stolen for evil purposes. His friends would either join him or jump in and Harry would jump in to save them setting him on the path of righteousness. It would fuel his self-worth as a martyr and give meaning to doing the right thing over his own life. Thus, the path of the great good would be complete and from there a new plan crafted.

And yet this plot was not without its annoyances.

The fact McGonagall was demanding the stone's removal recently saying that the defenses were too weak or dangerous and could harm the students only became more annoying ever since Halloween.

She also added Harry to her Quidditch Team which while Albus allowed it if only to make sure he was ready for the trail on the third floor, it was now becoming a social annoyance as many professors and students alike were requesting the allowance to join other teams. None of which he wanted.

The division of the houses while going against his beliefs were traditional and supported his plans. Having the Slytherin's hated united all the muggleborn and half-bloods who looked up to him.

Plus, in order to break down the household magics that allowed private family to monopolize magics, having the pureblood of Slytherin hated and forced into Voldemort's camp was an absolute must. Purebloods after all held onto the oldest and most vital of ancient magics deep within their families. As such unless they gave it away willingly the only methods to acquire that magic is either by marriage or by conquest. As good they would be as villains, but as villains they could be defeated, and their secrets would be set free refilling the world with magic. Magic too dark would then be destroyed and magic that was good would be freed to the masses. All would be for the greater good.

McGonagall's decision to have Harry join her team unfortunately had opened a door that was now stirring that blatant divide among the students.

Her worst actions of resent lay thankfully in concern for Harry's education and wellbeing much like the rest of her students. While unsure if she was a direct cause or a symptom aiding it, he was sure her actions had an effect on Harry.

Her refusal to leave Harry's education out of mind was becoming a problem as she pushed Harry to improve himself. Her curiosity to Harry's apparently talented mind was going to become a problem. Bad enough that Harry appeared to be far smarter then he should be. A possible genius in Potions, a natural at charms, and the ease with which he performed Transfiguration had left Albus worrying for his grey hairs.

Albus did not expect Harry to be so capable. The whole point of placing him with his muggle relatives was to leave him ignorant. His ability to acclimate to the wizarding world was something he didn't plan on. And said ability was frightening to behold.

Harry's constant display talent, exploration and his odd ability to disappear from his spying network throughout the castle. Instead of having eyes on the boy at all times, the boy instead enjoyed a freedom and anonymity far greater than what Albus felt comfortable with him possessing. Instead of being mindless and clueless Harry was now on equal footing as his fellow students or at least as far as Albus could tell. He had thought his compulsion charms on the boy would limit his exploration of his capabilities, instead focusing on making friends.

It hadn't.

The boys mind wandered practically everywhere Albus didn't want it to go. He was even forced to move up his timetable to remove additional books that might broach Harry's awareness of old magics.

Troublesome still, whenever Harry learned a new spell, whenever he cast a spell perfectly, whenever he wrote down notes no first years should possibly understand or be capable of, Harry severed the compulsion.

For some unknown reason whenever Harry sought to learn magic, he inadvertently broke the compulsion to ignore his potential with ease and went about learning it. Dumbledore was becoming fearful that his bind on Harry's magic was breaking and that was the reason the compulsion weren't sticking.

This meant Harry was at risk of being both mentally unbound, and magically unbound.

Intelligent and powerful, both put his destiny at risk. He needed to find a way of discreetly determining if the boy was still bound.

Normally breaking one's own bindings on their magic should be impossible, then again magic worked in mysterious ways. Albus had to admit all of these problems could simply be proof of how powerful Harry was and how devoted McGonagall was to her students and their success.

This didn't mean he wasn't going to try to figure out if something else was happening. Constant vigilance as his old friend would say.

Albus thought he solved one of those problems when he placed seven tracking charms on the boy's cloak. Even as the magic contract with James compelled him to return it, Albus thought he had successfully killed to pixies with one spell. Not only fulfilling the magical contracts demands but also ensuring he would be able to track, follow, and recover the cloak in the future.

This plan fell flat on its face as not a day in, Albus had all but given Harry more freedom and lost sight of the cloak.

In the end, everything wasn't going as Albus intended. If something wasn't done soon, he feared he'd have to use loyalty potions to force the boys and McGonagall's compliance. He couldn't let the stubborn women interfere with Harry's upbringing and needed a means of following the boy.

He needed Harry to remain weak. If he became too strong than they risked creating another Riddle.

Albus stopped his pacing as he realized something. Harry's abilities; They were odd and dare he say, did not belong to that of a first year. While Hermione Granger was easily considered the brightest witch of her age in terms of knowledge and spell work, Harry Potter was a genius despite his upbringing.

Even with his practical magic a mess due to most likely the interference – no doubt caused by any number of things such as the destroyed wards and even his accursed Obscurus – the boy was a master in the art of advance application. Where the boy possessed a general understanding of theory, his practical use of the subjects flew in the face of reason. Harry was turning out work almost as if he had already been taught the subject. Dumbledore had sneaked a look at his private sessions with Nymphadora Tonks and saw firsthand his gift.

There was nothing special in regard to making the craft. He simply followed directions like everyone else and did so perfectly. Nothing a first year couldn't pull off until Harry came around and remade said potion again. The boy would research the ingredients themselves each one at a time and when all was done, he would rewrite the instructions and have the same potion with anything from longer lasting effects, better taste, to even shorter crafting time and even greater ease of concocting.

It wasn't his magic but his understanding of the way the ingredients worked together that astonished everyone. It was unbelievable really.

This brought some hope to Albus. If Harry was a genius, then it simply meant his mindset was wrong. While it would be beneficial to have Harry weaker, if the boy was a natural talent then it simply meant the boy needed to be a weak natural talent.

So even with a greater affinity or insight it was simply a matter of perspective.

The same could even be said for his spell work as well. When his magic worked, the boy showed the same capacity and skill in his work that Ms. Granger showed; maybe more.

While he should keep a close watch on the boy's progress, he needed to remember there wasn't an immediate need to respond to the boy's skill.

While the teachers tried to come to an understanding of how Harry was so amazing at times, Professor Sinistra and Professor Babbling currently had a theory that Albus was in agreeance with.

"Albus" A portrait called out drawing the headmaster's attention out of his thoughts.

Looking up Albus saw it was one of the portraits the existed in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Mr. Potter appears to have disappeared in his room again. The Slytherin brats are making a fuss about how he got past them.

Albus nodded, "Thank you Phineas."

"Not again." Albus thought to himself. "Well, at least the boy had yet to actually join Slytherin."

Moments like this eased his own fears that Harry was following the path of a Dark Lord. Harry being sorted into Slytherin, his constant and frequent disappearances from his information network around the school, his obvious and clear independence, his cold and introverted persona throughout the school, all reinforced his fears... Dumbledore shuttered. It was like Riddle all over again.

That was until Harry confronted him before the mirror. That of course opened up an entirely different cauldron of problems. According to what Harry said, the boy could recall the night his parents died and as a result held a grudge against him.

Though his words carried a sharp assault directed towards him, Albus also heard the words of light, of forgiveness within them. This simply meant Harry needed to learn forgiveness and all would be well.

Yes, even with everything as it was, Albus was sure he could still salvage it.

The plan was still good.

Harry's words, attitude and hate dashed what brittle solid ground existed underneath Dumbledore at first but he was sure everything could be solved.

The confidence that his plan had which revolved around having Harry's blind obedience was now gone. The boy made that perfectly clear. But loyalty was still possible, and it wasn't like Harry needed the boy to follow his every order, only a few important ones.

Albus was still completely perplexed as to how Harry held such distrust, no... animosity for him. He simply couldn't believe that Harry could remember that far back. Not that that was his only concern.

The boy said he could remember the night he was left at the Dursley's. That was simply impossible and couldn't be true. That night Dumbledore could have sworn that Harry was asleep and even with magic should he have been awake, it would still be impossible for him to remember anything from that night. Not at such a young age.

It made more sense that McGonagall could have told him, but he had been watching all the teachers too. There was no sign of her leaking such information. As impossible as it was, somehow the boy remembered, and this was a shining hope for success were once it was lost. If the boy truly did remember, then maybe that avenue that was close could be opened once more.

All those years of planning, to mold Harry into the next servant for the greater good, were quickly crumbling. The boy did not trust him, and from his attitude and actions, never would. Even so, the plan was still going. Even on crumbling footing so long as it held out the light would win.

Dumbledore only held himself back from acting recklessly saying it was merely a reaction to whatever he saw in the mirror, that he was being childish.

Albus knew this was false.

The boy's words carried too much weight.

Something in Dumbledore's mind knew otherwise. Some knowledge that he possessed told him that wasn't the case. The boy was not following his path and it needed to be fixed. Harry must not fall down the wrong path less the boy-who-lived become that which Albus feared returning.

Yet all he could do now was wait and see. Intervening too soon could ruin everything.

Dumbledore eyes shut tight, a dark thought crossed his mind. He mustn't think it, yet it was a possibility.

'… will mark him as his equal …'

"Could it be possible that Harry gained Tom's powers and knowledgeable insight that night?" Albus pondered to himself.

Yes, it could explain his unique show of experience in regard to magic and the knowledge around it. But then again it could simply mean that Tom made a mistake and scared the boy. The thought though was tantalizing. Could Harry have gained some insight that was preventing Harry from being as weak as Dumbledore wanted. It would explain Harry's natural ability and power behind his Occlumency.

As Dumbledore pondered this new line of thought, Fawkes looked upon his master with distant eyes. A single feather at the top of its plume a bit darker than it should have been. A thinning black eclipsing bright red.


	16. Chapter 16 :: A Friend in the Bath

Sorry for the errors, yes, the grammar is likely to suck, but I got the movement right now and don't want to fall off it. Enjoy, review, and if my writing sucks, how did you make it this far?

Note: I haven't run this through my second editor so errors might be prominent.

Warning: lemon scene; unintentional voyeurism inbound

Book I :: Chapter 16 :: A Friend in the Bath

Daphne's frustration only grew more as her friend Tracey Davis followed after he all the while struggling to stifle her giggles of amusement as her beloved childhood friend stormed through the halls of Hogwarts in a huff. Daphne kept sending her glares each time the humor of the situation breached the cold air.

She was downright livid and for the life of her couldn't contemplate what Tracey found so amusing about it.

Seriously, how hard was it to corner a single eleven-year-old boy. Up until then Daphne had thought of Harry Potter as little more than a small curiosity. A Gryffindor in Slytherin green undeserving of her attention or the attention he received. He was just a boy who was sorted into Slytherin and didn't fit the mold of a Slytherin and should have been resorted the moment he was sorted. He was a pathetic, weak, oddball, silent, hardworking, mysterious, cute… irritating boy not worthy of her time. Nothing more nothing less.

Tracey laughed abruptly as Daphne's cheeks went pink upon thing of Harry as cute. She glared at her friend who seeing this abruptly shut up trying not to break out laughing again.

"Lighten up Daph, it's not like this isn't completely bad. You now have an excuse to talk with him." Tracey stated lazily, her wide smirking and knowing grin annoyed Daphne immensely. She couldn't rebuke her comment either. She wasn't wrong.

She did have an excuse now thanks to her own less than stellar potions work. Especially now that it was beginning to become a threat to her health. As a Greengrass she had an obligation to uphold the standards in her family, potions included.

Already half way through the year and her potion grade was only being kept afloat by the bias of her head of house. Even passing, her current grade wouldn't fly in the face of her father.

At Madam Pomfrey's suggestion they decided to go to Harry for help.

It was no secret that Potter was starting to become something of a big deal around the school. Word had long spread about the boy's talent for the art of Potions as well as his power as a wizard.

What caught her attention was how in the span of a few months he had split the unity of Slytherin house in half behind the scenes and she wasn't even sure Harry knew that he had.

Slytherin was slowly splitting into two parties and although in the house everyone united and obeyed those of the Darkest families thanks to the cruel traditions of Slytherin House. Slytherin was united by power, and those without power fell at the heels of those that did. That tradition, that lineage of cruelty and suffering was now threatened by an eleven-year-old boy.

After the sorting it became quickly clear to all in the house that Harry Potter wasn't average by a long shot. Somehow Harry had avoided the Right of Passage that was forced upon all Slytherin first years with some unknown magical protection that to this day no student, first or seventh could break. Even now, not one Slytherin knew what Potters room looked like.

Then he showed the whole school the power he wielded by putting their head of house in the hospital. How that didn't cause a scandal, Daphne could only assume that the Headmaster was involved somehow.

Then upon the Potion Master's return, showed everyone his proficiency in potions. At first no one would have considered it a big deal. At least not until a seventh year Hufflepuff, Tonks, Daphne thought her name was, started boasting about how amazing Harry was at potions.

But that wasn't why Daphne had an interest in Harry Potter. It was his speech that caught her attention. He publicly told everyone within ear shot, essentially that Slytherin house had long since lost sight of its origins and that he would stand alone as the only true Slytherin.

While Daphne wasn't really interested in any of that it did provide a choice. Living in Slytherin was no longer simply a matter of obeying Malfoy or the other darker families. Now there was a chance for a different fate. However, she wasn't interested in following or letting anyone harm those she loved.

Truthfully, she hated it. She hated all of Slytherin. She hated what they represented and what they to that day attempted to do to her and her friend. Worst of all was the looming fear of what they would do to her sister if she didn't stop them or find a way to protect her.

And that was were her interests began. Indeed, siding with Potter was a better proposition then aligning with Malfoy. However, she needed to be sure, and she needed a way in to figure him out.

Until now she didn't have an excuse to expose herself without doing harm to her image. She now had a reason to reach out to him and her inability to reach him was becoming an annoyance.

He wasn't friendly with many others and he kept his distance from other Slytherin's. This fact left Daphne to believe trapping him and cornering him somewhere to force an agreement of some kind. If she did, there was little chance anyone would hear of her need for help which would damage her rep and his potion skills was even acknowledged by their Head of House, unofficially. To the public she would simply be exploiting his skills, while socially dodging any repercussions from the Malfoy faction and building a connection with Potter.

After looking into it, Daphne admitted reluctantly that the boy had talent with potions. He always finished and produced droughts that made even Snape conclude that they were good enough for the Head Healer to use. Professor Snape would normally give out fruitless compliments to his house. The irony of that was not lost on her. That the professor's lack of criticisms or compliments towards Harry's work was in essence the most honest praise anyone could receive from the man.

Naturally using Potions as her excuse to get close to him was the best method for her to work with. She wouldn't however allow herself to be caught dead asking him for help and she'd damn no allow him any ground in devising a contract. She wouldn't be exploited, no, she'd be using him not the other way around.

As a natural conclusion born of her thought processes, Daphne concluded that she should lay in wait to catch Harry off guard and 'persuade' him into helping them, much like any Slytherin would.

That plan, her plan. Was failing spectacularly.

Horribly even.

It was slowly driving her insane. Catch him off guard? The damn boy was more slippery then a Quaffle greased with oil from Professor Snape's hair.

She would watch him enter the Dormitories and never leave, yet mysteriously end up in the Great Hall without ever leaving the room. He would be walking down a dead-end corridor and after turning a corner would disappear completely. Heading up to the seventh-floor hallway he would vanish without a trace and then mysteriously be reading a book in the Library. Books, mind you, she did not recall seeing before in the library.

She was so frustrated at this that she even started stalking the Twins who seemed to always know where people were any given time. A task that was both harder and more embarrassing then she'd like to admit.

On one of their more pleasant and successful evenings, when she and Tracey decided to go after Harry by following the Twins, the Twins made their way to the third floor before spontaneously turning around back the way they came towards the sixth floor and then again turning around once more towards the great hall. Daphne wanted to pull her hair out after realizing what this meant.

Marlin's Beard, Harry Potter was even confusing to the infamous red devils of Gryffindor and it was driving her insane. Though they did find him eventually, but it was always in a public setting.

She was at her wits end. How was Harry Potter so damn elusive?

The night after Christmas she watched the Common Room door open and close and came to the conclusion that Harry must have owned an invisibility cloak. Placing several detections charms she had hoped to catch him since such a cloak only rendered one unseen, not untouchable or untraceable.

Tracey laughed as the spells failed spectacularly when the entrance to the Snake Pit opened and closed either signifying Harry's getaway or some error in the entrance's magics.

She even – much to her great amazement, displeasure, and embarrassment – snuck into the boy's bathroom in hopes of catching him in the middle of the night. She unfortunately was rewarded with several sleepless nights and Harry Potter having escaped to some other region of the castle.

His room was another thing. She had heard talk amongst the seniors that Harry Potter was becoming a problem since he seemed untouchable. The latter fact which was beginning to be picked up by her fellow first years and a fact Daphne was only now starting to grasp the full extent of.

No Wards, no protections, no defenses to protect himself from the cruelty that was the traditions of the Slytherin hierarchy. And yet there was some kind of magic that made entering his room impossible.

She herself had placed almost ever magic and rune she knew of from her family magics to protect herself and Tracey and even then, they both suffered occasionally. It was really only thanks to who her father was that she remained relatively untouched. Yet she too still suffered. She wasn't untouchable. Thanks to her heritage she could retaliate with minimal reprisal but only just. Harry however… he was something else.

It only stoked and infuriated her more as Harry himself acted as if he was oblivious to what was happening around him; like he didn't even have to try to be untouchable.

As far as she could tell, Harry had not yet suffered or even had any knowledge of the Slytherin baptism that all first years suffered. For the first time in history of their house, a first year was well on his way to not being christened into Slytherin house. To add further insult he proclaimed himself the only true Slytherin who would never follow the traditions that had become accepted as the norm.

She and Tracey had learned firsthand upon their arrival to fear those in power. Slytherin house was called the Snake pit for a reason. Only those with power and powerful friends were safe there and safe was a word used loosely. While she got out of the first night with but a mild cursing session, Tracey was not as lucky.

Her purity was lost that day and she had been humiliated that night. The cruelty of magic was that the evidence had been removed by those who considered themselves untouchable. Worse, medically speaking it could be written off as unintentional or a magical mishap.

Money? Politics? none of that was even needed to cover their arses.

Daphne cringed as she recalled the tradition in full.

She had heard of it, warned really, by her father. He had told her that Slytherin was a cruel place for those without peerage. Those who were half-blood or muggleborn were unofficially tortured, taught to fear and grovel underneath the heels of those pureblood idealist like Draco.

The lucky ones would get away with a terrifying night of light or mild curses that were planned and chosen explicitly for their ability to be explained away or hidden. The less lucky would by marked for life and humiliated, used like a rag doll and reminded that they would break, that they would always break.

Tracey was one such person.

Daphne had cursed herself for her carelessness _that_ night. Her joyful and happy girlfriend died that night and closed off her heart completely. Daphne obliviated that night from Tracey's memory in hopes of saving her.

Never did Daphne thank her mother more so then that night for blessing her with her skill in charms.

It worked. Tracey didn't remember a thing and returned to how she was before. So long as she didn't let her guard down again, Tracey would never have to suffer that again. Daphne would however and she would remember her failure.

Her father had warned her but only now did she realize how completely uninformed she was. She didn't take it seriously enough. That night Daphne wasn't the only one to die, that shy gentle girl she once was, was now replaced by a cold and icey girl.

She would not trust anyone else again and she would remain on edge until the girls left the damned dungeons. Taking precautions, she invited Tracey into her dorm room and there the two stayed. Under her protection and her family wards Tracey was safe and Daphne began the arduous process of becoming untouchable.

Thus, born was Daphne Greengrass, the pureblood princess known by some as the Ice Queen of Slytherin. Cold, calculative, and unreadable. With years of upbringing as a pureblood and noble, she would make herself known as someone you didn't touch.

She would protect herself and Tracey by making herself unapproachable, cold. While it wasn't perfect, and there were flaws, that was the best she had.

Harry Potter however seemed to be untouchable in the literal sense of the term. If anyone was deserving the title of the untouchable snake, Harry Potter was quickly climbing to first place.

Her inability to corner him filled her with a sense of powerlessness and that was a feeling she hated more than anything. A feeling their fellow seniors seemed to be experiencing as well.

Walking down the hall ahead of them Professor Sprout and a middle-aged man with bright red hair walked down the hall. Daphne and Tracey both heard mention of Harry as they passed.

Daphne groaned as Tracey snickered next to her.

"Looks like we're not the only one's after Harry Potter." she chuckled out, amused at the unorthodox situation the two Slytherins found themselves in. Daphne looked down the hall the two adults came from and spotted several six and two seventh year Slytherins all proceeding after the two adults stealthily.

"So, it seems." Daphne stated coldly, trying her upmost to conceal her irritation. It looked like their seniors were no longer going to sit idle any longer.

If their faces where anything to go by, Harry Potter was about to get a crash course introduction that Tracey received that first night, with interest.

Daphne sighed in exasperation. "Damn you Potter. You're turning Slytherin House into knock-off Gryffindors." she spat out as she went after them. Tracey was holding back her own mirth.

"They're not the only ones." she sang cheerfully.

oOoOoOo

'Harry! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I, fuck... It wasn't on purpose. I just sorta... it, I mean, I just sorta..." Tonks managed to get out, completely flustered as she made to clean the mess on Harry. Harry just swatted her away before she touched the mess she made.

"Its fine Nymphy." Harry said ignoring the momentary glare the name got him. "It was my fault for not keeping an eye out. I was too focused on what we were doing instead of what you were doing." Harry rationalized as he wiped a cloth over his shirt.

"What do you mean keeping an eye on me?" Tonks asked scandalized.

"Well you are clumsy." Harry countered. Tonks had to admit that was the logical thing to do in hindsight.

"Damn this is sticky" he muttered as he tried and failed to wipe the sticky mess off his shirt. Pulling it off over his head Harry chose to simply removed the whole problem rather than try to clean it with him in it. Tonks bit her lips going over what had just happened still blaming herself.

The two jumped as the doors to the abandoned classroom opened up. To Tonks's horror one of the people standing there in the doorway was Professor Sprout who now had a look of both reddening embarrassment and dismay that quickly shifted to one of anger. "Ms Tonks!" the portly professor shouted while the man she was with seemed more unsettled then horrified.

The view was quite a sight. Harry was standing topless drenched in a semi white gooey liquid while Tonks's lower half was covered in a similar way.

Tonks's hair turned pale at the same time her face did. "Professor it's not what it looks like!" she stammered out. Harry couldn't contain the mirth he received from that statement and let out a choked laugh that cause Tonks to glare at him.

Harry avoided eye contact with her returning to ringing out his shirt. Now that he thought about it, he now understood the situation and laughed out loud in agreement, "Yeah, it's not as sexy when you realize this white stuff is fermented alihotsy sap."

The calmness and mirthful way Harry described it cause Professor Sprout to pause for a moment and take in the surroundings. The overturned shattered vials of white goo, the bubbling cauldron that was clear yet had a crisp green seaweed color with; the contents possessing a texture similar to half done jello. Harry calmly and currently disposing of the wasted shirt that was contaminated by the now oxidizing and foul smell of alihotsy sap.

With a blush, realizing she had jump to assumptions Professor Sprout apologized to Tonks who in turn gave Harry a look of appreciation. "Forgive me Ms. Tonks, Mr. Potter, for jumping to conclusions. You both caught me off guard." the professor stated with a hint of shame.

"No worries Professor. Though usually it's the girl who get colored in white. To be honest I should have been better prepared for the mess we could make when going at it." Harry said confidently. The intentional innuendo was not lost on anyone in the room. The adults looked scandalized, but the joke did ease the feeling of impending doom in the room. Professor Sprout also caught wind at the truth of his joke as well as its intended meaning.

The unique aroma of the fermented un-oxidized alihotsy sap usually caused girls, not guys, to fumble it. She herself had watched on several occasions the failings of properly managing this particular potion ingredient which left the girls in question covered in a staining smelly goo that ruined their cloths. Since men didn't react to the aroma as much it was uncommon for them to slip up.

"Mr. Potter behave yourself please. You have a guest who wishes to speak with you." Professor Sprout stated trying to regain composure over the situation. Turning to gesture to her guest she introduced, "This is –"

"Mr. Weasley." Harry interrupted before chuckling at the shocked look of Mr. Weasley. "Sorry, it's the hair. I can see where Fred and George get it from."

Harry though hesitant, shook Mr. Weasley's out stretched hand. "I wasn't expecting to meet with you for some time." Harry said coolly with a fake but all the same sincere smile.

Mr. Weasley was surprised at how polite yet confident the boy was. The slight reluctance to shake his hand was also not missed upon the father of seven. "A pleasure to meet you in person, Harry."

Harry nodded. "How is Ginny doing? Is she feeling any better?"

Arthur Weasley nodded a smiled. "Yes, she's doing better. She won't say what caused her to break down like she did, but she is doing much better than before."

Arthur turned his head almost as if he couldn't look Harry directly in the eye. "Although she isn't quite as happy as she was previously. She looks almost conflicted about something."

Harry felt a weight fall in his stomach. "Do you know why that is?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, acturally I was hoping to ask if you knew anything else or if you might know what might be weighing on her mind."

Harry shook his head morbidly. "With all due respect Mr. Weasley, I've only been chatting with your daughter through letters for a handful of months. If you don't know why she's acting like this then how would I know?"

Arthur Weasley just nodded in defeat. "Yes, you absolutely right." Harry looked at the man and even as he said those words it looked as if the man aged right before him.

"Tell me, do you know of anything that might have caused my daughter too." He began to ask but was cut off abruptly by Harry.

"Mr. Weasley everything, I know of I sent to you in that letter. I even went into the library to review my notes. My gift to your daughter was just that, a gift, and many other children came into contact with it before I sent it to her. I don't know why Ginny suffered a mental break down. So please, do not suspect that I am withholding something from you as I have no idea what caused it."

"What if something else caused the reaction?"

Harry and Arthur turned to Professor Sprout who pitched in the idea. Arthur confused at her statement could only ask for clarification. "What do you mean by something else?"

Harry however mood darkened quickly as his eye's sharpened.

"You're referring to _that_ aren't you."

Arthur looked back at Harry with a raised eyebrow. He remained silent as he waited to ask himself what appeared to have them on edge.

Professor Sprout suddenly froze as she realized what she had just said aloud. Glancing quickly between Mr. Weasley and Tonks she turned slightly pale. "No, its nothing…" she began to mutter out as she tried to backtrack out from that line of discussion.

"No, it isn't." Harry firmly spat out his rampant legilimency picking up on her emotional state. Fear, anxiety, distrust, concern, doubt, all of these thoughts lingered just beneath the surface.

"Do go on. Tell me how _that_ could have had anything to do with it, I'm eager to hear your reasoning." Although his words came out a curt and aggressive, Harry sincerely wanted to know if it was possible. When she remained, quiet Harry knew she wouldn't speak freely and released his mental barriers to freely use Legilimency to understand the Professors thoughts.

What he was greeted with was a memory of Albus back during Halloween warning all the Professors to not speak of his condition. He saw glimpses of the arguments regarding him and his presence within the school. How several teachers, Professor Sprout amongst them, showing concern and doubt about his enrollment here. He saw how several others, McGonagall and Professor Flitwick included defended him as a person and student. From her eyes he watched Albus Dumbledore perform a silent compulsion upon the other teachers in a similar manner to his own method to quell the arguments.

Both angered and happy, respectively by the words of those against him, and by the defense of those who acknowledged him Harry returned his focus to the Professor before him. Within her mind a speculation that a portion of Harry's Obscurus might have melded with the snitch causing Ginny harm. A fruitless speculation born of her own worries and superstitions that he was a threat to the students. Harry wasn't sure if he should be angered more by this or proud of her concern for the students.

This debate was quelled mercilessly at how McGonagall wouldn't have responded like that at all. "Please Professor," Harry managed to grind out through his teeth, "Tell me how my condition could possible have effected Ginny without _KILLING_ me." He stated nearly shouting that point that medically any portion of the Obscurus separating from him would cause the entirety of his magic to be ripped from him in quite a lethal manner.

"What are you two referring too?"

The two turned to look at Mr. Weasley who the two had forgotten was also present.

"That is, um, perhaps we should continue this conversation in private." Professor Sprout muttered out as she realized how close to revealing Harry's condition she had come to doing.

Tonks nearly forgotten to those present listened and watched with both curiosity and concern. A part of her was listening to get some juicy gossip to use on Harry however the sudden morbid turn in their discussion was starting to concern her.

A part of her was worried and judging from her Head of House's reaction something was clearly wrong. However, what worried her was whatever this 'condition' Harry had was. At first, she speculated if his condition was medical. When the idea that Harry was a lycanthrope Tonks considered voicing her own opinions. However, upon thinking about it, Harry being a werewolf was impossible as not of the realizable signs existed.

Her Hufflepuff side was in full drive trying to piece the pieces together, both wanting to support and help Harry who she now considered one if not her best friend within the school. Yet on the other hand knew she felt that she should leave before she heard something she shouldn't.

The mood alone and selective words told her that this was private. So, it was a shock to her as much as it was to Mr. Weasley when Harry interjected.

"No Professor. You will tell me how my condition, my magic, could have possibly been responsible when it has yet to effect anyone else with the exception of Hermione!"

Something felt off when Tonks saw the look her Head of House presented. She wasn't quite sure what was off, but this didn't seem like her professor. The concern in her eye she could understand but the look of worry and resistance in her eyes felt off. Similarly, Harry was showing a side she'd never seen before. He wasn't out right yelling, but between the killing curse gaze he was directing at the two adults and his contrasting calm composure was terrifying. While he wasn't exactly quiet, Tonks was starting to wonder if this was what people called a calm rage.

"Its not like I'm keeping it a secret, and its already been identified that I am not a threat. Or do you doubt the professionalism of St. Mungo's finest?" Harry barked our harshly at Professor Sprout. "If your going to talk about it, why not right here? It's not like it's a secret now is it?"

Professor Spout looked as if all the water had vanished beneath her boat.

"B-but... even if you don't consider it a secret Potter." she tried to reason, "if word got out the wizarding world would –" she stuttered out but froze when her eyes met squarely with Tonks's.

At the sight of her students questioning gaze Professor Sprout managed to regain some of her own composure and continued speaking in a calm manner.

"Albus insisted that no one outside of this school's faculty knows what your condition is for your own good."

Harry's own composure burned up instantly at this statement. Not only did it state that once again the old man was meddling in his affairs, but Professor Sprout, the head of Tonks's own house, had just insinuated that Tonks, someone he trusted completely was a potential snitch.

The damn burst with a roar of outrage. "IT'S NOT A SECRET IF EVERY TEACHER IN THIS SCHOOL KNOWS PROFESSOR!" Harry shouted in a firework's display of rage. "AND THERE ARE SEVERAL TEACHERS HERE THAT DON'T NEED TO BE IN THE KNOW, PROFESSOR!" As quickly as it appeared, Harry's anger vanished in front of their eyes as he recollected his thoughts. Calm only to an inch of rationality, he was still enraged enough to retaliate at the focus of his anger. A fact that was reflected in the palpable waves of magic surging around him. Yet despite his rage, Harry's experience in battle still held firmly onto his magics.

To the rest in the room, Harry's anger called out and demanded their silence. It felt like minutes for all three individuals but for that one second after his outburst Harry had regained his control over his emotions.

"Professor, Nymphy is a close and loyal friend." He stated calmly even as his words dripped with a venom that reached even his eyes. "Don't insult her by thinking she'd talk about my condition as readily as you would eat breakfast. If you're concerned, that having this discussion here will result in her breaking Albus's desire to keep my life secret then I'll solve that problem right now. After you talk, and after you leave, I'll tell her exactly what I am and what has been done to me. So, you might as well kill those thoughts and either tell me how my being an Obscurus could harm Ginny or be silent and go about your business." Harry said contumaciously, his emerald green eyes glaring. The sharp intake of air from Tonks was missed by everyone as Professor Sprout lost all color in her face and Mr. Weasley went just as equally pale.

Trying to keep his condition a secret was his choice but having others try to keep it secret reminded him closely of Dumbledore. A fact that was very unsettling to Harry.

"Potter," The squat teacher managed to squeak out, "This isn't something for you to decide recklessly. If word gets out it will only cause problems for you."

Harry felt much more at ease as his legilimency picked up the Teachers concern. True to her caring reputation, her words only spoke of her concern for his wellbeing. However, Harry knew that that concern wasn't something for her to decide.

"Your wrong professor. It isn't about what problems people finding out will cause me, it's about what problems the headmaster might encounter if people find out." Harry explained.

know I don't blame you for caring enough to try." Harry stated as he walked away. "Tell Albus that it isn't up for him to decide who I trust with this information. I don't care if the wizarding world learns that I'm an Obscurial or not. I know in the long run it will only cause problems since the world isn't kind to those who are different.

Harry turned around his eyes flaring up once more. "But don't ever suggest that Nymphy is untrustworthy, again!" Harry roared out, his magic flaring causing several glass vials to explode.

Turning to look in surprise at the vials shattering Harry recoiled his magic and quickly recomposed himself to hide his surprise mishandling of his magic.

Tonks let out a sharp intake of air at Harry's words. A smile threatening to stretch across her face was shattered and replaced with shear shock and dismay.

Harry was an Obscurial. This thought rattled endlessly in Tonks's head as she contemplated this truth.

Tonks shook her head in disbelief. That should, couldn't be true. She had been with Harry for an entire semester and Harry was as fun and normal as they came. He was a bit withdrawn, and stubborn, but not closed minded. At times he was funny and others serious. He was kind and accepted her for who she was and didn't look at her as just some unique ability to be exploited. And he didn't just ignore that side of her either, he'd tease and make fun of her shapeshifting gift which others avoided talking about just because they 'wanted to see her as her'. What a joke that was.

What's more is he was someone who could relate to her and usually did. When he was around, she was just Tonks, even though he always teased her by calling her Nymphy, and he was just Harry.

No fame, no metamorphmagus trophy, they were just… themselves. Being with him was sometimes strange since being around him felt like she was handing around someone as old if not older then herself. He joked with her, teased her, but never belittled or coerced her to do something she didn't want to. A downright wizard at potions, and her sore chest a constant indication of his prowess at dueling to boot.

And now she had to accept that within him was a chaos inducing magic parasite that could easily have the destructive power of a top tier XXXXX monster.

That, she could except. The thought that he was going to die soon, down right terrified her. Obscurials didn't live long, most became deceased at the ripe age of eight. Tonks didn't know of any cases were an Obscurial lived past the age of twelve, not that she was well versed in the subject.

Mr. Weasley was in a similar state of disbelief. The boy's magic alone was amazing, but the fact the boy was an Obscurial was… well it was impossible. The whole of the wizarding world knew that Harry was under the care and watch of the greatest wizard of their time, Albus Dumbledore. Protected and kept safe away from the harmful elements within their society that escaped justice.

The implications were needless to say, grim. At best Albus had neglected to uphold his duties as Harry's magical guardian. At worst… Arthur couldn't even begin to accept or imagine the worst possible outcome. His mind was now racing as he tried to rationalize what he should do. He had just found out a student at Hogwarts possessed an Obscurus and worse that the teachers knew and as far as he new did not inform the ministry of this.

Even as his mind raced trying to find answers to the questions in his mind, Harry was already acting on his own decisions. Grabbing Tonks's hand, he led her out of the potion room while the two adults remained standing in shock. Seeing the inner turmoil within Arthur Weasley Harry simply turned to Professor Sprout and using his new knowledge of compulsion magic decided to test it out, seeing as it was a prime opportunity to do so.

Firmly staring into her eyes Harry cast the magic as he usually did this time focusing on what she would do in this situation. As her mind raced between the students, Harry himself, and Albus's _orders_, Harry focused on the latter which seemed to have an unusual weight within her mind.

It didn't take Harry long at all to recognize the presence of an already existent compulsion charm. Looking at it from hindsight that would make sense. Professor Sprout was well known for her caring and fair nature. Now that he considered the whole encounter, her behavior was very strange. Unnecessarily obstinate regarding his condition and the narrow-minded focus on Albus's orders… the signs were there.

"So, I'm not the only one he's manipulation," Harry contemplated silently as he looked into her eyes.

"Go tell Albus that I've made my decision."

Harry watched as the two spells piggy-backed off each other. His words, reinforced by the compulsion magic placed by who he could only assumed was the Headmaster, compelling her to return to Albus. The easy at which it succeeded astounded Harry.

The notes he read regarding compulsion charms were accurate, in fact it almost seemed like the books were wrong as the easy by which he succeeded at that the practical application was large in part too easy.

Pulling Tonks with him Harry decided to leave before a rational thought could grace the presence of his current company. As he made his way to the door he knew now that Albus Dumbledore was going to be a thorn in his life. The man was far to involved to be simply good natured and the shadiness of his interactions begged for a greater investigation to be performed.

At the very least regardless of how this undesired confrontation played out Harry could let a breath of fresh air out that no one would learn of his condition after this.

After all, he knew that one way or another his condition wasn't going to spread because if he had learned anything at all about this Albus Dumbledore, it was that he clearly didn't want his condition to be learned of.

It was a good thing too, since honestly Harry didn't want it known yet either. While Harry was still uncertain and, on the fence, as to what to do with the Albus Dumbledore before him, he certainly wanted to keep a few truths that could be used against him kept away for another day.

If the man was anything like the one he knew from the war, Harry knew he'd have to deal with him sooner rather than later. While he might not have started the war, Albus Dumbledore had certainly turned it into the nightmare that destroyed everything. Whether this was because he gave the surviving wizards the means to fight back which increased the death toll was irrelevant. He'd kill him if only to prevent the needless deaths of millions and the creation of a world of ash and death.

The problem was it was like comparing an aged dragon with a killing curse. One might kill you the other certainly will, but the former might also just ignore you or leave you alone.

The two were powerful wizards yes, but just from his few encounters the two couldn't have been more different. The one living in the castle worked form the shadows and used plots, schemes, and plans. And while the one Harry fought time and time again, did use plans and did plot schemes he was far more open, load, public with his plans.

One was quiet, calm and never seemed to rise to anger, while the other was brash, bold, boisterous, and Harry didn't know of a single moment when he mocked the man and didn't get a rise from him.

With his hand firmly encompassing Tonks's he pulled her behind him and away from the dismayed Professor, and slowly panicking Arthur Weasley. The man seemed to realize that that whatever Albus was selling them wasn't as fresh as he first thought it to be. Harry smiled as he glanced against the man's mind. Thought regarding Harry's wellbeing, his kindness, and concern for Ginny flashed across his mind along with an almost mantra repetition of how could Albus let something like that happen and tell no one.

Harry felt his smile return as he caught the glimpse of the kindness that was Arthur Weasley.

Tonks simply followed Harry's lead as she mindlessly followed him as she racked her brain around the bombshell that Harry had just dropped on her. All the while she begged Harry who was also lost in thought, rearranging and working to understand exactly what had transpired, to explain to her, to tell her anything, something, that he wasn't going to die.

Even as they continued to travel through the deserted corridor, the warmth and grip of his hand stood out. A constant reminder that he was still Harry, still concerned, kind, and at the end of the day a leader above all else, even when he didn't want to be.

She still called to him, worried over his condition and wanting answers, but at the same time a lingering desire to just stay like this with him whelmed her.

It wasn't until they were four floors away from the fifth-floor potion room that they used that Harry's mind quieted enough to take note of Tonk's attempts to get his attention. Harry let go of her quickly realizing he had been dragging her the entire time spouted his apologized like a faucet.

"Sorry Nymphy, I didn't hear you. I was caught up in my thoughts and I got upset. I'm really sorry, I didn't even realize I was still dragging you with me, and I, well, I'm sorry." Harry apologized all while she rubbed her wrist trying to retain subconsciously the lingerer pressure.

Harry had a really strong grip. He cheeks heated up slightly at the thought of him with more muscle.

Tonks shook her head still in a slight daze, her light red hair turning backing into its standard bubblegum pink. "That's fine, but I need to know... about what you said. Was what you said true?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, of course I meant it. You're fun to be around and your loyal beyond question."

"NO!" Tonks shouted. "That's not what I meant!"

She paused to catch her breath. Harry watched as her eyes fluttered every which way, trying to avoid directly gazing into his own. Her whole image of Harry being the perfect normal accepting friend was shattered and she was desperately trying to hold herself together. She shuffled uncomfortably, her nervousness visible. In an uncertain tone she asked quietly, "Are you really..."

Harry frowned. He knew what she was asking thought he didn't like it. Even though he didn't really want to go into the details as to how, he was planning on telling her that he was an Obscurial. Hell, he had already made plans to tell the Twins.

Sighing Harry nodded slowly, hesitant to face the consequence. "Better bite the bullet while the gun was still smoking" he reminded himself.

"Yeah... I have an Obscurus inside of me."

The color and breath Tonks was holding drained away with all the energy of a sad whimper. She looked at Harry with eyes that shifted from sorrow, to pity before returning to something akin to pain. Taking a deep breath, she gathered herself and shook her head both in fear and concern.

"But can't they remove it or..." she asked, her voice failing as she went. Harry nodded but didn't smile. Obscurus were in essence magical distruction incarnate. Born from the self-hate and fear associated with one's magic. Their very nature as an entity invited pain and suffering to their hosts and his situation was unusual for a victim. If his situation was as simple as that, Harry knew he'd likely die if it wasn't extracted.

But nothing was ever simple with Harry. He survived his outburst only thanks to a sudden increase in his own magic. Normally when an they burst out, the host would die. Instead Harry's magic clung to it and practically merged with the damned thing.

Lucky him, Harry thought to himself sarcastically.

"They tried to remove it, but they said it was ingrained in my magic or something. They even called Newt Scamander – an expert I think – to check on me." Harry said with half a heart.

Tonks hair was now a morbid grayish tone turning whitish. It made he look like old age had set in adding a morbid fifty years of depression to her otherwise vibrant appearance.

"So yeah, apparently it's tightly intertwined with my magic." Harry explained.

"So, it can't be extracted without you losing your magic." Tonks stated.

It wasn't a question but a confirmation. Harry shook his head, but it was in confirmation that her own understanding was correct.

"Try losing my life." Harry replied.

In truth it was not so much intertwined or merged with his magic so much as his own magic was suppressing the Obscurus, crushing it into submission. The difference being one was binding while the other restricting. The Obscurus wasn't locked away or contained but bound by his magic. It was crushed, weighed down and limited. Incapable of moving or doing harm even should it manage to get out. This difference was key, but Harry didn't think it was important to tell Tonks that.

Smiling to try to lighten the mood Harry added, "It's not like I'm a threat or anything. They didn't put me down, so it's not that big of a deal."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT A BIG DEAL!?" Tonks shouted causing Harry to cover his ears and glare at her. For a moment her anger boiled over but quickly simmered under Harry's gaze. Frowning and looking down with remorse she spoke in but a whisper.

"Harry it is a big deal I mean, you had to have suffered a lot to become an Obscurial. It's not like me who was born a metamorphmagus..."

Harry nodded in agreement. The worse part about it was how he became an Obscurial after all.

"Yeah it is different, but both are beyond our control and neither is a threat to others but ourselves. If I lose control and go berserk, the ministry will put me down regardless of if I'm a threat. If you make a mistake with a transformation you could seriously hurt yourself." Harry interjected quietly.

Tonks cringed at the nonchalant manner that Harry referred to his own mortality.

"It's not the same Harry. Metamorphmagus can change their appearance but there are limits. If we do something we can't or shouldn't do, our bodies will revert back to normal. It's completely different. An Obscurus is a parasite, it feeds off its host's magic. It's not a part of you and its sole response to the world is to lash out, to destroy... to kill you…" Tonks spoke aloud until she trailed off at the final conclusion of Harry's likely fate was in her eyes.

Harry stood there surprised. Not from her earlier outburst, but because she was now calm and collected again; thinking rationally.

Where girls always that spontaneous with their emotions? Harry shook the question out of his head. Boy was he lucky if they were that he chose to accept Ginny and Hermione into his life. At least they were easy to follow and not as wild emotionally.

"I – I didn't know that." Harry admitted. He smiled and looked into Tonk's worried eyes and they shimmered back. "Metamorphmagus really are amazing if they can subconsciously protect themselves."

Although blushing Tonks shook her head. "Harry that's not the point –" she started but was cut off.

"I know but you don't know everything about Obscurus either." Harry countered his eyes cold, his words equally so.

Tonks swallowed a lump within her throat. Again... it was those same eyes. Cold, aged, and dark eyes. A shiver trailed down her spine. On their own Harry's eyes were attractive enough, but there was something to be said about his eyes when they turned like that.

Tonks shuffled uncomfortable under those eyes that looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Look, even I don't fully understand it!" Harry growled out in slight frustration with the topic. "Does it really matter? Does knowing that I have a monster inside me make me any different? Would you have even noticed had I not wanted you to know!"

Tonks stopped before his outburst, taken aback. This was the first time he had ever shouted at her. His eyes burning holes in everything around him. This was a side of him she had never seen.

Harry himself was barely keeping in his own internal frustrations under control.

Tonks was the most honest and open person with him besides the Twins to whom he could be open with. With the Weasley's learning about his little secret he wanted Tonks to be in the know as well. He would end up telling the Twins anyway but Tonks wouldn't have found out unless he told her. Plus he wanted to know how a relatively normal person would respond before putting his neck out in front of the twins.

Harry felt the need to laugh as he realized this was probably the worst idea he had to date. Until most of his decisions came out with him on top.

Joining Slytherin meant that not only could he be closer to his potential enemies but also repel those that saw him as The-Boy-Who-Lived. It also meant that not only would he be free to act more freely but that he could observe more freely too. And lastly his goal to change Slytherin from the inside. It hadn't even been a year and already Harry could see a divide within the house and that his words had started to influence several people to rethink about the people in his house.

A side effect of this plan however being that those he wanted to befriend became harder to interact with, but that was a hurdle he was all to okay with overcoming.

Despite that Harry's plans for the year were going well. He was learning as much about magic as he could, even learned more about compulsion magic which he was unknowingly using for years. Writing up and documenting his notes, making plans for the future, and he had already broken down and identified several key ingredients to producing a philosopher's stone. And Winter break was only just about to end.

He was keeping up his average grades and was also quickly becoming recognized as a genius in the art of potion making. Although Harry was finding it difficult to wait for third year himself since runes were a field, he was very eager to take up with passion.

He had made contact with Hermione, befriended both the Twins and Tonks, and had reconnected with Ginny via letters. That alone was three friends, a love of his life, and a solid foundation to reconnect with his other love.

He successfully updated the map of Hogwarts in his head with all the secrets shortcuts that had been destroyed in the past, found Hogwarts's avatar, and set about restoring her to her former glory. Even now within the halls Harry when he focused could feel the school recovering – albeit slowly – the magical protections it once possessed. The cold the penetrated the stones of the school, dead as twigs, now seemed to flow subtly with life, with magic.

Yet for all his successes not everything was great.

Hermione had been weary and cautious around him. Ginny had suddenly broken into tears from his gift for some reason much to the alarm of her parents; himself included. Dumbledore was now aware due to his outburst in front of the mirror that he didn't trust him, and now because of his lack luster planning, one of the three people who looked at him as a regular person was now staring at him like he was made of glass.

If he wasn't so overly concerned with respecting Tonks's privacy, he would have realized that the concern wasn't that he had a monster but her misconceived suspicion that he was going to die soon. Had he read her, he could have laughed it all off as nothing was ever that simple for him. Something else was always going to happen.

Thus, Harry didn't know why, and Tonks's reaction made him angry to no end as it was like a betrayal.

Still burning holes into everything he looked at Harry quietly stormed off and muttered aloud in his anger, "I thought as a friend you would accept that I'm slightly different. Sorry I was wrong. See you next practice session."

Without a backward glance Harry stormed the halls. After a while he had cooled off and wanted to bang his head against a wall.

In silent reflection Harry wanted to punch himself for almost losing it again.

"Now my temper is back, great. I didn't think I'd have to worry about teenage angst until after I became a teenager again…" He muttered, stopping only to spot the sound of moving footsteps ahead of him. Looking around the corner several sixth year Slytherin's where group together in the hallway. The wave of hostility Harry picked up with his legilimency hit him like a truck.

Just like in Potter fashion, Harry cursed as fate hated him once more as their eyes met his. Turning around Harry made to run to the nearest hidden passage cursing all the while as a mob of green shouted and chased him.

"Just great," he muttered turning his head to attempt to identify which Slytherins were after him. "Seriously… why are they after me now of all times."

This was happening because of the damn mirror, Harry thought to himself. The moment something good happened to him something else always happened to counter balance his life and always make it miserable. Sure, he could start throwing hexes their way. That would certainly do wonders in relieving his pent-up aggression, but with his unstable magic and his shaky ground with the Headmaster it was better to avoid sparking or engaging in activities that resulted in punishment ore worse having to deal with the Headmaster in person.

He chuckled to himself, "I can hear him now," Harry said to himself with sarcastic mirth as he ran, "Harry my boy, no matter what happened you mustn't attack others. No matter the wrongs they do you must learn to love. Oh, and care for a Lemondrop?" Harry said aloud with a rather impressive imitation of Albus's voice.

Shaking his head as he ran Harry grumbled, "Yeah that's exactly what I need." Just has periphery alerted him to a presence to his left that appeared from nowhere.

His heart rate jumped when a door he was about to run past opened abruptly and a hand pulled him in before he could tell what was happening. Harry quickly made to respond with brutal force against the unknown attacker and almost did when three things gave away the identity of his assailant. The first were the relatively small breasts he felt behind him. The second was the smell of alihotsy on the hands of said assailant, and the third was the mirthful voice he could recognize anywhere.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said in an energetically whisper before turning serious, "Don't speak, wait them out."

Harry eased into her presence, surprising Tonks as for a second, she thought he was going to resist. Instead he seemed to ease into her presence and become unmoving. Unbreathing, focused, silent, she relaxed as he remained completely still as though he wasn't there.

The two remained perfectly still as the door closed and as the seconds passed the sound of footsteps echoed passed them, as the Slytherin's in hot pursuit passed by the door. Silently the two remained in silence until they were certain the threat had passed completely.

"Shit, where'd he go?" a angered voice sounded from beyond the door.

"He's hiding, check the rooms!"

"Bugger." Tonks cursed in a panic. Dragging Harry in a rush she turned to him. "Don't speak and stay down." She ordered.

Harry had very little time to take in the situation as he was quickly rushed deeper into the room.

Pulled him backward in such a manner that he could easily look around Tonks cast a bubblehead charm on him and threw a flat-footed Harry into a very large scented pool.

Crashing into the water Harry's robes quickly weighed him down dragging him to the bottom. A moment later Tonks joined him with most of her own articles missing. The next second, she had morphed into a Hufflepuff prefect he had seen in the halls a few times.

Using her foot, Tonks pushed Harry down further into the water to keep him hidden as several loud noises reached his ears. Looking up Harry was greeted with a sight that for any other young wizard would have been both enlightening and embarrassing. Above him Harry could make out the transformed Tonks yelling at someone and waving her wand about in an embarrassed fury.

Even as he felt himself tense up at the possibility of being spotted, Harry blushed and worked to avoid staring at the sight of bright pink knickers that now hung loosely on Tonks's now slimmer frame.

Any other boy would stare eagerly but Harry was more a gentleman then he himself would have liked to believe. On top of that, he couldn't exactly call himself a boy either. Although he would admit that Tonks was very attractive.

As he thought that he realized she was shapeshifted as another girl and Harry respectfully removed his eyes and focused on the threat above the water that he could manage to make out.

Looking back up to the surface Harry watched as Tonks was now talking with someone and applying something akin to bubble bath to the water. His informative view above water was cut short and blinded as numerous and thick bubbles covered the surface. Harry wondered just what the hell was going on above water Several times he shifted in hopes of a better view however every time he tried to get a better idea of what was happening Tonks would feel his attempt in the water and forced him back down.

Harry himself hated the lack of information at his disposal. There were few things worse than being blind in a situation the left one vulnerable. If he moved around too much he'd be spotted, yet because of that he was a sitting duck without an info to work with. Tonks pushing him down only ensured his lack of knowledge of the situation continued. However, the reason why she kept him down despite this eluded him until a pair of legs joined Tonks's morphed ones.

Harry's eyes shot wide to the size of plates as they descended into the pool, his pulse bursting open his veins.

Harry felt his heart jump into his throat twice. First when the unknown individual entered the water and twice when he saw the lack of swimwear enter the water. "Shite," was all he could think to say as realization hit him. He wasn't in a pool, it was a bath. This was the damn prefect's bath.

"Damnit Tonks I'm going to kill you." Harry groaned as he shrunk himself further into the depths of the pool, his life now more in danger then it was before.

Harry's heart was racing in a panic. This was not a situation he wanted to be caught in. One wrong move and he'd have the scorn of a women to contend with, not to mention the very real public backlash to deal with.

On the other hand, Harry had to admit the view was nice if not for the fact he was likely to perish horrible if discovered.

Harry felt incredibly uncomfortable and closed his eyes. In the pit if his stomach he felt a strong pull not just to partake in the feast before him but rise from the water to do so. Rationally, Harry knew such actions would be a death sentence for him, both personally and publicly. Some might find it cute or simple curiosity, however the fact it was a prefect's bathroom raised too many questions.

Not to mention Harry wanted less fame, not more.

To tame the pull in his stomach Harry felt his mind linger on the forms Hermione and Ginny. The Image of an older Hermione and Ginny. Shuffling slightly in his own water drown cloths, Harry chuckled internally.

The situation was so similar to a previous situation it wasn't even funny. Back then he was hiding from several military squads in a swamp with Hermione clutched tightly in his arms.

At the time they were hidden in muddy swamp water surrounded by musky men looking to kill them. Back then despite the treat on their lives, Harry found himself multitasking as he held ready for an attack if spotted all the while kissing a very flustered and aroused Hermione.

Once again, like then he was hiding underneath bubble bath water surrounded and very likely would be 'kill' if caught. Plus, while even though Hermione wasn't the cause, he found himself being pulled into the desire of man despite the worsening situation.

Harry found it amusing he was more scared here than in a literal life or death situation.

Lingering at the bottom of the bath Harry sated the pull as he relived the past. Strangely despite feeling alone he felt himself connected. It was hard to express but somehow, he found himself enveloped by a warmth he felt was familiar but couldn't quite place.

His anger and frustrations felt unimportant and distant as he drifted, with the water. Opening his eyes, he saw one of the girls fingering herself, legs wide and unabashed. Harry nearly swore aloud and flailed around but his reflex response was stilled while he reigned in his shock.

The girl who looked to be sixth or fifth year seemed oblivious to Tonks's presence and clearly uninformed by his own. Harry would never consider himself a voyeur but even he would admit that this was hot.

As Harry watched silently – enraptured by the show forming before him – as Tonks began pull the girl into her flow.

Inching closer to the she pulled the girl close to her grabbing a large handful of her hair, a predatory look in her eye. The look in her eyes told Harry that she had completely forgotten he was down there, too enraptured in both her teasing, fun, and pleasure.

Pulling the girls head back gently till she was looking up into her eyes, Tonks mouthed something to her before pressing her body to the younger girl.

Harry watched as Tonks forced her lips onto the prefects while vanishing her own remaining cloths to match her equally nude form.

A flush and pleading, submissive gaze clouded the girl's eyes as her breathing looked to become more horse. Pulling the girls onto her mouth Tonks smothered the younger girl who instantly submitted above water while below Harry watched her thighs slam together as the signs of an orgasm rippled through her nether regions. Her peachy legs shivered forming ripples in the water. The tension visible as her muscle fluctuated under her soft skin.

Harry would have politely closed his eyes to give them privacy but seeing as Tonks had all but forgotten he was underwater he decided that fair play was involved. Besides, if he didn't keep a lookout he was almost guaranteed to be spotted. So, stuck underwater with a meager pocket of air floating around his mouth and nose, Harry watched trying his best not to stare.

He watched as Tonks's free hand drifted down and slid up and down her inner thigh. The leg twitched under her touch, closing shut in a feeble attempt to deny the invading touch. Tonks muttered something into her ear and Harry thought he saw the signs of a blush cross her face.

Reluctantly the girl arched backward, sliding forward and opened her legs wide for her. This gave Harry more than an unobstructed view of her pussy which was slightly red and twitching eagerly for Tonks to take it.

The girl's willingness and eagerness was rewarded when she opened herself. Tonks brought her fingers down to her velvet lips and slid them in between, deep inside of her. With gentle strokes, Tonks teased the girl and pressing three of her fingers against the girls opening moved in closer to her ear and said something before shoving her three fingers inside with a single thrust.

The girl bucked violently and arched back he eyes wide and her gasp transforming into a loose smile. Her legs became ridged like logs, drawn to the surface of the water as if by an invisible force as she came abruptly. Undeterred by her reaction Tonks began thrusting her fingers in and out of the girls drenched twat disregarding the shaking and mild resistance the girl displayed.

Catching a break through the bubbles Harry was able to see that the two were sufficiently distracted. Slightly concerned he peeked over her surface thoughts and was almost overwhelmed by the joy and pleasure she was feeling from Tonks's attention. Visually she resisted but she was loving every moment. More surprising was the girl knew that it was Tonks teasing her. More so that she had a crush on the

Becoming serious, Tonks's fingers started pulling in and out of her with reckless abandon.

Back and forth.

Again, and again.

Tonks relentlessly forced open the rebellious folds of flesh. Continuously demanding access while forcing them to submit. Her pussy clutched Tonks's fingers tightly as they tried hopelessly to resist; only adding to the girl's pleasure as they continued.

Again, and again Tonks thrust her fingers into the girl until he robust breast shook violently in the air as she reached climaxed. With her second climax Tonks brought the prefect's snatch up above the water pulling it up with her fingers until her quim touched the chilled air. The twin assault of the air upon her cliterous and the aggressive pressure of Tonks's fingers against her g-spot triggered a tantalizing climax that overtook her violently.

Her body went taut, wave upon wave her eyes stared blankly out at the ceiling, her flesh vibrating upon the water's surface as she squirted. Her sweet nectar flew out in a spraying ark from her sexually raw and pleased pussy. Harry could see her love juices mixing with the water as she swam in orgasmic bliss unaware of the world around her.

As her orgasm settled down Tonks brought her down caringly to the floor, withdrawing her fingers slowly.

Had Harry been above the water he would have heard the prolonged moaning of contentment as Tonks's digits were dragged out of her quim. Drawing her fingers out completely, the girl shivered as the brisk air touched her deep inside as she was left gaping.

Slowly coming around, the girl slid back into the water completely winded. The girl groaned out a sexual moan upon returning to the warm bath as the water filled her honey pot.

Tonks stood up returning to her natural form that Harry knew well enough as a friend. Her hair returning from a light brown to a bright pink and her former bust size returned. While Harry might have though that the events proceeding were over, the predatory gaze that continued to linger on Tonks dashed such hopes away.

Oblivious, the blissful girl remained unaware of the looming threat until Tonks was standing over the winded girl.

With her back to him and only her legs visible he couldn't tell what was happening until the girl arose from her trance. Eying the delectable treat above her she rose ever so slightly as Tonks lowered herself.

As she traced her tongue inside of her, Tonks eyes closed as she hummed at the tender movement of the girl below her.

Grabbed her hair with a commanding hand, Tonks sat down further into her mouth, forcing her to go deeper. The girl's nose was nuzzled deep against her bushy pink fuzz as she sucked on Tonks's honey pot.

Shoving her closer still Tonks's eyes rolled in ecstasy as her pussy tingled every time her breath entered her special hole. Tonks legs bent down in an attempt to force her closer, dropping her shapely ass slightly under the water in the attempt.

Tonks with balance and dexterity that Harry thought was impossible to achieve lifted her foot up to the girls lonely gaping hole and dragging her big toe teasingly up and down it proceeded to tease her to greater pleasure. The raw flesh twitch angrily at the attention but all the same drooled eagerly at the attention.

Her pink flesh opening and closing as if trying to grasp onto Tonks's non-existent fingers. Tracing her big toe up and down the girl's pussy, Tonks's teased her until she drew up and traced her toe along the girl's clit.

The girl danced under her touch even as she ate out Tonks's center, sucking and dragging her tongue deep within her core. Tonks's body dug into her slightly, her soft flesh pressing down on her slightly and molding to her shape as it held her in place, dominating her.

Tonks began to stiffen up as she came close to the edge. Reaching around with her hand, Tonks grabbed a fist-full of the girl's hair and pulled her flat against her snatch. The act surprised her as she gasped out in surprise and shudder at the act of dominance. The moment her breath escaped it came out directly on Tonks's clit, giving her the push, that Tonks needed to be sent over the edge. She trembled slightly as mini orgasms that had been building inside her rushed through her.

The girl struggling to breath as Tonks's peak squirted into her mouth. Tonks's rubbing sent her over the edge with a small orgasm, however as she squirted into her maw the girl shook as her orgasm grew into a massive rush as she was denied oxygen. Trembling the girl rode out the two orgasms as they melded into a larger one. Lost in her depravity she simply fell into bliss as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the final crest hit her hard.

Tonks wasn't done yet though. Harry watched as with a malicious grin Tonks pulled the girl up and pinned her against the wall. Slowly she inched her way up her body to the poor girl's ear. With a single whisper the young girls' eyes shot open dismayed but unable to act as Tonks twirled her fingers in front of her. For a second Tonks linger just over her stomach and when she nodded, she grinned and descended further.

She then brought her fingers down and one by one inserted into her.

The girl gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure. The sudden insertion to her already raw pussy blurred the already vague line between pain and pleasure for her. Now it was almost all but gone.

As each digit entered, she moaned sultrily and writhed under Tonks's intrusion. Each digit was impaled slowly and hard; ravaging her poor twat.

Harry rose slowly to the surface, a wall of bubbles shielding him form view. He could hear as screams of pleasure and pain echo lovingly against the tiled walls and floor as he watched.

One finger entered. She shuddered.

Two fingers. She bit her lip closing her eyes.

Three fingers. Her head dipped down, trying to hold back.

With her three fingers with her Tonks grinned and spread her fingers opening her up more. The girls his opened wide as she silently cried out. Slowey her nether lips relaxed and accepted the inevitable intrusions that would come. Had he been closer, Harry could have been able to see all the way inside her. Her puffy flesh had completely submitted to Tonks's command, molding to her fingers.

Four fingers. A tear of pleasure threatened to drop from her eye. Her pussy no longer resisting but the body tense; knowing what was to come. She was terrified but she wanted it. She needed it. The feeling of being filled by her, stretched, she wanted to be taken, dominated, and opened completely.

"Please…" she whimpered.

Tonks continued, ignoring her, as she rolled her four fingers inside her. The girl rolling along in time with each digit as it brushed her sweet spot behind her clit. Her head was lulling back and forth, writhing in pleasure. She writhed in the pleasure Tonks's dexterous and invasive fingers brought her. Harry could almost hear her begging for Tonks to stop and finish her in between her whimpers and gasps of pleasure. She cried it out, the waves of pleasure too much for her. Between her gasps for air and tears of joy, the girl begged Tonks to stop teasing her and full her.

And Tonks obliged.

Finally, the fifth and final digit was added into her soaking wet twat.

Harry could see clearly now the twitching inner wet folds inside the girl's wet twat. The pink flesh stretched wide against Tonks's finger, Begged for relief and more.

Tonks licked her lips eagerly, an evil grin on her face. She said something and the girl shivered. Tonks spoke again and the girl seemed to speak louder. Harry could tell Tonks was in complete control now and she was milking the girl, drawing out the final act with a cruelty that drew out a long shiver of pleasure.

"I beg you Mistress! Shove it in! Punish my dripping wet cunt!" the girl shouted. With a grin, Tonks obliged her and shoved her whole hand inside her without restraint. The girl froze instantly, her head shot up, her limbs rigid in shock. Slowly her body seemed to register what had just happened as she began to shiver violently as she came down Tonks's arm like a fountain.

The massive intrusion hit her hard seizing her movements with the except of the rush of pleasure that overwhelmed her. She felt like she was both being ripped in two and completely filled with absolute bliss as the pressure of Tonks's arm set her senses to electrocute her. Her bliss filled shrill punctuated the air. Her scream resonating with the pleasure she felt reverberated throughout the bath.

Harry watched in a trance of both awe and shock. Tonks's arm was well beyond wrist deep and was jack hammering the girl so ruthlessly, so relentlessly, that Harry was worried the girl would be absolutely destroyed afterwards if it wasn't already the case. The anguished and sobbing eyes were beautifully contrasted by the grin on absolute pleasure on her face. Her eyes seemed to jump from her sockets completely with each vigilant thrust of Tonks's arm.

The girl was completely lost in pleasure. Complete and dominating by the pleasure bequeathed to her by Tonks.

Rational thought had all but abandoned her as she sank into a wave of constant pleasure. Again, and again, Tonks pulled her fist out just short of her knuckles before shoving it back in, all the way to the girl's cervix.

The girls back arched violently as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss hit her, each time Tonks knocked on her door. With each orgasm Tonks's entire arm would be coated with her fluids, making the next thrust easier to breach her inner core. And when the cycle restarted, it did so with greater ease then the last bringing about a more sensational response, triggering greater bliss. Each time causing her to squirt and coat Tonks with more of her delectable nectar.

The cycle repeating again and again. Inevitable pleasure puncturing her mind to absolute oblivion.

Her eyes rolled and a siren like cry rolled off her tongue as her body screamed out in blissful joy. Eventually her cries turned deaf and yet she still responded mindlessly to the feeling of being filled. Her love juices flying out of her cunt as Tonks ignored the peaking orgasms and continued her ruthless assaults.

It was nearly two minutes until finally Tonks pulled out her arm out of the poor girl, her mind gone completely. Lost to her uncountable orgasms.

Harry looked in awe as the girl seemed stuck in her bridge like position. It was like her body was stuck in a frozen state of orgasm. Her limbs unable to relax, holding her back off the ground as it twitched slightly. Her eyes empty, tears leaking out. Even so, the smile on her face was unquestionable. She was lost to the bliss of happiness and would be for quite a while.

Her body finally caught up with her gaping cunt and fell down on the tiled floor. Slowly she slumped down her legs relaxing and shifting closer to the edge of the pool.

Her chest heaved up and down. Her body had regained function, despite her mind remained a complete mush of grey matter, drowned by lust.

Harry wondered if she could even feel pain, so disoriented in pleasure as she was. He knew that the human body was an impressive thing, but he certainly didn't think a women's body was capable of stretching that far without breaking.

Tonks pulled herself away from the girl a lovely grin on her face. The shit eating grin clearly displayed how pleased with herself she was. She looked down at the flesh of human joy she had created. The girl laid limply along the side of the bath as if on display. Harry watched and realized that Tonks was basking in the results of her efforts.

Tonks shifting away and started to get dressed pulling her shirt over her head, satisfied with her work and in need of her own relief. When she turned to look for her knickers that she had banished away, she was caught flat-footed herself as Harry's head broodingly floated at the surface of the water with a blush of embarrassment and annoyance. In his hand were the very knickers she was looking for and even Tonks had the decency to blush.

"You completely forgot about me." Harry grumbled pulling himself out of the pool.

Tonks looked away to hide her blush and tried to play it cool. "So what if I did. I was kind of busy keeping you hidden."

She had completely forgotten she threw him in there.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Harry. You got to watch two hot girls make out."

Despite her bravado, Harry could tell she was just as embarrassed as he felt. While her words might not have betrayed her, Harry felt a desire to laugh as her arms were trying their best to hide her more lucrative assets despite them already being covered by nearly dry shirt.

Eventually Harry sighed and pulled himself out of the water. Tonks glancing at him as he did felt her embarrassment fly away in leu of laughter.

Still in his robes and completely drenched from head to toe holding her soaked knickers in his hands she couldn't help herself. Tonks choked out a laugh which turned into a mirthful squall.

Harry at first grumbled at her but he too joined in on the laughter.

After a quick drying charm and a reapplication of robes for Tonks the two left the bathroom and regained their earlier peace.

Silently Tonks shifter her gaze, feeling farm more vulnerable then she'd like to admit. Unsure of what to say she was grateful that Harry was the first to speak up. "I won't tell anyone I saw you breast out if you swear to not say anything about my voyeur swim."

Tonks nodded silently and peaking out of the bathroom, gave him the all clear, leaving a completely satisfied lady behind, forgotten to both.

As the two walked down the hall Harry was the first to speak, breaking the ice. "So, what kind of bath is the size of a small Olympic swimming pool?"

Tonks snorted at the comparison. "The Prefect kind."

Harry soft a little at this.

"Prefect. Knew it." Harry said before he paused to think for a second. "Wait a minute. How do you know the password to get in? I was pretty sure those rooms where locked like the dorms so student can't access them.

"They are," Tonks replied, "The Weasley Twins have their uses as you know. So long as you're willing to risk getting pranked and have compensation to pay them up front. They told me the password."

"What was the price?"

Tonks thought for a moment then shrugged. "Told them what kind of knickers Cho Chang wears and the order and color she would be wearing for the next month. In my defense she might be a second year, but Merlin does she need an attitude adjustment."

"How did you figure that out?"

Tonks chuckled at Harry's question, "Easy, the poor girl color coordinates her knickers. She pissed me off, so I went looking for dirt on her. Got caught by the twins as they were setting up a prank and we exchange info in exchange for agreeing neither one of us saw the other."

"Bribery on so many levels." Harry chuckled out.

"You're not exactly wrong either. Like I said, girl needed to realize the sun didn't shine from her arse. Even if it has potential to be a fine piece of arse." Tonks said with a perverted grin.

"Speaking of which," Harry said smugly, "Didn't know you swung that way."

Tonks attempted to poke him but was left defeated as he deftly dodged her attempt. Even as she pouted, she said, "Sorry to disappoint but I don't swing that way."

Harry raised and eyebrow, "Really, cause from were I was that swing went pretty far."

Tonks grinned at this, "Yeah, wait till it swings back."

Harry went wide eyed, "You're bi…" stated the conclusion he suddenly came to.

"Yup. Its easier to get around and more fun. Although most guys require a hex or two to realize I'm not interested in them."

Harry laughed, "preaching to the choir on that one. Don't know why, but apparently my housemates have it out for me in full."

Tonks swatted his back, again missing him much to her irritation, "Yeah, mind explaining what that was about."

"Sure," Harry answered, "As soon as I get through my laundry list of the times I humiliated or defied them."

Tonks laughed as she spoke, "We don't have all day for that Harry."

When her laughter died, so too did the mood as she remembered the cause of the whole ordeal.

The two continued to walk together as they slumped back into a chilly silence. It was a while later until the silence between them was broken. This time Tonks broke it, albeit hesitantly.

"Harry, about earlier I'm sorry. Obscurial or not, you're still Harry."

Harry stopped moving and looked down at his still bare chest. "I'm not that hairy, am I?" he joked.

Tonks looked at his muscular chest and wondered if meat could be ground on that delectable smorgasbord. Harry had left his dirty shirt back in their lab and the sudden realization that he had been shirtless the whole time sparked renewed laughter. "No, no you're not. Although you do look like you'll become a nice piece of meat when you grow up."

"Really now?" Harry smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure. I have a discerning eye for these things." Tonks answered.

"Well unfortunately you won't be around for this fine piece of meat to confirm, miss seventh year Tonks.

"Such a shame." Tonks said with a fake grumble. The two broke out laughing. The duo basked in the cheeriness of the mood and felt more at ease. Neither caring about anyone seeing them or anything really.

Tonks's tried to gain control over her laughter before she continued. Breath of air sneaking in between mirthful chuckles and gasps.

"It is a shame isn't it." she said. Harry nodded in agreement. After this year, it would be significantly harder for him to see her. Looking at her he realized that most of his friends were older then himself. The Twins, Tonks, Hagrid. Then again, he older then all of them so did that make him interested in younger friends?

"Seriously Harry," The words where quiet, almost pleading, but enough to draw Harry from his musings. There was an undertone desire for forgiveness in her tone. "I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged and looked at her with a grin. Regret and hope shined through. She really did regret what had happened between them and wished to apologize. "I know. I'm sorry too."

"I just don't want you to die because of some magic parasite."

Harry looked at her and laughed aloud. "Oh Merlin, you should have just said that to start." He chuckled out.

Tonks was about to blow a casket before Harry interrupted. "Relax, I won't die. Nothing is that simple with me Nymphy. That thing is so entangled with me that it can't be extracted. Likewise, it can't break free from me either. Even if it got out, I wouldn't die, so don't worry about that."

With honest and sincere eyes, Harry stared at her. "I won't die, I promise you that."

Tonks nodded but felt her heart skip a beat at his words. "I swear those eyes of yours of bloody forbidden magic, I swear." She grumbled to which Harry chuckled in response.

As the two walked down the halls Harry nudged her side drawing her attention. "So~ do all your apologies include shows with deceitful behavior? As an aspiring Auror isn't showing such deeds to a minor, dare I say, criminal of you?

Tonks chuckled at this herself.

"No, only the cute boys. And technically it's not criminal since you are eleven and have reach the age of magical awakening. Officially you're not an adult but your also no longer a minor. It is social frowned upon, but it isn't illegal so long as its consensual."

"A grey zone within the law?" Harry guessed.

"Yup."

"Huh..." Harry muttered his brain rapping his head around that. "But transforming into someone else and tricking them into consensual sex is legal?"

"If it wasn't consensual it would be." Tonks retorted. "Lindy and I have tumbled in the hey several times and she knew it was me the moment she walked in."

Harry nodded subtlety at this, "And how is she going to respond to you leaving her like that back there, were _anyone_ could stumble upon her? Say… the twins?"

Tonks froze a lump forming in her throat. Crap what had she done. If anyone did find her, she'd come straight after her. Linda may have been a Hufflepuff submissive to the extreme, but she was a Prefect and could hex even a girl's junk off if she tried. Sweating now Tonks suddenly caught up with Harry's declaration.

Turning her head, she saw a shit-eating grin to rival all evil shit-eating grins on his face. She looked at him and her hair turned white with fear even as worry and realization flooded her eyes.

"You wouldn't…" Tonks muttered.

Harry gave her a maniacal grin and started running.

Tonks went red and a look of terror crossed her face. "You wouldn't." she shouted as she took after him.

"Harry. I'm serious. Harry? Harry!" Tonks ran after him.

Shouting just loud enough to be heard by her, he called out, "Fred! George! You won't believe this!"

Turning over his shoulder he saw Tonks's color return to a maddening red as she chased him. "Harry, don't you dare! Please Harry. Potter you get back here!"

Harry laughed as all the strife that had weighed him down vanished into the cold night air.

xXxXx

Contumaciously…. There's a word I don't get to use often.

Remember, if you spot an error and have suggestion to fix something you can do two things.

A) write a review, I love em, and will reply unless i'm swamped

and

B) volunteer to beta.

I can always use more beta's. Real Swede is awesome in his work and so far no one has told me I'm limited to a single beta. If you think your not good enough at English, that's fine, send a review and we'll chat plot and ideas. However if you spotted something that likely means you picked up an error I missed so ha, so much for your bad English excuse. Seriously, several ideas have mutated into my brain that is do to your awesome reviews. So speak up. Its always welcome. As for bland, you such comments... What are you even doing here? Explain why my writing sucks or save us both the time and trouble and not review.

And remember, complements and love for this work keeps me rolling. You'd be surprise how much your wishes for me to recover quickly and those who wished for this chapter to come out raised my spirits and drove me this week. Keep them coming. They really help. Plus I get to see what you like. Sure critics can improve my work, but its your words that keep me going in bleeding my fingers out on this keyboard. Thanks a bunch all. I know I'm forgetting something but to tired to remember, +best guys, ceya next chapter or in the reviews tab.

PS holy crap, 15K words. I'm gonna need some extra paper.


	17. Chapter 17 :: A Blood Made Stage

Book I :: Chapter 17 :: A Blood Made Stage

Slipping out of a secret passage behind one of the statues on the first floor, Harry made his way into the Great Hall. Nearly out of breath from running and having just spent an hour forcing himself to stay awake in History of Magic, Harry was pushing both his mental and physical limit. As the safety of the Great Hall and its numerous eyes came into view, Harry felt a sigh of relief wash over him.

Entering through the double doors Harry walked over to the Slytherin table grateful to see it was mostly void of occupants. Unsurprising really when he considered most of his house was outside the Great Hall trying to chase him down.

Sitting down he poured some Pumpkin Juice for himself and was about to take a sip when he noticed the not so hidden grin on the faces of the few housemates that sprinkled the further ends of his table.

Harry grumbled internally as a brief passing of legilimency left him with a massive headache as the thoughts of all the students hit him like a troll's club. Even so, through the pain he was able to pick up the thoughts of his fellow classmates.

Letting out a sigh, Harry grumbled to himself, "So much for the cunning Slytherins." Put down his cup he poured a different one much to the chagrin of his classmates who were clearly pissed. Taking a much-needed gulp of the sweet beverage Harry let out a sigh. "If you're going to potion someone, work on your poker face first." Harry snarkily said in a low whisper.

Even though he complained, Harry was thankful for their inability to conceal their malice. It made avoiding their plots a whole lot easier.

Putting down the cup he got up and went over to the Gryffindor table. At least there he thought he would be able to eat in piece without fear of anything else being contaminated. He approached where Hermione usually sat and sitting down hoped she would sit with him when she arrived. Across from her usual spot Harry re-poured some pumpkin juice for himself and grinned upon seeing at the further growing disgruntled looks of the aforementioned housemates. With another sip he continued to alleviate himself of thirst with the much-needed beverage.

The warm sweet liquid was brisk and a welcome relief for his parched throat.

"What do you think you're doing sitting at our table?" Ron asked indigently.

Harry looked up only to see it was Ronald Weasley, once again, making a fuss about him.

"Really," Harry asked aloud, "It's been months since I started table swapping and you still can't remember the other times, I've answered you?"

Harry had to wonder what in the world he had done to call upon Ron Weasley's ire. Sure, he was loud, obnoxious, prejudice, and had the manners of a mountain goat with indigestion, but even so this level of distain wasn't born from nothing. Harry for his part wondered exactly what or who's image Ron Weasley was projection onto him. It couldn't have simply been him being Slytherin. That would be far too stupid to be true.

"Avoiding potion'd beverages." Harry muttered as he took another sip, trying not to let the red head bother him. He half expected Ron Weasley to continue to rant, perhaps even demand he leave the Gryffindor table and go back with the other 'slimy snakes' as he put it. However, when no retort followed Harry looked up to see Ron sporting a zipper for a mouth.

A quick glance towards the twins quickly answered Harry's questions of what and how. With a quick smile of thanks for the spontaneous human transfiguration, Harry went about eating dinner in peace. Ron Weasley frantically grasping at his mouth grew redder in anger as those who noticed his predicament laughed at his dilemma.

While some Gryffindor's were vividly opposed to Harry eating at their table most just ignored him and let him eat in peace. He apparently left enough of an impression on them which made them less aggressive to the Slytherin. A fact that had grown over the last few months.

The exact opposite could now be said in regards to his own house. Harry gave his house table a discrediting look as he gazed up and down its benches and once again noticed how almost half of his house was missing from dinner.

The fact that half the table was missing was not unusual nowadays. Ever since the holidays had ended, Slytherin house had essentially prioritized Harry as their number one target. He was now officially their primary target. As to why Harry had a possible cause that to him, didn't quite fit as motivation.

Between his public belittlement of the present state of Slytherin's house and his role on the Gryffindors Quidditch team, Harry was sure they sought to harm him to help restore their public image which had taken quite a hit. The practicality of such a plan aside, it would fit since their motivation to catch him grew instantly after his second match back during January.

With a five-hundred-point lead on top of the score from his previous game, Harry had practically guaranteed Gryffindor's placement in winning the Quidditch House Cup. The fact that Marcus Flint was the driving culprit behind the recent months push to 'catch him' only made this guess seem more accurate.

Their attempts to make him submit to their authority had become almost famous within the school in the last two or so months. With spring dawning and the end of the school year fast approaching, the frequency of the fifth- and sixth-years assaults were becoming more frequent and desperate with each passing day.

The seventh years use to participate with them but stopped participating in recent days.

Harry understood why most of the seventh years had given up. The reason was simple.

Punishing him was meaningless since their time at Hogwarts was almost over. Plus, with their NEWT's hanging over their heads, the symbol of defiance within their house was insignificant in comparison to their own ambitions.

All the same, the constant attacks and attempts to bully him were becoming a pain. Even exhausting at times. It was like Harry hunting all over again back on Privet Drive. The fun part was that they thought they could catch him, Harry Potter, on his home turf, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

While annoying, it wasn't troublesome for Harry. Hell, he thought of it like practice for when he would eventually have to fight against fully grown wizards and witches after his life.

The only thing that had bugged him was why the upper echelon of his house suddenly decided to participate and hunt him down upon their return from hols. It was confusing and illogical to say the least. The humiliating loss in Quidditch was one thing but that simply drew the majority of his house to join. The attempts at his wellbeing took a more dangerous turn after the Holidays ended. The spontaneousness of the situation and their actions still left Harry befuddled.

It wasn't until he bumped into Tracey Davis that he was informed of exactly how messed up the situation was and why they were so determined in the beginning.

She told him about the Slytherin tradition regarding first and second year students. How the seniors 'torment' the firsties during the first few weeks of their school year. How they did so to _educate_ the new students to the way things worked in their house.

How they would tease, torment, mock, and humiliate the fresh blood of Slytherin in order to reinforce the concept of Rule via Power. How they sometimes literally burned the idea that the more Pureblood you were the higher up the totem pole you were. How the less pure you were the less human you were.

For Purebloods with little backing to their name, torture and humiliation were usually expected and usually was what they had to endured during their baptism into the house. A reminder not to get too smug or cocky and to always obey your betters as it were.

If you were half blood or worse less in their eyes, the lesson was far worse. If male you would be treated like a sandbag and if you were female, the outcome was unforgivable.

Harry at first was enraged that such a thing accused within the school's halls. The stone walls crumbled around him, the tiles cracking under his feat as his magic raged around him. He had to struggle to inhibit the black oily mist that was shivering out of his body, eager to destroy that which angered him.

Tracey while shocked and terrified by his display had explained that it was just how things were since magic removed all evidence of their atrocious actions leaving nothing to be done. It didn't help that their head of house did nothing to acknowledge the situation either, a fact that only made Harry more enraged.

"It's how the seniors and purebloods ingrain the concept of authority into our house." Tracey informed him. "Pureblood families regardless of year participate to maintain the state of the house. Even a few first years participate. Draco and his two flunkies supposedly participated in our year's inductions."

Harry was of two minds. With his emotional state in lockdown to stem the awakening of his Obscurus, his logical nature was all that was left. A nature that hated but understood the concept and agreed that it was effective. Do what we tell you and what we want and maybe you won't suffer as much next time was a very effect method of control if done properly.

Fear. It was a novel and basic method of control, something Harry's memories backed up with ample evidence. As much as he hated it, history proved its effective time and time again. It was even more effective since everything Harry had read and seen proved that wizards were more pliably and more submissive in their response to fear.

He also wasn't surprised to hear Draco was in on this too. The pale bastard was really starting to grate on Harry's nerves as well as his restraint. There was only so many times you could hear about his father before it started to grate on one's system.

Thus, thanks to Tracey Davis, Harry learned about the traditions of his house. How Pureblood torture followed by pliable and scared followers who ignored your evils so as to avoid being subjected to them thrived within his house. The icing on the rotten cake being since the teachers did nothing and word spread quickly between housemates, nothing was said, and nothing changed. The proverbial status quo. It had become a tradition, and Harry was quickly learning that Wizards held nothing else higher than their own traditions.

After speaking with her, Harry had one questions in his mind, "How had he gone through his whole semester and not noticed this?"

He of course knew how. So, focused on his own problems and interests he simply acquired tunnel vision. Pathetic really. So much for his constant vigilance. In his pursuit of magic, he had fallen into the habits of his waring days, were friends didn't really exist. While he observed his surroundings, those observations were limited to his immediate surroundings.

However, after her telling Harry's understanding of the situation made more sense.

Normally the first years stayed quiet and pliable. Most being too afraid to speak up and those that did punished with unequal cruelty.

Those of Noble and or Ancient decent, raised to act oblivious used runes they had been taught by their families and other protective family magics on their rooms to avoid being subjected to the so-called tradition. So long as they fell in line and didn't rock the boat, they would be left alone for the most part.

One of the reasons Tracy herself avoided being subjected to the attacks was because she was with her best friend, Daphne Greengrass. A well 'respected' Noble of ancient decent with wards that would burn your eyes out protecting them. No one dared touch Greengrass and as such Tracey was spared his houses cruelty.

According to Tracey, thanks to his own protections on his room, he had avoided the tradition that many others suffered. And because of how freely he moved about, he had managed to either avoid or prevent any of them from subjugating him. "For the first few weeks they couldn't find you and since you were so hard to track down the upper classmen decided to ignore you. This continued and by the end of the month most had given up since you didn't change the status quo." She had told him.

In response Harry had simple stated, "Until I joined Gryffindors Team and spoke out against my house." To which Tracey nodded.

Since Harry was a loner and didn't really interact with others – not to mention being Harry Bloody Potter – the house decided to ignore him instead of going through the effort of forcing his compliance.

At least they did up until the first Quidditch match. Ever since his outspoken and vocal speech against the status-quo Harry had made himself a target. Then he spoke again, mocking Draco publicly and broke one of the unspoken tenets of Slytherin house, 'House unity at surface value at all times.'

Roughly translated, don't do anything that would make us, your pureblood betters, look bad.

Harry had blatantly disregarded that rule. Might as well have thrown mud in their faces in public, mocking their ways and tradition. He was at that point a rebel.

Standing up or against your house in Slytherin was unsurprisingly frowned upon heavily and wasn't tolerated. And after sticking up for and around Hermione, Harry had apparently motivated the house or at least the upper echelon bigots into action to put him in his place.

It still left a month or two in question, but it made sense.

Tracy filled that problem in for him too. She told him how, in Slytherin fashion, they planned many schemes against him. All subtle and easily executable when no one was around. The only problem was they couldn't get him to trigger any of them. Most of their tactics he had avoided naturally or in passing all the way till the start of the Holidays. Now they simply didn't care about appearances, only results.

They were furious that they had yet to catch him, and without knowing it Harry had assaulted their pride numerous times without even trying.

Harry almost felt sorry for them.

Between sleeping in his trunk and the numerous secret passages he knew of, he had managed to dodge all their attempts to punish him, catch him, and bully him. And he didn't even know it. It was both sad and a bit pathetic really.

Now a good two months after Hols, their dignity and pride were in question by his fellow housemates and those in authority. The pureblood bigots were now becoming more desperate to put him down which meant they were becoming less and less subtle. Their need to uphold their image driving them into the corner of desperation.

In short, Slytherin was a pain to live in.

Harry could only imagine Salazar rolling in his grave, his house reduced to a feeding ground for bigots and haters. The very same type of people he spent his whole life fleeing from and then trying to protect the magically gifted from. It was a morbid thought.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry looked up to see Hermione sit down across form him. Her presences was a warm and comforting one.

"Nothing really, just tired of having to avoid getting caught up in my housemate's schemes."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "Again? How many times does this make it? Three times?"

"Five actually and that only since this morning. Their latest ambush was set up just outside of History of Magic. I think they were hoping Professor Binns would put me to sleep and make it easier to catch me." Harry replied taking another sip of his juice. "Didn't work."

Setting down his cup he continued. "Well its five attempts today that I know of anyway," Harry stated.

Hermione huffed and was about to say something, but Harry beat her to it.

"And no, unless they do something, the teachers won't do anything."

Harry's laugh sounded more like a repressed cough as Hermione frowned disapprovingly at him. She hated it when he beat her to the punch like that. It peeved her to no end. He didn't even use his legilimency to do it either. He simply knew her too well. Not that she knew he was a natural legilimens either.

"So, what about you? You look like you just found the answer to a question you've been pondering for a long time." Harry asked as he pulled some Pumpkin Pasties over to his plate. Her subtle features showed she was proud about something, like she just cracked a tough puzzle.

Hermione grinned proudly at herself, like the cat the finally ate the canary. Harry felt his stomach cartwheel slightly as she basked in her success. She looked the prettiest when she was thinking but her complexion upon success was no less attractive.

"I found out who Nicolas Flamel is." she declared proudly.

Harry struggled to keep his grin hidden. Part of him wanted to blurt out that he already knew but instead tried to keep the desire to shout to himself. Basking in her radiating happiness was far better than basking in his own arrogance. Leaning forward he hinted at a deeper interest in the topic as well as an interest in her discovery.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the philosopher's stone." she continued reading his body language as eager interest.

Harry's shot open and held back a fake gasp. As she continued telling him what she had learned. Harry nodded encouragingly as she listed everything she learned. Harry had figured all of this out already but seeing her like this was a real treat. By the time she had finish he almost missed the bubbly atmosphere she was subtly giving off.

"Have you told anyone about this?" Harry asked.

"No but I think Ron and another Gryffindor know." She said quietly.

Harry stared at her inquisitively for a moment. "You told them." he accursed.

"Ugh. I didn't tell them." she denied.

"You expect me to believe they could figure this out on their own?" Harry argued.

Hermione shrunk a little in her seat. "Well I might have not noticed them looking over my shoulder as I found the answer." she mumbled.

Harry laughed at her which made her pout even more. Slapping him on the arm she proceeded to cross her arms in annoyance. Harry rubbed his shoulder as he reeled in his fit of laughter just enough to hear her grumble 'prat' under her breath.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way." Harry said.

Looking over her shoulder Harry could see several Slytherin's growling at them along with most of the missing students who had been out Harry hunting. They joined the table at some point without his notice. His sudden change in mood pulled Hermione out of her grumblings and look to see what had Harry put out.

"They really have it in for you." she muttered in distain as she looked over at them. She was visibly upset that the teachers hadn't dealt with their shenanigans but in truth like Harry she understood that unless they were caught red handed the teachers wouldn't or rather couldn't do anything.

Turning back around she caught Harry in mid shift as he got ready to leave the Great Hall.

"Harry?"

"Sorry Hermione. I'm gonna head out before they can try something else. Got two hours to kill before curfew and the last thing I need is Draco haunting the dormitories before I get in." Harry explained as he flicked his thumb towards his housemates.

As he was about to leave Hermione grabbing her books and rushed to meet him at the double doors.

"Harry, how bout you join me in visiting Hagrid. He hasn't seen you in a while and he's been wondering how you've been." she asked.

Harry paused as he quickly thought about that.

He agreed it had been some time since he last visited. In fact, it had been some time since he really hung out with Hermione. With a smile her nodded which caused a pleased grin to stretch across her face.

As they walked outside the warm air nipped at their noses as the fresh scent of pine wafted from the distant trees of the forbidden forest. The lake off in the distance reflected the rising moon and shined a path towards Hagrid's hut for them as the sun set behind them.

"It's been a while hasn't it." Harry admitted.

"What has?"

Harry turned to peer at Hermione as she looked at him questioningly. "It's been awhile since we've just hung out like this. I've missed it." Harry admitted.

Hermione slightly flush nodded in agreement. "Well we would be together more if you didn't have to run away from your housemates all the time."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah they are annoying. I could just hex their bits off."

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry asked as Hermione glared at him. "Well I could." he replied sheepishly.

"Harry casting magic on students is against the rules." she chided.

Harry chuckled out loud. "And since when have you known me to follow the rules." This comment got him a slap to the arm and that only made Harry laugh more. Eventually Hermione's authoritative look and stern features crumbled, and she began to snicker as well. "Damn it Harry." She breathed out between her fit of giggles.

Harry peeked sideways at her and felt warm inside, happy even. That smile of hers was just like he remembered. Warm, wonderful, and so very beautiful. Harry truly loved her smile. Even though she was only twelve years old her smile was no different from the one he remembered when they fled into the French country side.

In his memories he wished she had smiled more. He had almost lost that smile with the death of her parents. Harry swore to himself he would protect her happiness, no matter what. That meant everything that made her happy. Her love of magic, her parents, even himself if that was required for her.

"You've changed."

Harry snapped out of his wonderings and looked at her confused. "Sorry was lost in thought. Did you say something?"

Hermione nodded, "You've changed. You're I don't know... happier, I think?"

Harry grinned. "I'm not surprised, I finally have my best friend at my side again."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Tears threatened to appear as her eyes glistened in the moonlight. Harry turned and was about to panic fearing he said something wrong when she asked, "Do... do you really mean that?"

"Mean what?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"That I'm your friend?" she sputtered out tears threatening to breach her eyelids.

"Best friend," Harry corrected, "Why would you think I wasn't?"

Hermione trembled and began to let her tears fall. All her fears, guilts, and worries were close to bubbling over the surface of her mind.

"Because... all the other students hate me. They say things. There goes the teacher's pet. Prefect know-it-all Hermione. Goody-to-shoes... freakish. They've always said things. I don't fit in. I hurt you. I ignored you and left you. I didn't trust you and listened to others. My hair is all bushy and unappealing. I don't have perfect teeth and..." she stopped, flinching as Harry's fingers grazed her face drawing a tear away from her cheek.

She was hesitant but shakily looked up at Harry. He seemed older and his eyes more vibrant than ever to her amber ones. "Hermione, no one is perfect, least of all me. I feel happier around you since my faults don't matter when I'm with you. I'm not some hero, or some icon, with you I'm Harry. You were the first you know to just accept me like that. But more then anything, your someone I can just get along with. You're smart, independent and you always try to do what's right. Those are good traits and anyone who can't see them are blind. As for your hair and teeth I never noticed till you mentioned them just now."

Hermione sniffed as she felt the honesty in his words. She felt herself sinking into his bright emerald eyes the moon almost directly behind him giving him a lunar halo.

"What- what about now that you've noticed them?" she asked cautiously.

Harry smiled mischievously, "Hmmm, I wonder now?" her said teasingly as he turned around towards Hagrid's. A pranksters grin on his face.

"Harry tell me." Hermione shouted. As he picked up his pace, he could feel Hermione behind him.

"Tell me Harry." Harry began to laugh as Hermione gave chase demanding that he answer. By the time he was half way to Hagrid's Hermione was chasing him at a full sprint laughing and still demanding an answer.

When Harry reached Hagrid's hut, he knocked on the door three times and could hear Fang barking in response. When Hermione caught up, she was out of breath and before she could demand and answer from Harry, Hagrid had opened the door.

"'Arry, 'Ermione. 'Is good ta see ya. Come 'n, Come 'n." Hagrid cheerfully said herding them inside.

Looking around Harry felt the cabin felt a little hotter than normal, even with the spring time weather rolling in.

More importantly, what caught Harry's eye was the presence of Ron, Seamus, and Dean. The three of them all sitting around Hagrid's table. Unsurprisingly the latter two seemed very out of place and uninterested in their being inside the hut.

However, what caught Harry's attention and drew the most interest was the large oval shaped object in the cauldron over the fireplace.

"What is that? An egg?" Harry asked himself as he was drawn to the slightly shaking object. If Harry was going to guess he'd even wager that it was the egg of some horrific creature. His instincts were crying out to keep an eye on it.

The sudden shove from Ron as he pushed past Harry dragged him back to reality as he watched the trio leave the hut in a huff.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

Hermione groaned at him. "You were day dreaming again Harry. They were complaining about you being here and when you ignored them, they started yelling and Hagrid suggested that they leave."

"Oh." Harry said blushing slightly.

He made is way over to sit down. "You sure they weren't just upset about you telling them to study for their exams?"

Hermione stared angrily at him. "We'll they are important, and they are coming up soon."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yup, tens weeks in fact."

"I know right. We should already be preparing!" Hermione jumped up and shouted, "I mean I can't believe I haven't already started studying for it. If we fail, we won't go on to our second year."

Harry was having a hard time holding back his laughter. She clearly missed the sarcasm of his statement.

He chuckled at the very Hermione-ish obsessiveness over her studies. He found it fun and endearing although he also felt he should be more annoyed by it. Ignoring her obsessions Harry turned toward Hagrid who was fumbling with whatever was in the cauldron over his fireplace.

"So, Hagrid, was the trio in here asking about the Stone and Flamel?"

Hagrid fumbled the egg like object as he jumped out of his skin at the unexpected question. Harry suppressed a chuck as Hagrid scrambled to secure and catch the egg, knocking over all the clutter and nick-nacks that made up his hut. Harry turned and from Hermione's similar knowing look accurately guessed that the answer was a yes.

"Where did ya learn 'bout that!?" Hagrid asked. Harry simply pointed at Hermione assuming he was referring to the part about the stone.

"So what did you tell them, anything new?" Harry asked unimpeded by his aggressiveness. He smirked as Hermione shot him a glare of disapproval.

Hermione hid it well, but Harry could practically hear her chastising him for his shameless manipulations under her breath. Harry had to agree it was shameless but then again getting stuff out of Hagrid was easy even when you didn't try. It was a redeeming feature of his though not so redeeming when it involved secrets you wanted to be kept secret.

"First off I 'an't told em nothin. Not that I knew anything bout the other protections surrounding da stone. I don't even 'now 'ow ya learned 'bout Fluffy in da first place." he said. Harry laughed internally at that. Only Hagrid would give such a creature such a cute name. Pausing for a moment Harry wondered just how fluffy Fluffy was?

"So there are other protections surrounding the stone. Spells and enchantments." Hermione asked, her own curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yup, Don't know what they are but nobody's gonna get past fluffy. Not a soul know's 'ow, 'sept for me and Dumbledore." Hagrid said proudly before his face fell and he muttered, "I shouldn't 'ave said dat."

The sudden sound of something cracking and the sudden movement from the obvious egg in Hagrid's hands drew everyone's attention away from the soft interrogation. All eyes were drawn to the large egg as it shook aggressively.

"Hagrid... what is that?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry felt he needed to ask but he already knew, hot as hell, surrounded by coals and cooked over a hot fire. Unless Hagrid was making the world's largest omelet, he was hatching it.

If its shape didn't give it away, then its movement certainly did. It was an egg and if Harry was correct it wasn't just any large jet-black egg. It was a dragon's egg. Harry had seen them before. Massive eggs kept warm by both fire and scales. He only watched a dragon hatch once before, the last dragon. The hatchling he bore witness too was also the last of its race. Their extinction would come a month after its birth and was kept alive in his own memories. If Harry had to guess he'd have sworn that this particular dragon was a Norwegian Ridgeback.

As Harry watch as the egg cracked and snapped as its inhabitant fought to break free.

No sooner had it been placed on the table for all to see, did a crusty leathery bat like appendage burst free from the egg shell sending shrapnel all over the hut. The rest of the baby dragon flopped out, its spiny and skinny black skin unrolled from the remnants of the egg that held it. It turned to glance at Harry and its orange eyes stared into his green ones. It stumbled precariously as it tried to find its footing.

He became certain of the creature's identity as being a Norwegian Ridgeback. Its appearance matched a few sketches he had found as well as the description given by a few books in the library in the castle.

"Hagrid is that... a Dragon?" Hermione asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yup. Isn't 'e beautiful." Hagrid replied tears in his eyes. As the dragon turned its head towards him Harry swore the tears grew bigger. "Oh look he know's his mommy."

"Hello Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry asked looking at Hagrid.

"We'll he's gotta 'ave a name don' he?" Hagrid replied.

Harry thought about it. Norbert was a Hungarian name, derived from the Germanic elements meaning 'north' and 'bright'. Perhaps Hagrid had a thing for naming creatures, it certainly fit.

Harry and Hermione shared a look their thoughts in sync. 'Merlin he's planning on keeping it.' Harry wished he could swear aloud and not get punished for it. If it wasn't bad enough that Dumbledore was watching over his every move, his housemates hunting him down like Dudley did with ten times the effort and nothing to show for it, now Harry had to worry about someone learning Hagrid was raising an illegal dragon.

The fact that someone was trying to steal the philosopher's stone - which was currently hidden in his expanded trunk – would have added to his worries if not for the fact it was… hidden in his trunk. No reason to worry over something the bad guys don't know the location of.

It was well documented that dragons were untameable and Harry had memories of how wild dragons could be. While he would debate the untameable part, Harry knew that unlike himself, Hagrid, most likely didn't know of the methods that could bind a dragon to one's will. That was almost guaranteed seeing as the method was entirely blood magic by nature. Well almost entirely. And if he had to guess Hagrid's kind gentle heart wouldn't want to alter the nature of the poor dragons mind.

"Hagrid what are you planning on doing? Dragon rearing is illegal. Isn't it?" Harry asked.

"We'll it is, but I'm sure I can manage little ol'Norbert." Hagrid replied. Hermione gulped.

Hagrid did know how fast Dragons grow, right? As this thought crept into Harry and Hermione's head, images of a Norbert turtle with Hagrid's hut as the shell comically filled their thoughts. This image was broken when Hagrid suddenly jumped up causing them to jump in reflex wonder what was wrong.

"Hagrid what's..?"

"Someone was peeking through da curtains." Hagrid said.

Rushing towards the door Harry saw a small figure running towards the castle. It's pale blond hair giving away the spy's identity.

"Not good," Harry muttered. "Malfoy."

This was bad. Malfoy wasn't going to let a chance to hurt him and Hagrid slip away. If he informed anyone about the dragon and they found it, Hagrid would... no, Harry promptly stated cutting that though off. He wasn't going to think about that kind of future.

Harry could see the look of panic on Hermione as well while the color draining from Hagrid's face. Standing helplessly in the door way the three remained quiet. Each struggling internally to come up with a solution.

Eventually the tole for curfew rang and Hagrid hustled them out and back to the castle. Harry gave a glance towards Hermione. If her bottom lip was anything to go by, she was still racking her brain, trying to come up with a solution.

Much like himself, Hermione had grown to like Hagrid. It wasn't hard seeing as he was so kind hearted. While he was glad, she had come to like him as he had, he hadn't expected her to like him so much that her penchant for rules hadn't once taken hold of her thoughts. Instead of running to a teacher for help, here she was worrying over the problem on her own. Harry wasn't sure if he was proud or worried over what she would think up. All the same he agreed, something had to be done.

It wasn't until they reached the painting to Gryffindor house that she turned to face Harry.

Their eyes conversed silently their concern and worry for Hagrid. With a final goodnight Hermione left him and Harry stood there contemplating what he should do. With one last look towards the grounds Harry made up his mind. There was only one solution he could think of and if caught he didn't want Hermione to be implicated.

With a silent goodbye, Hermione vanished behind the portrait and Harry took off.

Without breaking stride in his thinking Harry made the reckless decision to perform blood magic.

To be precise, he would perform a blood binding ceremony. As he rushed into the room of requirement Harry was pleased to see the room provided him with all the needed materials and room for a full-grown dragon binding ritual. Heavy iron cast chains locked and bolted into the floors and five cast Iron Pillars stood ready and forebodingly. Harry was clearly pleased with the room upon seeing it. Hopefully the massive chains wouldn't be necessary but depending on the aggressiveness of the young dragon depending on how things turned out.

Looking around Harry felt a wave of unease. Everything he could ever need to succeed in the ritual was right there. It was unsettling that the school provided such a set up so easily as if it was only natural. Blood magic in and of itself was unsettling and there was always a price. Like all magics of its nature the risk that something could go wrong was very high. With blood magic it was almost always either too much blood being required or 'poor performance' in the casting of said magic.

Unlike some random student Harry had the advantage of already performing the dark magic during his less than golden years. Harry hoped that his dark success then could perhaps save Hagrid from being charge as a criminal. After all, if there was no evidence of a dragon being present than there was no risk of him being charged, nor his memories being read. Harry could bind the dragon and force it into hiding. This was the best option in Harry's mind. Not only could it be kept secret, but Hagrid wouldn't have to lose his new friend.

He always wanted a dragon, Harry wasn't about to steal that from him now that he could raise one.

Even if they killed Norbert it was unlikely that it would go unnoticed. Dragons magically tended to leave a mess and that was assuming the rodent-bat-like-reptile didn't torch Hagrid's hut as they tried it.

With the ritual it would benefit all. Not just 'Taming' the beast, but also ensuring it was loyal too.

Harry did possess lingering doubts of if it really was the best course of action, but time wasn't on his side and at the moment he wanted what was best for everyone. If they had more time, he could find someone who could take it off their hands without leaving a trail to follow. Sending it to a reserve where it could live naturally on its own would be best. Even then Hagrid could occasionally visit it and know that he was the one who raised it from an egg. He might not get to keep it, but that was still better then using blood magic himself. However, Malfoy was the one who caught them. Time was against them now.

If Malfoy didn't hesitate and the person, he wouldn't have long to work. At he'd have an hour to work before he was either call or summoned to tell his side if at all. If the ministry, which Harry prayed wouldn't get involved, he'd likely not have the time needed to set up the ritual.

It wasn't just human intervention Harry was stress for. Dragons grew quickly if what he read was accurate. That meant he had a week at best to set up the magic ritual before the dragon itself was too big transport around unnoticed. Although he'd been practicing the levitation charm to the point of mastery, harry wasn't sure he was currently magically capable of levitating something of that mass very far or for very long.

Time was very much against him and so he got straight to work.

Picking up some mercury Harry carefully poured it in a large circular formation. Once it was formed he then traced black powder in the shape of a triangle around the formation so it looked like a silver circle within a black triangle.

Finally picking up a ceremonial knife Harry cut a large gash into his left arm and winced as blood poured out from the wound. His red blood pooled on the floor. After a sizable amount was drawn Harry applied a salve to close the wound. Rapping it up with bandages Harry looked over his should and tapped the black powder three times. A spark erupted and the black powder lit up red resembling the lit glowing embers of a quelled fire.

For six days he did this. For six days the wound around his arm blackened and started spreading across his arm each time.

While worried, tired, drained, and feverish, for six days Harry concealed his condition with a careful application of makeup and acting. Six days he pooled his rapidly draining blood supply, a supply that when done properly would span over the course of a month not six days. So far, no inquisition had yet been formed to storm Hagrid's hut, no sign of anyone knowing of the dragon that lived there. As far as Harry could tell no one was wise to his actions or his plans.

With the last drop of blood splashed against the stone floor, the preparations were finally done. A day earlier then he could have hoped for to boot.

With that final drop of blood, the ritual stage was set. A massive seven-point pentagram formed from blood and mercury. The ritual circle glowed slightly, a lively bloody red. The black pillars surrounding the formula glowed lightly at the base where they connected to the ground, roots of blood etching up its foundation as the protruding black chains hung in wait.

Slightly faint from lack of sleep making blood replenishing potions, the fracturing black, rotting wound upon his arm, classes, and lack of blood, Harry rushed out of the room to grab his cloak.

With the site for the ritual done all that was left was to grab his cloak and bind, restrain, and steal a dragon from underneath Hagrid's nose without being caught by anyone else. After completing the ritual, he'd secretly tell Hagrid the location of Norbert once he relocated said dragon into the forest.

Easy.

Harry rolled his eyes at this plan as soon as that thought hit him.

Simple and easy not how he would define his plan, since blood magic was never simple. Easy, maybe, but simple, never. There was always too much risk and uncertainty for it to be simple.

However, so long as Hagrid and Hermione couldn't be implicated with it and both got off scot free, Harry would do what he thought was right. What he didn't expect was to grab his cloak and catch sight of Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione all outside Hagrid's hut with said dragon in a cage.

Staying underneath his cloak, Harry watched from a distance as the three boys hopped onto brooms, their bodies masked against the night sky with black cloaks. He watched as they flew skyward slowly, the dragons cage, moving this way and that from their uneven flying. Under the black tarp or cloth of some kind, the cage remained relatively hidden in the same way its flyers were concealed. Inside Harry could have sworn he saw a torn up and horribly eaten teddy bear with the dragon, probably Hagrid's idea he thought to himself.

The dragon was apparently asleep and was locked away and concealed underneath a black cloth as they flew up to the tallest tower. Harry sighed as he realized that they had a plan of their own. Harry looked down and saw Hermione rushing back to the castle passed him, completely unaware that he was there.

Harry both unsure and curious of what they were planning followed after them. Hermione's willingness confirmed some intelligence was behind their plan and Fred and George's involvement reassured Harry a bit more.

Along the way, Hermione and a hidden Harry encountered a disgruntled Draco being pulled down by an infuriated Professor McGonagall. Although the encounter was from around a corner it didn't hinder them from eavesdropping on the situation.

"In all my years, never have I heard such absurdity. A dragon of all things." she shouted in outrage. Harry had to stifle a laugh at the sight as McGonagall practically dragged Draco by the ear.

"But it's true, Potter and Granger are hiding a dragon. I'm telling you the-ahhh" Draco cried out as his ear received a sharp tug.

"Just wait till my Farther hears about this."

"Let us hope Mr. Malfoy, that he doesn't as I have not tolerance for such blatant rule breaking. Professor Snape might let you get away with this behavior. Make no mistake that I will not." McGonagall spat out.

That had to be one of the best sights he'd seen in his time here. Malfoy breaking the rules and getting a consequence for breaking them. Better still it was from him telling the truth and trying to uphold the rules like a hypocrite. Harry found it quite fitting and very entertaining. Similarly, if her grin was anything to go by, Hermione agree with his own sentiments. Harry watched with pride as, rulebook Hermione walked off grinning ear to ear at the pasty blonde's suffering, with not a hint of shame.

Curiosity getting the better of him and with a slight peek of legilimency, Harry could see a few of her encounters with the prat. A foul name here, a sneer there. Harry had to admit, the boy really knew how to strike at the doubts within someone. Especially Hermione's since she possessed quite a few about herself, particularly around how she looked.

Too bad for him, Harry grinned knowingly. None of them had an inkling of how hot and beautiful this girl really was nor how gorgeous she would look four years from now.

By the time they both reached the top of the astronomy tower Harry watched as Hermione rushed over to rejoin the group of boys she was with earlier. Fred, George, and Ron stood proudly and greeted her warmly. Hermione was the first to speak up upon rejoining them.

"You weren't seen were you? You musn't be spotted or Hagrid will..."

"We're fine Hermione." George said cutting her off.

"No one spotted us, even with Ron's horrid flying." Fred added.

"Hey!"

"Oh shut it, your were so unbalanced that the damn cage was rocking back in forth," Fred pointed out.

"Made it a right troublesome flight, that it did." George added.

"Oh piss off." Ron grumbled. "Unlike you two, I haven't gotten to fly around as often. Not to mention you too took the better brooms."

"Should have picked a better one then, shouldn't you." Fred teased causing Ron to glow red.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief even as they bickered.

"What about you?" George asked returning the attention of the others back onto her.

Hermione smiled, "No one spotted me. We're good for now. Oh, and you might be pleased to know Professor McGonagall caught Malfoy trying to get us into trouble. He was spouting some nonsense about Harry and me hiding a dragon at Hagrid's." she said with a cheeky grin.

The Weasely's we're about to burst into fits of laughter at this but considering the clandestine nature of the mission managed to hold it in. "Well after tonight no one is going to be able to call you a goody-to-shoes if the dragon hits the wall." Fred chortle.

Hermione pouted in response, "No one is supposed to know about this if we follow your plan. You said your brother Charley is going to pick up the dragon, right? You're sure he'll be here?"

"Yup" Fred answered simply.

"How did he even know there was a dragon at Hogwarts, that's just weird." Ron added.

No clue my ditsy brother. You'd have to ask Ginny. Apparently, she floo'd him saying there was a dragon here." George said.

"How would Ginny know that?" Ron sputtered out.

"Maybe Harry did. He has been sending letters back and forth with her." George commented.

"That might be it… but wait! Harry was with me when we met Norbert, uh, Hagrid's dragon and back then both of us didn't know what we were going to do. I've been trying to talk to him after class, but he's always been in deep thought. I don't think Harry had any idea as to how to solve this problem and I'm pretty sure he didn't know your brother works at a dragon reserve. Plus, Ginny had to have sent the message a day or two ago for Charlie to be arriving tonight, right. I mean Romania is a fare distance away and we just made this plan up two days ago. The response even back a three hours ago saying they were already on their way. If he was involved, wouldn't he be here, or have started acting normally again?" Hermione contemplated.

"You can never know what those Slytherins are thinking Hermione. Mazes, their minds are. Plots within plots you know." Ron added much to Hermione's ire.

Fred sighed but had to agree. "Well I can totally see Harry planning something. He doesn't run off like that unless he's doing something important."

Ron beamed at his brother's words. George's words however caused him to frown slightly.

"So, Hermione's probably right. If Harry did tell Ginny, then he'd already know and would have been here to help us."

"But that doesn't explain how the hell Ginny knew!" Ron barked back. A true statement that the other three couldn't figure out.

Fred paused before adding his own idea. "What about Luna." He asked pointing out one possibility to his brother.

"Luna? Huh, that might be it." George agreed.

"Luna?" Hermione asked, but this was as far as Harry heard as his own mind had silenced the background noise of their speculations.

Before Harry could work out the complications of what was just said or what they were going to say, the sight of several wizards led by one particularly red-haired wizard came floating down drew all of his attention.

"Is this the dragon?" One of them asked caused everyone there to look up.

"Looks like it," another said with a whistle, "Damn, a Ridgeback. Good thing you insisted we come here Charley. Damn things grow fast as hell. This would be a right mess in another two weeks."

"Definitely a right mess if we waited three." Another added.

Looking at the dragons mouth the wizard's lips twitched, "Poisonous too. Check it out so young yet has her fangs fully grown in."

"Poisonous!?" Ron shouted his color draining as he looked at his finger. Harry could make out the signs of a bite wound. Most likely from the dragon Harry thought. His finger was a pulsating an unhealthy looking pink. The wound seemed to small to be a dragon's, but it was definitely looked quite unfriendly as it pulsated.

"You should get that tended to Ronald," Charley Weasley mentions spotting his finger wound.

As Charley's team roped up the Dragon the four students not including Harry watched as the dragon was dragged off and transported into the night sky.

With Ron cradling his fingers and his brothers directing him to the hospital wing, Hermione went her separate way towards Gryffindor tower. With the fear of the dragon behind her she felt and looked much happier. A part of her was looking forward to telling Harry about the happy ending.

Cautiously peaking around the corner, she came face to face with Snape.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Ms. Granger. Out after hours are we?" He asked sarcastically. Hermione looked like a dementor just appeared and took all her joy away. Whipping off his cloak and thinking quickly he ripped off the bandages on his arm. Blood was beginning to leak out as Harry slowly turned the corner.

Looking up while holding his arm as he saw Snape he forced a relieved grin onto his face. Snape looked past Hermione and appeared even more pleased to see Harry there. Hermione turned around and couldn't help the look of shock and surprise at him being there.

"Oh good, Professor." Harry said making his voice sound as pained as he could make it. He was surprised how easy it was to do. 'Guess I lost more blood then I thought.' Harry pondered.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. And just what are you two doing about?" Snape demanded with an almost happy snear.

"Trying to make my way to safety. Hermione here was guiding me after I got attacked in the halls. She found me and offered to help. Get me to either Mcgonagall or Pomfrey."

Snape's eye twitched at his story. But the steadily growing flow of blood and the sickening black flesh did present a difficult argument to attack. Such things never stopped Snape before though. Even logic could be punished so long as something or someone broke a rule. However, what did stop him was the black wound which was clearly worsening on his arm. Whipping out his wand Snape motioned it over the wound and cast a healing spell. His eye twitched in annoyance when nothing happened.

Snape tried again.

Nothing.

Casting a detection spell of some kind Snape's eyes widened as he detected dark magic emanating from the wound. Very dark magic. Blood and Cursed magic.

Hesitantly Snape refocused his gaze on Hermione then back to Harry. "And why are you not instead heading to your Dormitory in the Dungeons?"

'What kind of stupid question was that!?' Harry would have shouted in his mind; however, everything was spinning too much for him to concretely come to a solid retort.

Harry stumbled a bit as he fought to remain standing. Without the ointment and bandages holding back the dark magic caused be the ceremonial blade Harry was now losing a lot of blood quickly. Blood he didn't exactly have either.

He was starting to get light headed and that certainly wasn't helping his balance, or focus. "Because I don't know who attacked me or how. Though I have no evidence I'm certain it was a Slytherin considering their latest behavior. Even if the teachers haven't done anything to stop it the whole school knows that my house has been trying to hunt me down for the last month."

Snape made a face that word make even contortionist jealous of. He knew full well that Harry was being hounded by his house and despite everything Harry had somehow avoided any trouble. Not so much even a toe was out of line. So much so that his house had abandoned the very principles of Slytherin to try and get the boy.

"Plus, this wound just feels… wrong. So, I was trying to make it to Pomfrey, but I collapsed slightly and ran into Hermione. She found me wounded and offered to help me get to the hospital wing without running into more trouble or Professor McGonagall, whoever we met first.

Harry was about to fumble when Hermione moved in to hold him up. The act did wonders to improve his argument.

Hermione looked at him carefully. He was pale and felt very weak and thin in her arms. She was not sure what to do. Just seconds ago, he looked fine, normal.

Of which, what exactly was going on? Snape had caught her out after hours and then Harry had appeared from nowhere and conjured a story that shined her in a noble and responsible light. If it wasn't for the fact that her emotions where running high and Harry was bleed in her arms now she would have questioned his presence there and why it was always him. Harry had saved her again just like before.

The cost however appeared to be too costly this time.

Harry had given her an excuse to her sneaky behavior and saved her from a teacher. Even spinning a tale and making it appear that she was helping a fellow student. The question in her mind besides his present health was how? How did he know that she was in trouble and arrive right on time to cover for her? And why was it always her? Why did he always arrive to save her?

This was like the troll all over again. Although Snape felt more terrifying then the troll ever did.

Harry however was using up all his strength just focusing his eyes on Snape. Focusing on drawing eye contact for as long as possible. That was all Harry could think about. So long as his eyes were directed at his, Snape wouldn't be able to read Hermione's thoughts and find out he was lying.

As Harry began to pass out from blood loss Snape moved aside and gestured towards the empty hall. Even he couldn't risk the boy dying because he held them up.

"Ten points from both of you. Start moving Miss Granger, now! You are to escort Potter to the Hospital Wing and wait there for McGonagall's arrival." His words cold and stinging Snape glared at them.

A quick glance at Harry made him bite back something as he spun around and started marching off.

The last thing Harry remembered seeing was the pained look of sorry hidden deep behind Snape's putrid black eyes and the firm yet comforting safe touch of his closest friend.


	18. Chapter 18 :: Whispers in the Night

I'm tired, busy, and lazy. This is a simple spell check. I'm eager to start Book 2 already as that's when shit really starts to change, and I've found my original manuscript. This suck has damn coffee stains on it. How I don't know. I don't drink coffee. Anyway enjoy, review and yes, the more Beta's the better.

Oh, before I forget, I don't know how I missed it, but this story has reached 1K followers and favorites. This both is exciting and thrilling for me. Thank you for the support and interest really made my day when I saw that. Never would have guessed give how negative some of the reviews were. Either I'm doing something right or you all are just more proactive then I am. Neat either way. Thanks for enjoy my work. Keep those reviews coming. If they're half as right as I think they are, yes, my writing is crappy. But the story is halfway decent. Hopefully it'll continue to be all uphill from here.

xXxXx

Book I :: Chapter 18 :: Whispers in the Night

Harry woke up the next morning feeling both light-headed and exhausted. Looking around he could see the rays of the morning sun peeking through the hospital wing. As he got up, Harry felt like a sack of bricks and noticed that there was something heavy on his arm. Looking down it wasn't so much a something so much as a part of him.

His left arm was practically open. A few more centimeters and the wound would be open to reveal bone. A black oily tar like substance infected the wound was being sucked into a thick orange-ish paste that felt and weighed about the same as concrete around his wound. It sat there turning and bubbling menacingly as it sat on his limb eating away the black tar-like wound.

"Don't move Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey ordered sparking Harry to forcibly freeze his movements.

With only his eyes he eyed the bustling healer rushing over to his side with a large cauldron filled with the orange paste.

"That salve should have done the trick removing whatever dark magic caused that wound. I swear the students here just get worse and worse. If I didn't know better and didn't know how absurd the possibility was, I'd say someone was trying to curse you."

Harry had to choke back a response at how close her assessment was. The knife used was curse with a killing curse of sorts. Nothing like the one hit knockout spell that killed his parents, the one Harry had on the knife was essentially a cascading degeneration spell that killed by breaking down individual cells. Perfect for a slow death and even more perfect for sterilization if properly cared for when used.

Chocking on his response to her statement lead to a sharp pain to shoot up his arm from where the paste sat. Harry winced at the pain as he held his position.

"I told you not to move." Madam Pomfrey grumble in exasperation. "This paste increases your sensitivity as it burns off the dark magic. If you don't want to feel any unnecessary pain than I advise you to listen to me for once."

Thankfully she didn't realize that his slip up was due to him knowing the cause. Sitting still focused on not moving as he watcher Pomfrey do her thing. Noticing something shift off the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione sleeping soundly in the bed next to him.

"Did something happen to Hermione?" Harry inquired.

Shooting Hermione a glance Madam Pomfrey huffed in exasperation, "No nothing's wrong with her dear. Despite my wishes, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and the Headmaster wanted to know what happened to you. The poor girl distraught and covered in your blood was forced to tell them how she found you hurt and was trying to get you here without getting caught by whoever attacked you. I ended up having to shoo them away as they were only making things worse. The poor girl was crying her eyes out as she told them what happened. Poor thing could barely keep her eyes open."

Pomfrey's glare returned in full force upon Harry. "You caused that girl quite the worry Mister Potter. She was in quite a state, so begrudgingly I let her rest here next to you after I gave her a calming drought."

Her eyes softened slight as they looked upon Hermione. "Considering how frantic she was I thought it best I watch her to make sure she recovered from the ordeal. Poor girl couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off you," Pomfrey took a breath and sighed caringly as she looked at him with a stern gaze. "She's a good girl that one."

Harry nodded happily. "I know," he said turning to face Hermione. "Thanks Hermione."

"You have a good friend in her Mr. Potter." McGonagall said from behind him as she passed through the open doors to the wing.

Harry turned around and was surprised to see the Headmaster and McGonagall walk in. While McGonagall was welcome sight the unpleasant truth was that Albus and Snape where right behind her.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape... Headmaster." Harry managed to say while holding his tongue.

The two elders nodded in greeting while Snape merely scowled quietly. "Good morning Harry, how are you?" Albus asked with that tone that mimicked a wise old grandfather.

"Better, I think. I'm not bleeding out or being hounded by a Professor," Snape grimace turned even more sour at the subtle insult, "so an improvement all around I guess." Harry replied.

Turning back towards McGonagall he smiled proudly. "You have a really brave student under your wing Professor. She risked getting in trouble to make sure I wasn't found bloodless out in the halls. Not many students out there that would risk running into you or my head of house in the waning hours of the evening."

McGonagall looked like she hadn't slept well in recent days appeared to blossom with pride at his acknowledgement. Hearing his compliment seemed to raise he spirits, something that made talking to her significantly easier. An upset and tired McGonagall was a difficult to endure. With a curt nodded she began to speak. "If any of my Griffon's left a student to such a fate like that it would shame me greatly. Worry not Mr. Potter, her punishment for being out after hours won't be too severe."

Harry could practically hear the "much like yours would be" behind her sentiments.

Harry frowned at this. "Hermione isn't going to take that well. How many points?"

"Fifty from each house, Slytherin and Gryffindor, one hundred points and fifty points respectively. Regardless of the situation you were both out after hours." She said with a stern glare. "However," she started a mirthful glint in her eye, "in light of the situation Hermione was awarded twenty for aiding a fellow student when they were in need." she said with a stern grin.

Harry smiled at that. Hermione might not like losing thirty-five points but at least she had made McGonagall proud of her. The whole points and detention thing were obviously a job thing. In her heart she was radiating pride. "You should express that sentiment later Professor. I'm sure Hermione will appreciated that confidence in private." McGonagall nodded before taking a breath.

"Now Mr. Potter would you tell us what happened." McGonagall asked. Her voice was stern and though a question Harry could tell she was really demanding an answer.

"I honestly don't know much more then what Hermione has told you. I was making my way back to my dorm via a secret passageway to avoid getting ambushed _again_-" Harry stated eyeing his Head of House deliberately before returning to face McGonagall. While it wasn't his fault Harry did find enjoyment in blaming the man."-by my house when... well I lost feeling in my arm."

"I heard something behind me and turned around and saw a student running off but couldn't see who it was. They had green robes but they could have been stolen or something so I wouldn't say that confirms anything." Harry stated.

Albus appeared to relax his gaze a bit. It was slight but it strongly reminded Harry of a sigh of relief. That confirmed it for Harry. Albus didn't want a culprit found.

"I started bleeding and I began to lose strength in my body as I made my way here. I think I got lost. My head was fuzzy at the time when Hermione found me. Someone attacked me, but who it was I couldn't really say."

"Do you know what kind of magic was used to hurt you?" Albus asked inquisitively.

"I'm guessing a knife since that's what if felt like."

"I see Harry. Thank for your forwardness in this." Albus reassured.

"Mr. Potter, Headmaster. And thank you for the sentiment." Harry stated. Looking back towards McGonagall and her concern and Snape's lack there of Harry had an evil idea. "This might be fun." Harry speculated.

"Honestly, I'm surprised it hadn't happened sooner. My housemates have been quite persistent with having me not associate with other houses and acting on my own. Unlike the rest of my house however, I don't bend to peer pressure very well. Some of them have even taken to creeper tactics and more aggressive methods to get at me. Honestly it's a good thing they don't know where I sleep in my dorm room or I wouldn't know what they would do."

Harry grinned inwardly at the cringe on Snape's face as he stood behind Albus.

The man apparently had an idea as to what happened within his house. Despite the unpleasantness of that thought, Harry wondered just how much he knew and wondered why his gut feeling still looked upon Snape in a positive light. The man had been shown to be an incapable teacher, a greasy creep, and all-around horrible person. So why did he still feel this lingering respect for the man?

"I see," Professor McGonagall stated flatly turning to Snape. "Professor if you would come with me."

Snape glared at McGonagall and ready a retort but under her stare any resistance deflated quickly. You did not mess with a pissed off McGonagall. Retaining his stoic and cold self the two walked out of the Hospital Wing. While she was gone Madam Pomfrey checked his wound and Albus stared at Harry curiously.

Harry was certain Albus would start asking questions but instead he seemed to be quietly observing. This unnerved Harry more so then had he actually asked questions.

The strange atmosphere remained up until McGonagall returned with Snape. Harry flinched when he saw her. She looked right ready to transfigure something into a meat grinder and feed someone – most likely Professor Snape – through it.

"Mr. Potter, considering the situation I would like to make certain of one thing." She said. "How would you as a first year describe the atmosphere of your house?"

Harry stared at her for a moment, her thoughts empty and void. "Well I would describe it as hostile I suppose. Though I can't come up with evidence or examples, it just feels like it's a survival of the fittest environment where if you're not considered pureblood, important politically or economically wealthy, then you're used as a stepping stone for greatness or become the target of belittlement by those around you. It's kind of feels like if you're not the bully then you're either the bullied or a follower." Harry explained.

Professor McGonagall looked at him, readying herself for something. For what Harry didn't know. Her mind was taking in his words and trying to piece together a puzzle she was missing the pieces to.

"Very well, Harry." she said about to leave. She paused for a moment to ask him a question that appeared in the mist of questions she found herself asking. "Mr. Potter, if I might inquire, where do you fit in those three categories and where do you sleep exactly?"

Snape and the Headmaster both perked up at this. It was one of the great Potter mysteries. Eye witnesses would see him enter his room and for those in charge who could bypass the doors and spy in the rooms, his disappearance when asleep was legendary.

Harry smiled, "I'd rather not say where I sleep since its safer that way. It is in the dorms though. As to which side I find myself on I'd say none ma'am."

McGonagall was perplexed at this response. She would have expected Harry to say he was bullied since everyone was aware of the recent shenanigans of the house. "What do you mean none?"

"I don't consider myself a member of the school's house. To be honest I consider myself the only True Slytherin in this school. Out of all the students I believe in Slytherin's true aspirations that all magic not just those who can use it but those who are raised _and_ raise magical's should be respected and protected and that this should be done with both caution and not ambition, but aspirations."

"Harry-" Ablus began.

"Mr. Potter." Harry interjected.

"Potter, you will show respect for your superiors." Snape snapped out only to be glared into submission from McGonagall.

"That's enough Severus." Albus moderated, "Harry is right, it is disrespectful of me to call him such when he doesn't wish it."

"Can I get that recorded so Nymphy can to play back?" Harry asked innocently.

"Nymphy?" Pomprey mutter out in curiosity.

Albus chuckled. "Unfortunately, not at the moment. Mr. Potter, you must understand that Slytherin House is proud of its traditions. They are not use to someone so boldly confident in their independence. While they might not take the first step, it is important that you try to be the better person and bridge that gap. Standing divided only weakens us all." Albus requested.

"Not sure I agree Professor. I've gained some pretty nice abs thanks to them." Harry replied which got a smirk surprisingly out of McGonagall.

Albus just cheerfully laughed. "All the same."

Letting out a sigh, Harry shook his head. "I'll meet them half way Sir, but I won't stick my neck under the guillotine sir." Harry answered.

"At least not unless I know I can pull it out safely," Harry thought to himself.

"That's enough you lot. Mr. Potter needs proper rest and treatment. You can come back later if you need more questions." Pomfrey commanded as she began to move around Harry's bed busily.

"That is fine Poppy. I think Mr. Potter has helped us more then enough. Focus on getting healed Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded even as Poppy shouted them out.

Even as they left Harry could see Professor McGonagall's uncertain. It was written all over her face that she had no idea what to make of Harry's explanation.

Everything he said only made more questions and wonder. Naturally hers wasn't the only mind in deep thought. Even as Madam Pomfrey shooed them away, Dumbledore and Snape had their own worries sparked by Harry's words. All three having drastically different questions in mind. However, despite their desires to continue asking questions, Madam Pomfrey's wrath drove them away.

Harry sat there quietly as he looked over to see if Hermione was still asleep. She was.

He let a grin pass over his lips as he laid still for Madam Pomfrey to continue working her magic. Sometime during the process, he fell asleep in her care, much to her surprise. He had done so still up right, unmoving and ridged.

Harry himself would have been surprised too. He must have been tired if he fell asleep in the presence of her touch. Normally he'd never fall asleep while someone else was touching him regardless if it was by someone applying a paste that would heal his arm.

Once he was healed and the hospitality of the hospital wing over stayed its welcome, Harry made his way out to once again to partake in the joys of school. Explicitly the constant chore of being chased down by his house mates and the wave of assignments that came before the upcoming exams.

The two weeks that followed his release were… interesting. He might even call it entertaining. As it turned out, his and Hermione's detentions were constantly being postponed. The fifth time in a row was particularly funny as they were informed by Filch who look like he had just lost his cat to the plague. Hermione was on eggshells between studying for final exams and the looming treat that she was going to serve her first detention in the near future.

Upon learning of it she had a near mental break down before she was told by her own Head of House how proud she was and that it was merely a part of the job she had to enforce. This calmed Hermione quite a bit, but the consistent postponements were started to loom heavily over her.

Harry on the other had tried his best not to laugh each time he saw her getting flustered over one of any given subject as she continuously reminded him that the finals were coming soon… in a few months.

It wasn't laughter born of watching her suffering or at her odd behavior as others would have called it. He laughed each time because it felt right. The situation felt normal, boring, even annoying. It was warm, comforting, and it was just ripe with an atmosphere which reflected Hermione's natural state. It was a drastic difference to the grim and depressed Hermione that made up most of his memories of her. She was happy if not a bit overly stressed and Harry found it unsurprising that he preferred this Hermione to the one he could remember. It felt like this was the real Hermione Granger.

His own studies were also quite enjoyable to put up with too. With the exception of Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry was practicing almost every waking hour he could for the practical aspect of the test.

The written aspect of the tests didn't worry him so much as the practicals did.

Harry knew that he would do poorly on the written portion but would get enough right to pass. He would pass but knew he wouldn't be braking any records. There was just too much accepted knowledge that was considered true that Harry knew to be false. While the material he knew nothing about he would certainly get correct the rest was certain to leave a harsh blow on his grades.

Harry knew if he was going to get at least semi-good grades he'd need to work out his practical issues until they were flawless.

The problem he was dealing with was his magic's instability which was unpredictable and still uncooperative. Ever since that night with his Uncle, Harry had been fighting his magic nearly all the time. At this point it was starting to get annoying and problematic.

Almost a year later his magic still didn't flow like it was supposed to. There was progress but nothing to write home about. While dealing with his magical backup after quidditch was keeping him from exploding both figuratively and literally, it wasn't exactly solving the core issue.

As it stood Harry knew he would pass the Exams, he just wasn't certain he'd excel at them. If he wasn't pressured Harry was sure he could cast any spell properly, even masterfully, that he knew. And that was the problem. Harry knew in a magic duel his opponent wouldn't give him the time to properly cast a spell. Not to mention Harry didn't like the fact he couldn't use his magic as freely as he wished.

Coincidentally it wasn't lost on him that whenever he needed his magic it would work properly for him which left Harry wondering if his problem was mental rather than magical.

Was his experience in war limiting his magic somehow? No, it wouldn't explain why his magic felt so unstable. Could it have been a side effect of the ritual? No, that wouldn't explain why he didn't have problems with his magic before his eleventh birthday. Even if his memories didn't take complete hold over those ten years they were there. As such his problem of magic should have been present long before his eleventh birthday. Instead his instincts about magic leaked through and he had not problems controlling his magic.

These concerns were becoming always present but was more annoying then anything. Harry was confident that when the time came, he'd perform fine. If not, he'd manage something. He always did.

Thankfully he did have something to distract him from his mental ramblings, the philosopher's stone.

Deep in the depths of his trunk within a maze of turning and boiling beakers and cauldrons was a deep ruby read liquid. Inside that liquid was a small crystal begin to form around a droplet of his blood.

A philosopher stone of his own making.

Upon his recovery Harry had decided to challenge his potion skills and limited alchemical skills by making his own stone. If he failed to succeed it wasn't like he had something better to do; yet.

To his disappointment however unlike what he thought, making a second philosopher stone was simpler than he thought it would be.

While it might have been impossible from scratch Harry already had a stone and it didn't take him long to figure out how to make a stone of his own from that one.

A small flake of crystal taken here, observed and measured with a makeshift microscope, and few guesses regarding its structure and magical make up and boom he had already figured out how to make his own stone. To be honest it was kind of disappointing. Harry had hoped that it would challenge his understanding of magic and alchemy.

Nope. Once again, a powerful magical art was low and behold created by blood magic. Though judging from what Harry thought it was more likely created via human sacrifice which was not at all a pleasant thought.

From his own experience Harry felt like the stone was incomplete, false. Semi-complete if you will.

From that small flake taken, Harry had placed it within a pool of blood and what do ya know, it began to form into a larger crystal.

That simple experiment had concluded that Blood was key. However, it also revealed something interesting. Unlike the stone which increased in size, the blood itself appeared to change. It was becoming more crystalline molecularly but by all appearance its viscosity was increasing as well.

His blood that stone was sitting in was becoming both solid and liquid. This got Harry thinking and sparked an idea. A challenge.

A real challenge. One Harry made for himself.

He would create an apparatus that could made the vast quantity of blood that was needed to forge the stone. Human blood. His blood.

Harry had a theory, that blood given willingly to the stone increased its potency just a tiny bit. This theory gave rise to a speculation, that human sacrifice was used to make the first stone and as a result was made impure.

Blood given willingly would be kept 'pure' and would make a true stone. Blood after all was the currency of life, of magic itself. Blood taken unwillingly was always resistant to change unless used to identify a target.

Harry had a solid idea on how to make a stone from the one he had. When his blood crystalized a sands worth of stone, he planned to snow ball that grain into a larger stone. For that he needed way more blood then he had. And that was more of a challenge than making the stone. Figuring out how to get enough blood without killing himself.

The solution to which required a complex combination of blood replenishing drought and boiling pox poison. The first idea, the first solution he came up with, to solve the problem also turned out to work exactly as he need it to.

The apparatus once set used both potions, the first to stimulate blood production in conjunction with the poison to produce an excess of blood. The Blood production potion created a surplus of blood and the Pox Poison was used as substitute for the food needed for blood production. That was all it took. With a near limitless river of blood flowing form him Harry only had to prime his own blood, removing certain impurities form it, and he would be able to form a stone of his own.

And so, Harry created a little sitting station were so long as he was hooked up to the maze-like apparatus of interlocked tubes and vials and refilled the potion mixture, then Harry could make a stone of his own. He did.

Looking at his work, Harry had a stone almost the size of a large ruby. In a months' time, his stone would be of the same size as the one he received from the mirror. The only difference being his was a clean, clear red sphere floating within a cylinder of his own blood.

This success left Harry somewhat bored. So, he went about making a few potions he could with the ingredients that remained from his first trip to Diagon Alley and the Room of Hidden Things. A few salves for cut, a couple of sleeping droughts and the rest for experiments.

His most recent Project however had captivated his interests completely. During one of his experiments he made two astounding discoveries and went about focusing on making a complete product from those two discoveries.

As a result, for two weeks the student body could not see Harry without seeing a cauldron in front of him. To his amusement several students looked on with interest while others seemed torn between their curiosity and the strange obsession that regarding him and potions. The rest would spout insults and insulting jokes which Harry didn't even know were there. His interested only lay in his success and companions.

"Harry come on, can't you sit at the table for once without that cauldron in front of you?" Hermione complained.

Harry shrugged and stirred the pale-yellow liquid in front of him. "Not really. If I'm right, I'm about to make a breakthrough with this one as it is."

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Harry you can't do this. Especially in the great hall. Potion can be volatile and if you mess up, people can get hurt." she lectured.

"Why Mione," Harry said with mock aghast, "You sound as if I was doomed to fail like some amateur. I'm hurt."

"Harry I'm serious." Hermione growled.

"Funny I thought you were Hermione." he said with a cheeky grin as he poured a vial into the cauldron. The yellow liquid turned sky blue and started bubbling without smoke or steam. Harry grinned.

"Harry!" she shouted in annoyance while two others called out to him at the same time. Hermione turned to see Fred and George along with Lee Jordan join them.

"Still annoying Hermione Harry?" one of the twins asked.

"Or has our young firstie finally become a lady?" the other twin questioned.

Harry laughed while Hermione looked insulted with a red blush around her cheeks.

"Relax Hermione, we're only joking." the first said.

"Or did we guess correctly?" the other chimed in with a sinister smile that matched his brothers.

"Do you two ever act your age?" Hermione asked slightly annoyed.

"No." they both replied gleefully.

"You two are incorrigible." She huffed out not wanting to deal with the headache they were forming.

"Thank you" they both replied causing her to huff again.

"As fun as you two picking on Mione is, it is kind of distracting. This part is the delicate phase." Harry muttered as he applied a violet powder to the mixture.

Fred and George stopped to look at the mixture and their curiosity bloomed on their faces. Neither eager to hide their interest.

"What is that your working on anyway Harry?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah half of the Great Hall seems to be avoiding you. What are you making?" Fred asked his interest boiling over much like the potion itself.

Harry grinned, "Just an experiment. If it works, it'll produce some interesting results."

Harry gestured to the rest of the hall. "Everyone else could hear Hermione's complaints about how unstable experimental potions are so naturally they are less curious and more cautious."

"Not like I ever blew up a potion before." Harry grumbled.

"There's a first time for everything Harry." Hermione stated clearly hearing is mutterings.

Fred and George flanked Harry. "Well the great hall isn't really a place you can make potions in." Fred said.

"True," Harry countered, "but there aren't any rules saying I can't either."

"He has a point." George said to his brother.

"Might be one of those unspoken rules thought," Fred added on as the cauldron appeared to be shaking a bit violently even as the contents remained still.

"Wotcher Fred, George. Wotcher Harry. What'cha doing?"

Harry turned to see Tonks walking over to join them. Clear interest showed on her face regarding the growing crowd around him and the cautious and off behavior of those in the Great Hall.

"Experimenting." Harry answered pulling out a pipette with a clear liquid inside it.

Hermione with breathing irritation answered, "He's experimenting and making some kind of potion. Despite how risky it is he's doing it in here for some reason and disregarding the dangers involved."

"Pretty much." Harry agreed happily causing Hermione to sigh again.

Fred and George laughed with Tonks at the two's shenanigans.

"You shouldn't worry that much Hermione. Harry's a wizard when it comes to potions. Took him only a month to catch up to me. If Harry says it's cool than chill. He's got this." Tonks said before looking around, "I mean the teachers haven't stopped him yet."

"They aren't even here" Fred whispered to George who began to snicker. Lately the whole school had noticed the lack of teachers at the table. Only a few sat there and today it was only Flitwick and another Harry didn't recognize, although she seemed loopy, drunk behind her large oversized spectacles.

"That doesn't mean there isn't the chance he could make a mistake, and something goes wrong." Hermione retorted.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence Mione." Harry grumbled out. The noise was making it difficult to concentrate during this delicate part. Trying to calm his hand and wait between the boiling bubbles harry squeezed the pipette in time with the bubbles. The drop missed the bubble and settled visibly into the potion.

"I didn't mean it like that Harry. It's just that something could go wrong. I don't want you to get into trouble if something does happen." Hermione tried to explain.

"Awww, you do care." Harry smiled.

The twins grinned as they looked at Hermione.

"Harry's got a girlfriend" Fred and George sang out resulting in Hermione to turn a cute shade of magenta.

"Knock it off you two," Tonks said slapping George on the shoulder. "I though Harry had an agreement with you to lay off the first years."

The two turned to Harry who had staple grin of a mad scientist. His euphoria as he watched and carefully focus on his work was creepy at best and terrifying at worst. The twins looked at each other and gulped audibly. The two felt torn between teasing Hermione and not losing their inside source to Slytherin House. Neither wanted to even consider what the first year would do to them if he felt like it. The kid destroyed, not killed, destroyed a troll.

They didn't want to think what he could do to them. Not to mention Harry was quite creative in his own pranks.

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley?"

The group turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there behind them.

"No ma'am." Fred answered.

"Nothing dubious here" George agreed.

"I doubt that." McGonagall said knowingly. She turned to face Hermione and Harry. Her face could give poker players a run for their money, but Harry could feel the displeasure in her apparent news.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter. Your detention will be tonight at 8 with Hagrid." she said. Hermione frowned with disappointment more so in herself but at least she wasn't freaking out like she originally was.

"Yes Professor." Hermione acknowledged dejectedly.

"Understood Professor." Harry stated, still focused on the contents of his potion. Cautious of any warning signs or errors in his brewing.

Professor McGonagall gave him a quick look before letting out a sigh and walking off, brooding more so then usual towards the head table.

Fred turned to whisper to his brother. "Wow, she didn't say anything about the potion gear." His brother also surprise nodded in confusion with him. Tonks on the other hand was looking between Hermione and Harry.

"Detention with Hagrid?" Tonks asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, Harry got attacked and Hermione helped him. Unfortunately, they didn't make it back before curfew and got caught by Snape." Lee explained having heard about the ordeal from Fred and George. Both of whom were preoccupied with the revelation that McGonagall ignored Harry's potion. That and they had just noticed something amiss and unusual with said potion.

That something being a small droplet inside Harry's potion turning the blue liquid around it into a hard candy like substance.

Harry pulled out a pair of silver tongs and dipped them into the potion pulling out the candy like object just as Lee started going into detail about how they got detention.

The small candy was about the size of a gumball and was a pale sky-blue.

To both Fred and Georges surprise Harry popped it into his mouth and swallowed. Before they could protest or Tonks, Lee, or Hermione could notice. Harry burst into a plume of smoke drawing everyone's attention.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, drawing the attention of everyone who wasn't already looking.

McGonagall was already up and rushing having witnessed the reckless actions. Her mind was racing an mile a minute. Harry had just swallowed an unknown substance and exploded into smoke. Between her mind stopping, screaming, and reacting in a trained natural response to such common place stupidity, she found herself perplex as she stopped in her tracks, dumbfounded. The sight before her, when the smoke cleared, had left her and much of the great hall speechless.

They weren't the only ones either. Fred, George, Lee, Tonks, and even Hermione were all speechless at the sight of a six-and-a-half-year-old Harry. Four feet of ruffled hair, big eyes, and cuteness.

"YES!" Harry explained in his childlike voice, overjoyed with his success. Hermione and Tonks breaking out of their stupor were immediately overwhelmed with how cute Harry looked. The Twins were still trying to grasp what just happened and Lee Jordan just stood still like a slack jawed idiot. A trait shared by most of the school.

Harry still wearing his first-year robes that were five years two big, crawled off the seat grabbed his cauldron and began rushing to his trunk. The sleeves of his robe hung off his hands lazily while the rest of the robe collected dust as they dragged themselves with him across the ground. With cauldron in hand he rushed out of the Great Hall eagerly to make the rest of his concoction and catalog his success.

"I'll see you in Detention, Mione. See you around guys." Harry cheerily shouted as he dashed out of the hall leaving everyone speechless.

By the time McGonagall broke out of her stupor Harry was long gone and she was very confused.

"Ms. Tonks, Mr. Weasley... Would any one of you... can any of you tell me what just happened?"

The Twins looked at each.

"I think Harry just made a new potion, Professor." one of them said. The others nodding in agreement.

McGonagall looked at them and then at the image of the boy long gone. She shook her head pinching away a headache forming behind her eyes.

"Of course, he did." She complained, the memories and frustrations of a similarly troublesome group of boys popping into her head.

She walked off feeling that Harry would be the death of her if he didn't start conforming to the common sense of the school.

The school wouldn't see hide or hair of Harry until his detention was due.

Harry walked out of the Castle towards Hagrid's hut with a grin on his face. After leaving the Great Hall he was able to make two bottles worth of his experimental potion and confirm that it was a bigger success then he could imagine.

With the exception of the user's magic maturity, the potion was on par, quality wise, with polyjuice. The potion itself changed the user completely, physically anyway. Harry was for all purposes a six-year-old for the duration of the potion's effects.

During the time he confirmed that the potion... pill... the aging candy, lasted four hours upon being ingested. Afterwards Harry brainstormed a modified version of the potion and went about recording it in his journal.

While still theoretical, Harry was confident that he had the blueprint to make a red potion that would function much like his blue one. The difference however was instead of decreasing the users age it would increase their age. If it worked like he imagined, then when someone ingested the potion, they would age by ten years for four hours instead of de-aging for five years.

Similarly, he knew he could also make it possible to make a blue pill that would de-age someone by ten years but wasn't quite keen on testing that on himself just yet. Not even if it only lasted four hours.

"I wonder if I can make it so that both potions can neutralize each other. If I can maybe I could get rid of the time duration, so they last until its opposite was taken. I mean polyjuice's biggest flaw is that it only lasts an hour..."

Harry paused for a moment and shivered at what sort of trouble could be caused by someone polyjuiced with a potion that lasted half a day. The thought was not a pretty one.

"Harry."

Harry stopped considering it and smiled at Hermione who was standing next to Hagrid. Behind them was Draco and Fang who was slumped lazily on the stairs to the hut.

"Am I late?" Harry asked.

"Nope. 'ight on time." Hagrid answered picking up his crossbow. "'ight then. Professor McGonagall is having you serve your detentions with me. She was goin ter do it but Albus said he needed her ter work on some… 'portant stuff. So, He told her dat I would take care of you lot."

'No wonder she looked so exhausted." Harry thought to himself. "Must have been quite the yelling match."

"And what exactly are we going to be doing?" Draco asked with a smug attitude. His eyes dripping with indignation.

"Hunting." Hagrid answered gesturing to the forest. 'Somethin's been killin' Unicorns in da forest. We're goin ter find out what.

"Wait do you mean to say we're going into the Forbidden Forest? But that's Forbidden." Hermione stammered out trembling slightly. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Give it up Hermione. At least we're not scrubbing toilets with Snape." Harry said dejectedly. Subtly he pulled her closer into a whisper. "Besides somethings strange has been going on and I'd bet every galleon I own that Dumbledore knows we're about to go into the forest. In fact, I bet he wants us to."

"But why would Dumbledore..." She started to ask when Hagrid called for them to follow him.

"Later." Harry told her.

Malfoy apparently shared her unease and not her silent resignation.

"I'm not going into that blood forest." Malfoy said his voice failing to hide his trembling fear.

"Yer are if yer want ter be stayin at Hogwarts." Hagrid said gruffly.

Harry could only shake his head as Malfoy whimpered in fear. Apparently, the thought of being expelled was far worse than entering the dangerous forest.

Harry felt strangely excited and it wasn't just because he had been in the Forest before. Regardless of how things might have changed by going back in time Harry knew one thing. The Forest was always a place of adventure.

With the right preparation and mindset, the Forest was a boon of flora, fauna, and who knew what else. The best part was, Hogwart's wards extended deep into the forest, protecting any students who might enter. He never knew exactly which ward out of the thousands that were responsible but ironically, the forest was one of the safest places for a Hogwarts student to enter.

It wasn't every day one could say that a forest with man eating wildlife was safer than a girl's bathroom. And for most, there would be fewer days where they'd be right in saying it. And it was for this reason that Harry loved the Forest.

"Wonder why I never bothered to enter the fringes till now?" Harry asked himself in self-reflection.

Taking a long look, Harry started to evaluate the appearance of the forest. Typically, it looked almost too tranquil, like the calm before the storm. Creepy as hell, but it always was always creepy at night. However, it was never nearly as… desolate. Still it was almost serene for Harry.

His fellow students however didn't seem to agree with his assessment. Draco looked like he was going to piss himself. Hermione was already quivering in fear. Gently, Harry rapped his arm comfortingly around her and gave her a quick reassuring squeeze.

He didn't look at her, but Harry could tell his small gesture did the trick in calming her down.

As the group walked in deeper, the creepy and looming pines blanketed the entire path with an unending unease. Even with such dense foliage looming overhead there was a significant amount of moonlight to guide them. Its luminescence illuminated the blanket of mist on the ground only making the journey more unnerving. Massive roots created mast tracks of uneven paths that gripped the earth like a vice.

With each step deeper into the dark, the roots became thicker, the light thinner, and the mist denser.

"This is bloody insane. Wait till my farther hears about this." Draco grumbled.

"Making a few assumptions there aren't you Malfoy; Like, surviving?" Harry chuckled out.

"S-shut up, Potter."

Harry continued to suppress his own mirth but groaned in pain when Hermione elbowed him in his rib cage.

"Right. Sorry. No joking about dying in the spooky woods." Harry whispered to her.

"Righ' then." Hagrid said calling their attention. "Now this 'ere was were the last one was found. From here we'll split up. Hermione you come with me. Malfoy, you and 'Arry go that way an' shout if you find somethin." Hagrid directed.

Harry paused to consider the possible dangers of splitting up. Normally splitting up in these kinds of situation only invited trouble. On the other hand, he thought glancing at Hermione, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

At least she'd be in good hands with Hagrid.

"Fine!" Draco spat. "Then I get Fang." he shouted pointing at the dog.

Hagrid just gave a curt nod. "Fine, just so yeh know. He's a bloody coward."

The dog looked at Malfoy and gave him a meek whimper. The color in Draco's face dipped a little.

"Wow, even I'm not that cruel." Harry whispered earning him another elbow from Hermione.

Rubbing his side, they made to split up. This was going to be interesting. Taking a lantern from Hagrid Harry felt Hermione's hands snake around him pulling him into a tight hug. He was unable to see her face, but her words reached his ears over his shoulder.

"Please. Stay safe, I don't like this." She whispered. Harry felt himself falling apart. Her carrying words shook him and he struggled not to break down into an emotional mess.

"Get a room you two, guh." Draco spat out.

Harry just ignored the prat as he focused on Hermione. "I'll be careful. I'm more worried about Malfoy. If he does something stupid, he's liable to get himself killed and Hagrid will take the fall." Harry reassured while stared at Malfoy's small frame.

Not that he wouldn't have it coming to him, Harry thought. Here they were in the 'Forbidden' Forest. The fact that Professor McGonagall was pretty much pulled from giving them detention in favor of Hagrid by something by Dumbledore left Harry very suspicious that there was some angle to be found within the forest.

With the lantern in one hand and wand in the other hand Harry led a grumbling Malfoy through the woods, fang right on their heels.

The duo walked mindlessly through the woods looking for something that was apparently killing Unicorns. As Harry looked about in quiet observation while Malfoy continued to demonstrate his lack of survival common sense.

"Stupid, foul oaf of a man. My father won't stand for this. Me in the forest. I shouldn't even have to suffer like this."

Turning to Harry a frown of discontent grew slightly worse as Harry ignored him.

"Potter! This is all you and that oafs fault."

"Yup." Harry agreed.

"Its all your fault. You and that mudblood's fault."

"Yup." Harry agreed.

Frustration peeking Malfoy continued on, "This is all your fault. All because you got a damn dragon, I have to suffer this… this…"

"Indignation?" Harry suggested.

Malfoy eyed Harry carefully. He had basically insulted him, his friends, his blood for ten minutes straight and nothing, nothing seemed to infuriate him. Stopping he wondered and started to reach for his…

"Point your wand at me Malfoy and I turn out the lantern and leave you."

Draco froze. "Bullocks, you'd be-"

"Completely fine." Harry finished.

"Fine?" Malfoy shouted in disbelief, "This is the Forbidden Forest, there's no way someone like you Potter would be-"

"Okay? Safe? Fine?" Harry said turning around lazily to look at him.

"Malfoy. I'm going to give you some facts. We are in the Forbidden Forest. I destroyed a Troll. Not killed, _destroyed_. I attacked a troll and turned it into a flesh milkshake. Pumpkin juice is chunkier by comparison to what was left behind. I. Will. Be. Fine."

"You, on the other hand have no such reputation. Your blood won't save you. Your father won't save you. And unless you don't want to die, you better think really hard about who's going to save you if we find the thing that's killing Unicorns."

Malfoy stared back angrily into Harry's lackluster gaze. "You don't get to talk to me like that Potter. Unlike you I am a Pureblood wizard. Unlike you fools I shouldn't even be in this mess." Malfoy shouted back. "When my father hears about this, he'll have all of you in prison for this humiliation."

"Before or after he slaps you for getting caught?" Harry asked as he went back to performing his grid search. Hopefully he'd find a trace of the culprit before Hermione's team. If he did at least he'd be the most likely to encounter the danger.

"Seriously what is that fool Dumbledore playing at letting someone like him hang around."

Harry had to agree with that sentiment. Why was Hagrid still here? He was around for like fifty years or something, what caused Hagrid to stick around. Better question however was why would Albus want Harry in the Forest tonight.

"Probably the same reason he keeps you around." Harry stated.

"Shut it, Potter. What would you know?"

"Don't know, why don't you ask? Worth a shot, right?"

"Piss off."

"I'm good."

Draco ground his teeth in such frustration that Harry could hear his enamel withering away. "I am going to sue all of you."

"Better do it soon, then." Harry advised.

"What?"

Harry paused and glanced back. "Malfoy your family has two things. A loyal 'pureblood' lineage of a dying tree, and money. Neither of those things are long lasting. Blood might get you accepted in society, but its not what makes your family important." Harry stated. Turning around he continued on.

"What makes your family important is your money. And money doesn't stick around forever, nor does it save your life."

Draco rolled his eyes, "What are you on about." He spat out in annoyance.

"You're not a threat to me Malfoy. You're not even an annoyance. You and the other Slytherins, none of you are even within my field of notice. Not you, not them, not even your father. Once your money's gone the worst you are is just another wizard with a wand, and calling back to my Troll statement, I'm fine. The rest of Slytherin, your all just witches and wizards with wands, I don't even need mine to deal with you lot. I can just avoid you. Plus, if I'm being honest. You lot have actually helped me get back into shape."

"You think your better than me Potter."

"Nope. Just saying so." Harry answered. "Just so you know. While we're here, alone, in the Forbidden Forest. Were anything can eat you, and me, or at least try too at least.

"Piss off Potter.

Finally, Harry caught sight of something in the corner of his eye.

It looked like a black robe hovering over the forest floor. His heart began racing. A Dementor? Here? Harry shut his eyes closed firmly focusing on the temperature and when he opened them re-focused on the spot. It was gone and the temperature hadn't dropped. Did he imagine it?

"I mean seriously the giant fool is a mockery of every good wizard out there." Malfoy continuously drooled on.

Harry shot his arm backward grabbing a fist full of Malfoy's robes and flung him into the tree.

"Gya, the hell you think..." Malfoy shouted out before his eye refocused on Harry's cold murderous eyes. His legs became significantly warmer under his robes.

"I saw something." Harry said as he peeked around. Whatever it was… it was gone.

"The hell you on about Potter. Let go!" Malfoy demanded but Harry held him firmly against the tree. "When my Father hears about this."

However, Harry ignored him. Undoing his barriers around his mind, Harry listened for another's thoughts, searching for whatever he saw. But there was nothing. All he heard was Malfoy's thoughts.

"Eighty-seven." Harry sighed as he relaxed knowing the… thing was gone. He knew he saw something. He just wasn't sure what.

"What?"

"Eighty-seven. That is the number of times this year alone you proudly declared, and I quote, 'Wait till my father hears about this.' Seriously Malfoy is there anything your father doesn't hear from you?" Harry asked.

"Shut it Potter." Draco spat swinging his arm to distance Potter away from himself. "At least I have a father."

"I wonder about that." Harry said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean Potter."

"Was he ever a father to you?" Harry asked.

At that comment Malfoy seemed to get some of his back bone back. "Don't you dare insult my Father Potter. He's a better man then any of you and your mudblood losers."

"It's amazing how you and Ron don't get along. Your hatred of people you refuse to meet half way or even understand is astounding." Harry observed.

Malfoy offended by this statement shouted out his mind without thinking about what his retort could possibly reward him. He scoffed loudly.

"Weasley! I'm nothing like the blood traitor."

Harry laughed. "Let's see. A pureblood wizard with magical parents, a dogmatic philosophy regarding how the wizarding world should function, mindlessly following the words of their wise role models without question. Boldly stating their minds whenever they feel offended regardless of the danger to their life. Yeah, your right Malfoy you wouldn't get along, the two of you are carbon copies." Harry laughed out sarcastically.

"Tell me Malfoy, what is so great about your father?" Harry asked still on edge having spotted an unknown.

"My father stands amongst the highest members of the wizarding government..." he began before Harry cut him off.

"Though blackmail, threats, and bribes."

Malfoy opened his mouth, but Harry cut him off. "Oh, come off it Malfoy, everyone knows that how the current system works. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it.

"You can argue that he has a silver tongue but that doesn't compare to the number of limbs broken to get his way. Violence and lies, that's a bully Malfoy not a wise politician. Also, if he controls the government then what are Lady Longbottom and Director Bones? Last I checked they don't kneel to your father.

"He's wealthy and successful..."

"That was your Grandfather. Surprised? Hogwarts has genealogy records as well as Ministry public files. Not many but there are a few." Harry informed him.

"Ever since your father took over, your family has lost most of its wealth. Specifically, back when the war with You-know-who. Your grandfather through wise business practices and smart spending built an economic empire to the Malfoy name. It was small but there is a book that talks about it in passing. Did you know that? Your father lost that empire and forty percent of your fortune."

Malfoy growled out in frustrated. He didn't want to admit it but everything he said was technically true. This was more frustrating than being manhandled and forced to speak. "MY FATHER IS THE LAST LINE PROTECTING OUR TRADITIONS AND THE PURITY OF MAGIC!" he spat out angry at everything Harry was saying.

Harry smiled grimly a light haze in his eyes.

Before the first Wizarding War, your so-called purity was at its all-time high, Malfoy. Longbottom, Malfoy, Bones, Abbot, Gaunt, Crabb, Goyle, Lovegood, Macmillan, this list goes on. Those names are just the tip of the list of family names, their households, all reduced down to a single heir. It's a long list Malfoy. All of them down to a single heir. All because of the war for blood supremacy. That's three hundred years by the way. For a man who went about following a mad man who killed more than half of Wizarding England's Pureblood population I fail to see how Malfoy Senior is the last line to your so-called beliefs. Who exactly are you fighting? Me? Muggleborn? Muggles? Surprise Malfoy, we haven't done anything. I don't need to do anything. You'll kill yourselves off without us doing anything." Harry said mockingly. "If you want, I can list the houses that are extinct now. They're written down in several history books."

"Want me to list the houses that are now extinct, Malfoy?" Harry asked playfully.

"Shut it Potter." Draco growled out as his fingers twitched around his wand.

"How about how your father's war nearly broke the stature of secrecy and cost all of us our lives. Mock muggles all you want but at least know what you're up against. Do a little homework. Look up something called the Hiroshima bomb. It's a muggle weapon that could flatten Hogwarts as it currently is within a second. Nothing left but a smoldering crater."

Malfoy was now shaking with anger. "You don't talk to me like that Potter. You know nothing about me."

Draco's wand was out in seconds, and similar Malfoy found himself on the ground in half the time. Harry's hand was clutching his neck and his foot was finished applying pressure to his arm until he lost his grip on his wand. Pulling him up, Harry slammed him against the tree his arm held aloft, and Harry's knee dangerously close to his family jewels.

For a few seconds they glared at each other. Harry's bored and passive. Malfoys daring and masking how stunned and terrified he was.

After a few seconds Harry let go of Malfoy completely with a sigh.

"You're right. I know very little about you."

Picking up the lantern Harry simply shrugged. "Doesn't matter really. As you are now, you're not even worth it. Not my time or effort. Blind to the world and not willing to think things out for yourself. Shame too since if I'm right, magically speaking, you're the best chance your name has from rising out of the mud. Magically and otherwise."

Harry walked off not concerning himself with Malfoy. He said his part. Even if Malfoy tried to hex him from behind the worst, he'd do is force Harry to practice deflecting magic again with a flick of his wrist.

Sure, he could kill him easily, but Harry wasn't going down that path again. No, not again. If he was going to live, he'd make sure everyone else lived to suffer along with him.

It was about five minutes later after wandering aimlessly that Harry stumbled upon the white corpse.

"A Unicorn..." Harry muttered. Rushing to it Harry quickly checked to see if it was alive.

"Damn it." Harry cursed. It was long dead. Blood loss if the neck wound was anything to go by. However, Harry knew that such an act was insane. Who would willingly drink Unicorn blood knowing the cost? Even if they were near death, dying even, and would survive even on the brink of death, to drink Unicorn blood would leave you with a cursed life, a half-life. Their bodies would break down until finally they died a painful and hollow death, their soul reduced to a husk of what it once was.

"Malfoy, we should call for Hagrid." Harry said.

No response answered.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked turning around to see Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

"That dumb idiot." Harry grumbled.

"Damn it, Malfoy. We were supposed to stick together." Harry complained aloud climbing over the tree roots. "My fault I guess for not paying attention to him properly."

Tracing his tracks back Harry spotted a large mound off to the right that he didn't remember passing. The closer he got to it the more panicked Harry became. His light sprint quickly turned to running until finally Harry arrived at the mount.

"Fang?"

"Fang? What's wrong? Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked. The dog all but whimpered unable to move or bark loudly. A slight twitch of its head pointed Harry to where Malfoy was.

The dog tracks fleeing from, whatever it was, lead Harry straight to him.

Harry ran over the slight hill and came face to face with a Dementor-esk figure pinning a very pale and thinning Malfoy. In a brief second the whole world drained before him. Harry could see just barely the look of anguish that became of those facing death and not wanting to die on Malfoy. Eyes glazed with fear, a scream resonating throughout the forest.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. Thrusting his wand without thought or hesitation Harry shot a burst of magic out of his wand that rang like cannon fire.

"PROPULSO RETRO!"

The Spell hit like a loaded cement truck at mock two. The wraith repelled violently. Its body crashing into the nearby tree like a ragdoll leaving a blood trail on its exposed bark as it continued flying in the opposite direction of its target. Dirt and stone flew outward fleeing the spells warpath. The wraith crashed into the ground fifty feet away. Its movements wabbly and weak.

Limping in the air, it hovered away, weak and wounded.

Harry crouched down between it and Malfoy. Hell, or high water, Harry was done seeing corpses. Regardless of what the prat might or had done, regardless of if what Tracey said was true or not. Harry was not going to let someone die unless he himself was absolute certain that they were irredeemable.

On a battle field, death was a kindness. In life, death was an end. It he was a prat, he didn't deserve to die. If he was a rapist bastard, evil, cruel, and unworthy of life, Harry wasn't going to let him have the easy way out. Harry wasn't that kind. He knew how cruel immortality was. Never would he give such a people the easy way out.

Not Malfoy, not You-know-who, and certainly not the Dursleys.

Either way, Harry wasn't about to let him die.

With the wraith fleeing out of sight Harry stood down, Certain that whatever it was, was too wounded now to continue the hunt. A quick check of the carnage his spell created confirmed that whatever it was, was hurt badly and wasn't in any condition to hunt.

Not for a while anyway. Harry let out a sigh before turning back and returned to Malfoy. The boy was weak, petrified in fear, and passed out.

Looking around Harry found an open area where he could better defend them. Grabbing Malfoy's arm, he slung him over his shoulder and tried to stand. Mind splitting pain shot through his leg causing him to fall down.

Harry looked down at his leg. His foot sticking off at a slightly irregular angle.

"Twisted ankle, great." Harry complained shifting around to drag Malfoy away. "How did I twist my ankle?"

It took him a while, but Harry managed to get himself and Malfoy into the clearing and cast two Lumos spells, both failing to work. Twice more he tried but internally all he could feel was his magic building inside himself, ripe to burst, yet no pay off.

"Leave it to me to get magic to work only in a dangerous life or death situation." Harry grumbled sarcastically. "In danger of someone dying, my wand is a bloody cannon. Have at it. Need a light for a smoke, sorry buddy all I got is a worthless stick."

Harry stood there silently. "… shite, I'm talking to myself again…"

His attention was again drawn sharp back to reality as he felt a slight trembling underneath him. The ground shuddering ever so slightly. Harry held his breath focusing his hearing as sharply as he could.

The sound of hoofs rang between the trees, of horses galloping across the dark forest undergrowth. Turning Harry faced the source of the sound and gripped his wand tightly. He kept it low and at the ready but not outright pointed.

From between the trees a centaur shot from the shadows. Harry was ready to respond when a voice from behind the massive creature called out to him.

"HARRY!"

Hermione came flying out from behind to centaur landing beside him.

"Are you hurt?" She asked as she flew to his side.

"I've had worse." He said happily. "Just a twisted ankle. Not exactly sure how I got it."

"Yer right there 'Arry?"

"Just fine Hagrid, twisted ankle. Malfoy encountered something that looked like a dementor. It wasn't one but the prat fainted as a result." Harry said his concern surprising even himself.

The centaur came forward and looked down at the boy.

"Dark magic. This was the work of something not of this forest." the centaur said calmly.

"Well Ronon?"

"He'll live. You'd best bring him back to your castle." He said calmly. Ronon raised his head staring up at the sky. "Mars is particularly bright tonight."

Harry looked up himself, Mars did look brighter tonight. The sound of more hoofs drew his attention and two more centaurs appeared. Hagrid raised his brow upon their arrival.

"Hullo Bane, Firenze." the giant greeted.

"Hagrid. Odd time to be walking these young ones."

"Detentions. Albus's word. We're searching for who's been attacking unicorns." Hagrid explained.

"Of course it was," Harry complained under his breath.

"I see," Bane said curtly. Firenze shook his head. "Still it is not safe tonight." he said walking towards Harry.

"Mr. Potter you have been touched much like your friend by the dark presence in the forest. It is not safe to remain." Firenze said.

Harry nodded in understanding. Firenze and Bane both looked up at the stars.

"Mars is particularly bright tonight."

Harry looked up and frowned. "Not Mars, Deimos."

The centaurs looked down at Harry before returning to the sky's grace. Ronon looked back down at Harry, "If you are correct Mr. Potter, then we all should be concerned."

"Hagrid, you should take these young ones back. The forest is not safe tonight. The presence has left." Romon said.

"Right." Hagrid said not willing to argue. He too was feeling uneasy himself and Malfoy needed to be returned to the castle.

Picking up Malfoy Hagrid directed Hermione to do the same for Harry. Instead of picking him up however she offered her shoulder for him to lean on.

After they left the forest Hermione found it impossible not to ask him. "What happened?"

Harry shrugged having no solid idea as to what had happened. "Not sure, but..."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry was hesitant to say but acquiesce. "Whatever attacked us – when it attacked Malfoy, my scar began to hurt."

"Your scar?"

Harry nodded. There were only two times his scar hurt, and the implication was unsettling. His scar only hurt when he awoke from very vivid nightmares regarding his parents' deaths and when Quirrell was around. The latter was what concerned Harry the most.

xXxXx

Somehow, I think I jinxed it.

P.S. As stated above I found the manuscript but that was like a week or two ago. Looking it over my high school days reveal I wasn't even half the anime nerd I am now. Sidetracked back to point. Book three's script is set as a crossover with Fate/Zero. I got a Poll up (not sure if its actually there, only got the one account. Tried looking as a guest. Pretty sure I'm just a blind idiot) to see who thinks I should go that route or not.


	19. Chapter 19 :: Pride before the Fall

Life's trying to kill me again. Its getting old now. Also big shout out to Scottken the newest beta to this story. Now to the latest chapter. PS I remembered how to do horizontal lines, yay.

* * *

Book I :: Chapter 19 :: Pride before the Fall

* * *

Harry walked out of Flitwick's room with an overwhelming look of satisfaction. His finals for first year were finally over with.

He'd have to wait till the summer to learn of the results, but Harry was confident that he had achieved above average marks. The practicals were a practical breeze. Aside from the difficulty in initially casting any said spell, Harry had flourished in the practicals just as he expected he would.

Unlike his expectations though, the written exam wasn't nearly as bad as he expected it would be. Most of it was multiple choice and as a result he was given the chance to avoid putting the right answers down.

His worries till now revolved around the fact that some of the 'common' accepted knowledge was wrong, and even if he was right, if he put down his answers they would be marked as such. The irony being that he knew and experienced too much. Thankfully because it was multiple choice, Harry was able to guess correctly what 'false preconceptions' the tests wanted as an answer. As for the written part, Harry was certain he wrote down a thorough enough response that anyone grading it would have to contemplate the truth of his answers.

All in all, Harry was sure he passed by a wide margin.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Hermione rushing down the stairs toward him, a book cradled in her arms as she rushed to greet him.

"How did it go? Did you do well? I'm pretty sure I messed up. What should I do? I put down dittany as the second ingredient used to cure werewolf bites. I mean I think it was dittany but what if I'm wrong."

"Hermione." Harry said calmly drawing her attention out of her ramblings.

"Did you come to see me or to panic in front of me?"

Hermione looked down, "I'm sorry. But what should I do if I got it wrong?"

Harry looped his hand around her arm and pulled just enough to get her to move with him. Moving down the hall Harry smiled softly, "First off Hermione, you got it right. Dittany mixed with powdered silver is used to cure werewolf bites. Second, even if you did get it wrong, you'd still land first place amongst the whole school body."

"You don't know that Harry."

Harry turned to her abruptly and poked her nose with his finger, holding it there as she stared in surprise.

"Brightest. Witch. Of your age." He stated with a smile.

Hermione blushed at this and visibly relaxed, no longer clutching her book like a security blanket. "Your sure its dittany?" she asked shyly.

"Positive." Harry said turning around and continuing to head towards the library. Hermione still blushing shyly rushed to keep at his side feeling calmer then she had been[JS1] .

Harry on the other hand did have as much luck with his nerves. Ever since the incident in the forest Harry had this unnerving feeling eating up his concentration. He couldn't relax, he couldn't focus, and his scar had been throbbing more frequently than usual.

Walking past the Defense against the Dark Arts room Harry abruptly felt his head lurch and clutched his scar suddenly.

[JS2] "Harry!" Hermione rushed to his side, but Harry waved off her concern. [JS3]

"I'm fine." Harry stated flatly even though he knew he was anything but fine. His eyes hardened as he looked at the door to the Classroom that had only raised his suspicion regarding its professor.

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said with an almost pleading tone. "Your scar's been bothering you more and more lately."

"Only when I'm near him." Harry said bluntly.

"Harry…"

"No Hermione. I know you can feel it too. Teachers missing for prolonged periods of time, frequent absent due to emergency meetings or requests from the Headmaster. The teachers hardly enter the great hall anymore and even more so the patrols by prefects have become lax. Paintings constantly being absent from their frames. Its like everyone being moved out of the way."

"Harry, its just your scar. Your being paranoid."

"Am I?" Harry asked and Hermione had to admit that something was definitely different lately.

"We both know the Headmaster is hiding the Stone on the third floor. That someone wants to get it and right now it's like the whole of the staff is moving out of the way to bait whoever it is to steal it. The whole school can feel it. Somethings going to happen, yet no one knows what that something is."

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration.

"I know you're right Harry but there isn't anything we can do about it. We should leave it to the teachers. Like you said. We don't even know who is after the stone and just because our finals are over with doesn't mean we should go hunting for phantoms."

Harry sighed. At least she didn't say phantoms of his own making. Seeing him calming down Hermione relaxed as well. "Come on, we should be preparing for our second year."

Harry laughed. "A little early don't you think. We haven't even gotten our finals back."

"It's never too early to get started on our futures." she said with upheld doctrine.

"Mione, I'm not one to talk but we seriously need to find you a hobby." Harry stated with an exasperated sigh.

Hermione looked indignant at that and pouted something fierce.

"Oh, come on Mione," Harry moaned cutting of any chance of her arguing. "You of all people need to learn to relax. You were so wound up with stress and anxiety up until the finals that you were primed to explode. Hell, your hair is still frizzled from earlier. I bet you were running your hand through it for the entire exam."

Hermione started patting down her bushy hair frantically in embarrassment. "It isn't that bad is it?" She asked. Harry watched as she started rummaging through her bag pulling out a hand mirror.

"Well I'll be, Hermione Granger holding a compact mirror? When did you start caring so much about your looks?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "Its not that… I just thought I should consider it some more…"

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Harry whispered into her ear causing her to jump and flail frantically.

"Harry! Its nothing like that. I just thought I should care a little more about my appearance." She tapered off while blushed and looking incredibly shamed from the mess her hair was in.

"Come on." Harry said quietly as he dragged her out of the castle.

With her hand in his he pulled her towards a stone bench in the courtyard. Plopping her down Harry grinned and pulled out a brush form Hermione's bag.

"Harry?" Hermione shrieked out in surprise. Both at the fact he pulled out her brush, knew it was there, and that he blatantly invaded her bag.

Harry chuckled as he firmly kept her sitting with a hand on her shoulder. "It's been a while since we both relaxed. Come on. We both have plenty of time to work during the summer. Right now, let's both just relax and enjoy the good weather."

"Harry, you don't have to do that. I can brush my hair on my own." She countered trying to reach for her brush. Getting up she tried to grab it only for Harry to move it out of her reach. She was growing impatient. "Give it back Harry.

"Hermione." Harry shouted firmly leaving her stunned. "Sit."

Hermione to her own surprise obeyed the order sitting back down he legs clinging together as she shivered at his order. "Good."

The way he said that one word so coldly sent a shiver down her spine. The command had left her breathless and slightly afraid. Any retort she had fell dead and when Harry started brushing her hair any desire to retort vanished too.

"Relax and don't move." Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione nodded.

The tingling sensation of the bristles felt pleasant as Harry dragged the brush through her hair. Under his gentle care she fell into complacency before she knew it. All it took was a few words and any rational thought had died.

Eventually Hermione snapped out of her daze to realize two things. She loved having Harry brush her hair and she felt okay with him doing it.

She had long since been subconscious about her appearance. While she would tell everyone, she wasn't one to care about her appearance that was only partially true. In truth she did care.

She had always been an overachiever and struggled to make friends. When she tried to help others, she came off as standoffish and bossy. So, when other the bullies couldn't mock her about her studies, they mocked her about her appearance.

Because the popular kids would always look better then her, she could do nothing to counter their statements. After all they were true. When they mocked her bushy and unruly hair, she could say nothing because it was bushy and unruly. When they called her bucktooth bookworm, she could only bury the pain as they were right. She did have oversized two oversized teeth and did enjoy reading more than talking with others.

So, she became self-conscious of her appearance and never tried to take it seriously. She actively avoided the overzealous care of her appearance that other girls would perform because she had no reason to even try. She would always be like this and never like them.

And in a matter of minutes Harry had rendered all of that unimportant. With an overbearing dominance he took over her worries and crushed them. She couldn't see him, but she felt it, the care he went into every stroke.

Any worries or fears of what Harry might think about her appearance seemed to melt away as she felt how careful he handled her. Each stroke was intentional and gentle. Each stroke euphoric, therapeutic. For the first time, she felt like all the pain and insult about her appearance was being brushed away with his care.

Harry smirked as he felt her turn to mush under his care. Same old Hermione. She always did become docile when he brushed her hair. He smiled softly as he thanked Merlin for the fact, she carried a brush. If she carried a comb Harry couldn't help but imagine to sloppy mess, she was liable to turn into. She had never out right admitted it to him when they were on the run in the past, but Hermione always did become aroused when he stroked her hair with a comb.

He knew it was a poorly hidden secret turn on for her. A brush would leave her melting, sure, but with a proper brush or comb she would turn into a gushing mess.

Harry held down a chuckle as he remembered how she would sputter desperately to cover up the fact it turned her on. She wasn't very subtle about it but he knew that when he did comb her hair it was something special for her, for them.

Harry basked in the soft light of the spring sky while he brushed her hair. Other students stared and pointed but Harry ignored them. They couldn't understand nor realize how important this tranquil moment was for him. Little did he know how important it was for Hermione too.

After he finished combing her hair Harry held back a chuckle as he noticed at some point Hermione fell asleep. Carefully sitting next to her he let her rest against his shoulder as he went back into thought.

Harry wished this moment would last forever but he knew it wouldn't.

Harry knew something was going to happen. He could feel it. Like he told Hermione there were too many inconstant going-ons for nothing to happen.

Thinking back in order of events Harry was starting to gain an understanding about the events that had transpired that year. What all the events that had happened to him had in common.

First was the odd feelings Harry felt around the Professor Quirrell. The professor was always strange. The man lacked the mentality for a Teacher specialized in Defense against the Dark Arts. Then there was the fact that Harry felt his scar twinge ever time he was near. Recently it out right hurt and Harry wasn't one for speculation. Once or twice could be chalked up to probability. Three times was enemy action.

The mans presence caused Harry's scar to be agitated. What he didn't know was why.

The only thing that left Harry confused was that the man appeared to be completely healthy if not mentally fragile as usual.

Harry original suspected that the man was the same one responsible for the Unicorn attacks, but he showed no sign or serious trauma that should have been present from his attack on him. While Harry had his suspicions, he had nothing solid and so he simply kept an eye on the man.

Second was the fact a Troll got into the school. Something that many students vocally confirmed had never happened before, nor should have been possible.

Then he learned of Fluffy and that the dog was guarding something. That something being the Philosophers Stone.

The stone in turn was guarded by multiple teachers, confirmed Hagrid, and considering Hagrid's lack of information on the subject, none of the protections were known to anyone else but the ones who made them.

Then he had detention and encountered something that was feeding off of unicorn blood. That something he originally suspect was Quirrell. But again, the signs weren't there. Not only should the man if he was responsible have had severe bruising and broken limbs, but there should have been signs of Unicorn Blood poisoning. After all, the phase 'to live a half-life' wasn't just for show. The man would have been severely effect by the blood.

Yet there was nothing. It did get him thinking though.

Why would someone drink unicorn blood knowing the risks. Who would be desperate enough to cling to life even at the expense of living a cursed life?

Nothing came to Harry's mind however as it was a thought process that was the polar opposite of his own. A man who had sought death for so long, ironically struggled to understand why someone would cling to life so desperately to the point of drinking Unicorn Blood.

"Okay, think of it in order of happening rather than encounters." Harry thought to himself.

Someone was after the stone. The stone was then given to Dumbledore presumably to be protected. Traps and protections were made to guard the stone. Harry paused for a moment. Hadn't Gringotts been broken into yet nothing was stolen around that same time? He recalled a news clipping being shared by a few students, but it wasn't that big of a story. At least it didn't live long within the Hogwarts gossipers.

Right, assuming the stone was once there then the thief tried to retrieve it and failed since it was already moved to the school.

Then Harry faced a troll which no one had an inkling of how it had gotten in.

Harry stopped for a moment. A thought occurred to him.

What if the protections were not all in place upon his arrival?

Fluffy based on Albus's words at the start of term feast was already stationed on the third floor upon their arrival. Was the troll also a part of the protections but got loose somehow? The orders given by the Professor that night was strange in hindsight. Albus told all students to head to their dormitories. The Troll was thought to be in the dungeon where his room was.

Was Albus hoping Harry would face the troll?

That wasn't the only thing that was odd either. Albus also bent the rules slightly to allow him on the Gryffindor team. This was odd even if he did show talent and interest to join the team. He also went out of his way to inform Harry about the Mirror. The same Mirror Harry had acquired the stone from.

It was a bit of a leap, but was Dumbledore's attempt to protect the stone actual a trial designed for him to overcome? Now Harry knew he was losing it.

Multiple challenges. DADA was the troll, Hagrid supplied the guard dog, McGonagall and Flitwick would be involved without question they were too talented to not be involved. His acceptance to play Quidditch? Why? Maybe flight was also involved, and he needed to know how to fly. Snape was also close with Dumbledore so he assumed a Potions challenge would also be involved.

It seemed to made sense. The Dumbledore Harry knew was manipulative and condescending. Plans within Plans, and at first glance without seeing the bigger picture the actions would make no sense at all.

The difference here was that everything Harry had seen of the man pointed to him not wanting Harry dead but rather prepared to over come the challenges. After all, why tell a secret to a person like Hagrid how couldn't keep one hidden for long. Why tell him about the mirror and go out of his way to make sure Harry knew about it.

Why care about a single student to the point that he haunted said students' actions since he entered their world.

Harry was broken from his thoughts when the guttering voice of his lest liked instructor rang in his ear.

"Mr. Potter." Snape spat out as he looked down on Harry.

Harry's eyes looked up to see the most unwelcome presence of Professor Snape standing over him. "Just what I wanted. Why couldn't he leave us in peace." Harry thought to himself.

Swallowing his sense of morbid dread Harry smiled trying not to lose his lunch in the process.

"Evening Professor." Harry greeted as politely as he could.

"With me. Now." The greasy Professor commanded. Harry couldn't read his expression which was a first. There was no anger, pain, or disgust that usually appeared on his face when dealing with him. His greasy smile was flat, plain, and curt. His robes bellowed as they usually did. The stench of potion ingredients wafting off his robes. The smell of fresh Mint was particularly potent which made him smell nicer the usual.

What was odder was the fact the man made no snide comment about the not really compromising position he was in with Hermione. While completely fine by school standards, Harry half expected an insult or point deduction for at least associating with Hermione.

Harry confused and not eager to stir a scene did nod quietly. Gently he removed Hermione from his side and laid her on the bench. With a quick message telling her that a greasy situation that need his attention popped up and might take some time, Harry left with misanthropic Professor.

They traveled in silence, Snape's robe billowing behind him. Harry followed him all the way to his office. Upon entering Snape made no attempt at courtesy and went straight for one of the numerous shelves and drawers that littered his room.

Even when the door windlessly closed behind Harry the man continued to ignore him. Harry wasn't sure what was going on. Nothing was said for a moment until Harry couldn't take the silence any longer.

"What was it you wanted to see me for professor?" Harry asked trying to break the ice.

The Professor gave off a short snort but said nothing. Instead he pulled out two bottles. The first was filled with a cream yellow colored liquid and the other was filled with a mixture of blue and red candy like pills.

Harry instantly recognized both bottles and their contents.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what are these potions."

Harry swallowed the desire to point out the latter were pills and not a potion. Staring back at him Snape's oil black eyes bore into his own, yet Harry didn't feel any attempt to invade his mind.

There was a sense of excitement – mild as it was – that showed through the cold yet cunning demeanor that stilled Harry into hesitation. Like a hunter eyeing his pray Harry felt every movement he made being analyzed by the Professor. It was very creepy and unsettling.

"Answer Potter, These Potions – NOW!"

Harry flinched not expecting such a forward demand to come from Snape of all people. Harry felt like he was being interrogated which wasn't that far off from the truth. Harry hated his life. Not five minutes ago he was in heaven now he was in greasy hell.

At least Snape had yet to dare to read his thoughts this time. Harry wondered how long the bastard would remain in the hospital this time if he did.

Swallowing cautiously Harry finally answered.

"They look like my potions Professor, the yellow one from my final exam and the other one being the experimental pills I lent to the Twins." Harry answered.

"Obviously your stupidity proceeds you Potter. Now stop wasting my time and answer my question." he said sitting down behind his desk.

Harry stared back in confusion. "I don't know what you mean Professor. Unless I am mistake that is the potion from my Finals practical and the pills, I lent the Weasley Twins a Week ago.

"Do not try my patience Potter." Snape growled out. "Tell me what these potions are."

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. What was Professor Snape's deal. Hell, how did someone like him even get accepted as a Professor.

"I'm not sure what your asking Professor."

"I am not playing this game Potter. Leave your stupidity aside for it isn't welcome here and now." Snape bellowed, towering out of his seat. "Tell me what you see, what do I have on my desk."

Harry was grinding his teeth in frustration. What the hell did this mind raping bastard want? "I don't know what you want Professor. They're Wiggenweld Potion and De-aging pills that I made respectively.

"No, they are not Potter. Once again you reveal to all how blind and ignorant you really are." Snape snapped cuttingly at Harry. He pulled out a Potion that looked like the green sludge.

"This Potter is Wiggenweld Potion. It is a powerful potion that awakens anyone who drinks it from magical sleep. Sleep brought about by such means as the Sleeping Drought and famously used to counter the Drought of Living Death."

He pointed at his potion, "This awakens only those who suffer from magic induced slumber Potter." Her shifted his finger towards Harry's yellow potion. This one does not. This one awakens anyone from magical slumber _and_ makes the effects of such potions null until the potion has worked out of their system."

Her returned his piercing gaze at Harry. "Now tell me Potter, What. Is. This. Potion?"

Harry stared at the two potions. What did he want? Was he trying to find out how he made the potion or something?

"Again, Professor I stand by what I said. Unless I am mistaken this is the potion, I made during my Potions Exam. I made it differently from the regular method because it was easier to make and took less time and materials to make. I don't see the problem Professor. The exam was to make a Wiggenweld Potion. All I did was make it better." Harry stated clearly, hiding quite well the frustration and anger the Professor distilled in him.

A twisted curling smile gripped Snape's lip. "Better you say."

Snape tossed his cloak back over his shoulder dramatically. He pointed at a bubbling red cauldron. "Tell me Potter what is that potion I am in the process of making?"

"Fire-breathing potion Sir," Harry said instantly.

"And how tell me do you know?"

"It's red, lava like color and texture and the distinct smell of mint off your person sir."

Snape pulled out a small bottle that had no label. "And this." he asked handing it to Harry. Cautiously Harry angled the potion sideways away from his and Snape's face. Gazing into it carefully Harry was greeted with a putrid gray liquid.

"Dumsap Poison Sir."

Snape closed the bottle returning it to the shelf before he handed Harry another. The unasked question not mistaken.

"Amortentia" Harry replied.

Snape handed him another…

"Clearing Confounding Draught"

And another…

"Rumrag Potion"

And another…

"Veritaserum"

Potion after Potion Harry identified each one as they were present before him. Harry was becoming more confused as time passed.

At first, he thought Snape was belittering him but so far, he had yet to say a thing. In fact, with each correct answer Snape looked more and more like he would break into an approving smirk. Finally, his hand moved toward Harry's latest creation.

Lifting it up before Harry he said coldly, "And this one Mr. Potter doesn't have a name."

"It's actually–"

"Nameless, Potter. There is no official name or record of this potion. It doesn't exist Mr. Potter." Snape shouted calmly over Harry.

Harry sat there showing no sign of retaliation or responsiveness. Remaining impassive Harry kept his eerie calm not wanting to give Snape any indication of anger or that he was slowly getting to him.

"Do you know, Potter, what requirement is needed to past The Ministry's Mastery Exam?" Snape asked calmly.

Harry shook his head honestly.

"Of course, you don't. It would be arrogant if you did." He drawled out snidely.

"Listen carefully Potter, there isn't one exam that the Ministry supports. It is a series of tests. First is a written exam that displays your knowledge along with a practical were you must make a most difficult potion. You then repeat these two exams multiple times until several Potions Masters who grade your work acknowledge you as a Master. To the common masses this exam is challenging at its easiest and is impossible for all but the most gifted. These exams can take as long as three months up towards three years. Naturally I assume even someone as ignorant of the world like you can understand why so few think themselves capable of meeting such requirements." Snape explained in a drawling voice. He didn't wait to see if Harry understood and kept talking.

"Now naturally many idiots think they have the capacity and miss-guided worth to be considered a Master. For a time, these idiots flooded the Ministry wasting both their time and those worth of being considered concomitant in their craft. Now they no longer allow anyone to participate. There are only two means of being accepted to these tests." he stated with a sense of self pride that Harry could almost physically feel.

"The first is by invitation. If an aspiring master is accepted and receives a master's blessing, a Potions Master can send a recommendation for them to be tested. For a mind as slow as yours Potter let me put it in simple terms. If a Master thinks someone isn't a complete waste of time, they might put in a word for you to prove it." He explained putting emphasis on the insult towards Harry.

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't just say 'you' as in himself, did he?

Ignoring Harry's silence or maybe simply not caring Snape continued on. "The second is to make a potion that no one else has made before. This method is the least efficient since the potion must prove your worth to a group of masters who would then review your work."

He placed his hand on the bottle of de-aging candies. "You Potter," he said with no shortage of spite, "whether by sheer luck or incompetence have made a potion that has never been made before. Not only is it not a liquid you have created a potion that is consumed in a solid state. As much as it pains me to state it, I'm quite certain you fail to see the significance of this feet do you not."

Harry did however know of the importance of it. Unlike a liquid potion which needed to be preserved and stored for future use, pill-formed potions were self-preserving and could last a significantly longer time. This fact was invaluable for soldiers who fought during the war. It revolutionized magic combat. Harry even popped Skele-grow pills like they were candy during his time.

Snape slammed his hands on his table as he stood up and crouched over the table menacingly. He loomed over Harry staring death into his eye almost daring him to retort. "But I am not so blind." he declared smugly and confidently.

He sat back down, tracing his hand on the lid to the blue candy filled bottle. "The making of this potion was not by mere chance. It was made with intent, with knowledge of the craft. The chances of this being produced by a novice even by chance, laughable. Even the most ignorant and foolish couldn't fool themselves into thinking that. Only those too lazy to think would believe such foolery."

"Sir?" Harry asked still very confused. Had he not known better harry would have thought that Snape was acknowledging him. Even if it was the same old disregarding tone he was used to.

Snape pulled out a letter which was stamped shut with an emblem of a snake encircling a raven a potion in its beak and flowers in his claws.

"Now Potter." Snape said with a creepy calm. His voice still laced with confidence and his usual silky grease tones. "If you have any intelligence Potter tell me, what is the benefit of the invitation method as opposed to the potion creation method?"

It then clicked into place. The contradicting gears inside Harry's head. Snape was acknowledging him. He was acknowledging Harry's results in Potion making even if it went against every instinct. The slimy bastard's pride and love of potions was winning in a conflict against his hatred of everything Harry.

He hated every minute of acknowledging his talents but couldn't bring himself to ignore the results that someone like him possessed such talent in the field.

Harry paused before he answered. "The letter is more quickly recognized and increases the reputation and respect of the master who found the student. The potion method doesn't have the same result as it would be made by someone complete unknown, thus more uncertainty…Sir." Harry guessed not quite sure if that was the answer Snape was looking for. Apparently, it was if the man's creepy smirk was anything to go by.

"Spoken like a novice." He mockingly said before his smirk vanished waving the letter about slightly drawing Harry's attention briefly to it. "That is a benefit. Now should the student be a complete mockery of a maker then it negatively reflects on the master."

Snape placed the letter in front of Harry. "Now tell me Potter. Why should I, the youngest Potions Master in a millennium submit this letter promoting your measly worth to be tested for your Mastery?"

Harry nearly bit his tongue back in his retort. Like the slimy git wasn't already prepared to send the letter as it was. It was in his hand. Snape wasn't one to waste his time, so why would he bother writing it if he wasn't going to send it.

"I'm not sure sir, I haven't even taken my Newts." Harry answered.

"Newts don't matter Potter. Stop assuming and clear out your ears. A Mastery is higher than a Newt. Passing your Newt essentially means you have some worth in the eyes of the Ministry. To a Master your Newt is nothing but a shoddy piece of paper."

He gestured to the candy like potion. "This is something I'd only consider giving to the best of my Newt class students. Most of them would fail in its making easily." Harry hid his grin as he caught that little lie. Even without mind reading Harry knew that Snape didn't have a clue as to how he made that little potion. Even when he made it himself, Harry was using knowledge that he learned off years after their time.

"You Potter made these and gave them away which leaves me to believe two things." He held up a single finger, "You are far more skilled in potions then you lead others to believe," and then holding up a second finger, "and two you consider this potion insignificant or at the very least not a challenge for your skills. Meaning you are either foolishly capable or arrogant and think yourself more capable then you are."

Harry nodded in silence. When Snape didn't continue, he stepped up. "So, what do you want me for?"

Snape grinned. "Prove it."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Clear out your ears Potter. I said prove it." Snape snapped. "Next year I don't want to see you in my class again. You will serve detentions with me where I will task you with the creation of a potion. If it meets my approval, I will give you another task. I will repeat this until you have proven to me your... skills," he growled out between gnarled teeth, "are worthy of me promoting your capabilities. Do you understand Potter?"

Harry nodded simply. So, in short Snape wanted a lap dog to make potions for him. Fine with him. It would give him more freedom to make different potions without paying for it and even if he was lying about the letter that was fine. A bonus was that instead of a set Potions class every week it would be a single potion 'detention' where he wouldn't be given needless homework on a subject, he already knew a great deal on.

"Good, Now prove to me that I am not making a mistake." He gestured to the incomplete fire-breathing potion. Use your knowledge to finish that Potion. You will do it in silence."

Harry sat there confused but eventually his brain caught up and he shrugged and got to work. No reason to stir up a fuss. Not yet anyway. If Snape was sincere about his intentions, then Harry could eventually gain a mastery and not have to take potions class ever again. At worse Snape would use his work and call it his own, something which Harry could use against him if he needed too. Either way it would benefit him in the end.

Like Snape said, a master's reputation was on the line.

Harry walked out of the Dungeon completely exhausted and annoyed. He spent five hours making three potions and finishing two. If Snape's cruelty was directly proportionate to his respect, then Harry had to wonder if he actually had any. Interestingly enough it wasn't a waste of time. With each potion Harry made it became clear that Snape wasn't just having him make potions but rather force him to reveal how knowledgeable he was in the subject.

The first potion, the fire-breathing potion was simple. Halfway done now finish it. Easy. The three other potions were of increasing difficulty, ending with the last potion being made without the proper ingredients. It was then that Harry knew Snape intentionally left the key ingredients unstocked to see how he would complete the potion. The same was for the later potion which was halfway finished and wasn't even close to being made correctly. Harry had to spend a significant amount of time saving that potion which was almost guaranteed to be doomed to failure.

This left him both winded, annoyed and frustrated. If Snape truly intended to follow through Harry had to wonder if next year was going to be even worse then he predicted it was going to be.

He would admit thought, the look of frustration and disbelief on Snape's face when he succeeded was so worth the hassle.

Stalking off to the dorms were he unceremoniously collapsed on his bed Harry willed sleep to embrace him. He was too tired to descend into his trunk and simply let the soft blanket of his bed embrace his weary body.

Harry fell into soundless sleep. He could feel the warm fluff of the bed. That warmth contrasted heavily with his dream.

Bodyless and formless, Harry stumbled through fire. He was falling. A purple two headed snake rose and stared him down. Harry tried to grasp it. The moment he touched it the snake fell to dust screaming as it turned to nothing, its second head fleeing away from him.

Then someone touched him.

Harry's eyes shot open, his sleep gone in and instant. Drawing his wand to his hand he flash-cast his so far faithful repulsing hex on instinct.

Imminently Harry assessed the situation in a panic as two bodies slammed violently against the walls of his room. On hit his unused desk causing the intruder to bend awkwardly as they crashed against the wall. The other slammed heavily against the wall next to his door.

The events that had transpired lasted all but a second but in that time Harry's mind began to catch up with his body. His hand mindlessly moved on experience, his fingers wrapped firmly around the closest intruder's neck. His mind focused on suppressing the assailants and prioritizing his own position.

Green eyes drifted down long silver blond hair and locked onto the greenish blue eyes below. Death stared into fear as Harry's experience drilled into the eyes of a twelve-year-old terrified girl. Panic was completely drawn upon her face. Her robe – thrown about and pined by Harry's magic – dropped awkwardly when his spell subsided.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded calmly although to anyone else's ears the tone might as well have been murderous.

It took Harry all of one second to identify the girl.

Daphne Greengrass stood there, frozen in panic, pinned to the wall with Harry's hand around her thin neck. Her cloths hung off her loosely prodding further embarrassment while fear clung to her like a shroud. She was struggling to breath as Harry kept her pinned with both hand and arm.

His arm and elbow were not held firmly against her chest almost crushing her organs while his hand now held the base of her neck and jaw. Even she knew that in their current state, Harry was primed to crush her neck, twist her head, and crush her lungs with a minimal amount of movement.

She could feel his arm pressing heavily against her chest, sparking a rose red blush to appear while a blue hue crawled down her forehead. Her embarrassment was quickly fading along with her flow of oxygen. Harry pitying her and realizing her difficulty breathing released her upon realizing that aside from her wand the girl was unarmed. Even said wand was sheathed in her robes.

Just like that she dropped like a rock, coughing as she took in deep lungfuls of air. Tracey rushed over to her friend concerned for her wellbeing. Unfortunately, she wasn't in any condition to worry about others either. She was clearly suffering from both a back injury and a slight concussion. When she made to check on her friend she crashed into the wall as she lost her balance.

Undeterred the girl continued anyway. "Daph! Daph are you okay?" Tracey asked still trying to regain her balance. Daphne nodded but stared at Harry in both fear and awe.

When the two of them looked at him, Harry sighed. He really didn't want to deal with this.

"Look, both of you aren't welcome right now. I'm tired and just got through dealing with Professor Snape. Whatever this is can it wait until tomorrow? If you want something, ask me in the Great Hall or something. Right now, I'm tired. Please?" Harry asked.

Without a word Daphne and Tracey fled his room with not a word. Harry slumped down on his Slytherin green sheets. His bed was still comfortably warm. Harry sat there trying to still the rush that was still present. The adrenaline from his instincts kicking in was still rampaging through his veins. Slowly Harry came down from his high and threw his fist back.

His hand made contact with one of the four posts of his bed. It folded in two on impact with an audible crack. Harry pulled his hand back and laid it on his thigh. His bloodied hand laid there dripping as he calmed himself.

He attacked a student. He nearly attacked, no he did attack a student. In an instant he attacked and pinned a classmate to the wall.

"Merlin's blood balls." Harry groaned pulling himself off his bed. The sting of a broken bone echoing up his arm.

Harry dragged himself through the halls into the Hospital Wing. Sitting down behind her desk in candle light, Madam Pomfrey rose an inquisitive eye at Harry. Harry lifted his hand with a small wince of pain.

"Busted hand ma'am."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head irritably. "Sit down Mr. Potter. Tell me what happened."

"Students snuck up on me in my room and I swung blind in reflex." He replied. It technically wasn't a lie.

"I swear, just because finals are done you children can't seem to behave properly." She complained tracing her wand over him. "You appear to have an elevated heart rate as well."

Harry nodded, "That kind of happens when someone surprises you in the middle of the night."

Pomfrey gave him a mocking smile and slapped his shoulder gently. She handed him a potion. "Drink, should calm you enough to fall asleep. It's a mild fracture, a simple potion and nights rest and you'll be good by morning. Should I be expecting a visit from this someone you mentioned?"

Harry paused for a moment and nodded. "Maybe. One of them got nailed pretty hard in the back when they crashed into my desk."

Pomfrey sighed and went about making preparation just in case. Harry merely sat there. No real reason to hide the fact. He hurt them.

Drinking the calming drought Harry felt himself relax. Upon her return Madam Pomfrey promptly cast epsikey and went back to her desk, muttering about students making more work for her then was needed. Harry smiled as he laid back to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning, Harry felt both relaxed and apprehensive.

The moment he woke up his scar was aching, almost painfully. The pain was the worse to date and even Occlumency wasn't having much effect blocking it out. The fact that a certain stuttering Professor was nowhere near him made him very apprehensive.

What made him relaxed however was upon Pomfrey's arrival to check on him, she had informed him that two girls came by later after he did. With a quick warning about over doing a spell even on reflex Pomfrey informed him that both girls were fine and had minor and one moderate bruising that she took care of easily.

Knowing neither was seriously hurt Harry relax a bit as he himself knew he had overdone it.

Sitting down for a late breakfast Harry noticed that almost everyone was in the hall minus a few Gryffindors.

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table an immediately spotted Daphne and Tracey sitting at their table. Tracey immediately averted her gaze from Harry, but Daphne paled upon seeing him. Harry couldn't blame her, in his panic and sleep he had showed her a side of him that he only showed those who attacked him, and he considered a threat.

"This isn't going to be awkward at all." He muttered sitting down at the Slytherin table. With so many people present even the normally rambunctious Slytherin's should leave him alone, at least that's what he thought.

Filling his plate with some eggs and bacon Harry glanced up and down the Slytherin table. IT was strange, none of them even acknowledged he was there. Looking up at the teachers table Harry felt something was seriously odd.

While it would have been completely normal any other day, the teachers table was completely full, with the exception of Snape and Quirrell.

Considering what Snape had Harry do last night he wasn't surprising. Harry could easily imagine Snape's rapt attention towards deconstructing the method Harry used to make his de-aging candies as well as reviewing all his choices he made when making and fixing the other potions he had him make.

The fact that Quirrell was still missing bothered him and Harry had to wonder if he was simply being too paranoid.

Looking down the table Harry then realized that those two weren't the only ones missing. Dumbledore was also missing. He had been missing since yesterday morning which was odd, Albus historically to Harry's knowledge was always present for breakfast and dinner. The thought of Dumbledore was gone filled Harry with a bit of joy that he could relax a bit. This feeling however was eclipsed by the dread the vacant seat brought. For some reason to Harry he felt that empty seat held some greater significance.

This dread grew more when he spotted the Twins. Clambering into the hall they paused all for a moment to see Harry. Rushing over to him they nearly collided with a second year as they barreled forward to him.

"Harry," Fred said out of breath.

"We need you to come with us." George coughed out in an attempt to finish the sentence.

Harry was about to argue but looking at the chair, Harry's dread began to materialize. Nodding Harry followed them to a deserted hallway, his breakfast forgotten.

"Fred, George, what's the emergency?" Harry asked his on concern for their odd panicky behavior reinforcing his own looming dread that something had happened.

"Ron's missing." Fred answered.

"So's Seamus and Dean." George continued.

"Hermione and Neville too," Fred continued.

"And we can't find them." the two echoed.

Harry heart dropped at the mention of Hermione missing. "Did you tell any of the Professors?"

George shook his head. "We were about too, but we wanted to ask you first."

Fred nodded, "We don't want to get you firsties in trouble should some prank be in the works."

"Well it's not. At least not to my knowledge. Couldn't they just be in a classroom of something? How do you know for sure that they're missing?" Harry asked causing the Twins to stare at each other apprehensively.

Harry raised an understanding hand.

"Got it," Harry said, "Trade secret."

"Sorry Harry." Fred muttered to which Harry shrugged off. They stood there awkwardly for a time. The Twins pulling out a parchment of some kind while Harry wondered where they could be. He knew Neville sometimes hanged out with Hermione since no one else did but they rarely associated with Ron's trio of Seamus and Dean. It also wasn't in Hermione's nature to go off and vanish. At least not unless a library was involved in which case a rescue party would need to be sent out.

Harry paused for a moment at that thought. For but an instant he recalled what Seamus, Dean, and Ron talked about during the Holidays. It was a leap in logic and would be insanely stupid if he was right.

The Trio went after the stone.

If they went after it thinking someone was after it, then Hermione and Neville might have gone after them to stop them. Worse case being they went along to help. With Dumbledore gone it was a prime time to go after the stone too. Unfortunately, the stone didn't reside behind any protections not of Harry's making.

Knowing them, Snape was their likely suspect by Harry was with the man last night and if he had gone after it the two potions in his lab would have already made a large enough boom to inform everyone alive that he was not taking care of them.

Then there was the fact Harry was of the unfounded suspicion that Quirrell was the one...

Harry's mind shut down, his face pale. Quirrell wasn't at the head table. In fact, like Dumbledore he had been missing since the day before. As if to reinforce this theory George spoke up.

"Maybe McGonagall knows what's up. Ron came back last night irritated with her for some reason."

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "He was pretty vexed about her. Snape and Dumbledore too."

"FRED! GEORGE!" Harry shouted startling the two. "Go get McGonagall, tell her what you told me and inform her that they went after the stone."

Harry began running towards the third floor. When he was about to turn the corner, he saw the Twins still there.

"Get Moving! Inform Pomfrey and Snape as well if you can. NOW!" he shouted. Harry didn't even look to see if they left. Racing down the Hall Harry floored it straight to the forbidden corridor. His gut screamed at him like a repressed memory telling him to hurry.

If he was wrong that was fine. Harry's fear was he wasn't.

Meeting the door were Fluffy was Harry wasn't shocked to find the door unlocked. Casting lumos twice Harry readied his wand.

Swinging the door open Harry saw the three headed dog. It was massive, nearly claiming the entire room as its own with its size. The dog had been padding the trap door beneath its huge bulk but stopped to see Harry open the door. With three massive growls the beast focused on its new prey.

Harry took a breath and waited for it to charge him. When the beast lunged forward Harry dodged and rushed for the trap door. Sliding down beneath it like a baseball pro Harry evaded the dog completely and with a simple wave opened the door and descended into the dark.

In free fall Harry's readied a cushioning charm to soften his landing but instead felt his fall halted by a plant covered in scorch marks. Harry let out a breath of relief before he realized that this plant that was now coiling around him in an attempt to strangle him.

"Crap. What now!?" Harry shouted. He didn't recognize the plant immediately, but he did see two things. The missing students weren't there, and the plant was covered in ash.

"Incendio!"

The plant like vines in front of Harry burst into a fireball of fire. All of the vines withdrew hastily in an attempt to avoid the raging fire. The vines around Harry dropping him without hesitation causing him to fall down onto the stone floor underneath the planet like nest. Looking up Harry could see that writhing plant flailing violently as it clung to the walls of the chute he had fallen down, hanging only seven or so feet off the ground.

"Guess that's a second barrier." Harry confirmed to himself. "If my theory is correct this must be Professor Sprouts protection.

Looking around Harry spotted a small passageway. Figuring that was the only way to go Harry moved quickly and quietly. As he moved, he heard the rustling of wings on the air. It almost sounded like a fairy colony that was way too active.

"Please be a fairy colony and not a wasp nest." Harry requested.

After a slightly slope Harry entered a large well-lit room with high arching pillars supporting the room. The room alone looked to be three, almost four stories tall, filled to the brim with keys. Winged Keys. Harry spotted a door and a quick look showed an old looking key with a busted wing. Smiling Harry grabbed the key and turned. The door unlocked without a fuss.

"That was easy…" Harry mused. Charmed keys that fly… no means of flight, yet there were keys stuck in the door.

Walking through Harry wondered if there was something he was missing. Fluffy and the weird plant were far more dangerous. The last room was oddly pleasant and refreshing in contrast. The keys were clearly Flitwick's work although something felt off, like the challenge was incomplete. He must have missed something. Harry knew the stout Professor could be quite vindictive if provoked and wouldn't have just made it that simple.

Harry stepped forward mindlessly, quickly scanning the new room. It was lit by larger braises. If the last room was paradise, then this room was a battlefield. The center piece was a giant chess board of massive scale and proportion. Stone soldier pawns loomed on stone pedestals the size of full-grown men. The state of the board was that of a war zone devastated by C4 charges. Chess pieces were shattered and scattered about with two individuals laying down on the ground in the middle of the mess.

Harry's gaze quickly identified them as Neville and a bruised and unconscious, Ronald Weasley.

"Harry? But how…" Neville asked confused spotting him hurrying towards them.

"Neville, explain! What happened?" Harry asked.

Neville stunned by the commanding voice Harry felt compelled to answer even as his presence left him confused. He was just happy someone had found them even if that someone shouldn't have been behind him.

"Hermione and I went after… well, You, Seamus, Dean, and Ron. We caught up with Ron and his friends at the Devil's Snare. Hermione managed to save us but instead of returning Seamus and Ron insisted that they save the Philosopher Stone."

Devil's Snare, no wonder it burned so easily Harry thought. Harry never liked Devil's Snare, was always too susceptible to heat and difficult to use beneficially in potions. Wait, what did Neville mean by they had gone after him?

"Wait, what did you mean going after me? How do you know about the Stone?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head, "Didn't know about it till Ron mentioned it. Ron and Seamus rushed off saying they had to stop Snape from getting the stone."

"And what about me? Why did you think I was down here?" Harry asked with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Hermione thought you went after Snape. When we heard Ron and his friends saying they were going to stop Snape, Hermione said we had to stop them and help you."

"Damn it." Harry cursed. His note, Hermione misinterpreted it. He said he was dealing with a greasy problem. That wasn't what he intended the message to mean. Instead of easing her worries it worsened them.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked.

"In the next room." Neville said pointing at the door across the room. Harry nodded.

"Can you stand?"

Neville shook his head. "N-no. The rook burst apart and I broke my leg when a piece of it hit me."

"And Weasley?"

"Unconscious. Mild head injury according to Hermione."

"At least your both alive." Harry said standing up. "Fred and George should be getting the teachers. I'm going to get the rest of you idiots before something bad happens or you idiots do something stupid."

"Harry!" Neville shouted. Harry turned around to stare at the shy but bold boy. "Someone is in there after the stone. I heard Seamus through the door. The Troll ahead of us was already dead. If they get the stone."

Harry held up a hand to stop Neville. A smile on his face. "No worries there Nev. The stone's fine. I'm sure the Headmaster has more than a few tricks protecting it. Wait here for the Professors, I'll get the others."

Harry turned around and rushed into the next room, hoping that they were all alive.

Just like Neville had said, the next room held the foul stench of a troll, dead as dead could be. Harry hated that fact his theory was right. Just like he predicted the troll on Halloween was a staging ground for this day. Problem was the guard was already dead.

Ignoring the corpse Harry moved on counting off everything so far.

So, he now had a transfigured chess trial and a troll that was resistant to magic. If this whole ordeal really was intended to challenge him, then all that was left was either Potions, Flying, or both.

Passing straight through Harry turned abruptly as upon entering the room purple flames sprang to life behind him sealing his exit. Seeing nothing else of importance Harry ignored them and continued to evaluate the room. It was devoid of any hope fulfilling light and instead was illuminated by a wall of dark black flames burning an ultraviolet light. Beyond which the location of his objectives likely lied. Harry quickly took note of the similarities between the purple flames behind him and the black flames.

"Limiting choices huh? Dark, gloomy, foreboding." Harry listed aloud as he continued to look around quickly.

Stepping forward Harry focused his attention on a series of potion bottles spread out in a neat line. Off to the side lay in the motionless heap, Dean Thomas.

"Yup, that cinches it. This is Snape's work." Harry confirmed.

Approaching Dean, Harry knelt down to feel for a pulse. Nothing reassured his touch that a pulse was present, and he glanced up at the bottles on the table. An idea occurring to him. Harry moved his nose towards Deans mouth and with a quick whiff smiled. Drought of Sleeping Death, a potent one too.

Harry stood back up and looked down to spot a note on the table.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, which ever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; __Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

A/N: Above was taken from official records, all bad riddles belong to JK and not yours truly.

Harry smirked. This was rather clever. It was a logic puzzle or at least was. Out of all the protections so far this one would hinder most wizards. As far as Harry knew most wizards – at least those with power – lacked many things, the most notable being logic and muggle common sense, especially regarding clothing.

Sadly, logic wasn't needed for this test.

Opening up each bottle Harry looked at each poison and wine. Almost instantly he identified the potions he needed.

Picking up the smallest bottle Harry took a swig while pocketing the rounded bottle at the end to ensure his return trip.

Walking up to the black flames Harry took a deep breath. Hagrid's pup, then Herbology, Charmed keys, Transfigured chest, DADA's Troll, and Snape's Potions. In all likelihood beyond the flames lied the Mirror which previously held the stone and more importantly Hermione.

Stepping through the flames. The slithered up around his body but no harm of warmth could be felt. The flames did nothing to Harry who lifted his wand forward, ready for whatever was ahead.

xXxXx

Might come back to this one later. Not sure how good it came out. Fevers make it hard to write clearly. Hard to think too. Headaches not helping either and I've lost the use of Advil thanks to my blood thinners. sucks.


	20. Chapter 20 :: Death vs Life

Sorry this took so long. It would have been longer but between you all waiting for it and I being too out of it to properly re-read and check for errors this one's coming fresh off the press. I am sad to say this one only has a basic spell check run on it and I am pleased to say Year one is finally complete. Book one is over and Book two begins. Finally the smutty stuff is about to begin. Note that this will involve underage individuals at times so if your uncomfortable with that leave and don't look back. Also note That this here marks the end of the weekly updates that I've been really bad with apparently in hindsight. Errors will rise as I'll be back to writing everything from scratch off of my story guideline sheet. Without further wait, Chapter 20.

Book I :: Chapter 20 :: Death vs Life

Through the flames Harry descended down into the abyss, unsure of what he would find below. Not if those he sought were well, nor the state of the enemy below. Upon exiting the spiraling stairs Harry entered the open room below and spotted Quirrell, towering over a bloodied and beaten Seamus.

Harry sharpened his awareness, taking in everything around him. The position of those in the room, the shape and size of all objects in and around it. Everything he could see and speculate about Harry took in with quick precision.

Quickly Harry took note of Seamus who lay abandoned on the stone ground, the flames surrounding the descending amphitheater like room flickering around him and off the stone floor providing ample lighting and minimal shadows.

But all strategic thought halted at what he saw that was the center of the great stage.

"AWNSER ME!" Quirrell shouted his hand pressing into the poor girl's neck.

Hermione's body lay flush against the Mirror, against her will, pinned for Harry to see. Her chest and face flush against the Mirror so firmly that it threatened the crack under the force of her body, but only just. Her blood dripping down her cheeks glowed beautifully against the light of the flames from a shallow wound upon her head. Quirrell's out stretched hand crushing into her back his lips shouting in her ear in demanding outrage.

"WHERE IS THE STONE!" Quirrell shouted. Harry could just barely hear Hermione's whimpers from across the room.

"I don't know. I only wanted to save Harry."

This was the wrong thing for her to say. Quirrell's unoccupied hand rose menacingly, his finger pointed firm at her heart. Hermione froze, bracing herself for the pain that was about to hit her.

"Cruci- Move you fool!" a second voice commanded, interrupting Quirrell's spell.

Taken by surprise Quirrell had moved in surprise at the voices order. By sheer luck this action moved him out of the way resulting in Quirrell dropping Hermione to the ground. The spell aimed at his chest instead missing and rebounded off the Mirror or Erised. The spell whizzed past Harry and hitting the stone walls behind him proceeded to rot the stone masonry away like molten butter.

Harry's preemptive spell missed but it didn't matter. It happened. He was already casting it a third time as the second flew midflight directly at Quirrell. His intent flaring madly with the desire to melt Quirrell's arm off his body.

"The Mirror, use the mirror." Quirrell realizing he was still in danger mindlessly obeyed the voice and rushed behind it. Even as he fled Harry unphased tossed out two pot shots toward him, wand level.

They missed but that didn't faze him.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry whispered calmly redirecting his focus towards Hermione and Seamus.

"Potter. I wondered when I would see you."

Harry ignored him, showing not emotion upon hearing Quirrells voice from behind the mirror. Continuing his priority of saving Hermione and Seamus he maneuvered them behind him, his wand pointed at them hovering them just centimeters off the ground so that if needed he could drop them safely to respond to any attack.

"That was quite the spell you tried to hit me with. Very dark magic indeed. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I didn't think you had it in you." Quirrell said aloud with a modicum of mockery in his voice.

Harry smirked as he retorted, "You're one to talk. How long are you going to cower behind that mirror?"

Quirrell stepped forward with a frown upon his face. No longer behind the mirror he looked upon Harry. When he didn't move to attack Harry returned his attention back to moving Seamus and Hermione. "You don't seem surprised. What gave me away?"

Seamus and Hermione fell to the stone stairs behind Harry with a soft plop, a cushioning charm placed there just after he broke the levitation spell.

"Interesting display of magic Potter. From what you've shown in class I didn't think you were proficient enough to have such control."

Harry smirked a smile so slight that Snape would have been impressed. "Well, I guess I just need a bit of pressure to get my magic flowing." Harry jokingly retorted. "And to answer your earlier question-" Harry added bring his wand up and at the ready, aimed at Quirrell, "- not everything is about you, professor. There were several reasons as to how if I'm honest, but let's just say since day one you've been a pain in my head." Harry stated flatly wand level with Quirrell's chest.

"Interesting. Now, not that this isn't fun but you're not that important either. I am quite busy if you haven't noticed." Quirrell stated as he turned around to focus on the Mirror.

Harry felt slightly pissed at this. Quirrell didn't even consider him a threat. Then again, even if it was merely luck, Quirrell did dodge three of his spells and had someone watching his back.

Harry glanced down at his body. He was definitely fit, his reflexes close to perfect, but he was still only eleven.

He was up against a clearly skilled mage, and something or someone else was aiding him, informing him of attacks from his blind spot. Knowing this Harry rationalized that the best method to bring him down to his own level was...

…to piss him off.

"The Stone is gone."

The one statement killed any joy within Quirrell as in a fury he turned to glare at Harry.

Harry smiled internally. Aggro acquired.

"Do not test me with your lies Potter or you will suffer along with your little friends. Wait your turn. I _will_ figure out this Mirrors secret and then deal with you."

"First, friends? Making a lot of assumptions there. I hardly know Seamus. To me he's just that guy with an incredible and unfortunate talent for pyrotechnics. Second, the mirror does not show you what is real. Only what the user wants. The Mirror will show you the stone because it's what you want. Here's the thing, the stone is long gone. It's not here, never was." Harry explained moving closer, slowly advancing his position.

His scar was now screaming at him. It burned like fire, but Harry had it dulled down to a mild burning sensation. "Ignore the pain." Harry thought calmly, "Use it to heighten your senses. Tell him what he wants, enrage him, get him to focus only on yourself. Force him to slip up."

"You lie." Quirrell shouted his anger rising as a seed of doubt began to sprout. He stared into Harry's eyes as he slowly and calmly approached and for the first time since Harry had met the man Quirrell showed true fear.

Harry's murderous eyes drilled into him the image of his own death. A simple and uncaring death. Eyes that upon his death, the boy before him would go about his days as if his passing was just a mild fancy.

Quirrell errored. He paused and in his shock at the eyes that didn't belong to a small boy, he hesitated. His mind was unable to process the figure before him. It was a child. He was only eleven. Yet staring back at him was not the eyes of a child nor an adult. It was inhuman. In Harry's cold gaze he saw the eyes of death. The same death promised in the eyes of his master.

"Let me speak with the boy."

Harry stopped moving at the sudden reappearance of a third voice. He had already surveyed the room. There was no one else aside from Seamus, Hermione, Quirrell and himself. Harry readied himself for the voices to show itself.

He could take out Quirrell right now if he wanted too…

"Master you're not strong enough." Quirrell retorted.

However, that would leave him open, Harry knew he would risk the two behind him if he began exchanging blows.

"I have strength enough... for this."

Attacking would leave him open to the second person as well. He needed to know were they both were to finish this with absolute certainty. He wouldn't risk Hermione.

Quirrell nodded. He reached up and began unraveling the turban from his head. Slowly strip by strip the bandage like cloth fell and Harry stared into their faces waiting and confused. Quirrell stood idle while within the mirror Harry saw the reflection and his train of thought stopped.

He needed to hold his position for now and move in close so he could kill… but that thought died upon the sight Harry saw.

"Voldemort." Harry said aghast. In the back of Quirrell's head was a face that was no longer human. The face was snake like with slits for nostrils and pupils that cut in half the yellow irises the held them. Its flesh emerged sickeningly from the back of Quirrell's head.

"Yess." Voldemort said hoarsely. It sounded pained, weak, even sickly to Harry's ears. "See what I have become, forced to live of another. A mere parasite."

"It was for you. The Unicorn blood, you can't survive without it." Harry muttered in realization.

"Yess. This body, like any other that's not my own, cannot survive my presence for very long. Unicorn Blood is all that can sustain me."

"So it was Quirrell in the forest. I'm surprised you weren't put into a cast after I shot you clean through the forest." Harry snarkily replied.

"The wonders of magic a pain killing spell, and no one was any the wiser. Getting his arm treated would have… aroused suspicion." Voldemort taunted.

Harry started to feel something tickle the boundaries of his mind. Voldemort's eyes sharpening like daggers towards Harry through the mirror. Harry grinned. Finally, he made a mistake.

"Go ahead," he thought, "You want to read my thoughts give it your best shot."

Unaware Voldemort continued to monolog even as he coughed slightly. "Once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to recreate my body, a body of my own."

"That won't happen." Harry answered honestly with a reassured smile as Quirrell cautiously eyed his leveled wand. He needed Voldemort to try a little hard. Reading another's mind was a two-way street. Try to dive in forcibly and you leave yourself vulnerable. Just a little more and a bit of impatience and Harry knew he would win. 

What Harry couldn't figure out was why Quirrell had yet to raise or even summon his own wand to his hand. If he had it hidden that was one thing, but he was almost too lax for that to be the case. He should have at least pocketed it…

Harry hid his shock well as he pondered something, he originally deemed impossible.

Quirrell didn't have his wand. No, not just that. Harry grinned. The act of drinking unicorn blood was a curse. The act in all likelihood might very well have left Quirrell unable to use his magic with a wand anymore.

"Such Bravery." Voldemort continued mockingly unaware of Harry's thoughts even as he continued to breach his mind, "So much like your parents. Just as brave, just as foolish. I always value bravery. Your parents had it too. When I killed your father, he was just as brave, just as foolish. He fought but regardless he died a fool. Your mother was just as foolish. She need not have died. She could have lived had she just stepped aside. Instead she begged me to spare you."

Harry flinched at this. Something in its voice was off. He spoke of killing Harry's father with pride, accomplishment, but his mother… there was no pride. It wasn't shame, but something close to shame. Something more…arrogant and frustrating. Voldemort wasn't boasting over his mother's death. Something must have happened, something Tom didn't want anyone to know.

Upon seeing Harry flinch Voldemort thought falsely he had intimidated the boy but the sudden grin on Harry crushed that hope. Voldemort had jumped the gun. His probe pushed just a bit too far and Harry now gripped it with an iron hand. "You're a bad liar." Harry said focusing his wand.

"Why don't you tell the truth." Harry said.

"Dear Harry, I have told you nothing but the truth." Voldemort retorted but his mind realized that his magic was stuck. Unable to accept a child was more proficient then himself, the thought that Harry could even grab hold of his mental probing never even crossed his mind.

"Then tell me Voldemort. Why do you not boast of my Mother's death like my Fathers." Harry asked with a shit eating grin. He readied himself, reinforcing his mind for his own frontal assault. He just needed Voldemort to think back to that moment. That single movement of weakness that mocked him internally.

And there it was, the moment of hesitation, the moment of recollection. Harry kept his wand level as he took the dive. "Turnabouts fair play Voldemort." Harry bit out harshly. "You shouldn't lie. Legilimens!"

Harry's spell ripped into Voldemort's mind through Quirrell. With his already weakened state, the unpreparedness for the surprise attack and the strength of a wand backing up Harry's already powerful natural proficiency, Harry saw everything.

Harry stood in the door way. Lily Evans, his mother, standing between him and his one-year old self. Harry was too overwhelmed by emotion to listen to their bickering, but his eyes saw the events unfold. The two bickered, Lily mocked and denied Voldemort who laughed. Suddenly Lily threw up her hand casting a spell that scarred Voldemort's face.

Rage enveloped Harry as he cast the torture curse over and over on Lily.

Crucio... Crucio... Crucio...

Harry watched as his mother defied him, endured and resisted even as she reeled in agony. She mocked him with her resistance and defiance in the face of the curse. The curse's inability to break her only furthered fueled the fires that was his rage. Eventually the women lay too weak to stay awake and she lied there continuously defiant. Done with the women Voldemort raised his wand, his anger and desire to destroy this defiant woman consuming him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A shimmering green ball of light shot out of his wand and hit Lily bursting apart upon impact. Harry stared in disbelief. No, not just Harry. Harry realized that Voldemort was also stunned in disbelief. His most faithful spell, that killed all in his way, self-destructed before reaching its mark. "Impossible."

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted again.

And again.

And again.

His rage grew to newer heights as even in this pathetic state she defied him. Harry paused. That's right. She was not the point of tonight. Tonight, he was to rid the world of the one who could end him. Tonight, he would kill the prophesied child.

He looked at the boy and raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" and the world went black as the memory faded.

Harry refocused his eyes on Quirrell who was reeling from the sudden attack. Not risking his magic not working Harry charge at the first sign of opportunity given. Maybe it was due to the rage from the memory or something else, but Harry drowned in the furry that took him. He didn't need magic for this. He only needs his two hands to kill Quirrellmort.

Harry charged him, moving at top speed and lunged.

He didn't need magic, he was already close enough. Quirrell was almost certainly wandless. The man was staggered, shocked by the invasion of his mind. Harry refused to use magic, would not give him the honor. He would squeeze the life out of him. This monster didn't deserve the death of a wizard. Not for what he did, not for what he felt.

When the two collided Harry had successfully tackled Quirrell to the ground and had both his hands wrapped firmly around his neck.

Quirrell's head smashed against the mirror behind him causing it to crack at the rim. Voldemort feeling everything Quirrell did only screamed in rage as Quirrell choked and struggled to breath.

However, Harry didn't even take notice even as his knee scraped hard on the stone. Only a single thought played in his head over and over again. The thought of loosing someone he loved. The thought of revenge painted with righteousness.

"Never. Again." Harry gasped out in between his mounting anger.

Harry felt his fingers tighten against his skin. Quirrell's fleshy warmth raising in the heat of impending death. However, just as suddenly as the warmth met Harry's touch it vanished along with all resistance. As suddenly as it happened Harry was left with only the realization that he was now gripping ash. Looking up from his hands Harry saw the dead eyes of Quirrell blank with shock. His whole face breathless and unable to scream seemed frozen like a statue, marred black and gray as if turned to soot and ash.

Harry however could still hear breathing weak and feeble, shouts of silent screams. Harry realized it wasn't Quirrell but the sound of Hermione behind him. She was coming too, having passed out after Quirrell had dropped her and was now suffering the feedback loop from multiple cruciatus exposure.

Taking a calming breath Harry placed his hands on Quirrell's head and with a firm thrust watched as the flesh turned to dust, squashed underneath his palm. Content that the act was a sufficient double tap Harry stood up.

Looking around carefully Harry confirmed there were no additional hostiles just to be safe. With a sigh he let the tension drain.

It was over. Harry sat back. He had done it. Voldemort was officially dead. Quirrell was dead, and the Stone was safely lost in his possession. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

He knew it wasn't completely over yet. It wouldn't be until all of them came out with a clean bill of health.

Hermione was coming too and injured. Seamus was still down along with Dean, and Ron was still left upstairs with a crippled Neville.

Lifting himself up Harry went over to Hermione to check up on her. Just as he reached her a chill shook his spine, his hairs standing on end. Harry twirled around raising his wand at the ready just in time to see a shade of black smoke screaming angrily at him. It hit his body and attempted to enter him.

As suddenly as it had done so Harry felt himself become consumed by a black mist. He couldn't see but he could feel. He could feel Hermione underneath him. He could feel Seamus, and he could feel Voldemort's touch. His anger grew upon feeling his touch and Harry felt his body rip apart the wisps of Voldemort's touch violently. He could feel it move, attempting to flee, stretching itself apart desperate to be free from his assault.

Eventually the touch succeeded, wounded, Voldemort disappeared. Harry could sense Voldemort's retreat and with it, his sight returned.

Everything began to return. The darkness returned to the bright fiery atrium.

Confused, Harry looked down and saw his arms reforming from a mass of oily-sandy mist. Harry stared wide eyed at his arms. He could feel Voldemort's intrusion. He saw it. And no soon did he Harry felt something inside him rise to his defense.

"Was that... my Obscurus?" Harry pondered in shock. If it was, that was the first time he actively felt his Obscurus.

Hermione's groan of pain refocused Harry's attention away from himself.

She looked at him in shock, but her smile told him she was fine.

Looking her over Harry identified a slight head wound and sustained cruciatus exposure. Seamus had similar signs with the exception of his own exposure to the spell being far more severe, possibly permanent.

Pulling out the small bottle he had drank earlier Harry smiled at the full contents within. The bottles replenished their contents. "Love or hate the man as much as you want Harry, but you got to give Snape credit for thorough planning." Harry wistfully joked to himself.

Giving the contents to Hermione and then to Seamus upon its refilling, Harry lifted the two and as gently as he could levitated them out of the room. It was a slow journey, but Harry was more focused on their comfort then his speed. Neither was in immediate danger, so Harry felt it better to not make it worse by waiting around and letting someone come to them.

Upon entering the chess room Harry was greeted with the sight of McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape and Pomfrey. Harry was relieved to see them all mobilizing to help Neville and Ron. They apparently just got there seeing as Neville was still busted up and Ron at present was being analyzed by Pomfrey. The rest of the teachers who were readying themselves to chase after the others paused at the sight of seeing Harry levitating Seamus and Hermione towards them.

"Head Trauma and cruciatus exposure. Hermione's is significant, but Seamus is severe." Harry shouted, calling Madam Pomfrey's attention to them. To the rest of the teachers Harry informed them, "Dean is still under the effects of Snape's Living Death, but otherwise is unharmed. He's still in the Potions chamber."

The Professor's stood still with the exception of Pomfrey who was working to make some room to work with. Harry sighed at their hesitation. "Can we get a hand please?"

At this McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape awoke from their inaction. McGonagall transfigured a stone to walk Hermione towards Madam Pomfrey while Flitwick took over levitating Seamus. Harry glanced at Snape ignoring the scowl on his face as the man left to assumable retrieve Dean.

Harry walked over to Neville and sat next to him in silence out of the way from the working Professors. A simple hand gesture informing the boy that Harry didn't want to talk.

Neville nodded and watch the professors work as they left the two alone for the time being. Harry was left to his thoughts.

He did it. He rescued Hermione, but not in the manner he had wanted.

Unlike the force of nature, he once was, he was rusty. While his latest activities had brought him somewhat back into shape, he had lost everything else. The freedom and range of magic he once wielded back in the day, the tools and relics that overwhelmed his opponents no longer existed.

Harry looked at his hand, the hand of an eleven-year-old. A very fit and practiced eleven-year-olds hands showing months of exorcise, practice, and experience in evading swarms of enemy's curtesy of his fellow housemates, but still an eleven-year old's.

Thinking on it, Harry realized that this wasn't the first time he had just barely survived an attack. Looking back, he rushed in to save Hermione from the troll. He had the power to pull it off back then but was unlucky, no rather he was careless. He lacked the confidence and proficiency with the magic he knew and played it safe, only using what he was sure he could pull off.

There were a thousand things he could have done but only one he could have done back then without regretting his actions.

The Troll caught everyone with their pants down back then.

This time however, there were other options. Ideas, plans, plots that could have been carried out instead of charging right in. With better preparation, had he assumed a combat situation would or truly had arisen within the school Harry would have equipped himself for combat against a stronger more capable wizard then himself. Instead he trusted the professors knew what they were doing, that Albus knew what he was doing. He knew they were intelligent and capable and left it up to them. No reason for him, and eleven-year-old to risk himself.

In the end that was his mistake. He left it up to others and ignored the possibility that he would be forced to engage an enemy so soon. Until then, Harry could simply flee from any problems with ease.

And while he was successful, any number of events could have gone wrong and surprised him. That was after all what troubled muggle soldiers so often. Against a witch or wizard, you have no idea what they might do. At least that was the case. Once broken free from the traditional methods of spamming two spells, magic was down-right undefeatable at least by conventional means.

Harry understood that he could have died if Quirrell had something, done anything to compensate for his weakened wandless magic.

Harry had no cover, no real plan, nothing but wit and confidence.

He went forward and charged like an idiot with a death wish.

Harry paused at that.

Perhaps he still had one. Not a death wish, like the one he once held, but the mental mindset of a fighter seeking his own death.

A single mistake and he'd have lost his chance to reunite with Ginny and foster a stronger bond with Hermione. Yet in the heat of the moment his life had no value. Yes, he cautioned against being attacked but that was from being an immortal that still possessed pain receptors.

In the end he did save Hermione and killed Quirrellmort in the process.

Harry felt an over whelming desire to laugh.

He had just killed a man who was obsessed with life. His polar opposite. It was almost like it was staged. Harry Potter, the man who was always shadowed by life and wished for death to take him had just killed Voldemort the man who feared and fled death and hung arrogantly to life, fearful of his own end.

However, Harry wondered if he was really dead. That feeling towards the end… did Voldemort actually die? If that touch was real and wasn't a dream or hallucination, then maybe he was still out there.

What's more Harry learned something more shocking. His mother wasn't killed. At least Voldemort didn't kill her. He was unable too. If Harry killed him that night, it must have been because his spell rebounded. If so, he wouldn't be able to kill his mother.

Harry sat in silence.

Why?

It wasn't that Voldemort didn't kill her, he failed to kill her. But the question was why? How?

Why didn't his curse kill her? Why did the torture curse work yet not the killing curse?

If he didn't kill her then how did she die?

She did die, right? Or was she alive?

Harry wondered quietly. The thought of his mother being alive, that thought sparked hope. The idea of family. It rekindled a longing he had long lost but still retained in the form of Ginny and Hermione.

Family was everything to Harry, everything he ever wanted and more. He had started anew, wanted to reunite with Hermione and Ginny, the loves of his life, and started over. He wanted to protect them and rebuild the world for the better to avoid the nightmares of his past.

Never in his wildest dreams did Harry think the return of his parents, even a parent was possible. The return of his flesh and blood family. It was like a golden ticket had fallen into his lap.

No, Harry thought. If she was alive someone would have noticed. Gringotts, the Ministry, someone would have noticed. Magic marked her as dead. He paused. There was a record confirming her death wasn't there? A body? Did magic mark her as dead? If she was still alive how did Albus become his magic guardian.

Was he even his magic guardian? Hell, could magic be used to confirm someone's death?

Harry wondered and pondered, thinking back to even before his first visit to their world.

"No", was the only conclusion he could come too. A lack of evidence wasn't evidence.

There wasn't any evidence showing she was dead. Harry had just accepted it because that was what he was told. Everyone told him his parents died but no one proved this true, only that they believed it to be the case.

He had not seen her corpse nor her grave. Plus, the magical world failed to confirm Voldemort's death, he saw that truth himself. He even strangled it with his own hands. The only evidence was the will which was signed and witnessed by Albus Dumbledore.

A fact that Harry realized wasn't reassuring considering the mans track record and questionable intentions.

While it could mean nothing, Harry's experience with Dumbledore was shoot up red flags that might not even exist. His trust in the man was on faulty foundations and his inability to identify the man's goals and objectives was only making him more suspicious.

Outwardly he was a kind old man, but too many things had Harry suspicious of him.

Harry thought back to Ragnuk's reaction at Gringotts. Harry needed to look at his parent's will more closely. If his mother was still alive, then her will that he saw that day had to have been faked. Why he wasn't sure but if it was signed and faked by Albus in an attempt to gain control over him, Harry had to know and make sure.

Even if that wasn't the case Harry had to confirm as it was the only clue, he had right then that could point him to the truth.

Harry couldn't deny the possibility.

It was entirely possible that Albus Dumbledore would try to hide his mother's survival especially if he had plans that required himself to be under his control.

If his mother was dead, then who killed her? Voldemort's last memory of that night was his failure to kill him and Harry knew it wasn't faked. The ghost of the feared man did not have the strength to oppose Harry's mental assault.

Harry felt his eyelids droop as he began to believe that Voldemort was likely still alive, wounded by his Obscurus, but alive all the same. His eyes fell heavy upon his cheeks. His head hanging. He was tired, the stress of the situation and possible plots overwhelming him.

Harry fell into slumber as the weight and stress of the day's events and lack of sound sleep hit their peak. His final thoughts were questions of where he would end up that summer.

A gentle hand shook his shoulder awake as he sat on the cold stone floor. McGonagall looked down at him with worry in her eyes from above.

"Mr. Potter, can you stand?"

Harry smiled and lifted himself off the ground. The Teachers were prepping to move, and Harry had begun to doze off.

"I can."

The journey back was made in relative silence, at least by Harry's perspective. Only the commands of Madam Pomfrey ordering the teachers in the proper transfer of the injured broke the relatively quiet journey. Harry assisted were he could, mostly with levitating charms here and there and a few cushion charms.

As each was levitated up back to the third-floor corridor Harry found himself crushed by the earth-shattering hug of Hagrid whose tears had soaked is overly shaggy beard.

The giant was caring for Fluffy who diligently sat in the corner obediently yet was clearly itching to bite on someone or something. While the teachers weren't looking, Harry's curiosity got the better of him. Tracing a hand over its fur Harry had to resist from simply hugging the large furry beast.

Pulling away Harry let a small smile out. "Huh, it really is fluffy. Guess Hagrid's naming sense isn't as daft as everyone thought."

The remaining journey to the hospital wing was done before Harry knew it. Upon awakening in the hospital wing he realized that after confirming everyone was there, he himself had passed out from exhaustion only to wake up the next morning.

"I swear if I wake up in here again before next term, it will be all too soon." Harry grumbled.

Madam Pomfrey appeared by his side with a smile. "I couldn't agree more Mr. Potter. Now hold still."

Harry froze as she worked. He caught sight of the others laying in the cots around the room. His eyes spotted the flaming red hair of the Weasley's quickly enough. Percy, Fred, and George all stood around Ron's bunk worry and concern on their faces. They had all just arrived a few minutes ago. Percy was already in his prat mode as the twins called it, looking down and berating his younger brother.

Harry glanced sideways to see Seamus and Neville laying down. Seamus was still out, but Neville was sitting up in his bed. Most likely both were being detained for observations, just in case. Maybe even questioning. Dean was gone as with a simple potion he was revived and rightfully kicked to the curb for taking up space in Pomfrey's ward.

And then there was Hermione, lying next to his cot, again. This time she was the injured party and he was the one sleeping over, watching her.

She laid there sleeping peacefully a stark contrast to how she was down in the mirror room. Harry smiled contently as he confirmed her wellbeing for god knows the hundredth time. Her breathing was stead, rhythmic in its repetition. Her complexion was returning to normal and her head wound all but gone. All that remained was to confirm that no trauma remained from the ordeal.

"Mr. Potter, you are awake."

Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall stalking to him. "I see you look well. How is Miss Granger?"

Harry smiled, "Better. She's asleep for now."

McGonagall nodded. "I see. Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Weasely both appear to be in similar states still."

"If you mean okay and alive, then yes Professor." Harry said smugly as neither student was asleep. Harry however was taken aback as instead she did not berate him for his comment like he was expecting. Normally she would have responded to his teasing but instead she was quiet, and a frown firmly plastered upon her features.

Deciding to change topics quickly Harry added, "I'm glad you listened to the Twins, Professor. We would have been stuck otherwise."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes. They were quite persistent when they told me that several first years went after the stone and you had gone after them." McGonagall said distractedly.

Harry looked at her curiously.

"Everything alright Professor?" Harry asked. McGonagall looked unsettled but nodded. "Yes, fine." She said haphazardly and without real consideration or thought.

It was said a bit too curtly and quick for Harry's taste. Harry traced her line of sight towards the young amber headed girl laying blissfully in his cot. So that was it he thought.

"It isn't your fault you know." Harry said causing McGonagall to spin her head towards him. "The fact is we all made the choice to go down there. If anyone holds blame, it's Albus. The Headmaster shouldn't have placed such things in the castle to begin with."

McGonagall seemed to lighten up at his statement. Internally she was grateful for it as the events still left her a bit shaken.

Harry smiled at her, "So Professor, raise that stiff lip of yours. If you're worried and not intimidating rumors might spread that you're going soft."

Mcgonagall scoffed at this. "Mr. Potter I'd never..."

Harry laughed at her indignation. His mirth was contagious and soon both were laughing and caught the attention of the others.

Later that day Albus Dumbledore returned and the Professor's interrogated the students. Harry told them what happened form his view point. How he realized long ago what the dog was guarding and how he held absolute confidence in the Professor's protections.

He didn't tell them that was a lie and that he wasn't worried because he had the stone since that night on Christmas hols. Harry told them how he knew how dangerous the protections were and his concern sparked his immediate response seeing as they had been missing since last night.

He informed them of how he found Neville and how he essentially walked through all the defenses. He also told them how he found Quirrell fused with Voldemort and how he turned to ash the moment he touched him. Thankfully Hermione and Seamus were out during that time since it meant that he could hide keep details of their encounter. Especially his encounter which informed Harry of his mom's possible survival.

"And the stone, Harry?" Albus asked.

"I don't know." Harry stated quickly and clearly.

"Quirrell seemed to believe it was in the Mirror. But the mirror only shows what the users wants. It's not like you could retrieve the stone from the Mirror." Harry explained. "I don't know Professor, if the stone was down there, we didn't see it and Quirrell didn't get it. I wasn't really worried about the stone truthfully. I was more focused on stopping Quirrell from hurting Hermione and Seamus any further." Harry explained.

Albus looked down with worry unsure of what to make of this. Both Hermione and Seamus had passed out during the most important part. The period of time Harry confronted Quirrell was missing and neither had witnessed it. Neither were awake to give him the answers he needed and since the children went before Harry, Dumbledore was unsure if Harry had overcome any of the trials he had made himself.

He did know that Harry had the answers but pushing him for more detailed answers was liable to distance the boy further away, something he couldn't afford. Instead he left, leaving one piece of very unwelcome information upon Harry before he left.

Something that left Harry in a right mood for the duration of his stay in the hospital wing.

When Harry was 'released' with Neville from Madam Pomfrey's care, the two went straight down to lunch and had a quiet meal together. Both needing a bit of normalcy in their lives. Neville more so then Harry who just understood the importance of a proper meal after a battle.

Afterwards Neville thanked Harry for saving them.

Harry smiled, shrugged it off, and told him that next time he had trouble, ask for help first. He joked how Potions wasn't getting any easier for them and laughed together despite Neville paling slightly at the notion.

On his way back towards the Hospital, Harry took a shortcut which lead him close to the Owlery. There on his way back Harry bumped into Tonks as a result of this decision.

"Watcher Harry."

"Sup Tonks." Harry said in passing but was stopped by her firm hand.

"Hold up buster. You don't call me Tonks. What's up."

Harry blushed and shook his head. "Don't know what you mean."

Tonks grinned evilly "I bet you don't. The Twins made quite a ruckus at breakfast after you left with them. I'm not that stupid Harry. Something happened and now its stuck in your head. Now talk."

Harry smiled. "Alright fine. I've gotta talk to you about something anyway. I just didn't know how to go about bringing it up."

Heading into an empty room Harry told her everything that had transpired in the background of her final school year. The troll, the stone, everything that had being going on behind the scenes and what Harry had found out and had to do.

The story left her dumbstruck.

"You're kidding. That's what they've been keeping on the third floor all year?" she asked indigently.

"Yup. Let's not even talk about how I had to kill an evil spirit possessed unicorn blood sucking DADA Professor who was after immortality. Or how I save five Gryffindor's in the process." Harry snorted back.

"Yeah let's not mention that." Tonks said mirthfully in teasing. "Did he really just turn to ash?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, must be my magic touch."

"I doubt that." Tonks said delivering a playful elbow to his rib cage, pleased he was taking it so well. "And you don't know why at all?"

"Haven't got a clue. I was so angry I was content to just strangling him. Don't have an inkling as to why he turned to dust in my hands."

"And you're sure you… you know…" Tonks asked hesitantly.

"Killed him?" Harry asked. "Tonks worse case was he killed us all once he got the stone. Less as bad would be if he killed us trying to figure out how to get it. Ethics aside I have no regrets in my decision. Even if I got a bit emotional in the end."

Tonks nodded in silence. She wasn't okay with killing herself, but she understood why Harry made the decision he had.

"So, what now? Does it have something to do with what you wanted to talk to me about?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah remember I told you before… about my relatives. How before the school year started my darker half made itself known and hospitalized my relatives?" Harry started.

Tonks cautiously looked around and nodded, "Yeah. You said you didn't know what happened to them."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I just assumed they'd been killed, and no one had the heart to tell me I killed them. Turns out they're alive and well."

"And that's good…?" Tonks asked uncertainly.

Harry just shrugged. "Not sure. Personally, for me no it isn't, but it is good for them. You know, not being dead." Sighing Harry continued on, "Worse, Dumbledore's insisting I return and live with them. That little hiccup is going to make things difficult."

Tonks looked at him uncertainly. "What do you mean?"

Harry just glared at Tonks. "Really Nymphy?"

"What?" Tonks shouted more perplexed then before. "Was it something I said?"

"Think about it. What is the name of my condition."

"You're an Obscurial."

"Yup," Harry retorted, "And what does that mean for me?"

"That you have an Obscurus inside you."

"Yup, and how do you think I got that Obscurus?"

Tonks froze as it finally clicked. "Ohhhhhh… that makes sense."

"This is the women who wants to become an Auror. Wizarding London's finest." Harry teased.

"Shut up Harry." Tonks spat out while sticking her tongue at him. After a second of silence she finally asked, "So what were you planning on doing?"

"I was planning on winging it." Harry stated flatly. "First, I was planning to head to Gringotts, get some cash, and rent out a flat, maybe outright purchase it and get some powerful anti-tracking wards installed asap while moving around constantly so as not to be caught by the Headmaster. Now that Albus is likely to try and keep an eye and leash on me the possible locations I can reside is drastically limited and I need to figure out a way to hide without being found easily."

While Albus had explained that there were blood protection in place that was the reason he needed to go back to his relatives, Harry wasn't going to just roll over and agree. Albus's demands aside, Harry had his own plans and his relatives would only inhibit him. Honestly, he was more at risk with them then he was away from them.

Under their house he was powerless. No that wasn't true. He possessed magic and could easily kill them if he wanted too. No, the simple truth was that there were more risks and consequences living under them then without.

"Harry?" Harry looked over at a madly grinning Tonks.

"What is it?" Harry asked cautiously.

Tonks looked slightly flustered but then cared on as sincerely as possible, "What would you say to spending the summer at my place?"

Harry stared at her blankly, he didn't expect that. "You're inviting me to stay the summer?"

Tonks nodded. "It's not like I could let you go back to your folks in good conscious. Muggle or not, the mistreatment of a young wizard in our world is a serious crime. Besides I can't let a friend go back to the place that allowed an Obscurus to fester and develop."

Harry just looked at her a started to break into laughter. Tonks just stood there confused before she finally asked, "What? What's so funny?"

Catching his breath Harry shook his head. "Sorry, its just here I was trying to figure out how best to ask for your help sneaking out from Dumbledore's watch and you just flat up asked me if it was okay to help."

Getting his breathing and laughter under control Harry looked up at Tonks knowingly.

"And yes, I'm all for it, but what's the real reason your inviting me over."

"What I'm being serious." Tonks insisted but Harry just grinned and stared harder at her.

Tonks pouted, "Fine. I wasn't lying about before but the real reason I wanted to invite you is because of the Auror exams. I thought it would work out for both of us. I could really use a practice partner to prepare for the exams and you mentioned before about getting into shape, so I just thought that we'd kill two birds with one spell. Plus, this would solve your housing dilemma at least for a while."

Harry agreed that it would solve most of their issues for the summer, plus it was likely be fun since Tonks was involved.

"Sure, if you don't mind lugging me under the radar. Though… you're sure it wouldn't be a problem? What about your folks? Is your place even warded enough to keep me hidden?" Harry asked.

Tonks waved her hand nonchalantly at the notion.

"Of course its fine. I'll handle convincing my folks and yeah, its warded pretty heavily. My dad deals with a lot of confidential lawyer stuff so its pretty well shielded. My folks might resist at first, but I know they wouldn't hesitate to accept you for a measly summer. As for trouble, I'd expect nothing less from the famous Harry Potter, Potion Genius, trouble maker, and all round Slytherin... Slayer of Evil Unicorn Vampires." she finished with a dramatic flair.

"Oh ha-ha." Harry sarcastically laughed out. "And it wasn't a Unicorn Vampire. It was an evil spirit possessed teacher sucking the blood of Unicorns in a bid for immortality."

"Geeze, only you would encounter something that weird. Kind of liked the vampire bit better." Tonks chuckled out.

"Yeah well, hopefully I don't start a trend." Harry muttered.

Tonks nodded in agreement. "So, what now?"

"I suggest you send a post to your parents asking them about having me over, cryptically mind you, while I go pack up and figure out how you can smuggle me out from Dumbledore's nose."

Tonks grinned evilly, "Oh man we're pranking the Headmaster. Oh, the Twins are going to freak when they learn about this."

"Why is that?"

Tonks grinned, "the Twins have been going on and on about how muggles have graduation pranks and they made a bet with me for my final year. They said they could pull a better prank off then I could by the end of this year. Jokes on them. I'd love to see them beat this."

Harry just watched as she practically skipped away before tripping over herself. "Somehow I get the feeling that was the real reason you agreed to this." He muttered to himself knowing that it wasn't.

Afterwards Harry packed all his things which technically was just him organizing his trunk.

Everything was pretty much already in there, so he didn't have really anything to do in the end. Hell, he even got a pass from Madam Pomfrey's seminar on M.U.K due to as the Headmaster apparently put it, "Critical and resent dangerous events."

Meaning no one in his year learned more about it, not that it was of any concern to Harry at this point. His worries lied mostly with Hermione and the coming end of graduation prank with Tonks.

A week would pass before Hermione finally awoke in the Hospital Wing, relieving him of that worry. Until then Harry passed the days by visiting her daily, both because he had nothing better to do and because he wanted to be there for when she woke up.

When she finally awoke Harry smiled and rubbed her forehead gently welcoming her back. She smiled and went back to sleep since she was immediately drugged by Pomfrey, but Harry knew she was well after that. Pomfrey also confirmed this the next day. Hermione didn't have any lasting or negative effects thanks to his quick action and response to the crisis. The same couldn't be said of Seamus who had to be transferred to a private ward in St. Mungo's due to cruciatus exposure.

Dean Thomas while miffed by the fact he had potion'd himself to sleep was more so grateful that Harry came to help them when he did. The boy stated he didn't like Slytherins but was okay with Harry being a friend.

Once they had all returned, Hogwarts went about its days as if nothing had gone wrong.

The rumors regarding their experience traveled fast and oddly accurately. Harry had a sneaky suspition that the Twins and Tonks had something to do with that.

By the time the final Quidditch match came around, the whole school knew of Harry's actions and his attempt to rescue five Gryffindor's who had knowingly rushed into danger.

Dumbledore confronted Harry about how the rumors came about to which he blatantly admitted that he might have spoken to Tonks and might have mentioned something to Fred and George who pieced together the grittier details of what happened on their own.

Upon being told this Albus just smiled and kindly laughed it off mentioning how kids would be kids. If his jovial nature was a mask Harry couldn't tell. Even as he wondered off, Harry couldn't tell what the Headmaster was thinking. He was clearly interested in how the truth got out but at the same time didn't appear worried about it getting out.

In stark contrast Gryffindor and Slytherins both made their intentions perfectly clear.

Gryffindor shouted his praise to the shock of the remaining houses. It had been decades since the last time a Slytherin was accepted amongst the sea of red so openly. In public Hermione's house congratulated him and cheered for him as he traversed the halls of the school.

Harry however was not disillusioned that the reason for their support was because he had won their house the Quidditch cup. While Gryffindor's team was no slouch the point gap between the houses was so absurd that the school was more interested in who would take second place rather than first during their final match.

Harry surprised even himself when he felt himself join in celebration at wining when he watched Wood holding up the Quidditch Cup. Their team having made a new record for total points accumulated in a Quidditch season, breaking the old record by two hundred and sixty points. Wood had tears in his eyes as he held the shining trophy up to McGonagall as a wave of gold and red flooded the field in celebration.

For those final moments Harry basked in the freedom flying granted him knowing that he would be denied this joy for quite a while. Nothing good every stayed with him for long after all.

On the other side of the house divide, Slytherin house rather than being more unified by the recent events had become more divided than ever before.

While many within viewed their newest first year rebel as an outsider and to some a threat to the natural order in their house there was one thing, they all acknowledged, results.

With vast vocal opposition from many upper years and Draco, the traditionalist's side of the house embarked hard on a mocking campaign, claiming what happened in the third-floor corridor was all lies. The problem with this was everyone knew something happened and harry was there, unharmed.

More so even had they been right, the fact remained. Slytherin house couldn't touch Harry.

Everything they were using to mock and insult him, all of which Harry ignored to the point he hadn't realized it was happening, his dead parents, his lack of nobility, his blood lineage only made him more untouchable.

With no parents and Dumbledore's tight grip on his legal guardianship, they couldn't threaten his family as Harry had none. His lack of nobility made Harry oblivious and uncaring for their traditions. And his blood lineage while not pure in their eyes was without question one of the, if not the, most long-lasting blood line in the magical world.

What's more his achievements that were true spoke volumes for to those willing to look. The first Slytherin first year to not undergo the Slytherin tradition indoctrination. His skills in magic were a bit unruly but undoubtably powerful for his age. He was a genius in potion making and showed signs of talent in several other fields. Unconquered in the air, an enigma in the school, the last heir to the potter family, and single handedly responsible for protecting the lower years from the pranks of the devilish twins.

His achievements were unarguable. Plus his scores and grades were not to be mocked. While not a top student like Hermione, Harry was well above average in his placement in the ranks.

The house of Slytherin was officially divided by those who out right hated him and those who saw a possible escape from the torment they suffered. While there were a few exceptions the house was well split between the young and the old. Those who feared muttered to themselves and their friends, planning for the following year.

Those who hated, clustered together plotting to regain their unquestioning dominance over their house. Harry continued to ignore the whispers until the final day arrived. Whispers he would listen too and take note of. Harry would help them if they asked but so far none had. Many whispers told him that several wanted to help but until one asked Harry wasn't going to lift a finger. He'd act if someone was in danger right in front of him but those unwilling to act would never follow through.

So, while the many whispers left him sad as it was a sign that all of them were resigned to their fates the sudden outburst from Daphne Greengrass brought some hope to the house's future.

The loud slap rang loudly shocking the whole house from the discussions and drawing everyone's eyes to Malfoy flying face first into the floor, Daphne's hand still hanging in midair.

"You…?" Malfoy sputtered out with enraged eyes. Daphne's likewise stared back even more enraged.

"You beast. Degenerate!" She screamed her wand out pointing at Malfoy sparking several others to ready their own. No surprise, Harry thought. Those about to act were the children of several parents depended to the Malfoy family. Harry could only imagine the political storm they might suffer if the right people learned they did nothing to save Malfoy Seniors precious heir.

"A pathetic worm, let me make this clear, heir Malfoy… no, Draco." Daphne spit out. "If you so much touch my sister, your father be damned, not even Albus Dumbledore himself would be able to save you from what I might do."

Harry had no idea what Malfoy had said, and Daphne's mind was a torrent of rage so making sense of what he done was far from clear. However, he knew the sight of a landmine about to blow when he saw it.

What he did know, was right then, Daphne had insulted him. By calling him Draco in public after changing her phrasing from heir to Draco, she had public informed everyone that she dejected his right as heir to his family. While it amounted to nothing in reality, in terms of nobility and politics Harry understood that Daphne had announced that she would never side with Draco Malfoy. Quite the opposite in fact.

"You dare!? When my father hears about this, I'll see your family dragged into the mud Greengrass." Draco shout out defiantly.

Harry saw the slight hesitation in her body movements when he said he'd drag her family into the mud. Regaining her pose she kept her mask on frigidly tight.

"You're all talk Malfoy." She whispered almost like a prayer under her breath, stoking her inner rebellion. Your weak pathetic and a sniveling coward who can't do anything with Daddy's say so."

Malfoy grinned as he pushed himself off the floor. With the smugness that only someone of nobility could bare Draco stared directly back at Daphne.

Draco grinned with a maddeningly confident smile.

"You're all talk too, Daphne." He muttered aloud, calling her bluff.

As suddenly as he said it, the rage in Daphne's eyes turned to well disguised fear.

"I wonder," Draco mumbled out, "Just how long your family will last without my Father's connections."

He grinned walking forward towards Daphne who refused to back down but was shaking under her robes. "Your family's business relies on the ministry to thrive. Shipping all those potion ingredients to and fro, your family makes a lot of wealth from it."

He was now almost next to her ear his lips mockingly close enough for even Harry to spot the slight flinching when his breath touched her. "Your father made a lot of enemies for choosing to stay out of the war. My father's friends don't like your father very much and the light doesn't like your either."

"We both know your family's just like mine, only to cowardly to act upon it. The Greengrass name walks a very thin line now a days." Draco continued encouraging his dominance. "You'll do as I say because you don't have a choice. If I want, you to step in line you step. If I tell you to give me your wand you hand it over."

He whispered into her ear just enough so that only she could hear him but reading his lips Harry's temper started to flare.

"And if I tell you to bend over, you bend. That goes for you, your mother, and even your sister. You'll not cross me Greengrass."

Daphne was now on the verge of tears. Hidden behind her mask she was breaking down cursing herself. Her own pride and protectiveness over her sister might have just brought the end of her family. Their family business was already in dire straits. Legal goods were becoming too costly with floo travel methods, and if restrictions became any tighter her family would only be able to survive with their shadier ventures.

And those were most definitely not classified as legal. Draco was also right; her family made no allies during He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's rise to power. Her family essentially sided with the dark lord publicly making enemies with those against him, and by actively avoiding participating and not joining his legion they made no allies among the more traditional families. Draco's threats might have been unlikely and weak, but they were a real possibility. Considering who had Malfoy's father's ear, the possibility that he could follow through with his threat was hitting too close to home.

"Help will come-"

The phrase shattered the common room like a blasting curse. Everyone turned to look at Harry who like all of them stood watching the scene playing out before them.

"Stay out of this Potter." An irated Malfoy spat out.

Ignoring him Harry just looked emotionlessly at Daphne who stared back into his emerald eyes.

"Help," Harry stated again with an air of one who knew a truth that was seemingly forgotten. "-will always be found at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it. Only after truly coming to understand this castle do I truly understand those words."

Harry spoke them aloud, not to any one individual. However, his intentions were clear. To those who saw a new possibility in siding with him, his words were clearly meant for each of them.

His eyes focus onto Malfoy for a second and like a worthless insect he turned his attention to the other students, at least the ones who tried and failed to ambush him.

"The lot of you need to step up your game. Exams are over and its been a week since you've last tried something against me. Hope you haven't given up, I like the workout." Harry arrogantly stated in a blatant manner.

"Shut it, Potter. You'll get what's coming to you!" Malfoy shout out, enraged that Harry just ignored him.

Harry grinned. "Oh, I know." He said, throwing off his momentum. Green eyes stared sharply into the boy. "Do you?" Malfoy froze. Those eyes that seemed to cry out to death, that guaranteed ruin, the same eyes that stared at him in the forest returned.

"W-what? What are you on about Potter?" Malfoy sputtered out with a pitiful resistance.

Shaking his head Harry walked off. "Guess not. I'm heading to the feast."

Stopping at the portrait Harry gave one last word of advice. "Malfoy, be mindful of what wheat your sow."

The common room remained silent for all but the sputtering of Malfoy. None of them had a clue of what Harry meant. While many assumed Harry was subtly insulting Malfoy Daphne was left to wonder as his words were far to sincere to be an insult. Then again, why would Potter warn Malfoy of all people.

Her attention was redrawn towards the blond as he raced after Harry in an attempt to have the last laugh. Stopping he pointed his finger towards Daphne.

"Remember this Greengrass, you better watch yourself or else you and yours will meet an end befitting a mudblood. I'll get what I want, and you'll fall into place whether you like it or not."

Daphne simply stood there as unbecoming as a lamp post. Clutched in her hand the mail from her father detailing the trigger of that evening's events.

As the last feast came to an end with the House cup going to Slytherin and while many in green cheered, the earlier event left many asking themselves were they wanted to be.

Daphne herself dreaded returning home. Her hand still clutching the letter her father had sent her that drove her to act recklessly. Fear, worry, and concern storming within her now not just for her sister but for her whole family.

Tonks sat at her table, decoding legal script and code that her father had sent her before pumping her fist in excitement.

Hermione sat similarly quiet with Neville as the mourned the loss of the house cup. Every so often she would turn to glimpse Harry before returning her attention to her house mates.

Fred and George seemed almost bored, entertaining themselves with some kind of parchment that everyone else seemed to be ignoring.

A lone Katie Bell sat quite peeved and unaware or the proceedings as she fidgeted uncomfortable in her seat.

As for Harry, he sat quietly waiting for the end, only to be disturbed by Tonks flashing him a green light. A smile threated to appear on his face for but a moment at the sight.

Like that, his summer had just become more interesting.

Content and ready, for the rest of the evening Harry waited with Hedwig who remined perched on his shoulder. The two keeping each other company until the end arrived. When it did, he let her fly off to meet him at Kings Cross Station.

With his trunk dragging behind him Harry looked back at the towering school. For the briefest of moments Harry saw a small blue light sparked across the sky around one of the towers.

Harry smiled happy with how much warmer and welcoming the school felt in comparison to the day he arrived. When he returned he knew things would only get better.

Harry joined the rest of the students as they climbed into the carriages. Harry paused for a moment to eye the black bones-thin horses that pulled the carriage. Silently he climbed in with his trunk. When he arrived at Hogsmeade station, the Express greeted him, vibrant and at half steam.

Placing his Trunk inside the train Harry dreamily looked at the school. Pensive about leaving he knew logically that he would return. The school was his home and now he was leaving it if of only temporarily. The act still made him feel lonely.

Stepping back off the train Harry walked slightly closer to the school. He didn't want to leave. At some point he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tonks's hand.

"Watcher Harry? Kids aren't supposed to miss school." She teased.

"Not going to miss school, just home." Harry softly spoke looking at the school.

"Oh..." Tonks muttered. She was unsure how to respond to this shifting uncomfortably behind him trying to find the right words to say to his admission.

She gave him a tight squeeze. "Relax, we'll get you out of your old place, you'll see. Before you know it, you'll feel right at home in time to dread returning to school."

Harry chucked, "I hope so, I almost died this year."

Tonks punched his shoulder, feeling a tad slighted. "Kill joy."

"Hiya Harry!" Shouted George. Harry looked up and waved. "Hey Fred. Hey George."

"Ready to head home?" Fred asked but winced when Tonks first met his shoulder.

"Bastard." Tonks growled. Fed was confused and Harry realized the problem.

"Nymphie relax they don't know." Harry said trying to calm her down. She realized what he meant and frowned.

"That doesn't mean it's okay." she retorted.

"Let it go... please." Harry begged. He turned to apologize but was waved off. The twins tried to ask what he meant, and he told them he would explain later. His attention diverted to see Hermione comforting a crying Hagrid. The man was descending down to the station and was a right mess of tears and regrets.

"Hagrid, its fine. You didn't mean any harm and you were only following orders." Hermione said comfortingly.

"Yeh could have died!" Hagrid sobbed out. Almost illegibly due to his crying and beard.

"It was Professor Quirrell who hurt me Hagrid, not you. Please stop crying." Hermione begged.

"Yeh it is. I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! All fer a dragon egg which got yer and 'Arry in trouble. All cuz I was drunk. I'll never drink again. Should be chucked out as a muggle I should."

"VOLDESHORTS!" Harry shouted surprising both Hagrid and Hermione. Harry smiled laughing noticing he shocked several other students present, "Technically Quirrell was just a puppet and I know you can't say his name Hagrid but that doesn't mean we should fear him. Besides again, technically, Quirrell did all that and he's dead."

Hagrid stopped crying but his mood went grim. Instantly Harry knew what he was thinking and walked up to hug the giant man. Hagrid stiffened at the gesture before melting into the gesture.

"Hagrid you're not at fault. Besides I killed Voldeshorts when I was a year old. A year-old Hagrid and I already have a kill under my belt. Sure, you told him about Fluffy but that doesn't matter. Evil men will always find a way to succeed. Fluffy wasn't even that good at guarding. A well time slide, and I got past him easy." Harry teased.

"Fluffy ain't useless. He's a good guard dog." Hagrid retorted. Harry laughed at this glad to see the man coming around. "Better then Fang that's for sure." Harry went silent before returning to hugging the man. "Hagrid you saved me back in august. In more ways than you know. Nothing you do could ever undo what you did then. You helped bring me back into this world of magic. I'll miss you."

Hagrid broke down again, tears falling freely. Joyful this time. Hermione was crying alongside him. She watched the gesture and admiration Harry had for the man and welt warm inside. This is what she liked about Harry. His devotion to his friends. The love he had for others. The same love that protected her from the Troll and the first time she met him scared and insecure on the train.

"Oh, befor' I forget." Hagrid said breaking free of the hug. He pulled out a small book, large in Harry's hands. "At least it's not a sandwich." Harry joked causing Hagrid to chuckle.

"Nah, Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday. Used the time to put it together." Hagrid said as Harry opened up the book. "Sent owls off to yer parent's old friends. Asked for photo's an' stuff.

Harry wiped away a tear from his eye. He swallowed, and barely choked out, "Thank you." before turning the page to see his parents holding him. Smiling. His father looked just like him. Messy black hair, glasses sitting on his slim nose. His eyes were different thought, the wrong color.

No, his mother had the same green eyes that he had. Harry bit his lip to hold back a pained gasp. She looked a bit younger, but this was proof. She looked identical. She lacked the bags under her eyes and thinner frame that Harry saw in Voldemort's memories of her, but it was her. If he didn't have confidence in what he saw before, he did now.

It really wasn't evidence, but it was the excuse Harry needed to remove any doubt that what he saw was a lie. There was no reason to believe such, but Harry needed this. More than Hagrid himself even knew.

Hagrid grinned as Hermione and Tonks guided Harry towards the train. The two guided him to the comforts of the cabin where Harry's stuff was and sat down as he gazed at the picture book.

During the train ride Harry finally looked up breaking away from the book, only to realize they were already in motion, had left the station, and were well on their way back to London. Hermione and Tonks who had been chatting cheerfully about Tonks's Newts and how Harry help her pass Potions both stopped to smile at him.

"Glad to see you come back to us." Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's only fair. How many times have I told you to come up for air when your reading?"

Hermione frowned and rolled her eyes while Tonks laughed rosily. Hermione pout grew larger. Standing up she made for the door.

"I'm sorry Mione. I wasn't trying too –", Harry started to say.

"I'm just going to the powder room." She said closing the door behind her.

"I think you made her angry." Tonks teased.

Harry scoffed, "Like you helped." Maturely Tonks stuck her tongue at him with a grin.

"So?" Tonks's asked, calling Harry's attention. "Have any plans as to how you're going to get yourself off the train without being noticed? Like I told you, my parents said you can stay with us, but you can't be seen leaving with us."

"You know that green wand light only signaled that I was good to hide at your place right."

Tonks stuck her tongue out again. "Not the point. You know now, so got any ideas?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Got your trunk with you?"

Tonks shivered when she saw him grinning. It was a grin that would make the Twins dance with glee and start asking to join whatever he was brewing up. A smile only a fellow prankster could love.

The Hogwarts express rolled into the station a few hours afternoon. Tonks helped Hermione get off trunk off the station. As she assisted Hermione, she saw her father talking with her mother. Both seemed worried and anxious which wasn't a good sign.

"I can't believe he'd just lock the cabin like that." Hermione complained as she hefted her things onto a trolly.

"Oh Hermione, Hermione. You're going to have to learn that not everything is so cut and dry. Plus, when you grow older, you'll learn that boys need some privacy to do... stuff." Tonks said finishing her statement with a heavy implied action.

Hermione flushed embarrassed at the suggestion. "He's only eleven!" Hermione countered, outraged.

"He's also a wizard, and they grow fast." Tonks teased.

"Nymphadora!" a voiced shouted out with a firm slap to her noggin. "You will conduct yourself properly young lady"

Tonks turned around and in a change of angry red retorted, "Don't call me that!"

"Dear let's not cause a seen. You too love." The man behind Tonks's mum said in an attempt to keep the peace. He looked around as if looking for someone before asking nonchalantly, "So~o, I heard you met Harry Potter. How is the chap?" the middle-aged man asked walking up behind his wife.

"You too dear," the women informed. "We must conduct ourselves properly." She turned to Hermione who just stared blankly. "Introductions. My name is Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Nymph – Tonks's mother." she said correcting herself with a jump as her husband pinched her bum. Tonks tried not to snicker and retain her frown at her mother's insistence on that name.

"Right you are dear. Edward Tonks, Ted if you will." Ted introduced holding a hand to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said. Spotting her parents again, she said goodbye to Tonks and left them hoping to find Harry after reassuring her folks. As she left, she tried to find out where Harry was but for the life of her she couldn't find him.

Ted looked around as well and not spotting the boy hugged his daughter close so he could whisper to her.

"I don't see Harry, did you two figure out some plan before hand?"

"Don't know dad. Harry had us leave the cabin half way during the train ride and locked us out. When we re-entered Harry left me a note telling us he'd keep in touch and I'd see him soon. But he was gone along with his trunk."

Andromeda chuckled, spotting her daughters lie. "That sounds very Slytherin of him dear."

Tonks glared at her mother. "Oh, relax dear it is a compliment. Now let us get moving ourselves. He did say not to wait on him after all."

Ted looked hesitant but the smile on his wife told him to agree with her. That smile she used when she was planning something either cunning or sneaky. Usually both.

"We're going to be traveling by taxi as usual." Ted told Tonks, "So let's grab your trunk and head home."

As they left Andromeda looked one more time at her daughter's trunk. The boy was clever. Thinking back to her husband's work she smiled. This was going to be a _very_ interesting summer indeed.

And with that thought, Harry's summer would begin. The Wizarding World went about its daily business as Harry vanished from the world and out of sight.


	21. Chapter 21 :: Book 2: Rise of the Snake

Book 2 begins. Fear the serpent king's return. Too busy to think up a good pre-statement. Back to Chapter 2 editing, and Chapter 3 writing. Please Review

P.S. give a round of applause for Scottken for Beta'ing this chapter.

* * *

Book II :: Chapter 1 :: A New Destination

* * *

Hogwarts station - platform nine and three quarters - stood proudly as the mid-noon sun hung overhead. The platform, as usual on this particular day of the year, was filled to capacity with the parents of the returning children. Each gathered and waiting to greet their return home. Black wizarding robes of the proudful intermingled with the poorly dressed muggle disguised wizards who entered via the secret entrance at Kings Cross Station. The hot air, heavy and humid with the coming rain made for a pleasant yet uncomfortable wait.

Slowly in the distance, the Hogwarts Express rolled into the station, smoke billowing in its wake. As the students disembarked, they found themselves caught in the arms of their families. A few would be greeted with a stern nod or a silent gesture to fall in line.

Underneath the joyful and pleasant reunions, however, a silent concern of rain lingered as a storm loomed off the shores of England, heading their way. The Tonk's family knew that the poor weather wasn't the only storm they would have to worry themselves over during that summer.

Tonks followed her parents as she dragged her nearly weightless luggage behind her. The thought that today was the end of her school career was overshadowed by the single note she found in the cabin she had shared with Harry.

"See you soon. Just go."

She did as the note said only after extensive searching even as she remained completely baffled. Looking in her luggage she found it was completely empty much to her own confusion. Assuming Harry had done something she simply trusted in his not and brought her luggage with her.

As the Tonks family left the platform and mixed themselves into the sea of muggles at the station, Ted Tonks was surprised to spot an old associate of his limping down the station. His surprise turning quickly into a mixture of shock and worry which he tried to mask with his natural curiosity.

"What is Mad-Eye doing here?" he wondered to himself. No Aurors were present with him and the man himself was out of place there knowing his persona. A fearful thought occurred to him which he didn't want to consider. The thought that he was there for Harry Potter.

"Wasn't that Alastor, dear?" Andromeda asked as if she had spotted an old acquaintance she hadn't expected to see. Years of Black family lineage masking her own emotions far better then he was at present. Tonks was grateful for her question as it helped him mask his own unease.

"Yes, it was. It's odd that he's here though." Ted admitted. His answer passing as unimportant on the surface but for the family in the know, it was a silent order to hurry up with their return home.

Tonks looked back at the gruff elder as he limped aggressively towards the hidden platform's entrance.

Leaving the magical world behind, the family left Kings Cross with a silent worry of whom might be following.

With her trunk quickly placed in a taxi, the family sat quietly in the back of the cab as it drove them to their home, cheerfully named the Starium.

The house sat neatly in between two apartments in the outskirts of London. It, in all honesty, was an apartment complex too, not a house. With cobblestone bricks and a few windows for the inhabitants within, the apartment complex was as muggle as it was old.

That was unless you had the key.

Inserting the key into the first-floor main entrance door of the complex, Andromeda opened the pathway for Tonks and her husband to enter their true home.

The small entrance hallway that would have opened up to a very muggle hallway with doors on either side for apartments, opened instead to a grand three-floor staircase that rose up into the building.

Tonks's bedroom was on the top floor while her parent's bedroom was on the second, along with the library and study. Tonks could easily smell dinner cooking to her right where the kitchen lay even before she reached the stares. It wasn't a mansion by any means, but it was just as large in a case.

"Okay," Ted said closing the door behind him. "Now what?" he asked with no shortage of uncertainty.

His eyes raked over his wife and daughter as they settled into the hallway. Either unaware of not caring Tonks failed to hide the slight irritation at having been cornered into helping smuggle the boy who lived.

On top of having to trust that Harry and Tonks had found a successful means of smuggling him to their home while no sign of them having done was apparent, he was still slightly uncomfortable with the decision he was forced to make.

When it came down to it, it was his wife and Gringotts decisions that made up his mind to go along with this gambit.

There was a great risk in sneaking Harry into his home. One that could see his whole family prosecuted.

That was after all the main reason he was against the idea of sheltering Harry.

Unfortunately, Gringotts unofficially stated that based on the evidence he found for them, that if he didn't take Harry in, they would make his life hell.

His wife similarly put up the argument that they would be acting unethically, leaving him in the hands of those who at least on paper did not seem to have his best interests at heart.

After the threat from Gringotts, Ted simply bit the bullet as it were. With their threat, the concerns no longer outweighed the motives for him.

Logically he was against the decision or rather had plenty of reasons not to go along with it.

In his heart, Ted was in absolute agreement with the decision to shelter Harry. He agreed that the boy needed to be distanced from Dumbledore as much as possible.

If he didn't help, he'd have risked the wrath of the Goblins, his wife, his daughter and his conscious. If he agreed, he'd risk the Ministry finding out, which, if he played it right, they never would.

While the risks essentially balanced out, Gringotts certainly knew how to sweeten the cauldron.

By allowing Harry to stay, Ted would gain access to Harry's knowledge about his and his consent in regards to his work over the Potter Account discrepancies. By having him in his home, under his protection, Harry would be able to help him figure out the case he was working on. As a bonus, aside from the Goblin's threats in not helping, his home was now equipped with the best counter spying runes and protections the Goblins could manage.

With such protections, the concerns over the ministry seemed insignificant then, until now, when he was actively smuggling the heir Potter into his home.

Despite the risk, it was the better solution in his mind.

At least that was until he realized that Potter wasn't with his daughter, who seemed just as confused as he was. His wife, on the other hand, seemed to have some insight he had missed.

Her smile almost seemed to mock his worries freely as she turned away from him with a sly smile.

"That's easy dear." Andromeda said walking over towards Tonks's trunk. Her steps swayed with a confidence and a smirk of someone in on a joke, she knocked on the lid of Tonks's trunk five times.

Spontaneously, the latches of the trunk sprang to life, turning slightly and released the lid, popping wide open. Harry popped out pushing the lid up. Shyly he grinned to which Andromeda offered a hand to him. "Welcome to our home Mr. Potter."

Andromeda's words were met with Tonks's mouth handing off her face with her Father standing beside her with a look of both relaxation and epiphany

"Thank you Ma'am." Harry said accepting her assistance. "umm... well uh, for having me I guess." he finished with a small amount of uncertainty.

Ted quickly recognized that the trunk must have been expanded, as well as exactly what Harry's plan was and that his wife caught on to his strategy. Tonks was another story.

"What! How?" she stuttered incoherently. "Why are you in my trunk?"

"Dear use your head." Andromeda said. "Though she has a point. We do need Nymphadora's trunk Harry. Can you retrieve it? You did place it inside your own, yes?"

Harry nodded slightly. Reaching into the trunk he disguised as Tonks's, Harry pulled out an identical trunk with much strain, dropping it down on the ground clumsily from its weight. Calling it identical wasn't completely accurate either. Tonks's trunk was a tad smaller than his own but not by much. A fact that surprisingly didn't hinder its retrieval.

Tonks remained dumbfounded as she realized that Harry just pulled her trunk out of his. "How?"

"It took me forever to get my magic to work properly and to make my trunk look like yours." Harry complained, smiling slightly.

"An expanded trunk. Ingenious." Ted said. "Hiding in plain sight. Mad-Eye wouldn't think it out of the ordinary. Even as paranoid as he is. Did you also change its exterior to match our daughters?" Harry nodded to which Ted smiled in respect for the boy's creativity and cleverness.

"I guess you were sorted into Slytherin for a reason." Tonks chuckled aloud.

Harry smiled weakly. Praise was something he still wasn't used too and the mention of Mad-Eye had him slightly worried. He heard a few things about the man and what he heard he didn't like seeing as he wanted to remain hidden for the time being.

"I'll go finish up dinner, Mr. Potter, you and my husband should chat in the study. Nymphadora put your trunk in your room. Dinner will be done soon." Andromeda said leaving Harry's field of view.

"Don't call me that!" Nymphie shouted. Harry could hear the sharp thud as her trunk slammed against each stair as she dragged it angrily to her room.

Ted sighed, "I swear she agitates her on purpose."

"I heard that Ted." Andromeda retorted.

"Maybe we should find someplace quieter to talk." Ted said blushing after being heard by his wife. Harry nodded, following him up the stairs.

When Harry entered the study, he had to stop in amazement as numerous pieces of parchment littered and flew around the room. Enormous stacks of parchment cluttered the large desk in the middle of the room with a few sitting on the floor around it. If it wasn't for the carpets strong contrasting maroon hue, Harry would have thought the floor was made up of parchment as well. Instead, it was quite clear that the floor was almost completely covered in documents with small gaps revealing the carpet beneath.

The large room was surrounded by numerous bookshelves, half of which carried stacks of parchment and left Harry wondering if Mr. Tonks should be introduced to the concept of a filing cabinet,

"Sorry bout the mess. You've caused me quite the hassle this year." Ted explained moving some stacks around so Harry could have a place to sit. Getting a better look at the large guest chair in the room Harry realized there were even more stacks stationed on it which he was working on clearing off.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble, sir, but I don't know what I did." Harry politely replied now wondering how much of these papers were in regard to himself.

"Don't concern yourself with it Harry. If I'm honest with you, I only agreed to have you over despite the risks because of my wife's words against inaction. Well... her words and because Gringotts 'requested' I do so. If anyone found you're here, our little family could be charged with both bloodline theft and kidnapping. Possibly worse." Ted explained.

Harry nodded slightly having not realized how significant the actions he took to ensure his escape had on Tonks and her family.

Harry knew they could get into serious trouble and Tonks could be forbidden from becoming an Auror if they found out. Truth be told, in hindsight, had he cared or thought deeply enough of the consequences of his wish he would have known. However, like Ted had just explained, the benefits for Harry outweighed the risks in his own mind.

Still, this knowledge only made Harry respect Ted more, as well as hold deeper gratitude for the risks he was willing to endure for his own selfishness.

"Well, I guess that means I need to hurry up my own plans for procuring my own residence so I can avoid troubling you and yours."

Ted simply nodded at this leaving Harry to believe he was really paying attention to him at that moment. "First things first. I would like to begin explaining why in detail my wife and I agreed to 'have you over' for the summer at my daughters' request." Ted began crossing his fingers over his desk as he established himself in his working chair. He gestured for Harry to take a seat.

The air of his professionalism weighed heavily in the air as he calmly sized up Harry in his seat across from his desk.

Taking the seat given and recently cleared Harry nodded and waited for Ted to direct their conversation.

"I would like you to confirm some things for me with a simple yes, no, or can't say. Know that your answers will be held with the same confidence you would expect from talking with a goblin in Gringotts." Ted began.

The goblin-like tone and commanding order left Harry perplexed until he realized why the man spoke to him as such. "You're working for Gringotts then?"

Ted hid his surprise and smiled. "Yes, specifically, they hired me as a legal consultant to review your records and accounts. Mind you it's been difficult since they won't allow me access to your accounts summaries, however, that is to be expected."

Harry nodded in agreement. If goblins were one thing, it was stubborn and difficult. No one else was better equipped to guard another's wealth. Even if their motives for doing so wasn't actually in their best interests.

"Let's make this quick so we can join the others for dinner." Ted said. When Harry nodded his agreement, Tonks began without holding back.

"Are you an Obscurial?" Ted asked bluntly. To his surprise, Harry didn't so much as flinch at the very secret and private question being asked.

"Yes."

"Were you placed in the custody of your relative's ten, almost eleven years ago?" Tonks continued with no hesitation at Harry's answer.

"Yes."

"Were you informed of your heritage during your upbringing there?"

"No."

"So, you knew nothing of your wealth, property, or any finances you possessed via your parents passing?"

"Yes."

Ted paused to think a bit before he slowly asked, "Did anyone tell you during that time you were a wizard?"

"No."

"Did you know you were a wizard?"

"I knew I was different"

"When did you learn of your heritage?"

"About the time of my eleventh birthday. After I became an Obscurial."

Ted paused to think about this, Processing the order of events he had just learned. Continuing he asked, "This ties into a previous answer but I want to make sure I understand this right. Have you ever received an account summary from Gringotts?"

"No."

Ted face hardened.

"Have you seen your parents will?"

Harry considered saying yes but paused for a moment which confused Ted. He knew that Harry was shown it during his first visit.

Slowly Harry answered, "I've viewed what was believed to be their will."

"That's not a yes, no, I can't say Mr. Potter."

"It is the answer though." Harry replied.

Ted blinked and replied after some thought, "You don't believe the will shown was real?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure. I have reason to doubt."

"Can you tell me what that reason is?" Ted asked.

Harry shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I said it."

Ted looked at Harry before nodding. "In that case please tell me the truth as best you can all the same."

He held up his hand before Harry could object. "Even if the reason is outrageous. If it is the truth there will be evidence supporting it in your explanation. With proper reasoning, anyone can discern truth from a lie."

Harry hesitated and dropped his mental blocks to take in Ted's intentions. To his relief and appreciation, Ted Tonks was honest in his sincerity, desiring nothing other than to know the truth.

Harry continued to contemplate if he should tell him about his encounter with Quirrell? If he did it might reveal too much about his capabilities. His skill in magic as well as his mental prowess in particular. The former he could glaze over pretty easily but the latter might be too telling. Then again this was a prime chance for him. A chance for someone to believe and help him. Harry knew gathering friends and allies was something he'd need to take up eventually, and here was someone that could very well be his first, a prime opportunity. Taking the plunge Harry held his breath. The risk was worth it.

Ted Tonks was already well linked with Gringotts and was already working on helping him and had been working on solving the situation revolving around his account. The risk was well worth taking.

"I encountered the shade of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at Hogwarts who was possessing a Teacher and after I read his mind, I learned my mother might not be dead, or at least she did not die by his hands." Harry said rapidly in a single breath.

Ted blinked blankly for a few minutes, Harry holding in a breath all the while. Ted was wrapping his head around what Harry said.

Ted made to quickly shoot down the statement but held his tongue to calmly rationalize Harry's statement. His mind a flood of questions leading into each other. He read You-know-who's mind? His mother might be alive? He read You-know-who's mind? As in Legilimency? You-know-who's?

Realizing there was a simple means of confirming the validity of his statement Tonks looked back at Harry.

"You're a Legilimens?" Ted asked.

Harry nodded shyly. "A natural... one... I think. The book only explained a little."

"And Occlumency?" Ted asked. Harry nodded again.

"Perfect." Ted muttered. What better way to start believing in the impossible then with something that could be proven?

"Might I test your barriers?" He asked. Harry immediately tensed with uncertainty, unsure if he should allow him to. Seeing his uncertainty Ted explained, "Let me rephrase. If you're skilled enough to overcome You-Know-Who, then you should be able to create a space for me to enter without allowing me to intrude upon your memories. If you can't permit me too then that's fine. We'll simply move to find another solution and we shall forget I asked."

Harry blinked in understanding along with a small nod. The man simply wished to enter the mindscape he created to confirm he wasn't lying. A simple yet effective way of discerning truth from a hint of honesty. Just as a hint of truth can make a lie believable, it is easier to believe the far-fetched if it has a hint of believability within it.

Closing his eyes Harry focused on his mindscape. Inside, the library, Gryffindor's Dormitory, and the seventh floor were locked down. Each, a location where he stored his own memories. Reopening his eyes when he was finished Harry nodded, indicating he was ready.

At that time Andromeda walked in and watched her Husband enter Harry's mind. What should have taken a second or five to confirm, lasted three minutes. When Ted returned to his own awareness he was stupefied.

"Dear?" Andromeda asked, causing Ted to snap to. She was still in the doorway staring at the two who were particularly silent.

With a cough Ted regained his footing. "Yes... um dinner. Right." He looked at Harry with astonishment and admiration. "Come Harry. Let's continue this after dinner. Tonks will be throwing a fit if we hold her up for too long." He said with a hint of mirth.

"I will not!" Tonks shouted from down the stairs.

Harry smirked and agreed. Following Ted's lead, they went downstairs. Harry, guided by Ted, made their way to the sitting room where Harry saw Tonks tapping her foot impatiently. "See what I mean?" Ted whispered sparking a smile from Harry. Tonks looked like a house-elf after getting a double workload with praise.

"I'm starving." Tonks complained.

"Settle down." Ted chuckled. Gesturing Harry to sit in on the couch next to Tonks. Harry sat down, which Tonks falling down next to him excitedly. When they did a pork roast with mashed potatoes and pumpkin juice appeared on the coffee table.

"I hope you don't mind dear," Andromeda said, waking into the room with a soft glance towards Harry. "Eating in the sitting room always feels more... homely."

"I don't mind. It's actually really nice. Better than... well... home I guess." Harry got out. The mood fell, dying slightly as it did.

Ted and Andromeda shared a look while Tonks looked at Harry, patting his back as she struggled to swallow a large helping of potatoes.

"Ted, you were staring pretty intently there. Mind telling me what you were doing?" Andromeda said trying to change the mood.

"Oh." Ted muttered putting down his bowl of Pork. He moved it slightly so that the carrots were hidden from view. "Just exploring Mr. Potter's, mindscape."

Andromeda nearly choked on the Pumpkin juice she was drinking. "Mindscape? As in Occlumency? That kind of mindscape?"

Ted grinned proudly like a man who just learned his son was a genius. "Yes. Exactly like that."

Andromeda and Tonks stared at Harry. "You have a mindscape developed Mr. Potter?" Andromeda asked shocked, knowing exactly how much work went into making such a thing.

"Please call me Harry and um... yes I guess?" Harry said with uncertainty. He wasn't sure what they were exactly referring to. He assumed they were referring to the mental image of Hogwarts that he made whenever he meditated but he never recalled it ever being called that. There was a Chinese term for it that Harry never learned but he was wondering if mindscape was the English term for the practice of construction one's mind.

He essentially pulled Tonks into his mindscape but to him, it was just another barrier to protect his mind from intruders. The mindscape that mimicked Hogwarts was in essence just another deference to protect his mind. At least it was to his knowledge.

Andromeda looked at Ted. She doubted Harry was skilled in Occlumency but she had no reason to doubt her husband. "How developed is he for someone self-taught.

Ted laughed a chuckle filled with mirth. "Harry is a natural Occlumens. He could probably give Hogwarts tours within his mind as it is."

"Is that true? You have a fully established mindscape?" Andromeda sputtered disbelievingly.

Harry nodded shyly in acknowledgement of what he assumed was what they were referring too.

Andromeda stared with a mix of awe and intrigue. Glancing at Tonks, Harry was surprised to see a look of ceaselessness on her face. Why did she look so confused? Harry wondered if she didn't know anything about occlumency. It was possible since as far as Harry knew there were no books on occlumency in the library at Hogwarts. The Newt year sections were out of his reach since he was a first-year so Harry just figured it was taught later.

Were there no books present for sixth or seventh-year students either?

Thinking about it, Harry couldn't recall spotting any books on Occlumency even in the forbidden section of the library either. Sure, he hadn't snuck a look at every book but it did lead credence to the question of if any existed in the first place.

Then it hit him like a Bludger. Harry found himself subconsciously grinding his teeth as the answer became almost too obvious.

Dumbledore, why did it always lead back to that man. Snape and Albus were both skilled in Legilimency and Harry knew they were working closely together. And Snape didn't hesitate to try reading his mind during his first class. Legitimacy was useful in gathering information. What better way to gather that info than to remove any knowledge on how to defend oneself from said method? Harry wasn't the only person to notice Tonks's confusion.

"Tonks? Is something wrong?" Ted asked drawing their attention to the graduate.

"Um... yeah. I don't think they touch on it at Hogwarts. What is an Occlumens?" Tonks said causing Andromeda to gasp.

"What do you mean? Don't they teach you about Occlumency and Legilimency in school? They should have started teaching it in your sixth-year DADA classes." Andromeda said.

"I don't think they do." Harry spoke up. "As far as the library is concerned, I couldn't find any information on Occlumency in the library at Hogwarts. I only know what I read up in Guide to Advanced Occlumency which I got in Diagon Alley before school." Harry added in.

"This is the first I've heard of it." Tonks repeated.

Andromeda was growing red in the face. You could almost see the fumes billowing out of her ears. "What do you mean! This is outrageous. How are you meant to defend yourselves from a Legilimency attack if you know nothing about it?" She shouted in outrage.

Ted placed a calming hand on hers. "Inside voice dear." he said before directing himself to Harry, "And what made you buy such a book?"

"I picked it up because I knew nothing about it. I didn't know anything about magic so I just bought it so I could learn more." Harry answered honestly. In truth, he wanted to know if there was a difference between Occlumency and the Chinese meditation methods he already knew. Unfortunately, the book was a wasted purchase. The two were identical in function. Turned out he already knew Occlumency completely just not what it was called.

"So, what is it?" Tonks asked insistence dripping off her demanding tone.

"Occlumency is one of the mind arts, the field of magic revolving around the mind.

It is the act of closing off one's mind against Legilimency. An Occlumens can reject the invasion of another from entering their mind. A master, however, can make protections that can lure, even trap an attacker in their mind by manifesting an image or place of great power. Such images are called mindscapes and are very rare." Andromeda explained.

Ted nodded. "Harry here, when tested with a probe, already had a very potent defense and left me under the assumption that he was very skilled. Based on what he claimed I was of the belief he already had an image for his own mindscape."

He turned to stare promisingly at Harry. "And Harry here has created a very realistic mindscape which means he is indeed very skilled at Occlumency." Ted added providing greater context.

Harry blushed in embarrassment as Tonks looked at him both impressed and like he was a new chew toy. "So Harry can give tours of Hogwarts in his head?" she said grinning evilly.

"Only if you ask nicely." Harry said causing Ted to laugh and Andromeda to smack Tonks disapprovingly.

Tonks was confused by why her mother did this but didn't raise a fuss seeing the laughter behind Harry's blank look.

The rest of dinner went by chaotically. Most of it involved the loving relationship of Andromeda fighting with Tonks to behave.

Afterwards Harry, as he did with Ted, pulled and guided Andromeda and Tonks into his mind. The two ladies were in awe of the accuracy of his image of Hogwarts within his mind. The school, while empty having little of his mind placed within it, was even more radiant because of his own image. Its true image. A topic that was of great interest for both Tonks and Andromeda.

After their merry tour, Andromeda took her daughter to teach her about the mind arts personally, leaving Ted and Harry to return to business.

While they traveled up the stairs Ted pulled Harry back to his study and looked at him with a professional gaze. Once again Harry was sitting under the eye of scrutiny but this time it was for his benefit.

He sat there quietly as he thought. Making up his mind having viewed the facts. Ted asked Harry, "So, you believe your mother is alive, after surviving You-Know-Who's attack. From which you were picked up by Dumbledore. Taken under his care and placed with your relatives for ten years of your life. Am I correct in this?" Ted asked.

Harry nodded, "For the most part. I don't know if my mother is alive, only that Voldyshorts didn't kill her."

Ted chuckled, "Voldyshorts... that's a good name for him. I should remember that one." He leaned forward focusing on Harry. "Tell me Harry, what do you want to do?" he asked in a more serious tone.

Harry hesitated but slowly collected his thoughts. He wasn't sure what the man was seeking to learn but Harry knew his answer regardless. "I want to live. I want to live my life freely, not being manipulated by someone else or under the threat of someone trying to harm me or my friends. I want to learn about magic, about myself and my parents. And if they are alive, why I've had to suffer for the last ten years with my relatives."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ted asked.

"First I'm hoping to establish myself in secret. I already have a stable income set up and I planned to get working further by selling a few potions I've made and additional investments. Afterwards I'd procure a place of residence, get it unplotted, and ensure it can't be found. And for the remainder of the summer I would fulfill my agreement to help Tonks prepare for the Auror exams."

Ted just stared blankly at Harry.

Harry's answer was far more mature than Ted was expecting. How much suffering did this child endure to make him like this. However, Harry's answer was just what he needed. "In that case Harry would you join me at Gringotts this weekend? Secretly of course." Ted asked. "If I'm right the answers you want lays there, hidden from us. With your permission and your trust, we might be able to peel away the lies that are concealing the truth."

"Lies?" Harry asked.

Ted nodded. "There is evidence that suggests that something is amiss. As much as I would like to believe Albus Dumbledore is doing the right thing, he is the only one capable of producing the inconsistencies within your account." Ted started pulling forth a folder consisting of all the abnormalities he found in Harry's account summarized and organized. "This is just a summary but have a look."

Harry agreed and began reading. Ted sat on edge ready to answer Harry's thinking, thinking he wouldn't understand the importance of what he had found. The implications of what he possibly found.

Silently he sat and was surprised when Harry didn't ask a single question instead simply placing the folder of parchment down. "Is Dumbledore looking for something?" Harry asked.

Ted, although surprised, hid his shock well. "That is what I think." Ted said. "It is unusual behavior if nothing else. Aside from pulling out funds for your relatives to raise you, there are multiple withdrawals that were immediately returned. The longest withdrawal lasted only three days before all the gallons drawn were returned."

"Any chance the money place back is faked?" Harry asked.

"Not possible," Ted responded. "What's more Gringotts has informed me that the money returned was the very same gallons withdrawn. It is odd however since that average time between withdrawals is two hours."

"So, the three days one was an outlier." Harry acknowledged to himself.

Ted nodded in confirmation. "Banking wise nothing is wrong with it, but the Goblins are in agreement that something is off in regard to all of this. I've been in charge of trying to figure out what Albus is up too and for the life of me I can't even begin to figure it out."

"This is why you agreed to let Tonks smuggling me out of Kings Cross?" Harry asked.

Harry looked over the sheets and noticed what Tonks already had. There was a pattern in the withdrawals but it was limited to the method. Time wise they appeared at random.

Harry concluded, "Anything I can do to help… I want to know what Albus is up too." Looking down at the parchment Harry firmly gaze at the numbers. "Albus abandoned me to the fate of my relatives. Now I learn he's doing something with the legacy my parents left me. I want to know what he's up to Mr. Tonks. Anything I can do to help, I'll do it."

Ted nodded. "Fraud, theft, manipulation of authority, abuse of authority, line theft, neglect, and several other acts disregarding the protection and support of a political minor. I'm not sure what Albus is doing but this behavior is abnormal to say the least and very suspicious. Hopefully I'm overthinking it, but it is possible we could get him on all of those charges and perhaps even more, though theft and fraud are more speculator at the moment then concrete."

"Political minor?" Harry asked, not familiar with the term.

"Oh..." Ted stumbled out. "A political minor is what an individual is called when they are a potential heir to a lost family. It holds a great deal of significance both for the Ministry and Gringotts."

"Because heirs to lost bloodlines means the return of a noble bloodline and the wealth that comes with it? Economic and magical right?" Harry confirmed.

"Yes. You catch on quickly." Ted said chuckling lightly. "Right now, legally, we kidnapped you from your guardians. Having you here puts us in a lot of risk. However, there are three reasons why my wife and I believed it was worth the risk."

Lifting his fingers, he listed them out. "First, in our culture, it is our responsibility to ensure Obscurials are not born, and in good conscious my wife and I couldn't leave you in the hands of those that would do such harm after we learned about it from our daughter. In a way it is our moral duty to give you shelter from them. Second, I was hired to sort out the evidence of illegal activity in your account and as such by extension makes me your employer by proxy. By having you here and having your permission we can hopefully gain enough access to finally understand the odd nature of your account. "

Harry held up his hand gesturing for Ted to stop. "What do you suspect is going on?" Based on his wording Harry was sure Ted had a theory as to what was going on between his account and Dumbledore who he knew was in charge of it. The old manipulative bastard couldn't possibly keep his hands to himself, not with what likely still lay in the vaults of his family.

"I don't wish to proclaim false suspicions, but I am of the belief that Dumbledore is trying to gain access to your family vault. For what reason I can't say, nor can I prove it." Ted stated. Harry nodded in understanding. It was the reason he hadn't simply shouted it to the world, 'Dumbledore is a bastard'. Nothing was ever concrete, and the man was a political nightmare to work against.

The man was a puppeteer. He manipulated others to act for him willingly so nothing could be traced back to himself. It was how he operated back then too and made it difficult to pin anything on the man. As the Bright Lord the bastard was hard to find and pin down. Harry was beginning to pick up that it was more his nature rather than something he gained after his rise to power.

"You said there were three things." Harry said to which Ted flushed slightly as he scratched his head.

"It has to do with Lily, your Mother." Ted said a morbid and sad look in his eye. "We... I feel guilty for letting you suffer as you have all these years. I don't know how much you have suffered but I know that if I did nothing now and didn't offer you my support, I would never be able to look Lily in the eyes when I see her again. That and my wife would leave me on the couch indefinitely." He said adding a joke to lighten the mood.

"You knew my Mum?" Harry asked surprised to which raised Ted's thin lips into a slight smirk.

"I did. She was an odd one. Charming, graceful, loud. Talented beyond words and stubborn. God, she was stubborn." Ted said reminiscing with a wistful look on his face. Harry and Ted's attention was drawn to the door as Andromeda laughed lightly at Ted. "Care to elaborate on that dear?"

Ted flush red and worry glazed over his eyes slightly. "Umm... well I... I mean she was, wasn't she. Magically talented in both Charms and Potions. If there was a spell to be used, she used it creatively."

Andromeda merely chuckled. "You forget I was friends with her too, long before we got married." she said knowingly. She focused on her husband gleefully as he shuffled uncomfortably under her scrutiny. "But talking about Harry's mothers love life is giving away a bit much don't you think, regardless of how wonderfully the woman was."

Ted only managed to sputter out his retort as he flushed a deep red. "T-that's not what I meant at all."

Harry went pink as well which drew Andromeda into a fit of laughter.

Andromeda continued chuckling at her husband's distress as she turned her attention to Harry. "All the same, your mother was a wonderful woman. Smart, Bright, and was kind to everyone who showed kindness. And yes, she was quite stubborn."

A sly smile grew on her face, "Or perhaps rather then stubborn, persistent is more accurate." She added. An embarrassed blush crossing Ted's face followed by Harry's own at the implications of what Andromeda said.

Harry nodded as he tried not to think about the hinted shenanigans his Mother might have been up to in the past. A slight evil grin flourished inside him as he thought of all the fun he could do teasing her about her supposed talent.

Assuming she was alive at least.

Andromeda must have seen something because she shook her head at him. "You're just like my daughter. She gets that same look in her eye when she's plotting something too."

Before Harry could say anything, he was drawn into Andromeda's smile. The warmth and kindness it conveyed were both familiar and totally foreign to him. Something he wished he had but knew not what it was. "Head to your room and get some sleep. We'll be very busy tomorrow. I'll want to give you a physical just to be safe side before we head out and then we need to get you to Gringotts quietly and unnoticed which means early in the morning." she said. "Now go on, get to bed."

With gentle shoves and kind hands on his shoulders, Harry was directed out of the room. "Go on dear, it's at the end of the hall on the left." With a smile and nod in response, Andromeda accepted his quiet understanding and closed the door. Behind her eyes, Harry swore he saw a look of unease. It made her smile seemed forced like she was trying to mask a deeply etched regret.

Once out of the room Harry made his way to the guest room where his trunk resided. The room was well furnished and lined with tapestries of dark green with gold embroidering. Flowers and druidic markings were etched in elaborate patterns. Most of which were incorrectly made or out of order. Several letters in the patterns also were either out of place or fake. Collapsing on the four-poster bed Harry distanced himself from these observations. Silently he curled up into a ball on the bed as he tried to settle his nerves.

Slowly he drifted into a silent slumber, but it was anything but sound. The room was too unfamiliar and large as he felt himself drift hopelessly in the vastness of his surroundings.

As he visited the world of dreams, Harry drifted into memories. The manipulations of Albus Dumbledore. The warped world he failed to die in. The death of Ginny, cursed and shot on the podium. Hermione crumbling in his arms. The realization and awakening of his self after becoming an Obscurial. Learning that his mother might be alive.

Yes, in the hazy drifting of sleep, Harry recalled the memories of his mother. Harry watched again and again as his mother was brutally attacked and cursed, Voldemort standing over her. Writhing on the ground she lay, alive, defiant, braking. Finally, she collapsed, and Harry saw a flash of green and fell into the darkness crashing into a woodworking bench he was very familiar and intimate with. It was still covered with his own paint and still smelled of iron.

A massive shadow of fat loomed ahead of him. An assortment of tools lay on the leg of the bench. A crowbar, a hammer, a clamp press. He couldn't move. A crate of green as grass china shattered to bits showed Harry what he would be reliving. It was this dream again. He could handle this one he told himself as the shadow's arm fell down out of his view with a shuddering smash.

Forehand, left hand, three bones. Fingers mostly.

Harry stayed silent. Harry didn't move. A mirror lay before him and Harry saw his mother's defiant eyes.

Backhand, left hand two bones, light haemorrhage.

Harry wondered if he had those same eyes once upon a time.

Forehand, left forearm, a bruise. Internal bleeding? Possible fracture. Harry did know. He didn't care. He would be fine come morning.

Harry looked into the mirror. It no longer showed his mother. It showed his eyes. Dim green emerald eyes bland and empty, passive. Nothing was to be gained from fighting it. He was always patient, he could wait it out. That's right he had waited for death for so long. This was nothing.

Backhand, left forearm again. He felt sprinkles of pricking. Comminuted fracture?

His mother had returned and she looked at him painfully. Emerald eyes glazed wet with tears. His chest felt tight, he couldn't breathe.

Forehand, right hand.

His chest was convulsing in silent cries. The image of his mother suffering in his place.

Backhand, right forearm.

The shadows words of insult born of his failure to handle the plates soundless on the still air. Harry's eyes blinked close. He couldn't look at his Mother's image.

Forehand. Backhand. Forehand. Backhand.

Harry opened his eyes. Amber and chestnut brown eyes stared at him. A face stared at him slit in half. Ember burning fiery red hair fell loosely on the left and bush brown chestnut on the right. The eyes staring in kind on their respective sides.

The cold touch of the clamp press felt nice on his numb pointer finger.

His chest was crushing his lungs and his blood ran burning cold. He couldn't tell if his blood was boiling or it had gone cold. His tongue felt dry.

He couldn't feel his pointer finger, his ring finger rested coldly between metal. Amber and chestnut together stared at him. He watched helplessly as they took lay were he did. He wasn't in the mirror. He wasn't in pain. They were. His hand burned painfully for the first time.

His right hand was now numb.

Ginny first. Fiery red dripped a single stream of tears from painless hollow eyes before the life vanished.

His left hand soon followed.

Hermione followed. Chestnut brown started at him, not to blame himself. They too went hollow and lifeless.

Harry's eyes grew. Shot wide open the eyes no longer hollow appeared defiant, lively as they stared at the hulking mass of flesh, cast in shadows. Lily's eyes staring defiantly at the man from a broken and beaten body. The eyes stared at him as the world crumbled to dust, shattering apart as if made of shattered stained-glass panels.

A single thought resonating in his mind, No more.

Harry was sweating. He could feel his body swimming adrift, weightless. His body wasn't responding. It hurt. This wasn't like before. It didn't bother him before. His arms were now burning. The sensation traveling up his arms from the tips of broken fingers. It encroached upon every inch of his body. First his shoulders, up his neck and down his chest, along his cheeks and waist, all the way down to his toes and the crown of his head. Sweat permeated profusely, his breathing choked on within his throat.

"Harry!"

Harry shot up fully awake in his bed. It was quiet and Harry, aside from his uncomfortable state, was confused.

He was sitting in a pool of sweat. His skin stuck to him with a pasty resiliency, both dry and clammy. Beneath that his nerves ached, firing off sporadically.

Still reeling from his dream Harry was left sitting alone in the silence as he wondered what had happened. Pulling himself together and out of his bed. Harry contemplated that fact that for the first time ever, he hadn't just awakened from his nightmare. He completely conquered it and he had no idea how he did it.

Pushing the realization aside Harry collected a shirt and pair of pants and briefs. Something simple for a basic workout. Still sweating he needed some fresh air to work of his heightened state, his pulse still pounding in his ears.

As he put them on, Harry stopped to think about his situation. Taking the no long clean cloth off and putting them back Harry cursed as he pulled out a new set of clean socks, pants, shirts and knickers.

So long as he was hiding, he couldn't risk leaving the house for a jog and he couldn't work out in the private home of another without disrupting the others inside the house. Settling for clean clothes and a shower. Harry hoped the Tonks family wouldn't mind him using theirs without asking first.

He certainly needed one.

It didn't take him long to find the shower and Harry let the hot water flow over him. The droplets, cold to the touch on his body, stung comfortingly upon contact with his skin. Harry could barely open his eyes, but this wasn't strange. He always had trouble opening his eyes after nightmares like that.

Especially after reliving memories revolving his uncle. The only difference this time was that his chest still felt tight. Oxygen burned his throat but aside from that everything else was as he had come to expect.

As Harry ended his shower, fully drenched, Harry couldn't see the steam emanating off of him as it mixed in with the humid air from the hot shower.

It was only then that he realized that something else was very different this morning.

His limbs burned him from within, feeling hot to the touch and scorchingly painful with each step.

Concerned, Harry started another shower in hopes he was just overheating. Harry set the water to be colder and stepped back in, his mind just as foggy as the bathroom itself.

The droplets burned upon his skin, but his muscles danced under it. The tense and pain easing ever so slightly with each passing minute. Even as his limbs burned worse, overall Harry felt refreshed. Liberated.

His body trembled slightly as scars and ancient wounds made themselves apparent.

Turning the knob off, Harry stepped out of the shower again.

Harry wiped the mirror free of the concealing dew to reveal hollow green eyes looked back into his.

His old eyes.

Harry blinked for a moment his arm responding on instinct. The lights flickered and faded as a wind surged from Harry. Panic and pain, fresh in his mind coursed through his hand. Looking down Harry retracted his hand. Splinters of glass fell out of his clenched fingers as blood flowed out of his exposed knuckles. The pain was minimal, something he was used too. Harry's hand flexed open causing some glass to fall out of his flesh while others dug deeper into his skin.

Harry looked up at the mirror. It was gone, completely shattered. The remaining fragments reflected his emerald eyes back at him, haunted but full of life. Harry caught up with his breath, his chest heaving and taking in huge lungfuls of air. The fragments slowly lost their sheen and the polish as the misty air coated the remaining mirror once more.

Calming down and unsure of what was happening to him Harry took an easy breath to settle himself.

Harry pulled the few fragments of mirror from his hand. Now that his eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness. The light that was on above him burning out by the sudden wave of magic that followed his punch on the mirror.

With each fragment plucked, another fragment of glass would bounce off of the floor as it fell from his hand. Once his hand was free of glass Harry distancing himself from the mirror his back thumping against the wall. He fell, his back glided down softening the landing as he pulled his legs in his hands clench tight and resting against his face. His blood was still warm but was quickly hardening.

His sudden panic attack was slowly settling as he rationalized that he hadn't turned.

"I'm not him. Not yet. I'm still me. I'm still here. I came back... I-I have a reason to live. They're alive. Both of them. Everyone's alive. I haven't lost anything yet. Not yet. I... yet? Yet?" Harry chanted to himself, reassuring himself. However, that looming thought haunted him. They weren't dead yet, but someday they would be. That he would lose them again.

"Damn," Harry grumbled out. "Why am I falling to pieces now? I've had nightmares before, why is this one hitting me so hard?" Harry complained. Was it the thought of his parents? The chance that she was still alive? No, that wasn't it. If it was then he would have suffered shortly after he encountered Voldemort.

No, Harry thought. He wasn't struggling with his suffering. He had endured and ignored it many times before. The reason he was struggling now was because in the back of his mind he had embraced hope. Hope that his mother was alive. Hope for a reunited family with those he had lost. Hope that one day his mask of pain, his indifference could finally be abandoned.

Little did he know, that very mask was already being replaced by an inkling of hope. And somewhere in his mind, Harry had accepted it. In his act of defiance Harry accepted himself and in turn, broke one of the fragments within himself. His subconscious reluctance to free himself was now banished by hope. And with it, the limiters that masked his person.

Harry sat there quietly in reflection. Hidden in the steam from his shower Harry quietly trembled fearing his own return. His limbs still ached and burned, his chest still tight. However, the pain of his hand and heart stung more. So much so that when he finally fell asleep sitting there, Harry hadn't noticed that as the pained died down, scars and wounds healed by time slowly began to appear as if fresh and new upon his skin.

* * *

Chapter 2 is on its way. May get sidelined as momentum steamrolls me through 3 though. I'm on a serious roll right now.


	22. Chapter 22 :: Spotting A Dragon's Tail

Hope you enjoy. Not-beta'd but will be soon.

* * *

Book II :: Chapter 2 :: Spotting A Dragon's Tail

* * *

Nymphadora awoke that morning with the closest thing to a hangover one who had not drunk the night before could manage. Odd, considering how her day went the evening before.

Getting up she looked around and stretched out only to knock over a lamp which she managed to catch before it broke upon the ground.

Getting up she moved about sluggishly, still half-drunk from slumber. Slowly the events of the previous day came back to her and brought a sloppy, giddy smile to her face.

Her arguably closest friend was with them. For an entire summer she wouldn't be alone, and the more she thought of that the more excited she felt inside.

No more lonely summer days with just her parents and an empty house. No more boring days of reading, slaking, and rotting upon the couch. No more needed to sneak out of the house and risk being caught because she was becoming stir crazy indoors.

Today marked the first day of her summer adventures with Harry Potter. Today marked the first step of her becoming an Auror. Today was the first step to her winning her freedom and stepping out into the open world without concern.

Even in her drowsy state, Tonks couldn't help but feel excitement burning passionately, excitedly within her.

While she was fully aware that he had several problems to deal with as well as several big plans he wanted to complete that summer before going back to Hogwarts, the fact that at least for a few hours he would be with her made everything more exciting. Plus the fact that he was going to help her prepare for the Auror exams had her beyond excited.

Settling down Tonks reminded herself that first she needed to pass the Auror Recruitment Exams first. Before she could apply herself to being an Auror and enter into their training program to become one, she first had to prep herself for the practical which was her biggest concern. That meant plenty of time challenging herself physically in a practical application.

This meant practical time with Harry, who would help her as her own personal dummy.

Her mind stumbled for a moment as she remembered that Harry was a personal dummy who just so happened to be a natural talent and skilled duelist who could reflect her spell at her as easily as he took a breath.

While she knew that Harry was very different from other kids, she wasn't disillusioned at how talented Harry himself was. This though didn't dishearten her much. Training with Harry, she knew she'd be able to get a decent workout and would definitely be prepared for whatever came next.

After all, Harry was skilled enough for it, plus, if she admitted it to herself, she had yet to successful land so much as a single spell on him.

Hopefully training with him would rub some of that Potter invulnerability off on her.

Stumbling drowsily down the hallway towards the bathroom Tonks looked lazily outside, the rain was pouring heavily on the tattered windows. It hit hard, making a sharp sound with each drop landing on fragmented glass. Each drop hitting as if to break in and shatter slightly warm yet chilled interior.

As a car outside rushed by, the light reflecting off the glass and rain shimmered a vivid green in Tonks eyes for a brief moment. Just long enough for her memory to dislodge another recollection.

One that caused a shiver to pass over her.

While excited to have a practical training buddy, and one that treated her as an equal, there was one other thing she was both excited and fearful to experience. Seeing Harry serious for the first time. Tonks both worried over and wanted to see, a Harry Potter, who pulled out all the stops.

On top of being a quick learner, Tonks knew that if he didn't hold back then, with his help and a bit of proper observation and note taking on her end, she'd be guaranteed to pass the recruitment test. If she could pull off the stunts that he seemed capable of achieving, there was no way she wouldn't pass.

ON the flip side, she feared that seeing another side of him, the side that she had caught glimpse ever now and then, would change their relationship. She knew there was more to him, that she had not seen it yet. The darkness that lingered within Harry Potter. She had seen its shadow, yes, but not the abyss itself.

The thought caused another chill to pass over her as well as a sudden rush of heat as she remembered Harry's eyes that one time. That one time she saw his true face and coldness. The only time she caught a sight of the shadow of his true capabilities. Those eyes she saw only once, the seriousness that held behind them a coldness and practicality that burned away everything.

Those eyes that seemed to burn away and disregard all things. That looked not at pride, honor, glory, or dignity.

The rush of heat became too great and a shiver and rush, flushed through her loins. Tonks stood there shivering and blushing as she let herself go while standing in her own house just thinking about a kid six years her junior.

Continuing her way towards her morning shower Tonks could only hope that a quick shower would clear her mind and maybe even provide cover for her itch. Unfortunately, that meant having to navigate through the hallway at an ungodly hour she would have usually spent in her bed.

To make the journey which required her to be silent, lest she wake the other up, she also had to navigate it in the dark. Apparently, the charms that lit and unlit the halls were also bust and once she reached the bathroom, she found that the charms there too were broken.

A greater unease washed over her which she flatly ignored. To drowsy to care and too excited to take notice, Tonks ignored the fact that the magic of the house wasn't acting properly.

Upon entering she simply figured her mother had already taken a shower and mucked up the lighting at some point. Not the most logical of explanations but it rolled in her mind, aided and supported by the copious amounts of steam lingering in the bathroom.

Still, it was a bloody sauna, and that fact was certainly not helping her mood or her thoughts as the warmth was only making her more uncomfortable and distracted. It was way too early for any of this. The steam and humidity did add to the thin coat of sweat that now began to glisten down her mature form as she stripped down in preparation for her shower.

Taking a step forward Tonks hissed as she cut her foot on a shard of glass that lingered on the ground. She hissed out in pain again as while moving she stepped down on another which this time punctured her vulnerable flesh.

It was at this moment Tonks's mind awakened fully enough to click into place and take notice of the oddities surrounding her.

The oddities that lingered in the back of her mind now stood at the forefront.

She wasn't a morning person by any stretch of the imagination. To her, everyone should just agree to wake up at twelve and be done with it. Stepping on the glass shard had spun up her internal clock to well past four in the afternoon. The combination of shock and sudden pain was enough for her to not only wake up, but also realize that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

The charms on the house were shot. The house had lost its warm homey feeling that was supported by several charms. There were no broom cleaning the hallways and the lights weren't igniting when she walked up to them.

Hell, the most absurd thing was the fact that she woke up herself. She never woke up before the sun rose and especially not during such gloomy weather. On a day like today, Tonks was sure if left alone she would normally sleep through the entire day.

Nothing made sense. Too many normal things were not present, and a rising sense of foreboding was eating away at her. Like she had noticed something but had yet to consciously recognize it.

At first her mind retreated to her previous assessment. That it was her mums doing, but that couldn't be right.

A quick wave of her wand and her spell told Tonks that it was nearly six in the morning. Her mother said they were likely to leave before breakfast. That was usually around eight. Her mum probably wasn't even awake right now. If she was, she'd be trying to go back to sleep like she would have done if not for her excitement bubbling within her.

It was possible that her mother awoke early but her mum was a stickler for the house being kept in order. Aside from usually working from home, Andromeda loved keeping the house's atmosphere in a warm and accepting state, almost obsessively so.

Try as she might Tonks couldn't rationalize her mom going through the house or bathroom without first fixing up the lights and the self cleaning brooms. It just wasn't the women's style.

It was when her mind started to hit full steam and awaken completely that with another step and more glass imbedded itself in her feet did Tonks realize she was an idiot in the dark. Cursing, Tonks realized she should have used her wand for light sooner as the fact glass was present on the floor was dangerous in the first place and should have tripped her mind into lighting up the situation to begin with.

"Merlin, I hate mornings. Lumos" she complained with her wand raised.

The bathroom turned sauna lit up and her eyes were quickly drawn to the shattered mirror on the wall.

"What in Morgana's name–" she quietly yelled out in stunned shock, having not expected the mirror to be completely trashed. However, before the shock could fully take hold, theform reflected in the lower corner of the remaining shards of said mirror caused her heart to stop. Almost literally. The warm fire in her stomach, was quenched and froze over into a lump of lead.

Spinning around she nearly freaked out at the sight of the bloody boy crumpled up in a feadle position behind her. His crimson body backed up against the wall, slouched over.

"HARRY!" she screamed so loudly it nearly woke the whole country.

Rushing forward her wand aloft she frantically went to his aid without even knowing what she should do. His blood was everywhere and panic had taken her mind.

On the wall, the floor, red blood poured out of him, painting everything he was touching. Harry was literally sitting in an unreasonable pool of his own blood against the wall of the bathroom.

Tonks was now reasonably freaking out. Her heart and mind were overtaken by a fear that he was already dead. He was bleeding, had bleed far too much blood to be safe. Blood was splattered out everywhere near him as if it had exploded out of him in a violent burst. Yet his form showed no signs of an explosion nor the shock of one. Like he was just asleep when, whatever happened, happened. The scene was like that of a small bomb or blood that after bursting was left to bleed out its crimson remains slowly for what must have been hours.

Even had her mind gotten over the insurmountable amount of blood she was seeing, she would still have gone into shock but what lay under the crimson coat.

Lacerations, cuts, welts, burns, and bruises, littered his person and a very raw and vivid manner. All over his body he was covered in some scar or wound and from each injury on his person out came a steady flow luminous crimson that glistened in Tonks's wand light. The scars that looked aged and long healed, shined fresh at the origin of each wound, unnaturally and forebodingly.

The cherry on this gory and messy cage was that Harry remained unresponsive and unmoving, curled up into his knees and against the wall, his hands crusted with his blood held him in place against his legs painting a very sad sight.

Tonks's mind froze, no longer capable of rational thought.

Andromeda and Ted thankfully arrived shortly after her scream. Both loving and worried parents rushing to their daughter's side fearing the worst, only to have their assumption proven to be further from the truth. Both having been awoken by Tonks's scream and her loud, clumsy, and all-around inactive attempts to do something in her panic had successfully summoned them to the scene.

Andromeda arriving on the scene had expected to have to fight someone to save their daughter was instead introduced to a sight from hell. Training she had long abandoned ages ago reared its head as she took in the scene. Taking control of both herself and the situation, Andromeda braced herself for both the worst and the best outcomes as she set to work.

"Out of the way!" her mother commanded.

Tonks didn't react nor did she respond. Too lost in her own panic and prayer of thanks for her mother's appearance to move. She was so caught in it all that she remained unresponsive even as her mother threw her to the side and out of the way so that she could work on Harry.

The sight of her mom, which normally brought embarrassment, frustration, and dread, brought a sense of relief to Tonks that she very much needed.

Her mother was an ex-healer and had at one time command over the ward for critical injuries at St. Mungo. She had experience with horrifying injuries like this and was sure to patch Harry right up.

Ted seeing the scene felt his heart give at how similar the scene looked to that of one of his oldest nightmares about his daughter.

With wand drawn he left Harry to his wife and guarded the entrance, his own experiences with witnessing how Aurors worked guiding his amateurish actions.

Scanning the halls and floors for any sign of an intruder or lingering threat he stood watch as his wife worked. He was no Auror, but he had worked with and watched enough of their training and practices to have a semblance of what to do and look for as he protected his family.

As the seconds passed Ted could hear his wife's strained and worried breathing calm. Not taking a chance to give an opening he asked to the air, "Well? Is he okay?"

"At the moment he should be fine. Initial inspections show that it is just magic exhaustion. What I can't explain is all of the wounds he has. I was worried they were fresh, but they aren't.

"They're not?" Ted asked.

His wife nodded though he didn't see it. "Yes, all of them… they're all scars. Old and long closed wounds at that. Each and every single one. The most recent looks to be only three, maybe four years old. How they're bleeding…" She trailed off as she worked.

"What about the blood?" Nymphadora asked, regaining some ground underneath her rattled mind.

Andromeda remained silent.

"Dear?" Ted probed uncertainty.

"It's his. All of it. He's lost a lot of blood, yet… he's showing no signs of blood loss or anything. The scan shows he hasn't lost anything more than thimble's capacity."

She raised her wand and tracing over one of the scars healed the bleeding injury. The scars remained but each was closed and no longer bleeding out. Taking her wand to another one she continued to heal him scar by bloody scar.

"Mom?" Tonks asked hesitantly. "Dear?" Ted asked probing the situation again.

"Be quite both of you." She demanded, causing the two to clam up. She needed to focus, these wounds weren't normal and healing them was giving her a strange feeling. She needed to focus to make sure she didn't mess anything up and worsen his condition.

"Nymphadora, please shine your light over here please, and keep it steady." Andromeda requested forcefully and Tonks not so much as registering her names use did as she was told.

After a series of minutes passed and several orders from Andromeda to move Harry around were given so she could reach and tend to all of his wounds, Ted noticed that Andromeda was no longer as tense as she was before. Relief took hold as he was now more confident that Harry was okay. While confused as to how this could have happened without them realizing it sooner, for now he was more relieved than worried. There were no signs of a fight or breaking in. So while he had plenty to fret over he was almost positive the threat was long past.

Tonks also took notice, seeing the color in Harry's skin was returning to a more healthy hue. Similarly, Tonks's own hue took a slightly pinkish tone upon spotting the rather large weapon Harry was carrying on his youthful person, much to his wife's amusement.

A few moments later and Andromeda had found something strange which was reflected on in her sharp breathing. Ted recognized it was the same stressful breathing she had when she had a problem but facts didn't match up.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"He has all the signs of magic exhaustion, with the exception of one." Andromeda stated he tone rife with annoyance.

"And?" Ted pried.

"Magic exhaustion. Results from over exhaustion of using magic. Despite having the signs he has a full tank so to speak. Every sign from strained and contracting blood vessels to the mild fading fever. He shows every sign of magical exhaustion with the exception of the most important one. A lack of magic flow." She explained.

Ted turned around as his confusion peaked. "It isn't... too much magic... right?" he asked cautiously. Thankfully his wife shook her head. "No," she responded, "The boy aside from being unresponsive and the wound on his hands and well, everywhere, is some-what healthy. A mild case of magic exhaustion yes but he isn't short of magic. Even his fever is only a meager half degree high. Barely even worthy of notice."

"Some-what healthy?" Tonks asked confused. "With those wounds?"

Andromeda nodded. "I detected minor signs of malnutrition. If I had to guess he started eating better a year ago, maybe a year and a half. Two tops. There's also something strange about his muscle tissue just under his forearms and hands, but I can't do an invasive scan with him here like this. I need him laying out where I can work." Andromeda concluded.

"So you don't know what's wrong?" Ted asked knowing there was more.

Andromeda knelt there biting her lower lip in concentration. Something was wrong or at least nagging her. "I'm not completely sure. Its like his magic went crazy, exploded then settled down. I can't even begin to explain his injuries yet alone how old some of these scars look. Some of them I don't even recognize as to what could have caused them." She said looking at a cluster of scars that looked identical to each other. Each one, the size of a blueberry with minute signs of burning, most likely by friction or heating charm. At least that's what Andromeda assessed caused the strange wound.

"Can you heal him?" Tonks asked.

"For the most part dear he is healed." Andromeda answered.

"But he's still out." Tonks complained noting Harry was still not awake yet.

"He's fainted dear. Likely from the injuries or blood loss. Which again he's not showing signs of. There is enough blood here for an adult male, yet Harry's blood levels are normal.

"So, is he okay?"

Andromeda scoffed at her daughter's cheek. "Dear, he was found bleeding out and covered in wounds, he's hardly okay." She turned to her daughter and sighed a bit seeing her worry. "But he will be fine. Nothing serious now, I just need to wake him up."

Grabbing firmly onto her wand she pointed it at his chest. "Rennervate."

A red light flashed and slowly Harry started to stir. With heavy eyelids he gazed up at Andromeda. Slowly he blinked and seeing more clearly took in the forms of Ted and Nymphedora behind her.

"What?" he asked, slightly disoriented before he crumpled over and winced at the rush of pain that flooded his body. "Ow. What the hell happened."

"Easy Mr. Potter. What was the last thing you remember?" Andromeda asked as her professional training took over completely.

Blinking oddly at her Harry hesitated, her question taking its sweet time in his own head to make sense. Once it took root he answered, "I.. I woke up, went to take a shower, and then…"

Harry began to say but his eyes shot wide as the image of his worse self flashed before him again. Then he remembered. "I don't know. I got out of the shower then, I just sat down. I saw myself, panicked, and I punched the reflection, ah, I broke your mirror." Harry realized.

"That's fine dear," Andromeda interrupted. "What else?" she insisted.

Seeing her focus Harry nodded. "I sat down to calm and relax my nerves, and once I did… I think I fell asleep."

Andromeda looked carefully at Harry and he her. Sighing, Andromeda nodded seeing that was all Harry had to offer. Raising her wand she prepared to perform a more indepth diagnosis of him when she noticed him flinch as if to reach for his own wand.

"At ease, Mr. Potter. With your permission I'd like to perform a more detailed spell on you to see if anything else is wrong."

Harry nodded tired and hurting. Looking down Harry spotted a sight he was far too familiar with. He was sitting there in the buff, painted red in his own blood. It was almost a moment of pure nostalgia for him.

"Any chance you can find out what happened to me? Or at least what caused it?" Harry asked.

Andromeda smiled. "I'll see what I can do." She said as she began to sweep her wand around him.

Spotting his discomfort Ted brought his own wand to bare and prepared to vanish the puddle of blood. "Let me take care of the mess around you Harry."

Suspecting and guessing what Ted was about to do Harry spoke up, stopping him from banishing the mess away.

"Mind not vanishing it? Blood might be misused in most magics but in some potions it's a valuable commodity."

Ted raised an eye at this. "You want me to store it away?"

Harry nodded.

"Don't move Harry."

Harry froze in place, not wanting to risk messing up Andromeda's work.

"Harry. I know that you don't know this, but blood magic… well any use of blood in magic is very risky."

"I know." Harry answered. "And while I have and can use it in potions, that's not the only use it has. Exposing an experimental potion to a drop of blood allows me to observe its effects before self-testing my potions on myself personally. Plus if you save it, that saves me the trouble of blood-letting to acquire more."

Ted, although hesitant, noted the tone Harry took. Seeing a stubborn Gryffindor in front of him, and having lived with two stubborn women Ted recognized a losing battle so didn't try to argue.

Ted relented and summoned a large bottle into his hands. With a wand flick the blood vanished from around and on him and reappeared inside of the bottle. Capping it he kept it far from Harry's reach.

"I'll hold on to it for now." Ted said. "For now, lets let my wife see it first in case she needs to run tests on it as well."

Harry smiled. "Sounds reasonable.

Nymphadora stood restlessly behind her parents. No longer in a state of panic she was torn between relief and shame. Relief that Harry was well but ashamed that she had panicked as she did. This self loathing and blaming of her own inaction continued until she spotted something odd about Harry.

Staring at the abnormality for a minute more she could no longer hold back her curiosity.

"Harry? Has your hair always been that long?"

The family of three plus one froze and looked up towards his hairline. Andromeda raised her wand along with her attention and directed them along with her focus to his hair. Harry himself looked up too and raising a hand he pulled down on a strand of his crow's nest.

The ruffled black hairs once pulled reached all the way past his eyes. It was a full inch longer than it was before.

"Wow… it is longer." Harry noted.

"Why did passing out cause your hair to grow?" Tonks asked jokingly, finding the larger nest of hair to be humorous for some reason.

Harry just shrugged while he fiddled with his hair, only stopping when Andromeda pinched him, reminding him he wasn't to move.

Ted shook his head as he gazed in fascination. "I think the answer to that question isn't why did it but rather how did your hair grow out?"

No one had an answer to this. Harry wondered if there was some kind of magic that made hair grow, thinking back to the accidental magic he performed which grew his hair back from being turned into a bold cut.

"This hasn't happened since I was a kid."

Ted looked at Harry the same time his wife glanced up at him. "What hasn't?"

"My hair…. growing out like this." Harry explained.

"When I was a kid my Aunt didn't like my hair since it was a mess. Fed up with it she took a razor to it and shaved it all off. By midnight it grew back completely."

Ted listened with interest, trying to spot or identify anything unusual. Unfortunately the story Harry told could amount to simple accidental magic.

"Mr. Potter." Andromeda said speaking up. "Is there more to that story?"

"Not really," Harry answered. "Why?"

"There's some scar damage here. Damage at the scalp like the skin has been ripped or peeled off?"

"Oh…" Harry muttered, "Yeah. My uncle found out that it grew back and was so fed up with it he ripped it out. Kept going till he tired himself out. Even so my hair kept growing back no matter what he did."

The Tonks families mouths dropped at this. Shelving the sickening story for later both Andromeda and Ted having raised Nyphadora knew what this meant. Accidental magic could cause hair to grow, but it couldn't create new hair, and definitely couldn't regrow skin tissue.

It also explained to Andromeda the strange tissue beneath. Not wanting to assume they had to ask. Well Ted did in any case.

"Harry, when was the last time you needed a haircut?"

"A haircut?" Harry asked. "Since always I guess." Harry answered looking up at the mess that he called a haircut.

"No, I mean a haircut because your hair was too long." Tonks reiterated.

"Oh. Never, why?"

Ted looked amazed. "Because, if I'm not wrong, Harry your-"

"You're not wrong dear." Andromeda said, speaking up and interrupting. "Our dear boy here is a bonafide Metamorphmagus."

oOoOo

Albus had not gotten much sleep that night. None at all honestly. All evening he was desperate to relocate Harry Potter who had disappeared from the Hogwarts express before its arrival at Kings Cross. At least that's what he assumed.

So far all the evidence at his disposal showed that Harry Potter did not make it to Kings Cross.

Albus had been suspicious about the boy's behavior.

Even though he said he would return home something about the boys answered nagged him the wrong way. It was too self assured reminding him of his own youthful rebellious days. Not the kind of answer you'd expect from a boy returning to his family's home to be sheltered for three months.

To calm his own unease, Albus had contacted an old friend to look over the boy's transition from magical hands to his muggle relatives. His aunt, the one in question who was well enough to bring the boy home would be there, waiting and able to bring Harry home.

It was important that Harry be safe. Securing his safety was his foremost concern right now. If anything happened to Harry now, then the magical world would suffer greatly.

Alastor after some persuading on Albus's part, and a bit of prodding the man's paranoia, went on his behest to watch the exchange. To witness Harry depart the train and say goodbye to his friends before leaving with his aunt.

That was not what happened.

Alastor had agreed to make sure the boy made it to his aunt, but apparently the man's paranoia and Petunia's late arrival resulted in Alastor arriving on the station a minute or two after the train's arrival.

When Harry didn't depart, and quick scan with his eye over the entire train revealed that Harry Potter was gone. A few folks spoke up and told him, that Harry Potter hadn't been spotted since he got onto the train. At some point he had disappeared.

When Alastor informed him Harry Potter did not get off the train. Albus knew something had happened. Looking towards his instruments he noticed that something was very, definitely, very wrong.

Pulling out a map and dragging one of the nick-nacks onto it, Albus pressed his wand into it. What should have happened was the wand and the dome shaped three ringed spindle, should have moved toward the spot that Harry was located. His exact location where his blood was.

Trying again, Albus thought more broadly focusing on all blood that belonged to Harry Potter. This time the magic prompted a response. The nick nack, along with wand his wand's tip, was pulled across the displayed map. Moving all the way to just outside London it eventually circled about as if focusing in on the targeted source.

Harry's home, number four Privet Drive.

That couldn't be right. That meant he had already returned to Private Drive.

Albus tried again. It did a few donut runs before stopping again. Again the device an wand tip rested on the point where number four Privet drive should just about be.

Albus looked over and saw the other bobbles functioning, several of which showing evidence that the wards protecting Harry were still alive. Weak but alive. Moving to his fireplace, grabbing a handful of powder, Albus traversed over to number four. He had to make sure.

Within five minutes he confirmed his suspicions.

As he had suspected, Harry wasn't there. While he had hoped, it wasn't to be. Returning back to his office, Albus pulled out a small eyedropper from a bottle that sat along with the rest of his Harry Potter monitoring devices. He paused before he put it back, stopping it just before he used it.

There was a time and place for the use of such magics. This however, was not yet the time to be reckless and resort to blood magic. That time would come later when everything was confirmed to be at risk.

After all, there were risks in using such magic and he wasn't that desperate yet. At least that was what Albus rationalized.

That thought crossed his mind nearly twelve hours ago. For twelve hours Albus had poured over every method of tracking he had prepared for just such a situation as this. None of them worked. Now he was left with two options. Reporting it to Amilia or using his final resorts. No. There was only one option.

The former would raise to many problems and risk everything coming apart. No that was an exaggeration. The former would just be problematic and risk Albus having to take measures he'd rather avoid performing since each carried a greater risk to his plans.

Yes, there was only the one, but Albus was greatly adverse to taking this route.

Blood magic always came with risks, and was viewed as a very dark form of magic. Then again most didn't have a grasp on what was dark or light. But even so, Albus wasn't comfortable enough to believe the public would take to heart his view of what was light.

Sure, using blood magic like he intended would reveal where Harry was no matter what, there would be consequences should anyone learn of it. Again his mind drifted to the other option, to ask for help.

Doing so would in all likelihood involve Lady Bones, of the Bones family. A righteous woman and solidly in the lights side, she was also steadfast ignorant of what constituted light magic.

She wouldn't understand. Most of them never would. Too many were raised in fear of magic in its most primal and native form. No getting them involved would strain to many routes he could use to his ends, there was only one option.

Albus made his decision. Drawing out the same pipet, dropper and bottle from before, Albus used the dropper to bring out two drops of blood. Using the pipette Ablus siphoned one of the drops that lay on the map and reapplied it on his wand, forming a connection between the map, his wand, with blood as its catalyst and focus. Casting the point me spell, Albus performed an altered version of the spell that made use of the blood.

The spell warped the speck of blood across the map. It hovered questioningly over the map as if confused before plopping itself down in the middle of northern England. Slowly it traveled south, along what Albus soon realized was the route the Hogwarts express took. Just as soon as it made it to the three quarters mark, the droplet vanished. More specifically it hovered over the paper confusingly, lost in its ability to follow its origin.

For all of his knowledge, Albus was unsure what to make of this behavior.

It was like Harry simply vanished. Even if he aporated the droplet should have simply slid rapidly to the new location. Instead it left the map and spun about confusingly. More confusingly it suddenly warped across the map to London where it sat stationary before all but vanishing from the whole set up.

The blood was gone.

Albus swerved to his shelf fear gripping his heart as the worst possibility of harry's death took over.

Confirming the trinkets still were active Albus relaxed with the knowledge his fears weren't realized.

Harry Potter was still alive. Yet somehow, he had disappeared. Somewhere in London, he had disappeared and somehow was disconnected from the precautions placed upon him.

Drawing out another two drops. Albus made to trace his location on a local map. Maybe a more detailed map would produce a more reasonable result.

He was grasping at straws now. And just as his rational mind assumed it was as such.

Unfortunately, the spell failed. Backfiring, the spell rebounded and the blood burned his maps and charred a section of his desk. A minor price for a misfiring of blood magic.

Albus was now left to sit quietly as he planned out his next actions. The worst case scenario was that Harry died. Under no circumstance could Albus let Harry die. Not yet. He needed Harry safe and alive. The boy must live until his duty was fulfilled. How he lived until then was fine. So long as he lived well and loved Albus knew everything would be worth the sacrifice.

Fate had already dictated Harry's path, on top of making the most of it, Albus needed to ensure that a worse outcome didn't arrive from trying to break free of her will.

The next realization to hit him was something Albus was dreading. If blood magic could no longer track Harry, then that meant that he had to accept it.

He had lost control over Harry Potter. This made the reality that Albus might very well be forced to have to ask the public for help. It was now official. Harry Potter had disappeared.

Shaking his head Albus went into a flurry of movement. Returning to the shelf, Albus pulled out another trinket and braced himself for another rebound. He hadn't yet used all of his knowledge yet. If he couldn't do it, what good would they be?

One way or another he would find Harry Potter without getting another involved. He had to.

oOoOo

The Tonks family sat around the living room as they looked upon Harry who fidgeted restlessly on the couch. The scars on her person that covered almost all of his body itched and was driving him batty.

The 'Family meeting' to discuss Harry's current condition was already underway with Andromeda gathering herself to explain what she thought she found out.

Letting her shoulders slump loosely, she let out a breath before stiffening her shoulders and sitting back right.

"Well Mr. Potter, aside from your scars I think I know what happened to you, although I don't know the why or how of it."

"Then the scars aside," Harry offered softly suggesting that such a point was a good place to start. Besides, the scars weren't a concern for him. One look at the bullet wounds on his chest told Harry exactly where the scars came from. What he wanted to know was why they appeared.

"While it's nothing conclusive, I have a suspicion which can't be proven as of right now." Andromeda explained wanting no one present to be under the wrong assumption that she had an absolute understanding of what happened.

"Mr. Potter, what do you know about MUK?"

Harry blink blankly at Andromeda.

"Seriously? That's the cause?"

"Yes, though I am surprised that you already know about it." Andromeda admitted.

"Early bloomer," Harry explained flatly. "What does MUK have to do with my condition? As I recall, I didn't have any magic buildup last night or this morning. Plus, doesn't magical buildup take time to build up and require a lot of stress to accumulate? It should be spontaneous or sporadic."

"I see your well informed. Yes, you're right. No, your condition clearly wasn't a magical buildup, rather it shows similarities."

"Similarities?"

Andromeda nodded. "Oddly enough it is contradictory. You show signs of the late stages of untreated magical buildup without the build-up. No stress, or magical stagnation was present. It's like you suddenly came into a large amount of magic all at once and your body ripped itself apart… except it didn't."

Pointing she directed everyone's attention to his scars. "Those scars are just that, scars. They're not fresh. Your magic shows signs of explosive magical growth and what appears to be a more open flow."

"Open flow?"

"Yes, Harry. Tell me, have you ever had trouble managing or using your magic? You said you were an early bloomer too. Did you ever notice that you barely ever needed relief to manage your magic? Or perhaps just need to feel fulfilled or content to alleviate your symptoms?"

"I have." Harry admitted "Ever since I learned I was a wizard I've struggled to cast spells with the exception of very stressful situations."

"Such as?" Andromeda asked.

"Fighting off a mountain troll for example." Harry retorted in a huff.

Andromed stared at him wide eyed, half expecting him to suddenly shout 'April fool's' but he didn't.

"Let's ask about that later dear." Ted stated pointedly, spotting the warning signs of their main topic becoming a side note.

Andromeda looked at him and nodded before returning to Harry. "Yes," she stated more for herself than anyone else. "In any case, while there isn't any evidence to prove otherwise, I think the reason for that is because your magic was bound this entire time."

The whole family looked at her in shock while Harry settled for looking at her in confusion. "Bound? As in restrained or inhibited?"

"Oh right." Andromed said noting his confusion. "You wouldn't know. When a witch or wizard is born to a wizard parent and muggle parent, the newborn usually has their magic bound. This is usually temporary and is removed when they turn seven. It is done to prevent accidental magic from being cast when the muggleborn witch or wizard is growing up. It's a law required by the Stature of Secrecy."

"Any wizard raised by muggles or with muggles also has this binding placed on them then." Harry asked, making his own conclusions.

"Yes." Andromeda replied. Since you were raised by muggles, the law would require your magic to be bound upon before you were handed over to them."

"There isn't a law stating the magic must be removed before the age of seven is there." Harry stated darkly seeing where the conversation was potentially heading.

"No, there isn't since no one would be stupid enough to leave a child's magic bound for so long. If it was, the risk of problems around their magic manifesting increases exponentially."

"Problems like obscurials being born." Harry stated.

"Under harmful family conditions… yes." Andromeda stated sadly seeing Harry's mind piecing his life together.

"Hold on for a moment dear." Ted interrupted. "If Harry's magic was bound for so long, he shouldn't have been able to use his magic. At least not efficiently enough to go to school. The Binding would have caused his magic to stall and made it almost impossible to use unless it was removed."

"I was getting to that, Ted." Andromeda bit back. "Sit down and wait." She commanded turning back to Harry. "Harry, you're a skilled Occlumens right? As a child, you must have practiced meditation or something similar to achieve that."

"I did. Everyday in fact." Harry replied.

"And there lies the reason. Harry, you are a powerful wizard, just like your parents. When you practiced meditation and occlumency you also touched upon your magic stretching and freeing it just a little bit. The practice made it flexible, elastic to yourself. It's just a theory, but when you awoke as an Obcurial, I think the binding on your magic, which you exercised over many years, shattered your bounds but didn't completely undo them. As a result, the foreign magic cluttered and inhibited your use of magic. This morning I think that clutter was finally pushed out and all of your magic rushed out, expanding outward after being compressed for so long. While it doesn't explain your scars it does explain the state of contradicting exhaustion and healthy flow of magic within you."

"Wait, wouldn't that explain his scars too?" Nymphadora pitched in drawing everyone's attention.

"If Harry was abused by his relatives was what caused him to become an obscurus then maybe they didn't just appear." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked her daughter, not following her line of thought.

"If Harry's magic was bound, then wouldn't that inhibit most of his metamorphmagus abilities too. Subconsciously, Harry might have wanted to hide his scars and mimicked a self-image that he wanted."

"Meaning that when his magic regained its natural flow and the binding was removed he lost control over his magic momentarily, reverting him to his natural form." Andromeda realized looking back at Harry. "The sudden change and uncontrolled magic would have reopened old wounds, wounds that likely never fully healed in such an environment."

Andromeda paused, "No… it's backwards. His metamorph abilities likely acted as a tightened and tensed muscle that held his magic together. While his image of himself remained as it was, his magic matched its shape and form. This morning… Harry, did you make up your mind about anything, like a change in how you viewed yourself?"

Harry thought back and nodded.

"When you made that choice, when you recognized it, your magic let go of your self-imposed image and your magic unraveled, like a muscle being relaxed. It all fits." Andromeda concluded.

"Merlin… then these wounds are all from…" Ted realized with grim weight in his stomach.

From limp to leg, neck to foot, Harry was covered in scars. Silence ruled over the family as the full weight of the truth hit them. The magic of the mystery revolving around what happened to Harry was quickly replaced by a sense of morbid grief.

"Please stop."

The family turned to Harry.

"What's done is done. I'm not one to hold grudges but I don't intend to let it drop either. You can't change how I was raised. If you want to do something then please continue to help me as you have been. While I don't mind telling anyone what happened to me, I really don't care, I'm also not eager to shout it out from the tallest towers either." Harry stated. At least not yet he wasn't.

"I think it's safe to assume Albus place and bound my magic. I know that if it was placed on me, this binding, I guarantee that it was never removed. Yes, my uncle injured me and yes, I carry and Obscurus. Now we know that on top all this madness I'm also a metamorphmagus." Harry let out a sigh of relief and mockery. "Now we all know how much of a pandora's box of magical anomalies I am."

Turning to Ted he shifted the goal of the conversation.

"I'm still me. I told myself I'd live my life as a wizard and never go back. Despite the worries made, at least we know I'm now healthier than I was before. If Mrs. Tonks is right, then I should have no trouble using magic now."

"Its illegal for you to use magic outside of school dear." Andromeda pointed out.

"And technically you've already kidnapped me from Albus Dumbledore. I ended up this way because I didn't use my magic. Once I know it's safe to do so I intend to use magic as I wish in secret. And don't tell me that wizard born children don't use magic outside of school. We both know they do."

Ted coughed as he failed to suppress a laugh. "He's not wrong there."

Harry carrying on added, "Besides I promised to help train your daughter in preparation for her entrance exams for Auror training. Not going to be able to do that without magic, am I."

Andromeda sat back and smirked at her daughter. "Oh? You don't say. That's news to me?" she said glaring at her daughter.

"And what could a first year possibly teach my precious Nymphadora?"

"Don't! call me that." Tonks shouted abruptly.

"Occlumency for one thing, apparently." Harry rebucked.

"Ted laughed at this. "Haha, that's true. Considering your mindscape you're already a master in the art. An incredible feat for one so young."

"More like inconceivable" Andromeda mutter recalling her own families lessons.

"That's right." Tonks contributed, adding her support of the idea though having no idea what it was all about.

"Not to mention…"

The family turned to Harry noticing the sour tone his words carried. He gestured to his scars. "I can teach her how to endure, to survive."

His eyes carried a weight, a burden that none of them could comprehend. Andromeda recognized the look he carried. During her medical days during the war she saw many veterans in the fight against You-Know-Who enter her ward with those same eyes as well as upon their departure.

Andromeda went to speak up, but Ted beat her to it. "Lets shelf that for later. As for the use of magic I think it would be wise to let him practice it after having had his magic inhibited for so long."

Andromeda bit her lip, nodding reluctantly. "That is true… but-"

"But we can consider it later." Ted insisted.

"As for you helping my daughter, let's wait until we see her schooling results. Supposedly from what I heard she did quite well. If her letters are true, you helped her with her potions grade. So, let's shelf the topic of you helping her until after my wife and I have seen the results of your teachings."

Harry nodded. "Sounds fair to me sir."

Ted nodded. "Now then, if my wife has no reasons to hold you here, I say we head over to Gringotts now and get that out of the way."

"What!?" Andromeda shouted. "He just recovered."

"And we never know what else can go wrong later. Besides, Gringotts has asked for him, and if I'm not mistaken Harry himself wishes to go-" Harry nodded. "-and sooner or later people are going to be looking for him if they haven't already." Ted countered.

"If we're going to go it's better to do so now. Plus, if we do go, then when we return you can lock Harry up here and look after him without worrying about him leaving for some random appointments."

Andromeda fumed and huffed be nodded. "He can't go dressed only in his britches."

Ted nodded. "true enough." He said turning to Harry. "Feel like you can get changed?"

"Yes." Harry replied completely unaffected at having been nearly completely exposed the entire time.

Getting up Harry turned to Ted. "When did I get 'britches' on anyway?"

"I went and got you something to wear while my wife looked you over. Now go and get dressed, It's only going to get more likely you'll be spotted the longer we dawdle.

Nodding in agreement Harry came upon an idea as he turned to ask, "You wouldn't happen to have and spare suits that I could barrow?"

oOoOo

Albus was pulling out his hair with worry. The gray locks were turning white in mass and liable to fall out. Spell after spell failed, several with contradicting results. Some even showed signs that Harry was dead. An impossibility yes but unnerving all the same for Albus.

Dread was slowly consuming him even as he waited for Snape's arrival. Thankfully he did not have to wait long as the man glided through the door.

"What is it Albus. I happen to be busy with a particularly difficult potion request by Pomfrey by your request as I recall." Snape bitterly reproached.

"I know how you hate to be pulled away from your cauldron Severus." Snape scoffed at this but held his tongue. It was foolish to leave a potion in progress like that and worse he'd have to start over if things went wrong."

"However I wouldn't have called you away if it wasn't important." Albus continued.

"Yes Headmaster… now I am still a busy man, could you please inform me as to the nature of this summons?" Snape drowled out.

"Of course. It appears Mr. Potter has disappeared."

Snape face twitched violently. "Of course. Merlin forbid the boy not go a day without causing some trouble."

"Please Severus. This is indeed a problem."

"Why do you not simply use trinkets that mark him."

Albus sighed. "I am not so old as to not already have tried that Severus. To my greater concern, even the traces I placed on the boy for his protection have failed to locate him."

"And what, Headmaster, do you wish me to do about this?" Snape asked begrudgingly.

Before he could answer one of the trinkets began to spin to life rapidly.

Shooting up from his desk Albus retrieved it and placed it on the large map on his desk. The top spun around and around within a wire frame which rolled over the map. Slowly it settled over London and the top within the wire frame spun around showing a window that revealed Diagon Alley.

"Severus, I need you to head to Diagon Alley. Find Harry and bring him home."

Biting his tongue Severus cursed the boy within his own mind. "Not a week earlier he had unofficially agreed to apprentice the boy in potions and this was how the brat repaid him. The only silver lining was that at the very least, next term he would have no shortage of clean and spotless caldrons after he was through with him.

"Very well Albus," Snape said curtly, his robes rustling as he went over to Albus's fireplace. In a flash of green he was gone and Albus's worries lessened.

His concern would not be gone until Harry was safe at his relative's house, but for now he had a lead. More of a lead than he had previously.

oOoOo

Harry slid out of the emerald flames of the Diagon Alley Floo Fireplace. Covered in soot Ted Tonks couldn't hold back a slight laugh as he helped pick Harry up from the floor.

"You weren't lying. You are awful at floo travel."

"Told you I was." Harry muttered brushed the soot off of the black slacks he wore. Readjusting his brown blazer and light blue undershoot Harry stood up to his full six foot one height.

Looking towards Ted Harry raised an eyebrow as he stared at him with a smile. "What is it?"

Blinking out of his smirk Ted chuckled. "Sorry. It's nothing." He said as he looked Harry up and down again. "Just letting it sink in that you really are a Potions prodigy. How old would you be now?"

Harry looked away from Ted as he stood in thought like a proud marble chiseled replica of Michelangelo's David. All of his muscles ripped yet not overly so. Beneath his suave suite that clashed slightly, he looked like a tall slender man with broad shoulders. His hair was also longer, by about two three inches, easily covering his most defining feature beneath said locks. His baby fat was completely gone which only exemplified the scars that peeked out from beneath his clothing.

"Twenty-one, pushing twenty two. Did the box get through okay?"

Turning around toward the desk Ted lifted a small wooden crate that he passed to Harry who cradled it carefully under his arm.

"This is everything we need right?" Harry asked.

Ted nodded, "It will have to do. Most of it is a summary. All we can do is hope this covers enough to satisfy the goblins."

Harry smirked. "Can they really be satisfied?"

Ted laughed again as he quickly took note of the nature of goblins. "No, but it doesn't hurt to try. Especially when you work for them." Looking slightly up at Harry he asked more seriously, "Did your potions come through safely?"

Looking down, Harry retrieved a small leather bag and glancing a peek inside Harry nodded as four vials of varying shapes sat snuggly inside. "All good," Harry replied. "Are you sure I should have brought them with me?"

Ted nodded. "It would be a good idea to get those patented. And while you should get them legalized with the ministry you can get patents for them with Gringotts without having to give your identity up at the Ministry."

"That's good." Harry grumbled. "Especially since I want to remain anonymous for the time being."

"Either way, getting one or the other will ensure no one can take credit for your creation." Ted stated. "Do you have any plans to sell those potions?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a good thing you brought your potions with us. The ministry won't allow the sale of any potions that lack a registry or patent and you can't get either without presenting the completed product.."

Harry glanced at Ted as they walked down the busy street and in between the few shoppers that littered the alley. "What's the difference?"

"Between what?"

"Registry and Patent."

"Honestly there really isn't one. A Patent functions as a Registry does. It says your own ownership of the potions creation, methods, and profits. The Registry sort of does the same but allows the ministry to influence and withdraw some profits."

"Why would anyone register over getting a patent then?"

Ted shrugged. "If a potion is registered it is at least publicly seen as being more pure. It's just a social distinction. If a potion is patented, its seen as being of goblin influenced and controlled since a portion of the profits are sent to them based on the nature of the patent."

"And on the other hand, a Registry would cost money which I'm guessing would go to the ministry and would be seen as support to wizard purity right?"

"You catch on quick Harry."

"Please Mr. Tonks. While I'm like this, call me Returner." Harry quickly corrected while glancing to make sure no one heard him.

"Returner?"

Harry shrugged. "The Goblins made an account for me under the alias Return Returner."

"Quite the odd name that, even by wizarding standards."

"It's honestly just a pun."

Ted looked at Harry with a bit of confusion. "A pun?"

Harry just smiled. "Don't overthink it. The return of a boy who returned from the brink of death. I think it's a bit of Goblin humor added onto my joke of how I came back."

Ted nodded quietly in thought. "I see." He stated emptily with a heavy voice.

Walking into Gringotts nothing was said between them as Harry followed at Ted's side while cradling their luggage.

Upon entering the white marble construct a goblin to the side spotted Ted and hurriedly shuffled to him. "You're late wizard. Where is the other? You were supposed to bring him."

"He will be joining Mr. Tonks in his guise after you bring us to our appointment. Can you hurry this up, time is money sir goblin." Harry interjected drawing the goblins cruel gaze onto himself.

"I don't care who you are wizard. But unless you have an appointment I don't care who you think you are." The goblin stated angrily.

Not wanting to deal with this any further Harry just glared back at the goblin. "Take us to Goblin Ragnuk for our appointment, now goblin."

The compulsion spell glowed in his eyes and the goblin went blank for a moment before turning around and walking off. "This way." It said in a bit of a drifting tone.

Ted looked at Harry with both confusion and intrigue. "What did you do?" he whispered as they went off, following the green midget.

"Wandless, compulsion and confundus spell via legilimency."

Ted stared blankly at him before he began to chuckle. "First a natural legilimens, then I find out you're a potions prodigy, now you can cast magic wandlessly? Is there anything else I should know about you?"

"A few things…" Harry retorted with a smirk.

"Like what?"

"Well I'm a natural in fighting and surviving magic attacks." Harry said thinking upon his own experiences on the battlefield. Ted meanwhile nodded morbidly as he interpreted Harrys words as him commenting on his experiences that year and from the time of his birth.

"Be silent." The goblin guiding them stated curtly. "We're here."

Opening the door the goblin gestured for them to enter Ragnuk's office.

Said goblin looked up and with a stern face glanced over Ted and then hardened his gaze at Harry who he didn't recognize.

"Wizard, I thought I told you to escort my client. Instead you bring this wizard here, give me one good reason I should terminate your contract right now?" Ragnuk demanded.

Harry chuckled. "Perhaps because he did as you told but with greater precautions considering the situation. Not to mention kicking me out now would be seen as your failure to adhere to appointments Sir Ragnuk." Harry said with nearly flawless gobbledegook.

Ted looked at him gobsmacked while Ragnuk, initially caught flatfooted began to laugh as Harry took a pill and poofed into his more natural appearance of nearing twelve.

Breaking into a fit of harsh laughter Ragnuk sounded like he was split between choking and screaming. "Lord Potter. As always you surpass my expectations." He sneared with a toothy grin. "By what method did you pass Gringotts without our knowledge that it was you?"

"That is actuarial a topic I wished to discuss," Harry explained as he placed the wooden box on the goblins desk. Pulling out a jar the three looked at it and more precisely the red and blue pills inside of it.

"In addition to the purpose for this meeting, I wish to patent a few potions of my own make. It would be quite nice to turn a profit from them without Ministry interference."

The goblin looked at the jaw and gazed at its contents with intrigue. "Most interesting. What is it exactly."

"Aging pills. Take a red pill and you'll take the form of yourself ten years from now. Take a blue one and you regress to what you appeared as five years ago. The effects die off after a few hours or until you take the opposing pill."

"So that appearance was you as an adult?" Ragnuk asked with interest.

"Yes. Specifically me at the age of nearly twenty two to be precise."

"I would like to see to it that this could be warded against Mr. Potter. At the very least detected so as to prevent thefts. With such a potion it would be easy to breach our protections." Ragnuk said with growing harshness.

"Have at it. May I suggest using blood methods. Since the potion doesn't change the body's nature or blood just its age and growth it can't be used to fool blood measures and since changing my form is needed I'd rather not have its effects undone where people can locate me."

Ragnuk nodded but other then that made no motion to confer agreement to Harry's request.

"So then." Ragnuk carried on his gaze tearing into Mr. Tonks. "What did you find out, wizard?"

Gulping Ted informed Ragnuk of their status. How the withdrawals showed no signs of foul play yet hinted at some form of abnormality in their being there. How they showed no rhyme or reason behind their existence other than their average undoing.

Harry stood to the side and Ted reported his unsuccessful and evidence lacking findings to Ragnuk.

"So simply put," Ragnuk said with a calm demeanor, "Legally speaking the only one who you believe could be responsible for these withdrawals is Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter's _legal_ magical guardian for whom is responsible for the safe keeping and management of the Potter vault. A man who's withdrawals of money can literally be summarized as either one, moving his wealth from one vault to another, and b, withdrawing a completely legal amount in compensation for Mr. Potter's relatives to use for his care? Relatives who while not committing to his absolute well being did keep Mr. Potter under their roof and alive for eleven years. Is this correct?"

Ted nodded. "Yes."

"And just as we goblins believe, you believe there to be foul intent behind to inter vault withdrawals that are shared, owned, and locked to all but a singularly living Mr. Potter of seventeen years of age but have yet to find any sign or evidence of illegal activities nor any signs constituting a breach of Gringotts law and contract, is that correct?"

"That is also correct." Ted confirmed.

"So while the actions are questionable in their intent, what we can confirm is that no money has been stolen, only moved about. Summarize your statements."

"Well there are also actions taken during periods of time where the ministry passed laws that while active for a momentary legal period-" Tonks stated before a rough scoffing cough cut him off.

"That is irrelevant. At the time those laws were made they were legal and the withdrawals made were also legal. Regardless of how you Wizard's wish to manage and organize your money, Gringotts only cares about any thefts made in attempt by your wizards. As such your politics are irrelevant since as you said, at that time it was legal and said _legal_ withdrawal was made by the _legal_ representative of Mr. H. .

Crunching his teeth Ragnuk spat out, "Tell me wizard. When I gave you this task a year ago, did you think you could write it off with excuses and such and not present a single solitary speck of evidence that I asked you to find!?"

Ted stood his ground well but Harry could hear the internal screaming of his thoughts.

"The only reason I haven't fired you and demanded compensation for this failure of a job yet is because you did as you were told and brought my client into this abode. IS WHAT YOU THOUGHT I'D SAY!? Gringotts has compensated you for that risk. Eight-hundred galleons and fourteen sickles worth of runes and protections for your house Mr. Tonks! This is a failure and a waste of gold on you wizard! I told you to investigate and all you've presented is what ifs and maybes!" Ragnuk practically screeched out.

Ted despite this held out fairly well as he remained stoic and professional under the verbal yelling.

Ragnuk sat back into his chair feeling surprisingly calmer now, then a second ago. Silence drifted between the room's inhabitants.

Pausing to think of what to say in response to save his hide Ted was taken aback as Ragnuk spoke again.

"At the very least something very wrong is indeed going on with Mr. Potters account." He stated.

Jumping in Harry asked his own question, "Would it help if I gave Mr. Tonks permission to do a more thorough investigation?"

Turning to Harry Ragnuk scoft at the notion.

"No since it isn't yours to open Mr. Potter. As of this moment your vaults are sealed and no one but yourself of seventeen years of age can open them. This means no money can leave your families vaults until you open them at the age of seventeen."

Harry nodded in understanding. "So if nothing can be added or retrieved from my vaults, why would Albus attempt to make withdrawals?"

"Wizards." Ragnuk said in annoyance. "Try to keep up. When money is taken from a vault and moved to another location it is written down as a withdrawal. While your families vaults can't have money withdrawn out of the bank, it can be withdrawn to other vaults identified as vaults of your family, those that we sum together as your family vault.

Ragnuk sat back down more annoyed than before. "So as you hopefully can see Mr. Potter your efforts to find out the cause of this odd behavior was fruitless from the very beginning."

Not paying any attention to him, Harry wondered. "Mr. Ragnuk."

The frustrated goblin glared down at him but undisturbed Harry asked his question without concern.

"You said I had a family vault. Back then was that an umbrella term or an identifying one?"

Raising an eyebrow the stout goblin grumbled out, "damn Wizards. I just explained it, Mr. Potter. Your Family Vault is not a vault but a collection of vaults."

"Do all these vaults have gold in them?" Harry asked, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Ted.

"They do." Ragnuk said curtly.

"Just gold." Harry asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"No." Ragnuk stated. "Some of your vaults would have relic, heirlooms, furniture within."

"That's surprisingly vague for you." Harry commented.

"Well it is what is known." Ragnuk stated.

"Wait so you strictly record how much gold but not what else is contained within a vault?" Harry asked confused.

"If I may, Ragnuk." Ted interjected drawing Harry's attention and a nod from Ragnuk. "Gringotts has charms that count the amount of gold within a vault. Material goods stored are given an estimate in value by Gringotts and that value is written down and recorded. Do you understand Harry."

Harry nodded. "I think so. I'm guessing there are charms that allow form gold to be moved between vaults then since that's the only way they can remain sealed, right?"

"That is how it goes." Ragnuk said with a dull bored voice.

"So heirlooms and magic books and such can be moved that way as well."

"Actually that's where you're wrong Harry." Ted answered. "Gringotts vaults can only shift gold between faults. Coins only. Any heirlooms and the like have to be physically transferred by hand which can't… be done… by… hand…." Ted trailed off.

Harry looked at Ted's face torn between realization and confusion.

"Mr. Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Gold can be transferred… it couldn't be."

Ragnuk looked up at Ted Tonks with a modicum of interest as the man began to pace back several times before moving towards the desk that held all the records they had brought to the office. Shifting through the pages he lifted a few up and compared some values between them.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Ted frowned but tried to smile as he looked at Harry. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I never would have considered it before unless you brought it up."

"Brought what up?" Harry asked.

"Gringotts vaults can transfer gold from vault to vault even if they are closed. And withdrawals can only be made if money exists in the vault."

Suddenly Ragnuk shot out of his chair his eyes wide with fury and interest. Summoning the papers before him his eyes raced across the pages. A cruel smile crossed his face as he laughed maddeningly.

"I'll be a dragons dung bucket on a spatula," He laughed out before hissing violently with a blood curtailing growl, "That damned goat soaked traitorous upstart wizarding bureaucrat."

"Will someone tell me what it is I'm missing?" Harry complained.

"Motive Mr. Potter." Ranguk said. "Motive. Albus Dumbledore your guardian is planning to steal from you."

Ted and Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"No." Ragnuk said. "However this case is now strikingly similar to a thief who nearly a hundred years ago stole from Gringotts, rather attempted to steal from us. "He broke into another's vault and tried to steal a magic tomb from this vault. Back then Gringotts only managed gold within vaults. Since no gold was stolen we only punished him for invading goblin territory. However prior to the supposed theft, this wizard used the weight of each vault to determine which vault held the tomb by shifting the money from one to the other. When the vault had emptied its contents of gold to another, the only weight remaining was the book he sought."

"So Albus has been moving gold around, in small amounts…" Harry began to say as he pieced together his understanding.

"To not raise suspicions so as to find something in your vault that isn't gold." Ted replied.

"We might not have evidence of theft," Ragnuk said aloud, "But this is speculation enough to raise concern over the contents of your vaults.

"Hold on." Harry muttered. "If the vaults are locked down. What good is it finding out where something is if you can't retrieve it? Why bother looking for it if only I can retrieve it upon turning seventeen?"

Ted and Ragnuk turned toward one another and nodded. IT was a fair and reasonable question.

"I don't know." Ted admitted. Ragnuk simply huffed out, "It doesn't really matter does it. One way or another he intends to steal from us."

"We don't know that for sure." Harry said knowing full well that such an act would be too brazen, even for himself. Albus worked in the shadows and only worked in the light when it suited and benefited him. He was a man that kept his skeletons well hidden in his closet.

"While it warrants investigation and consideration, it's too soon to propose his objectives without first knowing what he intends." Harry rationalized. Turning to Ragnuk he asked, "Is this suspicion enough to completely lock down my vaults?"

"No." Ragnuk said. "Even with this it won't be enough. So long as he is your legal Guardian he holds control over your vaults management until you're of age. While he can't open them he is within wizarding rights to do with it as he wishes as per the treaty's allow.

Harry nodded in understanding. "In that case, I think it best to bring out the next object of interest I wish to investigate." Harry stated.

Turning to Ragnuk he asked firmly. "I want to view my Family's will once more."

Ragnuk snapped his hands lazily and brought it forth. There in his hands was his parents' will. Harry looked at it and carefully looked it over.

Slowly Harry gazed over the parchment. Inch by inch Harry looked it over but found it to be normal.

Harry cursed. There must have been something, anything. A hint, a clue, a line that didn't make sense. Anything that could explain why his parents will was enacted even though or rather should his mother still be alive. There must have been something out of place.

Ted looked over his shoulder, viewing the document himself. Curiously Ragnuk oddly seemed bored as they looked at it. Similarly Ted grew bored of it himself. Yet for the life of him Harry was sure that something was there, out of sight. Maybe he was missing something. There was nothing.

No, he saw his mother vanish before his eyes.

But it was Voldemort's memory.

All the more reason, Harry rationalized.

That didn't mean she was alive.

It wasn't proof she was alive either.

Harry froze at this thought. Why was he arguing with himself. He knew why he was reading the will, questioning it. When his parents died it should have been read. Instead it wasn't.

That was because they hadn't died, rather his mother disappeared into thin air.

So it should have remained sealed.

That's why they are dead.

But it wasn't. He had to ask for it. If she was dead the seal would have been broken. The Will would have been read as per Gringotts policy. If she was alive, the will would have remained untouchable until her death. If she died sometime during his life the will would have been read. Yet he asked for it and received it himself, read it himself as if it wasn't locked away. Gringotts was nothing else but rigid in their own rules and methods… wait.

Harry's head shot up from the paper. It was staring him in the face. Ragnuk's lackluster interest. He wasn't even paying attention to him or the document. Turning he saw Ted similarly interested in everything but the will.

"A compulsion charm." Harry whispered. Ragnuk and Ted looked at him. "There's a damned compulsion placed on this paper to disinterest any inquisitive eyes." Harry growled out.

Ragnuk's eyes shot wider than ever before and snatched the paper and probed it. Instantly he spotted the charm with a quick wave and snarled.

"This will is contamination. Who dared defile Gringotts documentation."

"I don't think anyone did." Harry answered. Everyone in the room looked at him. "I might be wrong but I think it's a fake."

Ranguk glared angrily and shouted. "Muttpaw! Muttpaw get your wrinkly ass in here!"

The doors burst open and a small goblin waddled in with a quickening pace, even as he tripped over himself in fear.

"Sir?" the small bastard asked with a biting hesitation.

"Shut it your worthless piece of space." Ragnuk growled out. "Take this to the contractors and curse breakers. Tell them I want every single test one of this document. A wizard's magic was found on this and I want to know what else is on it as well as exactly what it is."

"Y-yes sir."

The will was sent and the goblin took it with great haste.

"Anything else Mr. Potter?" Ragnuk asked.

"Be warned I don't like finding out wizards have meddled in goblin law more than twice in a single day, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled.

"How about business then?"

Ragnuk smiled and nodded. Taking a red pill out Harry popped it into his mouth and crushed it in his mouth. A second later Harry Potter of twenty two years old appeared from a plume of smoke.

"In that case," He said in his mature tones, "I'd like to withdraw eight hundred galleons from my, Return Returners, vault. As well as purchase the goblins aid in procuring a place of residence."

"Easily done. Do you have an idea of what residence you wish to purchase?" Ragnuk asked.

Harry smiled. "I have an idea. First tell me if this is possible?"

Harry handed him a note and looking it over he nodded. "It is easily done. If time isn't an issue we can buy the services of capable enchanters who can get it done without being spotted or discovered. Do you have any ideas as to where you would like it?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "Either the South Bank Tower or Shangri-la here in London would work nicely."

"It will cost you quite a but to work on those two places." Ragnuk stated.

"Just give me the price if I can afford it and the time necessary to finish constructing it."

"You can afford it. If either location is fine with you, we'll establish it in the Penthouse of the Shangri-la building. So long as furnishings aren't requested the total warding and establishment of the structure will be roughly fifty-three thousand galleons."

"How many galleons have my recent ventures pulled in?"

"sixty-eight thousand nine-hundred and forty seven. Not including your initial investment."

"That's pushing a little more than I wanted but..." Harry muttered to himself. "Okay, sold. When can I expect Gringotts to be finished."

"A month's time I wager. A letter will be sent to you… or perhaps it is better sent to your current residence upon the time it is finished." Ragnuk informed Harry.

"Have it sent to Mr. Tonks under his name with the mention of Returner somewhere upon it." Harry requested.

"That will cost extra Wizard."

"Seventy Sickles."

"Eighty-nine Sickles and not a sickle less."

Harry chuckled. "Guess I can't use the same trick from last time huh."

"You will find wizard that goblins learn quickly upon losing money." Ragnuk said with a vicious looking grin.

"Eighty-nine Sickles it is then. Finally, what would it take to establish a patent for these potions?" Harry asked.

"Fill out these forms and present the potion for testing." Harry pulled out the last four objects from the wooden crate from which all of the papers pertaining to Harry's vault accounts had been retrieved form.

The four vials included a jar with a clear white liquid, a black and blue, lava lamp like liquid, a miniaturized wine bottle with a tapering purple liquid, and a small vial filled with a blood red liquid. Putting the last one down harry left his hands on the red vial.

"This one is the most important and may not be suitable for Goblins." Harry stated.

"We don't care Mr. Potter." Ragnuk said with a toothy grin. "I'll have these tested and if they meet Gringotts approval I will handle filing your patents myself."

"Harry nodded as Ragnuk himself carried the three vials as Harry began filling out the paperwork."

Ted stood in the background unsure as to exactly what happened. That had to be one of the smoothest and fastest business transactions he had ever seen between a wizard and goblin that wasn't a simply 'give me my money' request.

"I must say Harry. I'm impressed. I barely have an idea as to what you two were referring to and knowing the Goblins I expected some form or resistance or hesitation in their decisions before making a decision regarding money."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, but I built a small amount of trust with him. Like I told him, trust is the most important currency in a bank."

"Trust huh…" Ted thought aloud.

"Yup. That and I already sent a letter pertaining to my plans this summer months ago, so he kinda already had an idea as to what I wanted."

"Gringotts is a bank thought. How did you get them to do… whatever it was you wanted them to do?"

"Simple," Harry replied. "They are likely to gain money from this investment. Plus I give them something they want more than anything."

"What might that be?" Ted asked.

"Respect." Harry stated flatly. "I respect their talents and what they can do. I know my limits and that they can do what I can't. Ragnuk understands this, I understand it. We respect each other and as a result, we both profit. He makes more coin, and I get a residence that is both untraceable and will allow me to move forward in life without suffering the presence of my relatives."

"I know I complained but you are welcome to stay at our home for the duration of the summer Harry." Ted said with a bit of regret in his voice.

"I know sir, but I also know that I am a major problem that could harm yours if we aren't careful."

"I can't exactly argue with that." Ted acknowledged.

Harry smirked as he filled out one of the forms for a single potion. Eighteen pages in total, to file for a single potion patent. But despite the paperwork, Harry smiled. With each one he filled he was closing in on a solid conclusion to one of his goals, as well as completing the foundation for his desire.

By the time Harry was done Ragnuk had returned.

Seeing the files filled he levitated them into a folder and nodded.

"If the tests reveal a minimal or acceptable amount of negative results, Gringotts will back your potions, and you will receive a notice confirming your ownership of three additional potions." Ragnuk stated.

"Three?" Ted muttered. There were four sent.

"And the fourth?" Harry asked.

"Finalized and confirmed as… acceptable. If you can find someone to sell it, it will be protected."

"Good. Thank you for your business."

"Very well Mr. Potter."

Standing up Harry joined Ted at the door. Pausing at the door Harry turned to look upon Ragnuk who sat back down in his chair.

"Ragnuk. In regard to my parents' will."

"Gringotts will keep you informed. Should anything be discovered Gringotts will act accordingly." Ragnuk said with a murderous undertone.

"I see." Harry turned to look at him. "Try not to respond too aggressively."

The temperature dropped in the room a few degrees to which those present felt the most harshly. "We just caught sight of the tail of the dragon. It would be detrimental should we come face to face with it, without proper preparations."

"Gringotts will take that under advisement Wizard. Try not to tell me how to do my job."

"As it were then. I'll leave the banking to you." Harry accepted.

Ted looked slightly up at Harry and felt a shiver rush down his spine. For the first time he had seen many sides of Harry that morning.

He saw the scars of his past, witnessed him endure that pain, learned of his skill in potions and witnessed his prowess in the art too. He heard him speak flawless gobbledegook, manage his Goblin accountant and purchased some kind of building project that would cost any other wizard two years salary with only a years' worth of economic gains.

Yet it was here at the eve of high noon, that he felt it for the first time. Cold power that Harry processed and the calmness that unnerved him. Ted knew this feeling well. Alastor Moody gave off the same feeling with his own magic. The feeling of experience, the feeling that they were veterans of survival.

Before when Harry mentioned his promise to help his daughter train for her exams he thought it was amusing. However at every turn he saw Harry surpass and even surprise his very own expectations to the point that Ted wondered if Harry was even a child at all.

Now, he had to wonder. If he did let Harry practice with his daughter… who would be teaching who really? While they both had, as Harry put it, caught sight of the dragons tail, ted couldn't help but feel like he was just now seeing the tail of the dragon named Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 23 is already written out, once edited it should be posted early Monday morning. Want to give myself time to get ahead of a few chapters.


	23. Chapter 23 :: It's the Cops

Book II :: Chapter 3 :: It's the Cops

* * *

Stepping out of the local book store with fourteen books split between each of them, Ted couldn't help but joke at Harry's new-found obsession.

"Seriously Mr. Po-Returner." He stumbled, "First Potions, now you aim to be the next warding and enchanting prodigy?"

"Only runes and wards. And who says I'm not already knowledgeable in the art?" Harry in the guise of his older self, under the name Return Returner stated.

"Are you really?" Ted asked half in disbelief. "Potions and Ancient Runes?

"I'm self-taught in runes sir. Since I can't take the class until I reach Third year, I'm limited to twelve books at the moment."

"So, these two books on magical law enforcers and the art of a magic duel are for my daughter then?" Ted asked with an air of disbelief.

"No, I bought them so I could double-check my understanding of what is expected from an Auror. I did promise your daughter sir."

Ted nodded and paused in contemplating that. In all honesty, he wasn't really against the idea of Harry helping his daughter. Before he was worried about his daughter hurting the boy, the risk of the ministry detecting his magic and the trouble that would arise from that.

Now he wasn't so sure. The goblin wards that Gringott's placed on his house, made the latter a moot point if they were to be trusted. Similarly, after seeing Harry today, he was beginning to understand that this boy wasn't a boy, but a _very_ young man with far more experience and maturity then he should have, at least from time to time.

At moments he felt he was dealing with a young child, like when he was nervous upon entering his home. In contrast, there were moments, like in Gringotts, where he worked and acted with the efficiency of an experienced and powerful young lord.

"So, anything else?" Ted asked.

Raising his hand Harry listed of their journey so far. "Gringotts and the three tasks to do there, proposing to the local apothecary, collect a few resource books. I suggest we head back. I don't have anything else to do for now, except wait for a few turns to pass."

"Waiting for a few turns to pass?"

"Sorry, it's a natural phrase." Harry explained.

"Natural?"

"Sorry, muggle. I really hate that word."

"What's wrong with muggle?"

"It sounds almost derogatory. Those no hint of respect."

"Well there aren't exactly many respect muggles in our society, unfortunately."

"It's foolhardy." Harry spit out drawing Ted eyes with rising interest. "Magic or not, humans are foolish no matter their standing. Especially if they mock what they fear."

"So why do you call them Naturals? Isn't that like comparing them to being not-supernatural?"

"It could also be considering us un-natural." Harry said with a shit-eating grin.

Ted looked back at Harry in surprise as Harry explained his reasoning. "I call them Naturals because they are masters of the natural. Wizards and Witches master and focus on magic to a near obsession. Naturals, or those without magic, specialize and focus in the physical and figuring how to control it through such arts as the sciences and chemistry. It's a term of endearment."

"James Potter…"

"I see." Ted stated. "That makes a fair bit of sense. I never would have thought of it like that."

"POTTER!"

Ted turned around to see a greasy-haired man pointing his wand at them, no, at Mr. Returner. Harry too turned around and spotted Snape sputtering like a mad man. Fear ransacking his eyes and his body shaking in a mix of fear and rage.

The silent spell was cast without a word, his wand slashing down like a sword. Ted stood there perplexed. The crowded street looked inward with curiosity.

Raising his bag of books Harry whispered a charm of strengthening onto the bag. He let go and the bag was hit hard by the surprise assault, cleaving a large hole into the bag permitting the seven books within to fly out toward Severus Snape, who in a blind rage of both anger and fear was forced to dodge.

The books flew at him and Snape raising his wand had to cast a movement hindering spell to prevent them from crashing into himself. By this point, the crowd knew a fight was happening but not over what. Whispers were being spoken and some were stating that Harry Potter was involved having heard Snape's shout clearly.

Harry weaved through the books quickly and low to the ground from behind Snape's blind spot, the books providing cover. Snape banished them to the side quickly to remove the hindrance, only to be caught unaware at the sight of James Potter.

Caught flat-footed from below Snape held a spell on the tip of his wand. In the second it took him to draw his wand back upon Harry, Harry was already one step ahead and one step too close dodging into the arms movement he stepped aside from the wands point reaching his arm out he grabbed Snape's wrist and push him back Harry unbalanced Snape who's natural reaction was to step away. Falling backwards Snape found his world spun around as Harry twisted him, mid-fall so that he landed on his stomach with his wand arm behind his back.

Harry settled the freefall with a controlled landing of his knee upon Snape's back. The greasy man yelped loudly in pain as the hard bone hit his spinal column. With his right hand still holding his wrist, Harry reached with his left, his knee and body firmly pinning Snape to the ground, Harry palmed the mans face with his left.

"Bring eternal resting slumber to the waring spirits within."

I quick glow of light, like embers of violet firefly's emanated within Harry's palm right in front of Snape's face. Instantly the sleep spell took effect and Snape went limp, dropping his wand and concluding the failed ambush.

Looking up harry yelled. "If someone hasn't already done so, please call the Aurors here."

The action was apparently needed as it took them six minutes to arrive.

"The hell is going on here?"

"Aurors! What happened here." A large bald man asked in contrast to his partners demand to know what was going on.

"Japkins, be quiet and gather witness accounts." The bald man ordered causing the man named Japkins to grumble not small manner of cursing's.

Deciding to focus on the bald man Harry greeted him. "Sir Auror, my associate and I were partaking in a pleasant morning discussion and business when this man here attacked my associate shouting..."

"James?" the bald man sputtered out in disbelief.

"Yes." Harry replied unassumingly. "How did you know that was what he shouted?" he questioned suspiciously.

"What? No, but aren't you?"

"Ah right, I haven't introduced myself." Harry exclaimed. Raising his left hand around, Harry offered it to the Auror.

"Mr. Return Returner. At your service. Potions entrepreneur and self-titled world traveler. I have wandered to London in hopes of selling my masterpiece."

"B-but you look just like…"

"Is something the matter sir…?" Harry asked.

"Shacklebolt. Kingsley Shacklebolt." Kinsley said regaining his composure. "My apologies, you resemble an old associate. Very strongly I might add."

"Ah, that must explain it." Harry stated. "Must be the glasses, I don't usually wear them except for when I do business. Make me look more intelligent than I actually am." Harry mused knowing full well it wasn't his glasses he was jokingly referring too. "So, I look like this James Potter fellow. If I'm not mistaken, was he the lord Potter that was killed eleven, twelve years ago?"

That statement brought a shaken Kinsley back to solid ground. "Y-yes, that's right. My apologies the resemblance is uncanny."

Harry nodded. "So much so that this man decided to attack me and my associate. I thought he was attacking my newly met friend, but it appears he was after me then."

Turning toward said friend Kinsley eyes widened. "Mr. Tonks, I haven't seen you for a while."

"You may see me more frequently seeing as my daughter is hoping to join your group, Kingsley." Ted stated jovially.

"So, you witnessed this attack?"

"Yes." Ted said calmly. "This man attacked us shouting Potter, and my friend here responded most efficiently."

"What did he do?"

"He closed the distance dodging spellfire and pinned this man to the ground."

"I also cast an Arabian spell of slumber on him to prevent further actions." Harry added from behind the two men.

Kingsley was only now taking in the fact that Harry was sitting on a man's back, his right wand arm raised behind his back, knee firmly planted in the man's spine.

"Mind removing yourself from him?"

"Not at all, please take it from here." Harry said with a wisp of amusement. Lifting himself off Snape he did so without digging his knee even further into the man's back which Kingsley took note of.

Waving his wand, he proudly shouted the rope binding charm, conjuring ropes that wrapped Snape up like a present. When he did so he was shocked to see exactly who the assailant was.

"Shit." He whispered. Dumbledore wasn't going to like this.

Before he could contemplate the mess further, Kingsley's partner rushed up to them. "Sir, all witness accounts state the same thing. They heard this man-wait, is that Snape!?"

"Report Japkins," Kingsley groaned out in annoyance.

"Right, they all heard this man shouting before casting some kind of cutting curse. They also stated that this one," he pointed at Harry, "used his bags to block the spell while hurling them at the suspect before putting him into a body hold."

"How did he put him to sleep."

"Witnesses say he used some kind of magic they didn't recognize."

"Old Albanian magic. A chant that prays for a miracle of magic through words of power. A simple sleeping spell but effective in placing someone into blissful slumber." Harry explained.

"Albanian? So, you put this man to sleep then? I've never heard of such magic. Is it Dark?" Kingsley asked.

Harry shrugged. "Not sure, your Ministry's definition of what is considered dark has always been a bit vague by definition. Personally, I'd say no but that's for you to decide. It is outdated magic though."

Shacklebolt nodded at this in deep thought. Lifting up Snape's wand, he waved his own at it and drew out three wisps of magic, one grey, one green, and one violet. Raising an eyebrow and sighing in mental anguish Shacklebolt pocketed the evidence while shaking his head.

Shacklebolt contemplated this before coming to a decision in his mind, unaware of the slight glow within Harry's eyes. "Well, then it seems this is pretty cut and paste case. Japkins, secure the assailant and take him in. We'll wake him up once he's behind bars for assaulting a fellow wizard with questionable magic."

"It seems your free to go then, Mr. Returner. Where would we find you should we need your account?"

"I'm sorry to say I have no residence at the moment. I'm nomadic by trade so I don't own a place of residence. However, you can likely reach me through my new friend here," Harry said while gesturing to Ted. "Seeing as I'll be working with him on a private job for the goblins this summer."

"I see. It doesn't seem that I'll need further witness accounts, but this is just in case."

"I understand," Harry said calmly. "Do go easy on him."

Kingsley looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You want us to go easy on him? He attacked you and your fine with that?"

"Aside from damaging my bag, he did no harm. Plus judging from both your reactions, isn't it natural to enact self-defence, when a dead man appears before you, walking down the street?"

Kingsley stared vacantly at him in shock. "Well you said it yourself, Kingsley was it? If a dead man was walking before me, a rational man would assume necromancy was afoot. The hopeful," Harry raised a teasing eyebrow at Kingsley, "Would assume it was the person in question. Sadly, I am neither and thankfully no one was hurt. I hardly see why anyone should suffer for an act of mistaken identity when no one came to harm."

Raising the ripped back up Harry added, "Property damage aside, my purchased books are fine, a bit dusty. I am and everyone around us are perfectly unharmed. I say let happy endings conclude as happy."

Kingsley nodded with a twitch of a relieved smile. "We shall take that under consideration when he is under trial."

"Thank you. Now if it is alright, I still have a busy day ahead of me."

"You're free to leave then." He stated, and with a nod and after gathering his books Harry walked off after rejoining Ted Tonks.

Brushing hard into his shoulder Harry whispered. "Return home, next time we go with my cloak."

Ted said nothing but agreed. "That was splendidly handled Harry."

"There was no reason to get worked up. Plus, after hearing what I did, I'm just glad it was Auror Shacklebolt who was here, or else things would have been worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Shacklebolt seems to have worked with Dumbledore before and was concerned over how he should handle not getting Snape incarcerated. Thanks to that, my few words of good faith managed to let us leave sooner before questions became a problem." Harry explained.

"They don't want Snape arrested?" Ted asked with mild curiosity.

"At the least Dumbledore doesn't. Which begs the question… what did he do and why the importance?"

Ted chuckled, "That was very well done all the same. Though did you have to fake it so much?"

"Fake it?" Harry asked.

"Your good faith, from what my daughter said, the man isn't exactly fit to be a teacher if not for his qualifications in the art of potions."

"Oh, that." Harry said, realizing that Ted was referring to his words of compassion that would hopefully sway his uncertain punishment. "That wasn't fake."

"It wasn't? Nym said you hated the man."

"Well, he does grate on you if you're not careful. But there's something more to him that I can't quite figure out. Like he's a kindred spirit."

"You see him as a kindred spirit?"

"No, well not really. I just feel that there's something more to him than his greasy exterior though I have no idea what it is. Also, the reason I want him not to go to prison is for a completely different reason."

"And what was that?"

"He can't go to jail until he's given me my Masters in potions." Harry said with he glibness to his words.

Ted couldn't help but smirk. "Now that, sounds like a very Slytherin thing to say."

"It is a give and take arrangement. Sure, if they hired someone else, they might be inclined to do the same for me, but that's if they are willing and if they possess a Masters in Potions."

Harry looked back and glanced over the sea of heads that began to return to their evening shopping.

"Let's go back to your place for now." Harry said coldly as his eyes steeled before them.

Ted looked back and not spotting anything turned to Harry and asked, "Did you spot someone else?"

"No… and while I'm thankful for that, I guess I'm just paranoid."

"Good. In that case we're in agreement." Ted said. "Today was too close an encounter for comfort."

Harry nodded in agreement. "What are the odds the Aurors will come to you asking for a witness account or testimony?"

"Very low. He attacked us in front of a horde of witnesses. Despite the magic you used everyone saw you defend yourself. They might ask for conformation, but I can handle that should it come to it."

Harry stood behind Ted as he walked up to the Alley public fireplace, splashing a pinch of powder he walked into the fires as he called for it to send him home. Harry mimicking the action couldn't help but be thankful that his compulsions did their job.

At the very least, the likelihood of the incident being traced back to him and the Tonks family was slim. On top of his request for leniency and his wordless compulsion charm, to begin with the likelyhood of them seeking out more info from them was low to begin with and not a cause for concern.

Stepping into the flames Harry ignored them as they tickled his skin, spinning his world up until they spat him out of the fire. Gliding on the floor the melodious tones of laughter from Andromeda rang out as he came to a stop before their couch.

"You two are right on time." She chuckled joyfully as she pulled Harry up with an offered hand.

Grabbing it and pulling himself upright Harry nodded. "I'm glad that we are but, exactly for what?"

Andromeda smiled as she guided him downstairs with him and her husband behind her.

Heading into a side room she showed the two towards a large open space that was recently made.

"Tadaaa." Andromeda said joyfully. "A place for Nymphadora and you to practice together."

Ted felt his jaw drop. "Dear… when… but we haven't even agreed to…" He sputtered out only to be hushed by her.

"None of that. Tonks wanted a place to practice and I want a house that isn't trashed from her clumsiness. This way they both can practice."

"Wait…" Harry interjected upon being included, "What do you mean both of us?"

Andromeda smiled. "Well… Nymphadora and I talked, and we came up with a wondrous plan. Nymphadora wanted to help you out someway and wanted to be the one teaching you for once. You never told me that her recent progress in potions was because you taught her. So, realizing that you're a Metamorphmagus yourself while helping her practice for the exams she's planning on taking, she'll also be helping you learn to control and use your abilities now that we know you can use them."

Harry gave a non-committed nod at this. Honestly, he was still unsure how to respond to the fact he was a Metamorphmagus. In fact, he was still in disbelief about it. Harry just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was one. When in all his years having lived, he had never shown signs of being one.

On the other hand, Harry was excited as the back of his mind was enthralled with the possibilities of experiencing another branch of magic that was rarely experienced.

"So where is Tonks anyway?"

"Oh, she's upstairs cleaning your mess up." Andromeda told him. "You did leave a lot of stains on the tiled floors you know. Not to mention the mirror you broke."

Harry frowned and bowed his head slightly in apology. "Sorry for the trouble."

Rushing upstairs he called back, "I'm going to help clean up my mess."

Andromeda watched with her arms crossed. Silently appraising the young man with a smile.

"Despite everything he's experienced he can still smile like that. He's a good boy isn't he." She said to herself.

Ted nodded in agreement. "He's definitely something else. His past aside, he's young, hopeful, kind, and overall a powerful wizard."

Andromeda raised an eye at this. "Powerful, what gave you that impression."

Ted sighed. "I'll tell you later. We had a bit of a problem on our way back." Ted informed her as his features shifted from one of reflection to that of concern.

"Is there something wrong?"

Ted shook his head. "Not wrong per say… it's just, the way he moved. It suggested something akin to experience. Like Harry was used to fighting or reacting to surprise attacks."

Andromeda's frown which appeared upon hearing this grew more as she listened to her husband.

"There was no hesitation, the moment he heard the spell he was already reacting before anyone knew what was happening. He took down a skilled duelist, a man known for being capable in the dark arts, and yet he was taken down and immobilized within seconds of attacking Harry from behind." Tonks continued.

"That's not everything you're worried about either." Andromeda said knowingly.

"No, it's not. Shacklebolt was there. I know how Auror's work, and I know the man well enough." Ted began, pausing as he wrapped his head around the words that followed. "I've never known the man to pass over a situation like that so quickly. He barely asked us any questions, not even delving deeper into whatever magic Harry used to put Snape to sleep-"

"Hold on, Snape!?" Andromeda shouted out. "As in Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts? That Snape. He attacked you!?"

"Yes, I'll give you the details later." Ted insisted, waiting for his wife to calm down. "It's just everything went too smoothly. Like Harry did something to make himself and me, less of a focus."

Andromeda wrapped her arms around Ted as she leaned up to look into his eyes. The worry that shadowed them, slowly lifted as they were replaced with a subtle want. "If there is something else, he will tell us when he is ready too, or when we bring it up naturally. We've raised our daughter to know right from wrong and to stick to the right crowds. If Harry really was such a bad person, she would never talk about him like she does." Andromeda said airily.

"I know but," Ted began but Andromeda shushed him with a finger. "You worry too much dear. Harry is a young man who's clearly experienced a lot, thrown into a world of magic, and has thrown himself into it with a passion that showed us all how much talent he has."

"Foreknowledge or not, Harry is not a bad person." Andromeda whispered. "Besides if we're wrong its nothing we need to worry about."

"Why do you say that?" Ted asked enjoying the look in her eye.

"Well, I may be a Tonks, but don't forget dear I was raised a Black."

Ted chuckled, "And every Black replays their debts." He finished.

Andromeda laughed aloud as she hugged him. "See, you do know me."

Ted rolled his eyes even as he saw the sinister mirth sparkling in her eyes.

"AH!"

Ted and Andromeda snapped apart, their heads spinning to look up the stairs as a loud cry from their daughter rang out. The moment they looked up, a very naked Nymphadora Tonks tumbled ungracefully down the stairs, rolling and clashing loudly before being stopped at the base of the stairs.

Her legs were left sprawled out with her head resting on the floor look up from between her open legs that hung in the air. Between the welt on her head and the hard floor, Tonks could only hiss out in pain.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. That smarts." Opening her eyes she saw her father, staring flustered, and her mother smirking quite proudly.

"I'm sure there's a story to go along with this." Andromeda sang out pleasantly.

Tonks quickly blushes and screamed as she ran up the stairs and into her room all the while shouting expletives to the air.

Andromeda burst into a fit of laughter which broke Ted from his kerfuffle. "What was that?"

"Your daughter dear." Andromeda managed to breath out.

"I know that, what I want to know, is what did you do?" Ted asked knowingly.

"Well, our daughter was in quite a state after you left. We sat down and I discussed with her our plans with Harry and her own. Together I had her work to set up a room in the house for Harry to work with her in. After we finished, I told her to go shower since we both needed one after moving the furniture. I told her not to run, but you know our daughter." Andromeda explained with a huff at the end.

"She ran." Ted answered.

"She ran." Andromeda confirmed. "It was about then that you two came home. So, I sent Harry up as a bit of punishment for her knocking over two portraits and the hat stand and breaking to house rule regarding running in the house." Andromeda said cheekily.

"You know, there's a saying, something akin to like father like son." Ted smugly teased.

"Well," Andromeda huffed. "I happen to think you like it when I'm causing trouble."

"Well, I'm sure I'll be forced to punish you for embarrassing out daughter. Speak of which you didn't explain how all of that led to our baby girl, naked and exposed on the first floor."

Andromeda stepped back and looked back up the stairs. "Well, I was down here too so I'm not quite sure myself."

Heading up herself, she walked in and saw Harry levitating the pieces of the mirror into his hand.

Andromeda smirked as she looked at him. "Aside from using magic when you're not supposed too," she teased, "I must say my daughter did a very good job cleaning up the mess before taking her shower."

Harry looked up a sheepishly smiled. "I'm pretty sure your little prank prevented her from taking a shower." He replied.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Andromeda teased.

"That's easy. You let me go up here before she could even enter the shower."

"Oh, that's a shame." Andromeda said with heightened flair. "So, how did my daughter end up down the stairs?"

"Oh… that." Harry muttered. "Well, the door was open, so I walked in. Tonks was standing there, freaked out and took a swing at me and I might have, kind of, flipped her over on reflex."

"And then?" Andromeda asked.

"Well, she got flustered at being thrown and left sprawled out on the ground, so she cast a stinging curse at me, and I swatted it back at her which sent her tumbling down the stairs."

Andromeda glared at him when he said her daughter attacked him. "She sent a curse at you?"

Sensing the danger Harry quickly added. "It's a kind of game we play between us. It started off as her trying to stun me for saying her name, but it turned into a game where she tries to get the jump on me. She tries to cast a spell on me, and I just flick it back at her if I spot it."

"Interesting. Has our daughter ever hit you?" Andromeda asked.

Harry took up a thinking pose as he thought about it. "I don't think she has yet."

"It's only been a few months you've known her Harry. Do you really need to think about it?"

Harry shrugged. "She's made a lot of attempts."

Andromeda's merry laughter rang down the halls. A mix of pride and humor sang out even as Tonks sighed. "She's so much like her mother."

"So, my girl has been on the receiving end of her own spells for several months now?" Andromeda said before breaking back into laughter.

Harry could almost see the red blush that must have been on Tonks's face as he was certain her mother's laughter and words could be heard all the way up the stairs.

His suspicions turned out to be true as a pillow came flying down the stairs colliding with Andromeda.

While Andromeda looked angered at first, her fit of laughter overwhelmed her as she realized why the pillow came flying at her. Ted held his smile even as he sighed. Leaning down to Harry he whispered, "I'll handle my wife. I'll leave you to make it up to my daughter."

"Come on dear. It's time for _your_ punishment."

He whispered these words, but Harry was still able to hear them clearly. Turning to look at Harry once more he added, "And you better keep your pants on."

He said this with a fatherly glare of the most traditional sort, but that only made it funnier when Harry pointed out calmly, "Shouldn't I be more worried about your daughter jumping me?"

Ted held his glare for an impressive and imposing thirty seconds before dropping his shoulders in defeat.

"Yeah… You're probably right there." Turning around he looked over his shoulder at him even as he climbed the stairs guiding his wife who was finally calming down and blushing slightly.

"Just tell her that for now, you both have our permission to train and practice."

Harry nodded while trying his best to ignore the thoughts that were surfacing from both adults.

Harry pocketed his wand which he was still holding and put the glass shards away on the sink to be taken care of later.

Going up the stairs Harry made his way to Tonks's room. When Harry knocked, he heard a muffled sound but couldn't make out what it was. Knocking again, he was greeted by silence. Opening the door cautiously Harry saw Tonks covered by her blankets and her head under her pillow.

"Go away."

Harry looked at her and smirked.

"Not falling for it Nymphie. Your embarrassed but you're playing it way too hard. So, I'm just going to stay over here until you realize you can't jump me that easily."

Tonks stiffened under her blanket before shuffling out from beneath it and clicked her tongue.

"Che, should have known better." Tonks stated in annoyance.

Walking over Harry sat down on her bed as she rolled herself around to a sitting position. Turning away Harry shyly requested. "So, are you going to put any clothes on?"

Tonks slyly chucked as she subtle reached her hand around him. "Oh come on. Is the big bad firstie afraid of a bit of skin?"

Pulling her wand out from her sheets she cast a silent stinging charm from Harry's left who simply leaned back, letting Tonks hit herself.

"Ow! Damnit. What does it take to land a hit on you?" Tonks whined.

"Quite a bit more if I'm honest." Harry smugly said. "Get dressed."

Tonks just shrugged and without even caring got up and put her robe on. Harry smiled in relief that the girl had the decency to at least wear panties during her surprise attack.

"Plan on taking me out?"

Harry laughed and nodded. "I indeed plan too."

Tonks turning around looking at him with interest. "I didn't think we had that kind of relationship Mr. Potter? Should I be worried?"

"Nymphie, we've been at this for a while." Harry said ducking another shot from his blind spot. Harry smirked again as Tonks clicked her tongue in annoyance as she went back to getting dressed. "Nice try, and as I was saying, we've been at this for a while and yes you should be worried."

"Why's that?" Tonks asked hesitantly.

"Because," Harry turned around with a shit-eating grin, "Until now all I've done is dodge and reflect your spells back at you. Now I get to take a swing at you without remorse."

Tonks blushed as she muttered a simple, "oh."

This forced Harry to break out into laughter.

"You, smug brat." Tonks yelled. No malice in her tone and a mirthful grin on her face.

She chucked her sole remaining pillow at Harry even as he broke out into fits of laughter.

"What did you think I was referring too." Harry asked, gripped his stomach.

"Not that mister." Tonks said confidently.

Harry shook his head. While she put up a good front, he could tell that her engine was a lot hotter than it appeared. Whether it was stress or worry, Tonks wanted some action and Harry wasn't so disinterested to ignore her.

"I'll meet you downstairs. Which room did you and your mother fix for us to use?"

"First floor, second room past the dining room." Tonks said as she pulled down a sports bra over her head.

Harry nodded and went down to said room. Opening the door Harry was introduced to a large open room with several white sheets covering the furniture within. If he imagined it without the sheets, Harry could easily see it as being a second living room. Walking in Harry could feel the floor give way a bit.

Kneeling he put his hand to the floor and pushed. The carpeting that covered the floor caved in with his hand.

"Cushioning charms." Harry reasoned. Nice for when it was possible one could fall.

Then again it was also nice when one needed to lay down for a prolonged period of time.

Shaking his head at the ceiling Harry had to wonder which of the women of the house thought up that particular idea. Nymphadora aside, Andromeda was quickly turning out to be a more mature, astute, and in all honesty 'active' individual then he first envisioned.

Tracing a hand over the covered furniture Harry took in the environment that was made. The cloth was loose and only held in place with a few sticking charms and a couple charms that made it more durable.

Deciding to take the initiative Harry pulled out his wand and wrote a few runes upon them.

"A Mountain stands firm, unwavering to all. Lead retains its form, as Iron is steel. Unwavering and unmoving, it shall retain its form…" Harry sang as he wrote the runes for, Mountain, Lead, and Iron into a triangular matrix. Circling them he united the three words with the rune for truth, upside down, the rune for forward following it, then the rune for path and then finally self.

Once done, Harry tapped the array and wrote a few dozen other runes to reinforce those three primary runes. These were the same arrays he used on his door back at Hogwarts.

In runes, the words held weight. Depending on how they were written down, three runes could hold one effect, present none, or backfire spectacularly. In this case, Harry had essentially written down the runic phrase for, reject the forward path toward myself.

Harry smiled at his work. Unlike his door which needed to be both impervious to attack, but also impenetrable, these 'obstacles' were simpler. They need only be protected and sturdy not forged to be a singular object.

Harry grinned at this. With those runes, they could use the furniture as cover without it being damaged.

With the sheets covered along with the floor, Harry took in the rest of the room. The walls were sturdy enough and would allow for enough room to spam spells at each other. For a practice room, made with whatever was present, it was pretty good.

Tonks picked this moment to come in. Harry turned around and saw she was dressed in pop-rock style shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You ready?"

Tonks shrugged and crossed her arms. "Ready for what exactly?"

Harry grinned, "Well you seem frustrated and I figured I'd spend the rest of the day helping you express that frustration."

"Oh sure, and you're just going to let me wail on you. I'm not an 'M' Potter."

"I was thinking more along the lines of giving you three minutes where I do nothing but dodge."

Tonks peeked at him through an open eye with mild suspicion. "No parrying?"

Harry nodded, "No parrying."

"No magic?"

"Not on my end." Harry admitted.

"For three minutes." She asked, a smile encroaching on her frown as she started to get excited.

"Or until you hit me." Harry said.

"Stinging jinx only?"

"That would be nice." Harry answered.

Tonks raised her wand, "On three?"

"When you're ready."

"Stupify!"

Harry ducked and chuckled. "That wasn't a Stinging jinx!" Tonks smiled evilly. "Too bad kiddo, I'm just in that kind of mood."

Harry dodged another flash of red, jumping over what he suspected was a couch.

For nearly sixty minutes Harry continuously dodges Tonks's spellfire, enjoying the activity almost as much as Tonks was. Whenever Tonks grew winded from casting too many spells, Harry would pitch suggestions on how to improve her accuracy. As they went on, after each pitch, a noticeable difference could be seen. At least by Harry anyway. If he was basing his opinion on Tonks's view rather than the difficulty, he was having to evade her spells, then Tonks wasn't improving in the least.

Alas, Harry was impressed by the improvement he saw as they went on. It was slow, sure, but he noticed the increasing pressure on himself, as her aim came closer to home.

After another hour passed and Tonks clearly peeved at having not once landed a hit on him, the two stopped to catch their breath.

"How… Why can't I hit you!" she demanded. Harry chuckled as he watched her collapse and fall to the ground on her back. Sprawled out she huffed in exhaustion. "I even apporated that time. How in the world could you have known where I would be." She complained.

Harry just sat down, calming his ragged breathing and controlling it which experienced focus.

In the silence Tonks shook her head, believing Harry was just as winded as she was, which wasn't completely wrong.

"That last time, when I apparated it felt like you knew exactly where I was going to be?"

Harry chuckled, "Well," he admitted, "you're not exactly wrong about that."

Huffing Tonks asked, "What… do you mean?"

Standing up and stretching his back Harry admitted. "Well as a passive Legilimens, I could hear where you were focusing on appearing."

"Hey!" Tonks shouted out in indignation. "You said no magic."

"And I didn't." Harry retorted.

"You just said you used Legilimency on me!" Tonks said taking up a mocked pose of someone who was just violated.

"Passive, Nymphie. I told you no magic. That included the magic I use to somewhat stop my rampant uncontrollable legilimency."

Pulling herself up she stared Harry down with an accusing eye. Harry could make out the rise and fall of her chest as she talked, slightly disappointed at seeing it. "So, that's the secret to why I can never seem to hit you? You've been reading my mind this whole time and dodging based on what I was thinking?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at her cheekily.

With a large second wind, Tonks lunged at Harry only to trip up and crash into the floor where he was standing. Pulling herself out of the cushion charmed floor Tonks demanded, "Get back her Potter, I want payback."

"You're not wrong but you're miss informed too." Harry teased, grinning and holding back his laughter at her spectacular faceplant.

"What do you mean?"

Harry sat down and looked down at her. "What has your mother taught you about Occlumency and Legilimency?"

"Well Legilimency is a spell that lets its caster invade a person's mind while Occlumency is how a victim protects their mind." Tonks bashfully repeated roughly.

"That's not wrong, but it's a gross simplification." Harry pointed out.

When Tonks's head perked up at this Harry continued. "Legilimency is a spell, but it's rather foolishly the same term for the umbrella of mind magics, specifically the ones that extend beyond one's own mind. Occlumency is the form of mind-magic's that focus on the control and centring of one's mind."

A long pause hung in the air before Tonks intelligently replied, "huh?"

Shaking his head Harry asked, "How do you stop someone from entering your mind?"

"By practising Occlumency."

Harry nearly coughed at the simplistic answer that was completely off base. Not that he could blame her since she only just learned of this field of practice just the night before. "Okay, how does that help?"

Tonks stared at him and realized that she didn't know. Guessing she thought, "By…blocking… out the persons…magic?" she hesitantly asked.

"Close." Harry smiled. "It works by centring your own magic so it's less accessible to a Legilimency attack."

Raising his finger Harry lectured, "Legilimency aside, Occlumency works by organizing your own thoughts into a form that can't be accessed by magic. Simply it blocks out another from reading your mind, but the method differs from person to person."

Pointing at his own head Harry explained, "Mine, for example, is a replica of Hogwarts. The result of my practice was to envision a place that I consider 'protected' or 'fortified'. Rather than 'block' a Legilimen's attack, I 'permit' them entry and force them to wander aimlessly, looking for something they want to find. This, however, requires a mindscape which is apparently the pinnacle of Occlumency."

"Okay, and how does this remotely involve explaining you reading my mind?" Tonks pointedly spat out, still pissed at learning Harry was reading her thoughts this entire time.

"Because it can just as easily 'block' out thoughts as easily as it 'permits' them." Harry explained.

Pulling out his wand Harry asked, "May I have your permission to use Legilimensy on you?"

"It's not like you haven't been in my head until now." Tonks sighed out.

Ignoring her statement Harry again sincerely requested, "Do I have your permission?"

A little confused Tonks just shrugged and mutter, "Sure what's the worst that could happen."

Doing so Harry pointed at her between the eyes and with a clear stare he shouted, "NYMPHADORA!"

Tonks angrily glared at him but the moment she did he mutter, "Legilimens."

Tonks felt a rush as a series of memories flashed before her. She saw herself as a first-year, tripping over the floor and spilling all of her soil in the greenhouse, resulting in a huge mess. Another image popped into her mind, the time she was in her flying lessons. She watched in embarrassment as she flew clumsily, crashing into the astronomy tower, the owlery and the Whomping Willow as her classmates laughed at her and Madam Hoot shouted at her before she crashed face-first into Hagrid's Pumpkin patch."

The images flashed again, and again. Her first kiss with a boy, his laughter at her hair changing color. Her third-year classes in Transfiguration where she succeeded in class, earning Hufflepuff points. She saw herself making out with another girl, a Ravenclaw Prefect. She saw herself facing a boggart that took the form of her greatest fear after it appeared from within a potted plant in herbology. Finally, she saw herself, a six-year-old girl crying as a large group of kids sang around her. Calling her a slut, a whore, and other names as they poked fun at her name.

The embarrassment was finally too great. She didn't want Harry to see that and she cried out for it to stop.

And it did.

As suddenly as it began, the first sign of resistance, active resistance, Harry pulled back on the spot.

Huffing and puffing Tonks felt her face sweating as beads of perspiration fell along her cheeks. Looking up she saw Harry staring at her while putting his wand away, completely at ease and calm. Neither looking at her with pride, pity, disgusted, hatred, none of that. He was calm and composed, not judging, nor imposing his own expectations on her.

Offering a napkin, Harry waited for Tonks to gather herself first. When he felt she was ready he slowly started, "That was active Legilimancy. Both the spell and the magic."

Seeing she was listening while collecting herself Harry continued. "I did it so that you could see what I saw. Active legilimency is forceful and shows the caster images, views, of a person's thoughts, memories and or feelings against their will. Passive Legilimency is akin to a more informative version of cold reading, a muggle trick."

"Cold reading. Isn't that, that thing where you keep asking questions until the person gives you the answer or something?" Tonks asked.

"Sort of, but for now, yes that's good enough." Harry shrugged out. "I'm a passive Legilimans Nymphie. My magic and mind aren't able to stop me from hearing, seeing, or feeling what others feel, remember, or think. I can inhibit it with Occlemancy but I can't stop it completely. Occasionally it slips and I hear another's thoughts or see their view or memories."

"So, you don't do it intentionally?" Tonks asked.

"No, or rather, you're the first person I've used Legilimency on." Harry admitted.

Tonks looked up at him in confusion. When she opened her mouth to speak Harry cut in, "No I'm not lying, and I haven't used it before."

Tonks stared at Harry as he continued to explain. "Passive Legilimency is just that, Passive. It's not invasive. When you think of something or a question, it rises to the surface. A Legilimans is able to read a surface thought without intruding into your mind. I don't see it, feel it or anything. I can only hear and understand it."

"So, active Legilimency is invasive."

Harry nodded. "Everything becomes bare, open to interpretation and review. Secrets are irrelevant and are ripe for the picking. Legilimency isn't mind reading either. You can't control what you see unless your drudge up the thoughts with questions or suggestions. Otherwise, like what you experienced, you see a bunch of random memories associated with whatever you're looking at when you perform the spell." Harry explained.

"So, everything I saw…"

"I saw." Harry finished with a soft smile. "And with me, they will stay. I won't mention anything unless you wish me too."

Tonks looked up at Harry who sat down in defeat. "I can't stop using my legilimency. But I respect another's privacy to not tell others of it unless it could hurt someone. While I can tell that you will attack me, at best, it would be something like, 'I'll cast a stinger from behind him once he turns."

Looking up at her Harry stated. "If you don't believe me that's fine, but most of the time I block out such thoughts with occlumency and avoid your ambush with my own instincts. Even when practising today, I dodged your shots from my blind spot because it was a process of elimination. You weren't appearing in front of me, so you had to be behind me."

"You weren't reading my thoughts?" Tonks asked.

"Not until the end. When you started apporating the images of your destination came into my head pretty hard." Harry admitted.

Tonks sat up and looked at Harry. Her tone was wistful and almost pleading when she asked, "And you won't tell anyone about what you saw?"

Tonks could see the almost fearful look of regret in his form. His eyes appeared hollowed and caste in hate for one's own self. A look she knew she had whenever she thought about her name. A name, that Harry's reason, was slowly causing her to warm up too.

"No." Harry said his head still down almost in penance.

"You don't think less of me?"

"I understand you better now." Harry replied his eyes rising to look up at hers.

"You won't change because of what you saw?"

"You're still Nymphie to me." Harry teased.

Tonks smiled. "In that case I want another go."

Harry looked up. "You want me to dodge you for another round?"

"So long as you're up for it." Tonks chucked out. "I mean, you're not exactly getting anything out of it."

Harry smiled, "Not true." He rose to his feet. "I'm getting a workout and I'm regaining my touch at dodging. Only this time it's with magic flying at me." Harry said.

Tonks grinned, "Good," she said, "Cause this time I want you to read my mind."

Harry looked at her dumbly. "Huh?"

"Well, you said you were holding back for the most part. This time I want to see how well you can dodge when you're actually trying."

"You won't hold it against me?" Harry asked.

"Nope, only if I don't see a difference." Tonks admitted. "If I can't see a difference, then I'll know you were lying to me." Her features grew dark as she glared at him. "And I won't like that."

Harry smirked, "When you're ready then."

A minute passed as they stared each other down. Tonks's mind racing to figure out how best to spell him. When she made up her mind to perform a faint, she was shocked as Harry didn't just dodge the faint but in such a way that he moved clear of the actual spell she had cast silently in its shadow.

Trying again, she pointed her wand to cast a binding spell that didn't shoot a flash of light. Again, Harry simply dodged the point where the spell would have hit and manoeuvred his body back upright, still standing in the same spot.

The more they got into it, the more Tonks realized how in over her head she was. Harry wasn't lying when he said he was trying not to read her mind. Compared to before, Harry was untouchable now. Faints, traps, lures, chain spells, even spells he shouldn't have known, Harry dodged each one flawlessly and most of the time without even looking at her. As time went on it became clear that Harry was improving too. No longer making excessive movements, Harry would simply lean to the side while moving, just enough to avoid the spell in question as it flew by. Tonks found out that apparition was an even worse strategy as Harry tripped her up each time, she tried to get the drop on him.

Once three hours had passed the two were breathing heavily. Again, Tonks more so than Harry. Again, Harry was a little upset at the lacklustre stamina of Tonks as she had done very little dodging to speak of.

While she caught her breath, Harry stated, "You really need to work on your physical condition."

"My… what?" Tonks breathed out, out of breath.

"Your physical condition. Stamina. You've barely moved and you're already out of breath." Harry pointed out.

"I'm… just… a bit… winded." Tonks got out between breaths. Once she collected herself, she asked more smoothly, "And what's with you, you've been jumping around all over the place. Why aren't you as exhausted?"

"I only did that near the beginning. Plus, did you think I was letting my house chase me around during last year for no reason?" Harry asked.

"Your kidding. That's why… wait, you let them?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I can read minds Nym. How could I not already know what they were planning?"

Tonks chocked and fell over grasping her stomach. Harry ran over worried at first before her coughing and inability to breath turned into a roaring fit of laughter. "I can't, *cough* believe it. You played them, HAHAHA!"

Harry shrugged and smiled.

"Oh man, you really are insane. You sure you're not a Gryffindor. That sounds like something someone foolish and reckless would do." Tonks got out still keeling over the revelation.

"I thought it was rather Slytherin. Using my adversaries' ploys to further my physical gain, improving my stamina, while publicly humiliating them by evading their attempts and constantly outmanoeuvring them.

Tonks stopped rolling as she thought about it. Her jaw dropped as the rationalization of the events hit her like a blasting curse.

"Oh," she muttered with an evil grin. "Your good. Oh, that is sooo Slytherin."

Harry just shrugged but his own shit-eating grin was hard to miss. "Slytherins are those who use everything they have access to in order to succeed. Just because I have morals doesn't mean I don't do that."

"Then what are you getting out of this mister?" Tonks asked.

"Besides time with a beautiful lady?" Harry teased eliciting a laugh from Tonks.

"Yeah, besides that you playboy."

Harry shrugged, "How often would a first-year going on second-year, get to practice dodging active spellfire? Say whatever you want, it's a handy skill to have."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "I can believe that. After casting so many spells at you and not one hitting, I'd have to agree."

"So?" Harry asked as he turned to look at Tonks. "Do you believe me?"

"Believe what?"

Harry looked peeved at Tonks who stared back. Suddenly remembering how she had gotten to this point she explained, "Oh! Right… um yeah, I believe you. Sorry, I shouldn't have been so distrusting. You're not that kind of person."

"Thanks." Harry replied, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.

"Hey, mind if I ask something?" Harry turned to Tonks and waited for her to ask. "Why don't you just use occlumency all the time to block out other thoughts?"

Harry sighed, "Because, occlumency is an active art. You try going through an entire day patting and rubbing your stomach and head respectively without stopping or slipping up an entire day." He answered sarcastically.

"What if I need to pick something up?" Tonks asked seriously.

"What if I need to talk or think about something else?" Harry countered.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. Gotcha." Tonks said realizing that constant Occlumency would be incredibly difficult to manage for twenty-four hours straight. "Must be nice, being able to know what others are thinking thought."

"It's not so nice in the great hall." Harry countered. "Or in public."

"Why's that?"

"Trying imaging everyone's thoughts coming at you all at once."

Tonks shivered at that thought. "That's got to hurt."

"It actually does." Harry admitted. "I mitigated the problem with potions, but it still lingers as a throbbing pain. Makes it hard to think too."

Tonks nodded at this. "You also get to have Malfoy in your head too." She added with a teasing grin.

"He's not so bad." Harry said with a smirk. "most of the time his head is just filled with Senior Malfoy bending him over."

"OH, Eww! I do not need that in my head!" Tonks shouted out while Harry laughed. "Is it really?"

"His head? No." Harry stated. "And don't ask what he thinks about."

"What? Worried I'll say something?"

"It's my policy. I don't talk about other people's insecurities unless other people could get hurt."

"You really won't tell anyone about what you find out." Tonks stated.

"Not unless they want me too." Harry replied.

"So, you won't tell anyone about what you saw."

Harry nodded, "I won't."

Pausing Tonks reflected on that evening. She learned Harry was very talented, skilled, and that he could read her thoughts to a certain degree. His ability to dodge improved greatly too when he joined it with his passive legilimency.

"Do you think I can learn passive Legilimency?"

Harry looked up at her and thought about it. "It's unlikely. While I think it can be learned I don't think anyone can teach you how to use it passively. It's kind of like a Metamorphmagus actually. You have to be born naturally attuned with Legilimency."

"Damn, I thought it would be nice to be able to do like you do. Would give me an edge in the exam."

Harry chuckled, "Well I can agree it would be helpful. But it's not flawless. If someone is skilled enough in Occlemency, I won't be able to hear their thoughts."

"Damn, I was hoping."

Harry smiled. "Ask your mom for lessons."

Tonks scoffed at that, "Was kind of hoping to avoid that."

"Well I can teach you by repeatedly casting Legilimancy on you until you get a feel for the magic, but that's not a good method."

"Yeah," Tonks sighed out in remembrance, "Didn't really like showing you my worst moments."

"You were kind of cute riding your broomstick." Harry teased.

"Shut up, I sucked at flying back then. I got better."

"I wasn't referring to your flying lesson." Harry clarified.

Tonks went bright pink along with her hair. "But I didn't see that…" She started before realizing she had been played.

Laughing like a mad man Harry jumped out of the way as Tonks shot another spell at him. "You are so dead Potter!" Tonks shouted as she gave chase.

Eventually, Harry tired Tonks out and after collapsing from exhaustion he placed her on the covered couch. Once she was settled Harry smiled that the earlier embarrassment was gone from her mind. Sleeping contently, Harry left and retrieved one of his newly acquired books on runes.

Settling down next to her, Harry relaxed as he began reading. Slowly he started to fall into slumber as he read, and he welcomed it freely. Not fearing a repeat of the night before.

He was finally free to be himself. He was no longer the silent child from back then. His life began when he turned eleven. No sooner, no later. He came alive on that day in the Hospital. Today proved that to him. He was welcomed and lived with magic. No longer would he be exiled from the world of magic.

Until today he carried the pain of his mundane life with him, ignoring the pain but letting linger in the foreground of his experiences. Now, he was truly free of it. It might have loomed in his mind before, lingering, festering, but now it was done. Reality proved that this was no dream and he was no longer bound to suffer that pain again.

Just as slumber began to great him Harry wrote a letter on his book, putting it down, he pocketed it in his pants. The next morning Harry would send it off. The next day he would embrace his summers without hesitation.

While his day started with pain, Harry couldn't have been happier with how it ended. Feeling like he was officially casting off his pain and suffering. No longer the Harry of War, no longer the Death Walker, no longer that child tormented by his relatives. Harry finally felt like he was truly home, embraced by magic wholeheartedly.

oOoOo

Patunia Dursley hid her concern well. She paced in place, in front of the stove, shifting her weight from one foot to another before being forced to accept that he wasn't coming today like they said. At least that's what she rationalized as she left Kings Cross Station to return home.

Her nephew was supposed to have been at the station that evening. But he never showed. Eventually, she had to leave the station without Harry, because she was still responsible for caring for her Husband. She originally was very peeved at his tardiness. She was forced to wait for seven hours, and he hadn't shown.

At first, she was pissed that the boy had wasted her time like this. However, now a lingering sense of worry haunted her. She had no hatred for the boy. Sure, she had no motherly affection for him either, but she didn't hate him. He was her sister's son. The same sister she still loved.

If she was ever honest with herself, Patunia would admit that her troubles with her sister all stemmed from her own wish to be apart of the magical world that Lily belonged to. Instead she held a grudge against the very magic, that in her eyes, took her sister away.

Now she hated magic for another reason. Not only did it take her away, it killed her too. And instead of including the boy into their world where he belonged, they pawned him off on her until they felt he should rejoin them.

Magic would never be a friend of hers. They took and killed her beloved sister, rejected her, and abandoned her son, Lily's son, to them.

However, he was her son. The son of her beloved sister. It was for that alone, if nothing else, that she took in and cared for her nephew. She wouldn't have taken him in if he wasn't. She had her own problems and son to take care of and it didn't help that Vernon hated anything that didn't fit into his own views of life.

"That ungrateful boy. Making me wait for him and not even showing up when he was supposed to be there. I have to take care of my Dudders and Vernon who is still recovering from whatever monstrous freakishness that thing was."

When she returned to Number Four Privet Drive, Dudders had gone out to hang out with his friends leaving Vernon lounging in the living room in quite a mood.

"Boy! Your late! Dear what took so long?" he called out.

Walking in to see him Petunia said, "He didn't show dear."

"WHAT?" Vernon growled out.

"He never showed."

Vernon went into a myriad of vocal announcements about how the freaks lied, how they didn't know how to follow a clock, and an assortment of insults in general.

Petunia, with what little time remained of the day, went to work cooking dinner. It was a normal day. No freakish magic, no rebellious teen, no abnormalities to be sighted. Just an average summers day.

This sat well with Vernon and would have remained if her son hadn't asked what became of Harry. The topic was settled with a simple, "He didn't return.", and was left at that.

When she went to sleep, similarly, everything was normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. The day that followed, Petunia became even more restless.

None of the freaks had returned to ask her where Harry was. None of them had come to shout how she abandoned him at the station where he wasn't even present at. For a moment Petunia thought she might have gotten the dates wrong.

She didn't.

The unease still haunted her. Slowly it dawned on her that her unease wasn't from the… wizard's side, not keeping her informed, nor the very normal days they were having. It was how utterly tense and frustrated Vernon was becoming. He was moodier now then he was before her return and as each hour ticked by his shouts, demands, and over all frustrations grew.

It was a side of her Husband she had never seen before, and it was growing and unsettling her.

As she went to sleep after going about her day as normal, checking her garden, spying on her neighbors, she wondered why Harry's lack of presence seemed to exemplify these traits in her husband.

The answer came the next morning.

Dudley had left the house to hang out at the park. Earlier that evening Petunia had driven her husband to his rehabilitation doctor. He still struggled to walk even after three season passed them by. In fact, his recovery was only starting to make progress at the start of the summer season. Whatever Harry had done that night in that lighthouse shack, had left him in particular in a right state with near death injuries.

With both of the men of her life gone for the eve, she took to caring for her guardian when a man walked up to her house. Curious she arose to greet him but was beaten to the punch by the man in black and white.

"Hello, are you perchance Petunia Dursley?"

Taken aback a bit Petunia curtly replied, "I am. Who may I ask is asking?"

Taking off his hat, the man smiled with a slight bow. "Forgive my late introduction, I'm Sergeant Biggs. We received a tip this morning from a Mr. Harry James Potter. Would you mind letting me inside?"


	24. Chapter 24 :: Breaking Headlines

To my great pleasure, I've finally managed to mitigate the problems plaguing my to submit the most requested update. Chapter 5 (25) is already in the works but my own problems keep hindering me at this time. Thank you all for your patience and great interest in this work, It means a lot. My computer while barely working, will be in use to get you the next chapter asap. I'd like to say it will be done by next week but the last three times I told peeps that it would be done it wasn't so… yeah, enjoy the chapter. My new computer parts should arrive in maybe a month… hopefully.

* * *

Book II :: Chapter 4 :: Breaking Headlines

* * *

Harry woke up feeling slightly sore. On top of having helped Tonks work on her aim and clumsiness, he had fallen asleep while reading the final chapters of Runic Lays: Binding the Boundaries. With drooping eyes he slowly gazed around himself. Apparently he was more tired then he realized, clearly falling asleep in the middle of his studies.

Surrounding him on his bed were his scattered notes and theories he had written down while reading, with said book lazily opened next to him where he apparently passed out in mid reading. This surprised Harry since he was heavily interested in the topic.

In truth, he was learning more about Runes from this one book then he ever had from his own self studies back in the day. Not all that surprising when he was stuck piecing together what equated a lost art.

It was fascinating and a bit depressing how much knowledge was lost over the course of Humanities decline. While some aspects of the study in the book were completely false, like the statement that not all runes could work together, other aspects made sense in hindsight. Something he realized having used them sporadically himself without taking note of such.

Harry had always known that runes could be compounded into strings and phrases that could hold power. What he hadn't known was that these words don't necessarily equate words that hold power.

The symbolic or original meaning of the Runes for example rather than what the rune flat out translated to.

The Symbol for Unicorn, for example, could represent the power of one, but he had known it to embody the meaning of purity, being a good example of him using the symbolic form unknowingly despite his rough translation being that of the summarized meaning of one.

This alone opened up a can of worms that he had literally slept on, as he crumpled and sat on the numerous scraps of parchment around him as he got out of his bed.

Stepping up and stretching Harry looked around, half drowsy, for a pair of boxers to wear. Stumbling over to several boxes and cauldrons Harry navigated through the mess of his trunk to his dresser and pulled out some clothes for the coming day.

Harry might not have been a morning person himself, but old habits did die hard. Those who aren't quick to wake or aware when they do tend to die after all. So naturally by the time he got his pants on, he was fully aware and awake.

Turning around Harry lazily gestured his hand, reaching for his wand, before waving it with a half-assed flick.

All the papers were strewn over his bed and around it floated up and rearranged themselves into a neat pile, about two inches thick. He smiled at the fruit of his labors as well as the numerous uses the levitation charm had.

He was looking forward to putting his theories to practice, especially the one he came up with that made use of the Natural's theories and ideas about algorithms.

Grabbing his family's cloak, several vials of his most prized elixir, and his bag of gold before he finally exited his trunk, Harry made one last check before he was certain he had everything he needed for this morning's mission..

Pulling himself out of his trunk he closed the lid behind him as he stood in the Tonks's guest room.

Just in case Harry popped one of his aging pills into his mouth before he headed for the front door, being as quiet as possible as to not alert the family to his actions.

With the pill popped, Harry checked himself in the mirror by the door to make sure everything was right. It might not have mattered really since he was also taking his cloak, but Harry was of the mind that taking precautions when taking risks were worth making despite the inconvenience.

Not to mention, he really didn't want another Snape incident. Yet at the same time, he wasn't going to waste his newfound life stuffed away in the corner of a closet; Or as the case being, a trunk.

In the early warmth of the summer season, Harry began his jog comfortably down the street, unknown to any who passed him.. Being both 'muggle' London and due to his appearance, Harry enjoyed the fleeting moment of liberation in the knowledge that it was highly unlikely anyone would find him unless he used magic. The cloak, the pill, and his caution were just him being paranoid, but that too was backed by experience.

In truth, while he had yet to confirm it completely, Harry knew he didn't need to worry about his magic being detected at all. A neat side effect regarding his return to his past was that Harry figured out that the Ministry's Trace functioned on one's chronological age, not their biological one. A hefty shout out of thanks towards Snape for helping Harry figure that one out. The only way the ministry or anyone for that matter could find him via magic was if he used it in a non magical area.

Continuing to march down the block, Harry picked up the pace and turned it into a sprint.

He had three hours to kill exercising before the nearest eatery to Diagon Alley opened and three hours hopefully to make up for his departure from early morning exercise. Thankfully it was a good two or so hours away from said eatery but that was only if Harry headed there directly.

Caffè Vergnano, not his first choice but they did sell good coffee and were rather close to the Leaky Cauldron.

Taking a bit of an excursion Harry eventually arrived at the Caffè just in time for it to open. Seeing the clock Harry was reminded that while he was limited for time, he wasn't pressed for it.

Thankfully it was unlikely that the family would even notice his disappearance and he'd be free to get a few things taken care of.

Ted and Andromeda would be returning home around noon, closer to two and Tonks would be asleep for as long as he didn't wake her.

Thankfully waking her up was left to him, though Harry wasn't sure why Andromeda presented the task to him. Over the course of the week, she had unofficially dubbed him as Tonks's 'trainer', much to her daughter's annoyance and reluctant acceptance. Seeing as he was teaching her more about fighting and dueling than anyone expected him to be capable of, it did make a bit of sense..

At first Harry was suspicious of her calling him that, except every time she did, it was more or less to tease Tonks. Now it was just what he was considered. In hindsight, the woman had one strange relationship with her daughter.

However, thanks to Andromeda shirking off her task of waking Tonks up to him, and Ted's job requiring him to take leave early in the morning, it made it easy for him to sneak out of the house. While he wouldn't normally sneak out, between the need for some fresh air and the unfinished task of trying to find a seller for his potions, Harry wasn't going to sit around and wait.

Unlike at Hogwarts, this task could only be done in the summer and Harry knew that come next year, he was going to need that increased funds for his desired goal. With his current wealth, partaking in the magical worlds equivalent of the black market was but a pipe dream.

Sighing, Harry shook his head. He honestly wasn't expecting to have hit such a snag. After all, what business wouldn't want to monopolize the selling of an eternal youth potion.

He let out another frustrated sigh.

Ted wasn't wrong when he said most people didn't look kindly to patents. So far of the three times he had visited Diagon Alley, both the one with Ted, and the two without his knowing, not a single store was willing to even agree to sell his potions, let alone samples.

It probably didn't help that he was essentially trying to pitch a legend in a bottle.

But that was neither here nor that at the moment. It was eight in the morning and Harry was content to simply enjoy a cup of coffee, something that meshed fashionably with his external appearance, after a few hours long run.

Carrying his coffee to one of the tables, Harry looked around the shop to find it was still pretty quiet, a bit unusual considering it was a Monday morning.

Only one other person, a man, was sitting in the shop. A tourist from the looks of it, reading a newspaper with an espresso at his side.

Harry was going to ignore him when a caption in the paper caught his eye.

"Pardon me." Harry stated, eliciting the man's attention.

"Forgive me, but that caption, mind if I see it for a second?"

"Huh?" the man mumbled out, turning the paper over to see what had caught Harry's eye.

"Oh, yeah sure." He said, pulling the paper apart and handing over the sheet with the inquired article. "The Dursley case huh, nasty bit of business that is."

Harry took the paper and took a deeper reading of the report.

_The Dursley Case, still under investigation. As of a week ago, no further information pertaining to the criminal arrest of Vernon Dursley of number four privet drive. The residence in question continues to remain cordoned off from viewers as investigation continues. Reports state that the case might be worse __than __initially believed. While few facts are being revealed a statement was given to this reporter._

"_While information in this matter is still under heavy scrutiny I can say that this case has shaken me to my core. While the __signs __aren't visible to the human eye, the evidence reveals a telling tale. I can only __imagine __what the young boy left with these people had endured."_

_On a similar note, no word __has __been found in regards to the missing person in question, one Harry James Potter. Originally reported to have been going to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys over the last year, investigations have shown that Harry Potter was never accepted, sent, or attended the aforementioned academy. In fact, further questions appear as the boy's disappearance coincided just before Vernon Dursley, the main suspect in question, was sent to a local hospital for serious medical injuries._

"_We have a strong belief the boy is alive. It is suspected but not confirmed that the initial tip was sent by Mr. Potter earlier this week. While the full extent of what the boy suffered is still unknown we do know and have ample and unarguable evidence that states the young man was and has been neglected and abused for a long period of time. If what we, the force, __has __seen is confirmed, then I feel I owe the young man an apology for not coming to save him sooner."_

_This statement came from Sergeant Biggs, the officer who first investigated the claims on the Dursley family._

"It's inexcusable." The man said, drawing Harry's attention to him. Harry took note of the American accent that accompanied his words. Harry was almost certain the man hailed from the east coast. Possibly New York or somewhere in the region thereof, but he wasn't certain.

"To neglect a kid like that. It's inexcusable." He repeated and Harry nodded. "I sure hope they find that young man."

"In a way, I hope they don't." Harry muttered.

The main broke away from his cup to stare at Harry inquisitively. "And why is that?" He said with a slowing boiling attitude. "That young man's suffered enough already and you're fine just letting him go off on his own?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "It was people in positions of power that put him there right? I certainly wouldn't trust them to do the right thing. Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure." The man reluctantly said. His frown slowly faded as he reconciled with Harry's words. "I can see where you're coming from. The report itself has been consistently buried in the paper. It should be front-page news but the best you can find is in a no-ma-obscure paper."

Harry raised his eyebrow again as he took a sip of his coffee. "So what's a yank like you traveling around London for? Sightseeing."

"Wha? Oh, um, no. Job searching actually."

"Nothing to be found back in the States?" Harry asked.

The man looked up at Harry impressed. "How'd you know I was from the states?"

"Accent. I'm guessing New York."

"Connecticut actually."

"Oh. So, no luck."

"No. There's plenty of work there but there are more opportunities here."

"Really? Would have figured you'd have greater opportunities to rise through the ranks in America than in Britain."

"Well you can, but certain things are more… stagnated there then they are here."

"I see." Harry said, putting his cup down. "So what kind of job are you looking to apply yourself to?"

"Oh…um…"

The man stuttered and Harry took the opportunity to give him a good look over. He appeared to be of Irish descent, with a stereotyped white skin and red hair. Thankfully it was a few shades darker then that of a Weasley's, god knew there were plenty of them around. He held himself with an air of experience and pride. Possibly a scholar or businessman. Definitely someone educated and well versed in 'muggle' customs.

Deciding to throw the man a lifeline, Harry suggested. "I hear there are a few governmental positions available. Surely someone with your suave demeanour could acquire a position there."

The man smiled but shook his head, "Thank you for the compliment but unfortunately I lack the family… connections to receive a post in government."

"Ah nepotism, keeping our governments rotten since 1707."

The man froze as he was about to raise his cup. Looking up he gazed cautiously up at Harry. Harry smiled slyly and laughed. "Oh come now, they might make the _law_ but that doesn't mean you have to be suspicious. Though I do agree, secrecy _is_ a big deal."

The man went wide-eyed and laughed. "Well I'll be. I didn't know you were-"

"I am which doesn't change the fact we're in a coffee shop enjoying our coffee, or cappuccino as your case may be." Harry interrupted.

"Oh right." The man agreed, remembering where he was.

"So?" Harry asked after several silent seconds passed them by. "No luck in politics huh."

"Nope, as you said, nepotism at its finest."

"Have you considered other ventures?" Harry asked.

"I have. My family used to own a business. Went to ground during the Great Depression. Technically it died out three years ago, but it was always going downhill since that time if I'm honest."

"So, you're knowledgeable in business. Have you considered opening your own shop?"

"Oh god no. I'm good at manning a store, sure, but I don't have any goods or services that I could sell. Plus I lack the money to even start a business. Without any goods, I couldn't even get an investment from a beggar."

"Have you tried baking?"

"Baking?" the man asked in confusion. Harry grinned. "Yes, baking. You know the art of mixing ingredients together to create a new concoction that people can eat or drink?"

The man's hazel eyes lit up in understanding. "OH baking. I can't say I'm bad at it per say, but I wouldn't say I've um, mastered the art."

"What about chemistry?"

"Chemistry?"

"You know, kinda like Baking but working with metals like lead, gold, silver."

"I'm not sure. I'm not really familiar with that topic." The man admitted not knowing what Harry was referring to.

Harry smiled. This entire time Harry had been probing the surface of the man's thoughts. Don Handsinn, or Donohan Handsinn was a half-blood, graduate from Ilvermorny. His parents had just passed away and had just recently arrived in London with hopes of reaping the benefits that existed only within England's magical community. By no means a top mark student, he was capable and definitely had a knack for business despite the shortcomings of his family's shop. Apparently, his shop was well received but blood lineage, not to be confused with blood purity, inhibited their store from growing or expanding until it was finally bought out by a much larger and wealthier family.

Slipping a hand into the cloak beside him, Harry pulled out a small vial.

"I happen to have a few connections to my name, unfortunately those connections, while powerfully are few in number. Fortunately, they hold economic weight." Harry said, placing the vial in front of Donohan.

Donohan looked curious for a moment before he carefully lifted the vial to examine it.

"I happen to dabble in both Baking and Chemistry. As a result, I made this high quality… wine lets say." Harry explained gesturing to the vial. "A few chemists have tried to make this particular wine with only one rather famous name actually succeeding to a small degree. It's worth its weight in _gold_ despite its _lead_ origins?"

Donohan looked at the red liquid then back to Harry. Starring, he returned his gaze again to Harry, this time a realization striking him. Frantically his head went back and forth, as he tried desperately to not overreact.

"Are you serious?" He whispered.

Harry just smiled. "In its pure state it's potency is a bit too much for human consumption. When diluted in water and left to sit for twenty-four hours it can be sold as an elixir or spirit if you will. A drop of that diluted elixir in a teaspoon of water will make you feel five years younger. Over the course of a month, you'll even look healthier and spryer."

"Is-is this real?"

Harry grabbed a toothpick from a dispenser on the table and removed the lid momentarily dipped it into the red substance. Slowly from the wood, a leaf began to sprout from it within Harry's concealed hand. Donohan looked gobsmacked at the results.

"Holy shit."

Harry just nodded in agreement. "Over the course of a month, anyone who possesses our gifts can look and feel like they did in their prime."

"Holy crap. Ponce de León eat your heart out."

Harry smiled. "The explorer who sought out the Fountain of Youth. Not a bad name for it, Fount of Youth." Harry said appraising the bottle. "Unfortunately I lack the business sense to manage a store, despite being able to mass-produce it. Similarly, my other concoctions that I've made in my dabblings remain shelved as I can get no one to sell them."

"Are they patented?"

"Which is the very reason why." Harry admitted.

"You English are just as foolish as the folks back home." Donohan pointed out.

"Pretty sure it's universal." Harry commented. "So, tell me. Why would I tell you this?"

Donohan looked up at Harry who was smiling. Light dawning on the two of them as the first rays of the morning sun broke past the tall skyscrapers of London.

"For real?"

"What do you say? Work for me and you'll make a mint. Plus, it'll put those sorry bastards in their place."

"Your kidding, where am I gonna get the money to-"

"500 galleons," Harry said, patting his pocket. "If you agree we can set up a contract at Gringotts in less than an hour and I'll leave the business side all up to you."

"You'd trust someone you just met with something so valuable?"

"It'll be a joint venture. I want nothing to do with fame, only the profits that could be made. I'm thinking sixty, forty split. Seeing as I spent a fair amount creating the substance in question."

"Considering what forty percent of something this big could rake in, I'm inclined to sign on right here."

Harry just grinned. "Let's finish our beverages for now and then head to Gringotts."

Donohan nodded in agreement. Lifting up his cappuccino Donohan mused over the good faith that had literally fallen in front of him. "Here I got up in the morning thinking I'd never find a job. Spent a whole month looking for work and you just fall in form nowhere and offer me a chance of a lifetime. What a coincidence that someone like me, who needed a job, encountered you in a coffee shop of all places."

"That isn't it." Harry said looking into his empty coffee cup, the remains of which were a black smudge at the bottom. "There is no such thing as coincidence, only inevitability. No matter how much time passes, humanity changes, the workings of fate will never function off of chance."

Harry looked at him dead in the eye. "We are never a product of fate or chance. We came here because we deemed it necessary. Our needs aligned, and our desires aligned. Fate had nothing in its handling of this auspicious morning."

Donohan smiled at these words and looked at his near finished cup. "It was inevitable, huh?" He looked up at Harry and smiled. "You're pretty strange, but something tells me that sticking with you will take me places. Definitely better places then I've been going too anyway."

Knocking back the contents of his cup, he finished his drink with a sigh of satisfaction. Standing up he gestured for Harry to lead the way. "After you, mister?"

"Returner, Return Returner."

"Odd name that. Call me Donohan, Donohan Handsinn."

"Well then Mr. Handsinn. Fortune awaits."

The two left in mildly high spirits as they entered Diagon Alley.

Three hours later, however, Harry would part ways with Mr. Handsinn who was left behind with a thousand-watt smile. Gringotts was an even bigger investment not to Harry then it was before. Somehow Grigotts managed to convince Donohan to sign a thirty-seventy profit contract with Harry, split in Harry's favor.

As they pointed out, the youthful figure of the type Harry's potion provided was a big sell and something unseen by wizarding society. Not even Nicholas Flamel has created an elixir that ensured a return of one's youth.

At the end, the contract was made and written on two Gringotts contract scrolls and ministry lease documents permitting the establishment of a store.

Harry was certain that the Ragnuk had some kind of involvement in the deal since that lease seemed to be some kind of payment of debt the Ministry owed the Bank.

Whatever the story behind that was, it definitely benefited Harry and his new employ.

The whole transaction took about forty minutes. The remaining two hours and twenty minutes centred around the two settling into the small shop that would later take shape as their own. After purchasing several ingredients, furniture, and utensils.

In Knockturn Alley, with the use of a powerful compulsion charm and his cloak, Harry procured the service of two-house elves who were named Spitsy and Roastsy respectfully. Harry had to wonder the intentions behind the names but ignored it for now. While he wasn't very deep into Knockturn Alley the momentary sights, he saw instilled a desire to investigate and return as several magical objects within a few nearby windows caught his eye. But that would have to be done later.

For now, Harry returned and with everything in tow, gave his partner a list of potion recipes from his own textbooks, as well as a bag load of galleons to establish the shop. They both agreed that the first floor would be the shop itself with the backroom being used as storage of stock. The second floor they would use as a laboratory, a place to create new stock to sell, and the basement would be used as a home for Donohan to reside.

Harry argued that it would be beneficial to be nearby when thieves set out to steal their stock or worse the recipes. Donohan agreed but argued that Harry should keep the secret of the elixir since he didn't want to have to deal with that secret. Harry agreed.

So, they made the basement his place of residence. Far away from the lab and the rising fumes from the soon to be brewing cauldrons.

At the end of the day, the shop was still pretty bare but Donohan agreed that with the simplicity and quality of Harry's brews, He'd be able to get the shop rolling in a matter of days.

Harry nodded and left Donohan to get settled in. The two had a nice set up going and Donohan had to admit that he didn't get that short of a stick. He now had a rent-free residence, a job that paid double that of a low tier governmental position, and if the projected sales were to be believed he would soon be the co-owner of one of the, if not the, most sought after potions store in Diagon Alley.

Before Harry left for good, he placed a few runes and protective arrays around the store. Later, once he was more comfortable doing it, Harry would establish a more grounded barrier and protective seals to ensure the safety of the store and the goods within.

Looking at the time on his watch that he had bought earlier when shopping for furniture with Donohan Harry noted that the second pill he had taken before entering the coffee shop during his run was about to run out. Making a dash for it Harry quickly left Diagon Alley and hitched a ride on the night bus.

The ride was unpleasant but thankfully quick. Making it into the house just minutes before the potion was about to expire. Popping the blue pill into his mouth Harry proofed back into his younger self.

Heading up the stairs Harry knocked on Tonks's door. When no sound came out Harry shrugged and pointed his wand at the lock.

"Aloramora." The keyhole snapped open and provided Harry with zero resistance to its contents.

Opening the door Tonks was laying sprawled out, ungraceful and unladylike on her bed. Her covers were in shambles and Harry had to wonder how one of her two pillows managed to make it all the way across the room.

Smirking Harry strolled over to Tonks side and raised his wand pointing it at Tonks's exposed posterior.

"Aditus, Doloreminor"

A flash of white and then a pink shot out of Harry's wand. Each spell making contact with Tonks's rump. 'GYAAAA!"

With a loud screech, a mix of both pain and shock, Tonks awoke instantly while her contracting body launched her out of bed and onto the floor.

"The hell was that for Mum." Tonks shrieked out in a raving and fuming fury.

"First," Harry said with a snicker, "I'm not your mum. Second, you got five seconds to get ready."

"ready for- OW!" Tonks asked before yelping in pain again as Harry cast the spell a second time.

"I told you yesterday, Since I can get away with magic while hiding here – thank you goblins – we're going to work on your stamina and dodging."

"And why should I bother with tha- OW! WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Tonks angrily spat out.

"Nope, I need to work on my aim, and you need to learn how to dodge. I know from experience that dodging is the greatest skill to have when dealing with magic."

"Oh yeah? Well, I got a pretty handy Protego charm." Tonks retorted, waving her wand smugly. Asa

Harry looked at the misty white wall that shielded her and Harry smirked. "Doloreminor."

Harry's wand flashed pink again, and the spell bypassed the shield with a flash of white. Again the spell hit its mark and Tonks sprung up on the balls of her feet in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT SPELL IS THAT!" Tonks shouted as the pain shot through her as if Harry had spanked her. The pain was mild but sharp, very much like being spanked.

"That was Doloreminor. A minor stinging jinx. At most all it does is illicit a sharp stinging sensation. Unlike a Stinging Jinx, it doesn't cause swelling or welts to appear. However, it will still produce adequate results and motivation for not getting hit."

"Observe." Harry levelled the wand again and this time Tonks dodged the incoming pinprick of light. "As you just saw it's a very linear spell. Easily evadable if dodged properly."

Tonks pulled herself up while rubbing her still sore boob where the spell had landed. Harry's grin turned downright sinister. "Since I don't want you to fall short as an Auror and get yourself hurt or worse, today we're gonna work on your dodging." Harry's grin turned nearly murderous with a show of teeth that even Ragnuk would be proud of, "And I'm going to make sure you know how to save yourself."

Casting the spell again, Tonks tripped as she attempted to dodge only to collide headlong into the spell. The spell hit her square in the face and Harry smirked. Walking forward he squatted in front of the prone and exposed Tonks.

"I'm gonna beat into you the importance of staying alive. Every wand can potentially cast a killing curse, or worse. That means we should treat every wand drawn just like a loaded gun pointed at us." Harry whispered with a darkness that caused Tonks to go through several emotions in quick succession.

With an almost pitiful squeak, she requested, "Can I get dressed first?"

Harry's grin turned into a serious frown. "You got five minutes. Be down in the sparring room by then or I'm going to get really serious."

Harry left the room and rushed down the stairs to the training room. He had four minutes and forty-eight seconds to work. Raising his wand Harry levitated the sheet covered shelves and bookcases around the corners of the room into various positions. While his work practising with the levitation charm was progressing, the weight of the objects in question was still proving to be a difficult variable.

Creating and holding the image of them floating was easy enough, but the output required was a bit messy to nail down. Being honest with himself Harry knew he worked well under pressure. With self-imposed restrictions and time-limits, he produced the best results when he knew what he had or needed to do.

Slowly Harry shifted each of the new 'obstacles' into position. On top of a bit of practice for himself, he was also doing this so Tonks would have some full body cover to work with, instead of just waist-high cover that the various table and couch shaped objects in the room provided.

Harry might have been serious about teaching Tonks the importance of dodging, but he wasn't heartless enough to go all out and torment her without reason.

With the work completed in just under two minutes, much to his own surprise and ease, Harry spun around as the door opened with Tonks tripping over her feet into the room. She recovered her footing but fell down as Harry hit her with another stinger.

"Shit! Damnit Potter."

"Good, you made it down in five minutes, now you just need to learn how to dodge." Harry smirked as she glared at him.

Harry was surprised that Tonks managed to get down within five minutes, let alone two. Her appearance, however, showed why. She was barely dressed in a tight-fitting sports bra, and spats. The fact she had her wand in her hand led Harry to believe she was trying to catch him off guard and snap a shot at him before he was prepared.

"Damn it Potter, you don't just spell people like that." Tonks complained. Something that was both strange for her to do and become a more common occurrence.

Harry just shrugged. "What do you think a dark witch or wizard will do when you bust open the door shouting 'Aurors!'? They won't wait and serve you coffee Tonks." Harry declared giving her a flat toneless monologue. "The moment you take up the intention of doing your job assume they will attack first."

Harry lifted her up and smirked. "Now tell me, Auror's aren't allowed to fire the first spell. In fact, their first word has to be 'Aurors', an announcement that you're an enemy and possibly hostile. So, how would you avoid being the first victim?"

"How the hell should I know," She said angrily, frustrated at how she had been rudely awakened and how her rump stung from the earlier stinging spell. Harry was serious today which was why she moved and didn't argue… much, but she was too frustrated and annoyed at how worked up and pathetic he was making her feel like.

"You presume. Enter a room with the expectation you will be attacked. Expect an ambush around every corner. Every witch and wizard carries or owns a wand. A wand that, need not remind you, can take a life in any number of ways."

"You're starting to sound like Mad-eye." Tonks grumbled.

"He is famous for a reason. He's also still alive for a reason." Harry countered. "The ability to move is your greatest ally. The ability to avoid and dodge your greatest feat of strength." Harry turned to glare deeply into her eyes, boring holes to her very soul. "Today I'm not going to let you rest. I'll only be using the stinging charm, Dolorminor, today, but every hit I land is a hit that killed you. Try not to die too much." Harry said cruelly.

The words hit their mark and provoked the response Harry wanted. At that moment Tonks was of the mindset that Harry was evil and a danger. She reached for her wand but realized it was gone. Harry had levitated it away while he glared into her eyes. Without her wand, Harry's own seemed that much more dangerous and with it pointing down at her, Tonks unknowingly felt the same way someone would feel facing down an Abrama's 105mm turret.

"Dolorminor." Harry said it so sweetly, so softly, but despite that it rang in Tonks's ears like a firework. Loud, crisp, and dangerously.

She didn't think, she didn't rationalize. Her body screamed for her to move and it did. Spell after spell she ran and dodged. She kept moving. Everytime she continued a linear movement Harry would focus his aim and nail her. Anytime she tripped up, he nailed her. Anytime she stopped moving while exposed behind cover, he nailed her. Any time she stayed still behind cover for more than a few seconds he nailed her.

Ten minutes in, Tonks was silently screaming at Harry who had hit his mark no less than a few thousand times. Her body was sore and she felt raw from the numerous stinging sensations that she had experienced. This wasn't from his spell though. The stinger he fired constantly left a quick spontaneous pain that shot through you then died off.

No, she was tired, winded, exhausted, and out of breath. Her breathing was irregular and heavy, coming out in frantic pants. Harry had told her on their first day that stamina was important. All week he promoted and prompted her to improve her core stamina. She had taken his words and reflected on them, exercising and working on extending her casting time. But she had nothing on Harry's stamina. Before she was shooting him while he dodged and she basically stood around.

Now he was shooting at her and she had to move away from him. The difference here, Harry was moving too, never standing still or in the same position. This forced her to always move, taking in and keeping track of where he was, which she was failing to do constantly. It felt like he was Aporating sometimes, just popping silently beside or behind her.

She even tried to take an offensive approach, swinging her fist to take him out. He didn't say she couldn't after all. Unfortunately like all her sneak attacks, Harry dodged with ease putting distance between himself and her and unloading ten stingers into her before she recovered herself and dodged.

This went on for four hours and Tonks was nearing her mental limit, her physical one long surpassed and broken ages ago.

The entire time Harry couldn't help himself from smiling. On top of having fun being on the giving end for a change, he was overjoyed with Tonks's unbelievable progress over the course of a mere four hours.

At the beginning she just stood still, barely moved, and hardly dodged. She recklessly tried to take the initiative without so much as a plan. Four hours later she was moving sporadically, with unpredictable dodges and weaves to avoid being hit. She used cover to move around the room, subconsciously minimizing the time she spent exposed to his wand.

Sure, he could hit her during those times but that would defeat the purpose and just be punishing. She was improving steadily, and at a staggering pace.

She was also tripping up less. She was still clumsy but now she was clumsy and rolling with it, sometimes literally. At the beginning, Harry was hitting her with spell after spell, sometimes thirty to forty per minute. Now keeping to his own rules and limits he was hitting her about twenty times a minute, sometimes ten.

Had she not been so winded or terrified of being hit, Tonks would have also noticed this fact too. Having pushed her to her limits, Tonks finally was unable to go any further. Exhausted and tired, she just fell to her knee, her arms holding her up from the floor while she breathed in deep lungfuls of air while sweat dropped off her forehead and chin to the floor.

Harry put his wand away. Her stamina aside, she had managed to make great leaps in this one session and even if she was upset with him, Harry knew she'd do pretty well when her evaluation finally came around.

Offering his hand Harry smiled softly with reassurance. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

Not even strong enough to argue Tonks just nodded.

Using his shoulder as a crutch Harry helped Tonks limp into the living room where he plopped her on the couch. Upon entering the room, Harry was surprised to see Andromeda and Ted waiting for them.

"Harry, how was Nymphadora today? Wow, looks like you really put her through the ringer." Andromeda said with less energy than he was used too.

"I did, I think we managed to get her to learn how to dodge today." Harry said smiling down proudly at Tonks. It really surprised him how quickly she caught on. She probably didn't realize it herself how much she actually achieved subconsciously.

"Try not to run her too ragged." Ted interjected. "The auror evaluation recruitment exams are coming around the corner. We don't want her too tired to be ready for it."

Harry nodded in agreement. "When exactly are they?"

"This Sunday. Six days from now." Andromeda answered.

That didn't leave Harry with a lot of time to help her.

"The exams contain a practical and a written exam right?" Harry asked, confirming what they had already told him the previous week's Wednesday."

"Yes," Ted said sipping some of his tea, "Although since Tonks just came out of school the written part will be wavered in favor of the practical. The NEWT's she received would constitute her written score and the academy will take that and mold her under those evaluations."

"So basically she just has to worry about the practical. Any ideas on what it will constitute?" Harry asked.

"They mostly focus on the person's actions. They put potential cadets together and see how each applicant responds to a situation. Most fail this part and pass the written exam to get into the auror program." Ted explained.

Harry contemplated this before asking, "So the exam's practically is to see the mindset of the cadets, see how they respond under pressure and what actions they take when put in a difficult position? Sounds like the practical is used to weed out those who are likely to abandon their post, allies, and evaluate the skill, latent, and response time of the cadets to a surprise situation."

Ted lowered his mug and stared august at Harry. "That's actually a pretty accurate assessment."

Having set Tonks down and taking advantage of Ted's complement Harry shrugged. "In any case, if it's okay with you two I'm going to go fetch some food for Tonks. She hasn't eaten since last night.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at this, "You mean you two started without breakfast."

Harry just shyly nodded. "I let Tonks sleep in since she was going to need the extra rest for what I ran her through."

"More like ran through me." Tonks groaned impatiently and irritably.

"Is it just me or is she more… edgy than usual?" Harry asked in a slight whisper.

"Sod off Potter." Tonks bit out as her head lulled over the backrest of the couch she was now laying on. You have got to be kidding me.

Harry looked back at her in surprise while shrinking a little where he stood. He knew that pushing her like he was, wasn't going to make him any friends. Still, he didn't expect the animosity behind her words. Andromeda gasped and stood abruptly forward.

"Nymphadora! I won't have you spouting such crass language in front of our guest." Andromeda declared, drawing out her full matriarchal presence. The glare she sent at Nymphadora gave no leeway for the rebellious teen.

"Oh piss off mum!" Tonks grumbled weakly before rolling over and laying haphazardly on the couch.

Ted having decided to avoid getting caught up in the yelling contest that was about to begin snuck over to Harry's side who was also stealthily making his way to the kitchen.

"Let's go get something made for them." He whispered while Harry nodded knowing a losing battle when he spotted it.

Once they made it into the kitchen the two could easily make out the insults being tossed back and forth between mother and daughter.

"I swear, my daughter is the only one who can bring out that short temper of hers." Ted stated, only partially complaining about the volume. "What did you do that put Tonks in such a mood?"

"Didn't I already tell you that?" Harry asked.

"Well you summed it up, but you avoided any details."

"I could say the same." Harry countered to Ted's confusion. "What about your day? You and Andromeda left early this morning. When did you get back?"

"Oh, just a little after three."

"Three? Did something come up? Normally you back around two at the latest." Harry pointed out.

"Oh, well. Nothing too big popped up, rather there was some kind of big commotion over at the Ministry today. Gringotts sent me over there to represent and observe for them."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure…" Ted answered, his voice drifting a bit. "It was very strange. Several members were in quite a state. Whatever it was kept hush hush. Amelia was in the foulest mood I've ever seen before. Several department heads weren't there, but the departments were in a right scramble. Word says a few were even fired."

"Departments?"

"No, Heads." Ted clarified. "The Improper Use of Magic Office, The Registrar of Magic Residency Office, The Muggle and Wizarding Interactions Standards Committee, several offices in the Department of Magical Transportation," Ted listed off, "It was a right mess. Even with their heads gone they were all rushing all over the place." Ted stated.

"An emergency summons of the Wizardinmort, every active CEO of the Daily Prophet was summoned to the Ministry, I don't know what was happening, but it was a nightmare. Even after the extra hours no one knows what happened or what was going on."

"What about Mr. Weasley?" Harry cautiously asked.

"Arthur? He's been on leave for a while."

Harry turned worriedly toward Ted. "He's on leave? Why?"

Seeing this Ted noted Harry's concern for Arthur as he reassured him, "Nothing to do with today Harry. He's been gone for a week now. Family matters I hear."

Harry nodded, concern rolling in the backlog of his thoughts as he worked the stove. Harry zoned out even as he fried and stirred the vegetables in the skillet before him. Passively Harry went through the motions of cooking with relative skill and experience even as his thoughts went to the Twins and Ginny.

"Perhaps I should send them a letter, just to reassure them." Harry thought to himself.

"Do you think Albus finally gave in and asked for help?" Harry speculated after realizing the awkward silence between them.

"What?"

"Do you think Albus admitted he doesn't know where I am and told the Ministry?" Harry repeated.

"Unlikely." Ted said. "I've never known Albus Dumbledore to request help from anyone. A year ago I'd say that because he was Albus Dumbledore, why would someone of his skill and power need help. In hindsight that's kind of foolish thinking on my part. Now, I still can't see him asking for help, just the reasoning has changed."

"He means well you know." Harry muttered.

Ted looked at Harry with a glance and nodded. "I don't doubt the man isn't evil. He's not a dark lord or anything of the sort. But still, in hindsight, it only seems logical and reasonable that he's human and doesn't always make the right choices."

"Really answers the aged old question, why did he wait so long to confront Grindelwald." Harry commented.

"Yeah, it certainly does." Ted agreed, waving his wand as a soup pot came just short of a boil.

The two nodded in agreement as Harry turned his ear towards the living room. "Sounds like the battles over."

"The what?" Ted asked with a slight brow raise.

"The match of Tonks versus your Wife." Harry clarified.

Pausing for a bit Teds had to agree. The silence was quite telling. "Let's go see if they left each other alive and in one piece." He suggested, turning off the stove as he went over to the doorway.

Harry nodded, and poured the finished stir fry into a bowl, put down the skillet and joined Ted. In the living Room a large mess containing an upturned table, a flipped over couch, a slanted painting and a hog tied Tonks presented itself before the duo.

"Dear, why is our daughter tied up and hanging in nothing but her underwear?" Ted asked as politely as he could while suppressing both a sigh of exasperation and chuckle of amusement.

"That would be because that's what she had on when she came out of the training room with Harry, dear. You already knew that."

"Yes, but why is she tied up?"

"Because she was resisting her mother." Andromeda cheerfully said.

Ted simply hung his head in embarrassment.

"You really are quite the family, aren't you." Harry commented with a grin.

"Harry, please. Just don't say anything." Ted pleaded out before raising his head, his self-collected.

"Dear, I love you, but for the love of Merlin please reign in your Black tendencies."

Harry noted that Tonks was quiet throughout the entire discussion. In fact, despite this, she had a fuming glare situated on her face. For the normally energetic, cheery and fun-loving Tonks to be like this, it was just unusual.

Sure, Harry knew there was some tension between the mother daughter duo, but not enough for her to be so, abrasive. If her agitation hadn't been increasing steadily over the course of the week Harry would have considered that it was his fault for pushing her too far.

"Fine." Andromeda sighed out. Flicking her wrist, her wand unbound Tonks who promptly fell onto the floor. Gathering herself up and displaying a fair shade of red to those present, Tonks didn't say a word and just stormed off. In the distance Harry could hear her heels digging into the wooden stairs as she made her way likely towards her room.

"Thank you dear." Ted said. Clearly it wasn't easy moderating the two and keeping the piece. On one hand he agreed with his wife that Tonks shouldn't be spouting curses so freely. On the other hand, he knew that tying his daughter up like a turkey wasn't the best method to go about punishing her.

And mediating the two clearly wasn't easy for him as Andromeda dismissively suggested, "You should finish making dinner dear. You wouldn't want your efforts to go to waste."

Seeing the stubbornness of his wife Ted just shook his head. Clearly not making friends with anyone tonight he marched back to finish dealing with dinner while he let the two ladies in his life cool off.

Harry was going to do the same but a gently yet firm grip on his shoulder stalled his plans. Turning he saw Andromeda placing a finger to her lips, waiting for her husband to leave before turning back to him.

"Do you mind if we talk?"

Harry shook his head and taking a seat was joined by Andromeda who had a very peculiar look upon her. A mix of unease and sincerity that Harry had a hard time placing.

"We haven't had a lot of time to talk alone like this have we." She started, the age and worries she had taking shape before him. "Between the family being home and my husband and I going out for work constantly as of late, we haven't been able to thank you properly."

"Thank me?"

Andromeda smiled weakly, "Yes. You may not know this, but my daughter didn't have an easy childhood. The name I gave her when she was born didn't do her any favors, and her abilities made her very attractive and exotic to those around her."

"She's hated her name ever since we moved here into London. I won't say I know exactly what happened, Nymphadora never outright told us, but I can hazard a guess. Children can be very cruel and vulgar when young."

Harry nodded in understanding. From both actual experience and having seen the likely event that caused Nymphadora to hate her name.

"It didn't get better, even as she got older either. She's always been the rebellious sort, going with her own flow. It's good for her. She's a strong, independent woman, capable and talented and sure of what she wants in life. I couldn't be prouder." Andromeda said with rising pride echoing in her voice.

"Unfortunately, that very nature of being rebellious not only gets her into trouble but also attracts it. Too many times have I seen her get mixed up with the wrong crowd only for my girl to be hurt at the end."

Harry listened quietly as she talked to him. Not entirely sure where she was going with this.

"It's also made her pretty distant and uncertain." Andromeda said. "Have you ever wondered why she goes through hair styles and color like she does socks?"

Harry thought for a minute before he pondered, "Either she's uncertain of her appearance, or she is freely reflecting on her mood that particular day."

Andromeda nodded. "I've been of the belief she changes her style constantly because she's uncertain of who she wants to be. Everyone out there sees her as a Metamorphmegus who can fulfill their wildest fantasies."

Andromeda frowned at saying this but knew it to be true. There was also always that concern to think about, but she wasn't about to say anything to Harry about it just yet.

"So, when we started getting letters this year about her interactions with you, I felt overjoyed. She might not have said it directly, but a mother knows." Andromeda said closing her eyes with a wistful smile on her face. "Harry, you are the first person she's really opened up to."

"You don't judge her or question her. You take her in stride and are mature and understanding in the struggles she's gone through in life. You've made her smile more and even made her accept the name I gave her, not as something she hates but something that she can accept."

"My little star, my gift from the nymphs, Nymphadora."

"I don't mean to be rude, but could you be barren?" Harry asked.

Andromeda looked up in shock. "Sorry," Harry said. "It's just that look, I've seen it once before."

The look of longing and regret, Harry had seen it once before.

Andromeda swallowed and nodded. "Nymphadora was a gift to me and my husband. He said he would stay with me, that he loved me, but I always regretted the knowledge I'd never be able to bare his children. Then we had Nymphadora. An impossibility that I never thought would come to be."

Harry wondered if she was miss diagnosed. But then he remembered that they lived in a world of magic. Andromeda wasn't just an energetic, fun loving mother, she was also a Black. A former Black.

"Is it a curse?"

Andromeda sighed, "Harry, you are far too insightful for your age."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Andromed said standing up. "I rejected my family's attempts to control me. Even though I suffered at the beginning, I have my happy ending right here."

She turned and looked Harry dead in the eye. "You've brought my daughter happiness. She's been working too hard and is too backed up. Right now, we're both too stubborn to take care of our needs." She said walking over to Harry.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as she bent down to his ear. "But she'll open up to you, Harry."

Pulling back she looked at him, not breaking eye contact. "Can I trust you to always be a friend to her?"

Harry shook his head. "Honestly I don't know. We're friends now, and while I don't know how I'll feel later, I can promise you I suck at understanding what women feel." He admitted with a smile.

Andromeda went from a frown to a mirthful giggle, as she struggled to keep serious. "I see, yes, you men do tend to be a bit dense to women." She said, sultering towards the kitchen. Placing a hand on the door frame she winked before whispering. "She should be in her room."

Harry shook his head and lifting himself up he climbed the stairs. The empty and ambient light gave Harry's battle-hardened nerves a slight jostling but did little to inhibit him.

Walking into her room without knocking Harry was greeted with a sight that his mind heard long before he opened the door.

Tonks was lying on her bed rubbing herself furiously, her panties soaking wet and drenched enough that Harry could make out her hand underneath them. Freezing in place Tonks realized someone entered and, in a panic, flipped over, throwing her blanket to cover herself. Recognizing it was Harry she shouted.

"DAMNIT POTTER KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!"

Harry gave no indication he heard her, instead he closed the door and muttered a silencing spell that would halt the vibration in the air. Normally used to protect against naval grade explosive rounds, it was also useful as a spell for secrecy since it inhibited sound waves just as much as air pressure.

Walking over to her bed Tonks continued to shout at him but Harry ignored it. Grabbing her pillow, she chucked it at him, and Harry just deflected it with his arm, while catching a lamp that she chucked at him a second later. Placing the lamp down and ducking the second pillow Tonks threw at him Harry spontaneously lunged forward grabbing Tonks's hands pinning her to the bed rest.

Tonks struggled to move while demanding Harry left her go. Her protests while defiant and strong, intent on breaking his hold, contrasted heavily with the feelings and rush she felt when he pinned her.

"Let me go Potter." She growled at him.

"Harry."

"I said let go!"

"You've never called me Potter before." Harry said calmly, his eyes distant yet concerned.

"Why do you care? It's not your concern."

"Considering it's my name I believe it is." Harry countered.

"Just shut up and let me go."

She glared up at him and shuddered at the direct and commanding look in his eyes. "Do you really want me to let you go?"

She froze. It was a fraction of a second, but she thought for a brief moment, no.

"Yes, I do."

Harry leaned into her, his weight pressing down on her as his face approached hers. God did he look so imposing in her eyes. For a moment she forgot that Harry was still a twelve-year-old boy, not that one could tell by looking at his eyes.

"You're a lot more docile now than before." Harry pointed out.

Tonks went flush and sputtered, "N-no I'm not." She struggled weakly, closing her eyes as she shook back and forth in an attempt to break free. She was torn between loving how he was taking charge yet at the same time she couldn't picture herself simply taking it lying down. She may not have carried the Black name, but she was of Black blood, and Black women never took it easy.

"Nymphie." Tonks was thrown off balance by the sudden change in this tone. She opened her eyes and stared into his, paralyzed by the sudden change. "You're also a Tonks."

Nymphadora blushed a deep red as she looked away. She had stopped struggling and Harry let go. Pulling back he maneuvered himself off her and to the side of her bed.

"It's kind of pointless to hide at this point isn't it." Tonks whimpered out before moving around to sit next to him.

"So?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to say it. Besides you already know."

"I do, it wasn't hard to notice."

Tonks smirked and huffed cheekily at that.

"But, I want to hear you say it."

Tonks bit her lip and turned away. She wasn't the embarrassed type, not by a long shot, but she didn't like admitting she was wrong either.

In the battle of silent wills, eventually Tonks's will crumbled, and she flung her hands in defeat as Harry stared at the wall like a statue, waiting.

"Fine, you win. I know I can't beat you. I'm magically charged, frustrated, and pissed. I hate that I've been beaten, mocked, and belittled by a kid who should just be getting their feet wet. Happy?"

"Not exactly what I meant." Harry smiled back. Tonks looked at him with a roll of her eyes. "Then what did you want me to say? That I want to make out with you. Roll you up in my bed and fuck the green out of your eyes?"

"I won't say no, but no that's not it." Harry stated even as he continued to look at the wall.

"THEN WHAT!? What do you want from me?"

Harry turned and again he stared at him as if he was focusing on her very soul.

"I want to know why you let it build up to the point where you would pick a fight with everyone you see."

Tonks froze turned away. Her hair shifting to a light blue as she nibbled on his finger. Waiting patiently Harry sat contently next to her as he let her work out the answer.

Finally, she admitted. "I don't have a lot of friends. Those that I have done it with were all thrown away. I didn't care for any of them. They used me like a makeshift fantasy, and I used them like a damn finger."

Taking a breath and bracing herself she admitted. "Aside from the twins, you're one of the closest people who sees me for me. Not even the twins dared to call me by my name. You called me and you do so without seeing me as some sex toy. I know you also have to worry about building up too much magic and I know I'm reaching my limit."

"Pretty sure that limit has been passed." Harry countered. "Irritability, frustration, heightened anxiety and stress… Madam Pomfrey gave out a pretty long list of symptoms when she talked with me."

Tonks smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. "That's not the point. I was too cowardly to ask for help because mom's been making fun of our friendship and I was too scared to try and change it."

"That's not the only reason is it?" Harry asked.

Tonks bit her tongue as she hesitated to speak up. The knowing look in his eye told her Harry already knew what she wanted to say. His waiting was a sign of respect, respect for her privacy and waiting for her to tell him herself.

"… Mom's always helped me when I've gotten too… stressed." She admitted a slight blush. "I didn't want you to see me like that."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "Did you think I'd think less of you for that?"

"It's not appropriate." Tonks huffed in annoyance. "You can't do that with your parents." she sighed out in annoyance. "You have to take care of your body Tonks, they say. Tons of people would love to get a handle on you, they say." Tonks complained, mockingly quoting the words that others had spoken to her before.

"It's not like I have many other options…" she added in a whisper.

"Plus, it just felt wrong to admit it, or do you personally not get off doing it with someone younger than you?" Harry added with a smirk.

Hesitating slightly Tonks bit her lip before she said, "I kind of have a fetish for older men."

Harry let out a fake gasp of astonishment. "My word Tonks, I didn't know. No wonder you were a right mess in the great hall when the headmaster arrived." Harry teased eliciting a shove from Tonks who was now fighting back a smile..

"Oh, shut up, you know I slipped and spilled my drink back then, you prat."

Harry laughed and soon Tonks was laughing with him. As the two shared the moment Tonks felt a little better than she had in the last three days. Frustrated and backed up as hell, but more at ease with several of her concerns laid bare and taken care of.

"So, you have a thing for older men…" Harry pondered with a hint of amusement. Tonks just punched his arm slightly, "Don't make me regret telling you."

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm just wondering." He pulled out a plastic bag from his pocket, inside were three sets of pills, three blue, three red.

"I've never shown you what the red pills do, have I?" Harry said with a grin. Tonks nodded with a hint of curiosity. "The blue ones reduce the age of the person who eats it by roughly five years." Harry said while he reached in and pulled out a red pill. "The red ones on the other hand-"Harry said taking a red pill out, "-do the opposite by about ten years."

Tonks eyes shot wide with both surprise and hunger… and a slight blush. "So, taking that right now…"

"Aside from shredding my current cloths, it will make me grow up by about ten years for four hours." Harry said with mild enjoyment at the sight of Tonks's face turning beet red.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute and slightly knowing it, Harry was along for the ride with her. A tug of war raged within her mind as she weighed the pros and cons of her desires and needs. A part of her, the weaker half, resisted shouting words of a fear monger, that he would betray and mock her, that Harry was just like every other guy.

The more intimate part of herself, the more honest half, unrestrained by inhibition and society, her rebel side, countered that Harry was different and shouted to take the plunge, too imagine what a Harry, twenty one years old would look like and more importantly how good it would feel.

Tonks bit her lip and looked up at Harry and smirked, her mind made up. She lunged and snogged Harry, taking his lips on hers and making out madly, disregarding her inner demons completely. Landing on the floor with a solid thud Harry ignored the sharp sting of the wood focusing entirely on Tonks her hands descended upon him.

Harry relaxed into the kiss and reciprocated it in earnest. While having less backed up magic then her, having not actually felt intimidated or stressed for the longest time, Harry could still feel the difference from before when his magic was completely messed up by the Binding.

The flow of magic felt more vivid, lively, but this also made it easier to feel the changes in its flow when he used it. Harry while not in need, now had a clearer picture of how important that need was.

And if he was honest, Tonks was a hot piece of work to begin with. She was strong, intelligent, confident, with her own worries and inner demons that made up her unique quirks. His kind of woman. So, if asked, yes, he liked Tonks a great deal and wasn't against pushing things a bit further.

Parting Tonks pulled back eliciting a moan while both of them missed the contact. A sloppy and smirking grin plastered across her face.

Harry smiled as he teased, "I thought you had a thing for older men?"

"Don't make me arrest you Harry." Tonks teased back. Harry grinning and retorted, "You can't arrest me. You're not an Auror yet Ms. Tonks.

"Yet, huh?" Tonks said, smirking down at him.

Harry grinned, "Yes, yet."

"You really think I can pass then." Tonks said biting back a moan as Harry's leg rubbed up against her velvet folds.

"The only thing you're lacking is their acknowledgement that you're able. You have everything else." Harry stated, prodding and shifting his leg more so it rubbed against her more uniformly.

Tonks continued to hold back her voice as his menstruations teased her through her panties. The wetness between her legs giving way long before her voice did.

"I can't even take down a first year though." Tonks insisted, reminded of her earlier fights with Harry.

Harry, using leverage to his advantage, pulled Tonks over and flipped himself on top of her. Using his knee he pressed firmly against her clit while stealing a kiss. Tonks was unable to move, taken completely off guard as she lulled into his dominance.

Pulling back Harry let Tonks take a breath as he grinned down at her, his emerald eyes piercing hers. "You already know, I'm not your average First Year."

With his taking up all of her sight, Tonks stared motionless as Harry banished his clothes to the bed and popped the red pill into his mouth.

The sudden appearance of smoke surprised Tonks breaking her from her trance. Kneeling hunched over her was Harry as an adult roughly four years older than her completely exposed.

She felt her mouth go dry as if her snatch was summoning all of her fluids to prepare her for the hunk of man meat that loomed over her.

While he was about average compared to the height of her ideal man, the combination of his stone carved muscles with the scars made her already moist panties go completely drenched. He didn't even have any major display of muscles either and she loved it. He wasn't some beefy bull, or some jacked up nut job. This was the body of a soldier mixed with a boxer. Enough muscle to be visible but reframed from warping his natural frame of a slender and tall man.

If she had any saliva left in her she was sure she'd be drooling under his form. "Merlin be damned. There's no way I'm not letting him take me…" she thought to herself.

Just as suddenly as his form appeared, Harry grabbed Tonks and flipped her with a rough and practiced ease, tossing her onto the bed and pinned her down on it with smooth precision.

Screaming in surprise, the moment she landed with a bounce Harry's hands were already back in place holding her down.

"So, Nymphie, tell me. What do you want?" Harry asked his pitch a few tones deeper than her father's, making her wet with how his own hunger in his tone seemed to match her unspoken one.

"All of it." She thought as she whispered, "W-what makes you think I'm the kind of girl to take it?"

Holding her arms above her head, Harry pinned her down with a single arm, his body and legs pining her torso to the bed, leaving her unable to move. Pulling his wand into his hand Harry traced the tip down her cheek and towards her chest.

Muttering the words "Alohomora" Tonks gasped as her bra unclipped itself from her and with his wand pulled the flimsy fabric from her body. "Then I'll take it all." He whispered into her ear.

While he was leaning down over her, Tonks took a breath as unseen by her, she could feel his hard length rub up her stomach. Not having seen it, she felt like his wand would threaten to piece straight through her if he went in her. The mix of fear and uncertainty blended into her desire and want as his lower half pulled away, heading straight for her drenched pussy.

Worse still she couldn't look down to alleviate her fears, her eyes stuck looking into his as he forced another kiss on her. Loving every second of it, unable to think properly about what she should or shouldn't do, about if she was still acting like Nymphadora or not, she basked in the feeling of Harry fulfilling a side of her that she hadn't known existed but wanted, nonetheless.

Feeling his hard rod prod her entrance. Tonks, feeling more girlish then she ever had blushed harshly as she squeaked in surprise. His rod was molten to the touch and seemed to burn away the juices that leaked from her innermost depths.

God, she felt embarrassed, but she also wanted, no, needed it. She needed it now, this specimen of man who saw her for herself, wanting and expecting nothing more than her own enjoyment who didn't even need her permission to take her. She absolutely wanted him to take her.

"Take me, Merlin take me please. Don't let me think, just let me enjoy this for a little more." She thought to herself.

Instead Harry paused as he held her down. Unaware that she hadn't taken a breath since Harry took her lips, when he pulled back, she wanted to moan out in loss but could only moan out in bliss as the sudden rush of air spired the wildfire in her.

"Who knew you were so submissive." Harry mockingly teased causing Tonks to grow embarrassed and frustrated since he stopped pushing against her.

"Don't get cocky Harry." She replied between breaths all the while screaming at him to just shove it in.

"I see," Harry said, pulling back away. The sudden loss of what little heat touched her made Tonks jump in retaliation but she remained unable to move thanks to his hand pinning hers and his own weight.

Before she could reply, in a single thrust Harry shoved his entire length into her and Tonks's retort died as she gasped in shock. She froze as a sudden wave of bliss hit her and overloaded her mind.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes. That's it." She screamed in her own head. He'd taken her and unlike the pricks she was with before, this one didn't want some dreamed up fetish or princess. Nor was he some submissive slut that wanted to enjoy her touch. He was taking her, pleasuring her, and claiming her.

Not Tonks, not Nymphadora, he was plowing her, right there, right now.

"Oh gods…" Tonks breathed out, all breath lost. Harry smiled as he dragged his length slowly and intentionally against her fleshy interior, pulling and teasing it with the mercy of a grindstone.

"OH GODS," Tonks breathed out again with a ragged reverberation in her voice as it rolled off her tongue.

Just as he was about to pull out, just as her curtains threatened to close, Harry thrust it back in spreading her wide and pushing her up against her pinned arms. Tonks screamed out silently.

Again, and again, he did this, repeating the action faster each time until he was no longer dragging his wand out of her in slow agonizing long trails. Between being immobilized and being conquered was stuck rolling in pleasure. Both sated in submission and in the roughness of the sex she loved, her eyes threatened to roll back as her voice rolled in echoes of screeching pleasure.

Then it came. The feeling of a spring tightening within the bowls of her stomach. She was going to come, she felt it building, the crescendo of her pleasure. All of her magic, all of her need, building into a single point.

"You're going to cum aren't you." Harry said with a grit to his tone, his voice rough from his efforts.

"Yes," Tonks screamed out.

"Do you want to cum?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Tonks shouted.

"Then, I guess I should get a bit more serious." Harry mused and with a solid thrust Harry hit core. His dick pressing flush against her cervix and Tonks's eyes shot wide as a thousand sparks lit up inside her.

"OH, MERLIN YES!" she shrieked. "RIGHT THERE!"

Harry smirked as he targeted her g-spot, over and over again. Tonks lost control over her legs as they tensed and began to shudder violently. She couldn't take it. Her body, realized what she hadn't, tried desperately to stop him but was unable to. Her muscles twitched and spasmed in preparation for her end while Harry looked into her eyes with an all-knowing gaze.

"Go on, let it come, I'll catch you." He whispered softly.

The sudden change and care in his voice caught her off guard and the sudden shift made her let go. The pressure she had been holding, trying her best not to lose, finally crumbled.

Tonks screamed out in a silent wail as her body twitched and swam in agony as Harry buried himself into her, unleashing his spunk into her womb.

The sudden rush of cum, its molten heat flowing freely touching everything in her, along with his words finished her. Still stuck in a wail of pleasure she was unable to cum for a solid minute until finally the pressure unleashed and he love juiced squirted out in a torrent of pleasure. Her body shook even long after Harry had left her.

The pleasure flowed unendingly as it took everything she had just not to black out from the pleasure.

Eventually she regained her senses and breathing deeply she came down from an ungodly orgasmic high.

She felt like she was on air, all of her worries were gone and evaporated. Suddenly feeling that she was being propped up and clutched warmly she glanced upwards only to find that she was laying against his chiseled chest, his watchful eyes looking over her.

Tonks would have been taken aback at the look in his eyes. Warm and soft his gaze watched her with a compassion and desire to never lose or let anything harm her. Having lived her life in constant worry, those eyes filled her with a safety that meshed with her own wants.

Content and relaxed Tonks fell back asleep in his embrace. His eyes guiding her to a peaceful sleep.

Harry settled for stroking her back gently as he watched her fall into peaceful slumber. Unable to find slumber himself he retained his centurion post, content to stoking her back.

Looking down Harry could almost see the physical difference in her posture. In the throes of passion, Tonks magic had settled within her, expunged and freed. Similarly, his own felt greater and also flowed more freely. Taking advantage of this situation, while letting her rest against him Harry meditated on the feeling.

His magic had grown, but not in capacity. Rather it was because his flow had improved.

"... so it's like muscles relaxing…"

Not sure if it was because of their one-off night or something else, Tonks if nothing else had left Harry with something interesting to think about. Gently lifting Tonks up and setting her down on her bed, Harry covered her up with her blanket before sneaking out of her room. Grabbing his clothes Harry folded them in his arms before leaving her room.

Just as he left Harry paused to allow his time limit to pass. In a second he returned to his normal self, the tower of flesh that brought her to orgasm reduced once again to a pre-teen youth.

Forgoing sleep, Harry took a quick shower before returning to his trunk. Inside he went to sleep, thinking over the events that happened that day.

The next morning Harry awoke having slept longer than he usually did, almost a total of seven hours. Looking around Harry left the pile of dirty clothes from that night where they were and fetched a clean batch. He'd take care of it later.

Heading downstairs, Harry met Ted and Andromeda in the living room, already eating breakfast. Ted looked up and spotting Harry, grinned at him. "Glad to see you are up. Was getting worried."

Harry bowed slightly in apology. "Sorry, slept in longer than I expected."

Andromeda giggled as she rose up taking her dirty breakfast plate with her. "Well that's to be expected after the workout you gave our dear daughter."

Harry blushed slightly along with Ted whose disgruntled look clearly told everyone he wasn't completely happy with what happened. Knowing better than to say anything Ted returned to his morning cup and was pleased when an owl swooped in with the morning paper.

Grateful for any distraction from Harry and his daughters actions the night before, Ted went about reading the paper with an eager vigor. "Well know… that explains the ruckus yesterday."

Harry perked up at this just as Andromeda returned placing a cup of pumpkin juice in front of him. Glance over at the paper herself, curious at what caught her husband's attention. "What did you find?" She asked.

Looking over the headline she raised an eyebrow. "Boy-who-lived abused?"

Harry was thankful he hadn't drank any of the juice just yet, he was sure he'd have choked if he did.

"What the hell?"

"Mind your language Harry." Ted said aloud. Harry apologized and Ted returned to the Paper.

"Recent reports from Muggle sources reveal startling evidence of abusive treatment from the relatives of his late parents as well as the mysterious disappearance of the young Mister Potter as of his departure from Hogwarts just last week. Further investigations show from the esteemed Department of Magical Law Enforcement further discovered that Mr. Potter has been missing for the last week and that evidence to his mistreatment during his time under the care of the Dursley's (relatives on his mother's side) proved to be far more credible then muggle sources announced." Ted said aloud, reading a small section of the Prophets findings.

Ted paused for a moment his face turning more serious as he continued to look over the paper, reading it in more detail.

Andromeda looked over at Harry with a hint of worry as Harry looked at the paper with a mild amount of amusement.

Harry knew exactly what the muggle source was having read it himself the previous morning during his unsanctioned excursion outside. Harry had intended to rock the boat a little when he sent that tip to the cops. He knew that it would make headlines eventually, but Harry didn't expect the whole ship to capsize. Shrugging Harry simply accepted that what was done was done. No point over worrying about something he couldn't change.

Ted took a sip from his coffee cup and turned the page. His eyes shifting over to Harry and glaring down at him. "Harry… what did we tell you last week?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "Um several things. Why?"

Turning the page around Ted showed him the article he just found, half soaked in coffee. Harry struggled not to add his own pumpkin juice to the mix.

_Impossible Discovery, Grand Opening Sale: Fount of Youth_

_ Elixir of the age for all ages, only at 16 Diagon Alley._

Harry coughed out as he swallowed his sip. Looking back at Ted he tried to grin sheepishly.

"What did we say about needing you to stay in the house. You were unable to sell any of that potion the last time we went to Diagon Alley. How did you manage to sell it and even start a store with a business partner you never met? What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

Harry looked up at Ted and back at the paper before he carefully considered his answer. Looking at this Harry sighed and gave an apologetic smile.

"That made headlines pretty quickly… I guess."

Ted, unamused, looked down at Harry with a serious disposition. "We are going to have a talk when I get back from work, young man. You're grounded."

Harry nodded in weak acceptance. Looking back at the paper Harry couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Worth it." Harry whispered to himself.


	25. Chapter 25 :: Trails and Furniture

To all my wonderful lovers of Harry Potter and Fanfiction alike. I hope you all are enjoying this lovely season of riots, plagues, and Chinese bureaucracy (global bureaucracy really). More importantly, while it is mostly suspected, some reports suggest that the virus-that-shall-not-be-name-on-youtube is coming back for a second round in china. If true, let's all make sure we continue to inhibit its spread as best as we can. Please respect your fellow humans and live respectfully. And whatever you do, don't drop your common sense like many Americans are doing right now. Honestly my fellow freedom unit users; Riots, really? Come on America, this is disgusting and I'm ashamed that so many are encouraging this bullshit. It's shameful.

And on that note, A big thank you to Falcon 9 for making the world a bit brighter and more awesome in these trying days. A constant reminder that humanity and science is awesome.

Okay, my rant is over. Here for your reading pleasure is Chapter 5 of Book 2. When you're done, seriously check out Falcon 9's launch if you can.

Beta'd by: Scottken, give thanks to this awesome dude. I'm ashamed in my own spellcheck (it has nothing on this dude, thanks man for the great work)

* * *

Book II :: Chapter 5 :: Trails and Furniture

* * *

"Not worth it." Harry complained aloud as he reached for the mixing bowl. "This is so not worth it."

Tonks chuckled from the dining room, "Mum begs to differ."

"Cram it Nymphie." Harry bit back as he started to dice up the scallions and cabbage into thinly shredded pieces. The loud clapping of metal on wood sounded in rhythmic peaks in quick succession.

"Oh come on," Harry heard her say as he literally could envision her rolling her head back over the back of the couch. "It's your own fault for being such a good cook."

Harry huffed even as the large skillet pan started to smoke slightly as the buttery inside coated the bottom completely. Moving quickly Harry picked up his wand and with a flick turned the stove down to medium while levitating several pieces of pork into the pan. Afterwards, he returned his focus to levitating his freshly diced scallions, cabbage, dried kelp and flour into the mixing bowl. Another flick and the concoction was efficiently mixing itself together.

"As I recalled my punishment was going without magic until told otherwise." Harry countered as he continued to mix the concoction, more bacon floating out of the fridge onto a smaller pan that was still cold.

Tonks chuckled, "Yeah but that was before we had your cooking."

"Funny how before that the argument was made that I couldn't help you practice without magic. Then magically I find myself responsible for every breakfast and dinner only after no conclusion was made as to my punishment and after I made you all dinner on a whim."

"Yeah. It was a very tasty whim though."

"Piss off." Harry shot back even as he heard Tonks rolling with laughter.

Harry focused on the bacon as he waved his wand and made it into a slightly overlapping sheet. He then added another bowl of ingredients into the mixing bowl and whisked them together until they had the uniform consistency of cake batter.

"Chill Harry. Aside from cooking, which you're ridiculously good at, you can't really see this as a punishment."

Harry applied a quarter of the new batter to the cold pan with bacon in it while juggling a mix of toppings onto a cutting board. "I still feel like I'm being exploited."

"Well, you are still grounded." Tonks added snidely.

"Only because I'm going along with it." Harry bit back softly. "Look, I am your guest. Your house-" Harry waved his hand and the kitchen flew into a flurry of actions resembling an assembly line as small flat cakes flew around, topped with toppings before being glazed and plated in mid-air. At the end of the line, several plates flew into the dining room where Tonks was, filled with their contents and aligning themselves onto the table in order of a large feast.

"-your rules. Anyway, let's stop talking about it. Breakfast is served."

"Bloody hell Harry." Tonks cursed. "Italian last night, French, the night before. And now… what is this? A pancake?"

The last few dishes flew in from the kitchen, finalizing the display of food on the table.

"Okonomiyaki, with steamed rice with soy pork, and Tamagoyaki with a side of salted steamed green beans. Personally I would have preferred having proper dashi and edamame to make it but you make do with what you got." Harry explained before giving a slight bow. "Dig in."

"My that smells delicious."

Harry and Tonks looked up to see Andromeda walk in with Ted who did a double-take upon seeing his daughter already awake.

"Well, I'm up now." Ted said as he took a seat. "Excited Tonks? You're never up this early." Ted commented as he looked at the spread before him, uncertain as to what to start with. Ever since he and his wife agreed to have Harry's grounding include cooking breakfast and dinner, they learned two things. First, Harry was a decent cook. Second, let him eat first to see how to eat what he made.

Tonks smiled lightly as she picked up the bowl of rice next to her. "Um, yeah." She said, trying to figure out how to work the chopsticks Harry had laid out for them.

Harry coughed out a smirk.

"Yeah, excited." he sarcastically said with a grin. Tonks punched his shoulder to shut him up.

"Oh, relax dear." Andromeda cut in, "It's just nerves. Eat up and Ted will take you to the exam site."

"Easy for you to say." Tonks bit out under her breath as she looked at the food on her plate. As delicious as it smelled, and looked, she didn't quite have the surplus of courage to try new foods.

Harry smirked as an idea came to mind. "Hey, Nymphadora?"

Tonks turned angrily toward Harry. "Don't call me-Ny'mmn'phe'dor" she managed to get out before Harry stuffed a bite of his own into her mouth with his wand.

Overtaken by her anger, Tonks bit in and swallowed the bite and got up to rail on Harry. "That's it Potter, this time for sure." She said, pulling out her wand.

"Hey! No wands at the table!" Ted shouted.

"Expelliarmus." Harry muttered, pulling Tonks' wand out from her hand. Grabbing it he passed it over both to Ted with a grin. "Relax Nym. I apologize, but it tastes good, right?"

Tonks sat back down, eyeing her angry father and grumbled, taking a huge bite out of her own Okonomiyaki. Ted sighed in frustration placing both wands down next to his plate. Andromeda was watching the ordeal with a huge grin on her face.

Harry focused on eating his own but raised an eyebrow when he saw Andromeda lean into Ted.

"He handled that quite well." Andromeda muttered.

"Handled what?"

"Don't give me that. You saw it too dear, our girl was a bundle of nerves too busy fussing to even eat."

"He could have done that without, raising her ire."

Andromeda hid a giggle as she returned to her own meal.

Tonks, either too busy brooding or eating, failed to hear her mother's words, which Harry was grateful for. The last thing he needed was for her to take her frustrations out on him again. Glancing a peek in her direction he relaxed a bit. Even if she was still clearly upset at him, at least she was finally eating. Hell she even seemed to be enjoying it, although it was more likely she was imagining how sweet it would be to crush him.

Their training sessions were only getting more intense and Beating her into the dirt over and over again wasn't doing his relationship with her any favors. It was, however, making it more difficult for Harry to beat her down. The progress she made in the last month was astronomical. She may not be a veteran but she'd at least have her wand out with three spells fired before she'd be done in by anyone, no matter how good they are.

Pausing Harry took back that last statement, those that were experts or specialists in anti-magic combat would clearly kick her butt. Then again, how many combat obsessed paranoid war veterans could there be aside from himself on the magical side?

"Well, I can't say it's bad, but it's definitely different. What was this dish called again Harry?" Looking up Harry, "Okonomiyaki, it's basically a pancake mixed with cabbage with other stuff mixed and topping it."

Taking another bite of his own, Harry gestured to the other bowls, "That there is seasoned rice with soy pork, that there is salted steamed beans, and that's Tamagoyaki. It's sweet so it's more or less a dessert topper."

"Oh i've heard about that last one." Ted exclaimed, "Isn't it an oriental styled dish?"

"Japanese specifically." Harry admitted.

Andromeda moaned slightly as she tasted some of the eggs. "Oh that is sweet. And fluffy too. Mind sharing the recipe with my husband?"

"I could… if you unground me." Harry carefully remarked.

"And miss out on your cooking? Not a chance." Andromeda replied with a joyful smile.

Harry just eyed Tonks who blushed and refused to make eye contact even as she felt Harry's own eyes burn the phrase 'I told you' into her back.

"Oh come now, I'm a Black. When something as juicy as this comes along we Black women have to take advantage of it." Andromeda cheerfully put in.

Ted sighed, "I must admit, you cook far better than either myself or my wife."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Come now dear, we both know that the bar to beat me in the kitchen isn't a high one."

"Regardless, I believe we and by we I mean you, have had your fun." Ted said flatly.

Andromeda huffed. "Oh all right, ruin my fun why don't you. Harry is ungrounded, though why I have to say it when you grounded him is beyond me dear."

Harry shrugged. "So long as I'm no longer grounded. Sure the recipe is pretty simple. But there's a bit of a trick to making it with magic. It's easier if you make it with a pan but that's a very specific pan. Good luck finding it in London."

"I'm sure we can manage it." Ted said.

"Sorry, we?" Andromeda asked.

"Right, I can manage."

Tonks snorted a laugh in mid-bite. Swallowing she nudged Harry, clearly having calmed down and no longer angry at him. "Honestly moms a nightmare in the kitchen. It's not insane levels of bad but she's able to make something edible at least."

Andromeda smiled, "Yes, Yes, We all know I'm awful at cooking. Anyway, you and Ted should both finish eating, you both have a big day today. You in particular Nymp… *sigh* Tonks."

Nymphadora looked up at her mom in shock, that was the first time she made an effort to respect her wish not to be called by her given name. Ted seeing her daughter stall, caught and directed her to finish eating quickly.

Harry was almost finished eating himself. Although it was okay, he was slightly disappointed in the outcome of his dishes. Making Japanese meals without the right ingredients was pretty difficult.

Wolfing down the remainder of her meal, Tonks felt her nerves rolling over again. Ted grabbed his bags and met his wife at the fireplace. "Will you and Harry be okay alone?"

Andromeda gave Ted a kiss as she smiled. "We'll be fine dear. Make sure to give Nymphadora my support while I look after our second problem child."

"Just making sure." Ted said, tipping his hat. "Ready?" he asked Tonks.

Tonks let out a breath and nodded. Funny how all that worrying vanished the moment she saw the emerald flames in the fireplace. Harry grimaced slightly as he watched them both vanish from sight.

"Worried?"

Harry turned to Andromeda who was looking at him with a smile.

"About what?"

"Tonks."

Harry thought for a second before he shook his head. "A little. I'm more worried about her nerves."

Andromeda smirked at him. "So, you're not concerned about her skills?"

Harry grinned. "Not even a little. Skill-wise, even if she was three times more clumsy than normal, they would be idiots to not pass her."

"And how do you know that? Know something about Aurors that you're not telling me?"

Harry shook his head. "You know way more about that than I do." Harry admitted. "If Tonks fails its because they're idiots. Quick reflexes, a wide array of spells, competent at potions..." Harry said drifting off, completely aloof to Andromeda's growing smile.

"She is one of a kind."

Harry nodded. She was one of a kind, but then again he knew of two others who were more so to him.

In the silence that followed, Andromeda took the plunge in an attempt to break it.

"So, it's just the two of us until Ted and Nymphadora get back. What do you think we should do?"

Harry shrugged. "Not sure," Harry said as he picked up the mail that had just flown in. Noticing a small sticky note sized parchment mixed in Harry gazed at it before he smiled. On it was three things, a name, a location, and a number.

"Actually…" Harry muttered, drawing Andromeda's curiosity. "Am I still grounded?"

Andromeda thought for a second before shrugging herself. "I suppose you learned your lesson after a week?"

"Not sneaking out, and risking the Tonks family by being spotted." Harry repeated in a flat monotone.

"With that tone?" Andromeda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing Harry said again with more energy, "Not sneaking out, and risking the Tonks family by being spotted."

"Then yes," Andromeda said grinning at Harry, "You're no longer grounded."

Harry fist-pumped the air silently with a wordless yes. Turning around he asked, "Then how do you feel about helping with a bit of interior decorating and shopping?"

:Ministry of Magic, Level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Examination Hall:

Ted and Tonks stepped out of the emerald flames and with confidence in their stride, walked up to the desk just off to the side of the fourteen or so fireplaces that lined the room.

"Ms Nymphadora Tonks, here to take the Auror Examination Test." Ted said confidently to the young man behind the desk.

Looking up he nodded and held out his hand. "Wand please."

Nymphadora handed her wand to the man and once it was taken, watched as he placed it on a two pan silver scale. It shifted ever so slightly left before steadying itself.

"Okay, no criminal record it seems, minuscule dark residue, stunners most likely. Let's see," he said aloud after watching the scales move before turning his head towards a pile of parchment which he started shuffling through. "Nymphadora... Nymphadora…" He muttered aloud as he glanced at each page, searching for the name.

Nymphadora Tonks was struggling to contain her displeasure at her name being used aloud in front of her but held her tongue. The test was already underway, and lashing out at the clerk would not help her chances of being accepted. Biting her tongue she resisted the urge to punch the clueless man.

"Ah, here we are. Nymphadora Tonks. 18 years old, Female, Graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Exceeds Expectations in Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology, with Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Alright Miss. Tonks take this badge and proceed through the door on your left. The exam hall will be there, take a seat and wait with the rest of the candidates. Mr. Tonks, you will have to wait here or leave. Registered candidates and Department staff beyond this point only.

Ted nodded and smiled as his daughter. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder he nodded. "You got this."

Tonks nodded and walked through the doubled doors, or at least she would have. Instead, she stubbed her toe and fell face-first into the door with a loud thud. With a groan and her free hand on her head, she got up, grateful that she didn't crush her wand underneath her during the fall. Back up she tried again and pale as a ghost she entered the room… for real this time.

Three figures stood in front of her overlooking the ground floor where she just walked into. The small sized room was roughly three stories tall which forced Tonks to crane her neck back heavily in order to see the six eyes glaring down on her from above. Needless to say, it felt horribly repressive, to say the least.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Auror applicant one, seven, seven four. Have your wand at the ready and demonstrate your qualities as an Auror. Your task is to make it through the maze or in failing to do so, demonstrate your aptitude as a future Auror." Tonks swallowed and walked forward with a wand already in her hand.

"Bloody chicken legs. Waste of time." A gruff and hoarse voice said as he watched Tonks walk forward hesitantly. The man was outlined by shadows but one could make out many scars on his face, as well as a massive burn on his left cheek and neck.

The old lady beside him similarly had a gaunt appearance and scoffed. "What did you expect, William. That any of these grade-schoolers would be capable of even standing let alone walking. They're all too green. Potions aside they're all barely capable of drawing their wands from their own arses."

The third figure remained silent, his eye glued directly on Tonks as it rolled down into his skull, never losing sight of her even as all three of them turned around to observe the open-top maze in which Tonks would partake in her exam.

"Shut it, Dickens. Your own ass is just as green if you're this blind."

The woman turned her wand on the aged man who looked three times as banged up as the man named William. His walking stick, however, landed on her wrist leaving a welt which she rubbed aggressively in reflex as the man snapped back, "Don't go pointing that at me, less you want to lose your other ear Dickens." before taking a swig from his canteen.

"Knock it off you two. Moody, explain."

"Use your eyes boy. Her wand, her wand. Look at her wand. She walked in with it already in hand."

The two figures looked out and sure enough, it was already in her hand. "So?"

"Blind idiots." Moody groaned. "She walked into the hall with her wand in hand. Even tripping on herself she had it at the ready."

The two realized that he was right.

"When was the last time we had an applicant walk in with their wand drawn?" The lady named Dickens asked.

"Three years?" William asked.

"Four and a half" Moody corrected, taking another swig as his eye tracked Tonks as she entered the maze."

Really, calling it a maze was a misinterpretation. From above its true form was clear, A series of open-top rooms each with their own task that challenged the applicant in any number of ways. From Tonks's perspective, it might as well have been what it was called. With the walls too high to see over she didn't have much to go by.

Tonks gulped, her wand held down but ready for anything. Step by step she carefully advanced. The tension raising and causing flashbacks to Harry kicking her arse left and right.

Biting her lip she swore. Harry's week-long course of kicking her butt wasn't helping her self esteem at the moment. Worse it was stoking the self-doubt she was festering. She followed the maze before it split into three paths.

Out in the open where the paths diverged a lone plack stood with writing.

Tonks raised her wand quickly surveying the corners of the open space as well as above, subconsciously expecting Harry to appear and sting her ass again like he so loved to do. Realizing that was stupid she only dropped her guard to a lighter stance only after she was sure nothing was going to appear. Looking down she read the writing on the plack.

Heading North, death awaits, advance with haste.

Self-harm lingers to the west, recovering that which has already passed.

East of ease for journeys pass. traveling here will hopefuls past.

"Great, a riddle. Or is it a warning?" Tonks wondered. Damn it she wasn't ready for something like this.

"Well East says we'll pass… but that sounded like a trap."

Harry's voice overlapped the world trap just as she said it. Tonks looked up and shook her head.

"Great now I'm hallucinating." Tonks bemoaned. It wasn't a hallucination, the week of hellish and cruel training Harry performed was coming at her like a nightmarish flashback. She remembered when they played capture the flag. Harry had left it wide open, plain to see. What wasn't plain to see was the traps and wires that he used with magic to tangle her up into the air, wandless and without a means of escape.

"Like hell, I'm letting that happen." Tonks groaned. Bending down she pulled at her knitted socks, pulling off a line of thread she apologized to her mom before cutting it and tying one end to her wrist and the other to her wand.

"Okay, now that I know I'm paranoid, East is the right path so it's a trick. So I either go left or straight. The hardest path is going forward. So going left would be avoiding trouble."

Harry's words again rang in her ear. "Fighting is easy. You either advance your own plan, or you respond to your opponent's. Hesitate, and you lose. Second guess, and you lose. Hold back, and you die. You want to be an Auror Nymphie, then you better start pushing forward. Running away may keep you alive, but it's always at a cost. And once something is lost, nothing can return it."

Tonks let the words rattle in her head before she gripped her wand and ran headfirst, north.

Above her, in the observatory the three judges were perplexed, pleased but perplexed.

"What do you think? Thrill-seeker?"

"No," Dickens said, "the brat doesn't strike me as a thrill-seeker."

"Thrill-seekers don't think much. She paused to read it, shows she's able to take in a situation before acting. Let her guard down too. Looks like she's got it back up though. Nah, she chose to go straight."

William nodded in agreement. "Your right. This one might be worth something."

Dickens lazily shrugged. "Maybe, no way to know for sure until later. At least this one didn't try to take the easy route.

"Doesn't matter." Moody grumbled. "She'll be under heavy spellfire in the next room. A stunner to the head will tell us if she's any use to us."

Tonks ran ahead and saw the double doors ahead of her. Still on a nervous high, throwing subtlety to the wind she burst through the doors. Instantly a flash of red screeched at her and her mind instantly kicked into high gear. Ripping off her shirt with surprising dexterity in mid crouch she ducked the first flash of red in time. The next few behind it were still heading her way. Low to the ground she took her shirt and started waving around, intercepting and batting the stunners back. A trick she picked up in training.

Harry showed her how pathetic stunners were unless they hit cleanly with the chest or head of their target. Legs and arms made the target faint, but susceptible to self revitalization. They wouldn't be 'stunned' but it would inhibit and sting, a lot.

Harry had used his robes to do this and remembered Harry telling her to always wear a robe that was easily removable. She now wished she'd done just that as what looked like hundreds of stunners came shooting at her. Making do with her shirt she mimicked Harry and batted away the stunners that were on course with her, jumping and dodging as best she could.

Through the sea of red, Tonks spotted several points of cover in the open room. Apparating to cover she made sure to do so only after the spot was stunner free, so as to make sure she wasn't clipped.

Behind cover, she took her shirt and pointed her wand at it. "Riflettore" A flash of blue and the surface of her shirt became like a mirror. Flapping it down, Tonks used it to identify her assailants.

Stunners continued to hail her however she could only spot seven witches and wizards firing at her. Four were actually using stunners, the other two, however, were casting some kind of spells that were multiplying the stunners in mid-flight.

"Okay, four assault, two support, and judging by appearance, a single designated healer hiding."

Looking above them and around Tonks quickly anzalized the environment. The room looked like a miniature of Diagon Alley with the assailants attacking from a marble-like building, probably a representation of Gringotts. Currently, she was behind a street cart, a fact she was about to change.

Casting the repulsion charm she had picked up from Harry, she launched the cart at the four 'attacking' assailants. It would miss but would disrupt their momentum.

Tonks charged forward with it using the attack as both cover and as her starting attack.

"Use the environment, never use the same spell twice, always move, avoid predictability, never stand in place, advance your own attack, interrupt the enemies footing."

Spotting a large mirror in a 'store' Tonks acted quickly as her cart was losing its shape to the panicked enemy. "Accio mirror!" Summoning the mirror Tonks then used the levitation charm to throw it over towards the enemy. The 'enemy', uncertain as to what she was planning looked up, a mistake Harry would have punished them for. Thankfully for them, Tonks was the punisher.

"Lumos Solem!" Pointing her wand up with her eye down towards her adversaries, Tonks watched as the flash of light shone blindingly bright from her wand tip. The spell was unavoidable as its source was above Tonks's head. Regardless if they were looking at her or at the mirror the light was guaranteed to hit their retinas painfully. The flash of light blinded and incapacitated them as they reached for their eyes which felt like they were burned by fire.

Secondly she was now primed for a counter, throwing her wand down and shouting, "Confringo!" as loudly as she could. The result was perfect. In a panic the seven, blinded and in a heightened state of vulnerability, panicked completely and ran for cover, seeking shelter from the spell.

A spell tonks never cast. Utilizing spelless casting, Tonks cast two silent stunners taking down the 'medic' and one of the 'support'. She then cast expelliarmus, disarming the last supporter before apparating from sight.

"Shit, where'd she go!" one of them shouted.

"Damn it it was a ruse." another replied.

At that moment before they could regain their footing, Tonks whispered a true Conringo, out of sight and earshot causing an explosion behind them instilling panic in the assailants. Panicking again from the sudden effect of her spell, which confused them. Tonks grabbed some rope next to her and using a transfiguration spell turned it into a matching wand and swapped it with the real wand that lay on the ground.

The fake wand was then grabbed by the witch who Tonks had disarmed. "I'll recover those three, find and apprehend-" she shouted only to be gagged as Tonks cancelled her spell returning the 'wand' back into rope which like a snake tied up and gagged the witch before she knew what happened. Her associates turned to see what happened but that was also planned. Using the stone rubble Tonks whipped her wand and launched the rocks into the back of their heads. Two of them hit home, knocking them out. The other two were split. One realized where Tonks was coming from and when to warn his associate who hadn't noticed. A silent Silencio prevented the warning and cast Reducio on his jeans causing the man's pants to shrink almost instantly on him. Squeezing his family jewels painfully the man lost his wand and keeled over in silenced agony. Wand left him and trained her wand quickly on the other one who had yet to notice.

"Expeliarmus!" was shouted and the man reacted turning around in an attempt to catch his wand and failing to do so was left unarmed. "Partrificus Tortalous!" Tonks shouted and the man snapped into a nutcracker salute, arms at his side and legs together, he keeled over onto his back.

Returning to the poor man, Tonks cast a stunner on him and knocked him out. Finally she turned to the last one who was almost out of the rope bindings and cast Levicorpus on her and then Incarcerous which further tied her up. Hanging her from the lamp post. Tonks first surveyed the surroundings for another enemy she might not have seen, casting one Homeo Revealio to be sure.

She was the last one standing. Turning back on her assailant she realized her breath was erratic and heavy. She wasn't done yet. "Never assume, ensure the enemy is incapacitated and unable to fight." She quoted to herself.

One by one Tonks ensured each member was bound, gagged, and wandless with their arms tied up in such a manner that they wouldn't be able to get free without any significant effort or magic. Even if they cast wandlessly, the binding method and knots would be difficult to undo without a wand or aid.

The last one she took care of was the man with the unfortunate wardrobe malfunction. She could sympathize with him though she couldn't with how painful it was for him, being male and all. Harry had done the same to her and while not as painful it did stop her in her tracks when he was training her.

"When did I start considering him beating me to a pulp as training?" Tonks wondered aloud as she realized just how much Harry's methods were now helping her out. Hell despite her breathing, she wasn't winded. A few weeks ago, Tonks was sure she'd be out of breath right now and in a panic, if not outright knocked out.

Looking around Tonks noticed that behind the seven tied up combatants, now lay an exit which wasn't visible before.

"Straight ahead then." Tonks thought to herself.

Above, the three veterans were no longer bored or agitated. Instead they were now very excited.

"Did you see that chick? What the hell was that?" the one known as William said.

Dickens nodded in thought, reviewing Tonks's performance in her mind. "Quick to respond, even quicker to dodge. Her response was lacking but was still impressive. There's a lot of unnecessary movement but she took them all down with barely any trouble."

"Keep in mind those brats aren't combatants." William said speaking up. "The best they can do is do what they're told. This scenario is supposed to catch the trainee off guard and overwhelm them. Still, when was there a time a trainee took down all seven during the exam?"

"I think Moody was the last." Dickens speculated.

"Was it? Oy, Moody? Hang on… Where did that bloody old rag run off too?" William asked, causing Dickens to look around. Sure enough, at some point Mad-Eye Moody had left his fellow examiners.

"Bloody hell, abandoning his post. Amelia's gonna be off her rocker when she hears about this." Williams complained.

"Sucks for you then. You're telling her."

William looked at her and flipped her off. "Piss off Liz."

Pulling up her wand she smirked back at him. "Sure you want to fight for it?"

Raising his own hands William withdrew, "Screw it, I'll call her up." he said, casting a Patronus message up the ladder. "Manda's gonna be right pissed."

"Focus. The cadet just entered the stealth and tracking portion."

William laughed as he turned to focus on Tonks who sure enough was now trying to sneak her way through a makeshift manor while trying to find a required object.

"Cadet? She needs to pass first."

Elsewhere and two floors above the exam hall, in the far end of the Department of Magical Law Enforcements Office floor, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement was busy rubbing her head as more paperwork flew into her work bin. The papers alone would give her a migraine but Amelia was more frustrated with the enrollment of the new Aurors. Five. Only five candidates, six if she included the one, two floors down, being tested and so far not one had passed the application test. Not one. If the one below didn't pass that would mean two years straight where no new Auror's would be joining her department. Worst still was that their most veteran Auror was being pushed into retirement, with little resistance from said veteran himself, and worse yet her newest recruits within the last seven years weren't even half as capable as him. Not even all of their skills combined.

Regardless of all the mess, Moody made for her, he at least did his job and did it seriously. Ten years after being on the losing end of the war against he-who-must-not-be-named and her department was being neglected.

Students were getting less and less capable. And worse, she was losing both capable men, women, and funding.

"Damnit if Fudge's policies aren't gonna drive this department into the mud." She railed out upon reading the top document that just flew in. Another budget cut. At this rate, she'd have to lay off some of her people to stay afloat. A reality she wasn't going to like.

"Only silver lining to this mess is my best or leaving of their own will and I might not have to fire anyone." she muttered aloud as she redoubled her efforts to message her head.

While she understood why the Ministry was forcing these budget cuts, at some point, it had to be too much. Any more and in fifteen years there wouldn't be a department of Law Enforcement in the Ministry. Hell if he got the support they might be gone in Five if he actually wanted that.

The sudden slamming of her door flying into her wall, upon opening, instantly brought Bones out of her day and into combat readiness. Wand flying to strike and take out the bastard who came after her. Said bastard however she noticed had a magic eye and a limp.

"MOODY!" she shrieked as her adrenaline dimmed down enough for her to feel her pulse racing. "DAMNIT ALASTOR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Limping forward Moody ignored her. "I want her."

Amelia was left perplexed and a little annoyed at being pissed. "What?" she bit out as she was more frustrated than before.

"If she passes as not being an imposter, I want her."He again imposed, drawing Amelia's confusion deeper still.

"That Tonks brat. She wants to be an Auror. I want her."

Amelia dropped her jaw. Was she hearing this right, Alastor not requesting, demanding, the right to train a recruit? Sure if they had any good candidates she was going to strong-arm him to train him or her, she was desperate, but for Alastor Moody, the legend and paranoid bastard, to be demanding to train someone.

"Tonks?" Amelia confirmed aloud in doubt, looking at the clock. "Her test is over?"

"No, I left after watching her clean house in the second room." Alastor admitted.

"You left your post?" Amelia shouted. Now she had heard everything.

"The test doesn't matter. This brat is something else."

Limping forward he sat down and taking a swig gathered his breath. Amelia was shocked yet again. He ran. Well, limped, but Alastor ran to her office to claim the applicant before anyone else could.

"Is she good?"

Alastor scoffed, "She's a bloody novice, she crap. Wasted movement, responding on impulse and adrenaline. She got zero training. She's crap…"he said, pausing only to sigh out, "-but she isn't complete crap." The slight grin on his face spoke more to Amelia then his harsh words. He absolutely loved whatever he saw.

He leaned in and Amelia noticed that Moody's eye hadn't once left its spot staring straight down behind him. Two floors in all likelihood.

"The girl's a clumsy mess, hesitant, brash, and weak, she'd be eaten up and spat out by any death eater in a minute." He mocked in a grunt. He leaned in with a crooked smile thanks to his deformed and scared face, "But she's got potential. Cleaned out the middle room, Seven on one, avoided the first shot and responded better than most Auror's in the field. Didn't once use a single spell twice. Took them out. She's creative, smart, responsive, and most of all vigilant. Not once did she not have her wand ready for anything. She needs focus, but she was ready. The other brats wouldn't even last a second, this one… reminds me a little of me." Moody said with a grin.

Amelia was silently screaming inside. Leaning back she nodded. "If she gets a pass, she's yours. I'm kinda surprised you're not paranoid that she has training."

Moody got up and started to leave. "I know her pops, good man Tonks. Her mother too. She's a Black too. Sure she has training. That man's no death eater less he tries walking up to me.

Stopping in the door he turned to look at Amelia. "Before I forget. Albus wanted to know if you found anything on the Potter boy."

Ameliasighed. "And what did you tell him?"

Alastor grunted. "I'm friends with the man, not his nanny. I ain't telling him anything about the job unless there's reason too.

"Is there?" Amelia asked.

"He's hiding something." Alastor admitted. "Albus's a bit too interested in the boy and hasn't told me why. Trust Albus and all," Alastor said leaving the sentence incomplete. Shaking his head, "Asked me to lend him an eye, only for the boy to go missing and then try to keep it quiet. Albus knows something but isn't speaking. So I ain't either. Sides-" Moody took another swig. "I'm still under oath."

He limped out without a word. Amelia considered what he said. Moody was right, something was up. Shuffling through her desk she pulled out a muggle newspaper that was already in circulation. Word was going to spread quickly and once it did, questions would be wanted from Albus.

Questions that involved, Harry Potter's upbringing, His childhood, and more recently, his whereabouts. A silent investigation wasn't going to cut it but somehow Albus convinced the Minister to force her to keep it off the books.

Amelia didn't like it but at the same time she did have a job to do. Harry Potter's disappearance was nothing good. No leads, no body, no signs of magic. Harry Potter just vanished from the train without anyone noticing. Once the Daily Prophet got wind of this story, they were going to be in for a shit storm.

Unbeknownst to Amelia Bones, Not even two miles from her location under Whitehall London, just outside 31 St. Thomas St., London Andromeda Tonks and Return Returner, aka a disguised Harry Potter were currently walking into the Shangri La Hotel and without so much as drawing an eye to themselves, walked straight in like they owned the place. The two followed a small dwarf of a man who was waiting for them and led them into the nearby elevator.

Once inside the dwarf of a man grunted and Harry grinned as its ears protrude outwards and his smooth skin turned wrinkly. Pressing the button for the top floor, and the elevator rose.

"Glad to see your punctual Mr. Returning." The goblin said with a hint of disdain and respect. "Your request to Ragnuk has been finalized and completed as of this morning. Once you have confirmed the product, Payment will immediately be drawn from your accounts and you will be left with the amount listed on his note to you."

Harry nodded, "Understood".

A few seconds later and a pleasant ding from the elevator, the doors opened to a rustic red polished wood hallway.

"Magic corridor?"

The goblin grunted in annoyance. "Magically separated space. Similar to what your ministry has."

Andromeda who was behind them was impressed as she followed behind them. Traveling from room to room, each one as barren and open as the one before, Andromeda had to ask, "It's got a wonderful view of London, but it's pretty empty."

"Payment was given for the rooms only. The Penthouse is stuck in a collapsed space between the actual penthouse and the Tower itself." Turning to Harry he asked the twenty-something, "Is this sufficient, enough for payment?"

Harry remained silent as he looked around. Harry traced his hands along the wall as he moved out into the open area where the zen-like garden would be in the actuarial penthouse suite.

It was a flawless replica of the actual penthouse, minus the furniture. So far everything seemed exactly as he requested it.

"What of the other features I required?" Harry asked.

Groaning, the goblin complained aloud in an annoyed monotone, "All features requested were implemented. Muggle electronics, gas, water, and in general all provided appliances are efficiently siphoned and concealed to this complex. Three rooms have been protected as purely magical in use, while everything else is ensured to be magic 'proof'" raising his fingers into quotations, "and lastly the final feature will remain unspoken but is untraceable."

The Extension Charm, Harry thought. Giving one last look Harry nodded. "Which is unspoken, its parameters matched what was given?"

The goblin grinned arrogantly, "Wizard magic was pathetically simple to implement."

Harry however could hear otherwise. Smiling back knowingly he cheekily said, "I'm sure it was." Handing the green bastardized gnome a slip of paper, he instructed, "Send this to Ragnuk, your service will be rewarded both for the tour and that paper's deliverance."

The goblin sneered and trudged off into the elevator throwing daggers at them the entire way while grumbling. When he was finally gone Andromeda smirked. "He's about as cheerful as Kreecher."

"Who?" Harry asked. Looking at him she waved him off, "Just an old house-elf that my parents owned. So what exactly does an eleven-year-old plan to do with a place like this? Besides living alone apparently."

Harry looked around and shrugged. "Live for a change I guess." He mumbled.

"Like I told you and Ted before, I… well... haven't exactly lived a life worth living. Ignoring Albus and the very real possibility that his intentions for me might not be in my best interest, having a place I can call mine that isn't a four by two by four room under some stairs."

"You know, we're completely fine with you living with us Harry."

Harry looked at Andromeda who was smiling at him and for a moment Harry wondered if his own mother had smiled at him like that when she was alive.

"I know." Harry admitted, letting a smile grace his own features. "I didn't buy this place to move out and live alone. I bought it because I wanted a place of my own." Harry said while mentality reminding himself that he needed a base of operations that wasn't listed at the Ministry, was isolated from the magical world, possessed restricted access and existed in a building that he could protect magically from any wizard with his own spells.

He also needed a place where he could perform his more, unorthodox experiments with potions and runes which wouldn't result in blowing up a friend's house. Though to be fair he wasn't planning on setting any off in his new home either. Not yet anyway.

"I haven't mentioned it yet but, Thanks, for everything."

"Oh don't mention it dear." Andromeda said sweetly. "Your practically family as far as I'm concerned."

Harry blushed as he rubbed that back of his head. "Look I only did that because Nym needed it and honestly in hindsight I needed it too I guess."

"Not what I meant, but yes I noticed." Andromeda said surprisingly. "It's only been a week and you've been brooding a whole lot less."

"Wait if you didn't mean… what did you mean?"

"Oh right, no one probably told you. James, your Father, had an uncle, Charlus who married Dorea Black. Dorea was Pollux Black's younger sister and my Grandfather. None of it means anything really, but it makes one feel connected like they had family." Andromeda explained.

Harry's smile grew slightly as he went over and gave Andromeda a hug. Surprised Andromeda accepted and returned it with her own. From the moment he arrived, she and Ted noticed Harry's aversion to physical contact and reflexive responses to being touched when caught unaware. He'd shake hands and bump shoulders without problems but closeness like hugs and such always carried a tension with them.

"No child should have to endure what you did Harry."

Harry nodded silently, taking in the very different feeling of warmth then he was accustomed to.

"What those monsters did, it's unforgivable."

Harry would agree. Any normal kid would have broken down completely had they gone through what Harry did. Honestly, he didn't even go through it himself. Up until his magic fully connected with his past self, everything was dumbed down, grayed out like he was living in a fog. At the time it felt normal. Only in hindsight did Harry realize how utterly incomplete he was for those eleven years in which the ritual remained incomplete, when he was incomplete.

Pulling away from Andromeda, Harry shook off the feeling of loss and unease from leaving her embrace. Despite knowing better, he still felt safe in her grasp. Something he wasn't used to feeling, ever. Except, perhaps at Hogwarts which was anything but safe at times.

Suddenly a fit of chuckles broke out of him causing Andromeda to look at him funny.

"Sorry, it's just weird. Only a week ago you set me up with your much older daughter, when just days before you were treating me like a client turned guest. Now you're treating me like family or something."

Andromeda chuckled at this. "Ted said it was part of my charm. Us Blacks, despite what many might think, are a weird bunch. You should have seen my cousin," Andromeda said as she grew very sad. "He was such a nice child, trouble maker and playboy mind you, but…" She added growing distant.

It was then that Harry noticed his legilimency was starting to act up and doubled down on his occlumency. Carelessness, Harry berated. One week in which he could go without ibuprofen, with nearly complete control over his legilimency for the first time ever and he slipped because he dropped his guard. Sloppy.

"You read my mind, didn't you" Andromeda said with a teasing grin.

"Honestly, I didn't." Harry said looking down as he continued to berate his lack of vigilance. "My control almost slipped through. Honest. All I got was a feeling of regret and sadness nothing more.

"It's okay Harry, I'm teasing." she reiterated. "You're young and a powerful wizard. Legilimency is a difficult art to master, and being a natural doesn't make you a master over it. Give it time, as your magic develops inside you, so too will your control over it grow. I know you try your best, but it's difficult." She told him.

Kneeling down she looked Harry in the eye. "Sometimes you're too mature for your age Harry. Relax and let go sometimes. Always stressing and trying to hold your magic in is bad for you. You know that better than most." She said poking his chest, a subtle reminder of what lay dormant inside him. Something Harry had almost forgotten was inside him.

"Now, get your barriers in check. I believe you promised me a shopping trip and this flat isn't going to dress itself." She said cheerfully.

Excited and slightly uncertain as to how shopping with Tonks's mother would be, Harry walked toward the elevator and descended for the short walk to Leadenhall Market where Diagon Alley resided.

Back at the Ministry, Tonks stumbled out of the 'maze' and let out a sigh of relief. She was finally done, pass or fail there was no way her day could get any worse than that.

When the door opposite of her opened she raised her wand up, aimed and pointed, expecting a fight under her adrenalin high. Upon seeing the individuals Tonks relax slightly, recognizing the man in front by his reputation alone. Alastor Moody, better known as Mad-eye Moody. And just like his moniker, the old man started laughing madly.

His laugh was more like a series of angry grunts which was unnerving and sounded nothing like a laugh, but to Amelia who was on lunch break behind him, it was amazing to see and hear from the grizzled man. She was there purely due to curiosity as to what kind of person could draw Moody's interest to such a degree.

"What I tell ya Bones." Moody said limping forward. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" he cheered proudly. "Didn't drop her guard completely upon victory. This one's got potential."

Tonks not knowing what to do just nodded and replied with a curt show of thanks, nodding dumbly.

"Tell me girl." Moody asked, lurching forward. "You're the Tonks's brat, right? What's your name?"

"Tonks, sir"

"Tonks Tonks, eh? Funny. Your submitted documents confirm your name is Nymphadora?"

"I don't like my name. Sir!" Tonks said quickly adding on 'sir' as a secondary thought.

"Well then, good thing you won't be needing it." Moody said with a villainous grin. "Tell me, cadet, think you can survive three years under my tutelage?"

Tonks's mind was screaming in parallel. On one hand, he had just confirmed she passed the assessment test and she was now allowed to be trained underneath a veteran Auror for three years. Terrifyingly, she was getting Mad-Eye Moody.

Pulling her thoughts together she was caught off guard when Moody swung his cane like staff, tripping Tonks who was lost in thought. In mid-fall, Tonks's reflexes kicked in and she rolled back into a crouch with her wand drawn. It was deftly knocked out of her hand by Moody's staff.

"Sloppy Cadet. Sloppy. Constant Vigilance!" he shouted looking down at her with a grin. "For a novice, you've got some potential. I'm gonna grind you down into a proper Auror."

"That will have to wait until the papers are filed."

Moody grumbled and moaned in annoyance, even as Tonks leaned sideways to get view of the women who talked behind him. The tall, fit women, had a square jaw with close-cropped grey hair. At the roots there still injured a hint of the amber collar it once was, lost to both age and stress. Her voice was loud and booming but not overly so. Everything about her shouted stern, unbending, and unflinching.

"Cadet, Nymphadora Tonks. Your exam is over. Your results will be given to you officially within the week. Unofficially, congratulations. I now suggest you go home and hold off celebrating while preparing yourself for Alastor's tutelage." Amelia Bones stated firmly before turning around and walking off.

"Oh and Alastor, you're now a mentor. I suggest you start filing the paperwork now rather than later if you want her."

Alastor Moody grunted angrily but limped off in a hurry, clearly not wanting to lose first dibs on the girl.

Moody pushed past Amelia, who gave Tonks one last look smirked and stated gently, "Your father is waiting for you at the front desk where you began. Take the door behind you on the right and down the hall, you'll find him. Good day."

As they left and an employee gestured for Tonks to follow him, which she did, her mind was left thinking back to her test. She passed and apparently drew the attention of the Mad-eye Moody, one of the best Aurors alive, if not the best.

Travelling down the hall Tonks was surprisingly dexterous in her steps. Even while her mind was a mile away back in the exam, she moved with the same directness and linearity that she had while in combat. Deft and capable she moved automatically, barely registering her father's presence when she saw him.

With a faint smile that vanished quickly, she approached him and in silence they left together. While he was due at Gringotts in twenty minutes, it was more than enough time for Ted to escort his exhausted girl home.

The two left quietly, Tonks lost in reflection of how she could have done better, as Ted remained silent due to the morbid air around his daughter. Unsure if words of encouragement would make her feel better or worse so, he remained quiet. His comforting presence alone was more than enough to bring a slight smile to Tonks's face.

In Diagon Alley, Harry was surprisingly enjoying a magic-filled shopping trip with Andromeda. On top of getting decked out with a new wardrobe, Harry also had the pleasure of retrieving a series of new equipment and ingredients for his experiments.

Currently he and Andromeda were stationed in Flourish and Blotts. Specifically in a corner of the store on the second floor looking through several tomes on runes and enchantments.

"How bout this one?" Andromeda suggested, handing over a very hearty tome.

"Expanding Letters and Boundaries: Senior Guides to Lost Arts, by Sibis Senior. Is Senior his last name or was he named after his father?" Harry asked as he opened the book giving it a glance.

"Senior is his family name, at least I think it is. If I remember correctly there's a Rigel Senior Senior but I might be wrong."

The book held several theories, and spells which Harry already had reference to. "This isn't it. All of these are commonly recorded, just rewritten. Plus look here. They didn't even double-check their facts. The greek rune for bond should be here. Instead, they used the roman rune of together."

Leaning over his shoulder Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "I never get tired of how impressive your studies are." She said in agreement. The strengthening array would function linking the object(s) the array was placed on, but it wouldn't work as intended. Instead of strengthening the objects structure, it would only glue them together, instead of fusing them as one piece via magic.

Sighing, Andromeda took it back and placed it on the shelf. "Well, we managed to find seventeen books. Hopefully, you'll have plenty to work off of."

"I guess." Harry said reluctantly. "I just wished there was more, especially regarding genealogy lines and magic conductivity."

Andromeda laughed. "If I was still a Black I might have been able to help there."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, well, my old family wasn't what you'd call a 'good' family. The Blacks were always, traditionally, aligned more to the dark side of magic."

"They allied themselves with To-*cough*, You-Know-Who." It wasn't an accusation but an assumed suspicion. One that hit home and caused Andromeda to flinch but nod in confirmation.

"Yes, well, not every Black turned out like that. As I said, traditionally, Blacks were dark. Aside from myself I think Sirius was the only one that I know who adamantly refused to follow our traditions."

Harry stopped and froze in place, rigid as stone. "Sirius?"

Andromeda's eyes shot wide as she resisted the urge to cover her mouth. Quickly recovering and doing her best to not show any concern. Harry wasn't buying it though.

"Who's Sirius? Is he related-"

"Please don't ask Harry." Andromeda said calmly. Harry noticed he had touched some kind of nerve as anger and pain emanate off of her in waves, despite her efforts. Harry knew whoever Sirius was, three things were certain. One, he was a Black, two, he went against the Black family traditions, and three. He had some connection to himself. Andromeda's response upon realizing she said his name to Harry alone would have sparked Harry's curiosity, but the gut-wrenching pull in his mind confirmed a strong connection to the man.

"Okay." Harry said, respecting her request. Looking at the bookshelves Harry wondered why despite there being so many bookshops in Diagon Alley there was hardly any diversity in the books written. From what he did read, there was little to no debate or inquiry to the validity of the works published. It was like no one bothered to question conventional magic. Something that concerned him.

He then wondered about what Andromeda said about her past family.

Leaving the story Harry took the package of shrunk books and carried them with him. "Okay," Andromeda said aloud. "That's books, utensils, storage, the only thing left… is furniture."

The tension behind how she said it was with a slight unease that brought Harry's attention onto her.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, to which Andromeda shook her head no.

"Aside from being rather… unpleasant, it should be fine." she said. "We just need to keep our heads down and avoid some of the more isolated alleys."

Nodding Harry kept in step with Andromeda. Turning into the small shoulder with entrance was like walking through a portal, or apparating into a distant land. The difference was night and day as drifting dust, soot, and cobwebs floated through the air. Where Diagon Alley inspired wonder, color, and magic, Knockturn Alley was its opposite. Dirty, grimy, and ominous, Harry couldn't help but feel it apt to consider Knockturn Alley to be the true shape of the wizarding world. Diagon Alley was all the good magic brought to the world, what it wanted to be, in contrast to what it really was underneath the facade.

It wasn't much of a walk, only twenty steps into the Alley and Andromeda led Harry to a store. The name of which was unknown as a solid layer of dust covered the sign that would have informed him of its name.

"This is the place." Andromeda announced to Harry. Opening the door for her, Harry followed in after she entered. The doorhandle was rough and abrasive against his touch. Much like everything else, it was unpleasant to touch, and even less so to look at.

"Ha-*cough*- Mr. Returner, welcome to Hapgood's Habitable Habitats." Andromeda said with a cough. A poor attempt to cover up the fact she almost said his name.

The shop looked much like the Room of Lost Things at Hogwarts. Only instead of 'things' it was specifically furniture, shelves, and rugs. The latter of which lined the walls and ceiling of the building.

"It's like some bizarre form of artwork." Harry muttered.

Chuckling, Andromeda gave Harry a slight push. "See if there's anything that catches your eye. We'll shrink what you buy and put it in your cloak so we're inconspicuous."

Harry doubled back in shock as he gazed up at Andromeda. "How…?"

"Oh don't be so surprised. You left your ancient rune notes all over the place back home. Plus I saw your work on the cloak itself." she said with a smile.

"I really should try to keep my notes hidden better." Harry grumbled to himself. Andromeda only laughed, much harder than she intended which drew the attention of the shop owner to their presence.

"C-coming!" a small voice called out from the second floor, followed by a loud crash, which Harry assumed was the shopkeeper themself.

"Don't worry. It's not dark magic and the idea itself is interesting. And while extension charms are illegal, if I read your notes correctly, there are no laws against runes that compress and isolate objects. Even if it does do the same thing essentially."

Harry and Andromeda looked up as a short woman, possibly a year older than Tonks, fell down the stairs in a tossed heep, kicking up dust everywhere.

Even from her awkward position she tried to remain professional even as she spoke to them. "Ow. Sorry. Welcome to Hapgoods Habitable Habitats. What can I do for you? I mean- What can I do for you?"

Leaning over Andromeda whispered, "I don't know why you're keeping your skill in runes secret, but keep helping my daughter and I'm sure I'll forget everything I saw."

Harry noticed the mirth and teasing in her eyes and knew that she wasn't blackmailing him. Even so, he couldn't help but feel annoyed.

While Andromeda walked up to the shopkeeper Harry took to walking around. He originally walked up to the keeper herself but gave up trying to talk with her since his physical appearance was making conversations with her impossible as she stuttered like a blushing mess.

Walking through the store Harry picked out several pieces that drew his attention. Anything with low surface space that would, to any rationally knowledgeable wizard, look to be incompatible with rune placement. Harry had to admit he was impressed with the carpentry and craftsmanship of the goods. Many were elegant and while the majority was simple in design, each was handcrafted and flawlessly put together.

When Andromeda finally came around Harry noted she was holding back her giggles again. A look behind her told him why as the shopkeeper apparently was reenacting a poor school girl's crush.

"You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?" Harry complained.

Andromeda nearly broke out laughing. "What can I say, I like a good laugh and joke."

"I can see where Nymphie got her funny bone from." Harry replied.

Quieting herself Andromeda smiled back, "Yes, however unlike me she got her self-control from her father."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Ted?"

"I know, shocking isn't it. Ted had a pretty wild streak in his youth, back when we first met." Andromeda said wistfully. "He calmed down when we got married. Back then I was the refined and composed one. A byproduct of my upbringing really."

Harry nodded as he saw the signs of regret that appeared earlier when she brought up Sirius.

Looking out the window, Harry spotted someone that caught his eye.

"Speaking of wild streak… mind if I indulge my own?" Harry asked with his gaze stealthfully following the shadows outside the window.

Andromeda looked and turned to see what he was looking at without giving it away. Spotting that all too well known silver-blonde hair she grew stern. "What did we say about unnecessary risks?" She said glared at him with a disapproving look.

"I know. That's why I brought my second cloak just in case. Plus I'm not doing this on a whim. There's something I want to confirm and do."

"Oh? And what might those be?" Andromeda said with no shortage of disapproval.

"Find out where their money is and place a trace." Harry said, pulling out a pair of leather gloves from his dark-grey cloak. "If I said not too, you'd go anyway." Andromeda said knowingly. Sighing, she placed a hand on her head. "I swear, you're just as bad as Ted and Nymphadora. Once they both make up their mind there's no changing it."

Placing a hand on his wide shoulders, she leaned in to whisper. "Be careful and don't do anything that might get you or my family caught."

"Don't worry, all I really need to do is shake his hand." Harry reassured her.

Nodding Harry walked past the flustered shop keeper, intentionally giving a smile which made her blush madly and nearly faint. "Well, that was annoyingly simple enough." Harry muttered.

Walking hurriedly out the door Harry watched as the two figures walked into a store further down the street. Walking up, Harry took notice of the store's sign.

"Borgin and Burkes, huh." Harry said to himself. "Let's see if I can still pull off an act."

Walking in like he truly belonged, Harry entered the store and gazed around quickly. Unlike the goods in Diagon Alley, the items here were far more of interest to Harry then he expected. While Harry could tell many of the items present were of the darker variety, not all of it was dark. Some would call the store a shop for dark magics, but Harry's eye could tell that wasn't the case. Yes, most of it was dark, but more importantly, everything was unique.

"Interesting, a shop that focuses on the more outlandish and exotic artefacts of magic." Harry murmured to himself with an impressed air. "Like fishing a trout and finding a whale." Harry thought to himself.

"Don't touch anything, Draco." said a voice that pulled Harry away from his musings. There in fine silk black robes and an ivory black cane to boot, was his target. A target who so kindly confirmed Harry's suspicions to be Lucius Malfoy. Beside him, looking more like a miniature pet of the man, was none other than Draco Malfoy, who successfully held Harry's notice for a whole half-second.

Harry watched Lucious reprimand his son, with a warning.

Now all he needed was a cleave excuse to get close to him. Harry watched as Malfoy walked up to the counter and rang the small silver bell on the counter. Almost instantaneously a stooping man appeared with greasy hair that hung slightly over his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you. And what have we here? Is this your young progeny?" The man said with a humped and crawling tone.

"Yes." Malfoy said curtly, moving a strand of his long ivory silky hair from his face with a leather glove. "I am here for… something unique."

"Oh I see." the man said, "Well what might it be that you need, Mr. Malfoy."

"I need something that could prove…" He eyed Harry before carefully speaking, "helpful, for an associate of mine." Malfoy said with a cold silvery tongue. "He seems to believe that working alone, for his own gain, would lead to his pastures being… Greener. This could prove troublesome for him. Do you have something that could alleviate that?"

With a cruel smile, the man nodded with his shoulders, bobbing his upper body in agreement. "I see. Well surely we have something that could be of use." the man said.

Dropping his Occlumency just a bit, Harry unleashed the full might of his Legilimency. He knew he'd need every advantage to not overstep or miss his chance.

Internally Harry picked up several thoughts of note. From what he could make out and see, apparently Lucius Malfoy was currently at ends with Galloran Greengrass. Whatever transaction apparently involved several apothecary shops and Galloran's control over rare and foreign ingredients. Harry knew the Greengrass family were a well known and capable shipping family. Mostly they dealt with imports from foreign magical communities and two-thirds of British ingredients went through their hands.

For whatever reason Galloran refused to buckle under Malfoy's attempt to politically pressure him into reducing costs for shops that paid him. Whatever his plan was, he was furious.

Oddly enough, apparently the reason for this desire was two-fold. To make more money for his family using his influence, and to try and reverse engineer the newest potion on the block.

The Fount of Youth Elixir. Or as those who were trying it were calling it, the Foy Elixir.

Harry felt a small hint of pride, that the Malfoy family felt intimidated by his own creation. Of course, an elixir of youth would be big money for anyone. It also was surprising that Malfoy tried to break into the shop, in an attempt to steal the product. Actually he was quite successful. Effortlessly breaking in and stealing several vials of Fout of Youth Elixir.

"Should probably visit soon and place some wards on the shop." Harry thought to himself. Harry was grateful that they bypassed the recipe book Harry left Donohan, and that Mr. Handsinn was smart enough to have hidden it.

With his week-long study of Runes, Harry was sure he could patch together a good enough system to protect his investment. He would just need to stop by at some time. His current stunt right now, however, would require him to push that to a later telling how much interest he was liable to spark from Malfoy Senior.

Thankfully Harry knew that potion experience alone wouldn't be enough to remake his elixir. Without a near-flawless stone, like the one Harry made, it wouldn't be possible to make and not even Flamel had made such a stone.

Returning his attention to the task and Malfoy's desire for something to combat Mr. Greengrass's reluctance to work with him, Harry wondered if he could use Malfoy's plot to his advantage. Looking around with a calm gaze, Harry spotted something he recognized. A cabinet. One that looked sneakingly identical to one he spotted at Hogwarts.

"Now why would a normal cabinet be here amongst this collection of the abnormal and rare?" Harry wondered as he walked towards it. Mr. Malfoy glanced over at Harry, keeping a cautious eye on him as he moved. Suspicious he kept a wary watch even as Harry opened the cabinet and peeked inside.

While Harry didn't know exactly what the cabinet was, his understanding of the runes and the array within it, made him grin ear to ear.

Linked space between Identical objects. If Harry's understanding was correct and his suspicions sound, this cabinet's twin resided within Hogwarts.

"How about this, Mr. Malfoy." The man suggested.

"Something, discrete, Mr. Borgin." Malfoy repeated clearly with displeasure at whatever it was. "I need something, less apparent. More distant Mr. Borgin."

Hunched over the man again nodded with his body giving him the look of a man with a hunched back.

Walking to the counter Harry politely waited behind Malfoy.

Turning to eye Harry suspiciously, Malfoy said nothing.

Harry stood like this for a while, simply eyeing Malfoy as if simply waiting while watching him. Harry hoped this would be enough to annoy the man into taking the first step. It did.

"Borgin!" Malfoy shouted, drawing the man's gaze. With a stiff jab of his head towards Harry, Malfoy hinted at his displeasure at Harry's presence.

"Is there something you need?" Borgin demanded, also clearly upset seeing that Harry was troubling his wealthy customer.

As smoothly as he could, Harry played the scenario out. "No need to worry Mr. Borgin. Mr. Malfoy, was it, was here first. Tend to his needs, I will wait as that is most respectful."

The calm and dignified tone Harry used caught Malfoy off guard. Turning to get a better look at Harry, he nearly scoffed upon seeing Harry's less than wealthy apparel, until Harry grinned at his gaze.

"Looks can be mistaken, Mr. Malfoy."

"Apparently." Malfoy said, the words almost crawling with disdain.

Playing the act of the ignorant, Harry almost oversold his realization. "Oh forgive me, where are my manners." Harry held out his hand. "Returner, Return Anwir Returner, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy felt curious at the green-eyed stranger's actions. His form was far more uniform and practised to be that of a common peasant.

Hesitant in his following action, Malfoy eyed him momentarily before extending his hand towards Harry. Harry noted that the man's hand was gloved, silently annoyed that he couldn't burn the mark onto his skin. Though that wasn't his goal in the first place. Placing the mark on skin, while most efficient, wasn't the best means. He needed it on something else, something that Malfoy would always carry with him, or most of the time.

So Harry blessed Malfoy the moment he noticed the foolish boy touching something else in the shop. In the heat of the moment, Harry sensed the oncoming aggression attuned toward his progeny. Lucious raised his cane's handle and went to bring it down on Draco's wandering hand.

With his reflexes, Harry's hand-stretched outward and intercepted the head of the cane before it landed on Draco's fingers, grasping its head firmly enough to burn his concealed mark into it.

Malfoy was shocked at the speed and fluidity of Harry's movements. The only aspect of his power that he had so far managed to generally regain after coming back.

"Easy there, we wouldn't want to trigger anything." Harry said with a grin. "Young Mr. Malfoy, I believe you were told not to touch anything, yes? Best do as you were told." Harry said with a hint of malice which caused the boy to cower behind his father.

Lucius seemed significantly annoyed at this, but Harry could feel a hint of admiration and respect in his thoughts. Releasing his grip from the cane, and Lucious none the wiser. Harry could have hugged Draco right then and there if not for the fact his ruse needed to remain until his departure.

"I see. You are not ordinary at all." Lucious said suspiciously. Harry chuckled.

"No, I dare say I am anything but."

"Nonetheless, I request that you finish your business and leave, Mr. Returner."

"Ah, I see." Harry said turning to Borgin who was watching this play out.

"It seems your customer wishes me to leave quickly. So let us make it so." Harry said, turning their attention to the cabinet. "How much for that cabinet?"

"Three hundred galleons," Borgin said with a sneer.

Harry smiled knowing full well that was a rip off considering it was useless without its pair. However Harry had a suspicion as to its twin's location and even if he was wrong, the enchantments and rune within alone could be broken down on his Runeforge. But these two needn't know that.

Pulling out three rolls of parchment that held one-hundred galleons each.

"Three hundred galleons," Harry said leaving it at the desk. Turning away he walked over to the cabinet as he said, "Don't worry, I'll take it with me."

Removing his cloak, Harry revealed his middle-class suit, which he borrowed from Ted. Like any Los Vegas strip magician, Harry flung the cloak over the Cabinet and to the witnesses behind him watched as the Cloak fell as if the Cabinet wasn't even there. The flat surface of the cloak soon was flat with the ground and rapping it back around his body, Harry grinned as the Cabinet was gone.

Turning around and giving a mock bow, Harry grinned as he replied to their shock, "Good day gentlemen. Mr. Borgin, I look forward to future business with you."

Leaving the two stunned men behind Harry walked out of the shop, all the while plotting the next coming days. His work with Tonks, his studies on modern wizarding understanding of runes, Setting up his new home, decorating and improving it's defenses and furnishings. Not to mention making a stop at his latest investment to improve the shop's protections.

"Well," Harry grinned to himself. "At least I won't be bored this summer."


	26. Chapter 26 :: A Good Day

Chapter 6, enjoy this 12K chapter.

beta'd by Scottken

* * *

**Book II :: Chapter 6 :: A Good Day**

* * *

Harry dove right as a flash of electric blue sparks shot past him. A pop of air being sucked in front of him sounded loud as the bookshelves burst into a thousand pieces behind him, shrapnel flying at him from behind. Harry didn't give it a chance to hit him as he pointed his wand toward the exploding shelves and books. "Immobulus" Harry shouted, still not yet accustomed with the spell's image in his head.

The debris ceased its violent charge and stilled in the hair, wistfully floating haphazardly. Beads of sweat now flowed freely down Harry's cheekbones.

A rush of wind and a low pop and thumping sound as air expanded echoed from his left. Harry grind as he rolled towards it.

"Stupify!"

A brilliant red flashed as a focused black haired Tonks shouted with all her might. In that shout she poured as much power into the spell as she could. She hoped that it would be enough to break past any defensive spell Harry might cast in his defense. She had thought that he would cast such a spell.

Once again, like many times before, her predictions proved false as Harry was already out of the way of her spell. His body already rolling out of the way, the sound of her apparating alerting him to her location.

By the time her spell was fired, Harry had already dodged it and was ready to retaliate.

Harry aimed his wand up towards her face, at the cut on her cheek, a evil smirk upon his face. "Epsikey!"

A rushing mix of warmth and cold melted into her cut cheek, ebbing up into her eye above. She flinched and closed her eyes despite her best efforts trying to prevent its closure. She knew she was in trouble. Unable to see Harry and unable to focus in the heat of the moment she tried to get out of his line of fire. However, this proved difficult since she lost sight of Harry and was out in the open. Worse she had to turn toward Harry so her right could see him. Trying to dodge she went left and down hoping to reduce her outline.

Harry already predicted this. With effortless ease, his wand led ahead of his target.

"Efflortis." Harry shouted with careful aim.

The spell found its mark below Tonks's center of mass, causing her free-falling dive to Harry's right to turn into a high flying backflip into the pile of destroyed pillows behind them. Spinning nine times in mid-air, she landed with a solid thump.

Harry finished his offensive run with a quick stupify and a breath of relief.

Tonks was out cold, and he was actually starting to get a workout.

The sound of applause came from behind as Harry gripped his wand and turned to see Andromeda smiling, cheerfully dark, at the nightmare that had befallen the once orderly living room.

"That was spectacular. No wonder Nymphadora passed the exam with flying colors. If that's what she had to deal with all this time, the exam must have seemed like any other day." She said, still smiling at Harry with a grin that promised a slow death. "I do hope that you plan to clean up after yourselves. Ted and I happen to like the living room as it was."

Harry just sighed, and pointed his wand, starting with the bookcase that was shattered to bits.

"Multis Reparo."

The bookshelf and splints still floating in mid-air, hovered for a second, then zoomed back into their previous positions as a single entity. The scraps of parchment and books blasted to oblivion reformed in a storm of white and tan leather bindings.

Seconds later the bookshelf was fully repaired and restored, with not a book out of place.

Again, Andromeda cheered in amazement. "Most impressive Harry. That's quite incredible for your age." she complimented.

Harry smiled back thanking her even as he stared frustratingly at his hand and wand. He was still weak. Even after he had sex with Nymphie and suffered the return of all his injuries, the full weight of his magic was still lost to him. A thousand years of magic, gone.

Harry had plenty of ideas as to why, most of them involving his own magic being consumed by his ritual, but he didn't have anything definitive. At least nothing he could test at the present time.

Even though the incident in the bathroom when he arrived helped regain a great deal of the magic he felt was lost to him, Harry was still unsure as to why he regained it. Similarly, his control over that magic was finally acceptable after that night with Tonks. Unlike with Katie Bell, his night with Tonks showed him the enormous difference between hitting first base and hitting a home run could do to his own magic.

Similarly, Harry realized that Madam Pomfrey either didn't know or didn't inform him that to each witch or wizard, the signs of MUK would be different. A fact Andromeda helped him figure out. For some, it would affect how they act. For others, a lack of release would result in their magic becoming inhibited.

For Tonks, she became moody, angry, frustrated, and more agitated with a moderate sluggishness to her ability to call upon her magic. This made her spell casting slower which fed into a loop of making her more agitated which made her magic slower to respond still.

Harry himself was different. Unlike Tonks, Harry's magic didn't slow to a crawl, rather it simply grew… ansty? Harry wasn't sure what to call it himself, but if it was anything like her mental state, like he himself, his magic when deprived of release became almost rebellious and aggressive, liable to lash out and be frustrated.

MUK also affected people at different rates. While those with greater magic prowess should naturally see an increased need for relief, Harry's noticed he was an anomaly. Based on what Pomfrey had told him, he would need relief frequently to manage his magic. And while technically true, since his mental state was suffering for quite a while apparently, Harry also understood that his magic wasn't backlogging like it should, and that confused him. Everyone said he was powerful, he knew he was powerful. So why wasn't he suffering like he'd expect himself to be.

It took awhile for Harry to put everything back into place, the room was quite the warzone after his and Nymphie's spare.

When he was done Harry decided to let Tonks rest on the couch that he repaired. She had a long week of tutelage under her Mentor on top of her practices with Harry. Honestly, Harry expected her to still be upset at him for his rough treatment of her during their spars, which were showing increasingly spectacular results. Not that he'd blame her. Even the 909 hated his guts after he ran them through the ground. Mind you, he was far more powerful and harsh against them, he still understood why Tonks was pissed at him.

So her avoiding him for most of the week after passing her exam wasn't all that unexpected. Her constant looks of regret, not so much. Today was just another surprise with her request for his participation in a bit of light sparring.

"Oh dear." Andromeda muttered out from the periphery of Harry's hearing. Walking into the kitchen Harry saw Andromeda looming before the fridge with a muttering of uncertainty.

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Yes, we're out of milk and eggs. I knew we were low on milk but I thought we had more eggs."

Harry felt guilty as just that morning he had used those eggs for transfiguration practice. He still hadn't cleaned up all the confetti either.

Rolling up his sleeves Harry stepped behind her and looked in the fridge and on the counter. They had plenty of bacon left and Harry knew there were potatoes stored away. "I'll take care of it." Harry said, motivated by the guilt of using up all the eggs.

"Oh, Harry you don't have too." She responded, but Harry wasn't having it.

Pulling out more ingredients Harry prepped a baking sheet for the oven. Setting said oven while doing so to a solid 200 degrees celsius.

Grabbing several large potatoes, Harry placed them into a pot and set them to boil.

Andromeda sighed and sat down, watching Harry as he went to work. Watching carefully she took note of his spell work. Despite the ministry standards of underage magic, being in the law profession with her husband, Andromeda was not ignorant of the double standard within the law. Those born to magic and lived with magic were rarely if ever limited by the 'law'. It was one of those laws created to inhibit the development of muggleborn witches and wizards. The problem was a lacking means of moderating and enforcing the law. It's an easy task when in a location where little magic is found, but almost impossible to identify in magical communities.

This double standard always annoyed her, when she and Ted picked up on it. The only reason they ever enforced it on Tonks was due to her taking after her father. Reckless and carelessness were two dangerous characteristics to have when wielding magic.

Yet, she smiled while watching Harry. The way he wielded magic was not as a command but a whisper. It was silent and smooth. Waving his wand, it looked forceful but each time he did it, it became gentler. As if he were conducting a prayer before which magic would answer in kind.

It didn't help that his skill in using certain spells had greatly improved and watching him made Andromeda regret just a little, her enforcement of the rule on her daughter even if it was for good reason.

Andromeda wasn't blind either. She knew this level of talent and skill wasn't possible with mere genius and effort. It was a show of experience. Harry's movement didn't show the same hesitation and uncertainty that a novice showed in their movements. Movements he showed repetitively when he researched runes, constantly looking back and forth between the books and his notes to double-check everything.

Harry was experienced in magic, experience not possible to achieve in only a year's worth of exposure. This wasn't even including his level of skill in the duelling arts, or rather combat arts.

She knew there was something there, a secret deep in his psyche that he wasn't sharing with them.

What that secret was, Andromeda didn't know, nor would she ask. In magic, secrets held weight and importance. It was the reason the Fidelius charm carried such power. The reason why spell creating was so dangerous. To gaze at a secret or force it into the open was dangerous. It had cost many of their lives, including her good friend Pandora.

Then there were the scars. Many of them were clearly signs of abuse. But many more far worse than abuse arguably. Those were the scars gained from war.

Andromeda may have been a witch, born and bred. But her loving husband was not, he was muggle raised, but magic born. And he knew what gun wounds looked like. She had also lived through the terror of Voldemort's rise to power. She had seen the result of her friends returning from raids with wounds that took weeks to heal even with magic. She worked as a healer at Saint Mungo's Hospital. She had seen the injuries caused by people getting attacked and caught in the crossfire of the war.

Harry's wounds were identical, no, they were worse than anything she had ever seen. It left her with a question that has floated with her since she saw those wounds. How did Harry gain such injuries? Perhaps the important question should be when rather than how.

"Is something the matter?... Andromeda? Ms. Tonks?"

Harry's voice took Andromeda by surprise. "Oh, sorry Harry. I got lost in thought. By the way, how's your occlemancy coming along?"

Harry shrugged. "It's improving now that I got some actual books on the subject." Harry replied.

"Although my own mental practices give slightly better results. Seriously, 'imagine and construct a forcefield to protect your mind', what idiot came up with that." Harry thought to himself.

Gesturing to his head he added, "There's still the occasional slip but at least it's no longer running rampant. I still pick up surface thoughts but those are few and far between."

"That's good to hear dear. Oh, that reminds me-" Andromeda said, standing up and moving into the entryway. There her work bag lay nestled against the coat rack and from within she pulled out two thick envelopes. Bringing them back into the kitchen she held them out to Harry.

"This is the latest from Gringotts. Ted asked me to hand them to you when I got home."

Harry, slightly surprised, nodded and took the folders while his magic continued to work on dinner.

Inside the first folder was a series of graphs and documents showing the flow and movement of his family's economy over the last one hundred and fifty years.

"I'm surprised it took so long." Harry admitted as he looked over the numbers.

"Well besides tracing the movement of the Potter fortune over the last hundred fifty years, there was a small hiccup in that the request you made with Ted required Gringotts to trace back every galleon transaction your family had during that time. If it was simply the annual sum you'd have gotten that the evening following the request." she explained. "This is the movement of all the Potters fortunes and interestingly enough this has caused quite a stir in Gringotts."

"Why's that?" Harry asked, looking up with curiosity.

"Well, it turns out that while doing this, Ragnuk found that certain records were missing and changed. Several Goblins have been executed for changing the records and destroying bank statements."

"So there was something being hidden." Harry asked, seeking confirmation.

"There was. Take a guess." Andromeda teased.

"How much money was being made?" Harry asked lazily.

Andromeda smirked at him and chuckled. "You can give a better guess than that."

Harry sighed. "Please Andromeda?" he asked, not wanting to play twenty questions.

"Alright." Andromeda complained. Seriously she focused on Harry.

"On a hunch, I asked Ragnuk if there was a possibility of there being a vault legger within the Potter vault. The Black family had one in their vault so I just figured the Potters might have one. Normally the vault would remain sealed since you're not old enough. But, because of all the corruption that was identified, special permission was given to access the vault, so long as nothing was removed from said vault. There's no record of a ledger in your vault at Gringotts but there was one inside the vault. These are copied from that ledger and that envelope - had it been opened by anyone else - would have burned its contents as a safety measure." Andromeda explained.

Pointed at the fourth sheet he was now looking at she told him, "Look right here."

The paper gave a near-flawless accounting of the increase and decreasing value, in galleons, on his parents' person at the time recorded. Like an excel sheet it gave the name, time, amount of galleons, and location at which times that person gained or lost galleons on their person. Harry even noticed a single knut decrease under his fathers name on the streets of Diagon Alley, the equivalent of dropping a penny on the street.

But the important part was just above Andromeda's finger. Harry noticed a massive withdrawal was made from his father at Gringotts, five thousand galleons. Almost two hours later according to the ledger, that amount was reduced to zero instantly and after two hours passed both he and Lilly gained fifty galleons each."

"Right here, Gringotts recorded your father taking out that large sum from the Potter vault. Thus the increase in galleons recorded is accurate, however, your parents gained those fifty galleons at the exact same time later that day."

Harry nodded in understanding although he was still confused. "Doesn't that just mean they got it from their work or as a gift?"

"Their work? No. Harry, your father was an Auror and your mother spent most of her free time at home practicing and learning about magic. She was working towards her masters in potions and charms at the time. Your father made far more than this from his job which is also recorded here and even if they did get money from working it wouldn't have appeared on the ledger at the same time for both of their names."

Harry agreed, not taking note that it was written that both got the fifty sum at the same time.

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Ragnuk and I believe that this withdrawal was in support of the war effort and was shared with a group then distributed to all active members, maybe even to some kind of self-appointed treasurer. Your mother and father were heavy supporters against you-know-who." Andromeda explained.

"Okay. That makes sense, but how is this important?" Harry asked.

"It's not." She said pointed just below those numbers. "This is."

Underneath James and Lily's names was a nameless box, where eight thousand galleons were placed.

[Nameless] / October 17th, 1979 13:23 / 8000g 0s 0k / [unknown]

Beneath this row, the names alternated between James, Lily, and the nameless individual for forty-one weeks. Harry's eyes rose sharply at the implication. His wealth as a potter before he was born…

Not waiting for Andromeda to point it out, he turned the next few pages, seeking confirmation.

There almost seven months in the name Howard appeared, only for it to immediately have its wealth reduced to zero and be transferred towards the name below it. Harry.

Harry fought back a tear that threatened to fall. Andromeda stood up and pulled him into a gentle and loose embrace. For the first time Harry accepted it without resistance or hesitation, accepting her caring and love. Collecting himself, he whispered a thank you before turning to her.

"Even if we take into account my father's withdrawal, where did the additional three thousand come from?"

"That's just it Harry." Andromeda said. Shuffling through the pages she pulled out three pages around the midsection of the pile. Once she found the first of these she showed Harry a highlighted point of interest.

It showed Lily's galleon value dropping and Harry's rising rapidly in equal measure.

"Care to give a guess as to what brought this point around?" Andromeda teased.

Harry looked at the dates. "Did… did my mother notice that she was pregnant?"

Andromeda nodded. "That's what I think. If I recall correctly she started to show a bump around then. As I remember it, it always annoyed me that your mother was viewed to be a perfect beauty. Strong, independent, I guess she would also be relieved of all the other annoyances that pregnancy brings."

Harry smiled even as Andromeda daydreamed about the good days when his mother was alive. Even if her words were mocking Harry felt the warmth and friendship behind each one.

"You didn't know my mother very well." Harry muttered aloud as he looked over the pages.

"I knew her well, but we weren't exactly best friends. Close associates, I guess." Andromeda admitted. "She always got under my skin with how perfect she was. Mind you, she wasn't. Lily had quite the temper, but she always made me feel like my own flaws stood out more in public. She was a wonderful woman, Harry. Headstrong, but wonderful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Harry nodded with a warm feeling settling inside him.

"Did you actually find something? Or are you just using this as an opportunity to reveal more about my family?"

"Yes, and yes." Andromeda said again, her kind tone replaced with the hard focus of earlier. "Sorry, I got distracted. I should get to the point. Look here, here, and here, and play close attention to the location and dates."

Harry did as she told him. At this point, Harry now understood that the ledger recorded not how many galleons they had on the person in question, but their Gross assets in their name. Items, houses, deeds, debts, loans, mortgages. It recorded all of it. Clearly Andromeda had been wrongly informed on this matter.

Nonetheless, Harry was starting to take notice of what she had noticed.

After April 28th, Lily Potter and James Potter made a large number of purchases in his name. Their wealth falling, while Harry's rose in turn. Likely sometime before the 28th if not on that day, Lily found out she was pregnant. The following was a string of purchases with nothing strange for what approximately four months. What followed, however, was strange.

A spontaneous and sudden series of enormous increases and decreases in wealth was made in Harry's name. Most of which were no smaller than six digits in scale. All enormous and all not from the Potter Family.

Harry also noticed that these shifts couldn't be from his parents as neither of them suffered a subtraction from their own funds.

To make things even stranger, after August the 6th, 1980 the location of all three Potters was recorded as garbled ink lines. Almost as if someone handed over the ink pen towards a three-year-old who was just starting to learn how to write. The name of the location was completely illegible.

"Wait…" Harry said to himself. He looked over the numbers again. Again, none of the enormous sums in his name came from his parents.

"I just want to make sure, but this part here. Why is it unknown?" Harry asked.

"Fidelius most likely." Andromeda said. "Not even a ledger can know the secret unless it's written into it. Powerful magic."

"If that's the case, then no one should have known where I was, or where we were." Harry theorized.

"I thought the same thing. Ragnuk wasn't sure how to explain this part either." Andromeda said, "However I have a suspicion. Building on what my husband had noticed earlier, Dumbledore's interest in you and your vault, which we can't prove, I think that the money in your name wasn't _in_ your name."

"Huh?" Harry asked intelligently.

"I mean, that money was given to you, it was direct towards you. Look here." She pointed towards the earlier pages. "If I'm right, your mother was buying stuff for you before you were even born. That means that your wealth was valued in goods, not galleons. The things she bought were meant for you. If this ledger is supposed to be read as such, then someone or a group of individuals prioritized a great deal of money with you as the intended goal. When you get to the most famous date in your life, you'll see what I mean."

Harry knew exactly what she meant. Shuffling through he found the date he was looking for. October 31, 1981. Almost immediately after that date, that spike in finances in his name, returned to a more reasonable number. The implication was simple. "Someone knew…" Harry muttered.

"Knew what?" Andromeda asked.

"Someone knew I was going to stop You-Know-Who." Harry said in disbelief.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Andromeda said rationally. "Although I'm thinking along similar lines. While I doubt someone knew you would beat him, at the very least this confirms that the increase in wealth, under your name was with the intent of beating Voldemort."

"What else could it mean?" Harry asked.

"A number of things, but there is no evidence to support any of them for now. What we do know is that someone knew that the Potters were important and put a lot of money behind you."

"Dumbledore." Harry almost spat out flatly.

"Easy on the hate there Harry." Andromeda teasingly said before she too grew melancholy. "But yes, I think so too. Albus was supposedly the one to learn that You-Know-Who was after your parents. The timing lines up. If I remember correctly, when your wealth increased, it was also when your parents were rushed into hiding."

"So my parents put a great deal of money into fighting the war. They find out my mom is having me, then after I was born, I get a huge boon in my name, my parents are rushed into hiding with me, and said boon vanishes after you-know-who dies. Does that sum it up?" Harry narrated.

"Yes, but there's more." Andromeda said with an evil smile. "Compare these two sheets, I think you'll like what you see." As Harry looked at the two sheets his first response was anger, but it quickly turned into a smile just as evil as Andromeda's.

Turning to her, her smile grew along with his. "We got him." Harry said.

Andromeda nodded, "Yes, but it won't be enough. We'll need a lot more charges for anything to really stick. Unfortunately for us, Albus Dumbledore has a reputation bigger than his beard. Just this alone, won't be enough to remove him from influencing your life. You'll need a lot more to break down his reputation enough for the charges to stick and for people to realize they can't allow him control over your life."

Harry nodded in agreement. For now, Albus had too much prestige for any dirt to be considered dirty. If he wanted the people to see past the rose-colored smell that was Dumbledore's machinations, they'd need a lot more evidence against the man.

"On the plus side, there is something else that might be in our favor." Andromeda said, drawing Harry back down to the final section of parchment.

This was far more recent, only a year ago. Starting in August, and continuing till that very summer and day, was the name, Lily Potter.

"Is that-" Harry began before Andromeda cut in quickly. "Don't get your hopes up Harry. Yes, it means there's a good chance she's alive, but if my theory was correct then it could simply be a fundraiser or something else directed in her name.

Harry quelled his over-eager hopes. Yes, even James had a cost stapled to his name after the 31st of October, likely the price of his parents' coffin and tombstone. But still, there was hope. What's more, there was another point in favor of her being alive. The date.

July 31st, 1991, the same day that Harry Potter became an obscurus, whole, and rejoined the magical world.

Looking over Harry noticed that her wealth was constantly shifting after the major jump from the 31st. The amount increasing and decreasing freely from 12048 galleons to 16064 galleons.

That deviation was maintained throughout the whole year since her name reappeared in the file. What confused Harry was why such a constant deviation. Harry knew there was some meaning behind it, but from this alone, he could not come to an answer off the top of his head.

Before he became fixated on the evidence that supported Lily Potter's survival, she interjected, "Look at the parts I highlighted in green."

Harry, doing as she asked, noticed several large sections of green showed shifts in his wealth. They started out as decreased values and then anywhere from seconds after to days later, the amount taken would be returned.

"Albus." Harry stated aloud. It wasn't a question but it came out with such uncertainty it felt like one.

"The first real evidence of it." Andromeda said calmly, a slight coldness in her tone. "The green highlights are the places where Albus's withdrawals match with Gringotts. The red highlighted area where withdrawals were made from Gringotts for you, in the name of payment for taking care of you. Notice how each of those lines show a drop of 5,000 galleons. The wealth seems to vanish, and it's always 5000 galleons in worth and according to this record book, you never received that money."

This is perfect. Harry now knows the first inklings of a case against Dumbledore and the first steps to freeing himself from the man's machinations.

The front door banged open and a loud booming shout startled the two out of their musings.

"HARRY! I KNOW YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

"Uncle!" Tonks shouted in startled surprise, before triggering a loud thud from falling out of the couch.

Andromeda looked up in amusement, "Sounds like Nymphadora is awake and my husband's home." she said with mirthful enjoyment. Shouting back, "Welcome home dear. Now, what did Harry do?" Andromeda tried to get more info from her husband.

Ted walked into the room looking like he'd just gone two nights without sleep. "You didn't do this, didn't you." he said again, refusing to let go of his suitcase.

Harry looked sheepishly and slightly concerned as he nodded. "Let's say I did. What did I do exactly?"

"Calm down dear," Andromeda said calmly, "Take a breath and start from the beginning. Without blaming Harry."

Seeing his wife's calm demeanour Ted stepped back and took a few deep breaths. Letting out a sigh, he calmly looked at Harry. "Are you, or are you not, responsible for the protections placed around Returner and Handsinn: Potions and Elixirs Emporium?"

Harry nodded, "Well, yeah, you came with me when I put them down two days ago."

Ted sat down and rubbed his head. His stomach growled at him as the smell of roasted bacon and potatoes wafted into the room.

"I forgot that was cooking." Andromeda whispered to herself, leaving to retrieve the meal Harry was cooking in the background.

"What kind of protections did you put down?" Ted asked with a sigh of both disbelief and acknowledgement.

"They were pretty basic runes. I use them to reinforce my door at Hogwarts to prevent people from sneaking into my room. Their molecular binding runes that change the arrangement of molecules between two objects so that they are essentially a single object."

Ted shook his head in exasperation. Continuing Harry added, "They were set to activate when the owner closed the store down. Except for him, anyone stupid enough to enter after shop hours would be bound to whatever surface they touch. And since my previous protections did the same thing to the goods on the shelves, any thief would remain stuck there until either the owner opens the store or deactivates the array."

Pausing Harry asked with concern, "Did the runes fail? Did I mess up somewhere?"

Ted hearing Harry's concern did wonders to calm his own frustrations. "No Harry, forgive me. It's just been a rough day defending the shop owner. I succeeded since it wasn't difficult to provide evidence of breaking and entering but still it _was_ a messy sight."

"What do you mean by that Ted?" Andromeda asked with interest, carrying a large platter with a scrumptious smelling centerpiece.

"Oh, if there was ever a smell that could wake Merlin. What is that dear?" Ted asked even as his taste buds salivated under the smell of the platter.

"You'll have to ask Harry." she said with a grin.

Turning to Harry, Harry just smiled at Ted. "It's a Bacon-Jacket Potato Roast, with fresh caesar salad side, and fruit and cheese spread." It was a beautiful spread in Ted's opinion. From twelve to five, with the roast, a fine marble red slab in the center, grapes, strawberries, sliced banana, and oranges fell outward in a wavy pattern. The same could be said for the arrangement of cheese that made up the remaining portion of the platter from six to eleven on said platter. To the side was a large serving bowl of caesar salad with croutons, dressing, and sprinkled parmesan cheese.

"May I?" Ted asked, clearly in need of a good meal.

"Of course, sir." Harry replied. Getting a wonderful size serving, Ted leaned back taking the first few bites. Andromeda watched as her husband quickly relaxed and mellowed out to the consistency of toothpaste.

"Next time we should offer him dinner before he can get upset." she whispered to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement with a grin.

"So?" Andromeda probed.

Ted, awakening from his wonderful meal, coughed and put on his work face. "Right, the runes you placed worked perfectly. The problem was they worked too well. Three robbers tried to steal from the shop but were immediately stuck to the items they intended to steal. For the whole night, they were pretty much stuck there. By morning two had fallen and got their backs stuck to the shelves along with their hands, dislodging their shoulders. The third, the genius he was, tried apparating. First time I've seen a splinching not caused by inexperience."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Your runes prevented him from apparating with the limb that was stuck. His hand was stuck to the store, and when he appeared, his hand was ripped off and left behind. It was quite a mess. The thieves were trying to sue the man for dark magic. Apparently that was more of a concern then the three of them breaking into a shop that was closed. I had to defend the owners claim that the runes were not dark, which took forever, and then prosecute the point that the 'injured party' was guilty of attempted theft."

"How did that go?" Harry asked, taking a bite of his potato roast, mentally making a note that it needed more pepper in the mix next time. "By the way, heya Nym."

Nymphadora gave a small wave, flinching in pain her muscles put pressure on the blue bruises over her body.

Ted smiled, "Give me some credit Harry. No worries, the shop was cleared of the charges, and the three were charged with attempted theft. The store also gained significant publicity, not that it needs it. The Aurors had a hard time keeping people away. It seems that elixir is starting to sell like hotcakes.

Harry's pride rose a few notches hearing this. "Well, the elixir does start showing its effects pretty quickly. It only takes a few days for a noticeable difference. Sales should really skyrocket once a month or two passes. Diagon Alley is liable to see a lot of foreigners coming in to see if it's real or not."

Andromeda got a gleam in her eye as she stared at Harry. "So, does it really work?"

Harry just nodded. "Yeah, if you want to try it I'll give you two months worth."

Tonks swallowed a large piece of roast potato and bacon, jabbing her fork up at Harry. "Wait, you mean that stuff isn't some makeup or something but an actual youth elixir."

"Nymphadora! Don't point your fork at people." Andromeda chided.

"Don't-"

"Call you Nymphadora, anyway yes, it's not some knockoff makeup." Harry explained, cutting off Nym before she could get on a roll. "If you don't believe me, wait two months. Those that bought the gimmick are going to be in for a surprise."

Tonks still didn't believe it. "How is it possible that a first-year wizard, with no background in magic, was able to make an elixir of youth! The age changing candy ball is one thing, but immortality?" She said in disbelief.

"It's not immortality." Harry said swallowing the bite he had just taken. "The potion revitalizes and restores the body and its magic to its most optimal state. Unlike a drug it doesn't force a foreign change, rather, the elixir stimulates the host's magic to naturally and passively revitalize their own body along with the telomeres that are responsible for ageing."

"Tella-meers?" Andromeda asked uncertainty. Even Ted was looking at Harry in confusion and he was raised up with muggles.

Harry facepalmed and sighed. He wasn't about to tell them that the elixir was developed nearly eight hundred years in his future, or more accurately, two hundred years in his past. Plus explaining to wizards who barely understood the concept of a non-existent technology like wifi singles had no chance of understanding the biological importance and role telomeres have on DNA and ageing.

"Nevermind. The potion doesn't stop ageing, it restores the body to efficiently heal better so ageing doesn't happen. A killing curse will still kill you, you just have a lot longer to live. And before anyone suggests it, no the potion isn't a drug of any sort. Stopping will simply result in the body returning to a natural state of decay. Aging would naturally start up again and so forth as if it never stopped."

"But it does reduce wrinkles and makes you more youthful." Andromeda fished out.

"Yes," Harry sighed, "The closer to your prime you are the better the effects. If you're too old it won't undo all the damage done, but it will help with a good deal and make you look and feel as if you were that young."

"Then, I might take you up on that offer." Andromeda said cheerfully.

"Andy-" Ted groaned out with worry.

"Oh, relax Ted. You've already seen Harry's work, plus I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let any of us take it if it wasn't safe. Not to mention I doubt the Goblins would patent the elixir if it wasn't good."

Ted's eyes lit up as he remembered something else. "That's right," he said looking at Harry. "The ministry was also trying to gain control over that elixir of yours. That patent really pissed them off. Since its Goblin made, the patent lasts so long as your family line exists and since they're policy and treaty makes confidentiality absolute the Ministry doesn't know you made it and are profiting from it."

"What about Mr. Handsinn?" Harry asked. "No worries. He's legally a wizard and all his papers check out. Even if from abroad, he's covered. Plus if anything else pops up, I'm paid a good coin to keep him covered." Ted said proudly.

"Is that true?" Andromeda asked.

Ted nodded. "Yes. Apparently, the shop is doing surprisingly well. Already it's gained a reputation through the gossiping housewives for having the cheapest and most efficient potions on the market. As I said, the Aurors had quite a time with the crowd."

Standing up Harry stepped back from his chair. "Sorry for being rude, but I have to go check on the potions bubbling in my trunk. I'll be right back."

Ted smiled back at Harry. "Take your time Harry. No worries."

Rushing upstairs Harry quickly descended into his trunk. Inside were forty-two cauldrons all frothing and boiling with a rainbow of colors and myriad of textures.

Checking each one, one by one, Harry made sure each was in good condition and brewing just right. Lastly, he walked over and looked into a large porcelain tub, big enough to fit two fully grown adults. The tub was Harry's first attempt at replicating the magic of the Cabinet he'd bought from Borgin and Burkes. It was barely a success. Harry succeeded in making a semi-working pair of cookie jars however it only worked completely with non-newtonian liquids. The twin tubs, was an experiment done to figure out why that happened. The end result was liquids poured into one tub, would drain and fill the sister tub.

Harry was at first disappointed with the results before hitting up the idea of using the tubs as a means of delivering his elixirs. While most potions would eat away at the porcelain, the Foy Elixir thankfully wasn't one of them. Best of all, it worked perfectly as a means of dealing with the dilution problem.

On a cabinet overlooking the tub, a small safe proudly stood. Tapping it twice with his wand Harry dragged the tip down, triggering the locking mechanism inside the safe. Inside was a vial, similar in size to the one Harry brought with him to Gringotts weeks ago.

Pulling out the pipette he sealed the vial shut, Harry carefully held the blood-red colored liquid up towards the light. It was a moot point, but Harry was cautious with contamination. Glad to see his worries were unfounded. Harry put the pipette back on and placed the vial back.

Sealing the plug for the tubs drain. Harry began to fill the tub up with water. The water was magically spawned so there were no concerns about contaminants there either. Once the tub was filled with 600 liters of water, Harry picked up the stopper and carefully put exactly three drops in the tub. With great speed, the water quickly shifted from its clear transparent shade to a bright red that was nowhere near the same blood-red hue that the vial contained.

The only flaw Harry's elixir had, was that it wasn't the actual elixir. That small vial in his hand was the true elixir, and it would kill anyone in its current state. Far from being the grand panacea of myth, the elixir healed effectively, acting more like a poison than a cure to ageing. Thankfully Harry found the solution in a one to two hundred ratio. For every two hundred liters of water, a single drop of the elixir could be diluted enough to still be effective and not kill its host. The best any human could manage would be the higher grade Harry made, which was a one to one-twenty ratio which was the safest Harry was willing to test back when he reversed engineered this potion.

Few humans could, but there were some that could handle a one to one hundred grade elixir, however anything less was letal, with a one hundred percent certainty. One to two-hundred might have dulled the effect but Harry sold it as such for the safety of stupid idiots who were liable to try consuming it in overdosing quantities.

At that grade, however, all they'd get is that week's worth and no benefits. Maybe longer hair and nails but nothing permanent.

Once the water was all a solid shade of red, Harry pulled the cord and watched it drain down into the abyss.

The abyss, however, was simply connected to the sister tub, and at that moment all of the freshly made elixir should be reaching Handsinn at that exact moment. Almost as if timed, a knock pulled Harry away from his finished job and up out of his trunk. Opening it up, Harry was surprised to see Tonks standing there, cheerful and confident.

"Watcher Harry. Mind if I come down there so we chat for a while?"

Harry looked down sheepishly into his trunk. He was surprised at the fact he didn't notice the smell of his trunk. With so many potions brewing and having not really cleaned any of it out since he got it, his trunk was starting to revolt.

"Ummm… maybe next time." Harry said hesitantly. "I should probably vent out the fumes before I let anyone down there."

Tonks paused for a moment before looking around with uncertainty. "Oh… um, right. Then can we uh… talk here? Or maybe… my room?" she asked, her voice barely making it past her lips when she mentioned her own room.

"Yeah. sure. Wherever you'd like." Harry said mirthfully.

"Great." Tonks cheered. "Into the depths we go!"

"Except for the trunk!" Harry intercepted quickly. "Seriously, I need to vent out and clean my trunk so it's safe… and not such a mess." Harry admitted.

"Got a messy room in there then Harry?" Tonks teased.

"Yeah." Harry admitted flatly with a frown.

Tonks didn't say anything before she turned and sat down on the bed. With a seriousness and concern unusual for the normally wild and exotic Tonks, she sat there waiting for Harry to join her. Doing so Harry sat beside her and realizing this was going to be a serious conversation had to ask.

"Should I lax my Occlumency?"

Tonks looked at him with but a glance. A deluge of emotions fluttering behind her eyes. "No! No, um… yes. Maybe? No, at least… not yet." She barely managed to sputter out in a heated mess.

"Nym. Relax." Harry said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Deep breaths. Pull your thoughts into an orderly pile, and read them out."

Tonks rolled her eyes, hating the sudden maturity that Harry occasionally expressed.

Still, she did as he said, even as she grumbled under her breath over it. "If I had a knut for every time…"

Taking a breath Tonks rose her shoulders before exhaling and relaxing her border until it was in a slumped position. The breaths were greatly exaggerated but they did help.

"Okay." She began. "Look, I'm not good with this stuff so… Thanks, for everything."

Harry wasn't sure what she meant so just smiled and nodded. "Anytime."

Seeing that Harry didn't quite get the message she tried again. "No, I mean. With practice, and well, beating my ass around and such… thanks."

Harry stayed quiet waiting for her to continue.

"I used to wonder what it would have been like. How capable you were as a duelist. And when you finally let loose… It made me realise how weak I was." Tonks admitted.

"I mean, it sucked and frustrated me when you really beat me down when we started. And I hated it." Tonks admitted. "I mean I'm a seventh year and I was getting my ass handed to me by a bloody first-year who has at best a years worth of magical experience. I felt pathetically weak and unqualified to even try to be an Auror. At some point, I got over that and kept going just to spite you and prove I could do it."

She remained silent for a moment before a smile brightened her features. "But when I got to the exam, it was like you were still there, except this time you were coaching me. Under all that pressure and stress it was like you were haunting me, giving me the answers I needed to pass, and my body just reacted. When I passed, I was still pissed at you and the fact your voice was in my head. However, after a week's worth of training under Mad-eye, I'm actually amazed."

She looked down at Harry and gave him a shit-eating grin, "Your training is worse than Mad-eyes." she said mockingly. "Mad-eyes tough, but even he doesn't strike me head-on and fling me around the room."

Harry looked down in remorse. He knew his method would work, but he also knew this was going to be the outcome. Tonks passing and holding a grudge.

"Honestly after we stopped a week ago… I kinda missed it."

Harry looked back up at Tonks's admission. Despite her cheery and carefree portail, behind her uncertainty and uncharacteristic hesitance, there was both joy and fear. Tonks for all her frustrations, they were not caused by him.

"It felt like you were holding back sure, and that really put me down, but behind all that, you knew what you were doing, what you were aiming for. Each lesson taught me something or beat something into my body. You beat knowledge into my head and literally beat responses into my muscles. After this week I kind of missed you teaching me how to survive as an Auror."

"I still want to know how you knew all of the stuff you do-" she bit back, getting a little off-topic, "-but that's why… yeah, thanks for that. After passing I know that I would have likely passed even on my own, but I doubt I would be where I am now."

"And with that out of the way…" Harry said cheekily, he braced himself as Tonks grew flustered with her own grin.

"You prat, I'm being serious here." She said as she ruffled up his hair.

"Funny, I thought you were being Tonks." Harry retorted, inciting further ruff housing from Tonks. Tonks fell over onto Harry as he tried to gain distance, but relented and accepted his fate as Tonks managed to grab his pillow and proceeded to pound him with it.

Eventually she settled down and laid beside him, eventually, she began to speak again. "I was kidnapped as a kid."

Harry's focus snapped into place, as he rose up rapidly to stare down at Tonks. Her eyes covered by her arm as she lay there breathing heavily from their bout.

Before he could ask or say anything she added, "I was four when it happened. I got separated from dad when we went shopping. In the crowd at Diagon Alley. A wizard noticed my hair changing color when I was upset and they took me. An Auror who was there shopping spotted me and recognized me. My dad helped her with a legal case and knew I was in trouble. She stopped the kidnapping before it even happened."

"Is that why you wanted to become an Auror?" Harry asked.

"Partially." Tonks admitted. "Actually yeah, it's why I want to be an Auror."

Harry noticed her phrasing instantly. "What's the other reason?"

Sitting up Tonks looked tired, a worried kind of tired, but tired all the same. "Kidnapping an Auror is too risky." she said flatly, not mirth or joy in her words.

Harry was slowly getting an idea as to what this was about.

"I chose to be an Auror, but in reality it was so I could have the protection that comes with being an Auror." Tonks added.

"Human Trafficking." Harry said aloud, venom dripping from his lips.

Tonks looked surprised but nodded. "I'm a metamorphmagus. We're really rare, and can change our appearance at will."

"Which makes you exotic, and being a gorgeous female with attitude makes you a profitable prospect to the darker part of society." Harry finished, adding to what Tonks was saying.

"I'm kinda surprised." Tonks said looking over at Harry, "I sort of expected you to be pulling a Granger here and ranting about how wrong this is."

Harry groaned and exhaled. "It is wrong, but I can't say I'm surprised." he admitted. Even back when he was looking into the lost culture of wizards, the signs that such dark markets existed was prevalent. The whole 'arrogance of being pureblood', just made it all the more believable.

Silence weighed heavily between the two. Tonks not sure what Harry was thinking about in his silence, but too cautious to ask anything or say anything in the presence of the gaze that was melting the floor. Likewise, Harry was too enraptured by his own thoughts, the connections forming from his own experiences and research with what was happening.

Eventually he asked, "This is why you don't leave the house. It's not that you can't, it's that it's too risky."

Tonks nodded. "Even as badass as I am now, there's a chance dark wizards would find me and try to sell me. Mom's terrified by this, and I think my dad still blames himself for that day."

"But by becoming an Auror, not only can you fight back legally without concern, but the Aurors would hunt heavily for you if you ever were overwhelmed." Harry rationalized.

Tonks grinned at this. "Most wizards aren't stupid enough to try and sell a registered Auror. Plus it means I'll be in a position to join any investigations that involve trafficking rings once I'm enlisted."

Harry relaxed his shoulders, leaning back into the soft embrace of the blanket beneath him. His mind a wander with speculation and intrigue. His mind contemplated the truth of a darker market, one that would buy and sell human life at a whim. While a spark inside him wondered how best to crush such a market, a darker side of himself was wondering just what benefits could be gained from such a market if one could access it.

Even as he considered this a stray thought crossed Harry's mind. "Now it makes sense."

"What does?"

Harry turned to Tonks as he answered. "The reason why your mum had me deal with you."

Tonks's hair turned from its regular pink to a bright pinkish-red. "Oh. Yeah, thanks for that too." She said with a cheeky grin. "It's kinda hard to find relief during the summers when my folks keep me indoors all year long. Honestly, I'm kinda surprised. I didn't think you would be so straight forward."

Harry scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"So?" Tonks asked, leaning in with her grin widening.

"So, what?"

Tonks's grin grew wider as Harry leaned further away. "Who did you do it with before you dog?"

Harry's unease that had been growing died boringly and quick. "Oh, that's all? You're my first."

Tonks blinked and scoffed at the notion. "Oh come off it Harry. There's no way you were a virgin."

Harry shrugged even as Tonks's form slow started to loom over him, not that Tonks appeared to be aware of it. "I mean, I got Katie off, but you were my first." Harry informed her, ignoring the fact he had already had, what, four kids already.

Tonks stared blankly at him before she started laughing maniacally. "Merlin's balls you were a virgin! Bloody'ell Harry, you're a freakin natural at sex." Tonks cackled out before she started choking on the humor.

Harry just shrugged as he enjoyed, Tonks's own enjoyment at that fact. It was nice seeing her laugh freely again. With all the stress the exam and his own exploits had been placing on her, it was nice to see the laid back Nymphadora again.

"Haaa," Tonks managed to sigh out, finally gaining control over her diaphragm, "That was funny. So, was that really your first time or were you just boasting?"

"First time having sex, second time officially pleasing a women."

"Well then stud, be careful the next time you show a girl your stuff, you might break them." Tonks teased out.

"I'm not that good." Harry stated aloud as if it was just a fact. Honestly, he didn't think he was all that good. He knew of people far more skilled than he was and they didn't use mind tricks to get a feel of how they were doing.

Tonks rolled onto her side to gaze into Harry's green eyes. She had never gotten a good look at them before, but now she could see them as clearly as the stars. A small grin forming as she gazed at him turned into a smirk. "Oh trust me, you're good. If you're not a natural, then I'll eat my wand."

"So do you want salt, pepper, or sesame to go with your wand?" Harry jokingly jabbed.

Tonks threw a quick jab into his side as she snickered. "Jerk. Take the complement Harry."

"Thanks Tonks, you're not such a bad fuck yourself." Harry returned much to Tonks's blushing enjoyment.

"How crass of you." she managed to get out between small chuckles. Looking over at Harry she paused for a bit before rolling over on top of him. "Care to try for an encore?"

Harry looked into Tonks's eyes, mentally straining to ensure his occlumency didn't slip.

"Relax Harry." Tonks said, seeing Harry's struggle. "I don't mind if you peak, but only if you can guess what color my knickers are."

Harry smirked. "Red and black bikini bottoms."

Tonks froze in surprise. "Hey! Did you-"

"Your jeans slipped during training." Harry explained with a smirk. Raising his arms he grabbed onto Tonks's shoulders and with surprising ease flipped her over, using her weight as leverage. With his hands pinning her shoulders to the bed Tonks fell onto her back, the bed's soft embrace bouncing her back into his weight. Tonks felt a shiver in her loins at the pressure. She licked her lips as she stared into those defiant and commanding green eyes.

"What else do you know?"

Leaning down, Harry slowly approached her and grazed her cheek as he moved to whisper into her ear.

"I knew that you swing both ways." He whispered in a husky voice that contradicted his youthful appearance. "You find pleasure in both leading and surrendering. In being both the receiver and giver."

Tonks shivered as each word seemed to caress her very mind. Leaning in a bit more Harry nibbled on her earlobe. Tonks felt a slight shock followed by a flow of heat and tingling rush down her spine. Oh yes, he was good. "But more than anything," he whispered into her ear so quietly and with such foreboding that Tonks felt she'd wet herself, "you like being tied down. Not domination or submission, you like the pleasure of giving in to a lover who can tame your wild nature."

Harry dragged his hand up from her shoulder, traveled up her collarbone and neck, settling down against her cheek. "You like being weighed down by someone far more experienced than yourself,"

His hand pulled back down from her cheek, down the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Tonks felt completely paralyzed, only now beginning to fear that she awakened or tempted something far more dangerous then she had expected.

His hand traced over towards her chest where finger by finger his digits hooking themselves along her shirt's collar. "To be enveloped in both the safety of their embrace and the excitement from the-"

Harry hand traced a silent spell that weakened the fabric and with a shark tug, firmly hissed, "-risk!"

The red and black shirt, iconic to her wardrobe tore as if it were moist rice paper. In a single motion, it flew off freeing Tonks's bra for the world to see. Tonks felt the building of an orgasm spark to life at the act. Her loins growing wetter by the second. Sure she was into older men, but god did Harry know how to rev-up her engine and, merlin, was he coaxing her into gear like a master.

"As I recall." Harry added. "You gave me permission to peak if I guessed correctly." Harry teased. Dropping his occlumency completely he let his mind envelop the surface of her thoughts. "So let's see how you like this."

Pulling her arms up, Harry brought his hands up and pinned Tonks's arms above her head. Tonks shifted beneath him to break free, but straddling her waist Harry placed his weight right over her womb. The pressure and heat caught Tonks unaware. Her breath lost, she gasped for air to replace that lost which was lost.

Diving down Harry forced her into a deep kiss. Her mind rang and sang with pleasure as his tongue speared hers and claimed dominion over her mouth. Their lips locked, Tonks shifted fruitlessly as she accepted and became accustomed to the weight on top of her.

Tonks fell deeper into bliss, loving the feeling of it all. Harry was attacking all the right spots. Teasing and riling her up, Harry kept absolute control, pulling away and slowing at the right time just before she could lose herself to pleasure. The constant drive of pleasure and pauses, ensure she was driven to higher and higher heights, all the while keeping her mind vivid to the feelings he drew from her.

"Oh, merlin. Shit he's good. Right, there, stroke my tongue...mmmm… like that. Dammit why couldn't I have had him as my first?" Tonks thought to herself as she reveled in the feeling.

Harry grinned. Replacing the right hand that held her arms at bay with his left, Harry flicked his wand into his grasp. A carefully cast levitation charm. "Who says you can't?"

Tonks focused her eyes questioningly on Harry. "So? When did my little Nymph graduate from being a virgin?" Tonks looked away from his eyes, hoping he wouldn't see the answer in them.

Turning his wand to her hands, casting a hefty sticking charm, Harry removed his hand, brought it to her exposed bra and slipped his hand into it. Tonks inhaled as his hand pressed against her supple breasts, her bra, no longer protecting her, squeezed his hand deeper into her flesh. Tonks moaned under the touch and tried to roll away but was unable to under his weight.

"Well?" Harry whispered. "When was it?"

Tonks gasped as Harry's hand touched her hardened nipple. Suddenly he gripped it and she felt the anticipation of what was to come, spired her in the hope that he was going to-

"FOURTH YEAR!" Tonks yell out, Harry twisting her nipple suddenly and roughly.

Harry smiled. "I know." he lied. "There's nothing about you, that I can't find out." he stated, and despite the logic that such a thing was impossible, Tonks felt herself warm up even more, knowing that she could do nothing but lay herself bare for him to read. Exposed and under his thumb.

"You can't hide from me." He whispered, playing on the thoughts that made her come closer to the edge. Playing on her desire, he added, "Go on, imagine it. You back in your second year, as pure as your slutty ass could allow. Bound and pinned, with nothing to stop you from enjoying what is to come."

Tonks rolled back her eyes moaning. God, she could image it. God she wished it was true. The sound of a cork popping made her open her eyes. "Wine?" she wondered, but Harry prevented her from seeing. Forced her into a kiss, she felt something roll into her mouth. A candy? She tried to pull back but Harry's tongue skilfully forced her back, slowly rolling her tongue out of the way and the candy further back. Between his dominance and need for air, she gave in and swallowed.

A sudden rush left Tonks lightheaded. "Now… how do you feel."

Tonks blinked as she looked up. Trying to move, she felt… smaller. Her eyes widened as Harry's weight seemed to double and his body grew to loom over her imposingly.

No, he hadn't grown, she had shrunk. Glancing to the mirror on his desk, Tonks saw the small girl from long ago stare back at her.

Pressing down, Harry smashed his lips into hers and the two made out, Harry cupping her far flatter chest, teasing her less developed nipples. Tonks groaned, her pleasure seemingly doubled all of a sudden, compressed into her smaller tighter body.

"Harry! Don't stop. I'm almost there." She moaned out.

Harry removed his hand from her chest and Tonks feared he was going to tease her. "No, don't stop!" her voice was much smaller, younger and Harry laughed at how cute she was now.

"Oh don't worry, we're not stopping- YET!" Harry said, thrusting his hand down her loose panties. The cloth, now many sizes too big, provided no resistance. Tonks threw her head back rolling in pleasure.

"Yes, oh merlin Harry, shove it in. Shove your fingers in!"

Harry brought his fingers up. Each digit was drenched and Harry smiled. "You sure?"

"Yes please, stick them in!"

Harry smirked. Pulling down her knickers with the same trick he used on her shirt, Harry ripped them from her legs, the cloth giving way at its thinnest point. Tonks moaned in response, she was just on the rim, she just needed one little…

Suddenly a blur of pain made her go faint, the shock surprising her but also flushed her body with an inferno of heat. Tonks knew it was pain, but the flush and wave drove her over the edge and she couldn't feel the pain at all. Looking down she saw Harry's dick stretching her open. Her smaller frame giving it the appearance of a beast storming her cavern.

"Oh god…" she moaned, her eyes widening. Harry shifted slightly, pain rushed her but for a moment so did pleasure. Harry could hear it and moved ever so slightly, grinding up against that one point as he leaned into her, moving his lips to her ear.

"And now, I've taken all of you." Tonks's eyes widened as the limited movement of her arms rekindled the waves of pleasure for a second surge. Looking down in disbelief she couldn't believe her eyes. "M-my, virginity?"

She looked back at Harry and let the sultriest smile she had grace her face. "Go ahead. Take all of it. Take me. Ram it in and plow me into this bed." She ordered.

Harry did as she asked, even as her cuteness killed the sexiness that her older self would have brought.

Without delay or hesitation, Harry plunged his rod all the way in, pressing it right up against her womb. Tonks eyes closed shut as another mini orgasm hit her.

Her arms bound above her, meant almost nothing now. Right now she felt his massive cock plow her virgin soil, and merlin did he stretch her. Over and over he ran it into her, and each time she grew more accustomed to it, her tight snatch stretching permanently to his shape.

"Yes, Yes! Just like that. Harder!"

Harry nodded, and slowing down drove it painfully back and slammed it into her like a battering ram. Tonks's body rode up the bed, unable to take it. She screamed in lustful delirium. That one thrust felt like a bolt just fried her brain.

"Again!"

Harry pulled back agonizingly slowly, this time slightly shifting his weight to stretch her sides, putting delicious pressure on her inner tunnel. Again, he thrust in hitting her cervix and her body lurched and her head rolled back.

Tonks felt conflicted. She wanted him to continue like that. Pulling back and pounding her hard, but she was so close. The third orgasm was so close. She could feel it. If she let it grow any more, she was unsure if she'd have anything left. Having him jackhammer into her would bring her to climax, but it felt so good.

The choice, however, was taken from her as Harry instantly picked up the pace and began rapidly pounding her with quick thrust that sent her mind swirling. The sudden change and lack of control caused Tonks to tighten up, causing even more pleasure to flood her brain.

"Yes, I'm gonna cum!"

Harry smiled. "Then cum. Unravel under me. Cum for me my darling Nymphie."

Again and again, his dick slammed into her and with a single thrust that threatened to breach her cervix Tonks exploded. Her climax was instant and her body arched onto her arms. With her eyes rolled back she shivered in ecstasy as the orgasm hit her in seismic waves, each resonating with the last keeping her at her peak.

Harry left his rod where it lay, deep within her depths. His own strength not undone, Harry let his body collapse on her knowing the effect it would have. The added weight adding to her climax provided a comfort in the throes of bliss.

After a few minutes Tonks felt the need for relief, but before she could say or really think anything, Harry removed himself from her and oxygen filled her lungs in full. The rush sparked a tingling or residual pleasure and caused her to moan out a sigh of relief.

Slowly, her breath coming under her control Tonks slowly enjoyed the feeling as Harry's cock excited her and he lay beside her. Unlike the last time, she was fully aware and in control to enjoy what she saw. Neither frustrated, nor exhausted, nor upset, the site of Harry was a marvelous one.

His green eyes watching her carefully, caringly, and with a knowing confidence.

Tonks grinned to herself. "I might just have to rethink my preference for older men…" she thought. As she was right now, Harry's form looked even larger than it did when he was the one under the effect of the pill.

"So how was it?" Harry asked.

Tonks continued to catch her ragged breath before turning and smiling. "Bloody brilliant. Though it's a bit off, losing my virginity again."

Harry scratched his ear shyly. "Yeah, didn't expect it to actually restore your virginity there."

"Wait? Really?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

"I just assumed it made you feel like you were before you lost it." Harry admitted.

Tonks grin grew sly. "Guess that means I can lose it to you again next time."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Next time?"

"Yeah," Tonks said smugly, "Next time. Don't think I'm letting such a good fuck get away from me. Summers suck course I get no action. Not this time. I'm gonna milk this for all its worth."

Harry froze at that. "Speaking of which," he cautiously began, "is there an anti-pregnancy potion I should start brewing?"

It was Tonks's turn to raise an eyebrow this time. After a moment of thought, she remembered that Harry was muggle raised. "Oh right. Relax, you can't get me pregnant."

"Wait, I can't?" Harry said in surprise.

"Yeah, ever wonder why wizarding families only have one or two children and the parents are all in their mid-twenties forties? Witches and wizards can't normally get pregnant at a young age. I mean, sure, there are exceptions, like the Weasley's, but normally it's hard just conceiving a child. Getting one child is hard, getting two is a blessing. Getting seven?" Tonks shivered, "Either she's one persistent woman, or the Weasley's have some secret method to making children."

"So there's no reason to worry?" Harry asked.

"Would you be disappointed if I did get pregnant?" Tonks asked.

"No." Harry cut out, surprising Tonks. "I wouldn't be disappointed, far from it. However, I don't think I'm ready to be a father just yet. Doesn't mean I won't take responsibility, I just don't think now would be a smart idea."

Tonks bit her lip. "Seriously Harry, you're going to kill me if you keep this up."

"Before he does, make sure you remember to close the door before you begin."

Tonks jumped up like a rabbit when her mother appeared and spoke from the door.

"Mum!"

"Hi, Mrs. Tonks." Harry replied. He had noticed her almost five minutes ago and when she didn't intervene he passed it as her just caring for her daughter. Mainly because he didn't want to overthink the situation.

"Get dressed you two. I want you two to work on your studies and remain occupied for the next three hours." Andromeda ordered.

Looking at the clock, Harry noticed it was almost well into the evening.

"Why?" Tonks and Harry said in sync.

Andromeda could almost keel over at the sight. "Oh, Harry's definitely a good influence on her." she thought.

"Because," she said aloud, "You're not the only one riled up, and your father and I need some alone time." in a tone that was as factual and flat as one could imagine.

As she slammed the door, the two teens looked at each other.

Almost immediately afterwards, Andromeda charged back in and smothered her daughter. "Oh god you are just too cute." she said, crushing Tonks in a bone-breaking hug. Upon letting go she rushed back out and left the two sitting there.

"Your mom is weird." Harry said boldly.

"She only gets like this when she is desperate or backed up." Tonks said nonchalantly. "Normally she or dad would help me when I got too stressed, so she's not usually like this. Mum's quick to build up her magic and she's a bit of a short fuse."

Harry decided to remember that for later. It was like they were two different people. One who is calm, methodical and intelligent with a hint of playfulness. The other was energetic, childish, and overzealous.

"So MUK really doesn't affect emotional and mental states." he confirmed more for himself. "What about your dad?"

"Oh, uhhh, don't know. Dad's always the same actually." Tonks thought aloud.

Harry wondered if that was due to him building up magic at a slower rate while alleviating the stress built long before it became a problem.

Harry smirked as a stray thought came to mind. Holding back his chuckles the second year Tonks looked over at Harry. "What's so funny?"

"How much do you want to bet that, You-Know-Who was such a dick because he couldn't get any?"

Tonks froze at the thought before she started to laugh hysterically. "Oh please, don't. Just don't Harry." she managed to get out between laughter. "Oh merlin, I can totally see that happening."

"You know, that might be why all the purebloods are such pricks, they can't get any relief." she retorted, crumbling into further laughter along with Harry.

As the two came down from their fits of laughter the two stopped and got their stuff together.

"By the way, when did you dispel that charm you used to bind me?" Tonks asked, she didn't notice it until now but when she was climaxing, the charm was still in place. She didn't notice him removing it.

"A little thing called misdirection." Harry teased twirling her panties in mid-air, the fabric restored to its former glory.

Tonks's eyes went wide and she charged Harry. "Give those back Harry!"

Flicking his wand out, Harry stood with only his pants on, having somehow rolled into them when dodging her charge.

"Come and get it, Auror. Show me what you got." Harry cheered.

Tonks smirk grew, not aware that she was an unknowing test subject. At the end of the ordeal, she got her favorite cotton pair back, and Harry learned that the potion didn't, in fact, reduce one's magic to that of their childhood. Good to know.


	27. Chapter 27 :: Gathering of the Unwilling

I just bloody noticed. As of July 2nd, this story has 2K Favorited, and is 54 followers short of 3K followers. I didn't expect this welcome result. Thanks so much for enjoying this story and sticking around and a huge thank you to my beta testers. A really big shoutout to Scottken and all his work and feedback. Don't think I'm gonna stop saying that anytime soon. Here's chapter 27, have a safe summer and very patriotic Fourth of July.

P.S. To the veterans defending the Wilson Country War Memorial, it's people like you that make me proud to be an american. Good luck to you gentlemen and stay safe.

Beta'd by: Scottken (who's still awesome, and I will never get tired of saying that)

* * *

**Book II :: Chapter 7 :: Gathering of the Unwilling**

* * *

Harry sat on the couch in his apartment complex. The morning sun was only starting to peek through the windows. Beside him lay both his trunk and a large cloak that shimmered slightly in the light, the rays of the morning sun reflecting off the silver threads weaved into the fabric.

In his hands was his list of supplies for the next semester, a parchment that he received while disguised at his local coffee shop.

The event brought him to a chuckle even now. The sudden appearance of the letter deposited by an owl raised quite a few eyebrows. Thankfully Harry raised an excuse about a very eccentric friend and apologized before leaving.

Worries that the letter was traced, or marked, left Harry concerned but both were elicited by Ted who had joined him that particular morning.

Receiving the letter was a moot point, but brought Ted's suggestion that Harry move to live in his new penthouse apartment. His reasoning made sense since he needed to appear at some point, it was best he was far away from them so as not to bring unwanted eyes their way.

Harry agreed that leading Dumbledore to their doorstep during their investigations would be a bad idea. However, Harry was more of the belief Ted just wanted Harry out because he couldn't stand Tonks relieving herself with Harry.

Andromeda teased him for being lonely and jealous of Harry, but seeing Ted's response, it did leave Harry to wonder how much of it was teasing.

Still, after receiving it, Harry decided to reside in his new apartment as well as enjoy the luxury living alone would provide him.

Thus, for two weeks, Harry spent his time living alone in his new residence. Like a king and his castle, Harry enjoyed the freedom that came with a place he could relax. In all honestly however, Harry wasn't sure how to feel about the change of pace. After living with the Tonks family for two and a half months, he had come to like living with them. The noisy, busy, and energetic family was something Harry really enjoyed. That wasn't to say there were times he felt annoyed, but there was a great deal of love to be felt. On the other hand, compared to his penthouse suite, the Tonks's didn't have the many magical protections that he had. The sense of security he now felt in his home was glaringly missing when living with them.

In the end, Harry felt more like a part of the family then he thought was possible. Tonks, in particular, was upset at his leaving.

She had spent several nights with Harry and he with her, much to their own benefit. Sometimes it was for their own individual studies. Sometimes, for mild and simple fun. The latter was for more energetic and intimate activities.

Those activities were more recreational, but it did leave Harry to understand the importance MUK had on wizarding society and why behind the curtains it was invaluable and important to their culture.

Harry never would have believed that fucking Tonks weekly, almost bi-daily, would produce anything other than a sex fiend. In contrast, Tonks improved greatly, as did he. The progress he made with his own meditations, and magical exercises brought forth massive improvements to his magic. His studies in runes bloomed and allowed him to develop a greater understanding and better implementation on top of what he already knew.

Glancing over to the windowsill, Harry watched the 'artwork' that made use of his runes run pointlessly. It was a simple collection of glass shards made to shift and move into the shape of a sun, a flower, and a snowflake every three minutes. At noon the shift would reverse and the cycle would go backwards.

It was a simple and pointless bit of magic but the runes involved proved three things possible. Runes were semi-efficient at storing energy, something Harry already knew well. The form they take could produce different outcomes and finally and more importantly, if arranged using the properties of the second lesson, runes could function in a similar fashion as computer codes.

That last part drew Harry's interest greatly.

But right now, he was anxious.

Three months.

For three months he had disappeared from the public eye.

For three months he had practiced magic, studied, and improved his own skills. He gained a new home, acquired a powerful magical cabinet he was close to replicating, and most of all grew closer to a lifelong friend.

However, it was probably that feeling, in particular, he was worried about. Tonks and he had grown close, and now with the day of his return drawing near, when he would become a second-year student, Harry was worried.

No, worried wasn't the right word. Uncertain was more accurate, as Harry wondered how Hermine would respond to his return. Sure he had sent her letters via untraceable means but that also meant she couldn't reply. Harry was worried she would be upset.

The second concern he faced was Ginny. Harry had not spoken to the Weasley's since his letter, sent months ago, when he first disappeared.

Eyeing the rising sun and the paper in his hand, Harry shrugged as he stood up.

"No point overthinking it. Might as well do something to pass the time." Harry muttered to himself, stretching his much more toned body in the light of the rising sun.

Looking back at the letter in his hand Harry shrugged. "Might as well go shopping." Putting the letter down, Harry picked up his cloak and walked outside. Placing it on the backrest of a nearby lounging chair Harry started stripping off his clothes. Down to nothing but his birthday suit, Harry smiled as he tapped a rune at the side of the pool. Jumping up, Harry dove into the pool water, swimming in the airborn liquid that now floated over the empty tile basin.

He had four hours till Diagon Alley officially opened. He might as well have fun. If he was going out as Harry, he might as well pass the time having fun swimming before he faced the music, should he end up facing it.

Knowing his own luck however, Harry was sure he would be facing something.

Miles away in the countryside, A large mansion stood overlooking great sprawling pastures of glass. Row upon row, like longhouses of glass they shimmered elegantly in the morning light. In the distance a forest of trees fenced in the property, defining the boundary of the land.

Within each greenhouse, the source of the Greengrass family's fortune could be found. Flora and Fauna, magical and mundane, elegant and violent, one could purchase from the Greengrass all the ingredients they could ever need for a price. Amidst this elegant landscape of glass a portion chard black with soot, corrupted the impressive landscape.

A black stain in a sea of blue. It was this that the Head of the Family gazed upon as he stepped away from his desk in the third floor study.

From the window, he recalled his earlier meeting with Lucius Malfoy. His fist balling behind his back, his knuckles so white they threatened to bleed. It was days like this that he questioned his beliefs in pure-blood supremacy.

He gazed at the damage, his gut telling him that it was Malfoy's doing. He had no proof, no evidence, but there was little doubt that Lucius Malfoy was behind the series of events that wronged his business.

Yet still, there was that perpetual thought, that almost staged scripted possibility, that seemed to fit so perfectly with the universe's plan.

Ten years. It struck him just how short a time it had been. Ten short years and the Greengrass name had lost the majority of its worth. All the while, the Malfoy's name had risen to be synonyms with pureblood almost as much as it was synonyms with the term silver-tongued. He let out a sigh as once upon a time, the Greengrass name was the epitome of what it meant to be pure-blood.

Nothing like the meaning it now held under the Malfoy mantle.

If one ever wanted to know who was a true pureblood, one need only look upon the Greengrass name. Wealth, Prosperous, potent in magic, and pure in blood. Their name aspired to the traditions and nobility that was granted upon them for their services towards their race. They were a Noble and Ancient family, and if not for the Potter's, their name would be known as the most Ancient. A fact that was argued quite frequently by the Black family.

At least it was.

Their golden era was over and the family now found itself in a steady decline. The Greengrass name was now only ever spoken as a stray thought. Secondary when in the presence of other families such as the Notts, Goyles, and Malfoy's. All of whom back in the day would be considered posers when compared to their lasting legacy.

The war, however, had changed everything.

While many purebloods rallied behind You-Know-Who's banner, the Greengrass family refused. Never would they bend the knee to any but their own, and never to a stranger who's origins remained unknown. Yet this idea, this pride in their lineage was lost amongst that _thing's_ charisma.

Charming the many pureblood families into his thrall, You-Know-Who's rise did not sway the previous Greengrass Lord, Eryx Greengrass.

And having lived during the war, seeing the result of You-Know-Who's crusade, even when he took Lordship of the family, Galloron did not change their course. Staying true to the Greengrass way Galloran made the decision that his family would remain neutral in the war. A choice that saw the Greengrass's through the war unharmed and safe.

At the end, Galloran believed that prosperity was destined for his family. Yet despite losing, it seemed as if all who sided with You-Know-Who had found greater success while those who didn't, like his own family, began to fall from grace.

While they came out with their pride and dignity, they were slowly losing everything else.

The Malfoy's in ten years had successfully risen through the political ranks of the ministry while also cornering the market on potions. This gave them an edge and control over the market, forcing Galloran to sell his goods, the many exotic and quality ingredients his importing business brought at such low prices that he was rarely able to use the black ink to mark his financial records.

Aside from the Malfoy's, politically his family was ostracized as all those who fought in the war, evaded the law and now held positions of power and influence. Even the Macnair's, a family of nobodies, was spoken of with greater respect than they.

So here he stood. Galloran Greengrass, head of the Greengrass family, proudly able to proclaim his rule over the family's lowest point in history. A point that was continuously falling even now under his lordship.

Worse was the despairing fates for his two daughters.

Two daughters whom he loved.

Two daughters who would not be able to carry on the family name.

One would think that a Line Continuation Contract like the one on his desk would then be a blessing to the falling family.

Line Continuation Contracts were almost as important to purebloods as the blood they were made to protect. Without them, the existence of magical lineages wouldn't even exist.

Like he and his ancestors before him, such contracts were used to ensure the passage of their magics made it down to their offspring. Their names and their blood, both ensured to continue in times were an heir capable of caring on such things was lacking.

Without a male heir, one was liable to lose the magic of their family line.

It is for this reason why a male heir was imperative to a family legacy. For whatever reasons, family magic - magics that accumulate via the passing of blood from generation to generation - only noticeable accumulated within the male heirs of magical families. Never the women.

While some children would be born with weak magic, it was well recorded by their family that so long as the blood was there, the magic of the family would be carried within the male heir despite their incompetence. So long as their blood was succeeded by an heir of blood, eventually, he or his descendants would produce a child worthy of their name.

That was why male borns were so important, and why only they could carry the name of a family and why his daughters could never take over the family name as Lord.

While many muggleborn would shame him for essentially selling out his daughter, it only proved how ignorant and arrogant they were of the ways of magic. It was also why he would never side with Dumbledore's faction of light. The man despite his own pureblood lineage disregarded the traditions that resulted in his own genius prowess in magic.

Magic was passed down from parent to child, but if that blood became polluted, then all those years of accumulated magic would have been for not. The purer the blood, the stronger the connection to magic, and the stronger the magic a family could wield. Just a small reason as to why muggles and muggleborns were feared. While they did show promise of new bloodlines being born, their arrogance and beliefs threatened to destroy the magical world's foundations, forget their way of life, they threatened magic with their ignorance.

While many muggles would call them barbaric, contracts like these while miss usable were essential and bridged the gap of blood and blood ties between families and their magic. These magic contracts ensured that even in union, the foreign blood did not assimilate their families magic and blood. Making it possible to produce an heir of the mother's blood rather than the fathers.

So normally, such a contract from a long strong bloodline would normally ensure the continuation of the Greengrass name. Yes, normally this would be a good thing, however, it was anything but this time.

Galloran would have burned that accursed paper if not for the fact he was cornered by a choice regarding it. Yes or no, there would be no survival for his family.

Amongst the ideals pureblood's held highest, second only to one's blood purity was one's lineage followed by their prestige, their willingness to contribute to magic.

And it was in this third value that Galloran recognized the silver wording in the parchment.

To sign away his eldest daughter to this document, to the Malfoy's, would guarantee his family's end.

What few knew was the curse that plagued his youngest. Blood Malediction.

His wife had told him about the family curse and that it was present in their youngest daughter.

There was never a darker day in his life than when she confirmed to him that his youngest would be the carrier of that damned curse. Making it worse, he blamed his wife for giving it to his daughter. Later once his rage had settled he would be forgiven by his wife. Still his words that day still linger in him, a regret for life.

If the Malfoy's knew of her condition, then this contract was a masterstroke of genius in Galleron's eyes.

Should he betroth his eldest, Daphne, to the Malfoy's son, even though she would be a courtesan in all but name she would be guaranteed a single heir to her name. However, the contract offered no protections in the name of his family. If a male was born, Galleron knew that he would surely be killed off. The boy was born, fulfilling the condition, and thus would be useless. If a girl was born, well, Galloran was no stranger to the darker side of magical society and knew what would become of her in the hands of people like the Malfoy's.

In the end, the contract would uphold nothing, and he would eventually die without an heir to their name.

And through the binding contract of marriage, they would usurp their fortune into their own. Ending both their bloodline and their family name, all while profiting to boot.

Daphne would be given no choice in the matter and happiness would never find her. To them, she would be a tool to be used. A means to circumvent his stubbornness and end their lineage indirectly.

With their name gone, and their wealth and distinction tore to the ground it would spell the end for the remaining Pureblood traditionalists. With the most powerful and influential of the 'grey's gone, all the smaller families sheltered under the Greengrass influence, meagre as it was now, would instantly fall under the sway of those like the Malfoy's or Dumbledore.

No matter which it would spell the end of an age and the decline of magic.

However, to deny the contract would result in the same outcome. His family would be mocked and shamed as traitors to the pureblood traditions. It would be seen as him insulting another pureblood family of greater renown, while publicly stating indirectly that securing a pureblood heir meant little to their family. Their little influence and political power would vanish and result in a steady death of their family pride, wealth, and lineage. After rejecting it, no one would offer another contract to them, they would be social outcasts, rejected by both the light and dark, with no salvation.

Their businesses would suffer horrible, their family would lose everything before their daughters even made it out of school, and their legacy lost.

Galloran walked over to his desk and shakily grabbed his cup of tea. He stared at his hand, its shaking intensifying. If it was rage that caused the tremors or fear, he honestly couldn't say. The beverage was cold to his lips but it was lost to his notice.

Everything was falling apart for him. He could only imagine the shame he was bringing to his father and father-in-law. He swore to uphold their beliefs, to protect their magical line and ensure the continued prosperity of magic. Yet there was no winning path for him to take to do so.

Either way, he would lose. Either he submitted to the Malfoy's condemning his family and daughter, or he condemn his family and brought forth a final legacy of shame upon his whole household, dooming them to any number of misfortunes.

On one end his daughters might be able to make something of themselves if he agreed, even if it strengthened the Malfoy's coffers. On the other hand, denying it would be a final act of defiance, their pride maintained, yet socially isolated and directly responsible for the end of a blood line.

No matter what, regardless of the oaths he made to his ancestors, the one he made to himself was doomed no matter what. That oath that wished for his daughter's happiness. No matter what, that would be lost to him.

So long as Malfoy cornered the market, holding steadfast to the potions monopoly in their possession and so long as he stood proudly as an honorary pureblood in greater name than his own, there was no hope for them.

All he could do was delay for as long as he could. Yet even then he only had a year at best. While he had lost his temper and denounced Lord Malfoy, he knew it would be long until that man retaliated against his family. A few measly greenhouses were just a prelude to a far worse calamity.

Yet a single ray of hope persisted. One that at the moment was nothing of worth, but to Galloran it was too brilliant to pass up.

Donohan Handsinn.

That name alone gave Galloran hope for a means out of this ordeal.

This lone shopkeeper had publicly refused to submit to Malfoy's sphere of influence. Normally a small shop would be inconsequential. Too small to make waves and not large enough to survive the cutthroat rivals that already existed. Tet this man, this shop, held a trump card. The Foy Elixir.

This potion alone had drawn the masses in. And now, only three months since its opening, it rose to become a premier potions shop in Diagon Alley. With quality and cheap price for any and all. Soon it would be the premier shop in Diagon Alley, and if the Daily Prophet was accurate, already many were making their move to try and steal the recipe for the Foy Elixir.

Even many pureblood families were abandoning their pride in favor of the goods they sold.

This, within the span of three months, left Galloran to wonder, 'where would they end up in five years.'

There was no shortage of interest domestically and already signs showed foreign interest in their products as well.

If they continued to grow and the other Potion shops failed to regain their influence, then there was a slim chance that this one store might corner the market and force Malfoy out of his throne.

Galloran could only hope, no, pray that this would come to pass. For if it did come to pass, then a path out of his darkest hour might very well be possible.

If this possibility was real, then he would even bow down to these newcomers in hopes of salvation. Anything for his family… for his daughters.

"Daddy?"

Galloran turned around to see his youngest hiding behind his office door. Astoria Greengrass, his cute little girl, looked in on him as he voice squeaked through the barely open mahogany wood.

Looking at her, Galloran was amazed at how much his little girl looked more like him than his wife.

While Daphne drew on the traits of his dear Adonia, Astoria took on his more prominent features; Namely his black hair and pinkish skin. Aside from her frail body, skin tone, and black hair, she was a carbon copy of her sister from when she was ten. Unlike her sister, however, Astoria was an outgoing kind of shy to Daphne's closed hidden shyness.

Where Daphne would clam up, remaining stoic like a statue, Astoria would hide and seek comfort.

Cheerful when with family, she would always try to run around and enjoy everything that was new to her, despite her body's misgivings. In large gatherings, she would cling to either her mother or sister, the latter of whom was all too willing to take up the mantle of protector despite her shyness.

While frowned upon at social gatherings, to Galloran it was a sight of pride. Purebloods protected their own.

"What is it, Stori? You know you're not supposed to enter my study."

Astoria nodded hesitantly under his cold tone. "Mum told me to come get you." her words hiding her trembling concern well. He didn't blame her for being scared, he had told her many times, quite firmly, that his study was off-limits to all but his wife.

Smiling Galloran nodded. "I see, it's time to get you and your sister's supplies for school. Tell your mother I'll be right down."

The smile that blossomed on her face shined like a thousand stars, upon realizing she wasn't getting into trouble as Astoria rushed out from the doorway and down the stairs. Her tiny feet thundering down the stairs as she rushed to complete her mission. The sound brought a smile to Galloran even as that smile shifted into a dark depression.

There had to be a way to cure his daughter. Yet if he didn't solve the current crisis, even if they found a cure, he would have no way of procuring it let alone the means to implement it.

Far away from the luxury of the Greengrass family, another family was preparing to head out. With a hecticness that contradicted everything pureblood the swarm of redheads went this way and that as they prepared for their trip to Diagon Alley.

"Come on Percy help out your brother!" A very flustered Miss Weasley said. "Fred! George! Stop fooling around and get your shoes on. Ron, stop eating for a second and get your robes on."

The entire family was in a flurry of movement and rushed to enter Diagon Alley. All with the exception of one.

"Where's Ginny." A disgruntled Miss Weasley asked loudly.

"Saw her in the living room mum." Fred shouted.

"She's waiting on you, I think." George added in.

"Thank you boys. Now, get your stuff ready! And George changed out of that shirt."

"I'm not George, he's George." George started up.

"Don't start that with me now boys. Get. Hop to."

Rushing into the living room, Miss Weasley settled down at the sight of her little girl.

Ginny was sitting on the couch, dressed and ready for what looked to be a while. The quietest of her children by far. The joy and happiness she showed that winter was not replaced with a growing return to her quiet self from years before. She didn't smile or grin. Just sitting there she waited with her knees under her chin, her arms wrapped around them.

"Ginny, dear?" Molly asked her daughter. Looking up, Molly could see her daughter's eyes. There was little joy to be seen in them. Ginny's eyes reflected her inner turmoil and the depressed air about her. Molly stilled as she looked down at her, eyes filled with concern and worry for her little girl. "What's the matter dear?"

"Do you think he might be there?" she asked. "Harry?"

Molly felt her heart weap for her daughter. The loss of her penpal and subsequent news from her father that Harry was missing had brought back her sombre moods.

"I don't know, sweetie. But all the letters went out today, so if we keep an eye out I'm sure he'll be there." Molly reassured her. Ginny knew it was an empty promise but forced a smile all the same. She knew her mother was just consoling her, that Harry was either not okay or was hiding and was okay. Either way, if he was okay, why wouldn't he stay in hiding. If he wasn't okay, then he wouldn't show up anyway.

The fear of Harry disappearing again… her body shivered, the fear gripping her heart like a vice. Red eyes and pale snake-like complexion looming over his corpse. The smell of gunpowder and angry shouts of those kept in the dark, demanding their deaths. No, she couldn't think like this, none of that was real, and she would never allow it to be real.

"Mum?" Ginny asked just loud enough that her mother could hear her over the bustling house.

"Yes, dear?"

"If we do spot him… could we invite him over?"

"Of course we will dear. That poor boy has it rough as it is. Would be shameful of us if we didn't."

Ginny nodded before going back to blankly staring at the fireplace.

Arthur Weasley, stood just around the corner. Having just heard the tail end of their conversation he managed to somehow keep a weak smile on his face. As Molly approached him, she too had a similar worry.

"How is she?"

"Ginny - she's fine. She seems more worried over Harry than anything else." Molly added. "Have you heard anything more about Harry, dear?"

"I wish I could tell you more. I still don't know why, but Albus and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is keeping a tight lid on it. Not that I can blame them. If word got around about what Harry went through growing up with those muggles… it would be a political nightmare. The wizarding world would demand blood and You-Know-Who's followers would have justification to discriminate against muggles." Arthur explained.

Molly grumbled in a huff. "I still can't believe it. What was Albus thinking."

"Calm down Molly. It's a miracle that the story hasn't spread out as far as it has. How Albus managed to contain the story from even muggleborn wizards without the Obliviator Office getting involved… even I can't imagine how he pulled this off." Arthur admitted.

"Even so I just can't- RONALD WEASLEY! What are you- FRED! GEORGE! I swear if you jinx your brother one more time I will have you cleaning the whole lot for all of next summer! Percy, please help your brother out of his shirt." Molly was distracted by the clearly distressed Ron Weasley who was fighting his sweater as it tried to bear hug him into the cabinet.

"Why don't I take the twins and Ginny off your hands. You can catch up with Percy and Ron when they're ready." Arthur suggested.

"We really should go together." Molly argued but Arthur wasn't going to fall back that easily.

"We'll take care of getting Ginny's wand and meet up at Flourish and Blotts. I'll keep the boys out of trouble while you handle getting Ronald ready. I'm sure between you and Percy you'll meet with us before we're even done."

His wife pondered this for a second and huffed out a sigh. "Oh alright. Keep those boys out of trouble, you hear."

Placing a kiss on her cheek Mr. Weasley smiled, "Sure thing dear. Fred, George, come here."

The Twins rushed into the room with grins on their faces.

"What's up dad. Whatever it is, Fred did it."

"Snitch." Fred retorted.

Arthur looked at his boys firmly as he asked, "What did you do."

"Nothing," George said lazily as he avoided eye contact.

"George might have tied Percy's shoes to the door." Fred ratted out.

"Snitch" Fred bit back.

"You first." George playful teased.

"Boy's, enough. Come along now, we're going ahead with Ginny to take care of her wand while Molly gets everyone else ready." Arthur said in a stoic fashion.

In a whisper, he added, "And if we leave now we might make it out before your mum comes down for you."

Saluting the twins gave replies in the affirmative. Behind him, Ginny was already by the fire waiting patiently.

"Ready dear?" Arthur asked with a hint of loving concern.

"I'm fine dad, really, and yes I am."

"Alright dear, after you."

Ginny stepped into the floo and holding the green powder spoke clearly.

"Diagon Alley."

Walking through the entrance of Diagon Alley, Harry paused to admire the magic of the bricks as they rearranged themselves into an archway for him to pass through. It was the small stuff that made Harry love magic. The wall was frequently ignored by every witch and wizard and yet Harry wondered if such magic could be used in other fields like construction and building arrangement. How much could the wizarding world benefit if they simply utilized their magic more productively then on a simple need on-demand basis.

Shrinking charms and levitation charms were used frequently to move goods around and store them after they were bought. This was true for Harry during his last few trips. With the number of tomes and books he had purchased, without them, he would have needed a forklift to get them out of Diagon Alley.

As the stone wall settled back into its regular wall-like shape, Harry turned around and proceeded down the street.

Looking at his list he noticed that most of the items he would need, he already had plenty of and most he didn't he could acquire from the Room of Requirement. What he mostly lacked was ingredients for his potion business and a few materials for his experiments.

As he walked down the street he made his way to Flourish and Blotts with the intent to purchase the absurd number of books required for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

The store was far more crowded than normal, even by magical standard the amount of people jammed in there was abnormal. Curious Harry turned to the sign nearby and tried to make out what the display said through the crowd trying to storm the building.

"Gilderoy Lockheart… signing?" Harry read aloud in disbelief.

Looking at his list, Harry double-checked it to make sure it was the same person and sure enough, it was. Gilderoy Lockheart was indeed the author of the books listed for his DA lessons that coming semester.

Looking back up at the crowded store Harry made the confident and courageous decision to stay as far away from the shop as he could. A public signing that was this popular, screamed trouble for someone trying not to stand out.

Crowds were one thing, but this was closer to a mob.

"So much for my books. I guess I'll come back some other time. I wonder if I can get the books at Obscurus?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Harry?" a voice called out with uncertainty.

Turning around Harry came face to face with a bramble bush of hazel colored hair, and he smiled. "Hey Hermione."

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, rushing him and wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug. Brief as it was Harry enjoyed the contact. "I'm so glad to see you."

Harry smiled cheerfully with a big grin. "It's nice to see you too, Mione. How was your summer?"

"Oh no you don't. You got a lot of explaining to do. Do you know how worried I was? You disappeared and then... what were you thinking?" Hermione demanded.

"Several things. You did read the muggle paper, yes?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. It might have been a small story but even that should have gotten Hermione's attention. After all, if it had words then surely Hermione had read it already.

Hermione's smile dropped instantly and she shuffled back cautiously.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

In the silence of the bustling street, Harry stretched out his hand and placed it on Hermione's arm, just shy of her shoulder.

"You did get my letters, right?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah. I got them." She admitted hesitantly, "But... I don't know. Was what you wrote true? I mean, a lot of what was written in them… it's hard to believe."

Before Harry could give an answer a voice from the crowd called out to Hermione.

"Hermione! Don't go rushing ahead all of a sud- oh, someone from your school?"

Harry was taken aback as the Hermione from his memories stood before him with the same warm smile she always had.

Miss. Granger, Harry assumed, was literally a carbon copy of her daughter thirty years in the future. Slightly tall and thin, she had the same hazel amber-colored hair that her daughter had. She wore a similar long sleeve shirt that Hermione had on under her draping black robe but unlike her daughter, filled out a comfortable pair of jeans. Just behind her was a kind-looking man, with a robust build hidden cleanly under a sweater. If not for the manner in which he walked and held himself Harry was sure to have believed that he was likely just as thin and fit.

"Yes, I'm in Mione's year. Different houses though. Harry," Harry said offering his hand, "Harry Potter, Mrs Granger?" Harry stated with certainty.

Mrs Granger froze for a moment upon hearing his name. She looked shocked and in disbelief as she looked between him and her daughter. Hesitantly she began, "Then you are…"

Harry's eyes met hers with a fierce determination, shimmering even before they met hers.

"I ask that you don't interfere with my affairs. I'm sure you know how celebrities are hassled by all manner of politics on the natural's side of things." Harry said coldly and with a heated forcefulness. "I can understand why you might assume informing someone would be the right thing to do, but, you'll only make things more complicated. I ask for your understanding." Harry said from a low bowing position. Raising his head his eyes shimmered with an emerald spark.

Hermione's mother looked dazed for a second and nodded in understanding. "I understand. Are you here shopping for the school semester?"

"For a few things, yeah." Harry acknowledged.

"Then why don't you join us? If it's not too much of a bother. This way we can all get our shopping done together."

"Sure, I'd love to." Harry agreed.

smiled with a cheer that almost hurt Harry. "Wonderful, having my daughter's first friend at school tagging along, oh this will be fun. There's so much to see here and my husband and I don't get to come here very often with Hermione. Perhaps you can show us around later. Oh, one second I'll go grab your father dear. Wait a minute." Mrs. Granger said joyfully as she merged with the crowd in pursuit of her husband.

Hermione watched in utter disbelief as she walked away to get her father who was currently in a deep discussion with another wizard who was explaining the fine mechanics of a nimbus 2001.

Turning to Harry she frowned as she pushed forward, getting right in his face.

Pulling him close she demanded, "Did you just cast a spell on my mom!? Casting magic outside of school is illegal and more importantly, why would you do that to my mum!?"

She was so close Harry could smell strawberries on her breath. Trying to beat down the questions and thoughts that discovery inspired Harry nodded.

"Yeah, sorry Mione." he apologized.

"I don't care if you're sorry, I want to know why?" she asked firmly. Hermione was not too happy with him controlling her parents and it showed. Her brow threatened to turn her frown into a scowl with teeth bared.

"Hermione, relax. I know you're upset but there is a reason for it." Harry insisted. Slowly Hermione let go of him and seeing Harry wasn't going to run away she relaxed a bit as Harry took a breath.

"Yes, I used magic, but it only distracts and interrupts a person's focus. There's a lot going on with me that isn't normal. I'll tell you more when we're on the train ride to school, but just know there's a lot of sketchy activity regarding my parents, Dumbledore, and my upbringing that I couldn't risk putting in our letters."

Hermione still glared at him, but huffed in indignation as she crossed her arms. "I'm guessing that's why all your letters were encoded."

"That and I thought you'd enjoy the brain teasers." Harry quipped back with a smile.

Hermione's anger was instantly replaced, melting into a cheery smile. "Well, I did enjoy trying to figure them out." she admitted. "It was weird at first though."

Harry laughed knowing how strange it would have seen, all things considered. Especially since Hedwig never stayed long enough for her to send him a message back.

Hermione, now calmed down, started to think back on the magic Harry used. "Hold on, what kind of spell was that? I've never heard of magic like that. Wait, where's your wand. I didn't see you use it, how-?"

Harry grinned as Hermione stirred up a brainstorm trying to recall any books on such magic. "I'll tell you later." Harry insisted, placing a finger over her lips.

"I have a book on mind magic, I'll lend it to you after I give you the overview." Harry said.

Hermione grinned back, turning a teasing glare onto him. "Don't think bribing me is gonna work and get you out of trouble."

Raising his hands defensively Harry chuckled. "I'm not, I'm not." settling down Harry stared intently at Hermione which caused her to settle down herself, other for a different reason.. The normally warm eyes were focused, cautious, and serious.

"Like I said, There's a lot of suspicious stuff going on and that's why I disappeared. I don't want your parents getting caught up in it if I can avoid it. That's why I used magic and why all my letters were written in code."

"But how are you able to use magic? Wouldn't the ministry know?" Hermione inquired.

"You'd think so right. I'm guessing they can't actuarially detect people using magic, just magic used in muggle regions." Harry theorized.

Hermione's grin smoothed itself back into a gentle warm smile.

"I'm really glad you're back Harry."

Harry chuckled a little. "Yeah, good to be back. Not planning on giving me the cold shoulder this year right?" Harry teased.

Chuckling back Hermione retorted, "Not a chance."

Mr. Granger watched the two work out the problems from a safe distance, due to his wife wanting to observe their daughter in their natural habitat. He couldn't help but find his wife's interest endearing. It was like she was watching another one of those cable wildlife documentaries she loved so much, in real life. Still something about the boy bugged him. Even from a distance, Harry Potter was more than he expected.

He knew very little about the boy. From what he could see, the man was well dressed. Most likely wealthy or at the very least was left behind a good fortune from his parents. His attitude seemed confident but not overbearing or cocky.

From an external view, he looked like a very nice young lad.

Yet, there was something in his posture that was alarming to him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something, worrisome.

Before he could figure out what it was, Hermione was dragging Harry towards them. With a grin she smiled as she gestured to her parents respectively.

"Harry, these are my parents. This is my mum, Jean Granger, and my dad, Danial Granger."

Harry stretched out his hand to Hermione's father. "A pleasure to meet you sir."

Danial, burying his uncertainty, shook Harry's hand firmly. "It's a pleasure. Thank you for being friends with my daughter."

Harry grinned. "She's a handful, but it's more fun that way."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked indignantly, only to be quelled by her mother.

"Calm down dear." she said, stretching a hand out to Harry. "Jean Granger, a pleasure."

"Harry."

Shaking her hand Harry and the three Grangers heard a large ruckus coming from the bookstore just down the road.

"Did something happen?" Dan asked, looking down to see a mob screaming in excitement.

"Whatever it is, it's trouble." Harry said flatly.

"Trouble?" Jean questioned.

"Just go with it mom." Hermione insisted. "Strange stuff tends to happen around Harry."

"Which is why I am avoiding that bookstore at all cost. Was considering checking out Obscurus Books." Harry stated.

"Obscurus Books?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's a store down this way. Just past the new potion shop. Speaking of which, can we drop by there first? There are a few ingredients and potions I'd like to pick up there if I can."

"I don't see why not." Dan said, sharing a look with his wife who nodded in agreement with his assessment.

"But mum, Lockheart is supposed to be signing books there." Hermione argued.

"Not in that crowd you're not dear." Jean said.

Hermione gave a pleading look at Harry who gave a weak smile and shrugged.

Pouting Hermione moaned, "Oh, fine."

Harry smiled as he took the lead towards his shop.

"Well, this place looks pretty new. It definitely has a different atmosphere to it that's for sure." Jean said as they walked into the store.

"Returner and Handsinn: Potions and Elixirs Emporium?" Dan asked, looking at the sign.

"What do you need from here?" Hermione asked.

"Three things." Harry said as his attention was immediately drawn to a voice from the counter.

"Look, I told you before and I'll tell you again. The answer is no. So go jump off a cliff you blonde hair cunt, I am not selling my shop down to you."

Harry focused his attention on the two men he recognized well. The one behind the shop counter was a very pissed off . Across from him stood Lucius Malfoy.

"Huh, didn't expect to see him here." Harry muttered.

"Who?" Hermione asked as, like everyone else in the shop, stared at the commotion occurring at the register with heightening curiosity.

"The blonde one is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father." Harry whispered.

"What's going on? Why is the shop owner shouting?" Dan asked, leaning down to Harry.

"Not sure, but it's best not to get involved if you can help it." Harry answered.

"Mr. Handsinn, clearly you can see the benefit of working with a broader network to work with." Lucius explained calmly and unphased by the outburst.

Mr. Handsinn just crossed his arms. "And clearly you see, that I don't care. My partner whom I work with isn't here Malfoy. I won't make any big changes without him since he supplies my best potions. You might own all the ingredients in town, but that just means if I can't buy here, that I should just move my shop elsewhere. Diagon Alley isn't the only place I can sell my goods. So like I told the Ministry. Go take your bullshit elsewhere cause I ain't here TO BUY IT!" Handsinn shouted out in Malfoy's face.

"Think carefully, Mr. Handsinn." Lucius stated, his tongue curling horribly upon acknowledging his name, "You wouldn't want to lose your business would you."

Handsinn leaned over the counter, his buff build overshadowing Lucius's skinnier frame. "I am not paid by how much I sell. I get paid by the hour. Do your worst. Anything you do, Malfoy will only limit your countries access to this fine Elixir. I own the rights to sell it, the Goblins own the permit, and its creator owns the knowledge of how it's made. Which means you have nothing. Which by the way, I will not be selling to you." Handsinn said grinning at the frown the now adorned Lucius's face.

"That's right. You're in my castle now Malfoy. And I get to choose who I sell my goods to."

Lifting up a fancy vial which had the letters 'F','O', and 'Y' engraved in gold cursive he added, "You've got no power here Malfoy and worse, you've pissed me off. All your political pull amounts to nothing when you want something I can't give you. Don't try to pull this profitable negotiation bull. Everyone wants to know just like you do. How do we make our own Foy Elixir. Thing is, I don't know. I just sell it."

"Then tell me who does know? Who is this partner?" Lucius whispered a little too loudly since almost everyone could hear him.

Handsinn smirked. "That's none of your business, Malfoy." Handsinn pointed to the door where Harry stood. "Leave Malfoy, or I'll have Santa's helpers kick you out."

Lucius sneer was almost venimus, and dripping with malice. Storming out of the building he said loudly. "Careful you don't piss off anyone you shouldn't, Mr. Handsinn, you might want better security should you draw the ire of the wrong crowd."

"I'll take it under advisement." Handsinn said with crossed arms.

After they left Jean and Dan shared a look.

"Well he was a nasty fellow." Jean mentioned.

"Yeah, well a lot of the noble snobs are like him, just less civil in expressing it." Handsinn said seeing the group for the first time. "Welcome to Returner and Handsinn. Your shop for cheap and quality Potions and Elixirs. Hold on, are you two muggles by any chance?"

"They're my parents." Hermione shot out.

"Relax Hermione." Harry whispered.

"Sorry, sorry," Handsinn said politely. "I need to work on my pitch. I asked because it's important to know. Most of my customers start off coming here to see if the Foy Elixir is real or not. It's doesn't affect Muggles so I kinda try to warn them upfront of that.

"Parden, but what is a Foy Elixir?" Dan asked.

"Foy, short for Fount of Youth. It's a rejuvenation potion of sorts. Reduces aging, revitalizes the body, makes the drinker all-around younger." Handsinn explained.

"So it's like the fabled elixir of immortality?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"A watered-down version, yeah, sort of." Handsinn admitted. "I don't make it so I only know that it does. It reverses aging over time, and restores a person's youth. If you're already young it doesn't do much. It's not a cure-all or anything and doesn't affect muggles."

"So it's like a beauty product?" Jean asked.

"Oh no. A beauty product makes you look younger. This actually makes you younger." Handsinn corrected her.

"What else do you sell?" Hermione asked looking around.

"We'll... we sell your standard array of potions. Pepper Up, Boil Cures, Dreamless Sleep. We're a new shop so we don't have a large inventory at the moment. Our biggest sell is Foy Elixir which alone pays for this shop twice over on its own."

"Any plans to expand into selling ingredients?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we- bless my soul, your Harry Potter." Handsinn said in a slow whisper.

"Yeah." Harry said softly, "I get that a lot."

Handsinn had the decency to blush in embarrassment. "Sorry, It's just I read the muggle report on your relatives. I'm sorry for that."

"It's not your responsibility." Harry stated.

"Perhaps not, but no child, especially someone who ended that war, should suffer like that. I can't help but feel like we did nothing to help the boy who saved us all that night. Please accept my apology." Handsinn said, offering a subtle bow from behind the counter.

"It's fine, really." Harry insisted. "So, are you thinking of branching into ingredient selling?"

"I'm considering it, but there aren't many suppliers willing to sell to me. Aside from the Malfoy's the only real sellers are the Greengrass and, well, speak of the devil." Handsinn explained as his attention was drawn to the door.

Walking in was Galloran Greengrass. Behind him were two girls, only one of which Harry recognized as Daphne Greengrass.

"Dad, please? I want to get my books signed." the younger girl whined, clearly interesting in the book signing Harry was adamant to avoid.

"Behave yourself Astoria. I have business to take care of and this behaviour is unbecoming a young Greengrass in public." Turning to his wife he added, "Dear, why don't you take Astoria to get Daphne's books. Daphne, I want you to stay with me. This store apparently has a master potioneer in their employ. Perhaps you might pick up something to help your dwindling grade."

Daphne just bowed slightly with her head as she replied with a quiet, "Yes father."

Turning back up, Galloran looked at the Handsinn who was bracing himself for a repeat of his argument with Lucius.

"You must be Mr. Handsinn." Galloran said looking at the man with a keen eye. A frown crossed his face momentarily as he recognized the more muggle like style and attire the man wore. A grey business suit and slacks did little reflect wizarding pride. It was also very muggle and failed to follow wizarding traditions.

"And you're the illustrious Greengrass Lord. Seeing as you're a customer like everyone else here, you can wait your turn." Handsinn said coldly with a glare.

Galloran was taken aback at this which Handsinn caught on to quickly. "Yes, yes, I know who you are. Big family, traditionalist pureblood. The Malfoy's came in with a lip and I kicked him out. If you're here for business you can wait your turn, if you're not then you can leave." Handsinn said with a bit of a bite to it.

"I see, Then I shall browse your wares then." Galloran said politely though clearly ticked off.

Nodding, Handsinn turned back to Harry. "As I was saying. I have been considering it, but our shop is more focused on potions rather than ingredients. Since most of what we sell is of higher quality and uses little ingredients we can make due even despite the large prices the market has. I also have to run it by my partner."

"Why's that? Don't you run the shop?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I run the shop but my partner kinda funds it. I just manage the store while he manages his other businesses and potion creations."

"He's a Potion Master?" Hermione jumped in. Similarly Galloran looked up in interest, eager for any hint as to his partner's identity. Daphne paid attention but seemed generally uncomfortable.

"Couldn't say." Handsinn admitted. "If he is, he's not a registered master."

"I think we're getting off-topic Hermione. Mr. Handsinn, right. Could I have, twelve wit-sharpening potions, thirty calming draughts, ten shrinking solutions, six Peeper-Up Potions, twelve Ageing Potions, ten Girding Potions, eight Confusing Concoctions, six Sibilis Scolding Solutions, nine Drowning Drafts, and twelve Purging Pots?"

Blinking for a second Handsinn grinned back. "I might need you to read off that list again." He chuckled out, turning around to shuffle through the shelves behind him. "Let's see…" he mumbled. "We got, twelve… thirty… thirty… thirty...shite. I'm gonna have to go into the back for that. What's a kid like you need so many potions, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm taking an apprenticeship with Professor Snape this year and I wanted to stock up on a few potions for use and experimentation."

Handsinn laughed loudly. "Well I'll be damned. Never knew you were an aspiring potioneer." Handsinn chuckled out. "Tell you what," he said as he laid out several boxes and crates of pre-stacked potions. "If you need a job next summer come check with me. I'll hire you if you're any good."

Harry could tell he was only saying that to encourage the young kid in front of him to pursue a career in potions. Little did he know, just how much of a laugh it was that he was offering him a job.

"You're quite young to be taking an apprenticeship." a voice called out to Harry. Turning around Harry was greeted with a polite hand. "Galloran Greengrass"

Shaking the hand Harry nodded. "Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you sir."

"Yes, I've heard a bit about you, Mr. Potter. Still. I find it hard to believe that you are taking up an apprenticeship with Professor Snape." Galloran said aloud. Leaning forward he added in a warning whisper. "If you wish to make a lie believable you should know the individuals you're referring about."

Hermione cut in, "I'll have you know that Harry is the best potions student in Hogwarts. He even helped tutor a seventh-year student in her potions final."

Galloran raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Oh, I doubt that very much." Before he could say anymore Daphne managed to subtly grab his attention with her hand tapping at his back. With a whisper, she informed him of what she had heard regarding Harry Potter.

"What she said might be true. Mr. Potter has on several occasions been excused from potion lectures and there were rumors that he was working with a seventh-year Hufflepuff in potions. He also made a potion that shrank himself."

Galloran frowned at this and recomposed himself. "According to my daughter, you've been excused from Professor Snape's lectures, is this true?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, surprised at the change in attitude. Looking back at him Harry dropped his hold over his barriers as he started confirming his suspicions.

"Yeah. Professor Snape hates me, so when he gets a chance he kicks me out. I guess his pride as a potions master is the only reason he doesn't just forbid me from taking his class or something like that."

"And what of this potion that shrinks. Shrinking Solutions are a third-year potion. It's quite impressive that you can make something like that so young."

"Oh, that wasn't a Shrinking Solution." Harry grinned. Pulling out a bottle he handed it to the elder Greengrass. "That's a potion I made last year."

Galloran frown grew. The bottle held blue and red pills, not a liquid and certainly not the acid green that was associated with a proper Shrinking Solution. "This… isn't a Shrink Solution."

"No sir. I call them Aging-pills. The red ones make you grow up by ten years for several hours, while the blue ones short you off by five. Taking one red then a blue cancels the effects, and vice versa." Giving him his open hand he asked, "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Galloran, while doubtful, wasn't going to deny the chance to see if it was true or not. If he was lying, he was sure he would be able to tell, having some skill in potions. Popping a red one into Harry's hand Harry smiled and popped it into his mouth. In a burst of smoke Harry appeared, ten years older and very well built.

Jean, Hermione, and Daphne all blushed slightly at the new Harry Potter.

"Oh, my," Jean spoke aloud as she admired the more muscular man before her. Dan appreciated the appearance in his own way. Mr. Potter was incredibly well built if this potion was anything to go by. It reminded him of his brother's company in a picture he sent home.

Galloran was shocked himself. Not by Harry's size but from what he saw. Despite what many thought, the smoke wasn't smoke, but a byproduct of the growing effects. A mixture of dead skin shooting outward, and steam from rapid expansion. He had seen the effect form several other potions, many of which were poisons.

Mr. Handsinn continued to work with disinterest even as his eyes desperately tried to move to see the six-foot, two hundred pounds of meat that was Harry Potter.

Or rather, the appearance of his business partner.

The sight of his partner just up and appearing was shocking enough for the man. More so who his partner really was. It didn't help that the goblin contract he signed was forcing him to act as if nothing was happening, much to his annoyance, but because of how sudden it was, he desperately wanted to look, to stare blankly until his disbelief was sated.

"Cool, right?" Harry asked in his deeper voice. Taking back the bottle from Mr. Greengrass's hand Harry popped a blue pill and in another burst of smoke, reappeared as a young man of twelve years once more.

"Not the words I would use." Galloran admitted. "But, yes that is most impressive. It must take quite a bit of skill and numerous ingredients to make a potion at your age."

Internally Galloran was screaming to make use of this knowledge immediately. What Harry just demonstrated, if his words were true, was a genius level of skill. Potion Master's took years, sometimes lifetimes, trying to craft one potion. Yet if everything he heard and saw was true, then it would explain everything. Why Snape might take on an apprentice, why Harry provided help to a seventh-year, and why he was so confident in himself and didn't bother to correct him after he assumed that the boy was lying. Harry Potter was a genius. A potions prodigy.

"I see. Yes," he said to himself, "I apologize for before, my words were due to a lack of faith. Mr Potter, it is a shame Professor Snape has claimed you as his apprentice, I believe I could have provided you with a far greater wealth of ingredients to work with."

"While I am honored that you think so, I was under the belief the Greengrass market was under the management of Lucius Malfoy." Harry said with a grin.

Galloran's eyes twitched at Harry's words. "I see, you have been miss informed Mr. Potter. Our goods are still as good as they have always been, backed by the quality and price befitting of our good name.

"Is that why they seem so scarce and unaffordable now?" Harry jabbed back.

Galloran felt his eye twitch even more violently. If he didn't know better he would have sworn the brat was doing this on purpose. Even so paranoid it may be, Galloran tightened and reinforced his mental barriers.

"While our business is no longer as widespread as it once was, I can say with wholehearted honesty that quality ingredients can be found nowhere other than in our fine business."

"I see, I'm glad that is so." Harry replied. "It's a shame though. I couldn't possibly afford the prices of rare ingredients on the market. It's hard enough getting the regular stuff. I can experiment with common ingredients since they're cheap but rarer goods, they're too expensive to work with since it's such a risk that one will fail in a new concoction." Harry explained.

"About that." Handsinn spoke up. Looking at Galloran with a firm gaze he seemed to be evaluating his very soul. "If I recall, Mr. Greengrass, you and Mr. Malfoy have a working relationship in the ingredients market. A monopoly if I'm not mistaken?"

"In a manner of speaking." Galloran said politely even as he bit the urge to bemoan the Malfoy family.

"Is your relationship restrictive or open to expansion?" Handsinn asked, glancing at Harry without anyone's notice. Seeing Harry's devilish smile he knew he was on the right path.

"I don't see why that would interest you Mr. Handsinn." Galloran said cautiously.

"Well, it just so happens that I hate the Malfoy's. And pardon my bluntness, it seems they have you in a cornered market. Am I wrong?"

Unbeknownst to the party, a subtle magic was being cast by Harry to distract and misdirect the attention of anyone else in the store.

"I believe you might be misinterpreting our business association with the Malfoy's, Mr Handsinn."

"So you're not here to propose some form of partnership between our two businesses?" Handsinn asked.

Galloran bit his tongue as he hesitated to speak carelessly. If he spoke aloud - he gazed at the other people present - then it would be publicly admitting to him distancing himself from the Malfoy's. On the other hand, this might be the best opportunity ever.

Sensing the politics involved Handsinn glance at Harry who was still grinning ear to ear.

"Lord Greengrass." Handsinn called out, pulling Galloran attention back onto him. "This is a bit rushed, so let's set a proper appointment, shall we. I need to still contact my partner before I make any major changes business-wise, however I believe we could benefit greatly with a partnership with your business. As Mr. Potter has stated, rare ingredients are rare and hard to come by. However I'm sure my partner would like to have access to rare ingredients himself. The man is a right genius at potion-making and inventing. He has many experiments and tests going on even as I speak. I'm sure we can find a mutually beneficial arrangement for both of us to prosper."

"I believe you are right," Galloran said while internally a small side of himself screamed out in joy. "Please contact me at a later time, with a time and date that is suitable for such a meeting once you've contacted your partner."

As he stepped out of the way of everyone, making his way to the door, Mr. Greengrass paused as he thought of something else. "Mr. Potter, correct."

"Yes?" Harry asked.

The silent pause was palpable, but shortly after the moment passed Galloran muttered, "No, it's nothing. Come Daphne."

"Yes father."

As Daphne left, she looked at Hermione and her emotionless face fell into one of sour disdain. Similarly, Hermione glared at Daphne, her lips flattening into a firm line.

And like an obedient emotionless doll, Daphne followed her father out of the store.

"Well that was odd." Dan muttered.

A laugh and a loud thud accompanied by the ringing of many vials tapping each other, drew everyone's attention to the shopkeeper. "Yeah, Pureblood politics tend to be like that."

"Pureblood politics?" Dan asked.

"Times are changing, and those from original magical families are dwindling in number. They're scared that the times are changing and that they will lose the position of power. Same old song, no matter where you go. Anyway, here you are Mr. Potter. Twelve wit-sharpening potions, thirty calming draughts, ten shrinking solutions, six Peeper-Up Potions, twelve Ageing Potions, ten Girding Potions, eight Confusing Concoctions, six Sibilis Scolding Solutions, nine Drowning Drafts, and twelve Purging Pots. Make the most of them."

Smiling Harry nodded. "Oh, I will."

Handsinn nodded as he grumbled a bit. "Still…" he pondered aloud.

"What?" Hermione asked, finding his stare to be a bit rude towards Harry.

"No, it's nothing." Handsinn said waving his hands back and forth from a distance. "I guess you would know best huh."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Nothing, just something my partner said once." Handsinn muttered aloud.

"Pardon me, but you're not from around here right?" Jean asked politely.

"No ma'am. I'm from the states." Handsinn stated.

"New York, right?" Harry added with a grin.

"Connecticut, actually."

"Right." Harry chuckled. "In any case, I wish you luck with your business."

"Another happy customer." Handsinn laughed out.

"Would you like me to package all this up for you?" Handsinn asked.

"No thanks," Harry said, "I'll take it with me." And before anyone could say anything Harry lifted up his robe and one by one he put the packages of vials and ingredients into his cloak where it seemed to vanish into nothing.

"Harry! How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Magic." Harry replied cheekily which earned him another charley horse to the shoulder.

"In anycase, thank you for your business. I hope you come back for your elixir and potion needs. Perhaps in the future you can look forward to purchasing ingredients from us too." Handsinn said with a smile.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked.

Dan, who had been watching them, tapped his wife's shoulder, drawing her away from a shelf that displayed pain relief medicine.

"Yes, though I am curious to know more about these potions." Jean muttered.

"We can always talk with Hermione, dear." Dan said. Turning he looked at Harry and Hermione. "I think our next stop would be the bookstore, yes?"

Hermione lit up and pulled on Harry's hand. "Come on. Let's go." she said eager to make it in time to get her books signed from the author who wrote them.

Jean bit back a laugh at the sight of her daughter's eagerness. "Settle down Hermione. We'll go to the bookstore next. Is that okay with you Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "So long as the mob is gone then, yeah."

Leaving the store, Handsinn smiled and waved and only stopped when the four had left. Whispering to the air he called out. "Spitsy."

A quick popping snap sounded and behind the counter a small tan-colored house elf in a surprisingly clean pillowcase appeared to answer his call. "Seconds master called Spitsy?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to double-check with you Spitsy. Do you see the young man outside?"

"Yes," Spitsy confirmed in a high squeaky voice reminiscent of a bathtub rubber toy. "Is he also your master?"

Spitsy focused and squinted and clapped excitedly. "First Master came. But the first master looks smaller and younger than Spitsy remembers."

"That's fine Spitsy. Thank you. You can return to what you were taking care of." Handsinn said, and with a snap the house elf disappeared.

As Harry and Hermione traveled back down the street, Hermione's parents eagerly asked them about the shops and what wanderers lay inside each shop. Harry enjoyed the eager looks and curiosity of the two. Thinking about it himself, Harry wondered if there was a book that educated muggles about magic. The ones he read told them the general stuff, but avoided going into details about magic and what it could do.

"Oh dear…" Jean muttered aloud, although Harry almost missed it over the noise coming from the store. Looking up Harry was greeted with a larger crowd than before, almost obsessively desperate to make their way into the bookstore, Flourish and Botts.

"Good lord." Dan almost shouted. "Is this what it's like at that broom sport?."

"Quidditch dad, and while it's just as loud, I'd like to say it's not as… chaotic." Hermione explained, a bit hesitant to call the scene of women clambering over each other as orderly.

"I think Harry might have the right idea here." Dan suggested.

"I agree, but we still need Hermione's books." Jean argued.

"Either way, I'm not going anywhere near here." Harry abruptly argued. Knowing that staying anywhere near here was just asking for trouble Harry dashed into the crowd.

"Harry! wait!" Hermione shouted, but it was already too late. By the time she spun around Harry had dissolved into the crowd. "Damnit." she cursed.

"Language dear," Jean abolished.

"Even so," Dan chuckled, "Your friend really doesn't like crowds."

"He's a bit famous, and he gets more attention then he wants, so I don't exactly blame him for rushing off." Hermione explained, "Though it is strange to see Harry run off like that. Although…" she trailed off looking at the crowd. "He does have good instincts when it comes to avoiding trouble."

"Does he?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, a lot of seniors targeted him for… pranks and none of them could catch him." Hermione explained.

Jean laughed at this, but it was a fake laugh. She knew Hermione was not telling them something but figured it had something to do with the stature of secrecy or something so she didn't bother asking.

Meanwhile, Harry raced through the crowded with grace and speed that would make a professional runnerback proud. Once he felt he was no longer at risk of stirring up a hornets nest, Harry stopped running and looked back. The chaos was now long out of sight and Harry breathed a sigh of relief even as he wondered why he was so adverse to entering the store.

He had faced dark lords, bright lords, armies, and undead hordes. Hell, he faced basilisks face to face. Yet something, there… something about that store, terrified him now. Every instinct in him demanded he not enter the store, screaming at him as if he would live through torture that would pale in comparison to what he had experienced so far.

While that was wholly impossible, under logical thought, Harry was a man of instinct and dying was something he didn't want now. He had more reasons to live.

Turning around Harry passed three redheads. Two twins, sneaking off to check out the ruckus down the street, and a proud cheerful man trying his hardest to reel in their chaotic nature.

Stepping out of the crowd Harry paused as he walked into the second store he planned on going too before meeting with Hermione.

Ollivanders.

Stepping inside Harry looked around for any sign of Ollivander, the shop's owner. Interestingly enough the store was more of a mess then the last time Harry entered this store. Numerous boxes littered the store and several of them had cherry pink wings sprouting from them causing them to float about like butterflies.

Further into the shop, several shelves were rearranging themselves from what looked to be quite a fall.

"Well, this isn't what I expected." Harry mumbled out just as a ladder from the far corner of the shop slid into view with Ollivander on it. Making eye contact Ollivander smiled. "Oh, Mr. Potter. Good to see you again."

The man jumped down the latter with a spring in his step he didn't have before. What's more, he looked five years younger than he did before. Many of his wrinkles were smoothed out and overall his hair was starting to show signs of color.

"You look good, sir. I'd say even younger." Harry greeted him with a smile. The man still creeped him a bit.

"Oh and do I feel just so Mr. Potter." He said with a cheer. Looking about in a flustered start he added, "Can you hold on just a moment. I'm taking care of another customer. Let's see… ah. Let's try this one."

Harry nodded fruitlessly as Olivander grabbed one of the boxes that were flying and pulled it down so he could retrieve the wand. Harry watched him struggle fruitlessly to keep a hold of the boxes while simultaneously retrieving the wand.

Flicking his wand Harry raised it up in his right hand. "Would you like some assistance?"

Olivander looked up with a raised eye, both eager and curious. With a flick Harry calmly stated, "Immobulus.", and the chaos seemed to freeze in thin air, frozen like a painting.

Olivander looked on with a smile. "I knew I was right about you Mr. Potter, great things…" he said aloud, more to himself than Harry, oblivious to him even as Harry politely put his wand away, its work done.

"Now then my dear, why don't you try… this?" Olivander said to his other customer.

Harry peeked around the corner, and saw a short girl, a little smaller then he was with flaming red hair and a grimy grey wool robe. As she took hold of the wand her eyes met Harry's and surprising them both the wand in her hand started shooting off fireworks that blasted the shelves apart.

Olivander quickly grabbed the wand, snatching it out of her hand.

"Well that was definitely no good. No good at all." he muttered as he went into the back shelves. "Perhaps something more… flexible."

His departure went unnoticed as Harry and Ginny Weasley looked at each other in silence. Harry's mind stalled, memories of himself and their children, whom he couldn't quite see, playing in a yard while Ginny, with her long flowing hair, laughed cheerfully.

Shaking the image out of his head Harry offered his hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Tears fell from down her face.

Harry was taken aback and his shock seemed to awaken the redhead from her own hazy gaze.

"I'm sorry, crying all of a sudden. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasely. We've already… talked I guess."

Worried, Harry tried to tell what might have been wrong but was stunned when he could feel nothing. Just dropping his barriers normally would flood him with a torrent of emotions and thoughts from nearby people. But despite the surge from outside the store, the only immediate thoughts he could feel coming from the back of the store, where Ollivander stood.

Normally that should have been impossible Harry thought. Only very skilled Occlumency akin to his own ability should be able to do that.

Harry nodded in response to her statement, although now he was a bit more suspicious of her. She was only a year younger than he and had similar skills in Occlumency as he did Legilimancy? Harry couldn't figure out how that was possible. His skills were a byproduct of having decades of practice under his belt.

Speaking up, as to arouse suspicion, Harry replied, "Through our letters. Sorry about not being able to send letters to you this summer. I had a few things I had to deal with and wasn't able to talk with any of my friends."

Ginny shook her head in protest. "No, no, it's fine. I'm just glad we can finally meet like this."

"Yeah. Are you here alone?"

Ginny huffed in annoyance. "I wasn't. My stupid brothers decided to prank me and ran off. I was here with my twin brothers and dad. He ran off after those idiots took off." Ginny complained.

Looking towards the door, Harry wondered if he passed them without noticing them.

"So, I guess you're here to get your wand?"

"Yes. I'm starting school this year." Ginny replied. "I guess we won't be sending letters as often now that I'm going to Hogwarts.

"I guess. Did you want to continue sending them?" Harry offered.

Ginny laughed briefly with a cute chuckle hidden by her raised hand. "I don't know, isn't it kinda weird? I mean we can talk to each other in the halls right?"

"Sure, I just thought that perhaps you'd want to continue it, unless you don't want to, that is."

"No, no I'd love to." Ginny quickly interjected. "I mean yeah I guess it's strange but I don't mind continuing."

Harry nodded, "Then I guess it's settled."

"Miss Weasley." Olivander's voice said abruptly, calling their attention to him. "Perhaps this one." he said, handing her a pale ivory white wand. Harry shook his head noticing that it wasn't the same wand as her old one and it seemed Ginny too looked disinterested which perplexed him upon seeing it.

Grabbing the wand Ginny carefully gave it a wave and several boxes on the shelves popped from their placement and bounced on the floor.

"I guess that wasn't it either, but we're getting closer."

Not able to help himself Harry suggested, "Perhaps something a bit less supple? Maybe yew and heartstring?"

Ginny's eyes widened and shot at Harry, tears threatening to breach her eyelids. Olivander paused himself and pondered that suggestion. "That might not be a bad suggestion…" He thought aloud. "One moment Mister Potter, I think you're on to something. I have just the wand."

As he trailed off back into the store, Ginny grabbed Harry and pulled him close with a fire in her eyes. Seeing it now Harry could see the difference. The Ginny from before was dead, playing the motions, showing the actions, but emotionally detached from the world. These eyes, however, had hope and anger. Hope in something, and anger at the thought of being wrong.

Yet, even so, Harry couldn't hear a thing through his Legilimency.

Glaring into his eyes, Ginny bit her lower lip almost hesitant to speak.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, his wand at the ready, although he wasn't sure what spell he would allow himself to use against Ginny. Sparring aside, even in defence he was against fighting her where it wouldn't benefit her.

"March 2nd, 2004, what does that mean to you?"

Harry froze, his eyes widening. Slowly his vision grew blurry as tears threatened to leak from him. It couldn't be. "Everything…" Harry said with a wavering voice. "The first time I felt like I had a family."

Ginny started sobbing even as she lunged into him, giving him the largest hug she could manage. Similarly Harry returned it, clutching her into his chest as best he could. His hands firmly on her shoulders as his arms pressed into her back. The two melted into each other's embrace oblivious to the world.

"I can't believe it," she moaned into his shoulder. "You're here." she whimpered.

"You're alive." Harry muttered, tears streaming down his own eyes.

"I'm alive." Ginny whimpered. "I was shot."

"I know." Harry whispered back.

"I died." Ginny wept.

"I know." Harry said, trying to pull her deeper into himself.

"I came back."

"So did I." Harry cried.

Slowly the two separated.

"How?" Harry asked, pulling out a small piece of cloth from his robe and handing it to Ginny.

"I don't know." She said between tears. Taking the cloth she wiped her eyes. "I was on the podium with you and then the gunshot. I remember everything going dark. And I just floated in darkness. It felt like forever, just existing in nothing, but then something happened. A river appeared. Then some weird reflective sky appeared, and some bubbles and all of a sudden… I saw myself. Next thing I knew, I was inside my mum and passed out."

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "Wait, you awoke in your mum?"

Ginny nodded. "It was really weird. At the time I didn't know what was happening but then I saw the cord and realized-"

"You weren't born yet." Harry finished.

Ginny nodded before she started to giggle. "Being born isn't all that different from performing apparition." she said.

Harry almost lost it, just barely controlling his laughter by a thread. Ginny failing to maintain the same composure broke into song, which Harry joined in. In the fits of laughter, the two almost missed Olivanders return.

"It seems I missed something quite amusing."

Harry collected himself and nodded, "No, it's nothing."

Smiling all the same, Olivander handed Ginny a new wand. "Yew with Dragon Heartstring. Firm and Brisk, 10 ½ inches, very potent at jinxes and hexes. Handle with care." Olivander warned.

Grabbing the wand firmly into her hand. Ginny smiled at the familiar touch of her wand. Similarly, the wand too seemed content as with a jab, a flash shone from the tip and bloomed into a swarm of Allium flowers which faded as soon as they appeared.

"Marvelous. Simply marvelous. You have a future in wand making Mr. Potter." Olivander proudly proclaimed.

"Which actually brings me to why I'm here." Harry said not missing a beat.

"Ah, yes. I remember. I meant what I said, Mr. Potter. I have never sent off a customer without a wand they weren't satisfied with. As I recall, Phoenix Feather, Holly, yes? As I recall it chose you well, and yet you felt that it wasn't quite right, yes?" Ollivander asked to which Harry nodded. "While I would like to say I have a wand that may fit better, I am sorry to say that none of my recent wands, made or found, could possibly be a better fit for you then want you currently have." he said solemnly.

"I'm all for having you try a few." Ollivander offered, gesturing to a few boxes beyond them.

"Actually," Harry started before pausing. Putting his hand into his pocket he pulled out a small silverish grey pouch. Loosening the string tying the pouch shut, Harry opened it and from within pulled out a bottle of deep red liquid.

"Would you be able to make a wand with… this?" Harry asked, handing the small thumb sized bottle to him.

Olivander took the bottle with great care and looked at it with curiosity. "This isn't blood… no, despite its shape it's not a liquid, although it isn't a solid. This has a strong connection to magic Mister Potter. Very. Very strong. May I ask what this is exactly?"

"I'd rather not and I'm sure you already have your own suspicion as to what it is." Harry replied.

"Yes." Olivander said distantly, almost dreamily. "Yes I do. However, it shouldn't be possible. Then again, this summer seems to have lots of impossible things happening in it." Olivander said distantly, his gaze focused almost eagerly upon the substance in his hand.

"It is hard to come by, and I doubt I'd ever acquire another one quite like it. Do you think it would serve as a core for a wand?" Harry asked.

Ollivander nodded slowly, his attention drifting. "Yes, yes it would, no, it would need a binding agent. Yes, it would work." His eyes shifted up into Harry's "This alone would not work, it would need a powerful and potent reagent to work in conjunction."

"Another reagent? Like Unicorn hair, or Dragons Heartstring?"

"Yes." Olivander answered slowly, pacing in the open landing. His thoughts turned to the possibility this bottle held. His dream in a literal bottle. The substance was potent, powerfully magical. "But, I am unsure if what I have would work…"

Stopping Olivander turned sharply towards the pair. "If I may, Mr. Potter, may I keep this… secretly of course," eyeing Ginny, "I would like to try. If anyone is capable of your request, I would like to believe that I am up to the challenge and honor."

Harry nodded. "Keep it secret and safe and you have a deal Mr. Ollivander."

"Excellent." Olivander shouted with glee. "Now then Miss Weasley. That will be six galleons.

In the back of his shop, a flicker of red light from the jar touched an incomplete branch of soon to be wand. White yew snapped in two, cleaving it in half.

Similarly, unbeknownst to anyone, a black book was placed in the hands of another without their knowing and without their involvement.

* * *

To all the World, have a wonderful summer. To all you red white and blue patriots, a wonderful and safe, canola infection free Fourth of July. God Bless America and bless all of you.


	28. Chapter 28 :: All for this Day

Beta'd by: Scottken and marvelfanenthusiastic

* * *

**Book II :: Chapter 8 :: All for this Day**

* * *

Harry was spat out of the emerald flames with almost cruel abandon. The carpet beneath him was coarse and stung painfully as he slid across it. Harry grimaced both in pain and disdain for the accursed travel method.

"Blimey Harry, are you okay."

"Geez, you were not kidding about being bad at floo travel." the voice of both Twins said aloud.

Harry looked up and coughed some soot off his face as he accepted the waiting hands of said Weasley twins. Pulling him to his feet, Harry glared at the fireplace. "Yeah well, I guess it just hates me as much as I hate it back." Harry bit back, still irate that magical travel just didn't seem to like him.

"Maybe you offended it?"

A gruff cough from the twin's father drew Harry's attention to the man who was standing behind him. "Leave him be boys. Floo travel does take a bit of getting used to. You alright, aren't you Harry?"

"Brilliant." Harry said honestly, a bit surprised at the lack of sarcasm in his statement.

From the fire's green flames came out in succession, Ginny, Percy, Ron, and Molly Weasley. The latter of whom came out with guns blazing. "Out of the way you lot. Move!" She said rushing over to her husband and the Twins. Glaring at the two she pointed a finger firmly with her latter hand on her hip. "I'll deal with you later." she said quickly.

Turning back to Arthur she looked him up and down frantically. "Are you alright dear? Any more bruising? Does anything hurt?" she fussed.

Arthur submitted to his wife's fussing even as she gauged the severity of his injuries. Harry felt slightly out of place, watching the family dynamic taking hold of everyone present. While Ron inched eagerly to leave the room not wanting to stay in the same place with a slimy Slytherin, he was rooted in place by his concern for his father. Fred and George however inch away slowly, trying to stealthily sneak as to avoid the repercussions they had coming to them once Molly was done fussing over Arthur. Harry then took notice of Percy. Unlike his brothers, Percy just stood still, watching with a blank face as a silent observer, detached and unamused. To Harry he almost looked out of place if not for the red hair, commonly shared between them. Ginny, bless her heart, had already slunk off to the kitchen and was retrieving a washcloth, likely to help clean the shiner under her father's right eye.

After she had her moment of concern, Arthur softly grasped Molly's hands and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine dear. Nothing a bit of Bruisewort won't cure." Molly let out a breath of relief which transitioned perfectly into a deep inhale of fury.

"What were you thinking! Punching Lucius like that. Merlin, I half expect one of our boys to misbehave, but my word! Punching him like some muggle ruffian. For Merlin sake Arthur, what were you doing!" She shouted, causing everyone to step back and Harry to guard his ears. He hadn't expected a set of lungs like that on the ample women.

Turning on Harry, he gripped his wand hidden in his sleeve, bracing himself for anything. Her glare transformed into a sweet smile and she heartily greeted him.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble dear. Make yourself at home." Sparing Arthur a glancing glare she added, "Supper will be ready in a few hours so feel free to look around. Maybe Ron or Percy will give you a tour."

"We will do it." The twins spoke up in unison.

"No you won't" Molly snapped back. "Don't think I don't know what you did at Ollivanders. Don't give your sister that look, she didn't say anything. The whole alley was whispering about the ruckus you caused. You two and your father are in big trouble."

"I can show Harry around."

Molly turned around to see Ginny, holding out a wet cloth, which Arthur accepted with his thanks. Placing it under his eye, he visibly relaxed as the cold chill soothed his injury. Molly felt her heart tremble in joy at seeing her daughter more lively then she had been all summer. Eyes eager to do something, her posture poised and energetic.

"That would be wonderful dear. Be sure too-"

"Stay within the wards, avoid the pond, don't touch the broom closet, remember to check on the chickens, and be back in before supper. Right?" Ginny finished with a knowing grin.

"That's right." Molly said with a wave, gesturing for them to take their time and have fun. As Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, Harry allowed himself to be pulled by her even as he looked back on the look of doom that took hold over Ginny's mother.

"Now… as for you three. You lot are going to think long and hard about your behaviour."

The last he saw of the Twins and Arthur was of the Twins wincing and Arthur's head slightly tilted in shame, or perhaps regret.

Ginny jerked Harry's arm, hinting at him to follow her. "Come on, let's get some distance before mum starts shouting. This way, I know the perfect place."

Harry let himself be pulled along even as he took in the landscape. It reminded him heavily of Scotland's rolling flatlands. With small pockets of the forest here and there, it was otherwise untamed farmland that was yet tilled. The Weasley's makeshift patchwork house aside, the grounds were surprisingly vast and empty. A small garden, chicken coop, and shed lay relatively close to the Burrow, not even twenty meters away. A look behind the house, in the opposite direction they were travelling and Harry could make out what looked to be a makeshift Quidditch pitch, consisting of only one hoop situated over a shack, likely the broom closet that held the Weasley brooms.

It was a very homely place. Nice, open, and carrying a rustic sorta feeling that Harry couldn't quite pick out. However, that wasn't the only thing Harry was looking at. Silently he was locating key defensive points, possible escape avenues, and sniper and ambush spots around the lot.

Disconcerting was the sheer number Harry picked out. While he wasn't worried about an attack, just the knowledge of how open they were left Harry uneasy, but only just.

"Ginny, where are we heading?"

"My secret place." Ginny said plainly. "This way, it's just a bit into the trees."

Nodding Harry followed her into one of the nearby forests. Entering under the roof of jade green leaves, Harry was rewarded for his journey with a murky pond and a lovely willow tree. The base of the said tree was hollowed out and large enough for two teenagers to just barely squeeze into. For an eleven and twelve year old pair, it would be quite spacious.

"This is my special spot. I used to come here whenever I was sad or wanted some space for myself." Ginny said with a twirl, her arms spread wide. She grinned at Harry as she welcomed him.

"It's nice." Harry said with a grin and he meant it. Unlike the burrow, this place was well sheltered, had plenty of cover, and was generally really nice. Pulling out his wand, Harry walked over to the pond he taped its surface.

"Kiyomeru."

A ring of blue light, like a single expanding ripple glowed and moved outward from the point of contact.

Ginny watched as Harry taped the water in several different places and each time repeated the spell. Eventually, there were multiple glowing rings of light expanding all over the pond and after a minute passed the light died down. The once murky water was now fresh and clean, cleansed of impurities and even safe enough to drink. What's more the sparkling water now shimmered and shone with a magical glow that reflected the light coming through the trees.

"That was amazing." Ginny murmured as she looked into the pond. It wasn't transparent and yet it was beautifully crisp and blue. "What kind of spell was that? I don't recognize it."

"Huh? Oh, right, it's an oriental spell based on a spell from Japan. A lot of how to cast it was missing so I kinda supplemented the missing parts with regular Japanese." Harry explained.

"Japanese Magic!?" Ginny explained in excitement. "When did you learn that!"

"I think it was around eight hundred years after you died." Harry answered after a slight pause to ponder.

"Eight!? What do you mean eight hundred!?"Ginny sputtered in disbelief.

Smiling Harry pointed at the tree. "Perhaps we should sit down first. I think we should both compare notes."

Calming down Ginny seemed to understand his intentions. "Oh, right." Sitting down first she looked up at Harry expectantly and settling down next to her, Harry braced himself against the old wood.

"So… should I start?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry answered after a quick consideration, "I think I should start first. However, before I do… Do you remember when and how you died? I know it's tasteless but-"

"No," Ginny interrupted. "I know. You need to know so you know where to start." Taking a deep breath Ginny nodded. "I do. We performed a peaceful demonstration in hopes of alleviating the unease magic aroused in muggles. I was shot… and was taken to a hospital where I died. Did the doctor… actually try to save me?"

Ginny asked the latter question, fearing an answer. "Yes." Harry replied and Ginny relaxed, thankful that she was just overthinking it. "The doctor did try. He didn't support us and distrusted us, but from what I read, he argued that his job was to save lives, regardless of who they were."

"I see. Wait, read?" Ginny asked, suddenly realizing Harry referred to the event as a third person recalling it. "You don't remember?"

"No, I don't. Aside from a few memories of you and Hermione, I don't recall anything from my first hundred years."

"Okay, how old are you?" Ginny asked.

"One thousand and twelve plus... something." Harry replied. Taking one look at Ginny, Harry added, "You don't look like you think I'm lying."

Curling her legs up to her chest she remained silent as she leaned into his side. Regret and lost written on her face. "After we fought about the love potions, we promised to never lie to each other. Even if you forgot, I believe you wouldn't lie to me as I did."

"Oh yeah…" Harry said almost in a daze, looking up into the trees as he recalled the event. "We did make up promising never to lie to each other."

"So, you remember that?" Ginny asked, to which Harry nodded.

"I can't remember anything before my twenties and everything from that point till my early hundreds I can only remember details revolving around you and Hermione. Not everything, but a good deal I think."

"Why Hermione? What about Ron?"

A chill gripped Ginny who shuddered as the point of contact with Harry turned frigid. At least she thought it did. She squeaked in surprise and just as suddenly the chill was gone. Looking up at Harry, his eyes seemed to glaze over as his breathing became shallow and meticulous.

Ginny realized something happened, something terrible. "What happened?"

Harry didn't answer. Just sitting there he looked to her like he was working up the courage or focus necessary to talk about it. She couldn't tell which it was, only that it left a horrible mark on him.

"War." Harry finally answered.

Ginny nodded, waiting for him to ready himself. She knew he'd answer, he just needed time.

"After you died, things just got worse. The shooters were caught and tried, but freed with paid bail. Money was exchanged for their release." Harry explained, going into greater detail so Ginny understood what bail was. "Some wizards didn't like that and one stupid act lead to another, suspicion turned to paranoia, and it only got worse. The wizarding world desperately tried to maintain the already broken statute of secrecy, while the natural governments practically demanded a list of every witch and wizard detailing their full names and locations."

Harry took a deep breath as he calmed his own anger. While explaining, in his mind the fate of Hermione and her parents was ringing up old anger and pain.

"Neither side would compromise, and matters escalated to the brink of war. Eventually the natural's demanded their terms be met or they would force the matter. Fearing the rebirth of the witch hunts of old, the ministries tried to figure out a way to avoid refusing without revealing anything. They succeed in a way. Since naturals didn't have a way of truly confirming the validity of the number given on the list, the ministries agreed. The list was made, with names of every family that could be verified by naturals."

Ginny looked horrified but also confused. "What exactly does that mean?"

"The Pureblood faction forced the agreement since their names couldn't be traced. However, Muggleborns, witches and wizards born to muggle parents, their names are recorded in hospital records and government offices. They agreed essentially to sacrifice every Muggleborn in order to secure the secrecy of every witch and wizard."

Ginny's look of horror turned to outrage. "What the bloody hell! I thought we worked out the corruption in the Ministry!"

"It wasn't corruption. Purebloods signed it too. It just didn't matter. Naturals would have an easier time targeting Muggleborns and would give others the freedom to avoid detection. Let a small purge occur to ensure the secrecy of the future born." Harry explained logically.

"That's absurd. It's completely barbaric. A bloody betrayal!" Ginny shouted.

"It wouldn't matter in the end." Harry said quietly.

Calming down in confusion Ginny asked, "Why?"

"Purebloods underestimated the naturals." Harry explained. "They used technology, a combination of face recognition, and observation cameras in order to locate and find any wizard anywhere."

Ginny eyes went wide… horrified. Then it hit her. "Hermione. What happened to Hermione? She was Minister, what happened to her."

"She avoided the witch hunt." Harry said. Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Only her."

Looking up Ginny's eyes cried out the only question that matters. Why?

"On the magical side, the lord of the house was given the choice of how to sign up on the list." Harry explained. "Any name… so long as at one point it was legal."

"No…"

Ginny didn't want to listen. Even as Harry listed it off.

"I found the document in an archive. Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Granger, Rose Granger, Hugo Granger."

"He wouldn't... Ron is a lot of things but he wouldn't."

"He did." Harry bit out.

"He wouldn't." Ginny repeated almost as a prayer.

"He did." Harry said again, his tone hardening by a few decibels.

"He wouldn't!" Ginny almost begged.

"HE DID!" Harry shouted, causing Ginny to jump next to him.

Harry had never yelled at her like that before. The last time was back when he was still in school. Even when she lied to him and revealed the truth of how they fell in love, he never yelled in such an unbending tone.

If that hadn't proven to her that he wasn't lying, the tears he was shedding did.

"I don't recall the details, but I remember talking to Hermione about it. The list was deemed unavoidable. Hermione knew that if her name was written, as Minister she would be safe. However her family wouldn't be. Ron betrayed her trust. In order to prevent the Weasley name from being on the list, he wrote down his married name. In the magical world, when you marry someone, you gain both the names of your house and spouse. Hermione didn't know that legally he was free to put down his and their children's names as Granger."

"When that list was finished, it was leaked and made public. Riots and 'Night Rides' started happening almost instantly. Anyone with connections to the people listed were at best accosted, and worst killed." Harry explained, going into a few gruesome examples that he knew of.

Ginny wasn't sure how to respond. Was she angry? No, she was furious but she was also sad, distraught, and outraged. How could people… no she lived through the second wizarding war. It was no different from Pureblood extremism. They just wanted to harm people who they viewed as different.

"Naturally, Hermione's parents were targeted. Ron sacrificed Hermione's parents in order to shelter and protect his own family and children."

Ginny just sat quietly in shock. "How could he…" she muttered out trying to fight back tears. "Did they."

"Yes, Hermione couldn't save them… I arrived afterwards." Harry confirmed.

Ginny sat there in disbelief even as Harry continued

"Those that were outraged, fought back. The fighting escalated to suppression, and then war. However, naturals had trouble fighting a target they couldn't find. They were united however. Wizards and Witches were split into two parties. The outraged, who fought openly, and the cowards who ran, trying to hide. An image was made that all wizards were violent and dangerous. The unforgivables were used and became known. The term magical, became synonyms with the nature of the unforgivables."

"By the time that happened, the Ministries were just puppet governments, devoid of power and control. Magicals only cared about protecting themselves or fighting. Eventually the Naturals acquired means to hunt down wizards. Worse, wands were seen as weapons and used as the identifier that the individual was a combatant. The killings got worse and those who were hiding started to fall victim as well."

"How did they find us?" Ginny asked.

"Satellites, Data-mining, GPS... Naturals are smart when you give them an impossible task. They looked for the discrepancies in maps, records and other records to narrow down who and were. It was a matter of finding the missing space and then they'd simply carpet bomb the region."

"Carpet-what?" Ginny asked.

"Carpet Bomb. They would identify a possible location and then send all expense vacations or summons to those in their records. Those recorded weren't on the list and so were non magical. Once they were evacuated, the military would use enough explosives to leave an entire block decimated to ensure the annihilation of any magicals present."

"Merlin…" Ginny whimpered.

"Mortars, Bombers, placed C4 charges, anything that could apply sustained high destructive fire, was used. While some areas in cities were bombed, this was rare as you know, magicals avoid muggle homes and residencies, usually."

Ginny nodded. "What happened to you and Hermione."

Nodding Harry stepped away from the images of hellfire in his mind. The sight of thirty corpses scattered between hills of burning concrete and building debris. The image of wood supports sticking out of the ashened soil like lopsided crucifixes, black, charred, and ominous. He stood on a cliff overlooking a valley with Hermione. They watched it burn for hours in silence, anguish and pain radiating in his heart. Everything they did to slow, and far too late. The dead, no longer capable of being saved. That they couldn't stop or save any of them.

"Hermione and I were one of the cowards…" Harry said with disdain. "At the time we were just trying to save lives and avoid war. To petition for a different way. We failed every time, however we were successful in making safe havens for magicals. We learned how they searched for us and came up with creative ways to hide ourselves. But like us there was another faction growing."

"A warring faction… right." Ginny guessed. Harry nodded.

"Ron joined that side. They went to fight off the bombing raids and military with wands in hand. Even as they lost people, their numbers slowly grew, and by the time Naturals were getting the hang of hunting us, the Lights Future had grown substantially. Once those who were running were beginning to be found, they started to fear dying. Rather than just die, they joined the Light. In just ten years… the war that had been in the Naturals favor had met a turning point. No longer were people willing to run. Instead of trying to hide, everyone was turning to fight… and we couldn't stop it. Where our results lead to many deaths, those who fought were making headway by slaughtering hundreds with magic."

Taking a breath Harry then added, "Hermione and I had lost hope and went into hiding ourselves. Finding solace in each other's pain and desires. We both lost the people we loved. We found peace in each other…"

Ginny remained quiet. She wanted to ask something but didn't know how to put it. Instead, she decided to ask a different question. "Were they successful?"

Harry shook his head, no. "They did." Harry said which confused Ginny. "Ron had become a prominent leader in the faction, a symbol of wizarding rights, power, and salvation. An icon that we could win. However a war between equally powerful groups only led to more casualties. The longer they fought, the more people died and the more people thought, just a little more. Just a little more and all their sacrifice will be justified and we'll win." Harry said aloud.

"Forty something years of bloody fighting. Hermione and I lived together in secret, sending letters and messages in hopes of persuading someone to presume peace. Even just a truce-"

"You fell in love with her." Ginny interrupted.

Harry fell silent, not moving, nor looking away and Ginny bent down to look at him. Harry sat there in silence for an eternity before finally said simply, "Yes."

"I knew it." Ginny whispered. "Did you marry?"

Harry looked at her and saw kind and gentle eyes staring back. Sincere eyes. Smiling Harry nodded honestly. "We didn't marry, but we might as well have. She performed a Celtic marriage and we had a witch who we saved to serve as a witness."

"So, it wasn't formal or recorded." Ginny suspected.

"No, but magic wise and in our hearts, we were married." Harry confirmed. "We were only married for about a month though."

"Only a month?"

Nodding Harry continued, "The Light, as they were being called learned of our attempts for peace. Some radicals found out where we were living and viewing us as traitors hunted us down. Hermione, myself, and that witch I mentioned, were bringing groceries home to our small community, and we were ambushed. We naturalized sixteen together. I dealt with ten, and Hermione got six. We were the only ones who knew how to fight there."

"Hermione took out six in an ambush? I don't remember being that good in a fight." Ginny replied.

"Her only issue was her hesitation and problem overthinking things. Forty years of practicing with me helped a lot." Harry explained grinning like he ate the canary. The frown that followed was expressed with a sombre tone however.

"It wasn't enough. She was struck from behind by a killing curse." Harry muttered, tears threatening to flow out. His voice trembled both in overwhelming sadness and rage.

"She died instantly, both of them did."

"I can't remember her name." Harry said, unnerving calm in his sadness. "But she carried Hermione back for me. I just couldn't."

"Wait, I thought you said they both died." Ginny said, more or less asking Harry to explain.

"Hermione was pregnant."

The potent pause was crushingly painful. Ginny's heart nearly stopped as the sheer pain of the memory seemed to ebb off of Harry. "Oh Merlin… Harry… I'm sorry."

Harry stayed quiet as he collected his feelings, as he braced for the worst part of this tale. "I couldn't go on afterwards." Harry explained. "While we buried Hermione, the army attacked us, our fight tipping them off to our location. Everyone was killed."

"And you survived." Ginny murmured.

"No," Harry said flatly. Ginny looked at him in confusion as he continued. "Everyone." Lifting his shirt Harry revealed the many scars of his past. It took him to navigate the map of injuries until he finally found the wound he was looking for. A small sun-like scar, about twelve centimeters in width. "This… was where the bullet entered me and destroyed my heart. I died instantly."

"What?" Ginny asked in disbelief. Before she could ask how he lived so long if he died, Harry answered her question first.

"I was cursed. Unlike the immortality from the philosopher's stone, or horcrux, my very being bound by a curse of immortality."

"A curse of immortality? Such a thing exists?" Ginny asked.

"It was triggered by a ritual of sorts. It requires the presence of two existences of parallel and opposite stances to fight and overcome the other. It's an ancient and pre-existing art that led to the formation of the Kodoku ritual. Rather, Kodoku is a substantially weakened and simplified version of it."

"What is Kodoku?"

Harry huffed but answered, "It's a curse ritual. Place a hundred poisonous insects in a closed jar and they will fight and eat each other. The one left standing is unleashed as an incurable poison, a curse, that will kill its target."

"After the Horcruxes, I'm not surprised such vial magic exists."

Harry looked surprised at Ginny's admission. "How do you know about Horcruxes?"

It was then Ginny's turn to look at him in surprise. "You told me…"

Harry wasn't expecting that. "I did?"

Ginny nodded. "You said Volde-"

Harry slapped his hand over her mouth. "Don't say his name." Harry growled out. Taken aback Ginny nodded as he slowly removed his hand. "Sorry, I don't know the details, but I've seen the reaction. I'm pretty sure that name was made Taboo via a rare Norwegian spell. I might be wrong, but it's better to be safe. I'll explain later, but for now just avoid that name."

"Well, You-Know-Who…" Ginny chuckled, "Sorry, you made me get used to it, it now feels unusual to not say it. You-Know-Who, according to you, made seven horcruxes to save his life. You never told me what they were but you hinted that they made him immortal."

"Well, my past self aside, technically that isn't wrong. Horcruxes don't stop you from dying, they pretty much prevent it from happening. In any case, because of my connection with You-Know-Who, I became immortal. Our battles… no, our strife actually was a ritual where the curse would manifest.

"What exactly is the curse."

"The Curse of Parallels." Harry said. "It's also called the Blessing of Contradictions. The ritual is complex and difficult to create the conditions for and was lost to time until I studied myself and found hints of it existing long before. First you need two identical entities, both separate and bound together to be in conflict. Both seeking the opposite of the other. Like in Kodoku, the last one standing gains that which they don't want. You-Know-Who wanted to live, as did I. However our definitions of living differed. His was defined as being incapable of death, god like in his being. I wanted to live, grow old, have a family, and die an old man..." Harry explained.

"So when I defeated You-Know-Who, the ritual was completed, and I was cursed with the Blessing of Contradictions. My reward for its completion was a body that could not be killed. Physical or Magical."

Ginny remained silent, placing a hand on him. She could feel the sweat permeating through his clothes. Harry was building up to his dark future and she knew it. Seeing no questions Harry carried on not sure when he would lose the courage he scrounged up to keep telling his tale.

"I died. But causality reversed itself. My wound healed, leaving a scar, and yet no injury could be found below it. My death was only a surface concern. From that point on I found it wasn't just bullets. The killing curse, thirst, hunger, time, nothing could kill me. If I collapsed of hunger, I would wake up as if I had just eaten a hearty meal. If drowning, the water would simply break down in my lungs. Magic ensured I lived. If shot, I would fall down and get right back up. With each death, the speed at which causality would shift became faster. Soon, getting shot didn't even leave wounds and I might as well have been shot with foul language for all the good bullets did."

"Magic was no better. Someone even tried to seal me away with magic. Placing me inside an inescapable dimensional prison of some kind. They succeeded and I simply reappeared at the location where I was readying myself to fight the one who sealed me." Harry explained. "I was once frozen in a magical block of Ice and my body just vanished and reappeared next to it. Causality just rewrote itself to ensure my existence."

"At some point, I have given up fighting. There was no need to fight to survive and I supposedly just wondered about looking for a place to die. At least that's what I got from the records. I had lost both you and Hermione. Our children went off to save others much like we did and I never saw them. Hermione's child died… our child died…"

Harry started to shiver with guilt as he felt tears fall. "I gave up Ginny. I wanted to die and couldn't. Just imagining it I know what I would have felt. Despite not remembering then I can still feel just a little of what it was like and look at me. I'm barely holding myself together." Harry broke out. His voice cracking even as he curled in on himself.

Ginny wrapped her small arms around him. Her soft cream like-coloured skin was warm to the touch and a welcome comfort. Harry sat in her arms as her presence reassured him that she was alive, that he was alive, that all of them were alive.

"Thank you Ginny." Harry said after several minutes of him resting against her chest had passed. Pulling him in closer Ginny simply gave him the comfort he needed and waited for the time he was ready to continue. So many things were eating at her but right now, Harry being here, in her arms, was most important.

"Are you okay?"

Harry looked up at her and shook his head. However, he smiled and leaning in gave Ginny a kiss, which surprised her but she readily returned. Pulling back Harry said, "I'll manage."

Leaning back up and against the tree again, the two returned to their original positions as Harry started up again. "Eventually, about fifty years later, my quest to die led me to a new method of death... Dementors." Harry whispered. Ginny shuddered and went ghostly pale. He didn't, she thought, there was no way Harry would willingly be kissed. If he did… just how broken and hurt was he to even consider that option. Harry had seen a kiss in progress, he told her about Sirius and their close encounter.

"I found a nest of Dementors, most likely the ones that the Ministry supposedly held captive back when they were a functioning organization. I walked in and didn't even resist."

"No." Ginny almost cried out. "They kissed you."

Harry remained silent. "No… it's worse." Harry said. "I kissed them."

"The curse reversed causality. My soul should have been sucked out. Normally it would have been. But the curse… Ginny, I kissed a Dementor."

"But your soul wasn't removed? right?" Ginny asked.

"You don't understand. Not a kiss between lips Ginny. A Dementors kiss, I kissed a Dementor. I sucked out its soul and ate it. The effects were reversed. The joy it ate was replaced by pain. And that pain was returned and exemplified within its soul. My joy was lost, my memories of happiness consumed. Instead the only things the Dementors couldn't or wouldn't touch were returned to me. Pain, fear, sadness, sorrow, grief, all of these were left in me. And it wasn't only mine, ever soul that that Dementor kissed, their pain, grief and sadness was forced into me, amplifying my own grief. I couldn't take it. The pain and sorrow without the memories of joy was too much. I tried to wipe my own memories, to erase all the pain, but the curse prevented that too. All the causes of my pain were forgotten, and like the scars from the bullets only the suffering remained. After that… all that was left of me… was my pain and sorrows, not even the knowledge of why existed to explain it all away. I was a two hundred year old wizard unable to die, without knowledge or feelings of love, happiness, or joy and the lone desire to die."

As Harry explained Ginny's color faded and she went horrible pale, imagining every vivid image and feeling his words elicited from her imagination.

Harry shuttered as the memory of what he became took over his thoughts. He no longer remembered that Ginny was there. Harry was now lost in the time in which he cared for nothing, lived as nothing, and sought death aimlessly. "I died that day. I don't have any real recollection of what happened when I was like that. Everything I'm about to say is based off of the records recorded by the Naturals." Harry specified. "Whatever the case I was dead inside, nothing but a husk of a wizard. A powerful, immortal, husk that only sought death." Harry explained. "I carried on, just existing, begging for death. I knew naturals hated magic, so surely they could kill me. And so I sought them out while wandering aimlessly. The first hundred years I studied magic seeking anything magic that could kill me, testing it on myself, and when it failed moving on to the next. I mastered nearly eighty nine hundred and three thousand four hundred and seventy seven spells of death. None could kill me. When Naturals couldn't kill me, I killed them and moved on to the next. When wizards appeared, I assimilated their knowledge in hopes of finding magic that could end me. I devoured souls and absorbed memories just as easily as I would eat a cherry and gaze upon a mountain. For four hundred years my life amounted to that of a wandering mindless husk, absorbing knowledge of those it encountered and killing those of no use only to forget and abandon that knowledge as soon as it was deemed useless. When the curse finally kicked in and restored my rational mind, the only magic I remembered was those that killed the most efficiently and allowed for easier pursuit of understanding how to die."

Taking a short breath Harry paused before he continued. "I was something about six hundred and the first sight I recognized wasn't the world, but the war that we fought to prevent. However the war changed. No longer was it a war of dominance between wizards and naturals, it was a war of survival and fear." Harry explained.

"Humanity was on the brink of extinction. While fighting each other, magic became unstable, the loss of wizarding life left the world broken and with the fall of the ministries, all the protections and laws that sheltered naturals from the magical world were gone. The chaos of the age of titans and monsters, an age that was slain in the middle era with the final tales of dragons returned with a merciless, uncaring vengeance. Worse, the war left the world in a magical nuclear winter."

"Wait." Ginny interrupted. "What do you mean magical nuclear winter? You already told me about what a nuclear winter is so skip that, but what do you mean magical?"

Nodding Harry explained. "Imagine the world after a volcanic eruption Ginny. The sky, a dark overcast nightmare, formed by ash and soot that would fall from the sky in swirling storms of decay. Now think of that sky as a result of both nuclear war, and the magical equivalent of spells equal to mankind's nuclear arsenal. That is what I mean. Magic oversaturated the world, the dead decomposed and became the ash that blocked out the sun, further worsening the nightmarish world. With each death the sky grows slightly darker, and worse due to the overabundance of curses that festered in the bodies of the dead, fall, and curse whatever it lands on. A rain of curse filled soot that blockers out the light that gives birth to life. That is a Magical Nuclear Winter Ginny."

Ginny fell silent as she tried to picture such a world. A barren world of nothing but destruction, were soot like snow, rained down curses that killed, perpetuating a cycle of death. "What happened next?"

"The war was ongoing. So I fought. Peace was no longer an option. We fought to survive and I tried to do what little I could while I sought for a way to die. I don't know why or how, but the memories of you and Hermione returned and while somewhat fogged and clouded gave me direction. Numb to the pain and sorrows of the world I sought to better the world after what I did."

Harry chuckled a bit as he found the irony of death seeking to help life. "During those four hundred years I became known as the Death Walker. And for two hundred years humanity feared and avoided me as best they could, even committing suicide at times." Harry said grimly.

"Not that I blame them. Reports spoke of me as a wandering zombie. A black figure cloaked in ragged and battered robes. Ash and soot clinging to them, the remains of all who encountered me." Harry describes looking up at the leaves above them. The gentle sway of green and light shining through acted as a much needed reminder, grounding him in the here and now, keeping him from sliding back into the past where he still smelled the soot and ashes of the dead.

"Most didn't report back after inounting me. The head of entire squads only realized what happened usually after I was done, from hearing patrols say they spotted me off in the distance, walking away." Harry explained. "Those that somehow survived said their survival was an act of divine intervention. That there should have been no way they survived. My infamy was born from these reports, and the fields of dead bodies I left behind. They even made a song."

"Walking, walking aimlessly, a corpse stripped bare. Caring not for who, or anybody there. He walks and dies and gets up everywhere. Death walks forth asking, 'Who are you to care. Kill me now and kill me fast, or I'll just walk and leave you past.'" Harry sang with an almost cruel nursery rhyme jingle.

They sat in silence until Harry started to chuckle morbidly.

"Sorry, I just remembered." Harry said.

"There was one report. A sniper detail witnessed one of my encounters. He only survived because he was almost two miles out and out of sight." Harry began before going into further details.

"There was a mage squad patrolling and engaged a platoon of rangers. His job was to give overwatch and supportive cover. This was before they knew how to combat squads of wizards. Fighting broke out instantly in the ruins the sniper was overlooking. The fighting was intense, muzzle flashes blinking like strobe lights from behind rubble and stone. Magic spells flying, warping the fabric of reality with inhuman feats… and then nothing. The fighting stopped. They suspected I was sleeping in the ruins and that the battle woke me up. His report said I looked like a haggard beggar, trapped in balck toilet paper streamers, all three robes that dangled on me waving in the dust, torn up completely like streamers. The wizards froze, the soldiers petrified by fear. He detailed the sudden violence sparked when I said something. He couldn't make it out through the scope so far away."

"Bullets and spells alike were directed at me. The magics casting spell after spell trying to kill me. He watched my corpse fly up, down, left and right. A ragdoll thrown into a laundry mat amidst the ruins. Hundreds of bullets shot at me, trying their best to put me down permanently. He saw me bleed, break, and lie down after the chaos, much like a completely dead corpse. And then it was my turn. Still moving like an inhuman monster, he watched as I stood up, and raised my hand. Through the scope he saw me hold something and one of his mates drop like a rock. I pointed at one, swung my hand up and another of his team jettisoned into the sky, four hundred feet high. His spotter watched the body plummet."

"The spell casters tried to flee. They couldn't apparate, likely due to a barrier I casted. One of them in mid flight, collapsed onto his knees a strange substance spewing from his orifices. It was later identified as concrete upon a closer inspection when I was gone. The others died in similar ways, no two deaths the same. The Sniper said he had never seen someone so intimate with death before. He was paralyzed in fear at how easy it was for me to pick them off one by one." Harry said with a pained smile.

He wasn't sure if he was proud of his accomplishment or disgusted. Both, Harry thought. As gruesome as it was, there was some measure of pride in achieving one's goal, no matter how twisted. As inhuman as it was to feel, ironically that pride was probably what little proof that some part of him was still human existed. It still left him feeling twisted inside, that a part of him found pride in his massacre.

Harry nonetheless continued to tell her of this one particular example. An example that was far less gruesome then others he could have picked. "One of the men blew up, his blood forcible flowing backwards, destroying the capillaries that couldn't withstand the pressure. Another had his bones ripped out of his body, tearing him apart. I jabbed another with my hand down his throat. He wrote, watching the man twitch and go dead still as I pulled out a small glowing sphere."

Harry shivered as he touched upon this moment. "To the best of my knowledge, I can only assume I literally ripped his soul from his body with my hand." Harry said with a grin. At this point Harry was trembling. From fear or excitement, Harry could only assume both.

"That's enough Harry…" Ginny whispered. "You don't have to say any more. Tell me about after that, when you came to be more of yourself."

Harry shuddered out a small laugh, weak and feeble. "I don't think I ever returned to normal Ginny." he said jokingly, trying to settle his own unease. Taking a few breaths Harry looked up and focused on the weight of Ginny beside him before continuing.

"The two sides, only a few hundred thousand in number, were still fighting. The naturals that still lived, survived on makeshift cities, built on aircraft carriers and other large ships that offered shelter and protection. Almost all wizards resided in the Himalayas, deep in the mountains behind a powerful barrier. A few small isolated pockets existed but they usually died or were never found."

"At the time the wizards were led by a bright lord, basically a dark lord but viewed as the most divine wizards alive." Harry stated. "Meanwhile the Naturals were led by an admiralty, a makeshift congress and martial law cabinet of soldiers. If I remember correctly it was based off of the States's, judicial, executive, and legislative branches of government with the judicial being citizen based."

"Who was this Bright Lord?" Ginny asked.

Harry stilled for a moment before answering. "Albus Dumbledore."

"What! But how?" Ginny asked. "Dumbledore died in my fifth year. Killed by Snape."

Harry didn't hear her statement as he recalled his own confusion on the subject. "I don't know. Records had him stated as dead, yet after about five hundred years he came back to life. I don't know how or what, but it was accepted that someone used magic to bring him back."

"Is that possible?" Ginny asked half wanting Harry not to answer.

"Yes, though there are serious consequences. Regardless that man is not the Albus we know. That… thing cared not for human life. Naturals were cruelly slaughtered and experimented on in pursuit of saving the wizarding world."

"What did you do then? If both sides weren't going to listen… what did you do?" Ginny asked. Her body was starting to lose feeling having sat for so long, and yet she didn't want to move from her spot against his shoulder. She had long wanted to sit like this with him one last time.

"I helped them both." Harry answered. "For the naturals, I taught them how to fight wizards. I snuck into their military and helped train and educate their young in anti-magic tactics. How to use their teamwork, numbers, and equipment to fend off the unpredictability of wizards. Providing them with means of evasion or forcing them to retreat. Afterwards I joined the magical side and taught them how to avoid naturals, how to survive in the harsh landscape and avoid detection without giving themselves away."

"Dangerous landscape… you mean the soot, right?"

Harry shook his head. "No, without wizards to manage them, a boom in magical creatures grew out of hand, overwhelming the world's ecosystem. Wizards live under a barrier fending off dangerous beasts, naturals lived in fear of soot storms and typhoons on the open seas, and the land was dominated by magical beasts and other unearthly monsters."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "Sorry for that. I just wanted to make sure I understood what you meant."

"It's fine." Harry added. "After a while I gained the trust of both sides, while unfortunately becoming mortal enemies with Dumbledore. As a Dark Lord of death, the Bright Lords army wouldn't stand for my existence. Naturals while hating magic, blaming it for the end of the world, were still open to surviving and accepting my help in time. For the next few decades I spent it mostly helping and acquired a hobby of restoring lost magics and cultures during my travels. A lot of knowledge and culture was lost in the war, and my four hundred year killing spree didn't help it either."

"I eventually stumbled upon a method of finally ending my life. The Grand Order Ritual. A ritual that utilized and absorbed an almost godly level of magic to rewrite existence. I spent a lot of time learning about my curse. The curse used both time, space and magic to keep me alive. Think of Time and Space as parallel lines, and my magic as a line horizontal to both. Sliding the horizontal line representing magic, represents me moving forward or backward in time in some space. I exist as points where these three lines cross. If my physical self was damaged, then the point connecting them would simply move back to a spot where it wasn't damaged, at a spot where a point existed. This is the same with time as well. If I am removed from time and space, magic, which cannot run parallel to time and space, would simply remove that point of time and space from existing and I would reappear somewhere near that erased point of my timeline. In order to kill me, Time, Space, and Magic couldn't exist. The Grand Order Ritual worked because the concept amounted to altering time and space by using magic to isolate time and space." Harry explained in length.

Most of what he said went right over Ginny's head but she nodded knowing that at the root of it, Harry had found something that could possibly affect his cursed immortality. Seeing her confusion Harry added. "Imagine the ritual as another line, that acts like a shovel. If cast properly it would cleanse the world, pushing my magical line left, while collecting all of my time and space into an isolated pocket. Once completed all my time and space would exist in a world of only my magic, where time and space only exist as me. Alter the spell to gather an enormous amount of magic to compress into that isolated space upon its forming and my body would be destroyed within it. No body, no change in time, In a space where I am the universe, nothing would exist, nothing would change… pure null and with everything magic being me… there would be no line to move… only a dot… a point of existence. Time and space a circle filled in by magic. Nothing…" Harry finished.

"I spent years perfecting and preparing the spell… and when I finally cast it… the microscopic chance of failing happened and I the curse reset me back to now. However it did so before I was cursed, and before everyone died… and so here I am… with you." Harry said turning to Ginny for the first time in a while. "And this time… I have no desire to die or watch you die again. This time, it won't be 'till death do us part'."

Ginny smiled and leaned into him more, her head nestled on his shoulder. "I'll hold you to that Mr. Potter. So, do you know what caused it to fail? The spell I mean? Or for that matter, how was I able to return? I mean, I was dead for a long time… how did I come back. Did anyone else?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "So far, it's only you. No one else has shown signs that they are any different, not that I'd be able to tell aside from using legilimency though."

Grinning teasingly up at him, Ginny looked just like her twin brothers as she stared at him. "I guess I should tell you my side then." she said with an almost evil cackle.

She told him about how they first met, almost a thousand years ago. How Harry saved her from the chamber of secrets, how Sirius Black, his godfather, was saved by him during his third year. She told him about how Ron's rat was the real culprit behind his parents death.

It was at this point Harry interrupted to ask why, if she knew this, she hadn't done anything to her brothers 'pet'. Her reply, she wasn't sure what the effect of doing so would be at the time. At least until Harry's letters that was. At this point she was waiting to figure out best to reveal the vial rodent to the world, first by waiting for her wand, and then acquiring the skills necessary to trap him without 'it' getting away.

Skills Harry realized he was close to acquiring. With a little bit of time, Harry was sure he could catch the rat without worry of something going wrong.

She told him about the Tri-Wizard Cup, the trials, the drama, and the twist that turned their world upside down. She spoke of his nightmares, and how she grew impatient with him and tried to gain his affections both by stepping away, trying out other boys, and by trying to make him jealous. She then told him about Sirius and how he died. About how crushed Harry felt and looked the following year. As Ginny told him about Sirius, Harry now understood why he had, until now, felt such a strong warm feeling from the name, and why it had sparked interest and confusion when Andromeda had brought it up. Somehow despite losing his memory, he recalled the importance Sirius had on his life. The question however was how? Harry knew his memories didn't exist, Sirius Black wasn't within them. Harry had tested that out thoroughly while practicing occlumency. So now the question was, from where did this non-existent memory reside if not in his mind.

Rapping up the tale, Ginny told him about how they got together, how she went to her mother for help in gaining Harry's affect and attention. How Molly told her that sometimes you needed a push and gave her the love potion she used to get her father's attention. How she slipped it into Harry's food and how they eventually teamed up. How in his depression, Harry stopped eating as much and grew resistant to the potion. How he loved her despite the lack of the potions effects. About how the guilt ate at her within, about how she hid that guilt for so long. How Harry left her, loving her too much, fearing her suffering or worse dying if she stayed with him. She told him everything, of how the wizarding world almost fell, and how Harry returned and defeated the revived dark lord at the battle of Hogwarts.

As she told the tale, Harry was astounded at how green he was back then. How could he have been so stupidly asinine in his youth to only use disarming and stinging charms? It was like his past self wanted to be killed or something. Thought based on the story that clearly wasn't the case, desire wise.

When Ginny was done telling their life's story up till the point of her death, the two sat in silence and didn't speak for a while. Harry just rested after telling his own story while digesting Ginny's in his mind.

Occasionally she would ask for a detail or explanation to his tale, for which he would answer as honestly and truthfully as he could. Harry likewise chewed on the questions that lingered in his own mind. Like how could he have killed the basilisk and how was it Ginny's memories and self came back with him when the ritual isolated him from existence upon its casting.

However despite these moments, overall they simply basked in the company of each other.

Eventually Ginny stiffened which drew Harry's attention. After a good hour of just resting against him, Harry wondered if she was getting cold. The sun was still up but it was setting and they were also in a heavy shaded area too.

"Cold?" Harry asked, glancing down at her. Her head shook against his shoulder, brushing her hair against his neck.

"No, just… afraid I guess." Ginny admitted. "You're here, I'm alive... I half expect all this to be a wonderful dream, and that terrifies me. I can't go back to living without you. I mean I could, but all I would be able to think about, is how I no longer have you with me. Fred is alive, Sirius is alive… my family is back together, and I should be happy… content. Yet, all I can think about is how horrible it would be to wake up and not find you with me."

Harry wormed his arm out from under her and nestled it around her, gripping her shoulder, pulling her in tight. The pressure felt reassuring. There was an overwhelming comfort that in all her life only Harry could give. Her mother loved her, but at times it was smothering. Similarly her father loved her, but so often he devoted too much to the whole of his family. Her brothers loved her, but there was only so much that a sibling could give. Only Harry had ever understood her, he wanted independence and at the same time knew just when she needed to lean on him, to rest upon his strength. It also wasn't one way either, she knew she meant the same to him, reassuring him when he was in doubt, giving him courage to charge ahead when he was uncertain.

"You're right. This is a dream…" Harry softly spoke aloud. He could feel Ginny cringe under his hand but he firmly gripped her and held her tight. "You're alive. I'm alive. After one thousand years, it still feels like a dream. Real or not, I know that this moment is real. Our feelings, our hopes… they're not fake."

Harry shifted about and reaching over Harry shifted Ginny's head to his chest. Clutching her tight, he held her as he looked down at her. Taken aback by the sudden action Ginny waited to see what he was up to, and then she heard it.

That reassuring rhythmic thump. The drum beat of life, and metronome of living.

"You can hear it and I can feel it." Harry said. "I know I'm alive. I lived through a nightmare that made hell look like paradise Ginny. So right now, for me, everything is a dream. You're alive and beside me. Hermione's alive. We're no longer at War. We can change everything or do nothing at all. We can now choose what we want and not fall victim to fate. For the first time, we have time. Time to prepare, time to live, time to enjoy our lives or fall victims to a hell of our own making. This time, I plan to live my life for each of you. No one else mattered to me, and right now, only the people I love matter."

Loosening his grip, Harry let Ginny reposition herself, allowing her to stare into his sincere eyes. "For the first time in eight-hundred years I want to live. I doubt I'm anything like the Harry you remember. I'm certainly not as green as I was back then. They called me a Dark Lord for good reason, but even so, will you live with me Ginny?"

Ginny grinned and leaned forward planting a kiss on his lips, pulling him into it. Wrapping their arms around, they teetered on the edge of passion as they embraced each other. Harry could feel the warmth of her body, the pulse of her heart, and most importantly the softness of her lips as she kissed him and he her.

With a silent gasp, they both separated and gazed at each other. Harry, in waiting and Ginny in lost desire. Coming to, Ginny finally answered. "Always… Whatever happens. It might be kinda fun, having a second attempt at school. I didn't really get to have a good first year, what with everything that happened."

"That's right, you mentioned you were possessed by a… book?" Harry asked.

"Tom Riddle's Diary." Ginny corrected. "It forced me to open the chamber of secrets and release the Basilisk inside it to kill students who weren't purebloods. I was hoping Lucius Malfoy would give me the book at Diagon Alley like last time, but even though he took my books he didn't place it in my cauldron with them."

"Do you think he still has the Diary? Or did he just not give it to you?" Harry asked. "I've fought Basilisks before, but right now I'm in no shape ready or prepared to survive a fight with one."

Ginny giggled as she shoved him reassuringly. "You'll do it. You saved me last time and back then you where… green did you put it? Not really sure how that works. I mean you were in Gryffindor back then."

Harry chuckled. "Green as in skill, based on what you said, I was an immature, uneducated, inexperienced amateur. That kinda green, it's a natural saying. By the way I still don't see how the hell I could have killed the chamber's Basilisk. What did I do, charge the damn thing with my wand and leave without confirming the kill?"

Ginny laughed at the image of a little Harry waving his wand while running at the snake. "I hope not. I was kind of unconscious and dying at the time… but you were bleeding out and you had the sword of Gryffindor."

"Okay, now you're just making fun of me. How the hell did I have to Sword of Gryffindor?"

Ginny grinned, "You pulled it out of a hat."

Harry facepalmed while Ginny laughed hysterically. Harry tried to speak over her laughter with little success as he shouted at her, "Now I know you are making fun of me."

Between her fits of laughter she got out, "I'm not, I'm not. You really did pull it out of a hat. I mean it was the sorting hat so I guess you summoned it from the hat or something."

Harry blinked at this suggestion. Stilling Harry pondered that. Thinking back to his sorting, Harry pulled a sword out of that hat. At the time, he didn't think it was the real deal and even if it was, holding onto it and taking it with him would only get it taken from him. The likelihood of any of the Professors letting him keep it would have been slim so he simply put it back trying not to make a scene.

Yet according to Ginny, during the fight he somehow got the sword from the hat. At first Harry just assumed the hat was spatially expanded like his trunk. However there was another possibility. Harry remembered what the Hat said to him. 'Reach deep within me and claim what is rightfully yours.'

"Harry?"

Unaware of Ginny's voice Harry's mind raced. During the sorting the way the hat said it made him think the sword was stored in the hat… but-

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, becoming slightly worried at Harry's distant look. Raising his hand,Ginny watched confused as he seemed to completely have forgotten her.

The hat told him it was his, his inheritance. If... the hat was a vessel to conceal the swords location then making it an expanded space would be counter intuitive. Instead if it was a magical point from which the sword resided when not in use… then it would reside there until summoned or till it was drawn from the hat.

"If that's the case…" Harry muttered his eyes focused past Ginny and in front of his extended hand.

'Harry what are you-"

'Come!' Harry thought. Shimmering into existence Ginny watched as a silver shimmer flashed and sparkled into existence before Harry. The light glimmered in a long line, slowly giving form and opaque. When the light took form, there in Harry's grip, was the Sword of Gryffindor.

Ginny just looked stunned as Harry raised it upright, staring at the engraved name upon the blade. "It worked."

Ginny's sudden punch to his shoulder elicited pain and a flinch from him. Turning to her he saw her glaring at him in annoyance and suppressed amazement. "How in Merlin's beard did you do that."

"I just summoned it." Harry said plainly. Looking back at the sword he gazed at its engravings. "The hat told me I inherited it… I just assumed at the time the hat was some kind of expanded storage space to house it. But what you said got me wondering. Having the hat be a sheath for the sword would be pretty inefficient on a battlefield. Supposedly Godric used the sword to fight, and hid it so it wouldn't be stolen. If that was the case, I just thought that perhaps he used advance summoning magic to call the sword and that anyone who inherits it would be able to summon it."

"What like a blood magic link?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry then the sword.

"Maybe… According to Slytherin's Journals, Godric wasn't the type skilled enough to do Blood magic nor a personal fan of it. That was Salazar field of expertise amongst the four. I'm thinking more along the lines of a combination of relocation charms, triggered by a protean thought enchantment."

"That's some pretty advanced stuff."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "But it wouldn't be impossible. Both Rowena and the Goblin craftsmen could pull it off."

"Oh yeah… wasn't the sword important to the goblins."

Harry froze as he thought about that. Like a compressed spring, Harry shot forward, knocking Ginny off him as he shouted in sudden realization.

"Shit! I completely forgot about that. The first goblin rebellions were sparked because the goblins wanted this sword back after they gave it to Godrick Gryffindor."

Ginny for her part started laughing hysterically.

"Ginny this is serious! I've been dealing with the Goblins going on about how trust is a currency more valuable than gold. God damn it. How am I gonna do this? Giving up the swords is a bad idea. Not only is it important to wizards, you just told me I might have to face a damn Basilisk this year. Plus now that I know it's very likely the real thing… I want to study it first."

"I'm sorry Harry." Ginny relented. "Why don't you study it for now. It's not like the Goblins know you have it nor do they have to know. Keep it for now so you have it, and then you can study it all you want."

Pulling himself out of his sudden panic attack, Harry looked at Ginny like she was an apparition of his imagination.

...

"Oh… yeah I guess I can do that." Harry replied stupidly.

Ginny snickered and covered her grin as she laughed internally at him. Pouting slightly, Harry frowned. "Not funny."

"Yes it is." Ginny replied between her snickering.

Sitting back, Harry carefully placed it to his side.

"Now we just need to figure out how to hide it from my mum." Ginny said returning to her spot on Harry's arm.

"That's easy." Harry said with a grin as he raised his free left hand to show off the inside of his robes. "It took some effort but I sewed runes into my robe to function like a passageway. It's like a portal to my trunk. Anything that is smaller than the surface area of my robes can be warped into my trunk… I just need to go to my trunk later and retrieve whatever I put into it. Did it with a cabinet a few days ago. You should have seen the mess that was made when I stuffed it in."

"Cabinet?"

"Right. I bought a cabinet that, unless I'm mistaken, might be a genuine vanishing cabinet. They're really rare and each one is hand designed with a partner. Unlike my robe which can't transport living objects, a vanishing cabinet can transport the owner to its other pair. Apparently a man named houdini had a pair which he used in his shows."

"Wait, you got the vanishing cabinet from the store in Knockturn Alley?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it's at my apartment where I was hiding this summer. I bought it because it was suspiciously similar in design to a cabinet at Hogwarts and thought that maybe they were a genuine pair."

"They are!" Ginny confirmed excitedly. "Malfoy used the cabinet in our sixth year to lead a raid on Hogwarts. If you have it, that means he can't use it when the time comes."

Harry's smile grew. "That's not all it means." He said almost giddily. "A real vanishing cabinet is rare, a pair is almost never found. If they're damaged it's just a box that kills people. If they're both in working order. Then I can use the one at Hogwarts to travel to my apartment during the semester."

Ginny looked at him curiously. "Why would being able to access your apartment matter?"

Harry laughed, "Aside from the peace and quiet, away from the school and the privacy it provides, you mean?" Harry asked rhetorically in a sarcastic tone. "Well, it also makes it easier to work on other projects. For as nice as it is, my trunk tends to get full quickly despite expanding its size twice. For example, one of my projects is to replicate an old artifact I used frequently back during the war when I was aiding the naturals."

"Wait, an artifact?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "Trigger Sadness. It was a mass production replica of an old artifact called Trigger Happy. Both the original and replica are revolvers that, when shot, cause the target to self-destruct. Trigger Happy only affected people who made contracts with demons. It was an Anti contractor weapon. I found it on a hostile enemy who used it on me. Didn't work, but not important. I made a copy of it, using my own magic to simulate a similar effect on wizards. I made it so pulling the trigger while pouring magic into the chamber would shoot a portion of one's soul into their target. If the user focused enough their soul would rampage inside them and cause their magic to self-destruct. Unfortunately it was easy to make but required too much focus to be of use. One muggle soldier called it a shame and that it was kinda sad I put so much effort into it. He mocked it, calling it Trigger Sadness and that name kind of stuck in the army."

Ginny remained quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Are you going to make weapons like that?"

Harry looked at her, and at first expected her to be looking at him disappointingly. Instead she was seeking an honest answer. Harry couldn't tell what she was feeling or what she was thinking, only that she wanted to know.

"Maybe… yes." Harry admitted. "There are many magical artifacts that are amazing and deserve respect. Even the ones made to kill. However I don't think anyone makes a weapon wanting to kill someone. I think they do so to save lives and make people less willing to fight."

Ginny scoffed. "Try telling that to wizards. We still do stuff like honor dueling with bloody fucking magic. That worse than muggle fire arms."

"Firearms, Ginny."

"Oh," Ginny blushed. "Right, firearms." Coughing Ginny changed the subject.

"So, I take it the cabinet would make it easier to make and acquire muggle artifacts?"

"Yeah." Harry said.

Ginny grinned lustfully. "Then I guess you can go and buy me that Pink Princess you bought me before."

Harry sputtered as Ginny laughed happily. Turning so quickly he risked snapping his neck, Harry looked at Ginny, "I am not buying you a vibrator!"

"Oh come on." Ginny complained in irritation. "You have no idea how fun that was. My dad tried to figure out what it was for almost a month. Not to mention it was fun to play with while I was away on Quidditch matches. Oh I know, maybe if I ask really nicely you'll make a vibrating broom for me." Ginny said teasingly. "Not that it needs much more to vibrate."

Slightly pink Harry gave in and laughed. "Fine. Maybe if you're good, you'll find a princess in your Christmas stocking." Harry teased back.

Jumping up Ginny started cheering like a little girl, jumping up and down waving her arms out with excitement. Harry joined her laughter, missing the fun and joyful side that Ginny brought with her.

Later, he knew they'd have to go over plans for that year, but for now, Harry was content to just enjoy good company. No matter how much of a closet pervert they were.

For the first time that summer, Albus was finally able to relax in contentment. Word had reached him, that Harry was finally spotted in Diagon Alley. At first he was reading to leave his meeting with the ministry, but then he learned that Harry was with the Weasley's.

While confused as to how he ended up with them, Albus knew that that was fine. The Weasley's were a good family and would never harm Harry. Similarly they didn't acknowledge the Pureblood costumes of Pureblood wizards. That suited Albus's goals just fine. Not only would he be safe with the Weasley's for the few remaining days till the start of the school year, he wouldn't be able to leave freely to wander about. Molly's dotting would ensure that.

He had to be careful. As Harry pointed at last Christmas, the boy wasn't ignorant or stupid. He was very aware about him and very suspicious. If he left to check on him or appeared too controlling, then his plans could be jeopardized. After all, for now, only Harry had the means to potentially unravel his plans, and likewise he needed Harry to follow his destiny to end Tom once and for all and lead the magical world into a new golden age.

The first year, despite some hiccups, Harry proved he wasn't like Tom. While in Slytherin he wasn't as popular or well liked and kept to himself mostly. He made friends and cherished them. And when they were in trouble, Harry lept into action although not in the manner he would have desired or expected. Now Albus had to guide him, to teach Harry the price and dangers of his fame and show him what basking in it would look like. Thankfully Gilderoy Lockheart would prove invaluable in discouraging Harry from enjoying, seeking, or misusing his fame. Something Gilderoy took much joy in doing.

For now he was content. Content in the knowledge that Harry was safe and would be returning to Hogwarts were he would remain safe and under his protections. Albus would go about his day, relaxed knowing and would go about planning on how to tame Gilderoy upon his arrival.

But first he would have to figure out how he would go about redirecting the attention of both Moody and Madam Bones away from Harry.

Moody would be easy. Not a minute later he already knew to talk with Moody without stepping on his paranoia. Their friendship alone would be enough to convince him away from Harry. Manipulation wouldn't even need to be a thought.

Stepping into Ms. Bone's office, Albus knew that dealing with her would be simple but also risky. She alone could sway Moody towards confirming Harry's safety and look for answers. Answers that could stir Harry into asking questions he didn't want asked.

With his whimsical smile Albus went into the meeting, feeling lighter then he had been in months.

* * *

I'm sure we missed a bunch of errors since I caught a few while posting this, but all the same I hope you lot enjoyed this latest chapter. A bit of personal troubles has sprung up so I may be a bit slow on future updates. Hopefully its just a false alarm but I'm putting it out there so no one thinks I've disappeared or anything.


	29. Chapter 29 :: Two begets Three

Short, transitional piece. Will be trying to get some time to work in new chapters but can't promise anything. Apparently my uncle died this morning too. Didn't even know I had an uncle. Thought they were all dead already so still possessing that news bit. But enough about me. On to the chapter.

* * *

Book II :: Chapter 9 :: Two begets Three

* * *

Harry sat cheerfully as he watched the chaos of the Weasley's unfold before him. Harry thought he'd seen it all when they practically ran from the bookstore after Arthur and Lucius got into a fist fight. They even had to go back to Diagon Alley to get their shopping done after that fiasco. Arthur even appeared in the paper that morning. Molly, for all her flaws, really was a kind, caring mother.

She apologized profusely for bringing him with them, even though they basically dragged him with them after he accepted Ginny's invitation. Though her apology was kinda pointless. He still needed to purchase his school books since he avoided the signing that day, and he did choose to willingly go with them back to the Burrow.

None the less, she appreciated his words back then and Harry was content knowing his words brought some relief to the family knowing their return trip wasn't a nuisance to their guest. Harry even secretly filled up their Floo powder jar without them knowing. He didn't need to but he figured that they'd appreciate the fact they wouldn't need to buy more Floo powder.

The following trip was chaotic, a bit of a rush, but nothing like this. Fred and George were going around causing trouble wherever they could get away with it, mainly targeting Percy who kept finding that he was missing one more thinking that he could have sworn he packed.

Ron was practically streaking through the house, having slept in and ignored the nine wake-up calls he was given. Even going back to sleep three times. Arthur, having made public display the week prior, left early for work the week, barely around at all much to the disappointment of Harry. Mr. Weasley was incredibly fun to have around, energetic and lively, always eager to listen and ask Harry about objects muggles used on a daily basis.

Ginny was waiting contently with him on the couch, her back resting on his arm with her legs propped up on the armrest of the couch. Harry had made the mistake of telling her about Salazar's Diary, and because of her history with his pet monster, wanted to know more about the man who ruined her first year. Almost instantly she had become hooked and like him, heavily interested in his story. At first she didn't believe it, but there it was written as plain as day.

For the days leading up to the train ride back to Hogwarts, she had devoted almost all her free time to reading his Diary. While Harry was kinda jealous of the attention the book was getting in contrast to him, Harry simply let it slide and settled for the touch of her back. While not optimal, it was a fair reminder that the future was bright.

Like him she too was fully packed and ready to go. However unlike Harry she actually packed. Harry's trunk was pretty much a mobile home, so he never really unpacked anything.

"Ginny! Put your feet down. The couch isn't a bed! Harry dear, do you have everything ready?" Molly called out.

"Yes ma'am. Um, you might want to help your youngest son." Harry suggested after answering.

Turning around Molly screamed. "For goodness sake, Ronald Weasley, put on your trousers. Good lord your in front of Ginny!"

Ginny at that point snicker as she found the hypocrisy of that statement funny. Whispering up to Harry she added, "And lets forget the fact I married my second cousin." Ginny said teasingly.

Harry shifted to look at her. "We are?" As far as he knew they weren't second cousins.

"Not us. Mum and Dad." Ginny whispered. "It took some looking into but I stumbled on it when I was at my aunt's house. My dad's Great-grandmother and my mom's Great Grandfather were married. We're only Weasley's because of my father Grandparents. I don't even think they know it."

"How? Don't wizards record that stuff, like constantly?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Purebloods do but we don't… actually we do just not really. We focus on Weasley pride a lot so, we tend to ignore the families that don't have the name. Apparently on my dad's side, my Great-Grandma married my Great-Grandpa through a line continuation contract."

"But isn't your dad the official head of the Weasley family?" Harry asked.

"Officially he is, but that's the ministry's doing. Our family is numerous but not famous, except for perhaps our numbers and red hair. We don't really keep track of who's the family lord since we don't really care. If they have a lot of children and red hair, their the one considered to be the family lord." Ginny explained.

Harry pondered that silently. It really did go against everything he read about pureblood lines and nobility. Even genealogy wise, there was something unnerving hidden in what Ginny said.

"Ginny, Harry. We're almost ready!" Molly shouted informing them that they were about to leave.

"Common." Ginny said getting up. "If we hurry we can get the front seats."

Getting up Harry brought his trunk and placing Ginny's atop his dragged it out of the house. While at first glance, it was a show of strength, Harry was stealthily levitating it just millimeters off the ground. Outside, Harry looked up to see a clear blue sky, a gentle breeze, and a powder blue Ford Anglia.

Knowing there was no way, the whole family plus him could fit in that small automobile, Harry knew it had to have expansion charms inside it. Opening the trunk, sure enough Harry was greeted with an overly spacious interior.

"Your dad did place charms to misdirect attention away from the car right?" Harry asked. The image of several onlookers watching the family pulling their trunks out of the trunk as if it was Mary Poppins luggage."

"I'm pretty sure he did… I mean he is in charge of the misuse of muggle artifacts office. He also technically has ministry approval to modify it since he did so legally, so I don't see how it doesn't."

Harry was tempted to palace some wards of his own, but not knowing the complete array of enchantments would likely cause all of them to fail or at best do nothing at all. Deciding to leave it be and ignore his unease as best he could. Harry lifted their trunks into the Ford, this time with nothing but raw physical muscle.

Ginny watched and licked her lip subtly as his muscles showed through his clothes. Harry had spent all of his Hogwarts year building up his body. His summer was no exception. Between training with Tonks, fleeing from his housemates, Quidditch practices, and self training, Harry's form was quickly starting to fill out. Ginny couldn't help but imagine what he would look like in ten years. A small part of her was eager to jump him right here and now and little held that desire back.

She had no reason to fear Harry would be a bad father, she knew just how much love he would have for her and their children. She wasn't even afraid of her future children either. Harry told her how each of them led a fulfilling life even as the world fell apart around them.

In a way, she kinda looked forward to new kids. She had already raised four great children, even if they weren't the same, she would be happy either way.

She also didn't have to worry about finances either. Harry was already loaded, and hardly bought anything last time. This time around, from what Harry hinted at, he was preparing quite a war chest for the future and surely made more than enough to support them should they marry again.

She was pretty sure they would, but having married him once already, it kinda felt like a moot point.

Harry however, lifted the luggage lost in thought. He was thinking over Ginny's revealing of her Parents blood relation. He had read up quite thoroughly on the viewed importance of blood in the wizarding world but had yet to find proof backing it up. According to everything he had seen so far, magicals born with muggles were infinitely stronger magic wise. No better example existed then Draco when compared to his Father, a man for all his faults was worthy of taking the post of You-Know-Who's right hand man and second in command.

There was something wrong about it. It preached about it as an undoubtable truth, and yet all the evidence over the last hundred to two hundred years proved otherwise. Harry wanted to know why. Was it purely a self confidence thing? Pride? False Noble Pride? Magical Pride? But most of all, why was there so little information on it all. Despite his best efforts Harry could only find information of Pureblood ideology rising up roughly two hundred years ago, four hundred if he included the one outlier document he read in the Tonks household.

It got him asking all sorts of questions. Was magic genetic? Was it literally bound by blood? What determined the potential of a newborn wizard. Was it the mother, or the location they were raised? From where did magical potential arise and was there a connection to the contradictory nonsense that split the magical world in two?

"Earth to Harry!"

Harry jumped as he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Fred, George, and Ginny all chuckling.

"Look who's decided to join us." Fred teased.

"Look who put away all our luggage without even looking." George added with his own chuckle.

Pushing her brothers aside Ginny added her own bit. "That's enough you two, leave him alone. Come on Harry, enough daydreaming. We're already late and we need to go."

Looking around Harry noticed the rest of the family was already getting into the car, all their luggage taken care of by Harry while he was deep in thought. "Right, sorry." Harry muttered.

"Worry late dear." Molly said with a smile. "Hurry up and sit up front dear. Ginny you go in after him. Fred, George, you remembered your brooms this time? Good. go and sit in the back with Ron and Percy. And don't misbehave or I swear I'll inform Professor McGonagall that you're forbidden from flying for the year."

"Kay mum." Ginny replied jumping in, Harry following after her.

"Hey Harry." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny." Harry muttered so only she could hear him. His tone was as solid as stone and unwavering. "Later…" he turned to glance at her. "Tell me more about your family bloodline."

Ginny shivered both in excitement and a tinge of unease. Harry's eyes… they stared right into her. "There's something I want to figure out." He said, a cold undertone of seriousness biting into her.

"Y-yeah." Ginny stammered out. This side of Harry was new to her… it scared her, and yet... as she shifted in her seat she felt her heart pumping. This side excited her. Before Harry was always timid and more of a pacifist, hesitant to fight and push forward at times. Always cautious. This was a side she liked. A new Harry Potter, untethered by doubt or hesitation. Like a snake hunting its prey, his eyes seemed to lock down upon his goal, staring it down as he thirsted to bite down into it.

It unnerved her, but it excited her as well.

The drive to Kings Cross was loud and obnoxious. The twins fooling around subtly, Percy trying to maintain order, Ron complaining about how cramped it was, and Ginny frustrated at all the noise they were making. Molly was trying her best but could only do so while driving. Worse still was her driving. Unlike Author who learned how to drive it, Molly was not well versed in its use. With her wand in hand, Ginny was subtly helping her drive, in hopes that she could avert a head on collision that seemed inevitable.

All the while Harry remained lost in his thoughts. He'd been down this road before, each time left at a dead end, but this time Harry was sure there was something missing. For the last week Harry had experimented with the Sword of Gryffindor and even placed it on the Runeforge to great success. Breaking it down was fun and easy. Rather than an actuarial challenge or work it felt more like a pastime.

In contrast his thirst to know why Pureblood philosophy existed ate at him like a back parasite. It was only a hunch but Harry felt it was all related somehow. Family lineages, nobility, blood, MUK, the decline of magic, squibs, incest, magic, gender... Harry was sure they were all related. He just didn't know how or if he was ultimately just grasping at straws.

Upon reaching Kingscross the whole family rushed out of the car, gathering their trunks and rushing into the station. "Hurry now! The train could leave any moment." Molly shouted over the bustle of the crowds. Reaching the barrier, she commanded, "Percy you first."

And like that, Percy was gone. Ginny followed suit and passed through with ease. The Twins went in one after the other and Molly turned to Harry.

"Alright Harry, you next." Molly ushered and Harry nodded.

Harry moved forward and pushed his cart into the Barrier. There was no reason to run, they had time. However the resistance and bump of his trolly alerted him to something being wrong.

"Common Harry, move it." Ron complained.

"The Barrier's solid." Harry said.

"What? Molly asked in disbelief. "The Barrier is solid. I can't push through." Harry repeated. Moving forward Molly put her hand to the wall where the entrance lay and sure enough the barrier was solid.

"That can't be right." Molly looked at the clock. "There's still time."

She wasn't wrong. There was still two minutes till the train left. She looked around and spun about, vanishing leaving Ron and Harry.

Ron was complaining and acting like an idiot, pushing against the wall fruitlessly. It wouldn't work. Harry remembered Ginny mention this, that the barrier prevented him and Ron from passing through.

While he was content to just wait and travel to Hogwarts some other way, he promised Hermione he'd talk with her on the train.

Something was stopping the barrier's function. "In that case" Harry whispered. Turning about he put his hands on his cart, leaned against the wall and focused his magic on the barrier. Pushing with it, he envisioned adding spin to it, till it felt like a drill. Collecting his magic, he let it pool at the spot between his shoulder blades where his back made contact with the wall. When there was finally enough Harry muttered a phrase under his breath as his magic shot into the barrier.

Like a wedge, his magic pushing apart the gate, allowing his body to slip through the solid wall of magic as if it were melted butter. Keeping his hand on the cart he pulled it with him and a second later he was through. Stumbling a bit, Harry fell down and landed on his butt.

While not perfect he broke in, yet Harry couldn't wait on his success. The loud shout of the Hogwarts whistle told him he had little time. Getting up Harry wasted no time pushing his trolly and unloading his trunk. The Train started to move and Harry didn't even try to use magic, just dragged the burden along the ground and leapt onto the slowly departing train.

The Hogwarts express was on its way, and he had just made it.

Looking out from between the cabins Harry watched the platform disappear.

…

"Ah… shit. I left Ron behind…" Harry realized. "Oh well… he should be fine. Mrs. Weasley should be able to get him to school."

Pulling his trunk behind him Harry entered the train. Unsurprisingly most of the cabins were full. When he finally got around to finding Hermione, he was surprised to find Ginny with her.

Opening the door, "Hey, is this cabin full?"

"Harry/Harry!"

"Hey Mione. Hey Ginny." Harry greeted.

"Where have you been Harry. You said you would tell me everything on the train. You weren't trying to get out of it were you." Hermione said with a firm glare.

"No, no. I swear I wasn't." Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked sceptically. "You ditched me and my parents in Diagon Alley. You didn't even have the courtesy to say goodbye you know. I felt so embarrassed and worried that my parents might think badly of you."

"Sorry, that was our fault." Ginny said speaking up. Hermione turned to the little girl who had joined her. "My folks invited Harry to stay with us the rest of the summer and my dad got into a fight with Lucius Malfoy."

"That was your dad?" Hermione said surprised.

"Yeah." Ginny said with a shrug. "Not his brightest moment. He's usually really passive."

Still pouting a bit Hermione looked at Harry with displeasure. "Fine, you got dragged away. I expect you to apologize to my parents later." Hermione scolded.

"Right," Harry said. "I'll be sure to do that. Now can I come in? My trunk is heavy and I still have to talk with you about why I disappeared this summer."

Moving back to let him in, Ginny and Hermione watched as Harry dragged his trunk into the cabin and plopped it against the cabin door.

Popping the lid open he discreetly cast a notice-me-not charm on the door of the cabin turned to Hermione and Ginny. "Come on." Harry said as he descended into his trunk. Hermione simply watched and only after seeing Ginny rush past her to go inside did she follow after them. Finding her footing she hesitantly stepped into Harry's trunk.

Under her foot she felt her feet make contact with several steps. With surer footing she slowly descended into his trunk and was shocked to find a small one room house inside it. Resembling a small laboratory, bedroom hybrid Harry's trunk was cluttered with notes, research material, books, and cauldrons all simmering over low flames.

Hermione looked around in amazement. Ginny similarly was inspecting the shelves where Harry had several vials of potions all prepped and ready for use and a few small containers.

The shuffling of papers drew Hermione's attention back to Harry who was rustling through several stacks, looking for something. Eventually while muttering to himself, Harry found what he was looking for, a large pile of papers bound together and tied up with string. Lifting it out from the pile Harry placed it on the desk and then walked over to where Ginny was.

"Why don't you both sit on the bed." Harry suggested moving to the shelf. Tapping his wand on one of the small drawers he opened it and pulled out a small box.

Grabbing a chair Harry pulled it around and sat in front of Hermione. "Knowing you Hermione, you prefer evidence before anything else so let's start with that."

Opening the small box Harry handed Hermione the contents within it. A large ruby red stone, clean and shimmering like a blood moon. Hermione held out her hands and took it slowly. Fiddling with it she looked up at Harry and then back at the stone. "This can't be… is this the stone?"

"A duplicate actually." Harry admitted. "I sent the real one that was supposed to be in the third floor corridor to the Flamels during this summer. Was tricky too. Had to send it without Dumbledore finding out. Sent it through a charmed box via muggle post. Inside was one of our mail snitches that we worked on back before Christmas. The box would open up at its destination when no one was around and the snitch delivered it to the Flamels. Took some figuring out, getting the charms and runes to locate where they were hiding."

"But then how do you have this stone? Did the Flamels make you a stone just for returning theirs?" Hermione asked.

"No… I made that one."

"Harry that's impossible. The Flamels are masters of alchemy, how could you make a stone?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Well, I am considered a potions genius, have already made a potion of my own, and I had in my possession a stone already made." Harry listed off, not even concerned if he sounded arrogant or snarky. "It's not all that different from finding a vcr and taking it apart to make a copy of your own." Harry said cheekily.

"But, but, what about the ingredients? Even if you did reverse engineer the stone you'd still need the ingredients and alchemy skill to make it."

"What's the difference between baking and potion making?" Harry asked Hermione. Taken aback she paused and answered. "Potions require magic otherwise the ingredients would just be a mess. You need magic to activate the latent properties of the ingredients."

"Okay, so what do you think the difference between Chemistry and Alchemy is?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed as her eyes went wide. "No way. It can't be that simple."

"It is and isn't" Harry chuckled, "There's a bit of a learning curve but once you're past it there really isn't any difference. It's just understanding how magic affects the material elements and can be used to permanently change their properties."

"But that's not the reason I brought out my stone." Harry quickly said before Hermione got too invested in the subject. "The question I want to start off with is, what did Albus say to you about the Stone when you woke up in the hospital wing? He did tell you something right, I can't imagine you not asking him."

Thinking back, Hermione's eyes widened. "He said not to worry and that stone was destroyed."

"Are you sure? He didn't say it was missing, or that I didn't find it in the mirror when we went down there?" Harry asked.

"No… wait you lied to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes I did, but not about that Hermione." Harry snapped back causing her to flinch at him. "I told him the stone was gone and wasn't in the mirror when we went down. It wasn't. I retrieved the stone by accident during Christmas when the stone and mirror were up on the fifth floor."

Shaking his head with a sigh Harry continued, "That's why I went down to save you guys. I couldn't let you get hurt trying to save something that wasn't even there."

"But why didn't you return it to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Why did I return it to the Flamels who were likely told the same lie you were told?" Harry asked back. "I really can't tell you Hermione, why would I distrust Dumbledore and return the stone to its rightful owners?"

Ginny stepped in and placed a hand out on Harry's knee. "You don't need to be so sarcastic Harry." Hermoine was taken about at the familiar touch she gave Harry and was even more surprised by Harry's lack of a reaction to it. In fact his reaction was almost welcoming.

"Sorry." Harry apologized.

Taking a breath Harry looked at Hermione. "I guess I should tell you the basics. When my parents died, Albus left me with my relatives. While I'm sure he had his own motives lets just assume that he had the best intentions at heart for me. He had Professor McGonegall scout them out and find out more about them. Do you know how she described them to Albus?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing he knew she had no idea. When she shook her head Harry quoted, "They're the worst sort of muggles imaginable. They really are."

Harry stood up and pulled his shirt off. Thanking Tonks for her lessons on Metamorphs, Harry showed Hermione his scars, and only the scars he received from the Dursely's the second time around.

Hermione gasped and paled until she resembled a white sheet. Coldly Harry looked back over his shoulder as he repeated what McGonegall said. "They're the worst sort of muggles imaginable."

"Then what the paper said was true…" Hermione said aloud. Ginny looked between them in confusion.

"What paper?" she asked looking at Harry.

Harry had told her about his latter years, he hadn't told her about his upbringing with the Dursleys and she hadn't asked. She had assumed it was as bad as last time. Horrible but manageable. This… this was unforgivable. She had lived with a loving family, back from the dead for eleven years and Harry was enduring hell, even after returning from hell.

Harry turned around and pulled out a muggle newspaper article clipping. The same one he read when he met Mr. Handsinn. Ginny took a look at it and was stuck reading it over and over again, the scars on his body giving rise to gruesome visuals in her mind as it tried to figure out how a muggle would go about causing them without magic.

"But, surely if Dumbledore knew-" Hermione started but Harry cut her off. "Does that matter Hermione? Would it justify any of it? My parents were dead, Albus took me from that house and left me with them. At that moment he took responsibility over where I should live. Disregarding my parents will, he left me there." Harry said calmly.

Hermione and Ginny were both dumbfounded at Harry's indifference and logical reasoning. Both had expected him to be outraged, angry at least. However Harry was neither. He sat there calm and collected, focusing on Hermione.

Harry pulled over the stack of documents he fished out earlier and showed Hermione all the evidence of Dumbledore's actions they knew of so far. His parents will, his upbringing, the bank records. Slowly but surely Hermione was beginning to doubt and question, truly question. Not like she had before where she meagerly trusted Harry and tried to piece together why he would distrust the greatest wizard of the age. Questions that she couldn't answer no matter what books she read as there were no answers to be found there.

Why did Albus wait so long to join the previous war? Why didn't he engage Voldemort directly during the last way? Why was he so interested in Harry? Why was he moving money around pointlessly in Harry's vault?

"He must have kept some form of keeping tabs on you?" Hermione said. Harry smiled when she said this. Unlike before where she was trying to defend the image of authority in her mind, she was trying to put together the picture. It was a purely detective question. Someone so invested in Harry's life, would have some means of looking out for him after all.

"I'm sure he does. The 'how' I don't know, but he's tried several methods that I know of." Harry said.

"What was it?" Ginny asked.

Pulling his cloak into view Harry explained, "He placed several tracking, tracer, and detection charms on my family cloak. It was a family heirloom that should have been returned to me long before my eleventh Christmas."

Harry turned to Hermione who was trying to break down the bank notes, records, and files that were in her possession. A great deal didn't make sense. Harry legally couldn't access the vault until he was seventeen. Why would Albus move money around when he did and like this. Hermione bit her lower lip as she read each of the papers and took in the information.

"Mione." Harry called for her attention.

"Hermione?" Harry called again.

Hermione remained transfixed on the bank reports.

Sighing Harry pointed his wand and shot painfully weak stinging jinx at her.

"Ow!" Hermione shouted, jumping nearly an inch off the bed before glaring at Harry. "Can you hear me now?" Harry said with a grin.

"That wasn't funny Harry." She said even though Ginny was the one rolling around laughing on the bed and not him. Still his grin irritated her more than Ginny's laughter.

"No, but it was effective." Ginny said, trying to collect herself. Getting back up she looked between Harry and Hermione. It was different but the same as before. Hermione being Hermione, and while Harry had changed a bit, it was just like him to be a bit of a troublemaker.

Hermione looked at Ginny, irritated and jealous of her outgoing and free attitude. "Even so, he didn't have to use magic."

"Maybe not," Ginny retorted, "but you were really lost in your own world there. He called you four times and you didn't respond."

Hermione had the decency to blush, knowing full well she was lost in her own little world. "I-I was just reading to get the facts straight." She stuttered out before focusing on Harry again. "I still can't understand why. What reason could Dumbledore have for doing any of this. I mean maybe all this-" she said waving the bank records "- is just him taking care of you because he took responsibility."

Harry shrugged but nodded in understanding. "If we knew his motives, a lot of these mysteries would be cleared up already. All the same, according to my parents' will I should never have been sent to the Dursleys. Legally speaking, Ablus kidnapped me and by Magical Law that makes him guilty of Line theft, at the very least."

Hermione sat there confused and in disbelief.

She had always lived on the faith that those who hold positions of responsibility lived up to those responsibilities. However, meeting Harry changed everything. Harry had offered to be her first friend, and when everyone warned her that Slytherins were never good, she believed it. After all, the teachers didn't correct them or deny the house's history. When the troll threatened her life, it wasn't the teachers, but Harry that rescued her. When her life was again jeopardized during the stone incident, it wasn't the teachers who saved her but Harry, in fact, it was the teachers who brought the dangerous artifact to Hogwarts in the first place.

Meeting Harry during her first year had left her questioning her faith in authority. Doubts that they were not always right.

Now he was dropping this bombshell on her already crumbling faith in authority, turning what fragile faith remained on its head.

Here he was telling her that the most trusted wizard of the magical world was guilty of basically kidnapping. Worse, while Harry didn't say it, he had just informed her that her favorite teacher, Professor McGonagall, was complicit and present during the act.

Every lesson she learned as a kid told her to not trust him, and yet she knew the events from the year before proved his words held weight. That and Harry was her friend. A slytherin who risked his own life to save hers.

"This is why you disappeared?" Hermione asked.

Nodding Harry confirmed her deduction. "Albus sent someone to retrieve me at the station in order to make sure I returned to the Dursleys. I already knew he was going to try and make sure I went back there when he asked me at the end of the year, so I made arrangements to hide with someone's help. I stayed with a friend until I acquired an apartment of my own."

"And this…" Hermione asked, gesturing to all the documents he showed her. "Why do you have all of this?"

"Grigotts hired a solicitor to look into the peculiar discrepancies in my account. That's what really started this investigation." Harry explained. "We already know Albus is guilty but this isn't enough."

"What do you mean? He basically kidnapped you, right?"

"Think for a second." Ginny cut in, interrupting Hermione. "You said it yourself right. Albus Dumbledore isn't just a hero, he's a bloody icon, the savior of the wizarding world from the terror of a Dark Lord. The only reason Hogwarts wasn't shut down during Vol...You-Know-Who's reign was because You-Know-Who feared Dumbledore. To the public and wizarding mind, he's a bloody icon. Not only that, he's not just a magical wizard, he's a political one as well. Without evidence, and a whole lot of indisputable evidence at that form multiple sources, he isn't going to be charged with anything." Ginny explained.

"But thats-"

"Corruption" Harry interrupted drawing her attention. "I've had a lot of time to explore wizarding law. Justice is a lot harder to acquire in a world where evidence can be manufactured and erased with a wave of a wand. What's more there are magical protections in place to prevent self-incrimination that have been exploited to ensure people get pardoned."

"But that's… how do they determine who's guilty or not?" Hermione asked.

"You tell them your story and they decide if you're lying." Ginny answered. Hermione looked appalled and Ginny shrugged. "My dad works at the Ministry. Most crimes are either obvious or suspicious. There aren't many rings to jump through. All you can do is just tell the court the truth and wait."

"Not a lot one can do. Most magical means aren't absolute and can be blocked. Truth serum for example can be rendered useless if you know your taking it and while it would force you to tell the truth it doesn't prevent white lies or half truths which can make the difference between justice and getting away with murder."

Hermione looked appalled at the admission that the judicial system was so horrible. Her eyes filled with indignation and righteous fury. A look both Harry and Ginny knew well as they shared a look between each other.

"Stop right there Hermione." Harry said knowingly.

"What-" Hermione asked indignantly.

"Your thinking of protesting the justice system wizards used because it is unfair." Harry replied.

"Wha?" Hermione bumbled out before her indignation flared up again. "How can I sit still when people could be getting away with murder! They kidnapped you and left you with those, those, people." She bit out. "You can't tell me you're happy with it."

"I'm not, but shouting out angrily won't change anything. How would you go about restructuring the system? Magic can literally create and erase incriminating evidence. Aside from mind raping a potential criminal and or innoccent victim, which has the side effect of turning them into vegetables, what methods can you think of that ensure you know who's guilty or not?" Harry asked.

"I… don't know." Hermione admitted.

Harry let out a breath of relief. "We're both way behind Hermoine." Harry said calmly. "I was muggle raised and you are muggleborn. We don't know the wizarding worlds customs or ways. We don't know why certain taboos exist or why certain laws do or don't exist. We don't know how magical inheritance works, why families in the magical world hold noble and ancient houses in such high regards as they do. Maybe you're right and some customs are unfair and corrupt, but at the same time some of those customs that are unfair might exist for very good reasons." Harry rationalized. "We're the ones joining their society, their world. We need to learn their beliefs, customs, and ways just like if we were joining any other country. We're the outsiders, Hermione. If we want to change things it has to be through their methods."

Taking a breath Harry continued. "Which is why I need as much proof and evidence that I can to prove Albus's guilt. No matter what crime he commits, so long as he says it was for the greater good or his own good, there isn't a single person who won't take his side. Albus Dumbledore is an insurmountable mountain politically, socially, and magically. One crime isn't enough and a small amount of proof can easily be discarded by magic. We need enough to prove and convince people that he isn't forcing and manipulating me for my own good. While I don't have a lot, what I do know is there's more to his reasons."

"Line theft, magical sabotage, child abandonment, child cruelty, child endangerment-" Harry listed off, "There's plenty to support and criminalize him. For both my solicitor and me, the problem isn't a lack of crimes, but evidence to overturn his almost godly reputation." Harry explained.

"And that's why you disappeared this summer." Hermione acknowledged, her statement more a floating thought than a question.

"Yes. If I returned to the Dursley's, I would not have been able to make as much progress in gathering this much information otherwise." Harry stated.

Turning to Ginny, Hermione looked at her suspiciously. "And? How do you fit into this?"

Harry cursed to himself. He hadn't considered that when he invited both of them into his trunk. Of course Hermione would be suspicious. He only just met her from her perspective.

"I caught Harry working on this and I commented on how I know a little about the Law, at least more than he did. After talking like you just did, I offered to answer any questions he had. We became friends afterwards" Ginny said with a smile.

Harry reaffirmed his belief that women were scary creatures. Even he couldn't lie that blatantly and be able to smile doing so.

"Well that's basically what happened. We should be about halfway to the school. Let's go back up and get something to eat." Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded but didn't move. Her head was turning and looking at the notes and books that lined the walls and shelves of Harry's trunk. Harry couldn't help but find her eagerness to learn attractive, and when she bit her lower lip in both hesitation and desire Harry relented. He reached for a random book Harry pulled out a stack of string bound parchment.

"If you want you can read them. Some of the stuff I've researched is incomplete but if you want to help I'll let you read them whenever you like." Harry offered.

Hermione's smile was so bright it almost blinded him. She looked like a little kid who just got an early Christmas. Grabbing the paper book, she eagerly started to read it but through great effort didn't and went to climb out of the trunk. Harry chuckled at her as she resisted the urge to read a new book she'd never read before.

When she had left Ginny finally lost it and started laughing. "She really hasn't changed has she."

"No." Harry answered, "She hasn't"

"What did you give her? I've never seen her that excited to read a book before." Ginny asked.

"I gave her a book on Parseltongue."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I wrote it a while back. I couldn't find anything that was actually correct about the subject being one myself so I wrote a book of my own detailing everything I know on the subject as well as other details from varying sources." Harry explained.

Turning to Ginny he shifted gears, his happy attitude turning to a cold anxiety.

"Ginny. You told me last time both me and Ron missed the Hogwarts express because the barrier closed on us, right?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, Dobby shut it off trying to save your life. He tried to get you grounded and my brothers rescued you back then. Then he tried to stop you at the platform. Then he tried to get you out of Hogwarts by charming a bludger to go rogue."

"Who's Dobby again?" Harry asked.

"He's a house elf. Malfoy's to be precise. You said he was trying to save your life."

"If the barrier this time was his doing… then there's a good chance the same plot is happening this time around too." Harry deduced. Ginny froze, fear and worry etched into her following words.

"The chamber is going to be opened." she muttered softly.

"If what you said is true, and it's happening again, we're going to need to be prepared."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "The simplest solution is to find the Diary. If we can get the diary we can stop it before any victims appear." Ginny stated. The two nodded at this, agreeing it was the most efficient and non-life threatening solution.

Hearing to loud taps above them Harry shrugged and gestured up. "Go join Hermione. I'll change my clothes and join you afterwards."

Ginny smiled sultrily as she strode out. Climbing the ladder he showed herself off. "Too bad I can't stick around for the show." she teased out.

Harry turned and stuck his tongue at her. Ginny chuckled and continued climbing, her skirt just long enough to secure her decency even if her attitude didn't.

Getting dressed in his school robes Harry looked over at his notes on his desk. Beside the desk, being used as a makeshift coat stand, was Gryffindor's sword. Taking a step to it Harry traced his fingers down the silver blade, his focus on the notes depicting the possible breakdowns of the swords enchantments and the runic arrays involved. He was almost there. Only a week's worth of work and he felt so close to confirming and isolating the enchantment that allowed the sword to absorb the property of whatever it cut.

Harry hoped to have a peaceful year. He had enough on his plate, with Dumbledore and building an ironclad case to crumble his nearly impervious reputation. Now, he had to worry about a Basilisk being released on the school. If it wasn't Ginny telling him so, Harry would never believe the Basilisk in the chamber could ever bring harm to the school. First off how the hell was a serpent of such massive size able to get around without being spotted?

If anyone else said it, Harry would write them off as insane.

However Ginny was different. So far everything she said made sense, and already he had re-experienced the barrier failing on him at Kings Cross. Harry could only assume that he hadn't met this house elf yet was due to the fact he had been in hiding till now.

"A basilisk huh…" Harry muttered to himself. If he had two more years… a Basilisk or two would be no problem for him. His magic would have a body and mind capable of utilizing all the weapons at his disposal. However he was nowhere near ready for this. Looking at the sword Harry knew he'd have to work fast to construct weapons to raise his chances at survival.

Unlike before, Harry wasn't sure if he was still cursed. If his plans worked then right now he was very mortal. This meant he no longer had protection from a Basilisk's gaze.

Putting on his black robe, Harry sighed in exhaustion. "And here I was hoping to do more research on Runes and the connections between Blood and Magic."

The remainder of the train ride saw Hermione and Ginny really kicking it off. Ginny knew exactly how to befriend Hermione, showing off her own knowledge while sparking intellectual debates and casual jokes to lighten the mood, making sure Hermone didn't take over the conversation with a long lecture.

Harry smiled as the two moved to sit next to each other to read his manuscript. Harry was glad Hermione enjoyed reading it because it gave him plenty of time to snack on the goodies that he had bought from the trolly while thinking about how he would best circumvent the laws regarding magic and enchanting muggle artifacts.

By the time the train rolled into the station and Hermione and Ginny came out of his trunk, having used it to change in privacy, Harry had come to the conclusion that it would be best to replicate and create a firearm through alchemy and transfiguration rather than risk the backlash of using a muggle made firearm.

If he was going to have to face a Basilisk and later a Dragon come his fourth year, Harry knew that magically enhanced firearms would give him the edge he needed.

Stepping off the train Harry was greeted with the bellowing voice of Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Come this way. Firs' years!"

"Hagrid!"

Hagrid, his size still as towering as ever didn't even strain himself to see Harry. Waving a big lumbering arm he smiled brightly through his beard. " 'Arry! Good ta see ya. 'Ow was your summer?"

"Magical." Harry replied, earning a joyous belly laugh from the giant man. "Good on ya 'Arry, good on ya. Would love to stay and chat but I'm kinda busy. Sorry, but I gots to take care of the firs' years here. Head up the trail to the carriages, we can talk later."

"Sounds good." Harry replied as Hagrid continued walking past him calling out for all the first years.

"I'll see you later." Ginny whispered with a grin. "I've been looking forward to seeing the castle again for years."

Harry smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Ginny turned around her eyes wide as saucers. She was all for teasing but she didn't expect Harry to kiss her either. Far from hating it she loved the show of affection. Relaxing her lips she smiled genuinely back. "Careful Harry, people will talk."

"I know. Hurry up and enjoy the view. It should be better than you remember it." Harry said.

Running off Ginny felt a hundred times happier then she was before. A kiss and a glorious view to the castle, she couldn't wait. Harry watched as she left only moving when Hermione called out to him. Walking up the slope Harry could see the carriages off in the distance. Beyond them Harry could make out the lights of Hogsmead and the forbidden forest beyond it.

Walking up to the carriage Harry was surprised to see a creature he had almost forgotten about. The black winged leathery creatures hoofed the ground anxiously, Invisible to everyone but those who had seen death. Harry walked up to one the ones attached to the coach Hermione was getting into. The thestral eyed Harry's approach, its ghastly white eyes, clouded over dazed cautiously at him. Walking forward Harry smiled and raised his hand. The rhythmic breathing of the creature's skeletal body stopped as Harry approached, not returning until after Harry started to pet its beak-like mouth.

Harry went to step away and when he did so, both Thestrals that pulled the carriage bowed, bending one leg in while bowing their heads low. Harry was taken aback by this and watched with interest and confusion.

"Harry, come on!"

Hermione's call pulled Harry away from his confusion and led him into the carriage.

"What's wrong Harry? Do you feel okay?" Hermione asked in concern. "You were just standing there… is everything okay?"

Looking back out the small window in the carriage over the seats rim, Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah… just wasn't expecting that?"

"Expecting what? Oh I see. Yeah the carriages are enchanted by magic to move." Hermione informed him, confident in her answer. Harry rolled his eyes as he climbed in behind her as she started to quote Hogwarts a History. Thestrals weren't well known or liked and weren't worth casing an argument over. Especially not after he had just crushed the remaining faith Hermione had in authority figures.

She would learn about them later for sure, and then perhaps he would correct her. However for now, he was content to enjoy the peaceful ride to the castle staring out into the night air in search of it. And when he saw the great fortress that protected the youth of the magical world, what a sight it was.

From the exterior the castle was as wondrous as it was before. Not nearly as wondrous a view as the one Ginny was receiving, but still impressive. However stepping inside Harry was greeted with a wave of confidence and reassurance.

The difference between his first year and this one was already palpable. The instant they entered a feeling of safety and reassurance washed over all the students. Most didn't think much of it but Harry noticed several senior year students also noticed the change and looked confused, probably wondering if some spell was used on them.

Hermione even seemed to have noticed but she was too focused on her info dump to be bothered with the strange feeling of comfort. Unlike most of them there, by the time Harry took his seat at the Slytherin table, Harry had finally identified the source of confidence and contentment he had felt.

Up in the rafters of the Great Hall, a small shimer of blue shined briefly before disappearing from his sight.

Harry couldn't help the grin on his face upon seeing it. Hogwarts was recovering… she was starting to regain her former strength. A glance at Dumbledore revealed a cheerful face that concealed the shadows under his eyes. Seeing them made Harry's imagination run wild. Between his disappearance at the train station, and the changes in Hogwarts atmosphere Harry was unsure which caused him more concern, even though it was unlikely the latter.

Sitting down Harry couldn't help but feel optimistic. Despite the prospect of a dairy that could possess and kill its host to revive a fallen dark lord, a XXXXX ranked dangerous killer snake that could end ever persons life in the school with a stare being unleashed, and the incompetence of their dumb blond of a new teacher, Harry just felt that no matter what happened he would be able to conquer it all.

As the students settled down and the headmaster spoke his starting words, the night sky lingered overhead as the doors to the great hall opened and the sorting began. In the distance, the rumble of a ford engine sounded just beyond the joyous cheers of the students.


	30. Chapter 30 :: The Sorting, Again

Beta'd by:Charlee56, Scottken,and Dr4cu14

Update 9/24/20: Slight error scotted (sorry, spotted. thanks Scott) and fixed. Chapter 11, currently in beta and will be posted soon, likely tonight or tomorrow, look forward to it.

* * *

Book II :: Chapter 10 :: The Sorting, Again

* * *

Harry watched along with the rest of his classmates as the new first years came strolling in. Patiently Harry waited, his eyes shifting from one head to the next until he found and focused on the fiery red hair he was searching for.

He watched Ginny as she looked around in awe of her surroundings, a mix of nostalgia and intrigue blossoming in her expression.

"Peculiar", Harry thought, since she had informed him that she had spent seven years at Hogwarts prior to their rebirth, and unlike himself, she remembered Hogwarts in its current state far better than he did.

His curiosity didn't last as his eyes were forced from Ginny and onto another girl. Behind Ginny was a dreamy-eyed girl with silver-blonde hair and the second most peculiar pair of glasses he had ever seen. The frames had protrusions that almost resembled toes coming off them and she had this lazy gaze that seemed to take everything in.

Then there was the cheerful boy who looked like he was about to pop out of his robes with excitement. The young boy was nearly tripping over himself while walking, he was so excited. As Harry watched the new arrivals a snicker beside him called his attention.

"Interested in the fresh blood, Potter?"

Harry glanced to his side and shrugged non committedly. "About as much as I am with everyone else," Harry replied to the smirking Tracy Davis who sat beside him. Beyond her was Daphne Greengrass who sat in disinterested silence.

Odd, even for the Ice Queen of Slytherin since Harry knew she usually was just as, or sometimes more observant than he was at times like these. Yet what stood out as strange was her eyes which seemed frozen, blankly looking out into the nothingness ahead of her.

Leaning in, Harry gestured to Tracey who, while suspicious was curious enough to lean towards him to make out his question.

"What's up with your friend? She seems more distant than usual," Harry whispered.

Tracey looked back at her friend and frowned in pity. "She's worried about her sister."

Harry raised an eye at this and turned back to the students, taking a minute to find her. Astoria Greengrass was near the back of the pack seemingly doing her best to blend into the air and not be noticed. The balls of her feet, however, jumped ever so slightly giving away her underlying excitement.

"Afraid she'd be placed in another house?" Harry pondered aloud under his breath.

"The opposite." Tracey admitted.

Harry stilled and his eyes hardened as he remembered and recognized the problem.

"Slytherin Initiation," Harry grumbled. He was going to do something about that. The question was how to take care of it. Looking up at the little blue sprite above him, Harry contemplated a long-term solution.

"Yup," Tracey confirmed with a sigh. "She's not an heiress like Daphne is. So, naturally that means she's an easy target."

Harry rolled his eyes but understood why that was the case. Heirs were protected heavily by magical law, or rather the fallout of magical law. It was a feature in Wizarding society that siblings didn't benefit from.

To attack, harm or threaten an heir was equivalent to threatening the head of the family. It was one of the many reasons Malfoy was accepted as the leader of Slytherin, even at the displeasure of many of his fellow classmates.

In fact, it was actually more so because of these protections. In a way, his constant ranting about his father was more of a threat for those in the know.

Harry groaned as he lowered his head to the table. "And they see her as a possible means of controlling and or dictating Daphne's actions, using her as leverage without dipping their toes in any possible legal consequences for their actions," Harry said, finishing Tracey's earlier statement.

Tracey nodded, "And that's if you don't consider the depraved stuff they normally gat up to."

Harry looked at the students and couldn't help but wonder why the initiation week was even a thing. Looking up, Harry watched Navi float from wooden beam to wooden beam seemingly enjoying the display of the fresh blood stepping up to find their place in the school.

He was definitely going to do something about it. If the threats of abuse, bullying and worse were needed to ensure a unified Slytherin, then there was something seriously wrong with their House.

What was more, old Slytherin himself must have been rolling in his grave for years just watching his House turn into a nursery for Death Eater thugs and seriously criminal wannabes. The question now was how to best secure the safety of all the rest of Hogwarts' students.

Telling a teacher might be the quickest method. But they all likely already knew of the problems. And who would he tell anyway? Snape? Dumbledore?

Harry trusted both of them about as far as he could throw the school and while Harry couldn't quite get why he felt a sense of respect for the greasy bat, Dumbledore was not someone he would trust to get any job done. Drawing in another teacher might help, but then again surely someone else had already tried that. Had they?

Watching Navi, Harry began contemplating on altering the school's wards themselves. A daunting task to be sure, but a possible idea to consider.

As Harry ran a list of possible arrays and wards he could try to implement on a larger scale, the sorting was beginning and Tracey was eyeing Harry with an inquisitive gaze.

"Hey, Potter?" she whispered. "Last year, how did you manage to avoid the 'Slytherin treatment'?"

Harry turned back to Tracey. Her smile reflected the inner workings of her mind. "Probably the same way you did. You used magic to erect a magical barrier or protection of some kind in your room, right?" Harry asked.

"Magical barrier?" Tracey chuckled out while trying to hold in her laughter. "Really? You're definitely muggle raised Potter. There aren't any 'magical barriers' in Magic. Yeah, we have protective wards but magical barriers aren't a thing. We might call them barriers but there really aren't any good ones," she confidently answered.

Harry held his tongue, almost having to bite it to prevent his retort. The way she said it spoke volumes of her understanding of the topic. In his own experiences, Harry had seen masters of Eastern Magic erect protections that would make Hogwarts' look like a novice's work.

"When you're done laughing try not to choke when you answer my question," Harry sighed out.

"Oh relax. Must have touched a nerve," Tracey mockingly smirked. "Yeah, Daphne placed protections on our rooms, but even ours didn't stop the seniors completely."

Professor McGonagall had just called out for Luna Lovegood to step up and Harry watched as the strange silver-haired girl walked up with a skip in her step. Harry filed the name with the face for later. Befriending her aside, from what he had read, the Lovegoods had written records of the past that no one else had.

He'd have to ask, but he was hopeful he could find proof for at least some of his theories he'd been working on regarding magic and its connection to blood.

Tracey looked at Harry with a bit of annoyance. He wasn't ignoring her but at the same time, it felt like he was actually disregarding her.

"There's also a rumor going around that you're too good for Potions lessons and were forcibly kicked out of the class for private lessons," Tracey continued, trying to pry Harry for both an opening and answers both at the same time.

If she could back him into an agreement, then maybe she could not only benefit from the secrets of Slytherin's Potions prodigy, but also help Daphne with both of her problems. Daphne also took notice of her friend's actions and nudged her side. "Tracey! What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

Ignoring Daphne, Tracey carried on. "Special wards that protect your privacy and special classes in Potions... makes a girl wonder what other secrets you may have," Tracey said with a seductive tone. Leaning toward Harry while trying to show off her 'girlish charm', Tracey edged closer with a grin. Harry's body language showed he was uncomfortable around her closing in and feeling it was an opening pushed her advantage as subtly as she could.

Harry let out a breath of annoyance. What Tracey saw as an opening was him bracing himself for an attack. Worse still, she was distracting him from watching the sorting and he was very interested in knowing where Ginny would be placed.

"Stop beating around the bush!" Harry bit out. Turning to Tracey she almost fell back at the cold glare in his eyes. "Stop trying to mimic a two-knut stripper. If you want something, ask. If you're after information, ask. Cut to the chase and tell me what you want. If I don't say now, I'll consider it and will talk with you about it later."

Tracey collected herself and pulled herself off Daphne whose body pretty much caught her when she fell backward away from Harry's glare. She sat there uncertain of what to do. On the one hand, she'd be admitting she needed help, a sign of weakness. But if she asked and he agreed, then Daphne could join in and benefit while saving face since there was no way she could ask, considering her position.

"Look, either stop bothering me Davis or ask me. I'm not a pureblood so I don't care for political cloak and dagger BS. Tell me now or back off," Harry said. His tone was final and Tracey didn't miss the underlining ultimatum behind it.

"Okay," she whispered, many times quieter than they already were. "Look, Daphne and I need help and she can't ask. Her sister needs better protection than we can give her and both I and Daphne need tuition in Potions. We cannot ask anyone from our House or we'd lose face, and the candidates to ask are minimal and all are morally questionable."

"I get it," Harry said, cutting her off; he'd just heard Ginny's name being called. "I'll consider it. We'll talk later."

Tracey wanted to jump and celebrate but knew better than to draw any more attention then she'd already done. Daphne, the 'said attention' was glaring angrily at her and Tracey knew it was well deserved. But if her gamble paid off, then all of her friend's problems would be solved.

Pulling her forcibly towards her, Daphne bit out angrily, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Asking Potter for help," Tracey whispered back.

"I know that!" Daphne retorted angrily. "What I want to know is why did you ask him?!"

A sudden chill bit at both their necks as they realized, Professor Snape was glaring at the two of them as if screaming at them to shut up.

As the hat touched Ginny's head Daphne turned back towards Tracey and whispered angrily, "We'll talk later."

Tracey nodded knowing they most certainly would.

The whole of the Schools' mild interest in the sorting grew as two things clicked in their minds. The first was that a minute had passed since the hat touched Ginny's head; and the second, the hat was struggling to sort a Weasley.

"What's going on?" someone whispered.

"You think we might get a hat stall?" another asked.

"The professor did call out Weasley, right?"

"What could be taking so long? It's just another Weasley! Just throw her into Gryffindor already. I'm starving."

Harry ignored the latter comment and directed his attention towards the Gryffindors' table. There, Hermione watched with intrigue while the Weasleys awaited the hat's verdict and sat on the edge of their seats.

At least that was the case for Fred, and George. Percy, rather than being concerned or on edge looked on with a level of interest more like that of a bystander. He was interested yet detached from the situation.

As the seconds ticked by into minutes Fred and George, much like most of the students, whispered between themselves in heated interest with a bit of concern for good measure.

Harry could only imagine the torture they were enduring. Harry couldn't even imagine how Ron would be feeling while seeing this if he was present.

Hermione seemed eager, but having no strong bonds with the Weasleys was more interested in the passing time.

"Hey, one more minute and it'll be a hatstall," Harry heard a second year at his table inform their friend eagerly.

Harry looked on at the hat with curiosity and interest. His own sorting resulted in a hatstall as well. However, back then he had the hat speaking to him to help pass the time. From the outside, it was incredibly bland. Here he was, sitting amongst his peers, watching a young Ginny Weasley suffer a hat stall.

As time passed, discord grew to unrest as many students and even some teachers seemed to grow more restless and more concerned regarding the sorting. It wasn't just them either. Ginny herself with her eyes closed seemed to grow more frustrated and upset as time went on. At the ten minute mark, it became official.

"Slytherin!"

At the hat's announcement, chaos broke out. There was very little cheering and it was quickly replaced with confusion, exhaustion and annoyance. Not to mention many vocal shouts from the Gryffindor table.

"WHAT!" The twins cried out. They looked between each other and Ginny in dismay. Percy simply shook his head in disappointment, or was it shame? Harry couldn't tell.

Ginny jumped out from underneath the hat and walked with a smug smile on her face. The kind someone wore when they had won an argument and was rubbing it in. She rushed over to the table, ignoring the shouts of disgust and insults spouted by the 'pureblood' faction that was spearheaded by Malfoy, and sat beside Harry with a pleased grin.

Leaning toward her, Harry ignored the cries for order and silence from McGonagall in lieu of asking Ginny, "Why do you look so pleased with yourself?"

Ginny smirked and replied, "'Cause I forced the hat to sort me here."

Harry blinked at this as her words slowly processed within his head. She forced the hat… to place her... in Slytherin. His next words fell from his mouth about as intellectually as one would expect.

"Why would you do that?" he asked her.

"Two reasons," Ginny said cheerfully. "First, because you're here," she explained matter-of-factly. "And secondly, Slytherin doesn't have as much supervision looming over its occupants like the other houses. In this house, I can help you out more."

Harry could only shake his head. "You do know what they will try to do to you, right?"

"Oh, I know," Ginny said with a grin. "Let them try." Raising her wand, she gave it a twirl before gripping it firmly. "They try anything and I'll show them just how good at jinxes I am."

Harry just groaned as he placed his head down into his arms, resting them on the table. Ginny sat there beside him just laughing at his frustrations. While Harry was confident she could handle herself, it was probably a good idea to keep an eye out for her.

His task for putting an end to the Slytherin initiation tradition had just taken a front seat on his list of things to do. Checking out the Chamber of Secrets could wait. The Cursed Diary could wait. Now he had to worry about their first night and solving that issue.

When the sorting finally ended, Dumbledore stood and called the attention of all in the hall, solely by standing up at the podium.

"Welcome one and all, welcome back to another wondrous year at Hogwarts! I offer my most sincere welcome to our newest attendees and a warm welcome to our returning students. Before we dig in for the feast, there are a few changes this year that I need to announce." He said with a calm but booming voice.

"First, our esteemed Madam Pomfrey will be doing checkups for all Hogwarts students. In order to ensure all students are healthy she will call upon students for checkups as needed by the school."

A myriad of whispering was born from this announcement. "What does he mean by checkups?" Tracey asked Daphne who was too distracted with her sister to hear her at first.

Harry wondered to himself what that was about but then wondered why hadn't they done this during the past year. What's more, while he hid it well the Headmaster didn't seem keen or eager at any of this. While he appeared to be his same old cheerful and grandfatherly self, something was off in his eyes. There was no glint of cheer to be seen.

"So, he isn't in support of it but went with it anyway," Harry muttered to himself. Harry wondered if this was Pomfrey's attempt to educate students about MUK. It would make sense, and legally Albus couldn't stop her if she put her foot down. More likely, he wasn't aware that was her goal...

Harry knew that it was pointless to speculate on it. The news was hardly a factor worth his concern, especially since he could now hide his scars freely, instead of subconsciously. He would have to thank Tonks for that.

"Second," Ablus continued as the crowd quieted down," As deemed by the Board of Education and in pursuit of maintaining house unity, a new rule has been imposed that all Quidditch house team players, will and must, be composed of their own house's members."

Shouts of anger spewed like fire from the Gryffindor table as every member and a few non-members shouted out in heated dislike of the new rule. A quick glance down his own table showed a knowing smirk from Malfoy told Harry he had a good idea as to who forced that rule upon the school.

"That's not fair!" George shouted out in disgust.

"That's discrimination!" Fred joined in. Hermione could be seen biting back a response to that comment.

Katie Bell, however, looked like her whole world was crushed as if all hope had been killed right in front of her.

Angelina and Alicia while clearly angry also were turned toward their friend with concern and care. The news seemed to hit her harder than the others.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, his cry smothering the flames in an instant.

"I am sorry to say this is indeed the case. All members to join a team must be of their own house and must have the permission of their head of house to join the team. They are after all house teams."

Wood seemed to be falling through the five stages of grief in rapid succession. Harry, however, wasn't concerned and if anything, his own lack of interest in the news seemed to piss Malfoy off. Based on his reactions, Harry was certain that the new rule was an attack at him. Harry only grinned upon seeing Malfoy's face turn from a smirk to a frown. The rule was fine, after all, Harry didn't play to have fun, it was to get a feel for flying again.

Furthermore, the new rule only said he couldn't be a member. Nothing said he couldn't still fly while say, "offering his services" as a fellow patron of the sport.

"I would also like to inform all students that as usual, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden to all students…"

As Dumbledore's tangent ran on, Harry noticed Snape rush off unnoticed by all. "Wonder where he's off to?" Harry muttered.

"Probably my brother." Ginny answered him. "Last time he disappeared, I overheard that he railed on you and Ron.

"Sucks to be him then." Harry muttered to which Ginny snorted in agreement and laughter.

"And now, last but not least I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

At Albus's introduction, the blond putz stood up with much flair and ego, taking the stage from Albus who allowed him to do so. Harry ignored the puffing and huffing of the man's own pride in waiting for it all to be over. When he was finally done boasting, Albus took the stage back and announced, "And without further ado, let the feast... begin!"

The feast passed with surprising speed and soon Harry found himself once again in the dungeons, entering Slytherin House's dormitories. As they descended into the common room, Harry found it interesting that all eyes were for once not on him, but Ginny.

As the upper years went on ahead to their dormitories Harry stayed back to watch the induction of all the fresh blood by the new prefects.

"Now then," The Slytherin prefect announced; "These are our dormitories, and this is the common room for all Slytherins. There aren't many rules here except for one," he glared towards Harry as he spoke.

"Slytherin must always remain unanimous, as one whole to everyone outside our House. We will not tolerate those who disrupt our House's traditions as well as the principles of Salazar Slytherin himself.

"We are the House of cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition, and as such we expect you to be also. Know that failure to heed this will be met with due punishments. Like a snake, feel free to hunt after your goals, but know that making enemies here may see you suffering in the long run."

Many of the first years seemed to shrink in fear at his words although Ginny seemed smug and unaffected by the more senior student's attempts at intimidation.

"And what exactly are these punishments you speak of?" Ginny queried.

"Five points from Slytherin for interrupting Weasley," the Prefect bit out in disgust.

"Good for you," Ginny retorted, "Now answer the question, because it sounded like you were threatening us."

"Learn to respect your betters, Weasley. Unlike the other houses, Slytherin prepares its own for the harshness of the world. We won't hold your hand and cater to you like the other houses. If you want something, use your cunning and wit to get it. If someone wrongs you, feel free to retaliate. However, know that getting caught will see you make an enemy of all your fellow students and know that there are many more who are far better than you, Weasley."

Turning his attention back to the freshmen he concluded, "The dormitories are behind me and down the stairs, and I suggest you prepare your protective wards for the night. Failure to do so, is a failure on your part. Here you protect yourself from everyone else, and suffer if you fail to do so."

Walking off the Slytherin left more than half in fear and a minority smirking almost knowingly.

"Prick" Ginny scoffed out as he left.

"It's not that bad… right?" a small girl asked.

"No." Harry cut in drawing their attention. His answer drew a hint of hope to the terrified girl's face.

"It's worse." The hope died instantly. "If rumors are to be believed, imagine the worst thing that can happen to you, and then imagine ten or so other people joining in on the fun."

The crowd of students turned to each other in confusion and uncertainty. From what Harry could tell, only two had any knowledge of magic capable of protecting their rooms. Ginny being the second.

"Yeah? And why should we believe you?" One snobbish kid asked quite skeptically.

"Because I'm Harry Potter and I defied that one rule of Slytherin."

The first years started muttering amongst themselves.

"This house might have one rule, but it's not unanimous. Last year I broke the status quo and split myself from the house. Before then, you had no option but to submit or suffer. Now since you're all new I wanted to make sure you knew that a third option exists."

"What's that?" The same girl asked who previously was so uncertain.

"Help comes to those at Hogwarts for those who ask for it." Harry said. "Just ask and help will come."

Heading toward his room a boy who like Ginny looked like he knew some form of powerful protective magic scoffed. "Yeah, I've heard about you. Harry Potter, you nearly ruined Slytherin's chance at the house cup last year by getting Slytherin into trouble."

Harry paused as he looked back. "Says who?"

"Greasell Derrick. I heard all about you. You spit on our traditions and on magic, spout your mudblood nonsense saying Slytherin was all about dreams. My brother told me you believed yourself to be the only real Slytherin. What a joke, you're just in it for the attention."

Harry watched as his words caused distrust towards him to grow. Clearly most of the students were pureblood, and while not all of them were from pureblood radical families, Harry understood that traditions were important to magical society.

Pulling out his trump card Harry raised a small book up to them. "Do you know what this is?"

Greasell shook his head as did most of them. "This is Slytherin's. Personal Journal, written and penned by the man himself. Salazar Slytherin's own diary."

His words shocked the freshmen and they all looked on in shock. Opening up the book to a sticky note Harry had marked he read. "The debate over how we would select students for our Houses is finally over. It only took four days for us to stamp out that little problem. Helga wanted fairness in the decision, worried that a human arbiter would twist our wishes for some political gain or motive.

"And to be fair she was right. We decided that we would pick out our students via a sorting. Godric offered his hat to us to be enchanted to perform the sorting. Together with Rowena, Helga and myself we went about enchanting the hat with a portion of each of our own minds.

"A dangerous process if we messed up, yet we were successful. It seems a far more unbiased means of sorting for the future. To Godric will go the brave, noble, and courageous. To Rowena, all those who treasure knowledge above all else. For Helga's House will enter the loyal and the honest.

"And for me, those who would survive. Those whose cunning, wit, and ambition would see us rise to heights never seen before. Those of magic who would see them dream the impossible. Just like this school that we made together. An impossible dream made real."

Harry closed the journal and looked at the stunned freshmen. Greasell was not impressed. "You expect us to believe you have Slytherin's Journal? How stupid do you think we are?"

"I don't care what you think. I plan to remain true to Slytherin's forgotten ideals. The lot of you do your own thing. I, for one, refuse to bend my knee to anyone. I don't care about points, and honestly, I think most of you will come to not care either, in time," Harry said. "A true Slytherin wouldn't bow his head in submission. They would seek a better world, and dream bigger."

Harry's final words left the common room in a state of stilled silence. He was about to leave but was surprised to see both Tracey and Daphne waiting for him.

-A few minutes earlier-

Daphne grabbed Tracey and practically threw her into their room as she shut the door and raised the protective charms placed on it. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she shouted in dismay.

"Calm down Daph," Tracey tried to say, but she was pelted back by Daphne's yelling.

"Calm Down?! Don't YOU tell ME to calm down Tracey Davis! What were you doing with Potter? Why the hell would you get Potter involved? I told you because you were my friend and you go behind my back and tell fucking Harry Potter that I need help! You practically told him everything! Potter's not an idiot, he can put two and two together!"

Tracey cringed and tried to shrink in order to hide from Daphne's anger. "Daphne, please let me explain. I can't explain with you jumping down my throat."

She looked up at her with soft, begging eyes. "Please?"

Daphne took a breath, folded her arms and exhaled, her cold gaze glaring down at Tracey, but standing silent.

"Having Potter help would solve all of your problems."

"Potter IS the reason I'm in this mess," Daphne bit out.

"No, you're just blaming him because your father met him in person and doubled down on you. Both of us barely passed our Potions class last year. You said it yourself. 'As a Greengrass, the best is expected of us.' Right?"

Daphne, still upset, remained silent, neither denying it nor wanting to acknowledge that Tracey was right. As a Greengrass her father expected high standards in Herbology and Potions, two classes she was struggling in.

She'd achieved 'Exceeds Expectations' for her total course load but that wasn't good enough. Her father expected Outstanding else it was nothing. So here she was, overworked, stressed and worried about her grade when she just barely managed to get an 'EE' on her coursework.

The rumor that Potter was going to be Snape's apprentice in Potions didn't help. She was expected to be the best in her field, at least in the top ten, and a first-year from her own year getting an apprenticeship in Potions from Professor Snape just made her failings stand out to her father.

"Potter didn't help, but he could. Potter's a bloody genius in Potions! Even Snape who hates him recognized his talents. Plus, Potter isn't like the other Slytherins. He won't exploit us like Malfoy would," Tracy argued.

"You don't know that. He's a Slytherin. It could all be an act. A ploy to make us believe he's trustworthy," Daphne countered.

"I know, but just think about it?" Tracey continued. "Potter was hunted down last year and the whole house couldn't even stop him. For the first time, Slytherin isn't united under the likes of Malfoy or any one of the other Purebloods. You have to be powerful, smart, or incredibly skilled, maybe all three to do something like that without the backing of a family."

"He probably has some family magic we don't know about," Daphne huffed in disinterest.

"That's my point!" Tracey said with a smirk. "If it is, then maybe he'd help you protect Astoria. He seemed to really hate the initiation when I told him about it so I'm sure he'll help out if we ask."

"Okay!..." Daphne bit out. "Let's say he can help raise our grades by tutoring or helping us and let's say he helps me protect 'Stori… you're missing one pretty important hole in your argument."

"What?" Tracey asked, crossing her arms.

"What would he expect from me in return?" Daphne stated.

"Us." Tracey countered. "What?!" Daphne asked unsure of what she meant.

"The question really is: What will he want from us? Don't think I'm leaving this all on your shoulders Daphne. We're friends. Where you go, I go."

Daphne bit back her inner desire to shoot down her friend's determination to suffer with her. Tracy struggled enough as things stood as a Slytherin by being a half-blood. She had already suffered enough at the hands of her fellow Pureblood classmates.

Biting her lip, Daphne turned away unable to stare back into Tracey's confident and determined gaze. She knew her friend was winning the argument and Daphne knew that she was going to have to cave in.

"I won't have you suffer in my stead, Tracey. Not for something like this," Daphne spoke out.

"Daphne, where you go, I go. We're friends and we stick together. Even if you're sometimes a stubbornly shy ice queen," Tracey said with a smirk.

Daphne glared at her but relented, knowing full well she came off as cold and callous when she felt uncomfortable about something or being somewhere.

"Fine, we'll go and I'll ask him. I won't have you giving out any more information than you already have," Daphne said.

Tracey's smile turned into a shit-eating grin as Daphne proceeded to walk out of the room. Pumping her fist behind her back she celebrated her victory over her best friend.

Walking up the stairs Daphne and Trace walked into a strange situation. The first years were staring at Harry as he pulled out a book. Confused, they waited to learn what was going on and listened in as Harry began to read from what he claimed to be Slytherin's Journal. The two looked at each other in shock. How the hell did Harry Potter gain access to Slytherin's Journal?

"A true Slytherin wouldn't bow his head in submission. They would seek a better world, and dream big," Harry finished, putting away the book and turning towards the stairway to the dormitories only to spot Daphne and Tracey standing there.

They both remained silent for a moment, staring at each other until Tracey elbowed Daphne into action. Hiding a wince, Daphne spoke up; "Potter… I wish to make a… trade with you."

Harry was caught flat-footed at this, He hadn't expected them to come until tomorrow. He knew Tracey was angling for some kind of goal with his involvement based on what they shared at the sorting feast but Daphne as well; that caught him off guard.

"A trade?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Daphne said flatly with a show of as little interest as one could imagine possible; "a trade."

Turning to Tracey, Harry looked to her for confirmation. "A trade, or help?"

Daphne glared at Harry and intercepted Harry's question and Tracey's response. "I'm the one asking you Potter. I said a trade and I mean a trade."

Harry turned back to her, his legilimency knowing full well she wanted his aid, not an exchange. Calling it a trade was her expectation that he was expecting something in return.

"I have no interest in a trade or exchange of any kind. If you want help, then I'll discuss with you what it is you want help with and what if any compensation is needed to fulfil it," Harry said coldly.

Daphne pulled back into her façade as an "Ice Queen" as her concern turned to worry. She hadn't expected him to flat out deny her nor turn her request on her. Admitting help would be a show of weakness that she couldn't do, it would be shameful even if she was asking for it. What she didn't know was that Harry knew her intentions to ask for aid, but respecting her privacy, he wasn't reading deeply enough to know what she wanted help with.

"Fine, I want to make a deal with you," Daphne bit out.

Harry looked intently at her, the two staring each other down. The battle of wills went on as the first years watched and Tracey shifted nervously in place.

Daphne stared down at Harry, defiant to maintain the position of power in negotiations. But as the 'stare down' progressed, she started to feel like a crushing force was pressing down on her.

His eyes grew colder and more distant, like looking down on trash or something equally inconsequential. For the first time, she felt how powerful he might have been and realized that Potter might really be the best chance she had in protecting her sister. The very same sister who was staring in concern and worry for her.

Sighing, Harry let out his annoyance and made to walk past them, breaking the stare down first.

Fearing he was going to leave, Daphne panicked and went to stop him. Reaching for him she demanded, "Don't walk off when-"

Harry grabbed her outstretched arm and forced it back. They were close enough to the wall of the stairs that his sudden movement forced her back into the wall, Harry looming over her, glaring at her.

"At Hogwarts, help comes to those who ask for it," Harry stated coldly. "There are three things I hate. Those with a "God Complex" who think they own everyone, Those who lie in order to control or dictate to others, and those who take life without a thought for its value.

"I have more pressing matters to deal with than playing your games, Greengrass. Tell me what you want or get out of my way," Harry said calmly with a coldness that matched her persona.

Tracey froze in place, her wand drawn on Harry who seemed to not notice or not care. Panicking that Harry might do something to her friend she blurted out, "Potions…"

Harry turned his gaze at her and she continued; "We wanted help in Potions and with protective wards like the one you used last year in your room," she explained. Daphne cursed internally but saw Harry looked surprised and then smiled.

Turning back to Daphne, with soft emerald eyes that held a surprising amount of warmth. "Ask then," Harry whispered so only she could hear.

It wasn't an order but more like a request. He let her go and gave her space. Tracey relaxed, lowering her wand as the first years looked on with piqued... and peaking.. interest. Many of the purebloods themselves were amazed and confused at the scene before them. It wasn't often a Greengrass could be seen asking another for help after all.

Daphne looked at the first years and then at Harry. Turning to Tracey, she bit her lip before looking back at Harry, peeking glances at the crowd as she eternally fought between admitting she wanted help, and ruining her reputation and her families by showing weakness.

"Which is worth more to you?" Harry asked, causing Daphne to blink in confusion. "Is it worth not asking, risking the chance?" Harry continued.

"Is this worth protecting your sister?" That was what he was asking her. Glancing at Astoria, Daphne felt her love for her sister overwhelm her. She would sacrifice anything to protect her.

"I want your help to protect my sister," Daphne admitted in a whisper. "The protections that kept you safe from the other Slytherins last year, I would like you to teach us those for my sister."

It felt wrong. It all felt very wrong. Admitting she needed help made her feel weak, vulnerable. If word got out, her family would suffer no shortage of mockery. The Heiress of Greengrass, bending to Harry Potter. How weak the family must be that it can't protect its own!

Harry smiled as he saw her concede. "Show me to her room."

Daphne looked up in shock. Harry repeated, "Show me to her room. I'll set up the runes right away."

He didn't even ask for compensation. He would willingly use his family magics freely, without a thought for compensation or worry that someone would try to take them? Daphne was left confused and dumbstruck!

It flew in the face of every logical and rational teaching that she grew up with. Either Potter was an idiot, or he was after something. That was the only thing that made sense. Biting her lip, Daphne wondered if agreeing to this would leave her sister vulnerable to Potter.

On one side, she would be safe from the horde of Slytherins who would use and abuse her, but now she might have just made a deal with a real devil and given him access to her sister.

Harry eyed her carefully, and reading her expressions he chuckled. Daphne took it as a sign of smugness but his words caused her to second guess her initial meaning of his laugh.

"After I'm done, make sure you place your own wards above mine. Not on top of. They won't intersect one another so long as they aren't conflicting. Your sister will be more heavily protected than my own room if you do that."

Daphne looked at Harry in shock. Could he read her mind? No! That shouldn't be possible! She was well practiced in occlumency and would have noticed this if he could.

Harry smirked as he looked at her. "Yes I can!" he replied, causing Daphne to freeze and turn around so fast Harry thought she might snap her own neck.

"No I didn't, it's written on your face!" he said with a smirk as he cut Daphne off as she opened her mouth to comment.

Daphne blushed a very slight pink, giving a bit more color to her pale skin, but not enough to really be noticed. Turning abruptly she told Harry to follow her if he could as she walked down the stairs. Following, Harry joined her as she led him to the first-year rooms. It didn't take long to find the room with her sister's trunk and before she could tell Harry this was the room, he was already kneeling down and working his magic.

Daphne was again being ignored, and again this left her very confused. She could not figure out what Harry's angle was. Why help out, why freely give out magic protection that only he possessed?

Any other witch or wizard would selfishly hold onto their most powerful spells and protections for their own objectives. The only thing she could think of was that Harry Potter was an ignorant idiot, and a fool.

Watching him work however just reinforced how wrong that assumption must be. His rune work was beyond her understanding and used symbols she had never seen before.

She planned to watch in hopes of learning and perhaps breaking down his methods if not just to learn them but know if he was planning to use this to his advantage, but that ploy was dashed as she might as well be reading a foreign language.

As the minutes passed she slowly fell into a daze, watching mesmerized as Harry drew his wand in trained and well-practised motions. Weaving a tapestry of runes into the walls of the room, burning them into the stone without fire or carving implements, his work was completely foreign to her.

"Done," Harry said aloud as he finished.

Daphne was stunned, her eyes darting to the clock on the dresser. He was done? In only fifteen minutes he had finished placing his wards? Impossible, Daphne thought. It took hours to set up a protective ward. And the more powerful it was the longer it took. There was no way he used the same wards he'd placed on his own room!

"You're not trying to pull a fast one on me Potter, are you?" Daphne asked with distrust. "There's no way it's finished."

Harry shrugged and gestured for her to leave. "Then try and break in," he said.

"I'll open the door if you can't breach it in ten minutes."

"An hour." Daphne insisted. With a weak ward, the effects must have a time or durability limit. If he was trying to cheat her he would try to convince her with the least amount of time.

"Too long!" countered Harry, causing Daphne to feel like she had caught a hint of his plans.

"Let your sister or Tracey open it from the inside then, I'm too busy to waste an hour for you to be confident in my work." Harry said causing Daphne to be left standing there, once again uncertain in the wake of his confidence. Leaving, he pointed out a single rune next to the door.

"Tap it once to turn the wards on and off and make sure all doors and windows are closed for it to take effect."

With those final words, Harry left. In his wake Daphne was left thoroughly confused, her sister was grinning like she found a new game to play. Tracey was smirking like she had just won the lottery! Out of the three, only one felt like they had lost completely.

Entering his own room, Harry dropped down into his trunk and wasn't surprised to see Ginny waiting for him.

"I'm not sleeping with you," Harry said flatly.

Ginny stumbled and nearly fell as she got up to greet him. Glaring at him she grumbled out "Pervert" before pouting.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" Harry asked, his words holding more warmth than hostility behind them.

"I'm here because I'm finally free to sleep with the husband I've been separated from for eleven years, and more if you add the thousand I've been dead for!" Ginny said boldly.

Harry looked at her and she at him. A smile replaced Harry's frown and nodded. Ginny jumped up and celebrated. If he was honest Harry knew he would miss and worry over her if she resided in her own room. At least with him, she would have protections from the other students and he would have more time together with her.

"Go get dressed for bed then Ginny." Harry said as he walked over to his work shelf and pulled out a bottle labelled, 'liquid metal'.

"What about you?" Ginny asked. Harry grinned as he raised his wand.

"Oh, nothing much. Let's just say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'!"


	31. Chapter 31 :: Setting the Stage

Beta's by: Dr4cu14, Scottken (Scotts still working on it so once he's done I'll repost this chapter with his work. Kind of promised post today and I'm impatient as hell)

WARNING: Incomplete beta (beta'd 1 1/4)

* * *

**Book II :: Chapter 11 :: Setting the Stage**

* * *

Ginny awoke to a warm, but empty bed. Removing the crimson blanket that covered her she got up to stretch. She began to remove her pajamas that clung to her with sweat. Turning toward the bed, Ginny felt a shiver of loneliness at the sight of the empty bed. She hadn't seen him enter it. Having fallen victim to its soft and welcoming embrace, and now she awoke with Harry again unseen.

Tracing a hand over the empty spot her heart jumped at the touch of its lingering warmth. Ginny smiled softly. Harry had slept there, next to her. Her heart sang gleefully at the evidence that he laid with her once again. He had even left a message as to where he was. On the corner of one of his notes that lay near the bed the phrase, 'Breakfast' and 'Preparations' was written.

Getting her clothes on, she pulled out her robes and shuddered as she finally realized what her actions the night before really meant. Her green robes. Not the red of Gryffindor, but green for Slytherin. She was not only the first Slytherin of Weasley but also chose to not be a Gryffindor.

Her hatstall was of her own doing. She demanded the hat sort her into Slytherin, her defiance and stubbornness taking the hat off guard. Even in her mind, the hat couldn't find cause to place her in Slytherin and yet it had seen that she had already been sorted. The unique situation left the hat in a predicament of how to sort someone who it had already sorted and had already graduated. He couldn't reject her. After all, biologically Ginny was eleven and it was bound by magic and by duty to sort all flesh blood. Never before had it been forced to sort a contradiction of a graduate who was going into Hogwarts for the first time.

Eventually, her stubborn insistence on Slytherin and being with Harry forced the hat to concede. When it finally demanded what possible ambition she could possibly have, she answered without a second thought, "To stay at Harry's side."

The hat mocked her that it wasn't much of an ambition. A mockery that Harry returned in kind. She lacked ambition? How stupid. She knew better than anyone how far and how high he would go. How she could be anything but ambitious when she desired to stand at the same heights as he was just an insult. At this, the hat had nothing to say but to say out loud the desire she demanded.

Looking at her robes, she was stuck wondering how her family would react. Would they still accept her despite being a Slytherin? Ron was likely to be a prick about it and she was sure her other brothers would poke fun at her. She clutched her robe as she felt a suffocating breath take hold at the mere thought.

Lifting the robe onto her shoulders she left Harry's trunk with haste for the Great Hall.

Upon entering the Great hall, she was a bit surprised to see that while all of the other house tables were moderately full, the Slytherin Table was mostly deserted.

Spotting Harry, she grinned cheerfully and rushed to him. Harry sat at the Slytherin table with a plate of biscuits beside him and three books and a pile of parchment beside him. Two of the three books were held up by two bowls of fruit and a large goblet of pumpkin juice. To his left a small book was open, turning a page every time an auto-quill was finished writing on the parchment beneath it, only to start again when an empty and new page was available. In the midst of eating Harry was looking at each of his books and writing down notes and symbols on the page right in front of him.

"Morning Harry."

Harry looked up from his work and seeing her, smiled. "Morning Ginny. Did you sleep well?"

"It could have been better." Ginny admitted. "Would have been nice to not have woken up alone in the morning."

Harry whispered a silent apology towards her, tapping the parchment in front of him. "I bet. You're probably used to waking up to a ruckus."

"Pretty much." Ginny admitted. Grabbing some biscuits she edged over to look at the parchment Harry was working on. "So, what _are_ you working on so early?"

"Just copying some notes." Harry explained and hesitantly added, "As well as some runic arrays."

Ginny hummed in acknowledgement as she took a bite of her biscuit, her eye drifting over to the trio of book parchment and quill off to the side. The auto-quill rolled across the parchment, writing word for word the contents of the book that lay quill and parchment even as said book rested against a bronze goblet.

"Is that Slytherin's Journal?" Ginny asked, gesturing to the book.

"Yes, but it's just a copy. I'm using a copy I made to make more copies. After yesterday I thought it would be a good idea to have a few spares to share."

"You mean with all the first years?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Although," he added looking up to see the arrival of Daphne and Tracey entering the hall, "There are others I took into consideration."

Ginny looked up and seeing the two understood his reasoning. The two sat and watched as Daphne and Tracey walked towards them and stared as upon their arrival the four stared down at each other in silence.

A few who were in the hall spotting this quieted to see what was about to go down. Similarly, Harry wondered what Daphne and Tracey wanted with him this time.

The silence was broken when Tracey nudged Daphne and spurred her to speak.

"Thank you Potter… for yesterday I mean." She said hesitantly, all the while avoiding eye contact almost to the point of appearing rude.

Harry looked at her with the same blank gaze he had on as she came to them and then smiled. "You're welcome." Gesturing to the seat beyond him he asked. "Perhaps you would care to join us as we have breakfast."

Daphne shook her head. "We will have to decline your invite. We should be on our way." As she made to walk past them Harry held out his hand to inhibit their advance. "Please." Harry said gesturing to the parchment in front of him. "There are some things we left undiscussed last night and I believe there are a few things _I_ would like to ask of you."

Daphne's eyes widened at the sight of the parchment, filled with the same symbols he used that night earlier. Pausing she wondered what Harry's angle was but considered that he had proven himself at least the courtesy of hearing him out.

Walking past him she went around the table and took the seats across from him and Ginny.

"Thank you." Harry said, not expecting a response.

"Don't think this means I trust or am on friendly terms with you Potter." Daphne said coldly and with a bite. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Three things actually. The first is what your friend said last night." He stated, gesturing to Tracey. "Something about Potions. While you came to ask me about protecting your sister, was that the only thing you wanted to ask?"

Daphne hesitated for a moment but decided that she was already in his debt and he hadn't called on it so why shouldn't she.

"Yes… My Potion's grade isn't high enough and my skills could use more work. I was wondering if you could share your notes, or perhaps-"

"Tutor you?" Harry interjected.

Daphne glared at him, but all the same, nodded. "Yes."

"I don't see why I can't." Harry said to which both Tracey and Daphne relaxed and looked more relieved, Tracey more so then Daphne.

"However I am busy and my time is precious." Harry continued drawing the mood back down to somber. "Forgive me for being blunt but are you willing to pay me back for my aid?"

"And what do you want as compensation? Gold?" Daphne asked.

"No." Harry said flatly. "As you already know, I was muggle raised so am quite unfamiliar with a great deal."

"You want us to tutor you in wizarding customs?" Daphne interrupted.

"Not exactly." Harry corrected. "Just to be willing to answer questions I have from time to time. Like this for example." Harry said. The trio watched Harry as he put his hand into his robe and pulled out a parchment about an inch thick, held together with string.

Daphne picked it up and started reading it and as she read her eyes went wide with shock.

"Hey? Daph, what is it?" Tracey asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

Down on the parchment she read, '_Blood, Magic, and Lineages. A thesis on the relationship and connection between magic and the blood that wields it._'

_The connection of magic to blood may be more literal then wizarding cult may realize __or __care to notice. The undisputed truth that blood magic is powerful inspires the question as to why. Why does magic gather in powerful family bloodlines? Does it actually gather? This inquiry brought about a realization that there may be a strong connection linking blood and lineages together as well as why some family lines fall into decline. The following index will go into depth on each portion of my research. The ending conclusion made is that the current state of the wizarding world and its decline may very well be a result of our misunderstanding of this premise._

"You can't honestly expect me to think this is even worth reading?" Daphne said in disbelief.

Harry shrugged. "This was written by a twelve-year-old boy with two years of magical experience and study. It's a very rough thesis, written by a genius potioneer who just so happened to be able to use runes you know nothing about and outplay his seniors for a whole year despite their ability." Harry said with exasperation. More seriously Harry added, "Just read a bit of it. If it's rubbish and the evidence isn't conclusive to convince you there's a possibility then just forget it."

Daphne just sat there looking at him with disbelief. Slowly, she returned her attention to the parchment and began to read. Section one,

Daphne looked up at Harry after reading into the notes Harry presented her. Stunned disbelief. Everything he wrote, if proven true… it would shake the wizarding society all the way to its foundation.

"This… this is incredible. Potter, if you publish this, you'd be famous around the world." Daphne said, ignoring Tracey who had stolen the paper from her hands to read it herself, in-depth.

"I'm already famous and I doubt it will change my fame for the better as it currently is. There still isn't enough evidence to prove my theory." Harry admitted.

"True." Tracey said. "On top of being radically different from what we're taught, there's only superficial bloodlines here for proof."

"Which is where your price comes into play." Harry said with a grin. Daphne and Tracey looked up at him. "The Greengrass lineage is well known for its connections to many pureblood circles and its own long history as an Ancient family. With your help, I could fill in the blanks and missing evidence to my thesis."

Daphne sharpened her eyes and stared Harry down. "You want access to my family's secrets. You're more stupid then I thought if you think I'd share my family secrets just because you were stupid enough to use your own family's magic to help my sister."

"That wasn't family magic." Harry stated.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"It wasn't family magic. Those were simple runes that anyone could use if they know the language."

Daphne again was left shocked. How could that be? Such powerful runes and they weren't some secret magic?

"Then…"

"I'm not asking for any family secrets Daphne. I'm just asking you to look into what your family can and share with me what you're willing and able to." Harry said, interrupting her once again. "Feel free to take this and look it over in detail. I trust my work is well done and researched. Simply look it over and write down any information that is free to be shared that may benefit my work, or proves it wrong, whichever one turns out to be the truth. In exchange for you answering any other questions I have pertaining to Wizarding society and traditions I'll offer you my aid in tutoring and practicing Potion making and even Herbology."

After he finished the sat in silence for only a few minutes before a dark robed figure stood over them. Behind him, Snape loomed over Harry, a look of disgust etched deep in his features. He scoffed and pried his dagger like eyes away from Harry and turned his gaze towards Daphne and Tracey.

"Your schedules." he said flatly, a hint of disdain. "Potter. Your detention will be at nine tonight. Do not be late, and don't think about showing your face to me until then."

Without another word the Professor left grumbling under his breath.

"What was that about?" Tracey asked before grabbing her schedule from the pile left behind.

"He's most likely frustrated that he has to go hunt down our classmates to hand them their schedules." Harry said with a hint of amusement.

"Is that why you have detention only after just starting the semester?" Tracey teased.

"Don't be stupid." Daphne interjected, a hint of envy in her eyes. "That's the cover for your apprenticeship, right."

Harry shrugged. "Probably."

Collecting his papers and books Harry gave Daphne and Tracey a polite bow. "Sorry to leave after forcing this conversation but I have a lot of work to do. When you wish to do a lesson come to my room and knock on my door four times. If I'm there I'll welcome you in and help how I can."

Without waiting for a response Harry made haste to leave.

"Harry! Hold up!"

With half a foot on the main entrance stairway, Harry paused for Ginny who was chasing after him. "Damn it Harry. You've been so distant since this morning."

Harry rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Sorry Ginny, it's not on purpose." He said solemnly.

"I know, I know. However you could tell me what you're working on. Nothing I've seen looks remotely related to stopping the events to come." Ginny said with a soft smile.

Harry looked at her and sighed dishearteningly. "I have. The runes I was working on were the foundation for a tracking ward. An array that I could both use to track the serpent's movements as needed as well as for protecting our fresh blood."

"Fresh blood?" Ginny asked.

"The Slytherin Initiation. Subservience to the pureblooded or you suffer." Harry said mournfully. Harry then spoke to Ginny, telling her what Tracey had told him back in the early days of spring of what the children of Death Eaters did to those of lesser social standing.

Ginny gripped her fists in anger, her nails threatening to pierce her own skin. The pain helped calm her rage as she thought through her frustrations and anger. "The rumors that Slytherin is a breeding ground for Death Eaters isn't all that wrong then."

"Is that what they say?" Harry asked.

"It's what Gryffindors said all the time last time. Even us." Ginny said with no shortage of shame.

"We vilified them in our ignorance then?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, we did. So on another note, trip runes are a good precaution, but what else are you going to do?"

"For now, nothing at all." Harry admitted. "We don't know where or if the Diary is even here. If the chamber is opened, we'll know exactly what is responsible and can respond in kind."

"Actually, the first sign of trouble would be at Hagrid's rooster coop. Last time the diary had me kill all the roosters before the chamber was opened." Ginny interjected.

"I… see." Harry said uncertainty.

"What?" Ginny asked, seeing his confusion.

"No, it's nothing." Harry said.

"By the way Harry, was that a really good idea?" Ginny asked.

"What was?"

"Sharing your thesis with that girl. She is a Slytherin, what if she tries to steal your work?" Ginny inquired.

"Don't forget you're a Slytherin too now. " Harry teased before turning serious again. "Even if she does it doesn't change anything. That Thesis was just a theory I came up upon during my own studies trying to learn all I could about magic."

Stopping in the hallway, Harry paused to speak aloud, more to himself than to Ginny. "What is Magic? How do we come to possess magic? Why is it declining? How did the war turn a state of magical decline turn into a hell of beasts and plant life in only a couple centuries? And then there's the question that led to my theory; why is Pureblood ideology a thing in our society? What is it? From what knowledge did the concept spawn from?"

"And asking those questions led you to this, the blood treasures we call Squibs." Ginny said aloud, calling Harry to acknowledge her presence.

"Yes." Harry said, his voice drifting.

"So? Why give it to Daphne Greengrass?" Ginny asked. "Why let her take it?"

"The War." Harry replied. Ginny looked up in realization. "Now I see. With this, I suppose you could avoid the worst case scenario."

"Or alleviate the worst of it. The whole division of pureblood and muggle born promoted and worsened the tensions between the naturals and wizards. Leaving us divided with internal conflict. With this paper, we could change all of that." Harry stated. Then it dawned on her, "Oh, now I see. It doesn't matter who publishes it, only that it gets published and believed."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Plus, I doubt they would publish any of it. The contents are radical at best and would undermine every pureblood like Malfoy at worst. A family like the Greengrass wouldn't dare publish it without some very convincing evidence."

"But why her?"

"The Greengrass are a falling family. From what I've read, they are an ancient and noble family of wizards and witches. Their lineage alone holds much weight on top of their own vast empire in buying and selling expensive, exotic and novel Potion ingredients. However, their success is not what it appears to be. In recent years they have been in decline, thanks to Malfoy if the trail of money is correct. They are the most likely to have access to those who are less radical in their beliefs and to have connections that can provide the evidence my theory needs. Plus their falling reputation means they will be more eager to aid me and steal my work since it would revive their falling family." Harry explained.

"You picked her out!" Ginny said with a cheeky grin. "Smart."

"I only went with the flow. She asked for my help and I just made use of the situation."

Ginny began laughing out. "I bet she was stumped trying to figure out your game. Why you'd help her and what you want from her as payment. A true Slytherin if there ever was one. Cunning and conniving. I bet she doesn't have a clue you played her without her even noticing."

"I'm not using her, not really. She's getting the most out of it really. Everything I get is only if she acts I suspect she will." Harry stated. "I didn't exactly plan this ahead enough to call it conniving or plotting. Certainly not enough to be toying with her."

"Oh, don't get so defensive. I find it very attractive when you're plotting about." Ginny stated, with a shit-eating grin.

"Really? Well, I guess you'll find me very attractive in the days to come." Harry said back.

"Who says I don't find you so right now." Ginny replied, licking her lips.

Kissing her on the cheek Harry grinned. "No one at all."

Ginny smirked back at him but frowned as she looked over his shoulder. "Don't look now but we have a water beetle behind us?"

"A what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Right, sorry, you don't remember. Eavesdropper, someone's behind you hiding behind the wall." Ginny explained.

"Was that something I told you?" Harry asked.

"Hermione told me actually. I did have a life outside of my love you know." Ginny said with a small smile.

"Shall we walk?" Harry offered. Ginny nodded and started off, Harry right beside her.

"You mentioned it earlier. Do you think it won't happen?" Ginny asked, clarifying her meaning with an imitation of a snake's hissing.

"Yeah… it might, but I'm not positive. The book is missing, not being in your possession and all, so we don't even know if it's here. However… there is the elf problem."

"Oh right, Dobby didn't visit your house this time." Ginny said with realization.

"Only because he likely couldn't. The apartment is heavily warded. The barrier at the station however did close, just like in your story." Harry confirmed.

"Which means he is trying to 'save you'… that means the plot is going to happen this year." Ginny rationalized.

"It's a good indicator. However there is the problem that I'm no longer on the Quidditch team." Harry pointed out.

"Oh yeah… The rogue bludger, that means he might try something else." Ginny considered.

"But it tells us there's a good chance something might happen. I think we should focus on our studies for now while making preparations. We know what signs to keep an eye out for. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Dead roosters, blood writing, and rogue bludgers, right?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Or anything else that doesn't seem normal." Harry offered to which Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. No reason to over work ourselves when we're only suspicious. That way I can focus on practicing and building up my strength and you can work on conquering Slytherin, stopping a war, and taking down the uncrowned bright lord." Ginny said with an air of conclusion.

"We have a shadow… is it wise to say all that?" Harry said with a raised eye.

"Not all of us are so forgetful you know." Ginny quipped back spinning her wand in her hand.

Harry smirked. Silent spellcasting, likely a privacy charm. "Nicely done."

"I thought so. Anyway I better get going, First classes and all that. Can't believe they start ours so quickly. Last time we had a few days to prepare for classes." Ginny complained.

Probably pushed up the time table to provide the time for Madam Pomfrey to meet with all the students for her medical lessons, Harry thought. "Your first class is Potions, right?"

Ginny sighed, "Yep, with the greasy bat." She said in annoyance.

"You should head off then Ginny. Wouldn't want you to miss class on the first day right?" Harry said with a hint of pity. "Keep your wits about you."

"Yeah, yeah." Ginny replied with a carefree wave. Turning she whispered under her breath out of sight. "I'll be careful so don't worry."

Standing there watching her leave Harry waited until he was alone.

"Now then." Harry muttered as he walked down the hall. As he turned the corner opposite the hall Ginny went down, Harry stopped and clothed himself with his invisibility cloak. Turning around, Harry spotted the figure they had sensed shadowing their presence. "Malfoy. Of course." Speeding across the hall to ambush him, Harry hid behind an armor and waited.

When Malfoy turned the corner, in an instant Harry grabbed him and while he squealed in shock Harry thrust him into the wall.

"Release ME!" he cried out but froze in fear as he stared into the eyes of death, with a wand shoved up his open mouth.

"Malfoy." Harry said coldly. "I can tolerate a great deal, but I will make this perfectly clear. Touch a single hair on any I call a friend, do them any harm at all and I will show you just how insignificant you and your family are. When I'm finished, you'd have wished I killed you here and now. Am I clear?"

Malfoy whimpering in fear tried to nod his head as Harry smiled kindly, sheathing his wand and replacing it his palm, which glowed a slumbering blue.

Malfoy dropped like a rock, instantly asleep and unresponsive.

"Now then. I have a little less than eleven hours till my 'detention'. I should probably start by setting up the wards around the school.

"Harry!"

Harry stopped and turned around to dodge the arm of Fred who nearly fell having lost his planned armrest.

"Nice dodge." George said from behind his brother.

"Fred, George. A good morning to you two."

"Thanks Harry." Fred said, regaining his footing.

"But before our greeting, we need to ask you something." George started, "It has to do with Ginny." Fred ended.

"About her safety right?" Harry asked.

"Our sister's in the snake pit. Like it or hate it, she's our sister and we don't want her hurt." Fred stated.

"We know she's a tough cookie, but it wouldn't hurt to have some insurance." George added.

"Therefore," Fred said.

The two looked at each other and nodded. With an exaggerated bow they pleaded, "Please keep an eye out for our sister."

"Please don't bow." Harry begged them, raising them by their shoulders. "I'll keep an eye out for her. A sister of yours is a sister of mine."

"We're counting on you Harry oh non-brother of mine." Fred said with a grin.

"Don't worry, although you two might want to get a move on." Harry said with his own grin.

"What do you mean by that?" They asked in sync.

"Well, last night I pulled a prank in your sister's defense. A little spell to keep the troublemakers at bay so your sister would wake up to a nice undisturbed morning."

The twins blinked blankly before turning towards each other. Looking back at Harry that asked together, "A spell?"

Pulling out a vial he had taken with him the night before, Harry showed it to them. "Nasty stuff. Harmless and unassuming in a liquid state, but placed a small amount out with a wick to light and suddenly you have an instant aromatic sleeping draft floating on the breeze. A small whiff and you'll be out for hours, over the course of a night and you have a solid day of sleep, unless someone forcibly wakes you up." Harry said with a grin.

Fred and George again looked toward each other and burst out into laughter.

"So that's why the snake's table was so empty!" Fred said.

"My dear brother, before us stands a challenger who has claimed the first prank of the year." George commented between laughs.

"Any chance we can get a sample of this miracle liquid?" Fred asked.

"I don't know?" Harry said with a playful tease. "This stuff is pretty expensive."

"Oh come now Harry. Certainly from one prankster to another, surely we can come to some kind of arrangement." George said with an over the top begging voice that sounded like it belonged to a whining girl.

Harry smirked and then frowned as a thought came to mind. Sensing the dark change within Harry the twins sobered up their playing and became confused. Serious, but confused.

"Harry?"

"What's wrong?" The twins shared a look. "Was it something we said?"

"Actually…" Harry began hesitantly, "There is something you can do."

Looking past them Harry bit his thumb in contemplation. "Take it." Harry said, tossing the vial to Fred who caught it, fumbling it for a moment until it lay in his hands.

"Wha?" George asked as the both looked at the vial in Fred's hands.

"Listen carefully." Harry said seriously. "This will sound suspicious but I have a favor, a very serious one to ask of you."

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded. Confused but willing to listen.

"Something big might happen this year, something bad." Harry explained. "It's rumors and conjecture at this point but I'll need your help if they're proven true. I need you to keep an eye out for a black diary."

"A diary?" Fred inquired.

"Yes, it's likely about this big in size," Harry said, gesturing at the book's approximate size with his hands. "And is likely very dangerous. Promise me you'll keep an eye out for anyone in possession of such a book and tell me. Just don't confront them if you see it. And no matter what, don't touch and write in it." Harry emphasized.

This was a gamble and Harry knew it. Unlike Tonks, or Ginny, the Twins were in it for fun. Their relationship was mostly give and take. There was no promise they would keep their word or that it would remain secret. They were riley and unruly troublemakers, but they were fun loving and caring. Harry knew they had the hearts of a Griffin. Loyal, determined, and honorable . Good friends to be sure, Harry wasn't certain they would do such a suspicious act. However he knew they would keep a secret.

If the opening of the chamber did come to pass, he knew they would grow suspicious and demand answers, but he also knew they would tell anyone else until he told them first.

The Twins were many things. Tricksters, mischievous, playful, but rats they were not.

Regardless, Harry trusted his gut on this one. Telling them was the right call. A weight lifted from his shoulders. It was comforting knowing that the stage was already coming to shape.

Returning to the dorms, Harry once more pulled his cloak of invisibility from his robes. In all honesty, he was coming to truly love this little enchantment he placed on his robes. An array of runes that physically connected the shadows of his robe, in contact with the array, to his trunk and anything he might need from within.

With cloak in hand and on shoulder, unknown to all, Harry returned to his trunk. Descending back into the mess, with a full belly to no longer distract him Harry stood in front of the rune forge.

Looking over his array once more Harry did not let a smile of pride or accomplishment grace his face. The array was complex enough. And should his idea not work, he'd have to start from scratch in finding an alternative solution. Even as he brooded over the anvil, a warming presence reassured him that his ploy would work, as Navi floated in and perched herself upon his shoulder.

Sparing her a glance she smiled and Harry felt more confident in his work, not just assured that it would.

First he drew out the array, clapping as if to pray Harry then spread his hands out causing a large blue bubble like barrier to form over the anvil's stone surface. Drawing his wand he started to write. A trace rune, the same that would allow his array to be transferred from one object to another flawlessly. This would serve as the foundation for the array to be placed on the room or location required of the user. Followed by the full array that solidified the confined space into a single unmoving object. The same protection he used to keep the Slyhterin's out last year.

Now came the new parts. A loop cast charm, printed out with an array held within. Another modified trace rune, with an attached tracking rune and spell lock array. A bit of cleverness was needed for this one. If the intruder tried to break in by force, the array would absorb the majority of the spell both weakening it and containing the remnants to be used to power the counter spell applied. A simple vanishing charm, to be triggered by the protective wards of the great hall. A gift provided by Navi.

As a result of this array's design, it works much like a computer code's loop command. The array would rewrite this portion to be cast onto the aggressor and once that is done, for every spell used to break down into the room by force a piece of clothing would vanish from their person when they arrive at the Great hall.

The following runes were an assortment of magical suppression, protections and concealments, to hinder the damage of spells used, and minimize awareness of the room's location as to inhibit random attackers who aren't seeking a specific target. Finally a concealment array, courtesy of his own invisibility cloak so that only he would be able to see and find the arrays and alter them as needed or if needed.

Almost an hour had passed and Harry was done writing it. Sighing he knew the hard part began. Debugging. Like coding itself, debugging was the hard part, reviewing the work written and correcting false portions or errors in the arrays makeup was tedious and so easy to miss. A single error could bring harm to anyone or everyone near the array, so needless to say this part was important in the process of creation.

Confident that all was good, and only having to make about sixty corrections, Harry began the easy part, copying the array to paper. A feat the Rune Forge made infinitely simple. With a wand in hand Harry raised it and tapped the array drawing a circle in the air. Placing his fingers tips on to the image he pulled, pulling a duplicate written into thin air from the original. Harry then tapped the circle again and letting go of his hand he brought the orb of blue down to a piece of paper. The orb sunk into the parchment like it was being slurped up by it. A flash later and the parchment was filled with the symbols still floating over the anvil, however instead of each symbol being the font size of forty-eight, now the letting was that of two.

"Efficient and concise. Again, I love the creators of this relic." Harry said with great pleasure. Continuing to make copies, Harry stopped when he made roughly two hundred.

Not aware of how late it was, Harry continued working. Stepping out his trunk draped, again, in his cloak Harry looked toward Navi.

"Now Hogwarts, show me those in need of protection." Harry murmured, his body gone under the shelter of his cloak. Navi nodded and flew off to the first door. Pointing at it impatiently Harry nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Harry pulled out one of the sheets and placing it face down on the door traced his wand on its back. Seconds later, Harry waited to see if anything happened, thought nothing showed him if it worked or not.

"Huh… this might be a problem." He muttered but the erratic jumping sprite proved informative.

"It worked?" Harry asked, smiling when the little pixie nodded gleefully. "Right then, lead on."

Door to door with due diligence Harry followed the spirit of Hogwarts as it moved to and from each door within the dormitory, even providing Harry access to the rooms of his seniors whom he normally would have no chance of reaching.

By the time he was done, the sun was well past its zenith.

"Two-hundred and twelve at risk huh, who would have thought." Harry muttered to himself. "Is that all of them?" Harry asked his little friend. Navi frowned and shook her head.

"Where else?" Harry asked but the small spirit of Hogwarts frown grew even deeper. Harry was perplexed but considering the reaction he could think of several causes. There were others but Hogwarts was too weak to help them, they were too far for him or her to help, or there was some magic preventing them from being reached, just to name a few.

"Do what you can." Harry said, patting the spirits head. "Keep an eye out on the chamber entrances. Should they open we might have a problem that we can't stop on our own."

The small sprite nodded reassuringly and flew off.

Returning to his room Harry looked outside and his eyes went wide. Running towards his clock he cursed. "It's already after two!? Shit, I missed Transfiguration and Herbology has already started!"

Grabbing his cloak Harry rushed out the door, hoping to catch the tail end of double Herbology if only just the end portion.

* * *

"Hahahaha!"

Harry sat at the Slytherin table with an irritable and annoyed smile as Ginny roared in fits of laughter as Harry quietly took the humiliation.

"Hahaha… three, three detentions… and in only two days." Ginny laughed out.

"Yeah, as I already told you, three." Harry mumbled.

"Pff, Hahahahaha!"

Sighing, Harry planted his hands in his face as Ginny continued to break down into mindless fits of laughter. Harry's own smile hidden in his hands.

"Seriously Ginny?" Harry said, trying his best to hide his own amusement.

"Right. Sorry." Ginny said as she tried her hardest to pull her laughter under control. "Pff, three…"

Harry groaned in his hands, as Ginny hearing him gave a quiet apology.

"It's your own fault Harry for skipping class." Hermione added across from him.

"I wasn't skipping." Harry said irritably at Hermione. "I was ditching."

"That's the same thing Harry." Hermione argued back.

"No, ditching is not going to class for a reason, skipping if for the hell of it."

"That's the same thing Harry." Hermione repeated to Harry.

"Fine! Your right, I'm wrong." Harry groaned out while muttering under his breath that it was technically two detentions not three.

A calmed down Ginny finally let out one final chuckle before she looked at Harry, her head resting in her arms as she looked up at him. "So? What detentions do you have with whom?"

"Well, I have detention with Snape in an hour," Harry said counting off his finger while adding under his breath once again that technically it wasn't a detention. "Immediately afterwards I have detention with McGonagall for coming in late, and I have detention with Professor Sprout for missing two thirds of my double Herbology class."

Ginny bit back a chuckle as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Harry, what were you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Would you believe I was setting up traps to catch a couple of rodents?" Harry asked with a grin.

Hermione pouted and punched him in the arm, "No. I wouldn't." Hermione barked causing Harry to curl back a bit. Huffing, Hermione went back to her homework. "Seriously Harry, you should take your classes more seriously."

"Classes or Learning?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Both." She bit back.

"Fine." Harry moaned out. "But classes aside, I do take my learning seriously."

"I know." Hermione muttered.

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Ginny looked at her only with a smile.

"What?" Hermione asked with disbelief. "You didn't think I thought you were a lazy slacker did you?" Closing her book she dug out of her sack a bunch of papers. The same papers Harry let her take with her on the train.

"I did my own investigation this morning and you were right. There are a lot of strange and odd occurrences. Your own investigation was quite thorough on its own so I know you're not a slacker Harry." Hermione said while Harry took the parchment and looked over Hermione's own additions and notes.

Raising his eyebrows as he read, Harry was astonished at the depth of additional information Hermione had found out about Albus and more importantly other events that didn't quite seem normal. One in particular that stood out was a case Hermione circled out as happening fifty years ago.

"This is really thorough." Harry said, causing Hermione to smile with pride. "Still…" Harry muttered, deflating Hermione's ego a bit unintentionally.

"There is still the question of why. All this, while only speculation, can't be coincidental. Even assuming Albus is plotting something, what is the common link. Why do all of this?"

Hermione, turning contemplative nodded in agreement. "I haven't figured that out. I feel like you're grasping at straws but, the more I look into it seriously, the more I believe your right that there is something going on in the background. Like this event,", she said pointing to the red circled note. "This is a major event yet there's hardly any reference or record of it ever happening."

Harry leaned back leisurely, "It would really be nice if we knew what he was up to." Without a common thread to add all the events together, all he had was speculations. He had evidence that Albus was guilty of crimes against himself and the students of his year and those who were above him, but aside from himself there was no other common thread.

"Why me?" Harry asked himself. "What's so special about me?"

Ginny, while having several answers to his question, held her tongue in favor of pointing another fact out.

"Shouldn't you head to your first class-sorry-detention Harry?" She asked with a grin.

Harry pouted and stuck his tongue out causing her to laugh. She was right though and waving goodbye to them Harry made his way towards the dungeons.

"Why Harry…?" Hermione muttered in thought. Ginny having not heard her continued to watch Harry leave.

Packing up her things, Hermione gathered her books and stuffed them away along with the parchment Harry left behind.

"Leaving already?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said while tossing her bag over her shoulder. "There's something I want to look up."

Ginny smiled and got up herself. "Can I help? I have nothing to do for another two hours or so."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "If you want to."

Ginny smirked and together she and Hermione left for the Library.

Five minutes later, Harry stood in front of Snape's classroom, where his office lay just beyond its threshold. Pushing the door open Harry walked in and across the vacant room. Taking measure of the room and its contents Harry made his way to the office of his head of house and knocked.

"Enter Potter!" Snape's voice bellowed from beyond.

As Harry entered the fumes of numerous potions weighed heavily on Harry's nose. Even his own trunk, which held countless brews set to simmer couldn't produce such a pungent aroma.

"Stop wasting my time Potter." Snape said with an irritated tone. "Take care of the brews on the left. A single failure and I'll have you hanging till morning.

"Well… isn't he chipper." Harry thought to himself. Stripping his school robe off Harry went straight to work. The first brew was an advanced healing brew, something a sixth year student would normally deal with as a final if at all. Harry, failing to hold back his amusement, scoffed at the unreasonable task he was being given.

"What was that Potter?" Snape's greasy voice demanded.

"Nothing sir, the fumes caught me off guard." Harry lied trying to hide his own annoyance.

"That will be ten points Potter. I won't have an apprentice who's so incompetent that he is caught 'off guard' by mere fumes." Snape bit out. Harry all the while was only partially listening as he started immediately on the potion for no reason other than it would be a waste to leave it as is. Especially with what may be coming in the future.

"Listen well Potter. As it pains me to admit you have some talent for the art of potions. However I will not be teaching you anything. You are here to prove your worth for a letter of acceptance. Make no mistake. If you do not live up to my expectations, or fail to produce results, or shame my reputation, I will ensure you never receive my recommendation." Snape said with as much hate that was possible to be heard. It almost sounded like he was in pain himself, despising every word that he was forcing out.

"Know this. I do not wish to have your presence stain my presence for longer than needed. So, if you by some miracle, master the art in the next two years, then I will acknowledge your mastery and give you your letter of acknowledgement. As much as I hate you, I would not see such little talent go to waste."

Harry almost turned around to look in shock, his dedication of completing the potion alone holding him in place. "Two years? Did he say two years?" Harry asked himself.

Harry wasn't sure if he should jump for joy or curse his good luck. From what he read, a normal apprenticeship at its shortest was a decade. That meant he'd literally be able to get a masters in record time.

Moving onto the next potion, having prepped the former to the point where it needed to sit for an hour, Harry got to work on the furthest one from him, identifying it as needing attention before the others. Jumping from each one to the next, Harry slowly started to get exactly what this was. It was a trial. No, it was more a gauntlet then a trial.

There were nine potions, each one just as advanced or difficult to manage as the next. Handling all of them required both experience and foreknowledge to maintain. Knowing which ones to handle first, what each one needed, and when and how to give each potion the ingredients and attention it needed without corrupting the others around it. Without any information other than the boiling pot to convey what it would be, Harry was left to handle unknown potions, which required unknown ingredients, left to brew at an unknown starting point and left for him to handle in the midst of the process.

This was an unreasonable test and told Harry the next two years would be just as unreasonable. Even so, while he had not experimented with these particular potions yet, he remembered their distinct requirements from his studies with Tonks.

Potion after potion, Harry jumped from one to the next, carefully prepping the next ingredients in the process before handling them with quick efficiency. Harry thanked his lucky stars that he spent so much effort into mastering the levitation spell. Its potential for combat aside, he would not have been able to handle the workload without it.

For an hour, Harry spent his time in a pattern of repetition. The quiet lull, where the potions simmered or were stirred until the next ingredient was met. A quiet period when he could prep the next ingredients and analyze the states of each potion. This calm before the storm, that led straight into the chaos of micro managing the introduction of several ingredients at once, followed by a rush of movement as Harry had to jump from each potion to the next.

Harry wasn't expecting each potion to be completed when finally the hour had set. Each potion was complete and despite Professor Snapes 'best' effort, flawless. Snape glazed over each potion, not even taking a second to assess them and grunted in annoyance and frustration.

"If you have time to stand around doing nothing, then take this potion," he pointed to the middle one, a potent calming draught, "up to the hospital wing and get out of my sight."

Harry nodded in silence. Much to Snape's interest Harry pulled out a box of vials, each one marked in milliliters and enchanted to hold much more than it should. Again Harry thanked the stars for his mastery in levitation. Pointing his wand he carefully levitated the potion out of the cauldron and dispersed it into each vial while the corks floated above waiting eagerly to plug the contents in their respective containers. The streams of blue liquid flowed from the spherical source along numerous rivers of tendril like streams, each entering and filling a respective container.

The show of skill was by far over the top, but that was more or less due to Harry not knowing how to instantly transfer one substance into another container. He was only just starting to work on the summoning charm and banishing charms respectively. Such magic was fifth and above, the latter which he was working on only fourth year. Incidentally Harry already had a working repelling charm, the difference being on was focused on power, the other control. The latter of which Harry wanted to learn.

With a pop, each of the corks flew down and sealed their respective containers.

Harry nodded and lowered his wand and picked up the small moderately sized crate of bottles turned to give Snape a curt yet respectful bow, not that the greasy bat deserved it.

As Harry left, he noticed all the while the Snape was eyeing him with a cold, inquisitive glare. Even as the door shut, Snape stood there carefully taking note of Potters display.

As much as he hated to admit it, the boy held a talent for potions that dwarfed both his own, but even Lily's. Even if her talent lay more in charms, Lily was unbelievable in potion-making. He was so much like her, and that was unforgivable. That someone like that man, even resembled Lily grated on Snape unbelievably. He wasn't deserving of her talent.

Even so, his pride could not forgive such talent to fall into mediocrity. One way or another, his passion for potions couldn't allow for him to ignore that talent.

Looking over at the remaining potions, Snape clicked his tongue. He wouldn't say it. He would _not_ say it. No matter how flawless his work, he would not admit it.

Snape gritted his teeth until they hurt, until the sound of bone straining to crack started to echo in his ears. Gliding to his shelf of potion stock, he pulled out a personal calming draught and skele-gro to deal with the pain in his jaw and the grating of his frustration.

As Snape took a swig, Harry walked up to the hospital wing, careful with the contents of his delivery. Reaching the large doors, Harry levitated the box out of his hands momentarily to knock before letting it back into his waiting arms.

The doors opened, and Madam Pomfrey stood there and upon seeing him, she huffed in annoyance.

"Really Mr. Potter? Not even a week?" she asked while rubbing her eyes. The dark bags under her eyes, and the sign of fatigue.

"I'm actually here as a delivery boy." Harry corrected.

Pomfrey looked down and finally registering the box's presence nodded and sighed.

"Oh, the calming draughts I requested. Thank you Mr. Potter." She said as she gestured for Harry to follow her. Walking inside Harry noticed a portion of the room cordoned off from the rest of the wing. "On the table behind the curtain if you would Mr. Potter." Pomfrey instructed.

Harry walked beyond the curtain into what was a makeshift room. Harry noticed several privacy wards, sown into the curtains, and also the large work desk beside the lone medial bed. Placing the box down on the table Pomfrey inspected one of the vials, pulling it out to briefly check its coloration.

"As expected of Professor Snape. Please relay my thanks if you can Mr. Potter as well as my request for more of similar quality." Pomfrey acknowledged looking thoroughly upset at the small quantity.

"I told that man I needed at least ten times this much." She grumbled to herself, not realizing Harry was still able to hear her complaint.

"Those vials have expansion charms, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said quietly.

Stopping in mid stride, she looked back and quickly checked the validity of his statement, pouring out a small serving into a cup, and barely denting the level within the vial. "I see, my apologies. Please, give Professor Snape my thanks."

"I'm pretty sure I'd get detention if I tried ma'am." Harry replied.

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to comment but instead shook her head and sighed. She was too exhausted to bother telling a child off, that late in the night to be respectful and decided to drop the subject.

"Very well Mr. Potter." She said quietly in a drained voice. Looking up at him she considered something for a moment before adding just as he was about to leave, "Since you're here Mr. Potter perhaps we can take care of your health evaluation."

Harry froze as his hand was about to push the doors open, instead resting on the bronze plate. "Evaluation? You mean what the headmaster was going on about during the feast?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, although it's not completely required since you already are in the know, it would at least give precedence to my insistence on the topic."

Harry wondered for a moment but shrugged and walked over to where she stood. Opening the curtain up for him she gestured for him to rest on the bed. Sitting down Harry folded his hands and rested them on his knees as he leaned forward.

"So, this isn't actually a medical evaluation?" Harry pointed out.

Pomfrey stiffened for a moment before she admitted, "No, at least not in the traditional sense."

Sitting down behind the desk she looked at Harry and tried to retain her air of professionalism despite her exhaustion.

"We've already talked about this before, but as a wizard grows into maturity their magic also starts to affect their health. Just to be clear, can you tell me what you remember about what happens as a witch or wizard develops their magic to the point it builds up within their body."

Harry took a breath to collect his thoughts before starting. "Upon entering puberty a witch or wizards magic begins to grow exponentially, sometimes faster than the body can keep up with. This fact along with natural stresses and stimuli can result in magic buildup or stagnation of magic within the body, influencing magical, mental, and physical attributes of the individual, sometimes even to the point of self-harm."

Pomfrey nodded with a straight and unassuming frown. "Very good. I'm glad you remember. What are some of the effects this buildup can have?"

"It varies." Harry replied causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "Depending on the witch or wizard the buildup of magic can have varying effects. Change in personality, heightened behavioral aggression, heightened anxiety, irrational decision making, etcetera. It can manifest in a different manner between subjects. Physical altercation seems to be a latter symptom, likely due to the nature of magic itself, but mental altercations appear to be the most prominent in early stages."

"I am impressed, Mr. Potter. When did you come to learn of this?" Pomfrey asked.

"I spent a great deal learning from my own mistakes as well as seeing it firsthand in others." Harry admitted. He himself in hindsight realized his previous year was plagued by symptoms of magical buildup. His uncertainty, guilt, and self-reflection was highly unnatural for him, while he was sure some of it was blamable on hormones, he was confident that not all of it was caused by natural chemistry.

Normally he would sooner act then stop and doubt himself, especially on certain matters involving those he cared about. It wasn't until Tonks turned from her normally playful and rebellious self to be highly agitated and aggressive, not to mention vocal, bitch that Harry realized the true depth of his own symptoms.

"I see…" Pomfrey said aloud to herself. Writing something down on a notepad she then asked, "And do you remember how to prevent magical buildup from happening?"

"Sex." Harry said flatly causing Madam Pomfrey to be taken aback at his bluntness.

Coughing slightly she nodded, "Well, not quite how I would put it but yes, although that isn't completely accurate Mr. Potter."

"I'm well aware," Harry informed, "I just wanted to see your stunned face."

His snickering grin vanished as she cast a stinging charm at him. "Please behave Mr. Potter."

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey. Since magic buildup is a result of both mental and physical stresses, such as exams and simple growing up, a combination of both mental and physical relief help elevate symptoms. To release the pent up magic however, external aid is needed. Sex, or any sexual activities that provide euphoria, is the most optimal means of releasing this buildup. This release can only occur however when both parties are consenting and are able to have their magic interact with each other. A good thing too, since if it was any other way, rape would become a viable solution."

Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement even as her eyes darkened behind her half-moon spectacles. She wrote down some more notes and looked up at him. "Rightly so. Thank you Mr. Potter. Is there anything else you'd like to add? Any questions?"

"Yes actually, I have two." Harry said. Raising his finger he asked, "Is camouflaging this explanation as a medical examination a cover-up to hide your activities from the Headmaster?"

Madam Pomfrey glared at him so hard that Harry felt the air burning his skin. "And what gives you that impression Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed. That explained so much. Figures the man was trying to control this information. He had his suspicions after talking with Mr. and Mrs. Tonks but until now it was speculation. Rubbing his own head, he grumbled. "That wasn't a no Madam Pomfrey." Sighing he explained, "There have been some rumors that the Headmaster's been trying to prevent certain topics from reaching the students. occlumency being one of them. I just assumed he was trying to control this information as well."

"And from whom did you hear this from?" Pomfrey asked.

"I'm no snitch Pomfrey," Harry said coldly and with a hint of hostility that surprised the elderly women.

"Very well Mr. Potter." Pomfrey stated hesitantly before returning her voice back to a neutral tone. "That will be all." She said, but Harry didn't move.

"I still have a second question on MUK ma'am."

Pomfrey stopped for a moment clearly desiring to leave but stayed all the same.

"Is there an official medical report, record, or documentation from the original healer who worked in the 137th medical ward during the war? I would like some first hand documents or medical records on the subject if they are available to be read."

"I'm surprised Mr. Potter." Pomfrey admitted. "And what would you do with these documents?"

"Study them." Harry said plainly. "If I remember correctly you said there was no written documentation of the subject for public use because of social stigmas. So, I would like to learn more, and the more primary the source the more accurate the information."

Pomfrey said nothing but nodded as she picked up her written notes.

"I will see if I can find anything." She said hesitantly, apparently having an internal debate on how to handle his request. "I will call for you if I get anything. Now off with you." She insisted.

Nodding, Harry left.

Turning to glance at the door for a moment Harry then proceeded to his dorm. His mind was left in a speculative wonder. He had learned much from that meeting. He confirmed that Albus was interfering with his students. Occlumency and M.U.K.-137, both critical subjects. Both very elusive topics, both vital to empowering a witch or wizard's means for self-protection, and both readily accessible to purebloods, but inaccessible to muggleborns unless books on the topic are accessible.

"What are you up to Dumbledore?" Harry muttered under his breath with a hostile bite. None of his actions made sense. Was this just another action to manipulate him? If so, why put so much stress on Pomfrey to not inform students. Clearly her stress was not normal, and a deliberate concealed legitimacy reading told Harry when he asked her his first question that Albus had pushed strongly for her to not inform the students, even using magic on her several times if he wasn't mistaken.

No, while that might have been a side objective, preventing him from learning about it, he already knew that he himself already had learned about MUK and Occlumency. His stunt with Snape last year at the very least confirmed occlumency was a lost cause. Even ignoring all the times he brushed up against his own metal barriers.

No, Albus was after something more general. The halt to the spread of Occlumency and MUK, the question was why. Why deliberately sabotage the health of upcoming students and those who already come and gone.

"Wait…" Harry muttered aloud. Pausing and putting his fingers on his chin he asked himself, "If I was him, why would I do it?" The answer was simple, to weaken them. No Occlumency meant easier access to their thoughts, while having no knowledge of MUK… that left Harry confused.

Moving again Harry walked to his room, his mind still turning in search of an answer. "Okay, backtrack. If the objective _is_ to sabotage the students it wouldn't affect the purebloods who teach their own children. Their missing education, much like Nymphadora's, would be filled in by their parents. Much like her mother did for her.

"Wait, if the goal was to keep muggleborns out of the loop…" Harry pondered.

Stepping into his room and closing the door, Harry stood before his trunk, unaware he had arrived. "Why though…" He asked aloud. For power? Control? "Probably." Harry concluded. The man was seen as the paragon of magical equality, an enemy of pureblood philosophy.

Was Albus Sabotaging muggleborns so they remained ignorant?

Ignorant of what though? Their health? Why? Making them vulnerable is one thing but MUK could seriously affect a person permanently. Long standing effects along with death, also included deliberately harming one's own magic, weakening them magically.

Why promote muggleborns only to harm them. Why was Albus obsessed with him? Why place him with his relatives and keep him ignorant his whole life. Well… at least tried too, Harry added, smugly.

Pureblood extremists hated Albus because he defended the muggleborns and went against their ideals, so clearly Albus was protecting them in some manner. But why protect them publicly, make them your ally, only to weaken them in the end?

It made no sense.

Harry stood there for minutes before a bark called his attention.

On the cold window, Hedwig stood quietly.

"Hey Hedwig." Harry said, folding up his sleeve and offering his arm. Flying over she landed on his covered arm and gave an indigent bark.

"Yeah, I should get some sleep too." Harry said with a smile. Opening up his trunk he descended down with Hedwig carefully.

Once he reached the bottom Hedwig flew off and landed on her stand and ruffled her feathers a bit before getting herself comfortable.

Stripping himself of his clothes Harry agreed with her. He would worry about Albus tomorrow morning. For now he just wanted to sleep a bit.


End file.
